Honor
by LumLumLove
Summary: Un rencor guardado durante años, una lucha por poseer la técnica definitiva del estilo libre. Ranma y Akane se verán involucrados en un combate sin cuartel, ¿hasta dónde estarán dispuestos a llegar por honor? Portada por: Luna Gitana
1. Indomable

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **Honor**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Indomable**

Los firmes pasos sobre el suelo de madera sonaban amortiguados, con una cadencia rítmica, propias de una tranquilidad que se encontraba lejos de sentir. Pero ante todo debía mantener la calma, debía verse sereno, controlar sus emociones y anhelos como el artista marcial que era.

La vieja mujer que camina delante de él era pequeña y enjuta, apretaba su pelo cano en un alto moño, y sus pasos ocultos por su tradicional kimono hacían que pareciera volar sobre el suelo, deslizándose por la superficie igual que un patinador sobre el hielo.

Finalmente se detuvo ante una puerta igual que cualquiera de las que habían dejado atrás. En una gran casa tradicional como aquella donde los cuartos de honor estaban situados al fondo, todos cercados por un hermoso jardín interior de piedrecitas blancas rastrilladas y estanques de aguas claras, aunque a él le parecían de lo más oscuras en aquel momento.

La anciana se situó en un lateral de la puerta, recogió la manga de su kimono y con un movimiento perfecto, fruto de años de experiencia abrió la puerta con absoluta elegancia.

No dijo una palabra, ninguno de los presentes necesitaba presentaciones. El hombre entró en el cuarto cuya luz mortecina de tan solo una lejana lámpara prendida apuntaba hacia los rostros sombríos, casi tanto como sus corazones.

La mujer cerró la puerta a su espalda y se apresuró a desaparecer con sus livianos pasos por el pasillo.

El silencio que precedió a su marcha se le hizo insoportable. Ante él descansaba sobre un mullido futón su viejo maestro. Estaba débil, y tan delgado que la piel se le pegaba a los huesos dándole un aspecto cadavérico. Había llegado su hora, la edad no perdonaba y en aquellos momentos el viejo Happosai respiraba su último aliento antes de abrazar la muerte, de unirse a ella como si fueran viejos amigos.

Amigos...

Tragó saliva mientras contemplaba el rostro del hombre que se mantenía sentado a su lado, con la espalda recta y gesto severo. El que una vez fuera su compinche de travesuras, su mejor, su único amigo, ahora convertido en el más odiado de todos los adversarios con los que se había topado.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo antes de que ambos las apartaran, asqueados. No tenían nada que decirse, ya no. Entre ellos dos solo quedaba un ardiente y enfurecido odio que crecía a cada día que pasaba.

Por eso estaban allí, por eso ambos habían acudido a la llamada de Happosai.

—Genma… —murmuró el anciano, tendiendo la mano al recién llegado. Su voz era débil, apuntalada, como un susurro.

Y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptarla, se sentó a su lado, justo en frente del que una vez fuera como un hermano para él.

—Estoy aquí maestro —respondió mirando la boca seca y los ojos idos del anciano, parecía intentar encontrar fuerzas, salir del embotamiento del delirio.

—Gracias al cielo, pensé que moriría sin volver a veros juntos —dijo mientras sus pupilas le enfocaban durante una milésima de segundo. Tendió su otra mano al hombre que permanecía recto y en completa tensión—. Soun… mi preciado alumno.

Pareció dudar, pero igualmente tomó su mano, concediendo al anciano su súplica.

—Os entrené a ambos por igual, os quise como a los hijos que nunca tuve —hablaba entre respiraciones, intentado expresar en aquellas pocas y sentidas palabras todo lo que no quería llevarse a la tumba—. Mi único deseo es que mi estilo sobreviva, que ambos continuéis con la tradición del estilo libre.

—Maestro —interrumpió Soun, pesaroso.

—Quiero volver a veros juntos, quiero que unáis vuestras escuelas.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron iracundas miradas por encima del cuerpo del anciano, con el odio vivo ardiendo en sus ojos, con la absoluta certeza de que aquel último deseo era algo imposible; ideas vanas de un viejo en su lecho de muerte.

—No espero que ese pesar que os ha perseguido durante tantos años desaparezca sin más, por eso preparé algo… Kaede —llamó con una voz cada vez más débil, y como si hubiera permanecido a la espera en todo momento, la anciana abrió unos centímetros la puerta, lo justo para dejar una caja de robusta madera, no mayor que una de zapatos.

Luego volvió a cerrar con un movimiento limpio y silencioso.

—Es la técnica secreta de la escuela —murmuró, aún con las manos de ambos hombres entre las suyas—. Quien la tenga será el heredero de mi estilo.

Los ojos de ambos estaban fijos en la caja, sus manos temblaban de pura ansiedad.

Se asomaron discretamente para ver el contenido. Dentro de ella, bien acolchados entre suave lino blanco, había dos pergaminos idénticos.

—Ninguna de las dos partes vale nada sin la otra, no tienen sentido si no se leen en conjunto. Prometédmelo tercos alumnos, tontos hijos míos… que algún día volveréis a caminar juntos, que aunque yo no lo vea, la senda, mi legado, la escuela volverá a florecer. Fuerte, grande… uno. —su última palabra apenas fue audible, un murmullo seco tras el cual sus ojos se fijaron en el techo y sus manos, que agarraban las de sus alumnos, quedaron laxas y sin vida.

—¡Maestro!

—¡Maestro!

Ambos gritaron apenados viendo como el anciano expiraba, y el calor residual de su cuerpo, ahora que ya no latía su corazón, comenzaba a extinguirse dando lugar a la palidez más absoluta.

Derramaron lágrimas reales: de tristeza, de añoranza y de agradecimiento con aquel hombre que tanto les había enseñado a lo largo de los años, aquel que, pese a todos sus errores, había sido como un padre.

Ambos salieron de la estancia dejando a su maestro descansar en soledad. Cada uno portaba en su mano su mitad del pergamino, aquello que en sus últimos instantes les había confiado su maestro. El único y real conocedor del estilo libre.

Se quedaron de pie y en silencio en aquel pasillo vacío, contemplando el relajante jardín zen iluminado tan solo por la luna.

Y la tristeza por la pérdida fue suplantada por la ira y la rabia que durante tanto tiempo llevaban sintiendo. Genma Saotome se ajustó las gafas y carraspeó fuerte, llamando la atención del hombre que a cierta distancia le miraba receloso.

—Al final de su vida el maestro se volvió un sentimental —murmuró, dando pié a Soun a continuar con la conversación.

—Eso parece, quién lo hubiera imaginado.

—No tienes nada que hacer, dame tu parte del pergamino y acabemos con esto —soltó de golpe, avivando las llamas del rencor que ambos se profesaban.

—El maestro me lo legó, no te creas que dejaré la técnica final del estilo libre en tus manos —contestó Soun, apretando el pergamino, dispuesto a plantar batalla.

—¿Así lo quieres?¿Dejarás que esa técnica muera sin más?¿Ese será el regalo que hagas a nuestro maestro? —contraatacó Genma, sabiendo que acababa de golpear al hombre en su punto débil.

—Antes muerta que corrompida.

Se sostuvieron las miradas un segundo, con los dientes apretados y gestos firmes de desaire. Eso es lo que había, eso sería todo por su parte.

—La técnica será mía, solo estás prolongando lo inevitable.

—El día que muera te invito a venir a quitármelo de mis manos frías, pero hasta entonces… tendrás que esperar.

—¡Tendô! —gritó Genma, con su mirada inflamada en pura rabia—. No me subestimes.

Y el hombre de gesto adusto y mirada opaca comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda y alejándose por el pasillo, no sin antes pronunciar una última frase lapidaria que solo escuchó él.

—Nunca lo hago, Saotome.

.

* * *

.

En la quietud del bosque, a varios kilómetros de cualquier lugar conocido, un joven se esforzaba por llevar a término su entrenamiento. Sus tobillos se encontraban encaramados a la rama de un árbol, de tal forma que su cuerpo pendía boca abajo como si fuera un murciélago.

A la tarea de mantener el equilibrio con el empeine de los pies, se unían las flexiones de torso.

Finalmente y cuando llegó a quinientas flexiones se desprendió de la rama y aterrizó en el suelo con una perfecta pirueta. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y se encaminó hacia la pequeña cabaña en la que se encontraba alojado. Por el camino recogió algunas ramas de árboles que le ayudarían a aprender el fuego para calentar el baño.

Caminó durante varios kilómetros hasta que atisbó en la lejanía la pequeña y confortable construcción en madera, pero de repente algo activó sus sentidos. Dejó las ramas y rápido como un felino trepó hasta una de las copas de un árbol cercano.

Había alguien. No estaba solo.

Miró hacia el tupido suelo del bosque, retirando con cuidado alguna de las ramas a la par que tenía cuidado de no revelar su posición. Sus movimientos eran tan silenciosos como las pisadas de los pájaros en la hojarasca.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Una figura humana se dirigía hacia la caseta y más que alegrarse esbozó una mueca al reconocer sus movimientos.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, y aún así nunca parecía suficiente.

Saltó de una rama a otra y finalmente aterrizó en el suelo con tanta pulcritud que habría merecido la mejor puntuación en una olimpiada gimnástica. Se deslizó entre los matorrales hasta situarse a la espalda del hombre.

—Viejo… —murmuró llamando su atención, el hombre se giró sin sorpresa alguna en su rostro.

—¿Te escondías de tu padre? —preguntó con voz dura, impersonal.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se limitó a preguntar él, cruzándose de brazos.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, evaluándose en silencio mientras el vaho de sus respiraciones al chocar contra el frío clima se deshacía en el aire.

El chico le encontró más viejo, más obeso y cansado que en la anterior ocasión, pero lo que jamás variaba en el rostro de su padre era su expresión; sus ojos negros, duros y vacíos. Su mueca incontestable.

—Tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto.

Minutos después ambos entraban en la cabaña, el chico había recuperado los leños de madera y los apiló en una cesta de mimbre situada junto a un agujero en el suelo de un metro cuadrado. Un tímido madero se mantenía apenas encendido, enterrado entre las cenizas que ayudaban a mantener el calor. Se agachó junto a su pequeña hoguera y moviéndola con habilidad situó ramas pequeñas sobre troncos más grandes.

Sopló con delicadeza las brasas hasta que el calor prendió en llamas y se alejó satisfecho, retirando de su rostro restos de ceniza.

Sobre la hoguera colgaba una estructura tradicional de madera y una cadena servía para soportar ollas y así calentar agua o alimentos.

El chico situó un caldero mediano lleno de agua sobre el fuego, echó dentro algunas raíces y hierbas así como unas cuantas verduras. Se sentó en el borde de la estructura, no se molestó en girarse y ver que hacia su progenitor, solo con sus sentidos le bastaba para saber que estaba rebuscando en el pequeño refrigerador algo que echarse a la boca.

—¿No tienes carne? —preguntó el hombre mientras se sentaba a su lado masticando una bola de arroz, pero él no se molestó en contestar.

Su padre terminó de tragar de forma grosera y durante unos instantes ambos contemplaron las llamas lamer la madera con su danza hipnótica, iluminando tenuemente sus rostros en la oscura estancia.

—¿Recuerdas aquello de lo que hablamos? —Asintió sin dejar de mirar el fuego, el agua comenzó a hervir en el caldero—. Ha llegado el momento, no podemos esperar más tiempo.

Los ojos azules del muchacho brillaron un instante. Había esperado aquello, lo había temido durante años. Por fin abandonaría aquel lugar sepultado entre las altas montañas chinas y regresaría a su hogar.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

.

* * *

.

"Se busca maestro"

Observó el escueto anuncio sin pizca de emoción, era tal y como se lo había relatado su padre. Una excusa perfecta.

Hacía menos de tres horas que había regresado a Japón, con su gruesa mochila de viaje a cuestas y sintiéndose exhausto, había pocas cosas que le sedujeran menos que entrar en aquel lugar.

La casa tenía unas proporciones gigantescas, más propias de una residencia del período edo.

¿Qué tipo de personas le esperaban allí dentro? Pocas habían sido las advertencias de su progenitor, aunque bien sabía que su padre nunca había sido hombre de muchas palabras.

Solo dos muy escuetas: La primera, "nunca confíes en ellos" y la segunda "ni se te pase por la cabeza encapricharte con alguna de esas crías".

Ante tal mención no pudo evitar enrojecer. Su vida en China había transcurrido de forma caótica, mudándose continuamente, aprendiendo técnicas imposibles de los más respetados anacoretas. La mayor parte de sus clases y exámenes los había tomado a distancia, y las pocas veces que había asistido a la escuela lo hizo en pequeñas poblaciones, con apenas media docena de chicos de su edad. La idea de entablar conversaciones de más de tres palabras con una persona desconocida era algo que aún le generaba ansiedad. Y más si se trataba de una chica.

No le gustaban las chicas, en el mejor de los casos eran superficiales y ruidosas. Estaba demasiado centrado en su propio arte como para dejar que su pensamiento divagara en ideas tan poco apropiadas como aquellas.

Sacudió la cabeza y su trenza negra y larga azotó el aire al compás, se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas y aguantando la respiración caminó hacia el interior del lugar. Debía andar con mil ojos, aquella era la tarea más importante que llevaría a cabo en su vida, lo único que le permitiría restaurar el perdido honor de su familia.

En su naturaleza no estaba el engaño, mucho menos la desconfianza, pero con los años… ah, con el peso de la culpa y la soledad su corazón atormentado había comenzado a adoptar nuevas formas, de tal manera que convertirse en alguien que no era no le suponía mayor problema.

Se adentró en la casa, en las fauces de una morada ajena sabiéndose un intruso. Tratando de disfrazar sus aviesas intenciones con un gesto más propio de un turista perdido. Debía acostumbrarse, debía actuar tal y como se esperaba de él.

No dio más que unos pasos cuando le llegó un sonido familiar, una respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo de la práctica. Con curiosidad subió los peldaños de lo que parecía un viejo dojô de madera y atisbó entre sus puertas una escena inesperada.

Dentro había una chica, debía ser una de _ellas_. Se movía de forma contundente, llena de energía lanzando potentes patadas al aire que hacían que su largo y negro cabello se pegara a su rostro por el sudor. La observó con detenimiento, con la misma intensidad de un explorador al descubrir una nueva especie animal.

Era fuerte, pero a la vez estaba llena de debilidades. La forma en la que apoyaba el pie en el suelo era demasiado burda, la posición de su tobillo dejaba lugar a un golpe demoledor.

Sus brazos flexionados y pegados a su tronco parecían de principiante, sus golpes podían ser cuatro veces más potentes si pulía un poco su técnica. Y sin embargo la determinación de sus movimientos era arrolladora, solo comparable con la furia del mar embravecido al chocar con las rocas del espigón.

Sin duda tendría que tener cuidado con ella, pues no parecía el tipo de persona apacible y confiada. No, ella no era moldeable, era un volcán lanzando cascotes al aire en forma de patadas, brutales y desacompasadas.

Era alguien con quien hubiera preferido no tener que tratar.

Y de pronto la explosión se detuvo, contuvo un golpe en el aire, como si se hubiera quedado de piedra por un encantamiento, giró la cabeza y le miró. Le vio con sus ojos marrones y su rostro blanquecino cubierto de sudor, con sus cabellos negros revueltos y su respiración entrecortada.

Ranma contuvo el aliento sin saber porqué, esperando ser descubierto en sus pensamientos. De alguna forma creyó que en aquellos ojos marrones se escondía la capacidad de ver a través de su mentira, de adivinar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—¿Quién eres?

Tragó saliva, las relaciones sociales no eran su fuerte. En su mirada podía apreciar la suspicacia, el gesto desdeñoso con el que le examinaba.

—Mi nombre es Suô, vengo por lo del puesto de maestro. —Sus primeras palabras no fueron tan inverosímiles después de todo, incluso logró controlar el ligero temblor de su voz.

—No necesitamos un maestro, lárgate. —Se apresuró a responder ella mientras echaba hacia atrás su larga melena de un intenso movimiento de cuello y se ajustaba el cinto.

—P-pero el cartel de fuera... —Por un momento toda la sangre de su cerebro se congeló, no podía ser que de entrada su plan hiciese aguas.

—Ya hemos contratado a un maestro —le aclaró —. Llegas tarde, la vacante está ocupada.

—¿Desde cuándo? —insistió, terco. Cierto era que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con desconocidos, pero una cosa estaba clara, aquella chica era una imbécil maleducada.

—Desde hace tiempo, y si ya has acabado con tu interrogatorio haz el favor de salir de mi casa. —La muchacha avanzó hacia él y sin mediar una sola palabra pasó a su lado, bajó las escaleras del dojô y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada con paso resolutivo.

Ranma no pudo evitar seguirla, prácticamente desesperado.

—¿Y ya está? Me he tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí, lo mínimo sería hacerme una prueba.

Ella continuó caminando hasta afuera de la casa, tomó el cartel y lo quitó de la entrada, poniéndoselo bajo el brazo y volviendo a ingresar por el camino de gravilla.

—¿Qué? ¿No aceptas un no? —respondió airada, con sus ojos ardiendo y el entrecejo fruncido, pero el chico no se aminoró, se mantuvo firme adivinando que, tal vez, aquel enfado no lo había provocado él, solo lo había avivado con su interrupción.

—No me digas que tú eres el maestro —aventuró con una sonrisa torcida—. Es eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué si lo fuera?

—Yo soy mucho mejor que tú. —No estaba fanfarroneando, lo pensaba de verdad, se cruzó de brazos reafirmando su postura y la chica tiró el cartel al suelo, encarándolo malhumorada.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—¿Ah? —Entrecerró los ojos sin entender nada.

—¿Acaso eres sordo?

—No sé de qué hablas.

Y realmente no lo sabía, pero mucho se temía que de alguna manera u otra terminaría por averiguarlo. Los ojos de ella le miraban con un desprecio injustificado, tan intensamente que sintió como se arrugaba ante su implacable actitud.

—Akane, ¿quién es tu amigo?

Su conversación, o lo que fuera que estaban haciendo se vió interrumpida por un hombre alto, de gesto adusto y ojos pequeños. Su tez morena conjugaba con sus cabellos negros que dejaba caer sobre sus hombros, y un grueso bigote adornaba su labio superior, haciéndole ver intimidante. Ranma se apresuró en sus conclusiones, sin duda era él.

Estaba delante del mismísimo Sôun Tendô.

Le costó reaccionar a tiempo, aún a su pesar inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—No es mi amigo, al parecer su nombre es Suô y viene por el puesto de maestro —se apresuró a aclarar, cruzando los brazos bajo sus pechos y sin perderle ojo.

—Oh, dime chico, ¿donde aprendiste artes marciales? —preguntó interesado, a lo que Ranma se dio prisa en recitar aquel discurso bien estudiado, la versión de su vida que de ahora en adelante sería su única verdad.

Sabía que la mejor forma de esconder una mentira era contar medias verdades, de esa forma no caería en la tentación inconsciente de buscar la sanación que provoca la franqueza.

—Estudié en China.

—¿Y aún así dominas el Kempô japonés?

—Sí, señor.

Ante su respuesta pudo escuchar perfectamente el resoplido de incredulidad y fastidio que emitió la chica que continuaba a su lado, observando hosca.

Por pura prudencia se mordió la lengua.

—Eso está por ver. —Más que una declaración fue un reto, el chico elevó una ceja en un claro gesto de fastidio reprimido, si esa pequeña maleducada quería una paliza estaba más que dispuesto a dársela.

—¿Necesitas una demostración? —Su tono contenido corrió el riesgo de volar por los aires, había algo en su actitud, en su semblante huraño que despertaba su ira.

—Cuando quieras —respondió orgullosa.

Ranma ardía de ganas de demostrar sus habilidades, más si cabe de cerrarle la boca a aquella chiquilla.

—No. —Su duelo fue suspendido de golpe. Con voz autoritaria Soun Tendô se plantó entre los dos contendientes y observó al recién llegado fijamente. Ranma apenas era un par de centímetros más alto que él, tragó saliva soportando la inspección con el corazón latiendo en sus sienes.

Una vocecilla interior le gritaba que apartara la vista, que aquel hombre podía descubrir quién era en realidad si le daba la oportunidad de seguir con su escrutinio. Por más que su padre se lo había asegurado una y mil veces, era demasiado raro que Soun Tendô no supiera de su existencia.

—Si consigues darme un golpe el puesto es tuyo.

Aquello sí que le pilló por sorpresa, en el rostro del patriarca no había duda alguna. Quería un combate contra él. Sopesó lo pros y los contras en una décima de segundo y en seguida supo que debía hacerlo, siempre había sido una posibilidad.

—¡No papá! Deja que luche yo. —Se quejó la chica indignada, pero de nada le sirvió pues el hombre la ignoró por completo y haciendo un amable gesto invitó a Ranma a seguirle.

Caminaron de regreso al dojô y antes de entrar se quitaron los zapatos, Ranma se desprendió de su pesada mochila de viaje. La muchacha les siguió a una distancia prudencial, golpeando con furia la gravilla con los pies, como una niña contradicha. Entraron en la sala forrada en madera clara, pulida y barnizada a la perfección. Por las ventanas superiores se colaba el aire y la claridad del día, que en sus últimas horas se antojaba anaranjado.

No hablaron más, se saludaron calladamente con una inclinación, en un gesto de respeto y ambos contrincantes adoptaron poses de combate.

Ranma intentó concentrarse en analizar al hombre que tenía delante, ignorando las afiladas miradas que esa chica le dirigía, sentada junto a la puerta. En su cabeza se repitió media docena de veces que no debía vacilar, pero tampoco mostrar todas sus cartas.

Su estilo no era para nada convencional, y precisamente en ese detalle radicaba su capacidad de sorpresa. Debía vencerle sin llamar en exceso su atención, no más de lo necesario.

Sin duda más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Dado que Soun Tendô no parecía interesado en iniciar la pelea, dio un paso al frente lanzando un golpe débil con sus puños más en busca de una reacción que intentando golpear de primera intención. Su enemigo reaccionó deprisa esquivando sin problemas e intentando capturar su brazo para así ejecutar una llave, pero el chico no se dejó.

Podía ir un poco más rápido. Apoyando su peso sobre su pierna izquierda lanzó una patada directa al hombro, y sin que a Soun le diera tiempo a reaccionar encadenó esta con otra media docena de patadas acrobáticas en una suerte de juego de pies más rápidos que la vista.

El hombre levantó el antebrazo amortiguando la golpiza y entonces llegó su turno de atacar. Su mano surgió desde su hombro en un movimiento rápido, casi prodigioso, más parecía una serpiente moviendo su largo cuerpo que una extremidad humana.

Era endiabladamente rápido, mucho más de lo que creyó. Le esquivó por apenas milímetros, doblando su tronco arriba y abajo intentando que aquella danza envenenada no lograra golpearle, antes de que se diera cuenta estaba sudando.

No aguantaría mucho más así, saltó sobre su cabeza en una espectacular pirueta e intentó encontrar su punto débil a la espalda, pero Soun ya la estaba esperando, se defendió magníficamente con un barrido de pies que Ranma esquivó por los pelos, alzando una de sus piernas y dando un salto hacia atrás.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, ahí estaba el hueco que había estado buscando. Se agachó y giró al tiempo que su puño izquierdo se cerraba potente en extensión. Se detuvo apenas un milímetro de su rostro, abanicando un aire huracanado que hizo que los cabellos de su enemigo se sacudieran.

Un silencio estático inundó el dojô.

Soun recompuso su postura.

—¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

—Suô.

—¿Y tu nombre?

—Ranma.

—Bienvenido, Ranma —dijo haciendo una inclinación más leve que su saludo inicial, el chico le imitó, nervioso.

—G-gracias, no le decepcionaré.

Acto seguido el patriarca familiar se retiró del dojo, no sin antes pararse junto a la chica quién siquiera pestañeaba, solo le miraba muda, no sabría decir si de asombro o de indignación.

—Akane, explícale sus horarios y obligaciones.

Y sin más que añadir se perdió por el camino.

La incomodidad era tan real que prácticamente podía degustarse, ambos se miraron de reojo. Ranma se secó el sudor de la frente y ella se puso en pié. Agarró la mochila que el chico había dejado tirada sin cuidado en el suelo y se la echó al hombro, desenvuelta, que en comparación con su pequeña estatura quedaba casi ridícula.

No obstante al artista marcial no le pasó por alto la fuerza de sus brazos y su mirada indómita, sin duda estaba entrenada.

Sin previo aviso le lanzó el abultado petate y el chico lo atrapó al vuelo, sabiendo que nada de lo que había pasado era de su agrado, y no obstante ahí estaba, obedeciendo sin rechistar las órdenes de su padre.

—La primera clase empieza a las 7, cada una dura dos horas con una pausa para comer. En la tarde los jueves y los martes darás clase a la asociación de mujeres, los lunes, miércoles y viernes hay dos grupos, los menores de 12 años y los mayores de 15. La cena se sirve a las ocho y muy a mi pesar supongo que estás invitado, ¿alguna otra duda?

Parpadeó intentando asimilar la información, pero mucho más le confundía el tono hosco, la clara advertencia que leía en sus palabras.

—No, y prefiero cenar por mi cuenta, gracias. No vayas a escupir veneno sobre mi comida con esa lengua de víbora. —Debió contener sus palabras, sin duda alguna debió de guardarse su opinión.

Ella le miró asombrada, abrió los ojos y su boca se curvó ligeramente.

—Hazme un favor —dijo suave, aproximándose un paso más a él, invadiendo su espacio personal sin pudor ni permiso. Ranma contuvo el aliento mientras las manos de la chica resbalaban rápidas sobre su pecho y asían con fuerza su camisa, arrugándola en sus puños.

No pudo evitar fijarse en su rostro por primera vez, bajo aquella expresión de asco, de profundo disgusto se escondían unos ojos marrones gigantescos. Tiró de él y se vio arrastrado por su fuerza bruta, por el empuje violento que parecía poseer todos sus actos.

Ni siquiera lo vio venir, la chica estrelló su rodilla contra su estómago en un golpe certero y brutal. Se quedó sin aliento un par de segundos antes de caer de rodillas intentando comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

Ella le contempló desde su altura, sin atisbo de piedad o arrepentimiento.

—Mañana... no aparezcas —dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dejarle allí, abandonado a su suerte.

Ranma tardó unos minutos en conseguir sobreponerse, se palpó el estómago y se quedó tirado boca arriba sobre las viejas maderas que crujían ligeramente bajo su peso.

Era cierto que tratar con mujeres no era una de sus mejores cualidades, pero aquella experiencia había rozado lo absurdo. Esa chica le odiaba, le odiaba de verdad.

No se esperaba tanto rechazo, y menos sin haber dado siquiera una excusa. Excepto lo de llamarla "víbora", claro.

Se puso en pie sobándose el durísimo golpe, preguntándose si le entraría la cena o directamente la vomitaría. Esa chica... si hubiera sido un hombre le habría roto todos los dientes.

Con un suspiro salió del dojô y caminó calle abajo, debía buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, algo le decía que el día de mañana no sería mucho mejor.

.

* * *

.

Eran las 6 y media de la mañana cuando se presentó delante de la casa de los Tendô. Una ligera niebla cubría la calle, que mezclada con el frío provocaba que sus mejillas se tornaran coloradas. Pensó que lo mejor era empezar con buen pie, o al menos dando una buena imagen.

Cogió aire unas cuantas veces mientras abría y cerraba las manos. Mierda, estaba nervioso. La culpa era de esa niñata, aún le molestaba el golpe. En su cabeza había pensado una y mil formas de devolvérselo, pero por más vueltas que le daba no estaba bien pegar a una mujer, así fuera una insoportable.

Iba a traspasar la puerta cuando el objeto de sus pensamientos casi choca con él. Salía a correr, vestía unas mallas deportivas y una coleta baja que terminaba en un lazo anudando su cabello.

No dijo una palabra, evidentemente mortificada por su presencia pasó a su lado como una exhalación. ¿Qué se había pensado?¿Que realmente no aparecería? El chico sonrió para sus adentros anotándose una pequeña victoria.

Se recompuso y entró en el dojô no muy seguro de qué debía hacer, pero no le hizo falta esperar demasiado pues por la puerta vio aparecer a otra muchacha. De rostro sereno y sonrisa perenne, parecía la representación en carne y hueso de la diosa kanon.

—Tú debes de ser Suô-kun —dijo con una voz apacible que conjugaba a la perfección con su apariencia.

Ranma se apresuró a hacer una inclinación, tal y como le había explicado su padre, esa debía ser otra de las hijas de Tendô.

—Qué educado —Apostilló llevándose una mano a la mejilla y sonriendo ligeramente—. Padre nos habló ayer de tí, dime, ¿has desayunado?

El estómago del chico contestó por él con un descomunal rugido, las mejillas de Ranma se colorearon de pura vergüenza. Tan nervioso había estado por tener un buen comienzo en su primer día de trabajo que no había probado bocado, aunque aquello pareció divertir a su interlocutora.

—Ven, he hecho arroz de sobras. Te dará tiempo antes de empezar las clases.

Y él, obediente y hambriento la siguió. Se quitó los zapatos en el recibidor de la casa y pudo apreciar la sencillez y austeridad del lugar. Se trataba de una gran construcción, quizás en otros tiempos perteneciente a una familia adinerada de muchos miembros.

Tenía un aire ceremonial y una pulcritud digna de admirar.

Llegaron al salón donde una gran mesa rectangular se asentada en el tatami llena de diferentes platos. El chico la observó sobrecogido, tan acostumbrado estaba a vivir solo, a la comida para uno, a los fideos ramen deshidratados del supermercado que se percató, asombrado, que hacía años que no disfrutaba de una comida casera. No tenía siquiera el recuerdo de haberlo hecho.

—Adelante. —Le invitó ella, y Ranma se sentó en el lugar que le había indicado, recibiendo un tazón de arroz de sus amables manos—. Come cuanto quieras, necesitarás energías. — continuó tomando ella misma un tazón y picoteando con sus palillos un poco de encurtido.

—G-gracias —contestó, conmovido por su amabilidad. Pero inmediatamente una parte de su aturullada cabeza le recordó que no debía bajar la guardia, que aquella amable cara podía ser una máscara traicionera.

Se llevó los palillos a la boca con un pedazo de pescado y enseguida sintió el delicioso sabor de la comida recién hecha, el bocado prácticamente se deshacía en su boca. Reprimió un suspiro de placer y continuó comiendo sin poder expresar su agradecimiento.

Lo acababa de decidir, si algún día se casaba lo haría con una mujer que supiera cocinar.

—Vaya, que apetito... — dijo ella viendo a su invitado dar bocados cada vez más grandes y veloces—. Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Tragó la comida que tenía en la boca corriendo el riesgo de atragantarse.

—Me llamo Ranma. —No había ningún motivo para no usar su nombre real, ya bastante complicado le resultaba atender a aquel apellido falso.

—Ranma-kun, yo me llamo Kasumi. Y si no es indiscreción, ¿qué edad tienes?

—Acabo de cumplir 19 años. —Continuó él, sin percatarse del interrogatorio mientras tomaba un huevo y prácticamente lo engullía de un solo bocado.

—Qué curioso, igual que Akane.

De pronto la comida comenzó a saberle amarga. Obviamente hablaba de _ella_. Su disgusto debió ser más que evidente ya que Kasumi arrugó el entrecejo.

—Os conocísteis ayer, ¿no?

—¿Y no huiste espantado? Sorprendente. — Ambos giraron la cabeza para descubrir a la tercera persona que acababa de inmiscuirse en su conversación.

Se trataba de una chica de mediana estatura, delgada y con buena figura. Llevaba el pelo corto con un peinado moderno y su expresión la delataba como una husmeadora nata.

—Nabiki, ¿no desayunas antes de ir a la universidad? —le invitó Kasumi, y ella se sentó a la mesa en frente de Ranma, evaluándole con seriedad.

—H-Hola, encantado. —Saludó tímido.

—¿Tanto necesitas el trabajo? Te informo que en el combini de la esquina buscan empleados y pagan mucho mejor.

—¡Nabiki! No seas grosera con nuestro invitado. —La amonestó, pero ella hizo caso omiso de la advertencia, le miró impaciente a la espera de una respuesta.

—Yo soy un artista marcial, no quiero trabajar en una tienda.

—Aahhh... con que era eso. —Sonrió de medio lado, sus palabras parecían decir que había comprendido, pero su expresión la contradecía.

—Nabiki. —Le advirtió de nuevo Kasumi, esta vez con un tono menos amable, y Ranma, entendiendo que se encontraba en una situación cuanto menos extraña, se dio prisa en acabar su plato.

Posó el tazón sobre la mesa y juntó sus manos tan solo un segundo en señal de agradecimiento.

—Gracias por el desayuno, pero me gustaría comenzar a trabajar cuanto antes. —Y era cierto, aquella chica de mirada astuta le incomodaba lo suficiente como para querer abandonar toda aquella y deliciosa comida.

—Qué trabajador. —Le sonrió amable Kasumi.

Se puso en pie y se encaminó de regreso al dojô, quería empezar con un suave calentamiento antes de que llegasen sus primeros alumnos.

Pero sus intenciones se vieron de nuevo truncadas por ella. ¿Como habían dicho que se llamaba?¿Akane? Le estaba esperando, cruzada de brazos y con sus leggins de correr le miraba desde la puerta principal.

Según se aproximaba Ranma pudo notar el sudor perlado que adornaba su rostro, estaba claro que había hecho una carrera de buena mañana, quizás más enérgica de lo que tenía planeado.

—¿Qué te pasa en la cabeza? —soltó ella violentamente —. ¿No te ha quedado claro que no eres bienvenido?

—Sólo quiero trabajar —respondió el chico sin ganas de pelear.

—Ah, ¿sí? Puede que a mi padre le hayas impresionado, pero yo no soy tan fácil. Si quieres el puesto tendrás que vencerme.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado, si había algo que le encantaba era un buen reto. Levantó una ceja burlón y le hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Detrás de tí —dijo indicándole hacia el dojô.

El día se antojaba prometedor.

.

* * *

.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Período Edo: Período que abarca desde 1603 hasta 1868 en la historia de Japón. Se caracteriza por el mandato del showunato.

Kanon: Deidad de origen budista con forma de mujer que suele referenciarse como ejemplo de belleza y bondad.

Combini: Pequeños establecimientos abiertos 24h que venden comida, periódicos y prácticamente cualquier cosa que se pueda necesitar en una urgencia.

 **¡Hola a todos!**

¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? Ya me contesto yo, ¡demasiado! Perdón por tan larga ausencia, lo cierto es que ahora me cuesta mucho esfuerzo encontrar aunque sea un huequito en mi agenda para dedicar a mis amados fics. Durante todo este tiempo mi cabeza ha seguido funcionando por su cuenta y riesgo, imaginando nuevos escenarios e historias que jamás tenía tiempo de escribir. No puedo decir que el panorama haya mejorado, pero al menos, me he propuesto intentar sacar mis fics adelante, aunque sea espaciando más las actualizaciones. Muchas gracias por leer y por tenerme paciencia, ya sabéis que jamás dejo un fic sin completar, así que espero que me tengáis fe en esta nueva aventura.

Y mil gracias a mi querida _beta reader_ y correctora **Nodokita** , por acompañarme, una vez más, en mis locuras.

Un saludo.

LUM


	2. Odio a los hombres

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **Honor**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Odio a los hombres**

La observó entrar en el dojô con pasos firmes y furiosos. Quizás fuera por su actitud a la defensiva o por ese entrecejo profundamente arrugado, pero él se sintió extrañamente tranquilo, mucho más que en la mañana, antes de que se cruzaran por primera vez.

—¿Entonces quieres que peleemos? —preguntó no porque tuviera ninguna duda, si no por darle a aquella pobre chica la oportunidad de retractarse.

—Golpéame tan fuerte como puedas, no creas que me voy a rendir fácilmente —le contestó ella deshaciéndose de su sudadera y tirándola contra una de las paredes de la estancia.

A Ranma le pareció que aquello era jugar sucio, vestida tan solo con unas mallas ajustadas y una camiseta sudada no se le ocurrió de dónde podía agarrarla para efectuar una llave sin ver comprometido algún punto de su anatomía.

—Yo… eh… no me gusta pelear con mujeres. No quiero golpearte. —Intentó excusarse, pero aquello solo consiguió incendiar aún más la ira de Akane.

La chica adoptó una pose perfecta de pelea y le analizó con los ojos entrecerrados, completamente concentrada. No había nada que hacer, Ranma se plantó delante de ella e hizo otro tanto. Avanzó un pie y elevó los codos en una postura de kung-fu de sobras conocida.

Ella atacó primero, lanzó un puñetazo directo a su cara y a él le bastó con combarse hacia atrás para esquivarlo. Akane alzó una pierna intentando pillarle desprevenido y golpear al tiempo que recuperaba la verticalidad, pero Ranma la vió venir y ejecutó un perfecto mortal hacia atrás con una caída impecable. Ella apretó los dientes y le aplicó con furia toda una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas encadenadas, giraba, barría, intentaba agarrarle de algún modo, pero él era escurridizo como una anguila, detenía sus golpes o se limitaba a esquivarlos por apenas milímetros, como si sus ojos estuvieran entrenados para ver a cámara lenta.

Akane terminó por frustrarse, apretó el puño derecho y soltó un grito furioso mientras le atacaba con todo lo que tenía, consiguiendo tan sólo enterrar su brazo en la pared de madera y romperla completamente. Respiró agitada, sin entender bien cómo podía existir alguien tan rápido, mucho más que su padre.

—Gané —declaró Ranma a su espalda, cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza y mirándola altivo.

—¡Antes muerta! —exclamó ella sorpresivamente, lanzándose de nuevo encima del contrariado muchacho. Tarde entendió Ranma que aquella chica no se detendría con una aplastante derrota, vio su error en cuanto ella le arrastró hacia el suelo, en un forcejeo tan sucio como desesperado.

No le quedó más remedio, agarró sus finas muñecas y ejecutó una llave inmovilizadora, de tal forma que acabó prácticamente tumbado sobre su espalda, aplastándola con su peso al tiempo que aprisionaba una de sus manos y a la otra la retenía contra el suelo.

La escuchó bufar con su rostro contra las lamas de madera, se resistió todo lo humanamente posible hasta que pasado casi un minuto dejó de pelear. Para entonces Ranma estaba sudando y sin duda impresionado por tantísima testarudez.

Aflojó el agarre, aún con miedo de soltarla y que toda aquella escena volviera a repetirse, pero ella apenas se movió. Se quedó tendida en el suelo, con su brazo aún retorcido sobre su espalda, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado de haberse excedido. Al fin y al cabo era una chica, no debía pesar siquiera cincuenta kilos, y a pesar de su desatada fuerza, sus muñecas y sus tobillos eran finos.

Y en respuesta ella se levantó de golpe y giró la cabeza con brusquedad, enfrentándole. En su rostro se reflejaba la frustración, y en sus ojos brillantes lágrimas contenidas.

—¡Te odio! ¡Odio a los hombres! —dijo antes de ponerse en pie y salir corriendo del dojô, dejando al chico solo y confundido.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza, no entendía nada.

.

* * *

.

—¿Qué tal tu primera clase? —preguntó aquella amable y angelical voz a la que podría habituarse con facilidad.

Kasumi salió a su encuentro en el pasillo del comedor, con una bandeja entre sus manos. La posó con delicadeza en el suelo con un gesto tan hábil que ni siquiera hizo un ruido. El chico la observó un segundo antes de acercarse a ella y aceptar la toalla que le tendía para que se secara el sudor.

—Bien, supongo… —Su primera clase había sido para un grupo de amigables jubilados, quienes se habían sorprendido de tener un nuevo y joven maestro.

Ranma se había dedicado a hacer un ligero calentamiento seguido de algunas katas básicas y posturas sencillas, a lo cual parecían más que habituados. Después hicieron unos cuantos ejercicios por parejas tras lo cual terminó la clase.

Para el artista marcial todo resultaba nuevo, y no estaba muy seguro de estar haciéndolo bien, pero los alumnos parecían satisfechos y eso era lo importante.

 _Ella_ no había regresado. Mucho menos le había dado cualquier tipo de indicaciones sobre cómo realizar su trabajo, ¿acaso esperaba que lo adivinara solo?

Se pasó la toalla por la cabeza, aunque no había hecho demasiado esfuerzo físico notaba las consecuencias de toda la tensión acumulada.

—Disculpa a mi hermana, por favor —dijo de improviso, parecía avergonzada —. Ella no suele… no está pasando por un buen momento.

Ranma se limitó a asentir, haciendo ver que lo comprendía pero en realidad no le importaba demasiado, no estaba allí para hacer amigos o entrar en los jueguecitos de aquella torpe malcriada.

—No importa —respondió.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo ella con su hermosa sonrisa. Era complicado ignorar la belleza serena de Kasumi Tendô, Ranma tragó saliva y se concentró en sus pies.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo antes de que empiece la siguiente clase? —preguntó.

Kasumi se llevó una mano a la mejilla, pensativa, pero una voz inconfundible interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Puedes empezar limpiando el dojô — _Ella_ había regresado, con su mirada dura y sin restos de lágrimas, parecía haberse repuesto de su encuentro.

Sin saber porqué, el artista marcial no pudo evitar erguirse.

—¿Ya has vuelto de la universidad? Pensaba que hoy tenías clase hasta tarde —repuso su hermana mayor.

—¿Cómo quieres que me quede tranquila con este al mando? Nada más llegar me he dado la vuelta —respondió sin un ápice de arrepentimiento, dirigiéndole una mirada furibunda.

Sus cabellos estaban más arreglados que en la mañana, caían lisos sobre sus hombros e iban atados con un lazo blanco que se mantenía firme sobre su cabeza. Llevaba una falda plisada hasta la rodilla y una blusa blanca.

Por algún motivo pensó que aquel look no le pegaba para nada. ¿Una chica con un carácter tan agresivo y vestida como una dama? Era una contradicción en sí misma.

Él le mantuvo la mirada, igual de desafiante. No iba a dejar que tirara su orgullo por tierra.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No has holgazaneado suficiente? -le increpó ella.

—¡Akane! —La regañó en tono severo su hermana mayor, pero ella ni se inmutó, continuó con su pose firme esperando sin duda un nuevo enfrentamiento. Parecía disfrutar de aquello, de su legitimidad como habitante de aquella casa para mandar y disponer del recién llegado.

¿O acaso seguía pensando que podría espantarle con sus malos modos?

—Es igual, gracias por el té —contestó educado y haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia la dulce Kasumi.

Se alzó tan alto como era, no le tenía ningún miedo a aquella chiquilla, y ya le había demostrado que si estaba allí dando clases era por méritos propios. Nadie le había regalado nada. Jamás.

—Si quieres la revancha... —Comenzó él.

—Mañana a las 7. —Se adelantó la chica, demostrando una arrogancia que no parecía entender de derrotas —. Te pienso machacar.

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo reprimir la sonrisa fanfarrona que se asomaba entre sus labios.

—Estoy deseando ver cómo lo intentas —contestó seguro de sí mismo, se miraron con sendos entrecejos fruncidos, con las chispas de la concentración bullendo en una nube de peligrosa energía.

—Ejem.

De nuevo la dulce Kasumi al rescate. Tan sólo con aclararse la garganta dejó claro que de ahora en adelante las riendas de aquella conversación las tenía ella.

—Akane, ¿puedes enseñarle a Ranma lo que tiene que hacer?

Parecía una pregunta, una sugerencia quizás, pero en realidad no lo era. Estaba dando una orden de manera incontestable. Y ella, testaruda como una mula, no fue capaz de hablarle con dureza a su hermana.

Se tragó su orgullo, y por la cara que puso, debió saberle a mierda.

—Claro, como no —contestó antes de darle la espalda y caminar a paso militar por el pasillo—. Sígueme, Sûo.

Era la segunda vez que la veía en aquella misma situación, acatando una orden a regañadientes, primero fue su padre, ahora, su hermana. Debía resultarle frustrante tener que hacer algo que estaba tan en desacuerdo con sus deseos reales, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ese punto?

La siguió hasta el jardín, teniendo que ponerse los zapatos a toda prisa, y avanzó con unas cuantas zancadas hasta quedar a poco más de un metro.

Akane regresó al dojô y miró con desagrado al suelo, sucio, lleno de sudor y pisadas.

—Tras cada clase limpiarás el suelo. Los utensilios están en un pequeño cobertizo, allí —dijo señalando hacia fuera, a una pequeña construcción que debía hacer las veces de trastero y cuarto escobero.

—Claro. —Acató el joven sin poner pegas, no le parecía nada descabellado.

—Como ya dije ayer —puntualizó con un ligero rintintin—, tienes dos clases por la mañana y dos por la tarde. Los alumnos han estado cambiando mucho de maestro últimamente, sería necesario hacer una evaluación del estado general de conocimientos de cada uno antes de seguir con las clases, y en base a eso avanzar con las prácticas. Ten en cuenta que en las clases de la mañana los alumnos son de mayor edad, por lo que debes intentar dirigir la práctica hacia los estiramientos y movimientos que requieran de más equilibrio que fuerza física. —Tomó aire un momento antes de continuar—. Para los adolescentes es mejor ejercicios de gran exigencia física y que les resulten divertidos, lo mejor es la práctica por parejas, y para el grupo de mujeres están aprendiendo ataques básicos y evasivos, continúa con ello.

Le miró de soslayo, y ella misma se sorprendió de que la estuviera escuchando con tanta atención.

—¿Te queda alguna otra duda?

—¿Tú no impartes clase? —dijo sin pensar, y notó cómo volvía a tensarse, regresaba a su actitud defensiva, si es que alguna vez la había abandonado.

—No —dijo resignada —. La universidad me quita mucho tiempo, no obstante te echaré una mano en los fines de semana. Ah, y no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para que me hables sin formalidades.

Ranma arrugó el entrecejo.

—¡Venga ya! Tenemos la misma edad.

—No te tomes ningún tipo de confianzas conmigo, Suô. De todas formas no creo que te quedes demasiado tiempo, así que no te pongas cómodo —sugirió.

Tratar con ella era como hacerlo con un erizo, hiciera lo que hiciese, dijera lo que dijese, siempre terminaba pinchoneado.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, Tendô —puntualizó su apellido—, así lo haremos, pero necesito el trabajo. No sé qué le harías al resto de los pobres maestros que han pasado por este dojô, pero no creas que yo estoy hecho de la misma pasta.

—¿Hacerles?¿Yo? —Parecía perpleja, casi indignada—. No te hagas el tonto conmigo, ambos sabemos lo que has venido a buscar.

Se quedó pálido, ¿como lo había descubierto?¿acaso era tan obvio? Tomó aire intentando aligerar sus pensamientos. Era imposible, completamente imposible. Había tenido cuidado en ocultar su identidad, no existía certificado o documento alguno que le delatara, siquiera que demostrara su existencia.

Intentó tranquilizarse, debía haber otra explicación lógica para su acusación.

Un incómodo silencio se cernió entre ambos, Ranma puso su mejor cara de póker, la cual tampoco era especialmente buena.

—Mi padre no decidirá con quién debo casarme, así que no te creas que por ganar un par de peleas vas a quedarte aquí.

Ahora sí que estaba perdido.

—Casar... ¿qué? —Era como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

—Ya me has oído, siento si te habías hecho ilusiones, pero mañana vas a morder el polvo.

—Un momento, un momento, ¿de qué diablos hablas?

—¡He dicho que no te hagas el tonto!

Él pestañeó mientras la chica hacía un ejercicio de contención y se mantenía allí, plantándole cara con todas sus fuerzas, con los puños apretados y sin moverse un ápice.

Su cerebro intentó digerir las palabras que había podido captar al vuelo.

—Tú... ¿crees que me quiero casar contigo?

El decirlo en voz alta hizo que sus mejillas se incendiaran, totalmente perplejo ante el devenir de la conversación. Ella también pareció ser presa de la timidez y durante un instante vaciló.

—¿No estás aquí por eso?

La mandíbula se le cayó hasta el suelo, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo sólo... ¡Sólo quiero trabajar!

Ella le observó suspicaz, como si no acabara de creerle. Ranma no salía de su asombro.

—Mirad eso, ¡tenemos nuevo maestro! —Un tropel de alumnos interrumpió su incómoda discusión. Ambos pegaron un respingo y se separaron un par de pasos, ni siquiera habían sido conscientes de acercarse.

Ranma observó a los alegres muchachos quienes se descalzaban y al pasar hacían una inclinación de respeto. Les imitó de forma mecánica, aún con el sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas y dedicándole discretas y rápidas miradas a la chica que tenía enfrente.

—Bueno, yo ya me voy —dijo ella atropelladamente, pero antes de salir intercambió una mirada cómplice con algunos de los chicos que entraban.

—¿Lo de siempre? —preguntó el cabecilla del grupo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su suave rostro, miró por encima de su hombro al confuso y nuevo maestro y no dijo una palabra más.

El artista marcial tragó saliva mientras todos sus alumnos sonreían y comenzaban los estiramientos.

.

* * *

.

—¡Y la próxima vez jodidos niñatos no pienso contenerme! —gritó como advertencia final, mientras sus "alumnos" se apresuraban a escabullirse de la que había sido la peor clase de sus vidas.

Ranma, con la respiración agitada, la trenza medio deshecha, varios cortes en la ropa y en la cara, tembló de rabia, ¿cómo se atrevían?

Tenía golpes por todo el cuerpo, que de seguro en unas horas comenzarían a teñirse en colores rojos y morados. Por pura frustración golpeó la puerta con el puño cerrado, haciendo que el dojô temblara hasta los cimientos.

Se sacudió la mano, genial otro golpe más, esta vez en los nudillos.

Avanzó intentando morderse la lengua, tragarse su enfado, sacudió la puerta corredera del almacén, donde ella le había indicado que guardaban todos los cacharros para la limpieza.

Tomó un cubo y una bayeta.

Maldita. ¡Maldita arpía!

Llenó el cubo con agua y sumergió la bayeta en él imaginando que en realidad le estrangulaba el cuello a aquella muchacha. Les había puesto en contra de él, ¡No! Más bien les tenía adoctrinados en contra de cualquiera.

Solo eran preadolescentes, pero con eso ya les valía para hacerle pasar un mal rato.

La clase había comenzado de forma aparentemente normal, hizo caso de los consejos recibidos e intentó evaluar el nivel individual de cada uno de ellos. Aquel fue su primer error.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a frotar con rabia, limpiando los restos de sudor, incluso las pequeñas y rojas gotas de su propia sangre.

En cuanto comenzó la primera pelea debió entender que aquello no iba a resultar tan sencillo. Esos chicos no eran alumnos de instituto, eran combatientes adiestrados para la guerrilla.

El primero de ellos se defendía bien, no parecía gran cosa, pero en uno de sus ataques Ranma notó que algo filoso resbalaba sobre la tela de su camisa. Se apartó de un salto y vio con asombro como su camiseta de tirantes se rasgaba limpiamente. En las manos de aquel alumno no había nada.

—¿Pero qué...? —En sus ojos vio una tenaz determinación. Volvió a atacarle y esta vez sí, Ranma vio un cuter de manualidades emerger a toda velocidad por la manga de su gi de entrenamiento. Lo atrapó en el aire y retorció su mano, haciéndolo caer al suelo y mirándolo perplejo.

Fue entonces cuando el resto de sus alumnos vieron su oportunidad. El maestro novato solo sintió un aura peligrosa cerniéndose sobre él. El resto fue una locura.

Escuadras y cartabones afilados en sus esquinas, polvo de mina de lápiz cegándolo, un golpe en el pié con una pesa, lápices lanzados como nunchakus, clavándose en las paredes (y algunos en su cuerpo). Criajos corriendo a su alrededor pegando gritos de júbilo y excitación.

—¿Te rindes, maestro? —dijo uno de ellos, el primero que había hablado con Akane. Debía ser el responsable del intento de golpe de estado.

Un libro bien grueso le golpeó en la nuca, haciéndole caer al suelo, y una vez allí siguió recibiendo pinchazos y golpes con estuches y mochilas, incluso tuvieron la intención de atarle con uno de los cinturones de sus gis.

Ranma apretó los dientes y se incorporó impulsándose con los brazos, clavando fuertemente en la tarima la punta de sus pies. Y desde ahí les observó, agazapado, con los brazos colgando sobre sus rodillas en una pose más de pandillero que de artista marcial, levantó la cabeza y su dura mirada se clavó en ellos.

—Estáis muertos.

El resto era historia. Habían recibido la paliza de sus vidas, y eso que ni siquiera les había llegado a golpear con el puño cerrado, barrió el suelo con sus destrozados y vapuleados culos antes de echarlos del dojô. No sabría si volverían, y la verdad es que le importaba bien poco.

Terminó de limpiar, la bayeta estaba destrozada, la había escurrido tantas veces y con tanta saña que la tela se había vuelto jirones. La tiró sin cuidado dentro del cubo y entró en la casa. Esa chica le iba a oír.

.

* * *

.

—¿Ranma? —Kasumi miró al chico con preocupación, quién barría el comedor con su mirada en busca de la culpable de aquel ataque—. ¿Va todo bien?

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Akane? —definitivamente aquella sonrisa más que un gesto de amabilidad parecía una máscara, que vestía así tronara o lloviera—. Creo que ha salido por unos libros, pero dime, ¿te encuentras bien?

Era obvio que no lo estaba. Intentó tranquilizarse, destensó los puños y tomó aire, no quería pagarla con Kasumi, ella no tenía la culpa.

—Sí... creo que sí. Por hoy mis clases han terminado, así que creo que me marcharé. —Se inclinó ligeramente, tragándose su enfado, pero la mayor de las Tendô tenia otros planes para él.

—¿No prefieres tomar un baño antes? El agua está caliente, y quizás si te quedas un rato Akane llegue a casa.

Se lo pensó dos veces, no estaba en posición de rechazar un buen baño, y quizás si se relajaba un poco no estrangularía a aquella chica delante de toda su familia...

Asintió ligeramente y no se sorprendió al ver que en las suaves manos de Kasumi había aparecido una mullida toalla de baño.

—Está arriba, la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Y satisfecha regresó a sus quehaceres. El chico agarró la toalla y se dispuso a conocer más en profundidad aquella casa, al fin y al cabo, ¿no es para eso que estaba allí?

Subió las escaleras que había visto en la entrada y observó el largo pasillo, lleno de huecos y codos. Las antiguas casas japonesas eran espectaculares. Ni en mil vidas se habría imaginado en un lugar así.

Antes de entrar al baño contó las puertas que alcazaba con la vista, por su tamaño adivinó que había al menos seis habitaciones, un par de terrazas y multitud de armarios. La búsqueda sería interesante.

Las habitaciones de las tres Tendô estaban marcadas con sus nombres, labrados en placas de madera con formas de animales. Kasumi estaba escrito sobre una rana, Nabiki sobre una liebre, y Akane sobre un pato.

Sintió un cosquilleo en las manos, miró hacia la planta de abajo y, muy atento, escuchó las ollas hervir en el fuego y a Kasumi canturreando mientras cortaba alimentos en la cocina. El resto de la casa parecía totalmente desierta, ¿qué le impedía curiosear un poco?

Dejó las toallas en el suelo, junto a la puerta del baño, y de puntillas avanzó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la esquina, se asomó para ver otro pasillo, casi exacto al anterior. En la penumbra adivinó otra hilera de puertas.

No pudo evitar repetir en su cabeza aquella pregunta que se había hecho en un millar de ocasiones. Si fuera él... ¿dónde escondería algo tan valioso?

En aquel momento se sintió como un vulgar ladrón, aunque ese trabajo no podía hacerlo un ratero cualquiera, ¿verdad? Se suponía que los Tendô eran mucho más listos que eso.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, ya habría tiempo. Aunque antes más le valía librarse de la menor de las Tendô, esa chica le iba a dar más de un dolor de cabeza. Se detuvo frente a su puerta. Necesitaba una estrategia contra ella, quizás se mantendría calladita si la amenazaba con desvelar algún que otro trapo sucio.

"La información es poder". —Pensó mientras dejaba atrás todo remordimiento y giraba la manilla de su puerta, dispuesto a descubrir sus secretos.

Le sorprendió una habitación inesperadamente femenina.

La cama en un lateral, con una bonita colcha en color rosado. Sobre la pared algunas flores secas y fotografías de escenas familiares. El escritorio estaba despejado, tan solo coronado por una taza llena de bolígrafos. Todo parecía minuciosamente ordenado, olía bien...

Estaba en el cuarto de una chica por primera vez en su vida. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, de algún modo aún era demasiado inocente.

Pero no había tiempo que perder. En seguida localizó una alta cajonera pegada al armario, empezaría por ahí. Abrió el primero de los cajones solo para toparse con varios sujetadores, impolutos, bien doblados y ordenados. La mayoría eran de colores lisos, pero también había otros con cintas y encajes. Se sonrojó de nuevo y cerró de golpe, mejor empezar con el segundo cajón.

Craso error, abrió tan alterado que montones de prendas diminutas saltaron por los aires, provocando una lluvia de braguitas.

—Mierda... —masculló dándose prisa en recolectar las prendas íntimas mientras se moría de la pura vergüenza.

Justo en ese momento escuchó un ruido fuera de la ventana, todo el sonrojo se le fue de golpe y la sangre comenzó a palpitar en sus sienes mientras su rostro se tornaba pálido. Hizo un rollo con la ropa interior y cerró el cajón de cualquier manera.

Una fina mano se posó en el cristal y la ventana comenzó a abrirse, el pánico se apoderó de él. Sin lugar al que huir, la única salida que le quedó fue esconderse en el armario.

Respiraba agitado con un montón de prendas en la cabeza, intentando guarecerse y rezando a cuantos dioses conocía para no ser descubierto.

La puerta del armario era de lamas y eso le permitía ver lo que ocurría en la habitación. No sin sorpresa vio como Akane entraba en su propio cuarto como si se tratase de un ladrón, ¿quizás intentando huir de alguien? La chica suspiró mientras se quitaba los zapatos y apoyándose en su escritorio cerraba la ventana tras de sí.

Ranma tragó saliva pues al miedo de ser descubierto le siguió otro sentimiento, un temor inespecífico agarrado a la boca de su estómago.

Dándole la espalda, Akane se deshizo del lazo con el que adornaba su cabello y sacudió su larga melena, liberada. Seguidamente tomó una goma de pelo del primero de sus cajones y de forma ensayada, anudó su pelo en una coleta alta, dejando al descubierto su largo y blanco cuello.

Bajó la cremallera de su falda que cayó súbitamente al suelo, mostrando la desnudez de sus piernas y dándole al chico una visión privilegiada de su trasero. Ranma ni siquiera pestañeaba, contenía la respiración hipnotizado, sucumbiendo a la vergüenza de estar espiando a una mujer. A _esa_ mujer.

Comenzó a desabotonar su blusa y se deshizo de ella dejándola sobre la cama. Se estiró como si fuera un gato perezoso, con su cuerpo expuesto, llevando tan sólo la ropa interior. El artista marcial, cuya vida había transcurrido de forma errática, entregado al arte, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de observar a una mujer desvestirse, mucho menos en directo y ante sus narices.

Ella se giró y encaró el armario, en ese momento Ranma retrocedió hasta que su espada chocó con el fondo del mueble, tapó su boca con ambas manos intentando así que no escuchara su respiración. El sudor empapaba su frente y su espalda. Si le atrapaba todo se iría a la mierda. Pillado como un gilipollas, de la peor de las maneras.

Akane tomó la manilla de la pequeña puerta, pero justo un segundo después la soltó, pensativa.

—Lo dejé en… —murmuró para sí antes de salir al pasillo sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por su escasa ropa.

El chico cogió una gran bocanada de aire, era ahora o nunca. Salió del armario sin hacer un ruido, cerrando tras él de forma inaudible. Se precipitó sobre la ventana y salió a toda prisa, quedándose agazapado en el tejadillo bajo el alféizar.

Desde allí pudo ver como la encantadora Kasumi tendía la ropa en el jardín, debería dar un rodeo si no quería enfrentar preguntas raras, al fin y al cabo se suponía que estaba tomando un baño.

Reptó sobre el tejado, intentando rememorar la configuración de la casa, ¿donde había una ventana? Recordó que el largo pasillo al que se había asomado hacía una curva al fondo por donde parecía adivinarse luz. Siguió hacia allí y finalmente encontró un pequeño balconcillo donde colgaban algunas prendas delicadas.

Se descolgó del tejado y la madera crujió bajo sus pies, atravesó una habitación con algunos cestos llenos de ropa y una pequeña plancha plegable apoyada contra una de las paredes. En seguida estuvo en el pasillo conocido, avanzó con pasos cautos y le pareció escuchar una voz masculina, suave, casi un susurro saliendo de una de las habitaciones.

Se detuvo un momento agudizando sus sentidos.

—Querida, tengo muchas cosas que contarte. —Era sin duda la voz de Soun Tendô la que provenía de aquella habitación. Lo siguiente que pudo distinguir no fueron más que sílabas y palabras cortadas. Sin querer seguir tentando su suerte continuó avanzando, dejando atrás al patriarca.

Se asomó con cuidado en el recodo. Todo despejado. Su toalla seguía esperándole junto a la puerta del baño.

La tomó aliviado y suspiró girando el picaporte, ahora sí que necesitaba una ducha, había sudado tanto en esos minutos que la camiseta se le pegaba al torso como una segunda piel, agravando las secuelas del entrenamiento.

Entró sin pensar y al alzar la mirada allí estaba ella. Akane le daba la espalda mientras sus manos dejaban al descubierto su espalda al liberar el broche del sujetador. Se giró de golpe y le miró incrédula, mientras intentaba tapar su desnudez con las manos, luchando por no dejar caer el sostén.

Ranma se quedó pálido, pero rápidamente su color pasó al rojo intenso, más propio del pulpo cocido.

—¡Lo siento! Yo… —pero ella siquiera le dejó terminar, dió un paso y tapando sus senos con su antebrazo le propinó un fortísimo tortazo en la mejilla. Le giró la cara y Ranma se encontró, una vez más, recurriendo al escaso autocontrol que poseía.

—¿¡Pero a tí qué te pasa!? —le gritó sobándose el golpe, tendría suerte si no se le hinchaba.

—¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Fuera! ¡Largo!

Por un segundo estuvo tentado de obedecer ante lo vergonzoso de la situación, pero su tono agresivo, acompañado de los nada gratos recuerdos del entrenamiento de la tarde regresaron a él, avivando su enfado y destrozando sus maltratados nervios.

—¡No soy ningún pervertido! ¡Tu hermana me dijo que me diera un baño, no sabía que estabas aquí!

—Cómo te atreves... —ella apretó los dientes, luchando a su vez por no soltar su sostén y propinarle un segundo golpe, pero esta vez con el puño cerrado.

—Entérate, niñata ¡No eres mi tipo!

Y fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Pudo ver su ira, sus dientes apretados, su profunda humillación.

—¡Imbécil!

Él era un artista marcial entrenado, debería haber visto venir el golpe, pero su potencia fue tal que lo arrasó todo. Un puñetazo colosal.

Ranma pensó que la había subestimado. Ella era buena, bastante mejor de lo que le había parecido cuando lucharon. Después perdió el sentido.

.

* * *

.

—Nnhgg... —Se sobó la cabeza, era como si alguien hubiera decidido jugar al fútbol con su cerebro. Tardó unos instantes en que la imagen que mostraban sus ojos se estabilizase.

Ante él un ser celestial escurría una toalla y la posaba con infinita dulzura sobre su frente.

—¿Despertaste? —dijo Kasumi, posando sus manos sobre su regazo y sonriendo apenas. Se alejó de él, intentando aumentar el espacio entre ambos sólo para poder hacer una ligera reverencia, manteniendo sus dos manos sobre el suelo en forma triangular, en un gesto tan puramente femenino a la par que japonés que Ranma no pudo más que quedarse pasmado — .Te ruego que disculpes a Akane, ella no era así antes. Mi hermana siempre fué una chica tímida y amable hasta que… —Sus pensamientos parecieron mirar muy lejos, intentando ordenarse en palabras.

—Hasta que papá lo jodió todo. —La mirada de ambos saltó rápidamente hacia la puerta, y allí estaba Nabiki. La mediana de las hermanas parecía ser un habitante avezada de pasillos, recorriéndolos asiduamente hasta encontrar una buena conversación que interrumpir.

Ranma la miró precavido, no sabiendo cómo gestionar aquella información. Esta vez Kasumi no dio indicios de reprender a su hermana, con un pequeño deje de preocupación desvió la vista hacia el suelo.

—Es buena chica, sólo un poco bruta —murmuró con genuina preocupación.

El chico se sobó el golpe del mentón y movió la boca de forma cómica, asegurándose de que todos los huesos estuvieran en su sitio.

—Quizás deberías ir a que te vea el doctor Tofu. —Propuso Kasumi, pero Ranma no parecía estar por la labor de acudir a ningún médico, de hecho dudaba que fuera para tanto.

—Estoy bien —dijo y se levantó del futón, hizo amago de salir por la puerta sólo para descubrir que afuera estaba completamente oscuro.

—Hace rato que anocheció, has perdido el conocimiento durante horas —Aclaró una vez más la mayor de las hermanas, y aquel hecho le pareció desconcertante—. Ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir? Puedes bajar a cenar si lo deseas, hice de sobras.

No tenía que pensarlo demasiado, adoraba los modos suaves y la reconfortante comida de Kasumi. Pero, por otro lado, odiaba a aquella chica que parecía haber tomado como objetivo hacerle la vida imposible.

Asintió a su pesar, lo cierto es que pasar la noche en la casa de los Tendô le repelía y atraía a partes iguales. Era la excusa que había estado buscando para merodear por la casa.

—Perfecto, calentaré la sopa. —Concluyó, tomó unas cuantas toallas que habían permanecido a su lado en el suelo y se las tendió al meditabundo chico—. Ahora quizás si puedas darte ese baño. —Propuso entre culpable y divertida.

Quizás la discusión que había tenido con Akane no había pasado tan inadvertida como le hubiera gustado creer.

.

* * *

.

El baño resultó ser amplio, con una bañera en la que podían entrar sin estrecheces cuatro personas. Un lujo para una familia que sólo vivía de las artes marciales. Ranma suspiró de placer cuando sus músculos se sumergieron en el agua, toda su tensión se deshizo como si fuera una pastilla efervescente, disipándose en la calidez y el aroma de las sales.

Apoyó los brazos en el margen de la bañera y sus ojos rodaron por la estancia. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan bien en una situación tan tensa? Quizás por la perspectiva de una cena casera y un futón limpio en el que dormir, mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus pensamientos regresaron a los acontecimientos de la tarde. Se encontró a sí mismo luchando por expulsar de su cabeza la imagen de la piel expuesta de la joven Tendô.

Quizás fueran sus hormonas adolescentes, o el hecho de que era la primera vez en su vida que veía a una mujer de aquella manera, pero le asaltó el innegable pensamiento de que era atractiva.

Maldita fuera.

.

* * *

.

No le sorprendió encontrarse en la única compañía de Kasumi. Lo cierto es que no eran horas de cenar siquiera para los más nocturnos, y sin embargo la mayor de las hermanas seguía a su lado con una amable sonrisa.

Disfrutó de su compañía silenciosa, y se sintió abochornado cuando ella le preguntó por tercera vez si quería repetir. Debía parecer un hombre hambriento. Quizás lo era.

Insistió en recoger ella sola, y Ranma no pudo hacer más que darle las gracias por todas sus atenciones y regresar a la habitación en la que había despertado del brutal puñetazo de aquella mala bestia. Caminó por el pasillo de forma ligera, sin hacerse notar.

Estaba oscuro y aún así no necesitó encender ninguna luz, de alguna manera conocía aquel lugar.

"¡Ranko, espera! Papá no nos deja jugar dentro de casa".

Parpadeó confuso, aquel eco surgió directo de su cerebro acompañado de risas infantiles.

"Ranko".

¿Quién era Ranko?

Perdido en sus pensamientos llegó a la habitación. Descubrió que estaba lo suficientemente cansado para dejarse caer en el futón y dormirse de inmediato.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

Ya estoy de regreso con una actualización, espero que el capítulo 2 haya sido revelador en más de un sentido. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tan gran acogida! ¡Así da gusto regresar! Gracias a todos por vuestras reviews y vuestras amables palabras, me animan a continuar esforzándome día a día.

Gracias especialmente a **Alezi Monela** (Gracias por leer mis otros fics, y sí, prometo desarrollar más la trama y la aparición de más personajes, jajaja), **Dulcecito311** (¡Hola de nuevo! yo también extrañaba tus siempre fieles comentarios. Espero que te guste este nuevo fic), **Paulayjoaqui** (Oh si, yo también creo que Genma le metió en un buen lío XD), **Tereca** (Me emociona que leas mis fics aún a pesar de no estar escritos en tu lengua natal, mil gracias por hacer tan enorme esfuerzo. Espero que te guste Honor), **MC8225** (Si no empiezan odiándose no es Ranma XD), **xandryx** (Hola de nuevo xandryx, que alegría saber de ti también. El ritmo de publicación no lo tengo muy claro, dependerá del tiempo que tenga, siento no se rmás precisa...), **caro** (gracias a tí por leer), **Flynnchan** (¿Drama? Mira la clasificación, esto ES un drama. No sé si legaré a intensidad de "Crisantemo", pero te prometo que habrá drama de sobras ;) ), **JanneST** (Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, de veras que intentaré actualizar a menudo, tanto como me permita mi escaso tiempo libre ^^U), **Redfox** (Gracias a ti por siempre estar ahí escribiendo y animando el fandom ;) ), **Lily Tendo89** (Gracias! siempre he pensado que la amistad es un sentimiento complicado, espero poder explicar bien su relación.), **Saritanimelove** (Gracias por tu review), **Agatha** (Gracias por leer mis fics, ¿caluroso? UMh... ya veremos XD), **jbadillodavila** (Gracias), **Jessica** (Gracias, la gran dificultad de este fic está en todas las tramas que se van abriendo y que en algún momento tendré que empezar a cerrar, jajaja), **JHO** (Jorgy! Que alegría leerte, lo raro de volver después de tanto tiempo es seguir encontrando a las mismas personas que dejaste en el fandom, jajaja. Mil besos y gracias por seguir ahí.), **Lenna0813** (Gracias a ti por leer mis fics, espero que disfrutes esta nueva historia), **Vernica** (Gracias a ti por leer).

De nuevo gracias a todos y especialmente a **Nodokita** , mi _beta reader_. ¡Nos leemos en el capítulo 3!

LUM


	3. Mujer trofeo

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **Honor**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: Mujer trofeo**

Cuando el primer rayo de sol despuntó en el horizonte Ranma abrió un ojo. Aún a pesar de haberse quedado dormido en seguida, se descubrió despertándose en repetidas ocasiones durante toda la noche, sumergido en sueños intranquilos en los que le perseguían demonios envueltos en llamas y humo. Tanto era así que el olor a quemado parecía haberse quedado pegado a sus sábanas.

Necesitaba aire fresco. Se vistió y bajó al patio, que había amanecido envuelto en una densa neblina. Estiró los músculos y salió de la propiedad, comenzando a trotar como parte de su entrenamiento diario. Con el paso de los kilómetros comenzó a sentir sus piernas cansadas, había recorrido prácticamente todo el barrio y le comenzaba a rugir el estómago.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, y cuando ya estaba enfrentando la calle del dojô descubrió una figura que se acercaba a la puerta trotando cansada. Entre la neblina apareció ella, la miró de forma dura, con la rabia y el resquemor de su último encuentro aún muy presente. Esa chica le debía, por lo menos, una disculpa.

—¡Oye! —Akane se giró bruscamente y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de encontrarle tan temprano, dándole alcance en la puerta de su casa. Ranma pensó que huiría, que se haría la ofendida y saldría corriendo hacia la casa, pero no fue así.

Se quedó plantada en el sitio, se cruzó de brazos y elevó su barbilla en una pose orgullosa, sin una pizca de vergüenza o arrepentimiento por su actitud.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo mientras el chico terminaba de acercarse y apoyaba una mano sobre la puerta, impidiéndole entrar.

—¿No tienes nada que decirme? —Tanteó él, pero ella se lo tomó como un reto.

—Sí, apártate de mi camino.

—¿Nada más? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez con la rabia cuajando en su garganta. Akane pareció pensárselo.

—Apártate de mi camino, pervertido. —Concluyó triunfal.

La boca de Ranma se transformó en una línea recta, aquella chica era recalcitrante hasta la locura. Pero no caería en su trampa, no de nuevo.

—Ah, ¿entonces no quieres saber qué le pasó a tu "grupito de matones"? —Inquirió él, y por su silencio supo que había tocado hueso—. Los chicos de primaria pueden ser de lo más irritantes, ¿no crees?

—No te atreverías a ponerles la mano encima. —Le advirtió cambiando el tono radicalmente. Ahora parecía acorralada... y peligrosa.

—No creo que vuelvan por aquí —Ranma sonrió fanfarrón y cruzó los brazos sobre su cabeza, apoyando todo su peso sobre la puerta.

—Esos alumnos son muy importantes para nuestro dôjo, si te has extralimitado deberás disculparte con ellos y sus padres, ¡No podemos permitirnos perder ingresos! —Su expresión severa seguía ahí, pero ahora se mezclaba con otra cosa. Estaba preocupada.

—Si quieren estudiar artes marciales deberán acostumbrarse a recibir un golpe o dos. Sólo les enseñé un poco de disciplina, esos mocosos estaban descontrolados.

—Son buenos chicos, ellos… ellos sólo tratan de protegerme de tipejos como tú —Sus ojos marrones fueron severos, rotundos. El chico de la trenza levantó un ceja y perdió su postura arrogante, bajó las manos, estaba harto de acusaciones.

—¿Tipejos como yo?

—Hombres que por el hecho de serlo creen que pueden tomar lo que quieran de las mujeres. Si, tipos como tú.

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, entre los tejados despuntaban los primeros rayos que atravesaban la neblina, dándole a su rostro un aspecto temible. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, ella era una guerrera sin miedo a pelear.

—No quiero nada de ti, de hecho no quiero coincidir contigo en la misma habitación. Déjame hacer mi trabajo en paz.

Ella le apartó de un empujón y abrió la puerta de la casa, accediendo al camino que conducía hacia el dojô.

—Es la única cosa que tenemos en común, yo tampoco quiero volver a verte. Acabemos con esto de una vez, si te gano… cogerás tus cosas y no regresarás nunca, ¿entendido?

Ranma asintió serio e hizo crujir sus nudillos.

.

* * *

.

—Basta.

El chico se mantenía en pie con el aliento entrecortado, rogando porque ella parara de una vez. Estaba agotado, pero su contrincante se encontraba al borde del desmayo. La había derrotado de manera fulminante, ¿por qué se empeñaba en volver a levantarse?

Akane apoyó por enésima vez las manos en el suelo y conteniendo un grito agónico consiguió apoyar su rodilla y ponerse en pie de forma precaria.

No le había dado más que un par de golpes, los necesarios para que se rindiera, pero su tozudez excedía los límites de la cordura.

Su pelo negro se mantenía atado en una coleta deshecha, con finas hebras que se pegaban a su rostro por el sudor. Una gruesa gota cayó desde su barbilla dejando un cerco en el suelo.

—No... aún no... —Le fallaron las rodillas y cayó de nuevo, Ranma suspiró aliviado, parecía que al fin habían terminado. Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano en un gesto deportivo.

—Ha sido un buen combate, por hoy es suficiente.

Ella miró su mano y la rechazó de un golpe, volvió a intentar levantarse, sus manos temblaban casi tanto como sus piernas. Se irguió muy cerca de él, y el artista marcial no pudo más que admirar aquella fuerza. Bien entrenada sería temible.

—Puedo... luchar. —Pero sus duras palabras nada tenían que ver con sus débiles gestos. Sus ojos se apagaron, perdieron aquel endiablado brillo que les caracterizaban y todo su cuerpo quedó laxo, precipitándose sin remedio.

Él solo tuvo que dar un paso y atrapar su cintura, se había desmayado. Tal era su determinación que su voluntad arrastró su cuerpo hasta el colapso.

—Será bruta.

Apenas pesaba, se tomó un momento para admirar su pacífico rostro empapado en sudor, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su blanco y largo cuello. La terminó de rodear con sus brazos y la cargó pasando un antebrazo por sus piernas y apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho.

Quizás debería haberla dejado allí mismo, pero no le pareció correcto. Ella había luchado con todas sus fuerzas.

Dio un suspiro y caminó hacia la casa, entró por el salón y allí encontró a la mayor de las hermanas tomando un té. Kasumi le miró alarmada.

—¿Dónde la dejo?

.

* * *

.

Después de la última clase de la mañana, Ranma se esmeró en limpiar el dojô. Aún no sabía si tendría alumnos por la tarde, pero eso no era excusa para hacerse el remolón.

Con la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho salió de su reclusión y se estiró tomando aire. Kasumi apareció a los minutos con una bandeja llena de comida, se disculpó con él pensando que estaría muy ocupado para acompañarla a la mesa. Charlaron amigablemente durante unos minutos, el artista marcial apuró su tazón de arroz y el filete de cerdo que le acompañaba.

No hablaron de Akane ni del incidente de la mañana. El chico ni siquiera sabía si debía interesarse por su estado. Era fuerte, de seguro que se había recuperado hacía rato, pero el hecho de preguntar por ella se le antojaba violento.

Llegó la primera clase de la tarde y el novato maestro decidió emplearla en entrenar en solitario, ya que no esperaba que sus apaleados alumnos regresaran.

Comenzó con las katas básicas, para añadirles algo de dificultad bajó la cintura de tal forma que se obligaba a forzar los músculos de sus piernas. Los movimientos tenían precisión matemática, fluían como las aguas de un río en calma. Tan concentrado estaba que al principio no se percató de la docena de ojos, que le observaban llenos de pasmo.

Detuvo sus ejercicios y miró precavido hacia la puerta.

—¡Sensei, enséñenos! —El cabecilla del grupo, un chico espigado y de tez morena dió un paso adelante, secundado por el resto de sus secuaces.

Sus rostros asustados estaban llenos de tiritas.

—Sentimos habernos portado mal, sensei —dijo un segundo.

—Usted no es como los otros que vinieron… usted de verdad quería enseñarnos.

—¡Por favor, sensei!

—¡Perdónenos, sensei!

Todos los chicos se inclinaron haciendo una profunda reverencia de noventa grados ante él, se quedaron muy quietos, esperando una respuesta. El pecho de Ranma se hinchó llenó de autoridad, más que satisfecho por lo que estaba presenciando. Se aclaró la garganta y habló con voz firme.

—¿Habéis aprendido la lección? —preguntó seguro de su respuesta.

—¡Sí, sensei! —respondieron a coro.

—Bien, no quiero armas en mi clase. Las artes marciales no son ninguna broma, no habrá más tonterías. Será duro y agotador, ¿aún así queréis que os enseñe?

—¡Sí, sensei! —En sus ojos podía ver reflejada la admiración que le profesaban, quizás a esos mocosos sólo les hacía falta un poco de disciplina y mano dura.

Ranma sonrió satisfecho, estaba dispuesto a reanudar las clases, pero antes había algo que quería saber. Se cruzó de brazos y les miró serio.

—¿Qué es eso de "los otros"? ¿Cuántos maestros habéis tenido?

Se miraron entre sí, sopesando su respuesta. Finalmente el jefe del grupo tomó la palabra.

—Con usted van once en el último año.

—¿Once? —La cifra se le antojó absurda, tanto que su postura se torció ligeramente y le miró alzando una ceja, apremiándole a seguir con la explicación.

—La señorita Tendô suele echarlos rápido, y si no, estamos nosotros. Al final terminan por marcharse.

—¿Y eso os parece bien? ¡Ella se está aprovechando!

—¡No! Ella es buena con nosotros. Sería más fácil si no fuese por todos esos tarados.

A esas alturas Ranma ya no hilaba nada, quizás aquellos chicos no eran tan listos, porque parecían no entender ni lo que ocurría con sus clases.

—Pero es absurdo, ¿por qué echa a los maestros? Sólo es un trabajo.

—Porque no le gustan. —Apostilló otro de los chicos —. Y a nosotros tampoco, ¡no dejaremos que nadie toque a la señorita!

Los demás asintieron en silencio, como si se hubieran repetido aquella afirmación en un millar de ocasiones. Más parecía su lema.

El artista marcial enmudeció.

—Todos ellos... ¿querían algo con esa mala bestia? —Comprendió de golpe, abrumado.

A estas alturas sus alumnos le miraban como si fuera imbécil.

—Sensei, ¿dónde has estado viviendo, debajo de una roca?

—No, bueno... era China, ¿pero qué tiene eso que ver?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, sensei. —Irrumpió un tercero en la conversación, sus compañeros asintieron completamente coordinados—. La señorita se casará con el hombre que decida el señor Sôun, y para eso debe vencerle en combate y dirigir el dojô.

—La única forma de que la maestra se libre de ellos es derrotandolos.

—O que huyan —apostilló otro de los chicos en un susurro.

Volvieron a asentir al unísono, y para Ranma fue como si se hiciera la luz en una habitación hasta el momento en sombras. Golpeó la palma de su mano con el puño contrario. Ahí estaba la explicación. No es que ella le odiara _personalmente_ , era un sentimiento más bien hacia el género masculino.

Se avergonzó de sí mismo al recordar cómo había intentado derrotarle hasta acabar extenuada. Al parecer los Tendô tenían cosas mejores de las que preocuparse que de remover el pasado.

—Se acabó la charla, comenzamos el calentamiento. —Y salió afuera seguido de sus alumnos, a pesar del calor comenzó a correr alrededor de la manzana.

.

* * *

.

—Bueno, si ya no me necesitáis por hoy me retiro. —Después de un agradable baño Ranma había recogido sus cosas y estaba dispuesto a regresar a su hostal, el sol comenzaba a descender y pronto sería la hora de la cena.

Había aprovechado su breve paso por la casa para registrar un par de habitaciones sin demasiado éxito. Sospechaba que lo que buscaba debía estar oculto en el cuarto del patriarca, el cual aún no se atrevía a pisar sin estar completamente seguro de su ausencia.

Kasumi detuvo sus quehaceres en la cocina y le miró un instante antes de posar su mirada en el reloj de la pared, se llevó una mano a la mejilla sorprendida.

—¿Ya es tan tarde? —Se quedó pensativa, Ranma hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se dispuso a marchar, estaba saliendo de la cocina cuando Kasumi volvió a hablar—. Qué raro, Akane debería haber regresado hace rato.

Detuvo sus pasos, se giró lentamente sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No era como si fuera asunto suyo.

—Estaba agotada y aún así se empeñó en ir a sus clases, espero que se encuentre bien. —Volvió a decir, y para el chico fue como si le cayera una maza de mil kilos sobre la cabeza. Descubrió, no sin sorpresa, que se sentía responsable.

—Yo… podría ir a buscara.

—¿De veras lo harías, Ranma? —En su voz pudo atisbar el alivio ante el ofrecimiento. No le dio tiempo a arrepentirse, Kasumi le escribió las señas de la universidad en una hoja y le hizo una reverencia en señal de profundo agradecimiento. Guardó la nota en su bolsillo y salió por la puerta.

.

* * *

.

No le costó demasiado encontrar la entrada principal de la universidad, en el metro había grandes carteles y flechas que indicaban la dirección correcta, apenas le hizo falta consultar el papel que le había dado la mayor de las Tendô.

Agobiado por el calor y la cantidad de gente, Ranma terminó de abrir su camisa de inspiración china, dejando al descubierto una camiseta interior de tirantes en color negro. Algunas personas le dirigieron miradas sorprendidas por su falta de decoro, pero a él le dio igual. Sabía que su pelo largo ya era lo suficientemente llamativo para pasar desapercibido.

Con las manos en los bolsillos admiró el gran edificio y caminó distraído por el campus. Los estudiantes hablaban de forma distendida, algunos se relajaban sentados en bancos o incluso en pequeñas áreas verdes mientras reían o comparaban apuntes.

No comprendía ese mundo, para bien o para mal su vida eran las artes marciales, había dejado la escuela antes de terminar el instituto, cosa que no le hacía sentir especialmente orgulloso. Sabía que aquella decisión le habría partido el corazón a su madre.

Observó a aquellas personas de igual manera que haría con un documental en la televisión, sin dejar de buscar entre sus rostros a su fiera particular.

El sol terminó de ponerse y el cielo comenzó a desteñir en un color rosado, anaranjado por momentos. Ranma no quería entrar en las clases y registrarlas una por una, mucho menos se sentía cómodo en la biblioteca. Decidió que su sola presencia en aquel lugar era absurda. ¿Qué le iba a decir si la encontraba?

Caminó hasta detrás del edificio principal, donde se extendía un gran parque lleno de árboles y senderos. Allí había otro tipo de personas, comprendió que en aquella zona estaban los clubs con sus instalaciones deportivas.

Por su lado pasaron un grupo de chicas con raquetas de tenis, vestidas con faldas plisadas y mallas ajustadas. Le miraron e hicieron comentarios entre risas, mirando una y otra vez por encima de sus hombros de forma descarada.

Demasiada gente, el solitario artista marcial no estaba acostumbrado. Continuó con su paseo hasta que a sus oídos llegó un sonido conocido.

A unos metros se gestaba una pelea. Se aproximó cauto, y su corazón se aceleró cuando descubrió lo que estaba pasando.

—No puede ser… —por su sien rodó el sudor condensado. Ante sus ojos apareció ella, en mitad de una trifulca más propia de un sucio bar de carretera que de una gran universidad.

A sus pies media docena de chicos se retorcían y lamían sus heridas, mientras otros tantos la rodeaban e intentaban darle caza. Unos vestían zapatillas deportivas y camisetas de fútbol, había uno con un bokken de madera y otro enfundado en un gi de karateka. Akane repartía patadas y puñetazos mientras su falda plisada ondeaba al viento, machacaba con sus rodillas los costados de sus atacantes, sus puñetazos herían el aire y se hundían en los cuerpos sin misericordia.

Su pelo anudado con un lazo bajo bailaba de un lado a otro de su cara, y ella se lo apartaba molesta y con una habilidad que solo concede la rutina. Mientras remataba en el suelo a un jugador de baloncesto, un tipo la agarró por la espalda, ella se retorció en el agarre, con sus piernas pateó a otro que se acercaba aprovechando su momento de debilidad. Consiguió soltar uno de sus brazos que enredó sobre el cuello de su atacante, y ejecutando una llave perfecta lo lanzó por encima de su cabeza.

Ranma cerró la boca, no sabía en qué momento su mandíbula había comenzado a caer dejándole con cara de bobo.

Unos cuantos tipos parecieron recuperarse, se levantaron renqueantes y Akane volvió a adquirir su postura base de defensa. Estaba cansada, cualquiera en su lugar habría huido, pero ella no, ella se mantenía firme, dispuesta para la lucha mientras el sol terminaba de ponerse y el parque se tornaba un lugar más oscuro y solitario.

Lo que parecía un combate más que ganado se volvió en su contra, uno de los tipos que permanecían en el suelo agarró su pierna y ella gruñó frustrada, un instante después encajó un potente puñetazo directo a la boca del estómago.

Sin aire y sin fuerzas, Akane hincó las rodillas en el suelo, su atacante tenía la nariz rota y sangraba, sonrió triunfal por el primer golpe que conseguía dar, aunque fuera de forma completamente rastrera. Alzó el brazo para darle un segundo golpe, esta vez definitivo.

Una cosa era ver como esa bruta pateaba culos, pero otra muy distinta era permitir que la golpearan. El artista marcial sintió que su sangre bullía, no lo entendió bien, pero una ira descomunal se apoderó de su razón.

Más rápido de lo que había corrido en su vida se plantó en mitad de la pelea, alcanzó a bloquear el golpe destinado para Akane. Sus ojos azules relampaguearon coléricos.

—¡Cobarde! —Atrapó y retorció el brazo con sus poderosos dedos hasta que el chico aulló como un cerdo siendo acuchillado. No se detuvo, aquel desgraciado terminó en el suelo pidiendo auxilio, mientras Ranma consideraba si partir en dos sus huesos o conformarse con desencajar su hombro.

Todos aquellos que aún se sostenían en pie huyeron aterrorizados.

—Suô...

—¿¡Qué pretendías!? —Inquirió mientras aplastaba su hombro con un pie y con la mano aplicaba fuerza en su muñeca, inmovilizándole por completo. Si se movía lo iba a lamentar—. Te creerás muy hombre golpeando a una mujer... —Su enfado iba in crescendo.

—¡Suô! —A su lado Akane se había recuperado y le miraba alarmada, pero Ranma hizo caso omiso y siguió apretando—. ¡Suô, basta ya!

Cuando el artista marcial finalmente comprendió que le estaba hablando a él aflojó el agarre, su víctima, viéndose libre huyó a la carrera. Hizo ademán de perseguirle, pero ella le interceptó, agarró su brazo y le miró autoritaria a pesar de su estado.

—Déjale —Ordenó entre dientes, y Ranma se descubrió conteniéndose, intentando con todas sus fuerzas librarse de la ira que le embargaba—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La miró incrédulo.

—¿Qué...? ¡Qué estás haciendo tú aquí! ¿Sabe tu familia en lo que andas metida?

En contestación recibió una dura carcajada, Akane terminó de erguirse, recuperándose del golpe.

—¿En qué crees que estoy metida?

El chico se lo pensó un instante, no muy seguro de sus palabras.

—Intentaban... abusar de ti. —Bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, sentía nauseas.

—Me estaban retando.

—¿Te retaban todos a la vez? ¡Eso es propio de cobardes!

Akane se encogió de hombros.

—Es la única forma en la que pueden vencer. Sí, supongo que son unos cobardes. Creen que pueden tener lo que quieran mediante la fuerza, ¿no es lo que hacen todos? —Sus manos se volvieron garras y se abrazó a sí misma, ignorando por completo la presencia del muchacho, como si estuviera hablando para sí misma —. Los odio.

El atardecer dio lugar a una noche cálida, la figura de la chica se sumía en la oscuridad. Y a su Ranma lo entendió, ella no era ningún monstruo, solo una mujer intentando sobrevivir en un mundo de hombres.

—Tu hermana estaba preocupada, me pidió que viniera a buscarte.

—No era necesario. —Apuntó, y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio principal, pasó a su lado y el chico la vio ir, mientras la ligera brisa arrastraba consigo el olor de sus cabellos.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y la siguió a unos metros de distancia. Akane se detuvo junto a un árbol y tomó lo que parecía su mochila. Estaba a más de cien metros de donde la había encontrado peleando.

—Vete de una vez, puedo regresar sola —dijo haciendo oír su voz, pero él no le hizo caso, suspiró y acortó la distancia, podía tocarla si extendía el brazo.

—Hoy no es tu día, has perdido dos peleas, será mejor que no te metas en ninguna más.

—Oh, ¿ahora eres una especie de guardaespaldas?

Ranma sonrió ante la ironía.

—Cualquier persona en tu lugar no se podría ni mover.

—No me digas que intentas ser amable. —Se giró plantándole cara.

Y él apoyó una mano en su hombro, le bastó una ligera presión para conseguir el efecto esperado. La chica cayó al suelo sobre sus nalgas soltando con un quejido. Él la miró desde su altura y se cruzó de brazos soberbio. Lo sabía, lo único que la mantenía en pie era su tremendo orgullo, hasta la brisa la haría caer.

—Eres muy terca.

—No creo haber pedido tu opinión. —Se recompuso intentando, una vez más, mantenerse en pie. Esta vez sin éxito.

El artista marcial se agachó a su lado y le dio la espalda.

—Sube.

—Será una broma.

El comentario hizo que el chico enrojeciera hasta la raíz del cabello.

—¿Cómo piensas llegar hasta Nerima?¿Arrastrándote?

Ella masculló algo entre dientes, era orgullosa hasta el punto de ignorar la razón. Finalmente, y no sin sorpresa, Ranma sintió como sus pequeñas manos se asían a sus hombros. Sintió su peso contra la espalda y se descubrió alzándola sin problemas.

Era la primera chica que cargaba, y lo había hecho dos veces en un mismo día. Se mantuvieron en silencio huyendo de los ojos curiosos, lo más rápido hubiera sido tomar el tren de regreso, pero le pareció que caminar tampoco era una mala opción.

—No me has dicho porqué querían retarte esos tipos —Empezó él, Akane parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, se mantenía erguida, sin tocarle más de lo estrictamente necesario.

—Hay un rumor corriendo por toda la ciudad, si un hombre me vence en combate yo… —El artista marcial la escuchó atento—. No me quieren a mí en realidad, solo les gusta la sensación de poder. El hecho de conseguir a una mujer utilizando los puños despierta su instinto depredador. Para ellos sólo es un juego.

—¿Se supone que te "casarás" con ellos?

—Sí, algo así.

—Los niños me lo explicaron todo —se apresuró en aclarar—. Regresaron a las clases, por cierto. La disciplina funcionó con ellos.

Akane resopló, y Ranma no supo si estaba contrariada o aliviada.

—No quieren nada serio conmigo, ya te lo he dicho. Solo buscan un trofeo, una mujer a la que utilizar y luego abandonar sin remordimientos.

Ranma calló incómodo y el silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos. En el cielo se apreciaban las primeras estrellas.

—¿Y tú qué quieres, Suô?

La pregunta le pilló desprevenido, se detuvo un instante para recolocar a la chica a su espalda, dando un pequeño salto y agarrando con más firmeza sus muslos.

—No tenía ni idea de todo esto, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que seas una chica.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, ¡y cuidado con dónde pones las manos! —exclamó tirándole de la trenza.

—¡Auch! En primer lugar que estemos así es culpa tuya, ¿por qué tenías que pelear como una desquiciada esta mañana? ¡Con haberme preguntado bastaba!

—¡Idiota! ¿Crees que me fío de lo que me quiera contar el primero que entra por la puerta?

—Puedes creerme, ni loco te pondría la mano encima. No eres mi tipo.

—Bájame —dijo ella cambiando el tono de voz, ya no parecía molesta, ahora estaba cabreada.

—Ni hablar, te llevo a casa.

Siguieron avanzando en silencio por un pequeño camino, a su derecha colinas de hierba negra, cuyas hebras se mecían por la brisa.

—¿Lo prometes?

—¿Eh? —Ranma no alcanzó a enhebrar el hilo de la conversación, Akane dejó caer su rostro sobre su hombro, vencida por el cansancio.

—¿Prometes que no quieres nada conmigo? —dijo muy despacio, Ranma sintió como sus pechos se aplastaban contra su espalda, el calor de su cuerpo le transmitió una sensación extraña, una tensión indeseada.

—Es lo último que haría. —Aseveró. Escuchó un pequeño suspiro y Akane quedó en completo silencio.

—Y tú… ¿de verdad odias a todos los hombres?

Esperó un par de minutos, pero no tuvo respuesta. Hacía rato que se había dormido.

.

* * *

.

Era medianoche cuando Ranma llegó a la casa de los Tendô. Podría decirse que regresar desde la universidad dando un lento paseo había sido una idea horrible, pero por algún motivo no lo sentía así.

—Ey, hemos llegado —dijo moviendo ligeramente a la chica, Akane levantó la cabeza y pegó un respingo, sorprendida de encontrarse en casa.

—¿Me dormí? —se llevó una mano al rostro, avergonzada.

En respuesta el chico se agachó y la dejó bajar. De nuevo descansada se mantuvo sin problemas, mesó sus cabellos y alzó la mirada cohibida.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo, y por primera vez el chico no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable.

Se encogió de hombros, repentinamente asaltado por la timidez.

—Nos vemos. —Se despidió dándose la vuelta.

—Suô, mañana… te machacaré. —Terminó ella, y Ranma la miró con una sonrisa cómplice por encima del hombro. Después dio un salto hasta una valla y de allí volvió a saltar hasta un tejado vecino.

.

* * *

.

El día había pasado con una tranquilidad ficticia. Ranma bebía una botella de agua bien fría mientras veía el sol ponerse sobre el muro de la morada de los Tendô.

La tranquilidad era peligrosa, sobre todo para una persona como él. Corría el riesgo de acomodarse, de dejarse llevar y olvidar que todas esas personas eran sus enemigos.

Por supuesto no era idiota y de forma silenciosa se preguntaba si, en realidad, su padre no había modificado la historia a su antojo, haciéndole creer lo que le convenía.

Al fin y al cabo los Tendô parecían tener problemas de sobras con sus propias vidas, como para además estar involucrados en la ocultación de una técnica ancestral. Genma siempre había sido un bueno para nada, un ladrón cuya única pasión eran las artes marciales, aunque no mayor que su amor por el dinero o el sake.

En una escala de valores su mujer y su hijo quedarían tristemente relegados a un tercer lugar, solo por encima de su honorabilidad. Ese tipo no valía nada.

Le había advertido, le había repetido una y mil veces que no confiara, que nunca se relajara, que se centrase en lo importante y en su objetivo. Pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía ver malicia en la dulce Kasumi, de Nabiki no podía hablar, apenas había intercambiado con ella un par de frases, y en cuanto a Akane...

Suspiró y se tiró sobre el suelo de madera, cerró los ojos dejándose invadir por el canto de las chicharras.

De ella no sabía qué pensar.

—¿Ya terminaste las clases?

El corazón le dio un vuelco y se apresuró a sentarse, le había pillado completamente de improviso. Akane acababa de regresar a casa y le miraba desde la entrada de gravilla, con el mentón alzado y aquel gesto de suficiencia estudiado.

—Sí, terminé hace un rato.

—Perfecto, nos dará tiempo a una pelea antes de la cena. —Concluyó convencida, se alejó a paso rápido y Ranma supuso que se iba a alistar para su encuentro.

Pensaba que ya habían dejado aquello en claro.

Se puso en pie y comenzó los estiramientos, aunque intentara disuadirla estaba seguro de ella le haría pelear. No había caso con esa chica.

En menos de cinco minutos estaba de regreso. Vestía un gi de entrenamiento ligeramente amarilleado por el paso del tiempo.

Su pelo atado en una coleta alta se balanceaba a los lados, a la par que sus pasos rápidos avanzaban hacia el interior del dojô.

—¿Hoy no te han molestado tus acosadores? —empezó Ranma para romper el hielo, pero lo cierto es que los acontecimientos del día anterior le perturbaban.

—No, suelen tardar unos días en recuperarse, ¿comenzamos? —dijo ella dando unos saltitos a modo de calentamiento, e inmediatamente después adoptando una pose de combate, con las manos delante de su rostro.

—Mal —dijo él frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cómo pretendes ganar así?

—¿Eh?

—Si no fuera por tu fuerza bruta y por esa especie de terquedad sobrehumana te habrían machacado.

—¿Cómo dices? —Akane dejó caer los brazos a los lados.

—Apenas sobrepasas el metro y medio, ¿y cuánto pesas? Eres una mujer y más bien pequeña. En un combate en igualdad de condiciones siempre perderás.

Los ojos de Akane se quedaron fijos en los suyos, temblaron y su ceño se arrugó, apretó los puños mientras sentía la rabia que provocaba la verdad que había en sus palabras.

—¡Serás...! —se lanzó sobre él armando un potente puñetazo, movida por la ira. Al artista marcial apenas le costó esquivarla. Akane trastabilló y cayó torpe, hecha una madeja.

—La fuerza no es lo único que importa en una pelea. —Continuó él con tranquilidad, cruzándose de brazos y viendo cómo se recomponía.

Akane apretó los dientes pero no pudo sacar fuerzas para levantarse.

—¿¡Crees que no lo sé!? —Le espetó desde el suelo—. Aprendo de cada fracaso, ¡de cada golpe! Nadie ha vuelto a darme clases desde los seis años, ¡esta fuerza la he ganado yo sola!

Y hablando de malos padres... Sôun Tendô tampoco parecía un modelo de paternidad.

—No es suficiente, si quieres defenderte de los tipos que entren por esa puerta, no tienes nivel.

—¿Tipos como tú? —Atacó feroz. Ranma se agachó en el suelo para poder mirarla a los ojos, quedando a su altura.

—Tipos que sí quieran quedarse tu dojô y tomarte a la fuerza, con el consentimiento de tu padre. —Se la devolvió, pero ver su cara de espanto solo hizo que se arrepintiera de inmediato —. Debes mejorar.

—Entonces lucha contra mí —respondió sin pensarlo demasiado —. Si tú me entrenas, entonces...

—¿Quieres que te entrene? —Ahora el sorprendido era él, nunca creyó que ella pudiera hacer de tripas corazón y tragarse su orgullo, admitiendo finalmente que él era más fuerte.

—Si mi padre se entera te echará a patadas.

—¿Qué? —De pronto todo aquello le pareció muy mala idea.

—Tendremos que hacerlo a escondidas.

—¿A escondidas? Pero...

—Tenemos una habitación de invitados, es absurdo que sigas yendo y viniendo todos los días. Quédate aquí, mi padre duerme en el ala este, no se enterará de lo que hagamos.

En su mente todo aquel plan carecía de sentido, es más, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, lo único que tenía en claro es que estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

—Espera un momento, no quiero problemas. He venido a trabajar. —Su pobre excusa no sirvió para convencer a la chica, que a cada momento estaba más y más entusiasmada.

—No tiene que ser todos los días, con un par de veces a la semana bastará.

—Y-yo…

—Le diré a Kasumi que te quedas a cenar, le encanta tener invitados. —Y se levantó como una exhalación. Corrió hacia la casa y el chico se quedó plantado como un perfecto idiota.

—Pero si no he aceptado. —Se lamentó inútilmente.

.

* * *

.

—Qué agradable. —Observó la mayor de las hermanas mientras terminaba de servir el arroz y sonreía a los comensales.

Si le hubiesen dicho que en menos de una semana iba a estar instalado y cenando en la casa Tendô, habría pensado que estaban locos.

Sentado a la mesa Ranma apenas se atrevía a levantar la mirada de su regazo. A su lado Akane mantenía una actitud distante, aunque menos ruda.

Nabiki también estaba presente, y parecía intrigada por el repentino vaivén de los acontecimientos.

Presidiendo la mesa el señor Tendô le dirigía miradas fugaces, como rumiando sus preguntas. El artista marcial sintió cómo le sudaban las manos.

—¿Y cómo llevas las clases, Suô? —preguntó finalmente el patriarca, Ranma que ya había tomado su cuenco de arroz sintió un sobresalto y dio un pequeño bote en el sitio.

—Bien señor, ya conozco a todos los alumnos.

—Me alegra saberlo, han estado cambiando mucho de sensei. —Asintió satisfecho —. ¿Cómo ves su nivel?

—Bajo. —Admitió a su pesar—. Necesitan disciplina y trabajar duro.

—Lo suponía. —Asintió de nuevo—. En los buenos tiempos había varios profesores, con clases continuadas desde la mañana a la noche.

—¿Y qué tiempos fueron esos? —Apuntó Nabiki, desafiando sin tapujos a su propio padre, sus hermanas la miraron perplejas—. Perdón, quise preguntar dónde estudiaste artes marciales, Suô. —Sonrió cínica, a Ranma le costó tragar el pedazo de pescado que se había metido en la boca.

—Estudié en China durante muchos años.

—¿De veras? ¿Eres de ascendencia china?

—Por parte de madre. —Mintió a sabiendas, no quería que aquella metomentodo siguiera indagando. Aún a pesar de tener una historia convincente, algo le decía que con esa chica debía andar con pies de plomo.

—¿Y no te habría sido más fácil encontrar trabajo allí? —Continuó indagando.

—Es que llevaba mucho tiempo lejos de casa. —Se excusó intentando mantener la calma.

—¿Y dónde queda esa casa, exactamente?

Sôun Tendô se aclaró la garganta, dando la conversación por zanjada.

—Como iba diciendo, la escuela no pasa por su mejor momento. Con los años el buen nombre que teníamos se ha ido diluyendo, no nos vendrían mal nuevos alumnos. Dime Suô, ¿qué te parecería participar en el torneo de la prefectura de Kanto?

Todos le miraron expectantes, a Ranma ni se le había pasado por la cabeza algo similar. ¿Medirse con otros combatientes? Claro que tenía ganas de probarse, pero...

—Si el va, yo también quiero participar —dijo Akane de manera firme, su voz salió ligeramente temblorosa, pero se sobrepuso—. En el apartado femenino. —Se apresuró a aclarar.

—Siendo así... —El patriarca la miró grave, como si le estuviera consintiendo un mal capricho—. Las inscripciones se abren mañana.

Akane asintió y comenzó a devorar su comida efusiva, a su lado el chico la imitó. Al poco Kasumi comenzó una charla intrascendente acerca del tiempo y las próximas remodelaciones de la galería comercial cercana.

.

* * *

.

Con la tripa llena y de regreso a su habitación Ranma suspiró. No iba a echar en falta el hostal en que se había estado quedando hasta el momento, ni tampoco la comida rápida de los puestos callejeros.

El torneo de artes marciales libres de la prefectura de Kanto era muy famoso, podía encontrar grandes rivales y medirse con ellos. De niño siempre había soñado con asistir a un gran torneo, pero su vida se había visto fatalmente truncada. Tantos años en manos de su padre y completamente entregado a sus entrenamientos, pensaba que le costaría mucho más ganar la confianza de aquellas personas, hablar o llevarse bien con ellos.

Mucho menos encontrarlos agradables.

Y allí estaba, viviendo con ellos, compartiendo su comida como un lobo con piel de cordero, esperando agazapado una única pista u oportunidad de hacerse con lo que durante tantos años le había hablado Genma.

La técnica definitiva, el secreto ancestral que el convertiría en el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Debía hacerse con ella cuanto antes.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

Regresé con una nueva actualización, lo cierto es que quería publicar desde hacía días pero las fiestas no me han dejado acercarme ni un segundo a mi pc...menos mal que parece que todo regresa a la rutina, y eso también es bueno.

Gracias a todos los que os habéis tomado la molestia de dejar vuestros comentarios, os lo agradezco de corazón y que sepáis que los leo con gran ilusión. Disculpadme por no poder contestaros hoy, me temo que solo tengo 10 minutos para dejar actualizado el fic antes de salir corriendo de casa.

Pero nunca olvido dejar recuerdos para **Nodokita** , sin sus correcciones estaria totalmente perdida _.

Muchos besos y gracias por leer, ¡ya voy preparando el siguiente capítulo!

LUM


	4. El torneo

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **Honor**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: El torneo**

La siguiente semana pasó rápido. Ranma siquiera tenía la sensación de haberla vivido. La rutina le había arrastrado hasta ese momento, aunque finalmente los entrenamientos con Akane habían resultado frustrantes.

Con el torneo de Kanto a la vuelta de la esquina y sin apenas tiempo de reflexión, su primera clase terminó en insultos y golpes, más parecida a aquel sucio enfrentamiento que habían tenido nada más conocerse. Por eso mismo tampoco le extrañó cuando ella le dijo que suspenderían el entrenamiento hasta nuevo aviso, para así poder centrarse en sus clases en la universidad y en preparar el campeonato.

Sôun Tendô le había empujado a participar en aquello con unas muy medidas segundas intenciones. Si conseguía hacerse con el título de campeón no tardarían en llegar nuevos alumnos al dojô, recuperando así parte de su perdido esplendor.

No le dio demasiadas vueltas, pero el hecho de que le encomendase para aquella empresa ya decía mucho de la confianza que le depositaba. Se dijo para sus adentros, no sin cierto orgullo, que el resto de tipos que habían circulado por aquella casa debían de haber resultado un hatajo de idiotas.

Y allí estaban, esperando en la estación de tren, mirando hacia la vía vacía de la estación sin nada que decirse. Akane llevaba los billetes en una mano y los manoseaba impaciente. El torneo tenía una duración total de tres días, con combates a todas horas y al mismo tiempo, con más de trescientos inscritos de todas las edades.

Habían llegado a la conclusión de que, aún a pesar de estar relativamente alejados de Nerima, lo mejor era regresar en el día, por si acaso no pasaban de las primeras eliminatorias.

Cuando su tren estacionó en el andén se apresuraron a subir y buscar sus asientos. Era extraño compartir un viaje, su incomodidad era más que evidente, y todo el acercamiento que se produjo cuando Akane decidió tenerle como maestro se había disuelto con la tensión del torneo.

Tampoco era como si él estuviese decepcionado o algo parecido...

—¿No participaste en torneos en China? —dijo ella rompiendo su silencio.

—Sólo entrenaba con mi padre —contestó parco en palabras.

—Vaya, qué suerte... el mío dejó de hacerlo cuando apenas era una niña.

Aquello despertó su curiosidad, aunque bien sabía que el entrometerse demasiado en su vida no le traería nada bueno, sólo más mentiras.

—¿Por ser mujer? —se atrevió a decir.

—Quizás... se dio cuenta de que jamás podría heredar el dojô —y en sus palabras había un rencor encostrado—. Dice que la escuela perdió su prestigio, pero fue él el que decidió subastarme al primero que ganase un combate.

—Bueno, mi padre tampoco es un ejemplo de comportamiento —contestó él sin pensar —. Me hacía pelear por la comida, me obligaba a entrenar día y noche sin descanso. Me llevó por medio país sin un techo ni un abrazo sólo para cumplir su estúpida ambición.

—¿Qué ambición? —preguntó interesada.

—Él está obsesionado con la fuerza, quiere que yo sea el luchador más fuerte del mundo.

—¿Y eso es lo que tú quieres?

En respuesta Ranma se encogió de hombros, lo cierto es que nunca se había parado a pensar en lo que él quería. Pero si le hubiesen preguntado... él sólo quería estar con su madre. Suspiró, de repente le dolía el pecho.

—¿Suô? —la voz de Akane le rescató de sus pensamientos.

—Quiero ser el más fuerte —dijo mecánicamente.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre el cristal, mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba el paisaje que pasaba a toda velocidad.

—Tu quieres ser el mejor, yo sólo quiero ser libre —susurró para sí misma.

.

* * *

.

No habían dado las diez de la mañana y ellos ya se encontraban frente al gran estadio. Akane no parecía impresionada, no así el chico de la trenza que observaba con emoción creciente todo a su alrededor.

—Vamos, debemos confirmar la inscripción, no tardarán en comenzar los combates —le apremió ella.

Dentro del estadio había una mesa donde los aspirantes esperaban en riguroso orden de llegada, ambos se pusieron en la cola y confirmaron que, efectivamente, estaban inscriptos para participar.

Después se despidieron en cuanto la entrada se bifurcó en vestuarios masculinos y femeninos. Se desearon suerte de forma educada, glacial.

Ranma llegó al vestuario y soltó su mochila, su ropa era sencilla, simplemente se desprendió de su camisa china, quedándose con una camiseta de tirantes gruesos en color negro. Salió hacia la pista del recinto donde descubrió una serie de tatamis perfectamente delimitados, y en cada uno de ellos un juez esperaba para controlar los combates.

Una gran tabla establecía el número de cada aspirante, así como su primer combate. A Ranma le costó un buen rato localizar su nombre entre todo el amasijo de caracteres.

Cuando localizó su cuadrilátero saludó cortésmente al juez y comenzó a hacer estiramientos. Aunque no esperaba encontrarse con un rival de su nivel en las primeras rondas nunca debía subestimar a su adversario.

Miró hacia el lado derecho de la pista, separadas por apenas unas cintas de color amarillo, atadas entre varias sillas colocadas estratégicamente, se encontraban las mujeres que participaban en el torneo femenino. Observó que tristemente había menor asistencia que en el masculino. Buscó con la mirada a la joven Tendô sin éxito.

En los cuadriláteros adyacentes ya habían empezado los combates, su oponente llegó tarde y apenas le duró medio minuto, le bastó con una patada. Bostezó mientras el juez hacía una señal dándole por vencedor, su contrincante salió dolorido.

Así estuvo media mañana, el campeonato le estaba resultando metódico y estructurado. Aburrido. Esperaba que según iba escalando posiciones apareciesen enemigos más interesantes.

Pero aunque él se aburría de forma soberana, por todo el estadio resonaban los gritos de esfuerzo, los vítores del público y algunos abucheos.

Miró por encima de su hombro, todos allí estaban muy animados, luchando con todas sus fuerzas y dando un verdadero espectáculo. Una lástima que él ya hubiera acabado hacía rato.

El juez le informó que no tendría nuevos contrincantes hasta la tarde, así que decidió ir a echar un vistazo. Rodeó la pista central mirando con sus ojos entrenados como se repartían golpes, llaves y gritos.

Algunos de esos chicos tenían buena técnica, pero mala actitud. También los había con más voluntad que ejecución, y otros que directamente ni siquiera sabían qué hacían allí. Pero entre todos había uno que destacaba.

Su fuerza era abrumadora, y por la forma de golpear Ranma supo que se estaba frenando para no herir fatalmente a sus adversarios. Tenía una pose altiva y gritaba de más cada vez que acertaba un golpe. Parecía un tipo difícil, de esos que ni pueden ni quieren controlarse a sí mismos.

Supo de inmediato que, tarde o temprano, tendrían que verse las caras.

—Oye, ¿esa no es Tendô? —se giró de inmediato, a un par de metros había tres chicos, que al igual que él parecían ociosos y miraban interesados hacia la competición femenina.

Se alzó de puntillas, estirando el cuello y efectivamente, encontrándose con la imagen de la joven guerrera, tumbando de forma fulminante a su enemiga. Akane se retiró las gotas de sudor que corrían por su rostro con una toalla y salió del espacio de lucha, mientras bebía una botella de agua.

—Está super buena, ¿eh, Masuuda? —rió uno de ellos en tono jocoso, dándole un codazo al chico que tenía a la derecha.

—Cállate —sonrió cómplice.

—Nunca nos has contado lo que pasó entre vosotros. —intervino el tercero, y Ranma no pudo evitar alzar las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa.

Discretamente se acercó un par de pasos y se quedó mirando hacia la sección femenina, pero sin fijar la vista especialmente en ningún lugar, atento al chismorreo.

—Tampoco hay mucho que contar, sólo fue una semana.

—Una semana viviendo en su casa —volvió a interferir su amigo—. Seguro que tuviste más de una oportunidad con ella.

—Bueno... —sonrió de medio lado y los otros dos chicos comenzaron a corear como lobos salvajes, aullando a la luna del lívido adolescente.

—¿¡Lo hicisteis!? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Una vez le vences, se deja hacer de todo.

Ranma sintió un cortocircuito en el cerebro, un chispazo de pura indignación. Miró a aquel tipo, no tenía nada de especial. Era del montón, quizás capaz de ganar un asalto, pero poco más. Le tumbaría con los ojos vendados.

Y durante un momento una escena aún más perturbadora acudió a su cabeza: Akane, con la ropa interior que tenía puesta en aquella ocasión en su habitación, sentada a horcajadas y gimiendo encima de aquel don nadie, mientras él besaba apasionadamente su cuello.

Negó perturbado, sabiendo que aquello no podía haber pasado.

—¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos?¿Basta con ganarle un combate para...? —dijo el tercero en discordia señalando hacia el lugar por el que la chica había desaparecido.

—Ajá —asintió cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho, pagado de sí mismo.

—Wow, entonces creo que yo también probaré suerte.

—Deberíamos montar un club, ¿qué os parece? —dijo, y los tres rieron ante la expectativa.

—Eh, tú —se giraron para ver al chico de la trenza, que con los puños apretados y la boca tensa, les escrutó entre sus cabellos oscuros, sintiendo la bilis en la punta de la lengua—. ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó lentamente.

Los tres le observaron molestos, sopesando su fuerza y sus posibilidades en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Obviamente no calcularon bien.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el que había estado presumiendo ante sus amigos.

—Te he preguntado que QUÉ-HAS-DICHO —repitió Ranma palabra a palabra.

—¿Qué pasa?¿Tú también te lo has hecho con esa putita?

Ni él mismo se esperaba su propia furia. Le golpeó con el puño cerrado, tumbándole de un solo golpe, pero no se conformó con eso. Se agachó al suelo y agarró su camiseta, alzándole por la pechera más de medio metro.

—¡Hijo de...! —espetó, y volvió a armar el puño antes de que los dos amigos del agredido se le echaran encima.

Ranma cayó al suelo, empujado por aquellos tipos, pero si pensaban que con eso le iban a parar no sabían cuánto se equivocaban. Se retorció consiguiendo liberarse, y desde su posición agarró a uno de ellos por el brazo, le bloqueó y dejó caer su puño directo sobre su cara.

Sangrando a borbotones por la nariz, el chico se hizo un ovillo mientras pegaba gritos, el único que quedaba ileso le miró, le evaluó, y salió corriendo. Ranma chasqueó la lengua y se puso en pie, cuando miró alrededor se percató de que había un amplio corrillo de personas mirándole espantadas.

Uno de los jueces se le acercó y comenzó a gritar improperios, tan rápido que parecía una ametralladora humana, a la vez que su cara se volvía morada (seguramente por la falta de aire) y le golpeaba el pecho con el índice, sólo deteniéndose para señalar a los dos participantes heridos.

El artista marcial comprendió, sin atisbo de dudas, que iba a ser expulsado de la competición nacional. Quizás para siempre.

Ladeó la cabeza fastidiado, aunque no arrepentido. Esos cerdos se merecían lo que les pasara, qué demonios, se había quedado con ganas de seguir golpeándolos.

De pronto el rostro sorprendido de Akane apareció entre la multitud, le miró una décima de segundo antes de ver los dos cuerpos tendidos, sus ojos se agrandaron, quizás al reconocer a uno de ellos.

—¿Masuuda? —susurró perpleja, sus cejas se arrugaron y cuando alzó la vista miró al chico de la trenza a los ojos, confusa.

No supo porqué, pero en ese momento Ranma sintió cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban. No había pensado, se había limitado a actuar sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias. El juez seguía gritando, pero no le prestó la mínima atención hasta que una palabra clave escapó de sus labios.

—...policía...

—¿Qué? —contestó Ranma regresando a la tierra.

—¡He dicho que debería llamar a la policía!

Su expresión cambió súbitamente, eso no lo podía permitir. Sus documentos falsos estaban elaborados por un experto en visados, pero dudaba mucho que pudieran pasar los controles de la policía. Una cosa era emplear un nombre falso para inscribirse en un torneo, otra muy distinta ser detenido.

Su rostro perdió el color, se atragantó con las palabras, pero inesperadamente alguien vino en su ayuda.

—No hará falta, ya nos vamos, ¿verdad, Suô? —Akane posó su mano sobre su brazo, a la vez que tiraba de él y tomaba los mandos de la conversación.

—Señorita, no se crea que así lo soluciona todo, ¡es una conducta inadmisible! —le reclamó de nuevo el juez.

—Lo sé, lo lamento profundamente, es extranjero y no conoce las competiciones nacionales. Le aseguro que se trata de un malentendido.

—¡Si bastara con una disculpa no haría falta la policía!

—¡En nombre de la escuela que representa le prometo que no se volverá a repetir! De nuevo acepte mis disculpas —dijo ella haciendo una profunda reverencia, y sin previo aviso agarró la trenza del chico y tiró fuerte de ella, obligándole a inclinarse en señal de respeto.

—Ayayayayayayay —se quejó, pero la mirada furiosa de Akane le hizo guardar silencio y dejarse llevar. Se mantuvieron en aquella postura forzada varios minutos mientras el juez seguía blasfemando y los dos chicos eran llevados a la enfermería. Akane a veces le interrumpía sin levantar la mirada del suelo, solo para volver a disculparse.

Finalmente pareció quedar satisfecho, y después de una dura advertencia les dejó en paz. Cuando se alejó unos metros Akane se reincorporó lentamente, estirando las lumbares, Ranma la imitó y tras unos instantes de incómodo silencio ella le enfrentó, el chico tragó saliva.

—¿Qué ha sido eso, Suô? —preguntó contenida, pero Ranma pudo ver el temblor de sus puños y la tensión en sus facciones.

—Me he cabreado —contestó de malas formas, evitando su mirada.

—¿Cómo que te has cabreado? ¡Qué te has creído! ¡Estás aquí representando a la escuela Tendô de Musabetsu Kakuto, no puedes comportarte así!

—¡Esos tipos estaban hablando mierda de ti! —estalló de una vez, Akane le devolvió una mirada retadora, pero para nada sorprendida.

—Y qué.

—¿"Y qué"? Encima de que he dado la cara por ti, ¿ni siquiera vas a agradecérmelo?

—¿Quién te lo ha pedido? —se cruzó de brazos, evidentemente contrariada, y el artista marcial resopló hastiado.

—Eres imposible, Tendô.

—Y tú tienes suerte de que estuviera aquí. Van a discutir esto en el comité disciplinario, hasta entonces nos toca esperar para reincorporarnos a la competencia. Gracias por joder el día.

—¿Yo? —se apuntó con el dedo índice, dejando caer la mandíbula perplejo —. Si he venido es para haceros un favor, no porque me apeteciera lo más mínimo.

—¡Pues entonces lárgate!

—¡Es lo que pienso hacer!

—¡Bien!

—¡Muy bien! —le dió la espalda y regresó al vestuario masculino dando enormes zancadas, mientras mascullaba insultos entre dientes. Por el camino pateó una papelera. Al llegar hasta su taquilla se desprendió de sus escasas prendas de ropa y se metió en una de las cabinas de ducha individuales, abrió el grifo hasta el tope y apretó los puños, golpeó contenido los azulejos del baño, resquebrajando media docena y haciendo que se desprendieran de la pared en un estrépito.

Resopló mientras el agua caliente corría por sus músculos, relajando su espalda, destensando sus piernas y sus puños.

Esa mujer tenía el don de sacarle de sus casillas, hacía estallar sus nervios de una forma desconocida hasta para él mismo. Aquellos ojos furiosos no se iban de su cabeza, se descubrió a sí mismo respirando agitado, bajó la mirada azorado para descubrir su miembro palpitando en una tensa erección.

.

* * *

.

Apoyado contra la pared del estadio, mirando con desgana la gente ir y venir, Ranma permanecía a la espera. Lo cierto es que sus ganas de largarse y dejarla plantada habían desaparecido a la par que su enfado, lapidado en la más profunda de las vergüenzas.

Sacudió la cabeza y algunas gotas de agua procedentes de su trenza, aún húmeda, salpicaron por doquier, como un perro en pleno secado express. ¿Pero que se creía su padre?¿Que era de piedra? Simplemente no podía mandarle a un casa llena de mujeres y esperar que no tuviera ningún tipo de pensamiento obsceno.

Era un hombre joven, y para bien o para mal había pasado demasiado tiempo solo… Tanto que parecía haberse vuelto un masoquista, sólo un pirado se excitaría con esa marimacho.

Y allí estaba su pesadilla personal. Akane salió del estadio con una bolsa de deportes al hombro, suspiró y comenzó a caminar. Ranma la siguió unos metros antes de llamar su atención.

—Tendô —la llamó cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente de la multitud, ella detuvo sus pasos de inmediato y giró sobre sus talones.

—Me pareció oírte decir que te ibas — apuntó no sin cierto rintintin, él se acercó unos pasos y supo de inmediato lo que debía decir.

—Yo… siento haber causado problemas —Akane parpadeó impresionada, iba a replicar pero su interlocutor se le adelantó—. Pero no siento lo más mínimo haber noqueado a esos gilipollas. Da igual lo que digas, ese Masuuda se lo merecía.

Ella se quedó en silencio, observándole callada.

—¿Comemos algo? Yo invito —le soltó a bocajarro, de forma tan inesperada que Ranma no pudo más que asentir y seguirla.

—¿De veras invitas? —Akane pudo ver en sus ojos el brillo de la ilusión, y por un instante tuvo la impresión de estar frente otra persona, completamente opuesta al Ranma que pensaba conocer.

.

* * *

.

—Un tazón extra gigante con doble de carne de cerdo, dos huevos, gyozas, tempura y un tazón grande arroz de acompañamiento. Traiga también un plato de pollo karage... o mejor dos, y cuatro croquetas de cerdo. ¡Ah! Edamames, unos edamames también.

Akane pestañeó incrédula mientras el cocinero se afanaba en tomar nota y el olor suave del caldo de cocción invadía el humilde restaurante, de apenas cinco asientos en una barra.

—¿Crees que vamos a comer todo eso entre los dos?

—¿De qué hablas? Eso es sólo para mi.

Ella suspiró, rindiéndose a la evidencia.

—Miso ramen con tempura para mí, por favor —pidió amablemente mientras intentaba acomodarse en el taburete alto.

Habían dejado sus mochilas a la entrada del establecimiento, con la muda esperanza de saber qué hacer exactamente con ellas una vez terminaran con la comida.

—Come despacio o te sentará mal —dijo Akane mientras miraba al chico por el rabillo del ojo, quién engullía a toda marcha sus fideos recién servidos.

—Déjame, estoy cabreado —acertó a decir mientras tragaba un empanadilla.

La chica se llevó su taza de té a los labios mientras sentía como el calor llegaba hasta sus mejillas. Era obvio que Ranma lo había dicho sin pensar, pero el hecho de que le enfadara tanto lo que hubiera dicho Masuuda era estúpido… y de alguna forma, halagador.

—Sabes, no tienes porqué estar así.

—Eso es asunto mío —respondió tras dar un largo trago a la sopa.

—Ese tio es un imbécil, la mitad de lo que sale por su boca es mentira. Y de todas formas, ¿qué ha dicho que sea para tanto?

Ranma dejó la mirada fija en un punto inespecífico de la pared, concentrado, luego se metió un pedazo de pollo en la boca y lo masticó con brío.

—¿Venció a tu padre? —preguntó él, sin dejar de comer.

—¿Tú que crees? Le has visto con tus propios ojos, es un musculitos de gimnasio que apenas sabe algunas técnicas. Pidió quedarse en calidad de alumno, para continuar aprendiendo... Le gané sin problemas y desde entonces está resentido.

—Estaba presumiendo delante de sus amigos de haberse acostado contigo —resumió el artista marcial, sin poder evitar sonrojarse al tratar un tema tan vergonzoso.

Akane también se sonrojó violentamente, le miró espantada antes de que una ola de pura indignación se apoderase de ella.

—¡Ese... malnacido! —los palillos de madera se rompieron en sus manos.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Eh? —ella le miró de soslayo, sin entender la pregunta. Ranma había dejado de comer y simplemente jugaba con sus palillos.

—¿Te acostaste con él?

El estómago le dio un vuelco, sus labios temblaron ligeramente al verse violentada en su intimidad personal.

—¿Qué te importa? —respondió a la defensiva, y en respuesta el chico agarró otro pedazo de pollo, mostrando indiferencia.

—¿Entonces todo el asunto es por una mala ruptura con tu ex? —prácticamente tragó sin masticar.

—No es mi "ex", ¡No es mi nada! Sólo un cerdo aprovechado más, ¿crees que no lo intentó? Se me echó encima en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

El artista marcial tensó la mandíbula y le dio un largo trago a su bebida.

—Deberías habérmelo contado antes —concluyó desapasionado, Akane, aún molesta, cogió otros palillos del mostrador.

—¿Y de qué habría servido? —dijo prestando atención a su comida.

—Le habría matado —los dedos de Akane temblaron al percibir en aquella voz una rabia incontenible. Le observó con la vaga esperanza de que estuviera bromeando, pero en su rostro no se atisbaba la más mínima duda.

—N-No necesito un guardaespaldas, Suô. Sé cuidarme sola —comenzó a sorber sus fideos.

—Lo sé, pero… —se quedó pensativo un instante, durante el cual el cocinero puso sobre la mesa el plato de croquetas de cerdo, Ranma le dirigió una mirada fugaz —. Olvídalo.

—Me dan igual los rumores, estoy acostumbrada. Tu también te acostumbraras.

Y aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso, el chico dio un golpe con la palma de la mano sobre la mesa que hizo que Akane se encogiera y soltara sus palillos, le miró acongojada, sin saber qué esperar. Él estaba quieto, con el ceño fruncido, concentrado en un intenso pensamiento. Apretó la mano en un puño y habló con voz gruesa.

—No voy a acostumbrarme a escuchar mierda sobre ti, no pienso consentirlo.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? A estas alturas el rumor es como un virus —le reprochó, aturdida.

—Lo combatiremos, para empezar la próxima vez que se te acerque un tipo con el cuento, dímelo. Yo le haré entrar en razón.

—No necesito que ningún hombre de la cara por mí, ocúpate de tus propios problemas, Suô —concluyó recuperando su seguridad.

—¿Pero es que no te molesta?

Akane suspiró, cansada de la conversación.

—Lo que más me cabrea es que pienses que puedes acabar con esto fácilmente. El único lenguaje que entienden esos orangutanes es el de la fuerza y el poder. Diga lo que diga, y haga lo que haga, no se van a detener hasta que no esté infelizmente casada con uno de ellos.

—Entonces sólo búscate a cualquier idiota que haga el papel de novio —reflexionó Ranma.

Akane sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Eso no es igual que aceptar la derrota?

—En todo caso a partir de ahora me ocuparé yo.

Akane rodó los ojos, se sentía incómoda con todo aquello, pero también tenía una sensación cálida. De alguna forma entendía que ese bruto que tenía delante realmente quería ayudar, ayudarla de verdad.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo apartando la mirada.

Salieron del local, sin otra cosa mejor que hacer regresaron sobre sus pasos hacia el estadio donde se llevaba a cabo la competencia, con la esperanza de tener buenas noticias.

En la entrada les informaron de que el comité de competición aún se encontraba reunido, y que tendrían que esperar unas horas más. Decidieron de mutuo acuerdo quedarse a ver la competición, aunque fuera desde la grada.

Esta vez fue Ranma el que compró un par de bebidas y ambos se sentaron en primera fila mientras examinaban a los competidores.

—El número 25 ganó hace tres años en el campeonato de Hokkaido, ¿lo sabías? Es muy bueno —dijo ella abriendo su bebida.

—Le vi luchar por la mañana, no está mal. Es débil en las alturas, está demasiado pegado al suelo.

—Y mira ese, el 78 —Akane apuntó con su dedo hacia un punto diminuto, casi al otro lado del estadio —. Es el representante de la prefectura de Kansai, lleva tres años invicto.

Ranma afiló la mirada y permaneció atento al combate ya empezado, se admiró de la técnica del muchacho en cuestión. Efectivamente, parecía bueno.

—Sí, es interesante.

—Y en cuanto al 42... —Akane apuntó hacia otro de los competidores, un chico que se mantenía impávido en mitad del ring, mientras su contrincante se retorcía de dolor en el suelo y el juez utilizaba su silbato indiscriminadamente alertando de una falta —Es una mala bestia. Siempre le expulsan en mitad del torneo.

Ranma reconoció al mismo chico que había fichado en la mañana, vestía un pantalón de camuflaje y camiseta de tirantes. Su postura, rígida e imperturbable parecía indicar que había recibido formación en alguna academia militar. El pelo castaño, bien cortado a los lados pero con demasiada caída sobre los ojos le daba un aspecto desafiante, como si hubiera conseguido pulir todos los aspectos de su imagen, menos aquel.

Sus ojos parecían dos taladros, juzgaban descreídos, pasaban sobre sus adversarios con fría indiferencia, sabiéndose superior.

El artista marcial cerró inconscientemente los puños al percibir su aura de combate, toda la fuerza destructiva que emanaba. Lo supo desde el mismo momento en el que le vio, era peligroso.

—¿Sabes su nombre?

—Ryu Kumon —respondió ella sin dudar un segundo—. Nadie conoce su escuela, pero mezcla ninjutsu con karate indiscriminadamente.

A su modo de ver era como un tren de mercancías descarrilado, extremadamente dañino, sembrando el caos por donde pasaba.

—De todas formas no creo que le volvamos a ver pelear, parece que le han amonestado —el luchador abandonó la plataforma después de intercambiar pocas palabras con el juez. Entró en el túnel de vestuarios airado, mientras ambos le seguían con la mirada —. Él se lo ha buscado —concluyó Akane, pero sus ojos se quedaron fijos, prendidos de una figura que permanecía junto al túnel de vestuarios—. Doctor...

Se levantó súbitamente de su asiento, dejando su bebida recién empezada y saliendo a la carrera hacia la pista.

—Oye, ¿dónde vas? —alcanzó a preguntar Ranma.

—Voy a saludar a un amigo, ¡ahora vuelvo! —gritó perdiéndose de vista.

El chico de la trenza se quedó solo y enfurruñado. Un momento, ¿acababa de decir "amigo"? Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a mover la pierna de forma nerviosa.

¿No _odiaba_ a los hombres? Esa chica estaba llena de sorpresas. Le dio un trago a su refresco y pasados unos instantes se dio cuenta que ya no le estaba prestando atención a la competición. Arrugó la lata como si fuera de papel.

—Joder —refunfuñó antes de dejar su asiento y bajar a la pista.

.

* * *

.

—Akane, qué sorpresa verte por aquí.

—No tanto Doctor, yo también estoy participando —respondió ella, mientras colocaba uno de los largos mechones de su cabello azabache tras su oreja.

—¿De veras? ¿Y qué tal vas?

—Oh, bueno, es complicado, supongo que lo sabré en unas horas. Ha habido un problema con el nuevo maestro del dojô y creo que estamos expulsados.

—¿Expulsados? —se alarmó, ajustando sus gafas redondas a su línea de visión.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin querer dar muchas más explicaciones.

—Y usted Doctor, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Hay un congreso de traumatología deportiva en el hotel de al lado, estamos en el descanso y he pensado venir a echar una ojeada —se aclaró la garganta con cierto deje nervioso—. Y dime Akane, ¿qué tal se encuentra Kasumi? Hace tiempo que no pasa por consulta.

—B-Bueno, ya sabe, está siempre ocupada con sus cosas… —contestó esquiva. Fijó la atención en el suelo e inconscientemente comenzó a retorcer los dedos de sus manos, jugando con ellos

—¿Podrías darle recuerdos de mi parte? Aún tengo uno de los libros de historia de Japón que me prestó, me pregunto si no sería muy violento si fuera de visita para… ¡para devolverle el libro, claro!

—Doctor, usted siempre es bienvenido en casa —dijo Akane con una sonrisa extraña.

—¿De veras? —se alegró sonrojado, rascándose la nuca—. En ese caso creo que iré. Vaya, mira qué tarde es, debo regresar. Cuídate Akane.

Y se despidió de ella mientras avanzaba a paso ligero por uno de los corredores que desembocaban en la calle. Akane se quedó mirando su espalda, prendida de una forma alarmante al magnetismo que emanaba. Mientras, Ranma permanecía fuera de su vista, cruzado de brazos sin perder un detalle de la escena.

El chico de la trenza resopló con pensamientos enturbiados. En serio, ¿qué pasaba con ella? ¿Además de todo, le iban los maduritos? Era el colmo.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se disponía a regresar a su asiento, pero algo hizo que cambiara de planes.

A lo lejos vió como el tal Ryu Kumon regresaba a la pista. No quería problemas, pero ese tío no le daba buena espina. Se quedó donde estaba, en la boca de salida de las escaleras, refugiado en una esquina, vigilante. Sólo sería un momento, en cuanto pasara de largo de Akane se quedaría tranquilo.

Pero el día no parecía tener visos de darle un respiro. Para nada.

—Vaya, Tendô. Cuánto tiempo —dijo él, deteniéndose junto a la chica y abarcándola con su sombra.

Akane reaccionó lenta, sacada de su ensimismamiento. Alzó la cabeza para mirarle directa, apenas y le llegaba por la mitad del pecho.

—¿Te conozco?

—Qué rencorosa...

Desde la sombras Ranma apretó los dientes, no le gustaba nada el camino de aquella conversación.

—Olvídame —le espetó sin achantanse, Ryu Kumon alzó una ceja, ligeramente agraviado por el atrevimiento de la muchacha.

—Quizás me deje caer por tu dojô uno de estos días —sonrió confiado, insinuando lo que Akane ya había enfrentado una y mil veces.

—Entonces quizás te lleves una paliza —sonrió ella de vuelta, y hastiada pasó por su lado con la intención de quitárselo de encima.

Pero él agarró su muñeca hábilmente, reteniéndola. Ella se giró tan agraviada como sorprendida.

Los ojos de Ranma se agrandaron y todas las alarmas saltaron al mismo tiempo en su cabeza. Decir que no se lo esperaba era pecar de ingenuidad. Poco a poco iba comprendiendo que ella tenía un problema, uno muy serio. Era un imán para los pirados.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó.

—Vamos a otro sitio, tengo que hablar contigo —susurró. Akane apretó los dientes, furiosa.

—No pienso ir contigo ni muerta, suéltame o empezaré a gritar.

Ranma salió de su escondite con una calma que se encontraba lejos de sentir, se plantó delante de ambos con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada capaz de congelar el infierno.

—Ya la has oído, suéltala —intervino, antes de que ese salvaje siquiera lo intentara.

Ryu sonrió, y sorprendentemente la soltó. Akane se sobó la muñeca comprobando que se le había adormecido.

Ambos chicos cruzaron advertencias sin necesidad de palabras, sosteniéndose la mirada impertérritos mientras la muchacha, en medio de ambos, retorcía sus manos nerviosa.

—De acuerdo, en otra ocasión —dijo mientras volvía a posar su vista en ella, ignorando al artista marcial cabreado que tenía a menos de un metro. Pero antes de marcharse se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró algo al oído, algo que Ranma no alcanzó a escuchar.

Se cruzaron una última y peligrosa mirada de advertencia antes de que se perdiera entre el gentío.

Ranma resopló exhausto, no podía con más idiotas en un mismo día.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, pero al mirar a Akane no encontró a la chica fuerte y resolutiva que conocía. Temblaba de forma imperceptible y al levantar el rostro hacia él, Ranma pudo apreciar su palidez —. ¿¡Qué te ha dicho ese imbécil!? —exclamó mientras tomaba sus hombros y la sujetaba. Akane negó débilmente mientras una lágrima, clara y pura descendió desde sus ojos por su mejilla.

Se quedó mudo de la impresión, pero no tardó en reaccionar. No importaba el qué, sino quién. La soltó, rompiendo el contacto con su piel. Apretó los puños y corrió hacia el final del pasillo, en busca de pelea.

—¡No, por favor...! —la escuchó gritar tras él, pero Ranma no quería oírla, estaba demasiado enfadado para hacerlo.

Ella se había acostumbrado tanto a los insultos que ya ni siquiera le dolían. Ella intentaba ser fuerte en todo momento, mantenerse inalterable sin descanso. Ella nunca podía bajar la guardia. Era el centro de los reclamos, la culpable de los cuchicheos cuando lo único que había hecho era intentar sobrevivir a una situación injusta.

Akane no se lo merecía.

No se podía imaginar el tipo de palabras que le había soltado ese degenerado por su podrida boca hasta hacerla llorar, pero se lo haría pagar.

Entró como una exhalación en el vestuario masculino. Varios luchadores conversaban en las bancadas, otros se cambiaban de ropa o arreglaban sus vendajes. Algunos salían de la ducha mientras otros entraban, pero todos se detuvieron al ver entrar a Ranma en un estado de enajenación total.

—¡Ryu Kumon! —gritó desde la puerta, golpeando con el puño cerrado el marco de la misma, haciéndolo crujir dolorosamente.

El silencio se extendió no solo por el vestuario, si no por los pasillos de los alrededores. Todas y cada una de las personas que allí estaban detuvieron su actividad para posar sus ojos en el guerrero. Ranma tomó aire, hinchando su pecho y aspirando el nauseabundo olor del sudor mezclado con el desodorante. Entre todos los ojos que le miraban distinguió a la perfección los del cabrón al que le iba a partir los dientes.

Ryu Kumon apenas pudo reaccionar antes de que el artista marcial le diera caza. Ranma saltó por encima de los bancos y en apenas dos zancadas ya le tenía acorralado. Hundió el puño en la puerta de la taquilla metálica que hasta el momento estaba usando y le miró despiadado. Ryu ni siquiera se movió, el puñetazo se enterró a dos centímetros de su cabeza con una velocidad y una fuerza colosales.

Todos los hombres que se encontraban alrededor comenzaron a gritar y salieron corriendo tal y como estaban, abandonando a su paso toallas y enseres, tropezándose unos con otros por llegar primero a la puerta. Mientras, ambos chicos se evaluaban a escasos centímetros en un duelo psicológico que ya habían comenzado en el pasillo.

—¿Qué te has creído? —dijo Ryu a media voz, recuperándose del impacto del puño tan cerca de su oído— . No pienso contenerme.

—¡Eres un mierda! Cuando acabe contigo le pedirás perdón a Akane, si es que puedes hablar con la mandíbula rota —repuso el chico de la trenza, y no bromeaba.

Desenterró el puño de la chapa abollada con una parsimonia temible, como el verdugo que sostiene el hacha antes de ajusticiar al reo.

Ryu empezó, lanzó un puñetazo frontal directo a la cara de Ranma, pero el chico ya no estaba ahí, con un simple giro esquivó el golpe y con su mano derecha agarró el brazo de su oponente, haciéndole una llave que le lanzó por los aires, directo a la pared contraria. El cuerpo de Ryu sacudió las taquillas, abollándolas y curvándolas de forma imposible. Cayó al suelo a cuatro patas dispuesto a devolverle el golpe, pero cuando alzó el rostro lo que recibió fue el pie del chico de la trenza estrellándose contra su cara.

Dio dos vueltas de campana, con su cuerpo girando en horizontal arrastrado por el terrible impacto. Cuando golpeó el suelo todo le daba vueltas. Se apoyó con los codos y logró apartarse una milésima de segundo antes de que el pie de su enemigo cayera como un plomo sobre el suelo, hundiéndose en las baldosas.

—¡Tú...! —murmuró limpiándose los restos de sangre que corrían desde su nariz, ahora era su turno. Se incorporó de un salto, apoyándose con las manos y tomando impulso, logró esquivar otra de las patadas de Ranma que pasaron peínandole el cabello, cortando algunos por la fuerza del aire que más bien parecía una cuchilla.

Alcanzó a agarrar su pie, el chico de los ojos azules intentó liberarse, apoyando su pierna contraria y profiriendo una nueva patada hacia su cabeza, que esta vez fue bloqueada por su antebrazo. Ryo Kumon apretó los dientes y emitiendo un grito gutural agarró aún más fuerte la pierna de su enemigo, le atrajo hacia sí y con un potentísimo codazo le enterró en el suelo, machacando sin compasión su estómago.

Ranma emitió un sonido de ahogo mientras las baldosas saltaban disparadas contra las paredes y su cuerpo se enterraba en el cemento, ese tío era un monstruo. Giró a tiempo de escapar de un segundo y letal impacto. Se incorporó quedando a cuatro patas, mientras se llevaba una mano al estómago, dolorido. Desde aquella posición más parecía una pantera que una persona, agazapado entre los escombros del suelo mirando amenazante a Ryu Kumon, el cual ya se levantaba después de golpear inútilmente el concreto.

Akane alcanzó el marco de la puerta abriéndose paso entre el montón de observadores, que entre el miedo y la absoluta fascinación no podían huir del combate. Alcanzó a ver al chico de la trenza un segundo antes de volver a adoptar su pose de combate y echarse encima de su enemigo.

Contuvo el aliento y se llevó una mano al pecho mientras Ranma intercambiaba puñetazos y patadas, un instante antes de volver a distanciarse evaluando a su adversario. Pero Ryu tenía más prisa por terminar la pelea, agarró uno de los bancos que había quedado corrido contra la pared, y con toda su fuerza bruta lo lanzó contra el artista marcial, quien apenas pudo esquivarlo de un salto acrobático hacia atrás.

Pero el banco no había sido más que una distracción, cuando Ranma posó un pie sobre las baldosas rotas, Ryu ya le estaba esperando, y el recibimiento fue acompañado de una sucia patada en su costado. El cuerpo del chico salió disparado sobre el montón de mobiliario del vestuario que había sido desplazado en la pelea.

—¡Ranma! —gritó Akane, atreviéndose a dar un paso dentro del vestuario, apreciando la destrucción del cuarto. El chico de la trenza se desenterró de entre las maderas y los hierros, agarró uno de los listones metálicos que componían los bancos y lo arrancó de cuajo.

Lo movió como si fuera un bo, haciendo giros con las muñecas y pasándolo tras su espalda, hasta que pisándolo ligeramente con su pie izquierdo lo agarró con ambas manos, inclinando su vértice contra el suelo y mirando a Ryu concentrado.

Sus ropas estaban destrozadas, su camisa se caía a jirones y por su mandíbula goteaba sangre fresca, pero ninguna de esas circunstancias parecía afectarle lo más mínimo.

—Vas a morir, malnacido —prometió empuñando con más fuerza la barra de acero. Ryu se irguió apartando los mechones sudorosos de su flequillo con el dorso de una mano. Sonrió vehemente mientras, de igual forma, también adoptaba una pose de lucha, con sus rodillas curvadas y las manos en forma de garra alzándose ante su rostro.

—No antes que tú —respondió.

Ambos gritaron al tiempo, saltaron sobre los cascotes levantando volutas de polvo. Ranma esgrimió su arma, bloqueando la patada de Ryu y utilizándola a modo de palanca, empujándole ferozmente de vuelta al suelo. Giró la barra sobre su muñeca y le golpeó en la espalda, haciéndole morder el polvo. Soltó su improvisado bo antes de agacharse al suelo y enfrentarle con las manos.

Ryu se retorció y le plantó una soberana patada en la cara que le pilló completamente por sorpresa, Ranma se estrelló contra una fila de lavabos, rompiendo la loza y cañerías, salpicando todo el desastre de agua.

—Maldito... —murmuró recuperándose una vez más.

No era humano. Cuanto más lo miraba Akane más se daba cuenta, Ranma no era humano. Cualquiera se habría quedado en el suelo después de un mal golpe de aquella bestia a la que se enfrentaba, pero él no solo le plantaba cara, si no que además le enfrentaba en igualdad de condiciones.

Tragó saliva, entendiendo por primera vez. Nunca había sido rival para él, Ranma había estado conteniéndose en sus enfrentamientos con ella. Apretó los puños mascando su propia vergüenza.

El artista marcial se puso de nuevo en pie, sacudiendo de sus ropas los restos de polvo y agua. Su pose de combate, hasta el momento defensiva cambió a otra mucho más agresiva, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas en una pose atípica.

Sus ojos de luchadora no le dejaban apartar la mirada de la batalla.

—Eres duro —apostilló Ryu, poco acostumbrado a luchar con rivales a su nivel.

—Esto no es nada —respondió el chico de la trenza, escupiendo saliva sanguinolenta con desprecio—. Vamos, no tengo todo el día —le retó haciendo un gesto con la mano, invitándole a atacar de nuevo.

Ryu no se lo pensó, apretó la mandíbula haciendo crujir sus dientes y embistió de nuevo, lanzó un directo de derecha, tan potente como un cañonazo. Ranma lo vio venir, y aún así apenas y lo esquivó, saltó una décima de segundo antes de que el puño impactara. Trazó un arco perfecto sobre su cabeza y mientras caía giraba, poniendo las piernas horizontales y acertando un fortísimo golpe directo a la cabeza.

El cuerpo de Ryu salió despedido contra la fila de lavabos destrozados que ocupaba Ranma momentos antes. El artista marcial aterrizó con las manos y tomando impulso volvió a recuperar la verticalidad. Delante de él el humo se despejaba y su contrincante intentaba levantarse de nuevo.

Se adelantó dos pasos y le agarró por la camiseta, prácticamente lo desincrustó de la pared. Ambos sudados y jadeantes, con sus ropas destrozadas y llenos de cortes. Ranma le levantó abruptamente hasta tenerle a su altura.

—Y ahora pedazo de mierda —murmuró entre dientes, con la mirada inyectada en sangre—, me vas a repetir palabra a palabra lo que le dijiste a ella.

Ryu sonrió lacónico y sin previo aviso le propinó un cabezado brutal a su adversario, haciendo que cayera de espaldas, mareado.

Akane tragó saliva, alguien debía detener aquella locura.

—Basta... ¡basta por favor! —gritó terminando de adentrarse en el derruido vestuario, a tiempo de ver a Ranma retorcerse en el suelo, dispuesto a seguir peleando. El chico alzó la mirada, tenía un pómulo hinchado, sangre en la boca y el cabello revuelto. Se encontraba en un estado lamentable, aunque no más que su adversario. La miró un instante antes de alzarse y darle la espalda.

—No te metas —dijo lapidario, ella apretó los puños y salió a su encuentro. Se plantó delante del artista marcial sabiendo que estaba cometiendo una locura.

—No tienes que hacer esto —recalcó, intentando hacerle entrar en razón—. Vámonos a casa.

—¡Cuidado! —de repente sus pupilas se contrajeron y de su súbito empujón la alejó más de tres metros del lugar de impacto. Akane se incorporó entre las astilladas baldosas. Ryu siquiera la había visto, estaba ciego por vencer a Ranma, o es que quizás ni siquiera le había importado su presencia.

Pero como fuera ella debía detener aquella pelea. El chico de la trenza volvió a adoptar pose de combate, para nada dispuesto a dejar las cosas como estaban.

—¡No, Ranma! —gritó de nuevo, intentando interceder en la batalla aún corriendo el riesgo de llevarse un mal golpe. Avanzó sabiendo que estaba cometiendo una temeridad.

Se interpuso entre ambos, con los brazos cubriendo su rostro pero manteniéndose todo lo firme que le sostenían sus temblorosas piernas. Apretó los dientes esperando algún golpe y al no recibirlo abrió poco a poco los ojos, miró a ambos lados para ver a los dos guerreros quietos, sorprendidos.

Ranma prácticamente había puesto las manos en alto, mientras que Ryu respiraba agitado. Akane tomó aire, hinchó su pecho imbuyéndose de valor.

—¡Esta pelea se ha terminado! —le dijo a Ryu temblando de ira—. Ranma, nos vamos a casa —sentenció pasando a su lado y agarrando fuerte de los restos de su camisa china, tironeando de él con su recuperada confianza.

El chico apenas se movió con su empujón, se quedó mirando a su enemigo impertérrito, con un odio profundo como el océano.

—No quiero volver a ver tu cara —dijo mientras Akane seguía esforzándose por sacarle del vestuario. En respuesta solo recibió otra mirada igual de iracunda.

Finalmente la chica triunfó en su propósito y consiguió sacar al artista marcial del cuarto destrozado, agarró su mano mientras echaba a correr por el pasillo que daba a la pista, dirigiéndose hacia el hall. Ella más que nadie había entendido que debían salir de allí cuanto antes. Y no se jugaban sólo la expulsión de ese campeonato, si los jueces les pillaban estarían vetados de por vida.

Apretó el paso y esquivando las curiosas miradas que se fijaban en el maltratado chico consiguieron llegar afuera, aún así Akane no se detuvo.

Caminó rápido alejándose de las calles transitadas, internándose en estrechos callejones cuyos cielos poblaban los cables de electricidad. No paró hasta que le pareció que se encontraban a salvo, entonces se derrumbó con un suspiro, apoyando la espalda en la pared de un negocio cerrado y dejándose caer hasta el suelo.

La mano de Ranma aún continuaba prendida a la suya, el artista marcial la miró desde su altura, sin saber qué decir.

—Akane… —pronunció quedo, enrojeciendo al momento por su osadía. Sólo quería decir su nombre en voz alta, saber cómo sonaba pronunciado con su voz. Ella alzó la cabeza y le miró expectante, ahora no le quedaba más remedio que continuar la conversación—. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—¿Acaso importa? —dijo rompiendo al fin el contacto de sus manos. Ranma se dejó caer en frente de ella, doblando las piernas y percatandose de cuan cansado estaba. Maldijo en un susurro, no había un solo músculo que no le doliera—. No tenías que hacerlo —repitió Akane, mirándole llena de culpabilidad.

—Ya, pero quería hacerlo —respondió él, subrayando la obviedad.

La chica fue a buscar un par de bebidas que utilizaron a modo de hielo, aplicándolo a Ranma en la cara y en algunas articulaciones. Después decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era regresar a casa, así que caminaron renqueantes hasta la estación y tomaron el tren de regreso. Durmieron durante el escaso trayecto, completamente agotados.

Despertaron bruscamente cuando desde los altavoces internos anunciaron su parada. Akane dio un respingo y se puso en pie, pero Ranma se quedó clavado en el sitio, intentando inútilmente moverse.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella al percatarse de que no la seguía.

—No puede moverme —respondió avergonzado.

Akane suspiró.

—Idiota, te has sobre esforzado. Mírate, estás destrozado —dijo mientras se agachaba a su lado y pasaba uno de los brazos del chico sobre su hombro, tirando de él hasta conseguir ponerlo en pie. Ranma volvió a gruñir y movió los pies, realmente estaba hecho trizas.

De aquella forma les costó casi media hora recorrer el camino hasta la casa Tendô. En la frente de la chica se perlaba el sudor del esfuerzo al estar sosteniendo el pesado cuerpo del luchador, mientras que Ranma ahogaba exclamaciones de dolor a cada paso.

Entraron en la casa, aún no era hora de dormir, por lo que encontrarse con Kasumi esperandolos en el recibidor no fue ninguna sorpresa.

—¡Cielo santo! —exclamó la mayor de las hermanas al presenciar una escena tan anómala como perturbadora. Akane dejó al chico de la trenza sobre el suelo de la casa y ella misma se derrumbó agotada, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Pesas… —murmuró entre respiraciones, pero Ranma estaba lo suficiente avergonzado como para no tener una respuesta mordaz.

Finalmente entre ambas hermanas consiguieron alzarle y llevarle hasta su habitación, mientras él arrastraba los pies.

Cuando finalmente se acostó en el futón lo hizo con un quejido de satisfacción.

—¿Deberíamos llamar al doctor Tofu? —preguntó Kasumi desde el quicio de la puerta, Akane negó con la cabeza.

—Está en un congreso, imagino que hasta mañana no regresará a la consulta. Yo me ocuparé —declaró categórica, tanto que hasta su propia hermana la observó con un deje de preocupación.

Akane salió de la habitación a pasos ligeros y regresó en menos de dos minutos con un botiquín de gran tamaño, más parecido a una caja de herramientas. Cerró tras ella al entrar en la habitación y se agachó junto al futón del castigado chico.

Ranma se incorporó dolorido, iba a replicar, estaba acostumbrado a curarse solo, pero la intensa mirada castaña le dejó paralizado.

Ella se acercó quedando apenas a unos centímetros de su rostro, evaluando los daños y él no pudo más que quedarse muy quieto e intentar tranquilizar su respiración.

—Te ha dejado hecho una pena —dijo ella volviendo la vista al botiquín y desplegando todo un arsenal de tiritas y antiséptico. Comenzó limpiando concienzudamente los restos de sangre de una de sus cejas.

—Auch, ve más despacio, no seas bruta —le reprochó él.

—No te quejes —contestó mientras le ponía una tirita y continuaba con su labor.

El artista marcial suspiró, rindiéndose a su cercanía enfermiza. ¿Cómo no se había parado antes a observar su rostro? Su piel era blanca y sus pómulos altos, de mandíbula fina y forma ovada, enmarcada a la perfección por sus negros cabellos. Los ojos eran enormes y de color avellana, llenos de largas y negras pestañas. Y sus labios, ¡ah! Sus labios eran pequeños pero gruesos, de un color rosado parecido al de las flores de cerezo...

Bajó la cabeza avergonzado, le costaba seguir mirándola, pero ella le tomó sin cuidado de la barbilla y volvió a alzarle la cara.

—Estate quieto —ordenó nuevamente, repartiendo media docena de tiritas en sus pómulos y nariz. Ranma se dedicó a mirar hacia el techo, encontrando la lámpara sumamente interesante—. Bien, y ahora quítate la camisa.

—¿Qué? —protestó cohibido, sintiendo el calor adherirse a sus mejillas como un tatuaje.

Ella rodó los ojos y le dirigió una mirada impaciente. Ranma comprendió que no tenía otra opción. Se desabrochó los botones que aún se sostenían de su camisa china y la dejó a un lado, estaba tan rota que ya no tenía remedio. Acto seguido se desprendió de la camiseta de tirantes con un gesto de dolor, dejando al descubierto su golpeado abdomen.

Akane le miró con ojo crítico, pasando los dedos suavemente sobre los moratones y hundiéndolos ligeramente en las costillas.

—¿Eso duele?

—Sí, claro que duele —contestó él frunciendo el entrecejo.

Akane tomó un rollo de venda, pero antes de comenzar con su tarea se detuvo en una gruesa cicatriz que el chico tenía en el costado, le miró interrogante.

—Me clavé la rama de un árbol en una caída —explicó él, los dedos de ella temblaron y acto seguido llegaron hasta otra vieja marca, esta vez más pequeña—. Un corte con una katana, hubo un tiempo en el que entrené mucho con armas —Los ojos expertos de la chica se detuvieron en varios lugares, encontrando más y más señales de toda una vida dedicada al arte.

—¿Y esto? —dijo deteniéndose en una marca oscura en su espalda, del tamaño de la palma de la mano—. Una quemadura, aunque fue hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

Retiró la mano de su piel, y Ranma lo agradeció porque aquel contacto le alteraba. Akane volvió a tomar la venda y con un cuidado que no había mostrado hasta el momento comenzó a envolver la cintura del artista marcial. La cercanía se le antojaba enfermiza, de pronto se dio cuenta de que ella olía a jabón, era un olor agradable, _demasiado_ agradable.

—Listo, mañana te acompañaré a la consulta —concluyó cerrando el botiquín, y Ranma no puedo más que agradecer que al fin terminara con las curas.

—¿Iremos a ver a ese doctor con el que hablabas antes? —preguntó sin poder evitar ser arrastrado por la curiosidad, ella pegó un respingo.

—¿Lo viste? —respondió con el corazón en un puño, sabiéndose descubierta.

—¿No es un poco mayor para ti?

El sonrojado rostro de la chica no le dejó lugar a dudas, sus suposiciones no iban desencaminadas.

—No es lo que tu crees —acertó a balbucear, mientras agarraba el botiquín visiblemente incómoda.

Ranma volvió a recostarse en el futón con un gesto dolorido.

—Vale, lo que tu digas —sentenció malhumorado.

Ella se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, no sin antes desearle buenas noches.

En la oscuridad el chico de la trenza bufó como un gato enfadado.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores!**

Aquí sigo, avanzando leeentamente con este fic, de verdad que me encantaría que mis dedos escribieran mucho más rápido, o no quedarme horas atorada en una escena sin conseguir resolverla, pero esto va como va, supongo que al resto de personas que intentan escribir les pasará igual. La verdad es que he empezado a escribir un libro, es una obra original y de momento apenas termino el primer capítulo, pero estoy muy ilusionada con él y creo que en el futuro, y cuando esté terminado lo subiré a alguna plataforma digital (¡para eso tengo que aprender a autoeditarme!). Los protagonistas... ¿hago mal si en mi cabeza siguen pareciéndose demasiado a Ranma y a Akane? jajaja, tienen una dinámica de pareja que me encanta, y creo que jamás lograré sacarlos de mi cabeza.

Respondiendo a vuestras reviews (retomo desde el capítulo 2 que las dejé pendientes): **Alezi monela** (a mi también me encantan R&A, son mi ship favorita. Veo que tenemos los mismos gustos, espero que encuentres más completas las descripciones en este capítulo), **azzulaprincess** (¡gracias!), **Saritanimelove** (la parte del armario me gustó mucho escribirla, si es que disfruto haciéndole sufrir XD), **xandryx** (me encanta cuando me decís que os sumergís hasta ese punto en las escenas, mil gracias, seguiré esforzándome para mejorar), **Lenna0813** (del odio al amor, y del amor al odio quizás también XD), **paulayjoaqui** (más que perderla creo que era muy pequeño para acordarse bien), **ARedfox** (gracias a ti por leer y promover tanto el fandom, yo creo que después de este capítulo quizás Rama empieza a percatarse de algo...), **tereca** (lo tuyo sí tiene mérito, amas tanto este fandom que la diferencia de idioma para ti no es un problema. Te admiro profundamente y no puedo más que agradecerte que me sigas leyendo. Mil besos para ti), **Akai27** (Gracias por seguirme en todos mis AU, hay mucha gente a la que no le gustan, pero yo me declaro adicta al género. Espero que Honor te esté gustando, aún las cosas van a complicarse muchísimo más, tanto que e da dolor de cabeza, jajaja), **Minue** (uy, española, ¿verdad? jajaja. Muchas gracias, espero que te guste), **SandyHanyu** (gracias a ti por leer, lo cierto es que aún tengo mucho que mejorar. Cada vez que leo a mis autores favoritos me "deshincho" un poco al pensar que jamás podré llegar a su nivel pero sé que aquí al menos hay personas que disfrutan de mis historias), **Jessica** (Efectivamente en este fic Ranko existe, en el capítulo 5 hay más pistas al respecto. Y sobre la atención que pone Ranma en Kasumi... yo creo que es inevitable, ella es el estereotipo perfecto de la mujer japonesa de acuerdo a los cánones masculinos. Pero quizás descubra que "lo perfecto" no es lo que en realidad le gusta a él XD), **Dulcecito311** (lo que está sepultado en su mente va a haber que sacarlo poco a poco con una pala, yo ya estoy sudando, jajaja), **ronoel** (gracias a ti por leer), **Andy-Saotome-Tendo** (actualizo en cuanto saco un huequito, como ves los capítulos son de más de 20 páginas), **Belldandi17** (gracias, espero que la disfrutes), **Ishy24** (gracias por darle una oportunidad, no todo el mundo lee AU pero creo que eso es porque hay muchos prejuicios, ¡a mi me encantan!), **Anitha28** (Oh, pues esto va ganando de intensidad por capítulos, prepárate XD), **LilyTendo89** (gracias por leer, lo de Ranko se irá resolviendo poco a poco...), **vintagegirl84** (gracias a ti por leer, me dices esas cosas y me pongo colorada _).

Y los comentarios del capítulos 3 (oh dios, llevo media hora con esto XD): **kromalex** (¡gracias! aún queda mucho fic por delante, espero que lo disfrutes), **LlekBM** (¡gracias!), **Lily Tendo89** (Pues no se han encontrado con Kuno, pero sí con otros personajes ^^U), **Saritanimelove** (Gracias de nuevo, espero que te haya gustado), **Lenna0813** (gracias a ti por seguir leyéndome y apoyándome en todas mis historias), **tegomitsu** (al fin y al cabo es Ranma 1/2, algo tiene que parecerse al original, ¿no? Al menos así pienso yo), **Flynnchan** (si lo entendiste bien, fui yo la que no te lo terminó de explicar XD, pero paciencia...), **alezi monela** (en este fic me he permitido retorcer la personalidad de Soun, sin duda es el personae más OOC de toda la historia. Pido perdón si eso os molesta, pero sin cambiarle radicalmente el argumento carecería de fuerza), **Belldandi17** (y yo te agradezco de corazón tus comentarios. Gracias.), **nancyriny** (gracias por leer Rumbo Corea, es mi primer fic -bueno, en realidad no, pero el primero desde que publico en ff sí XD- y le tengo un cariño especial. Creo que el sentimiento de traición que poco a poco se va haciendo más poderoso es uno de los pilares fundamentales), **Ale** (sí que se ha fijado en ella, o eso parece, pero yo creo que es más una "idealización" en su cabeza, y para mí que hay otra persona que está comenzando a captar más su atención, jujuju), **mimato bombon kou** (solo apareceran algunos personajes, la trama ya es muy complicada por sí misma como para meterlos a todos. Sobre el cabello, creo que tiene su importancia para ella, y representa un antes y un después es su manera de entender el amor), **Akai27** (en este fic Ranma es un completo inocentón emocionalmente hablando, y sí, los dos padres tienen sus secretos...), **xandryx** (Gracias por tus siempre fieles comentarios, espero que disfrutaras de esta actualización), **Dulcecito311** (así es, Akane quiere ser libre, pero a la vez le molesta ser excluida, es un personaje muy mutifacético, a mi me resulta muy humana), **azzulaprincess** (no lo entendí del todo pero gracias XD), **SilviaPB** (el acercamiento ya es cada vez más evidente, no? jijiji), **Ishy24** (los entrenamientos tuvieron que esperar por este capítulo, más adelante se mostrarán ;)), **Jessica** (las mentiras tejen un nudo cada vez más apretado... será dificil, sin dura), **tereca** (Tereca, se nuevo te agradezco enormemente que hagas el increible esfuerzo de leer este fic y además dejar tus comentarios. Las mentiras se irán enredando unas con otras en la trama, es algo que a mí también me genera cierto dolor de cabeza, es complicado de manejar en la narración. Veremos a ver que sucede. Y descuida, siempre que pueda intentaré responder los comentarios que tanto os esforzáis por dejarme, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por corresponderos. Muchos besos), **ronoel** (gracias a ti por leer), **Andy-Saotome-Tendo** (es el problema de las mentiras, dicen que tienen las patas cortas, pero veremos cuanto pueden retorcerse...) y **Delia** (gracias por comentar, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes).

La última vez que se me acumulan comentarios de dos actualizaciones, jajaja.

Gracias a todos por leer y especialmente muchas gracias a **Nodokita** , mi beta reader por la infinita paciencia que tiene conmigo y lo muchísimo que me ayuda.

Nos leemos pronto.

LUM


	5. La chica que le gusta

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **Honor**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5: La chica que le gusta**

—¿Puedes moverte? —preguntó su voz a primera hora. Ranma apenas se acostumbraba a su reciente amabilidad, a todas luces provocada por la pelea del día anterior, ¿sería posible que ella le estuviera agradecida?

Como fuera, el chico se giró sobre el costado, descansado y aún así dolorido.

—Sí, dame un momento —pidió terminando de incorporarse, sin darse cuenta de que solo vestía unos calzoncillos.

Ella se giró abruptamente, dándole la espalda.

—Y-yo... Kasumi ha hecho el desayuno, baja cuando quieras. Ya llamé al doctor, ha insistido en venir personalmente a verte.

—Vaaaaya, qué bien. El doctor —contestó él con cierto retintín en su voz, mirando a la chica de soslayo.

Pero Akane pareció impermeable a su intento de ofensa, y en su lugar salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ranma se rascó la nuca y bostezó. Darse un baño parecía una buena opción.

.

* * *

.

Kasumi miraba al joven con una tierna sonrisa mientras rellenaba por tercera vez su cuenco de arroz.

—Entonces, ¿fueron mal los combates? —dijo inocente mientras posaba delicadamente las manos en su regazo.

Soun Tendô también estaba presente, al igual que el resto había terminado su desayuno y ahora se dedicaba a leer el periódico, sin desatender la conversación.

El chico de la trenza mascaba deprisa, intentó hablar con la boca llena, pero Akane se le adelantó.

—Lo importante es que nos esforzamos mucho, ¿verdad, Ranma? —dijo con una mirada de advertencia.

—Fhi —asintió él, volviendo a mascar a carrillos llenos.

—Entonces he de suponer que dejasteis en buen lugar el nombre de nuestra escuela —comentó el patriarca, sin la más mínima expresividad en su voz—. Debía haber duros rivales para dejarte en este estado —dijo doblando el periódico por la mitad y mirando al joven de forma crítica.

Ranma torció el gesto, mordiéndose la lengua para no contestar alguna tontería. Asintió en silencio mientras volvía a llenarse la boca con un montón de arroz.

El "apacible" desayuno fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de la entrada. La pequeña campana situada en el altillo que ponía sobre aviso de una nueva visita sonó un par de veces, y una voz masculina llegó a oido de todos los presentes.

—Con permiso —dijo.

Akane apuró su tazón de arroz, y aún terminando de tragar los granos salió corriendo a su encuentro, mientras, el chico a su lado la miraba con reticencia.

—Vaya, debe ser el doctor Tofu —aclaró Kasumi con una tierna sonrisa, levantándose también de su sitio y caminando hacia la entrada.

—Bienvenido, doctor —dijo la menor de las Tendô, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

—Bienvenido —saludó tras ella Kasumi.

—Ah, g-gracias —respondió tímido, llevándose una mano a la nuca y rascándosela insistentemente, mientras en la otra sostenía firme un grueso maletín médico.

—Doctor, no era necesario que se molestara en venir, como le dije por teléfono podíamos ir a su consulta por la mañana —dijo de nuevo Akane.

—No es molestia, Akane. Tenía un rato libre y... y yo... —alzó la mirada apenas un segundo, posándola en la mayor de las hermanas, antes de volver a bajarla avergonzado—, tenía que devolverle un libro a Kasumi.

—Vaya, que amable es usted, doctor Tofu —contestó la aludida, llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

El doctor volvió a rascarse la nuca de forma compulsiva.

.

* * *

.

Minutos después subieron a la planta de arriba, a la habitación que ocupaba el artista marcial. El doctor insistió en examinarle así que el chico se dejó hacer, obedeciendo sus instrucciones.

Akane se había quedado junto a la puerta, con sus mejillas gravemente sonrojadas y en un silencio respetuoso nada propio de ella.

—Bien, las articulaciones no parecen haber sufrido daño, ahora retírate la camisa —le pidió.

Ranma le dirigió una mirada furibunda a la chica, no entendía qué hacía plantada como un pasmarote, como si no tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

—¿Te duele ahí? — preguntó el dedicado doctor pasando las manos sobre el vendaje en las costillas que Akane le había puesto la noche anterior.

—Apenas, quizás al hacer algún gesto.

—Ranma, déjame decirte que eres un portento físico, no sólo tu capacidad de recuperación es asombrosa, si no que la proporción muscular en relación con la longitud de las extremidades es magnífica.

—Emmh... gracias, supongo —contestó el chico sin saber si estaba recibiendo un halago o una evaluación médica.

—Me hubiese gustado ver el combate, seguro que fue espectacular.

—Tampoco se crea —respondió recordando el sucio encontronazo con Ryu Kumon, y a su cabeza acudió rápido como el pensamiento la cara de Akane cuando ese tipo le habló. Resopló intentando librarse de la ira.

—Dime, ¿cuando es tu siguiente clase? Me gustaría verte luchar, aunque sea en un entrenamiento.

—Le aseguro que no es necesario que...

—Es uno entre en un millón —fue Akane quién, desde el rincón de la habitación encontró el momento justo para meterse en la conversación—. Es un genio —matizó, sin rastros de vergüenza, hablando con la única e insondable verdad.

El chico tragó saliva, ella había admitido el hecho de forma aséptica, sin esfuerzo ni duda. Ranma se sonrojó tan repentina y furiosamente que hasta se sintió mareado, apartó la mirada sintiéndose extraño, ¿contento?¿feliz? Expuesto como estaba, sin camiseta ni más adorno que sus pantalones y vendajes, se sintió desnudo ante ella, de una forma reconfortante.

Akane le admiraba por su arte, sonrió tan henchido de orgullo que disimular era inútil. Su gesto petulante no pasó desapercibido.

—Que seas bueno no quiere decir que puedas hacerte el chulo —le advirtió ella, enrojeciendo a su vez y apartando el rostro con desdén.

—Veo que os lleváis muy bien —dijo el doctor comenzando a guardar sus enseres en la maleta.

—Tsk, eso es imposible con esa marimacho —apostilló Ranma alcanzando su camisa.

—¡No es lo que piensa doctor! —se apresuró a corregir Akane, cuyo rostro se había tornado pálido de golpe.

—Bueno, he terminado contigo Ranma, pero si notaras alguna molestia no dudes en venir a mi consulta —terminó, ignorando los reclamos y sonriendo al artista marcial. Salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí y ambos se miraron furiosos desde sus alejadas posiciones.

—Eres imbécil, se ha pensado lo que no es —le dijo ella, mortificada.

—No soy imbécil, soy un genio —sonrió pagado de sí mismo, apuntándose con el pulgar.

—Serás... no debí abrir la boca, ahora te pondrás insoportable.

Pero la sonrisa del chico parecía imborrable, tanto que ella en pleno ataque de indignación le tiró lo primero que tuvo en la mano, alcanzándole en la cara con un almohadón.

El chico cayó de espaldas y se quitó la almohada de la cara cabreado.

—¡Bruta!

—¡Inmaduro!

—¿Cómo pretendes que ese tío se fije en ti con esa actitud? No engañas a nadie.

—¡Cállate y métete en tus asuntos! —dijo ella poniéndose en pie y saliendo airada de la habitación. Ranma le sacó la lengua antes de darse cuenta que lo de inmaduro podía no ser del todo mentira.

.

* * *

.

Ranma estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y comenzó con su rutina de katas diarias, mucho más tarde de lo habitual.

El esfuerzo, el dolor muscular era la única cosa en el mundo que le hacía sentir bien, lo único que le era familiar. Un lugar en el que refugiarse cuando su mente ardía demasiado, el sitio al que escapar y sentirse cómodo cuando no entendía todo lo demás.

Y ahora mismo había muchas cosas que no comprendía, la primera de ellas era a sí mismo. Estaba en Tokyo por primera vez en años, estaba en una casa, tenía un trabajo y podía relacionarse con personas normales.

Había vivido tanto tiempo envenenado por las palabras de su padre que había olvidado lo que era vivir fuera de su influencia. Sentía que podía tomar aire, quizás, hasta olvidar lo que había ido a buscar a ese lugar... sentirse necesario para alguien. Dar un sentido a su vida.

La pelea de ayer había quedado atrás, se sentía recuperado, pero si lo pensaba fríamente no llegaba a entender porqué se había implicado tanto, a un nivel tan... emocional.

Bailaba en una aprendida coreografía de golpes secos y posturas estáticas, firmes e imposibles. Sentía la tensión en los dedos de sus manos, en la punta de sus pies descalzos. Saltó dando una doble patada con un giro en el aire y aterrizó de forma perfecta.

Su trenza cayó como un plomo sobre su hombro derecho, sacudió el aire cuando comenzó a encadenar poderosos movimientos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Si a estas alturas no había obtenido resultados dudaba mucho de que pudiese hacerlo a largo plazo, ¿qué garantías tenía de que aquella legendaria técnica, el secreto de su escuela, estuviera escondido en aquella casa?¿y para qué lo querrían ellos? Un dojô venido a menos, con pocos estudiantes y una heredera con mejores cosas en las que pensar...

Ranma no era idiota, sabía que su padre le ocultaba algo. Genma Saotome le había enviado allí con otra intención, cada vez lo tenía más claro. Ahora en su mano estaba averiguar cuál.

Un repentino ramalazo de nostalgia le sacudió de la cabeza a los pies. Escuchó pisadas a su espalda y una enérgica risa infantil. Una escena lejana, en algún tiempo cotidiana, se reprodujo en su cabeza, como una antigua cinta de vídeo.

...

..

.

—¡Ranko! Siempre igual, sabes que mi papá no quiere que juguemos con los boken —dijo una niña de cabellos cortos, adentrándose en el dojô.

—¡Hiiiya! —exclamó otra niña de largos cabellos recogidos en una coleta baja, manejando torpemente la espada de bambú y dando descontrolados mandobles al aire—. Eso da igual, porque yo voy a ser el mejor luchador de todos. Hasta superaré a tu papá.

—Eso es imposible, mi papá siempre dice que las niñas no debemos luchar —le interrumpió de nuevo, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

—Mi papá también dice eso —torció el gesto bajando el boken—. Pero le demostraré que se equivoca.

—Si nos encuentra aquí... seguro que nos regaña —la niña de cortos cabellos miró hacia la puerta del dojô, retorciendo el bajo de su vestido en un gesto nervioso.

—Eres una tonta, siempre estás asustada —le dijo la otra niña, acercándose a ella con el boken cargado sobre un hombro en actitud firme—. No te preocupes, si tu papá te regaña yo te defenderé —y se apuntó con el dedo pulgar, con sus pequeñas piernas firmemente plantadas en el suelo.

—Tú sí que eres tonta Ranko, mi papá es mil veces más fuerte que tú.

—Pero cuando sea mayor yo seré más fuerte que él.

—¿En serio? —preguntó asombrada.

La niña del boken asintió.

—Entrenaré hasta poder vencer a tu papá, y entonces tú también podrás usar el boken siempre que quieras; Podrás correr por toda la casa y comer todos los dulces que te apetezcan, y podrás ensuciarte el vestido trepando a los árboles.

—¿Y cuando será eso? —preguntó la niña impaciente, dejándose arrastrar a su infantil fantasía.

La otra niña pareció echar cuentas mentales, comenzó a contar con sus pequeños dedos.

—¡En dos años le derrotaré! —aseveró.

—Pero eso es mucho tiempo... —se quejó la otra.

—Si me como las verduras creceré mucho, me haré más alto que cualquier adulto y conseguiré vencer a todos los que nos digan lo que no podemos hacer.

—¡Yo también comeré verduras entonces! —exclamó la niña de pelo corto empuñando las manos.

—Y cuando le venza... cuando le gane... ¿querrás ser mi novia? —preguntó tímida, bajando la mirada y dejando que la punta del boken, enorme en sus manos, tocara el suelo.

.

..

...

El corazón de Ranma latió acelerado, sintió la presión sanguínea subir súbitamente hasta provocarle dolor de cabeza.

Salió a trompicones del dojô olvidando sus zapatos y dio grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la caseta en mitad del jardín donde guardaban los trastos viejos y el material de limpieza. Deslizó la puerta sobre sus raíles con dificultad, estaba roída e hinchada por la falta de mantenimiento.

Tosió y se apartó el polvoriento ambiente de la cara, batiendo su mano en el aire como si así pudiera ver mejor. No estaba pensando, solo se dejaba llevar por lo que parecía un recuerdo, algo olvidado en el más remoto rincón de su cerebro.

Caminó esquivando cajas y bultos, hasta que encontró un segundo armario, pequeño y construido en madera, pegado a la pared. Abrió las puertas de par en par para encontrar varios boken, viejos y gastados perfectamente guardados en sus estantes verticales.

Sacó uno de ellos y se sorprendió al notar su bambú resquebrajado, cuyas lamas sueltas lo convertían en poco más que un palo inútil. Los demás no estaban en mejores condiciones.

¿Cómo lo había sabido? La única explicación posible es que había estado allí antes, de niño, quizás hacía muchos, muchos años...

—¿Encontraste los boken?

—¡Aaahhh! —dio un grito y un salto, no la había escuchado llegar, tan ensimismado estaba en su descubrimiento que no se percató de la segunda presencia en la habitación.

Akane le miró con curiosidad y ligeramente divertida por su sobresalto, parecía que había dejado atrás su enfado.

—¡Deberías avisar cuando estás detrás de alguien! —se quejó el chico de la trenza, con una mano sobre el pecho.

—Sabes kendo, ¿verdad? Anoche dijiste que una de las cicatrices te la hiciste practicando con una espada —dijo ella agarrando otro de los boken y sosteniéndolo sobre su hombro.

—Claro que sé kendo —presumió recuperando la espada de madera que había dejado caer.

Akane le miró impaciente.

—Entonces... ¿practicamos?

.

* * *

.

Ninguna de las dos espadas pasaban por su mejor momento, viejas, con moho sobre sus puntas e hinchadas por los años y la humedad, más parecían dos palos llenos de astillas.

Aún así ambos luchadores se miraron desafiantes desde sendos lados del dojô, dispuestos a darlo todo.

—Nada de golpes a la cabeza —advirtió Ranma sosteniendo la espada con las dos manos y poniendo un pie detrás del otro.

—Solo hombros, pierna y dorso —asintió Akane tomando la misma postura y hablando como una gran conocedora en la materia.

—¿Estás segura de esto?

—¿Por quién me tomas? Lo mismo te sorprendo.

El chico sonrió de soslayo y avanzó un paso de forma brusca, sin dejar caer el boken, esperando que ella respondiera precipitadamente a la provocación. Pero la chica no solo supo leer su movimiento, si no que se desplazó lateralmente con una suavidad estudiada.

—¿No te pones nerviosa? —estrechó la mirada.

—Fui capitana del club de kendo en el instituto dos años seguidos —aclaró con cierto orgullo.

—No practicabas con estos, espero —dijo el chico de la trenza refiriéndose a los viejos boken.

—Claro que no, a mi padre no le gusta que toque las espadas... —aquellas palabras hicieron que Ranma bajara la guardia una décima de segundo, suficiente para que Akane se le echara encima. La chica le golpeó en el hombro, aunque más bien fue un toque, un golpe seco que apenas dolió —¡Punto! —gritó satisfecha, por haber conseguido encajarle un golpe.

El artista marcial dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, se sobó el hombro, tomó aire y volvió a colocarse en guardia.

—Prepárate, ahora voy en serio —dijo herido en su orgullo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas alejar la confusión que le invadía.

Soltó una de sus manos de la empuñadura y dejó que la punta del boken rozara el suelo, echó todo su cuerpo hacia delante mientras que el arma quedaba rezagada, ocultando su guardia. La chica apretó sus manos y le esperó impaciente.

Los pies de Ranma parecieron flotar sobre el suelo, corrió hacia ella tomando la iniciativa, golpeando desde la derecha de forma horizontal, Akane contuvo el impacto, de ambas armas saltaron astillas antes de que la fuerza del golpe los desplazara en direcciones opuestas.

Las manos de la chica temblaron doloridas, dobló las rodillas y gritó, atacó con la guardia alta, esta vez directa al pecho, pero él ya la esperaba; desvió su ataque y aprovechó la inercia, giró hasta quedar a su espalda e intentó un golpe hacia la pierna. Akane saltó en el momento preciso, dando una vuelta horizontal que hizo que su falda plisada volase a su alrededor como los pétalos de una margarita, desvelando una hermosa visión de sus piernas y ropa interior.

Aterrizó con una rodilla, sosteniendo el boken a la altura de sus ojos y evaluando a su oponente. Ranma silbó mientras giraba la desgastada arma en su mano derecha.

—Resulta que eres buena en algo —dijo inesperadamente eufórico por el duelo.

—Instituto Furinkan, ganadores del campeonato de kendo de la prefectura de Kantô diez años seguidos. No me tomes a la ligera.

—¿Y todo eso sin practicar en casa?¿Qué le decías a tu padre?¿Que estabas en el club de lectura?

—Precisamente —Akane se puso en pie y volvió a atacar, sus espadas chocaron y gritaron de forma lastimera, crujiendo en cada nuevo embate. Ella lanzaba mandobles sin bajar la guardia, en una postura académica. Él los esquivaba o retenía moviendo el boken con una sola mano, como si estuviera disfrutando demasiado y quisiera alargar aquel momento en el tiempo.

Finalmente el chico vio su oportunidad, se agachó unos centímetros y cambió la guardia, tomó la empuñadura con las dos manos aprovechando otro de los golpes de Akane para chocar contra su espada, soltando una mano al final del movimiento y provocando, involuntariamente, que el boken de su adversaria se partiera en dos, saliendo despedido de su mano.

El trozo de madera cayó sobre el suelo como un peso muerto, y Ranma golpeó el costado de la chica ligeramente.

—Punto —dijo con su sonrisa petulante, sabiéndose, una vez más, ganador.

Akane respiraba de forma agitada, de su larga coleta se desprendían algunos cabellos rebeldes que se pegaban a su rostro a causa del sudor.

—Contigo es imposible —admitió derrotada, mientras agarraba su mano temblorosa por el brutal impacto.

—¿Te duele? —dijo él dejando caer la espada de madera y agarrando su mano, inspeccionándola al detalle. La mano de Akane no era como la suya, era pequeña y aún así había estado soportando todos sus golpes, devolviéndolos aún más fuerte. Vio las durezas de los años de prácticas, las uñas bien cortadas, la ligera inflamación a causa del enfrentamiento.

—No es nada —se quejó ella intentando librarse del agarre—. Ya sé que no parecen las manos de una chica.

—¿Qué?

—No son nada... femeninas. No se parecen en nada a las de Kasumi —bajó la mirada, arrepintiéndose al momento de sus palabras.

—¿Es que quieres parecerte a Kasumi? —preguntó Ranma, confuso.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! Es solo... ¡olvídalo! —se quejó tironeando para que el chico la dejara ir, más y más colorada por momentos.

—¿Y qué que tus manos no sean como las de Kasumi? Eso no significa nada, tú peleas, claro que son diferentes —dijo él como si fuera la mayor obviedad—. Mira, las mías están aún peor —y en un gesto inocente, para nada estudiado puso su palma contra la suya, en contacto desde la punta de los dedos.

Akane observó sorprendida cuan largos eran en comparación con los suyos, su mano casi parecía la de una niña. Alzó la mirada sin romper el contacto, sin saber qué responder, con una inseguridad palpable.

Sus miradas se encontraron a medio camino, en un instante de demoledor silencio. Las mejillas de ambos se colorearon súbitamente. Ranma tragó saliva, Akane apartó la mano de la suya como si quemara, con la sensación de haber tocado una brasa ardiente.

—Y-yo... —tartamudeó él, dándose cuenta súbitamente de su atrevimiento.

Ella recogió uno de sus mechones de largo cabello, que caía suelto a los lados de su rostro y lo colocó tras su oreja, en un gesto tímido y nervioso.

—Debo... voy a ir a ver si ya ha vuelto Kasumi —se disculpó Akane, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Ah, ¿salió? —Ranma se rascó la nuca y recuperó el ajado boken.

—Ella y el doctor fueron a pasear —contestó con un tono de voz lejano, impersonal.

—Oh... ¡Oh! —exclamó, comprendiendo de golpe. Era extremadamente lento para algunas cosas—. Con que por eso tenías tantas ganas de luchar, me estabas utilizando de sparring —sonrió lacónico, aunque en realidad aquel gesto sólo servía para ocultar otro sentimiento extraño, ajeno.

—No... No lo sé —confesó avergonzada, sin atreverse a alzar el rostro.

—Te hago saber que no soy el segundo plato de nadie, si quieres pelear hazlo con sinceridad, no por despecho. Si quieres entrenar, entrenaremos, pero no creas que voy a ser un hombro sobre el que llorar por tu doctorcito. No me impliques es tus ñoñerías —se quedó sin aliento tras su discurso, ¿de dónde nacía tanta dureza en sus palabras? Estaba molesto, no, ¡peor! Estaba enfadado.

Se sentía utilizado a través de algo tan sagrado como las artes marciales, sí, ella le había utilizado para sacarse de la cabeza su estúpido enamoramiento. Maldita chica.

—Discúlpame, no era mi intención, yo sólo... —suspiró—. Tienes razón.

Tan sumisa, tan perdida. Con esa actitud no había forma de mantener su enfado. Esa no era la Akane que él conocía, la indomable guerrera dispuesta a plantarle cara al mundo.

Se rascó la nuca incómodo y dio un par de vueltas al boken en su mano.

—¿Y cómo es que a él no le odias? —preguntó, casi por accidente.

—El doctor siempre me ha cuidado desde pequeña, creo que ha sido de los pocos hombres que me ha tratado como si fuese alguien y no algo. Él siempre me hizo sentir bien.

El chico de la trenza torció la boca, aunque no por su referencia al doctor, ¿qué tipo de chalados se había topado esa pobre chica hasta el momento?

—¿Será que no quedan hombres decentes? —dijo Ranma con una punzada de pesar, porque comprendió que él tampoco lo era. Estaba allí por un motivo deshonesto, haciéndose pasar por quién no era, engañándola una vez más.

—No sé, quizás haya alguno más... —sugirió misteriosa, posando la mirada en todas las tiritas que aún lucía el artista marcial repartidas por su cara.

Se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que se alejara Ranma sacó valor de sus entrañas, sintiendo que no podía dejarla ir tal cual.

—¡O-oye, Akane! —alzó la voz sonrojándose una vez más al dejar salir su nombre de su boca. —¿Quieres que...?¿Quieres que te siga entrenando? A mi... no me importa hacerlo.

La chica le miró sorprendida antes de deslumbrarle con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Mañana a las 7, te pienso machacar —dijo apretando su puño en una promesa, un nuevo comienzo entre los dos.

Él no pudo evitar contagiarse de aquel sentimiento, sonrió y asintió. Cuando finalmente se quedó solo, se encontró a sí mismo silbando una melodía pop que había escuchado de pasada. Siguió canturreando ajeno al mundo. Recogió los restos de la espada desvencijada y los llevó al cobertizo. Llenó un cubo con agua y cogió un trapo para limpiar el suelo.

Se esmeró sin prisa en su tarea.

—Pareces feliz, ¿tanto te gusta limpiar?

No había tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar con ella, y tampoco es que las echara en falta. Nabiki Tendô le miraba apoyada sobre el quicio de la puerta del dojô, de forma inquisitiva.

—¿Querías algo? —contestó él intentando mantenerse tranquilo, estrujando la bayeta sobre el cubo.

—No, sólo sentía curiosidad. Dime, ¿qué pasó en realidad en el torneo?

Él la miró por encima de su hombro, no alcanzaba a entender sus intenciones, pero no parecía el tipo de persona que disfrutaba de la cháchara intrascendente.

—Perdí una pelea, eso es todo —contestó automáticamente, la chica sonrió cínica.

—Mientes de pena. Me he tomado la libertad de leer las actas del torneo, ¿sabías que la federación de artes marciales mixtas la cuelga en su página web? Ha sido muy... instructivo. Me pregunto que diría mi padre si averiguara que os expulsaron por agresión.

Ranma dejó de fingir que seguía limpiando el suelo y se levantó, sacudiéndose las ropas.

—¿Me estás chantajeando? ¿Quieres que compre tu silencio?

—Por favor... no tienes un mísero yen. Lo que quiero es que me ayudes a resolver un pequeño misterio. Dime "Suô", ¿por qué no he encontrado ningún registro tuyo?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, no contaba con que indagaran en su mentira, y mucho menos, con que una de las Tendô le enfrentara lanzándosela a la cara.

—Nací en un pueblo de China, no creo que los registros estén informatizados en las montañas de Zhou Qian Xian —respondió con un tono que intentaba ser condescendiente, Nabiki entrecerró los ojos.

—Ya te he dicho que mientes de pena —Se cruzó de brazos y avanzó un par de pasos—. No sé quien eres Suô, si es que ese es tu verdadero apellido, pero te advierto una cosa: Más te vale no hacer daño a mi hermana, o te destrozaré.

El chico soltó el aire que inconscientemente estaba reteniendo, comprendiendo de golpe que Nabiki no sospechaba de él, estaba preocupada por Akane. Quizás durante todo ese tiempo la había estado vigilando desde las sombras, buscando trapos sucios de los hombres que entraban al dojô con intenciones sospechosas. A su manera, estaba cuidando de su hermana pequeña.

—Jamás le haría daño a Akane —contestó sintiendo el peso de sus palabras. Puede que su misma presencia allí se apoyara en una mentira, pero aquello era verdad—. Quiero protegerla.

La confesión les pilló desprevenidos a los dos. Nabiki pestañeó, Ranma se llevó nervioso una mano a su gran bocaza, casi más sorprendido que ella.

—Es decir... Akane no tiene la culpa de todo lo que le está pasando y... y yo... ya que estoy aquí podría... ayudarla. —terminó atorándose con las palabras y con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Entiendo, entiendo —Nabiki le dio un par de palmaditas tranquilizadoras en el hombro, sonriendo satisfecha. Le miró con lástima antes de dejarle solo con sus pensamientos.

Ranma se percató de que se encontraba demasiado alterado para seguir limpiando. Se calzó y salió a correr, como si así pudiera huir de sus fantasmas.

.

* * *

.

—Mal, ¡Sube los brazos! ¡Una vez más! —exigió el chico mientras golpeaba su defensa y la deshacía en pedazos sin apenas esfuerzo—. Piensas demasiado y eso te hace lenta.

Ni siquiera habían desayunado, pero tan enfrascados estaban en la práctica matutina que no tenían hambre.

—No es tan sencillo —gruñó ella apretando los dientes desde el suelo, alzándose por centésima vez— ¿Cómo te enfrentas a tu adversario sin evaluarlo?

—Eso se hace en el primer golpe, el primer intercambio demuestra sus fuerzas y debilidades, no puedes pasarte toda la pelea intentando meterte en su cabeza, eso no funciona.

—Me ha funcionado hasta ahora —se defendió Akane, secándose el sudor que rodaba por su barbilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Con aficionados, contra un artista marcial no tienes nada que hacer. Necesitas practicar mucho más, solo cuando interiorices los movimientos serás capaz de ejecutarlos automáticamente.

—Eso ya lo veremos —y volvió a intentar golpearle, lanzó un puñetazo al aire que Ranma esquivó apenas moviéndose, y aprovechó la inercia del cuerpo de ella para darle un pequeño golpe en la espalda.

Akane cayó de bruces al suelo con un quejido, se quedó tendida antes de darse la vuelta y encontrar la mano del artista marcial extendida hacia ella.

—Mañana seguiremos, buen combate —dijo Ranma en tono conciliador.

Ella aceptó la mano y se incorporó de un salto, rompieron el contacto al instante.

—Gracias, voy a darme una ducha, hoy empiezo las clases temprano —se excusó tomando la toalla que había dejado en uno de los laterales antes de empezar la práctica.

—¿A qué hora sales? —preguntó él de pasada.

—A las ocho.

Ranma asintió en silencio, ella no le dio mayor importancia y se encaminó directa a la ducha.

.

* * *

.

A la salida de sus clases Akane se encontró con algo inesperado.

Debía atravesar los jardines de la universidad delante de los clubs deportivos hasta alcanzar la salida, pero ese día no se encontró con sus habituales atacantes. Entre la extrañeza y el alivio continuó caminando hasta llegar frente a uno de los edificios secundarios, donde varios alumnos miraban estupefactos hacia las alturas.

Ella misma alzó la cabeza extrañada y entre las penumbras distinguió al menos diez figuras que colgaban maniatadas del edificio, penduleando bocabajo agónicamente, profiriendo gritos de miedo y angustia.

Reconoció al instante a todos y cada uno de los chicos que la habían atacado la vez anterior.

—¿Pero quién ha sido capaz de algo así? —dijo una chica mientras se daba prisa en marcar el número de la policía. El resto de los espectadores señalaba con el dedo, sacaba fotos con el teléfono móvil o incluso hacía vídeos.

Pequeños lloriqueos pidiendo auxilio se escuchaban desde su posición, Akane se llevó una mano al rostro, pálida.

—No puede ser... —murmuró. En seguida se giró sobre sí misma, buscando al culpable de aquella muestra de sadismo.

Distinguió al chico de la trenza apenas a unos metros, apoyado sobre un árbol y sonriendo ante el espectáculo. Se acercó a él incrédula, y cuando estuvo a su altura susurró para que nadie oyera su conversación.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loco? —dijo alterada, Ranma la miró orgulloso.

—Sólo quería explicarles un par de cosas, pero les ha costado un poquito. Parece mentira que hayan conseguido entrar en la universidad —contestó volviendo a mirar hacia la fachada. En ese momento hicieron su aparición un par de patrullas, varios policías se bajaron de los coches y comenzaron a gritar órdenes a los presentes rogándoles para que parende grabar. Apuntaron con linternas hacia los colgados, lo que consiguió hacerles estallar en nuevos gritos de auxilio.

Ranma soltó una sonora carcajada cuando uno de ellos, ataviado con ropa de béisbol, comenzó a llamar a su madre con lagrimas en los ojos.

—¡Eres un psicópata! —exclamó Akane cada vez más espantada, aunque su cara severa le duró poco tiempo. Cuando giró para ver de nuevo el espectáculo no puedo evitar recordar las peleas y los golpes, y ahora, esos lamentables tipos colgaban como longanizas en un intento de puenting mal ejecutado.

Se rió bajito, muy poco, como si no debiera. Pero después soltó una carcajada, una de puro y real alivio, se rió de forma contagiosa igual que hacían todos los demás. Rió hasta que le dolió la mandíbula y pequeñas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos, y no se sintió ni un poco culpable.

—No volverán a molestarte —dijo Ranma satisfecho.

—Estás loco —contestó ella sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Nos vamos o quieres seguir mirando? Te aviso, esas cuerdas solo van a poder cortarlas con la ayuda de los bomberos, el rescate puede llevar horas. —presumió.

—No, ya he perdido suficiente tiempo con ellos —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Prefieres comida china u okonomiyaki?

—¿Uh?

—Te invito a cenar.

.

* * *

.

"Esto no es una cita" —se repitió el chico una y otra vez en su cabeza, intentando trazar la línea exacta en la que separar lo estrictamente profesional de todo lo demás. Se sentaron en un par de sillas altas que había junto a la barra.

El olor era delicioso, los okonomiyakis siseaban sobre la plancha mientras una hermosa camarera con kimono atendía en las mesas, rellenando vasos con agua y tomando nota.

—Lo han abierto hace poco y tenía ganas de probarlo, no te molesta acompañarme, ¿verdad? —dijo ella mientras depositaba su bolso y su abrigo en una pequeña cesta, a los pies de su silla.

—No, claro que no... de todas formas tanto ejercicio físico me ha dado hambre —volvió a sonreír de forma cómplice, Akane también sonrió, apartó la mirada y tomó una de las cartas.

—Entonces pide uno doble, con extra de carne —sugirió ella.

—Qué generosa, ¿donde quedó eso de "no necesito tu ayuda"?

Akane pareció valorarlo un instante.

—Ya no fastidies y come todo lo que quieras —respondió escondiendo su cara avergonzada tras la carta.

El ego complacido del artista marcial se dio por satisfecho, ordenaron dos okonomiyakis, el de Ranma con extra de huevo, carne y fideos. En la barra una habilidosa chica se afanaba en prepararlos con una predisposición ejemplar y una destreza solo comparable a los juegos malabares.

Lanzaba los ingredientes sobre su cabeza y montaba el okonomiyaki ante los sorprendidos ojos de los comensales, quienes estallaban en emocionados aplausos cuando la masa se posaba sobre la plancha de forma artística y perfecta.

—Vaya, eso explica que sea tan popular —comentó Akane estupefacta.

—Esa chica, la cocinera... sabe artes marciales, se nota. —dijo Ranma afilando la mirada sobre ella.

—Y además es muy guapa —repuso Akane.

—¿Ah?¿A qué viene eso?

—¿Es tu tipo?

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos, mientras las conversaciones de otras personas les llegaban lejanas y sus okonomiyakis seguían siseando sobre la plancha. Akane dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—Me gustan las chicas guapas, si es eso lo que preguntas. Igual que a ti te van los maduritos, supongo —contraatacó él.

—No me gustan los hombres mayores, a mí... a mí me gustan las personas que me tratan bien. La edad no es importante —sentenció con sus mejillas ardiendo.

En aquel incómodo impás la cocinera aprovechó para sacar sus okonomiyakis de la plancha, ponerlos en sendos platos y adornarlos con salsa, mayonesa y un buen puñado de bonito seco.

—¡Que aproveche! —dijo con una bonita sonrisa antes de marcharse a atender a nuevos comensales.

Ranma le sonrió de regreso y Akane comenzó a comer, avergonzada.

—Está buenísimo —dijo él dándole un gran bocado a su plato—. Casi compite con la cocina de tu hermana.

—Kasumi cocina muy bien —secundó ella dando un nuevo trago de agua—. Y es muy guapa...

—Oh vamos, es penoso verte con esa actitud —dijo el chico apuntándola con los palillos—. Los celos no te pegan nada, olvídate de ese tipo.

—Claro, seguro que mi príncipe azul me está esperando para llevarme lejos de toda esta mierda, donde no me acosen un montón de pirados y mi padre no saque partido de mi boda —en seguida se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, frunció los labios con fuerza intentando parecer interesada en su comida.

—Y hablando de pirados... ¿qué te dijo el tío ese, el de la competición?

—¿Aún sigues pensando en eso?— le miró asombrada.

Ranma en respuesta dio otro bocado.

—No me lo digas si no quieres, sólo quiero saber si le partí la cara con un buen motivo.

—Créeme, había motivos más que de sobras. Aún así no debiste hacerlo, fuimos expulsados.

—Íbamos a ser expulsados de todas formas —reflexionó él—. ¿Puedo pedir otro?

Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, al chico le bastó un gesto con la mano para que la cocinera entendiera sus indicaciones.

—El caso es que ni siquiera sé qué estudias, y eso que ya he venido a buscarte dos veces —terminó el plato y dejó los palillos a un lado, esperando la siguiente ración.

—¿A eso le llamas "venir a buscarme"? —rió ella—. Estudio historia, no es que me vaya a servir para gran cosa, pero me gusta.

—Vaya, no me lo esperaba. Te pega más algo con acción.

—¿Y qué carrera universitaria tiene acción? —contestó Akane cada vez más divertida.

Ranma lo sopesó.

—Derecho procesal, así podrías ser como la ayudante del detective Kojirô.

—¿Ayudante? En todo caso yo sería la detective, y de todas formas, ¿esa serie no tiene más de diez años? —sonrió de medio lado, casi con lástima.

—Te creerás que en las televisiones locales de China ponen algo con menos de diez años...

Akane estalló en carcajadas, Ranma también sonrió.

—Entonces es verdad lo de China.

—¿Y porqué iba a mentir? —en ese momento le pusieron delante su segundo okonomiyaki, y el chico se relamió antes de comenzar a atacarlo.

—Por nada... olvídalo. Y tú, ¿no vas a estudiar en la universidad?

—Ummmh —terminó de tragar—. No está en mis planes, quiero ser el mejor luchador de artes marciales, el mejor de todo el mundo.

—¿Y porqué regresar a Japón? Es decir, tus padres están en China, ¿no?

—Mi madre murió —contestó él mudando el semblante.

—Oh, vaya, lo lamento muchísimo —se apresuró a contestar afectada.

—En cuanto a mi padre, nunca le he importado demasiado, no más que él mismo al menos. No hacía nada en China, mis primeros años los pasé en Japón, así que siempre lo he considerado algo así como "mi hogar."

—Entonces estás... solo.

Ranma sintió una punzada en el pecho, un vacío que nunca se iba de aquel lugar.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Mi madre también murió, aunque yo era muy pequeña y apenas lo recuerdo. Fue un terrible accidente.

—Lo lamento —de pronto aquella conversación había pasado del desenfado a la gravedad. Akane se aclaró la garganta.

—Siento haber pensado mal de ti al principio, he estado dándole vueltas y actué a la defensiva. No te lo merecías —dijo de corrido, apuró su bebida.

—Wow, vaya, no me esperaba una disculpa —admitió él, sintiendo como el corazón le daba un brinco en el pecho—. No importa, creo que yo en tu lugar habría actuado igual.

—En el fondo eres un buen chico, ¿verdad, Ranma? —y le miró enigmática en un instante eterno, había utilizado su nombre de pila dando su brazo a torcer y tratándolo con cercanía, algo que hasta el momento sólo había hecho Kasumi. Él tragó saliva mientras la culpabilidad hacía estragos en su cabeza.

Pagaron la cuenta y regresaron al dojô caminando. El frío era cada vez peor, por lo que sus mejillas se coloreaban y ambos resguardaban las manos en los bolsillos de sus abrigos. Parecía que su animada conversación también se la había tragado el frío nocturno. El artista marcial sentía como aquellas palabras le pesaban como una losa sobre la cabeza.

—Escucha... —comenzó ella de improvisto, mientras el vaho salía de su boca y bordeaban el canal que transcurría perpendicular a su calle—. El caso es que me siento en deuda contigo, desde que llegaste tengo la sensación de que no has hecho más que dar la cara por mí.

—Qué tontería, lo habría hecho por cualquiera— se apresuró a responder, avergonzado.

—Ah, ¿sí? —susurró Akane en un tono casi inaudible, mirando a sus pies.

Ella apretó el paso y abrió con desenvoltura la puerta principal, se apresuró a llegar a la casa pero Ranma la agarró del brazo, girándola de golpe para enfrentarla, dándose cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

—¿Qué he dicho?

—Nada —respondió intentando librarse de su agarre.

—Estás molesta —apuntó comenzando a susurrar, no quería que nadie les escuchara.

—Estoy bien, ¡suéltame! —ordenó deshaciéndose del agarre y mirándolo firme, con ojos llameantes y los labios apretados.

Y en aquel momento Ranma sintió como el suelo se movía bajo sus pies. Tuvo la sensación de flotar, de dejarse llevar por una fuerza que tironeaba de su pensamiento transformándose en un deseo, un sentimiento tan súbito como desconcertante. El tiempo se volvió lento, denso en su transcurrir.

Tragó saliva y se obligó a pensarlo dos veces. Era la peor idea del mundo, la última que debía cruzar por su cabeza, inadecuada, arriesgada, absurda. ¿En qué se diferenciaba de cualquiera de esos aprovechados? Apartó la vista de sus labios, no, se negaba en redondo, no iba a hacerlo.

Aunque se muriera de ganas.

—¿Mañana entrenamos? —preguntó intentando cortar de raíz sus extrañas ideas, despejar la mente con lo único que parecía conocer.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, supongo... —dijo esquiva, Ranma dio un paso hacia atrás dándole espacio.

—Entonces iré a comprobar que todo está listo, no me esperes —terminó dirigiéndose hacia el dojô.

Su acelerado corazón no le dejaba pensar, se tranquilizó cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrarse a sus espaldas, en ese momento volvió a respirar.

Se suponía que era un trabajo fácil, ¿no? Llegar, encontrar y largarse. No esperaba tener tantas dificultades, y desde luego, no la esperaba a ella.

Había algo en aquella casa, algo que le inquietaba y perseguía. Sabía que había estado allí, y por tanto no le costó demasiado llegar a la conclusión de que sus padres debían tener una buena relación en el pasado. Ranko... ¿él era Ranko? ¿Acaso tenía sentido?

Escarbó en su ajada memoria, intentando rememorar los días cuando su madre aún vivía, antes de... inconscientemente se llevó una mano al hombro, a una de las cicatrices que tendría de por vida. Había habido un incendio, sí, una casa se quemó y él estaba dentro.

Encendió la luz del dojô, se quitó los zapatos a la entrada y observó con detenimiento las maderas del techado. Todo era nuevo. Demasiado nuevo.

En algún punto, aquella casa había tenido un peso fundamental en su pasado. De repente, encontrar el andrajoso pergamino que le permitiría ser el mejor artista marcial del mundo no se le antojaba tan importante. Debía haber algo, cartas, fotografías... algo que dilucidara lo que ocurrió entre sus padres. No podía seguir sumido en la apatía, dejando pasar su vida bajo los designios del pirado de Genma.

Supo que era el momento de tomar las riendas de su vida.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Esta semana me encuentro trabajando horas de más, pero se me va acumulando el material y ante la falta de un pc para poder editar este capítulo del forma digna he decidido publicarlo desde mi teléfono móvil. Como diríamos en España, esto está siendo una auténtica jodienda XD. Pido perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía, tanto mi maravillosa correctora **Nodokita** como yo hemos intentado que no sea así, pero me temo que el corrector de ff y yo no terminamos de entendernos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, en el capítulo anterior varías personas me indicaron de un "error" que quería pasar a aclarar. Cuando Akane llama a Ranma por su nombre es algo intencional. Si repasáis los capítulos anteriores veréis que él mismo se presenta como Suô, y al preguntarle el nombre dice sin problema que se llama Ranma (de hecho Kasumi le llama así). Quizás mi fallo fue no aclarar este punto.

En Japón lo habitual es presentarse por el segundo nombre, el familiar, o lo que conocemos en occidente como apellido. El trato por este apellido es algo normal entre iguales, indica cierta distancia social. El nombre propio solo lo usan las personas más cercanas, familiares y amigos íntimos, o como en el caso de Kasumi, alguien "mayor" o "superior" de forma cariñosa. Es por ello que aunque Akane sepa su nombre (está delante cuando Soun se lo pregunta) usa su apellido de forma intencional para marcar distancia entre ambos. Hasta que durante esa pelea "se le escapa". Creo que es una forma sutil (quizás a la vista de los comentarios, demasiado) de indicar que de alguna forma está consiguiendo ablandar su corazón, jijiji. De nuevo pido perdón si fui poco clara, a veces pienso que todo el mundo conoce las costumbres japonesas al 100% y es obvio que estos parámetros culturales han de ser explicados con el cuidado que merecen. Intentaré dejarlo más claro en una futura edición.

Y ahora turno de los agradecimientos, ¡mil millones de gracias y muchos besos a los que me dejasteis comentarios! Nos leemos pronto.

Lum


	6. Batalla de labios

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **Honor**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: Batalla de labios**

Aunque en su día a día no hubiese demasiado espacio para el ocio, Ranma consiguió cuadrar unas pocas horas libres aquella tarde.

Se había suspendido una de las clases, y estaba más que motivado para aprovechar su día libre. Se despidió de Kasumi (la única persona que encontró en la casa) y salió hacia la estación de tren.

Aunque no tenía mucha idea de por donde empezar, acudir a la sede central de los registros nacionales le pareció un buen punto de partida. Así podría seguir su historia, recuperar su partida de nacimiento, ver donde nació y de donde procedían sus padres.

Pasó la tarde rellenando aburridos formularios y llevándolos a sellar de ventanilla en ventanilla, pagó las abusivas tasas de gestión y quedó a la espera de recepción de informes. Al parecer las cosas no iban a ser tan rápidas como le hubiese gustado.

Como dirección escribió la antigua casa de sus padres en Tokyo, que él supiera no era más que una vieja herencia que llevaba cerrada años. Sin otra cosa mejor que hacer se propuso hacer una visita y ver si realmente seguía existiendo o había sido demolida. Tuvo que tomar tres trenes y caminar desde la estación más de veinte minutos, hasta que finalmente la encontró.

En el distrito Okaji-e, prácticamente en una ciudad dormitorio, en una calle igual que cualquier otra estaba la antigua residencia Saotome. La fachada estaba descuidada y el diminuto jardín a pie de calle hacía años que era preso de las malas hierbas. Ranma observó la puerta con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas y la entrada principal parecía no haberse abierto en años, como demostraban las hojas secas, la suciedad y algunos papeles que se acumulaban en la entrada.

Decidió dar un rodeo y se aventuró por un estrecho callejón que conducía a la parte trasera de los edificios. Desde allí miró hacia las ventanas más altas de la casa, apenas a unos metros, sería fácil llegar con un buen salto. Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle para verificar que no hubiese vecinos chismosos y saltó hacia el alfeizar de la primera planta. Movió con cuidado la madera que bloqueaba la ventana y descubrió con sorpresa que no era la primera persona que lo hacía, cedió sin prestar batalla.

Abrió la hoja de la ventana y se coló en la casa. Olía a polvo y a cerrado, en su interior hacía frío. Retiró sus zapatos y caminó despacio hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. No tenía recuerdos nítidos de aquel tiempo, solo confusos y distantes, tanto que no estaba seguro de si los había inventado o no.

¿Sería aquella su habitación? Dio pequeños pasos sobre el suelo de madera, hasta que encontró una pequeña escalera que llevaba al piso de abajo. Bajó con cuidado, resbalando la mano sobre la pared hasta que dio con un interruptor. Era imposible, el recibo de la luz llevaría años sin pagarse, aún así lo pulsó y la lámpara superior se encendió en segundos.

Frunció el ceño, pero avanzó con pasos más seguros. En aquella planta encontró un futón y restos de comida rápida tirada sin consideración por el suelo. Fue hacia la cocina y había una buena pila de platos sucios en el fregadero, la nevera estaba llena de licores baratos y en las estanterías había varios botes de ramen instantáneo.

Era indudable que alguien vivía allí, aunque fuera de forma intermitente. A Ranma no le costó imaginar a su padre invadiendo la propiedad, viviendo de forma clandestina para no enfrentarse a cobradores y posibles enemigos. El chico suspiró cansado, ese hombre era imposible. Hacía su vida de forma independiente, sin contar con él para nada más que aquello que le reportaba beneficio.

Si no fuera porque era la única familia que le quedaba, habría huido de su padre mucho tiempo atrás. Volvió a la planta de arriba, curioseó en los armarios descubriendo futones y mantas. Abrió todas las puertas hasta que dentro de la segunda habitación dio con un pequeño mueble. Apenas medía medio metro y parecía un pequeño cajón vertical cuyas puertas estaban labradas con bellos dibujos en la madera, que recordaban a zarzas y flores.

Ranma abrió las puertas tirando de las pequeñas argollas y se encontró de bruces con una foto de su madre. Nodoka le miraba sonriente desde aquel marco, engalanado con listones negros. La miró descorazonado sintiendo que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez.

—Mamá... —musitó tomando la fotografía con ambas manos y pasando los dedos suavemente sobre su rostro. Era tan joven... demasiado joven, demasiado bella para morir.

Dejó la imagen en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Ranma tragó saliva y cerró el pequeño altar.

La ausencia de su madre había marcado toda su vida. La añoraba hasta la locura, sentía que, de haber estado ella a su lado todo habría sido muy diferente. Él habría sido una persona diferente.

Salió de la casa y descubrió que la noche había caído súbitamente, no le costó saltar desde la ventana y abandonar el lugar. Si lo pensaba bien ni siquiera había estado nunca en la tumba de su madre, su padre se lo llevó a China y prácticamente le había prohibido regresar a Japón... hasta que lo necesitó.

Regresó a la estación de tren y tardó más de una hora en estar de vuelta en el dojô Tendô. Cuando atravesó la puerta le llegó el delicioso olor de la cena. Se sintió reconfortado al instante, no así cuando llegó hasta el comedor y encontró a Akane colocando los platos.

—Ah, volviste —dijo ligeramente tensa, él inclinó la cabeza sin querer dar demasiadas explicaciones.

Cenaron en silencio, tan solo ellos dos y Kasumi, al parecer el señor Tendô se encontraba indispuesto y Nabiki tenía que trabajar hasta tarde.

—Al final hoy no entrenamos —dijo Akane con cierto desaire, él miró a Kasumi con preocupación, como temiendo que aquella conversación no fuese tan confidencial como le hubiera gustado, sin embargo la mayor de las hermanas le devolvió una sonrisa confiada. Realmente era un ángel.

—Estuve ocupado —contestó esquivo.

—Espero que tu día libre fuera provechoso, Ranma —interrumpió Kasumi, en respuesta el chico asintió sin querer entrar en detalles. —Entonces… ¿estás entrenando con Akane?—preguntó recuperando la conversación.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron una mirada esquiva por encima de sus cuencos.

—Sí, le enseño algunas técnicas.

—Eso es maravilloso, Akane tenía muchísimas ganas de seguir aprendiendo artes marciales —dijo complacida, sin perder su sonrisa.

—Aunque papá no lo apruebe —apostilló Akane.

—Eso no importa, al fin y al cabo pareces un buen chico. Lo más seguro es que se enfade cuando se entere, pero yo me encargaré de eso —y les guiñó un ojo, tomando las riendas de la situación.

—G-gracias —contestó él, sin nada mejor que decir. Lo cierto es que cada vez que alguna de las Tendô se refería a él en aquellos términos sentía un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho, algo que solo podía calificar como culpabilidad.

La cena terminó con la armonía superficial con la que había transcurrido, pero antes de que Ranma pudiera levantarse, Akane lo hizo antes que él, y salió de la casa con la cabeza gacha.

Supo hacia dónde se dirigía. La siguió tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos. Entró al dojô y se descalzó como acostumbraba a hacer. Ella le esperaba, seria, esquiva… ansiosa.

Ranma se aclaró la garganta, estaba claro que le había arrastrado hasta allí para estar a solas, sin que Kasumi pudiese tomar parte de aquella conversación.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo él, quedándose a unos metros de la muchacha, Akane le miró enigmática.

—¿Dónde estuviste hoy? —preguntó de improviso, Ranma tomó aire.

—Fuí a dar una vuelta, yo también necesito salir de aquí de vez en cuando.

—Se te olvidó nuestro entrenamiento —dijo reacia.

—Podemos entrenar ahora si es lo que quieres… —aventuró el chico sin terminar de entender su actitud.

—No… ya no —Y sin más se dispuso a abandonar el dojô tan abruptamente como lo había invadido, pasó junto a Ranma como una exhalación y el chico se quedó mirando la sala vacía una décima de segundo.

—¿Ah? —se movió rápido y capturó su brazo, con fuerza pero delicadamente, haciendola girar sobre sí misma. No entendía su actitud, es como si estuviera molesta con él por alguna extraña razón—. ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo de ayer?

Ella le miró incómoda, tragó saliva y bajó el rostro.

—Es sólo… olvídalo —dijo tratando de librarse de él.

—Si no me lo explicas no podré entenderlo —recalcó el chico de la trenza, Akane resopló.

—Mejor entrenemos.

—¿Pero no acabas de decir qué...?

—¡Quiero golpear algo, maldita sea! —estalló al fin, Ranma soltó su brazo y sonrió cínico.

—Oooh, no me digas que ha vuelto a venir el doctor y no te ha hecho ni caso —Akane abrió los ojos como platos, haciéndole entender al instante que estaba en lo cierto—. Ya te he dicho que no pienso luchar si estás pensando en tonte… —Esquivó por milímetros un puñetazo, su trenza se bamboleó a un lado de su cuello mientras daba un paso lateral y miraba a la chica con gravedad—. ¡Eh! ¡Ya está bien!

Pero Akane no parecía querer entrar en razón, encadenó una serie de patadas y después aplicó una kata que él mismo le había explicado días atrás. Ranma sintió como se hinchaba una vena sobre su sien.

—Te he dicho… —dijo agachándose, esquivando una nueva patada alta— que te estés… — se inclinó hacia un lado— ¡Quieta! —se abalanzó sobre ella. La capturó contra la pared, inmovilizando una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, mientras la otra le bloqueaba el paso.

Suspiró cansado, aquella chica era una cabezota incorregible. Esperaba su desprecio, la cara de enfado que ponía cuando le fastidiaba, le corregía o le decía algo que no quería escuchar. Pero en su lugar, cuando Akane alzó la mirada sólo encontró sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Él mismo no tardó en darse cuenta de que se encontraban en una postura comprometida, si cualquiera entraba por la puerta podría malinterpretar la situación. Era bajita, le sacaba casi dos cabezas y varias decenas de kilos, obviamente siempre tenía ventaja en las artes marciales, pero hasta el momento jamás había pensado en su fragilidad.

Con su muñeca capturada sentía el calor de su piel, le electrocutaba al tacto. Ah, de nuevo aquel pensamiento que necesitaba expulsar como fuera de su cabeza. El pecho de Akane subía y bajaba alterado por la súbita actividad, pero el de Rama se movía nervioso a causa de sus traidores latidos. Su corazón cabalgaba cada vez más fuerte mientras él sólo podía mirar aquellos labios sin ceder su agarre.

Se movió apenas un milímetro y se arrepintió de inmediato. No podía, no debía, pero… se agachó sobre su rostro, sin dejar de mirarla, percibiendo el pasmo de su sorprendida expresión.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de infinitas pestañas que proyectaban su sombra sobre sus pómulos, sus iris castaños le observaron sin miedo. Akane dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y le miró intensamente, alzando la barbilla y dejando a completo descubierto sus inalcanzables labios. Ranma no tuvo duda alguna de que aquello era un reto, una invitación.

¿Tendría el valor de...? Hacía no mucho había jurado y perjurado que no era su tipo; le había prometido a su padre que no iba a haber "nada raro" con ninguna de esas chicas; le había asegurado a ella que él no era como los demás idiotas que habían llegado a su casa. Y sin embargo…

Soltó su mano, liberándola de su agarre, tan solo para cometer la osadía de posarla en su mejilla. Ella le miró poseída por el momento, por aquella suave caricia que les pillaba desprevenidos a ambos.

Los labios del artista marcial acariciaron los suyos dulcemente, como si fuesen sus dedos los que la tocaban. Con la misma suavidad que utilizaba para sus lecciones, cuando agarraba su mano para repetir los movimientos. Ranma la besó lentamente, sintiendo como sus pequeños labios se templaban bajo los suyos.

Millones de mariposas aletearon en su estómago mientras ella recibía gustosa aquel beso, posando sus manos tras su nuca e invitándole a continuar con lo que demonios fuera que estaban haciendo. Ninguno de los dos estaba pensando en absoluto, sus bocas se acariciaban suaves, consolándose en aquella calidez.

Sentían la saliva, la respiración agitándose por instantes. Ranma comenzó a tomar sus labios con algo más de presión, agarrando y soltando su boca sin apenas dejarle espacio entre respiraciones. Atontado, totalmente imbuido por el instante se atrevió a jugar con su lengua, introduciéndose solo un poco. Sus manos se posaron en su cintura, sintiendo las suyas en su cuello y dándole valor para profundizar el beso.

Si le hubiesen dicho que iba a acabar así el día… suspiró dejándose llevar por el deseo inenarrable que ya no podía ocultar.

Sintió la lengua de Akane tentando a la suya en la orilla de su boca, la tomó posesivo ahondando en ella, separando sus labios y dando rienda suelta a sus pensamientos más osados. Estrechó su cintura sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo, despertando sensaciones y sentimientos nunca vividos, ajenos a su persona.

Sus lenguas jugueteaban en un beso ahogado, por momentos se separaban y volvían a besarse suave como al principio, hasta que de nuevo se tornaban hambrientos y ansiosos. Gruñian en su beso infinito, sin aliento, y sus manos impacientes pellizcaban sobre la ropa intentando sentir el calor de sus cuerpos a través de la tela.

Hasta que sus labios se sintieron hinchados, hasta que Akane finalmente rompió el fuerte nudo que ejercían sus manos tras su cuello y se separó de él lentamente, como despertando de un embrujo. Encantadoramente sonrojada, con ojos vidriosos y respiración agitada.

A Ranma le resultó la visión más hermosa que había tenido.

—Esto… está mal —dijo ella recuperando el sentido, pero para Ranma no había nada mal, no quería que ella malinterpretara sus intenciones.

—¿Mal? No, escucha, yo… yo no… sé que te dije que no… pero…

Akane se llevó la mano a los labios, tomando consciencia de sus actos.

—¡Yo no busco nada de lo que te crees! Tú… tú a mi… —Ella alzó la mirada, con el miedo bailando en sus pupilas—. Tú me… me… ¡me! —Ranma tomó aire, intentando pensar con claridad, encontrar el mismo valor que les había llevado hasta aquel punto— ...gustas.

Sintió el vértigo de la caída libre, tragó saliva. ¿Hasta qué punto lo había jodido todo? Espantado por su actitud, por sus palabras impetuosas quiso que se lo tragara la tierra. Ya no había manera de arreglarlo, aunque estaba más que claro que no le era indiferente.

—Perdóname, yo… lo siento —respondió ella huyendo a toda prisa, y Ranma se sintió vacío, seco en su interior. No podía llegar a comprender los fantasmas que perseguían a Akane, pero sí entendía que acababa de ser brutalmente rechazado.

.

* * *

.

Encerrado en su habitación, con la cabeza entre las piernas intentaba pensar en un plan B.

Sólo quería largarse lo más rápido posible y no volver a saber nunca más de los Tendô. Si tantas ganas tenía su padre de buscar la maldita técnica que lo hiciera el mismo, que la pidiera, comprara o robara, eso a él la daba igual. Tomó por enésima vez su mochila, que había hecho y deshecho automáticamente media docena de veces.

Estaba tan avergonzado que deseaba excavar un agujero en el suelo y enterrarse hasta la primavera. Si fuese un oso polar podría hacerlo, qué suerte tenian esos condenados bichos.

Lo único que aún le ataba a aquel sitio era la vana esperanza de intentar recuperar más piezas del puzzle que parecía su infancia.

Su corazón se aceleraba y partía al mismo tiempo cada vez que se atrevía a rememorar los labios de Akane. Si no fuera por ella habría terminado aquel trabajo semanas atrás.

Pero Ranma Saotome no era ningún pusilánime. No estaba allí para pensar en tonterías, tenía algo que averiguar.

Aquellos lugares en los que había rebuscado no le habían aportado información alguna. Debía entrar en la habitación del patriarca, tenía la corazonada de que sólo allí encontraría lo que estaba buscando.

.

* * *

.

—No tienes buena cara —apuntó Nabiki sin ningún recato al ver aparecer a su hermana menor en el comedor.

Ranma tensó la espalda de inmediato y no se atrevió ni a mirarla de soslayo. No acostumbraba a desayunar con toda la familia, él solía despertar mucho antes, pero esa noche el sueño le había dado esquinazo hasta bien entrada la madrugada, provocando que fuera tarde en su entrenamiento matutino, marcando grandes bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos y viendo gravemente alterado su humor. Por suerte el señor Tendô no había hecho acto de presencia.

Akane se sentó junto a él y sin dirigirle la mirada tomó su cuenco de arroz y se metió un pedazo pequeño de pescado en la boca.

—Cállate —le contestó. Nabiki silbó, apoyó un codo en la mesa rompiendo toda norma de comportamiento y la miró atentamente. En su cabeza casi podían verse burbujear los malos pensamientos.

—Tu facultad ha salido en los periódicos, al parecer "alguien" decidió gastar una novatada a varios alumnos de primero.

—Ah ¿si? —dijo sin interés, masticando su arroz.

Ranma sin embargo sintió como se atragantaba con un encurtido y tosió sonoramente hasta que el maldito pedazo abandonó su garganta. Nabiki sonrió de forma malvada.

—Tú tampoco tienes buena cara, Ranma, ¿ha pasado algo?

—¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué? —contestó tenso, sin poder disimular el nerviosismo en su voz.

Nabiki sonrió cínica sabiendo que acababa de tocar hueso. Kasumi la miró grave, en una clara llamada al orden y la mediana de las hermanas se recompuso y continuó comiendo tranquila, sin perder ojo a los dos artistas marciales.

—Por cierto Akane, llegó una carta a tu nombre. Espero que no te moleste que le haya echado un ojo —dijo sacándose del bolsillo de su sudadera un sobre alargado y arrugado.

—¡Nabiki! —protestó ella dejando sus palillos sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe y mirando a su hermana desafiante.

—Vamos, tampoco pone nada del otro mundo. Yo pensaba que sería un poco más comprometida, y el muy idiota sólo dice que vendrá de visita en una semana.

—Nabiki, eso no ha estado bien —le regañó Kasumi muy seria.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para abrir mi correo? —dijo Akane agarrando bruscamente la carta y estrujándola contra su pecho.

—Al menos te la he devuelto, ya podrías dar las gracias… —contestó poco dispuesta a continuar desayunando después de la bronca que le estaba cayendo. Se levantó de su sitio y se marchó divertida despidiéndose con un ademán—. Chao.

Akane apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos crujir, a su lado Ranma atendía la discusión perplejo. ¿Quién se suponía que iba a venir? ¿Y porqué tanto interés? Comprendió, no sin dolor, que hablaban de un hombre, uno que le escribía cartas a Akane. Era lo que le faltaba, tenía su orgullo y no iba a consentir que esa chica lo siguiera pisoteando.

—Mi primera clase empieza ya, con permiso —dijo levantándose, esquivando toda mirada, haciéndole entender con sus gestos que estaba molesto.

Se encontraba muy lejos de comprender qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de esa chica, pero lo que tenía claro es que lo de la noche anterior no podía calificarse de "error" de ninguna manera. ¡Se habían besado! ¡Ella le había besado! Y no fue un beso pequeño, corto o frío, nada más lejos de la realidad. Había sido tan intenso que aún le temblaban las piernas al recordarlo.

Se quitó el calzado y dio un par de pasos al interior del dojô, unos siete alumnos ya le estaban esperando, se trataba de hombres y mujeres jubilados, de rostro afables y surcados por las arrugas del paso del tiempo. Ese grupo le gustaba especialmente, con ellos no tenía que estar en constante tensión como con los adolescentes.

Les saludó serio y formal, con un ligerísimo movimiento de cabeza. Comenzaron con sus habituales katas, con movimientos suaves más cercanos al tai-chi.

No se apresuraba, marcaba el movimiento mientras su centro de gravedad se mantenía insultantemente bajo, forzando los músculos de sus piernas al extremo. Mientras, los ancianos se mantenían más erguidos, en posiciones mucho más cómodas para sus desgastadas articulaciones.

Una gota de sudor rodó desde su sien hasta la barbilla, la dejó caer sobre su camiseta mientras sus brazos imitaban las garras de un tigre, abiertas, y se deslizaban como mecidas por el viento en un ejercicio de pura contención. Se alzó sobre una pierna, dio una fuerte patada al aire y cayó de forma perfecta.

Sus alumnos aplaudieron maravillados y sólo entonces el muchacho volvió en sí, se inclinó avergonzado, disculpándose y continuó con el ejercicio.

.

* * *

.

Concentrado en su arte parecía que las horas pasaban más rápido, los enérgicos adolescentes le hicieron olvidar todos sus problemas durante unas horas lo cual agradeció muchísimo. Cuando caía la tarde y terminó de limpiar el dojô tomó un baño rápido tras el cual se vistió con sus habituales ropas chinas y una abultada chaqueta de invierno.

Salió a pasear sin ninguna otra intención más que respirar aire, alejarse de sus problemas y de aquel maldito lugar que le traía loco por momentos. A las horas se encontró rezongando maldiciones y pateando latas en un descampado abandonado, con una botella de té en una mano a la que le iba dando sorbos de forma automática.

—¿Qué se ha creído? —Apretó los dientes, por momentos su mente se aclaraba, se abría a nuevos motivos. Sí, estaba entendiendo que había sido utilizado. —Estaba pensando… ¿en él? —comprendió descorazonado. La rabia le carcomía las entrañas.

Eso debió pasar, Akane no tenía más que ojos para ese maldito matasanos. En su propio despecho le debió parecer una buena idea aprovecharse de su inocencia.

¿Y entonces qué era lo de esa carta? Ah, sentía cómo le iba a explotar la cabeza.

—Ranma, ¿eres tú? —Alzó la mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con quien precisamente menos ganas tenía de ver. El doctor Tofu le sonrió amable.

.

* * *

.

—Ten —dijo ofreciéndole una vaporosa taza de té, el chico la aceptó y sorbió el líquido agradeciendo poder entrar en calor. Finalmente no había tenido excusa para no acompañar al doctor hasta su consulta, pues no paraba de insistir en revisar sus heridas—. ¿Qué tal las clases en el dojô?

—Bien, voy acostumbrándome —contestó mientras examinaba la consulta del doctor de un vistazo, parecía un lugar tranquilo, con apenas un par de camillas separadas por biombos de tela y unos pocos armarios con material médico.

—Me alegro, últimamente han tenido problemas para ocupar la plaza de maestro.

Ranma vio su oportunidad de indagar un poco más en el tema.

—Akane me dijo que había habido muchos, pero duraban apenas unos días.

—Así es, aunque hubo uno que... —El doctor miró al chico de la trenza y sonrió condescendiente—. Parece que te llevas bien con Akane, ¿me equivoco?

—¿Bien? —contestó, escupiendo la palabra —. No, para nada —Se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva. El doctor se ajustó las gafas y tomó su taza de té.

—Qué pena, me da la sensación de que necesita un amigo.

—Esa chica no necesita un amigo, necesita un psicólogo —repuso de malas formas.

—Es dulce y amable.

—Sí, con usted. Para ella el resto de los hombres somos escoria.

El doctor arrugó el entrecejo.

—Me parece que aún te queda mucho por entender de Akane.

—Tampoco es que tenga ganas de conocerla mejor. No estaré mucho tiempo en el dojô Tendô de todas formas —soltó sin más, dándose cuenta que el que hablaba era el despecho, no la parte racional de su cerebro. Chascó la lengua fastidiado por su impulsividad.

—Vaya... Ranma, lo cierto es que te he traído aquí por razones egoístas. Necesito pedirte un enorme favor.

—¿Ah? —Era lo último que se esperaba, lo miró desconcertado sin entender qué podía querer de él.

—Verás, mi intención es proponerle matrimonio a Kasumi, pero necesito contar con el beneplácito del señor Tendô. Soy consciente de que la escuela de artes marciales es su mayor preocupación y atraviesa duros momentos. Es por ello que ahora que estás ocupándote de las clases, hay cierta estabilidad que me beneficia.

Ranma dejó caer su mandíbula, entendiendo los enrevesados pensamientos del doctor. El hombre juntó sus manos en forma de súplica y le miró directo a los ojos.

—Por favor Ranma, ¿podrías seguir encargándote del dojô Tendô? Entiendo que te pido un enorme favor y que apenas nos conocemos, pero necesito desesperadamente tu ayuda. El señor Tendô es muy terco, jamás dejará marchar a Kasumi de otra forma. ¡Por favor!

—P-pero...

—Sólo serán unos meses, después serás libre de hacer lo que quieras, sé que es un enorme favor lo que te pido —Agachó la cabeza pesaroso.

—¿Y qué saco a cambio? —preguntó Ranma, mordaz, cruzándose de brazos. No pretendía chantajear al doctor, pero si le iba a hacer un favor a cambio ganaría un aliado para sus propósitos—. A usted no le importa el dojô, solo Kasumi.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —El chico de la trenza le miró impetuoso.

—Quiero que me cuente absolutamente todo lo que sepa sobre la familia Tendô.

El doctor pareció sorprendido por la petición, pero asintió sin duda.

—En cuanto tenga la aprobación del señor Tendô te diré todo lo que sepa. Pero Ranma, ¿para qué quieres esa información?

—No es para nada malo si es lo que le preocupa.

—Pareces buen chico Ranma, sólo espero que lo seas —apostilló terminando su té.

Salió a despedirle hasta la puerta de la consulta, la noche había caído paulatinamente mientras su charla se extendía más y más. El artista marcial estaba a punto de marcharse cuando recordó una cosa, un pequeño detalle.

—Por cierto, el tipo ese del que hablaba antes, el que se quedó una temporada en el dojô. ¿Cómo era?

—Umh... no recuerdo su nombre. Era muy bueno en el arte, los alumnos le adoraban y Akane parecía sentirse cómoda a su lado.

—¿Ah, sí? —repuso a regañadientes, al doctor no le pasó desapercibido el gesto.

—Pero desaparecía constantemente, tanto es así que desde la última vez que le vimos han pasado meses. No creo que esa actitud le gustase nada al señor Tendô —Le dió un golpe cómplice en el hombro—. Deséame suerte, mañana nos vemos.

Ranma se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y echó a andar de regreso al dojô.

.

* * *

.

Por supuesto que aquella mañana tampoco entrenaron. Akane intentaba esquivarlo todo lo humanamente posible, hasta rozar el ridículo. Su incomodidad se había vuelto tan obvia que hasta Kasumi le preguntó durante el desayuno, de forma muy velada, si se habían peleado.

Eso era lo peor. Era todo lo contrario a una pelea.

De cierta forma esperaba con ansiedad la visita del doctor, quizá su próximo anuncio hiciera que la chica comenzara a comportarse de otra forma, olvidando de una vez su amor imposible. Aunque tal vez era demasiado esperar.

Por su parte Ranma comenzó a prestar mayor atención a las costumbres del señor Tendô.

Era prácticamente un ermitaño. Apenas salía de su cuarto para las comidas, a veces ni eso. Kasumi solía llevarle una bandeja hasta la habitación que ocupaba.

Algunos días y de forma muy esporádica salía a pasear por el barrio, aunque más bien deambulaba como un niño perdido. Lo que sí hacía a menudo era entrenar, no solían coincidir pero a veces se lo encontraba en el jardín sumido en una serie de movimientos estudiados, una rutina precisa.

El chico de la trenza tuvo que asumir que su misión no se planteaba ni mucho menos sencilla.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por una presencia inesperada. En la puerta del dojô había aparecido un chico con una pesada mochila y en un estado lamentable.

Ranma le miró mientras se adentraba renqueante, como si hubiera recibido una paliza y buscase un lugar en el que caer inconsciente. Finalmente se dejó caer cuan largo era a tan solo un par de metros de la entrada, el artista marcial se aproximó cauteloso.

—Oye... ¿estás bien? —dijo meneando su hombro, le dio la vuelta para descubrir que no había perdido el conocimiento, solo estaba exhausto.

—Llegué —suspiró—. Lo conseguí.

Ranma arqueó una ceja, la presencia de ese tipo le daba mala espina. Su instinto le dictaba que le iba a traer problemas.

—¿Vienes por el puesto de maestro? Si es así lamento decirte que ya está ocupado.

—¿Qué? ¿Ocupado? —Se incorporó y se quedó sentado en el suelo, mirándole por primera vez—. ¿No eres un alumno?

—¿Alumno? Soy el nuevo maestro.

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? —inquirió poniéndose en pie, dejando su mochila a un lado, bastante contrariado.

—Llevo aquí varias semanas, ¿pero quién eres tú?

—Yo... yo soy un antiguo maestro —pareció dudar—. No importa, ahora que he vuelto te venceré y acabaremos con esto.

—¿Ah?

—En guardia —Y sorprendentemente el recién llegado pareció recuperarse, dejando atrás todo signo de cansancio. Su postura se tornó rígida, sus manos parecían las garras de un tigre a punto de atacar a su presa, y la determinación de sus actos traslucía en sus ojos, concentrados y serenos.

Ranma dio un paso hacia atrás. Apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya tenía aquel tipo encima. Esquivó un primer puñetazo potentísimo haciendo un brusco movimiento con el cuello, combándose hacia un lateral y recuperando su postura mientras sus pies trastabillaban. Luego vino una patada, dio un mortal hacia atrás y aterrizó con sus manos y una segunda voltereta.

Su rival pareció furioso, como si no esperara encontrarse a alguien bueno. Ranma hizo crujir sus nudillos.

—Me vienes perfecto, necesito desquitarme —dijo antes de contraatacar, y lo hizo con una lluvia de puñetazos fuertes y directos, una nube de golpes que aparecían de los lugares más inverosímiles. Su rival esquivó los que pudo, pero salió con unos cuantos golpes. Gruñó de forma imperceptible y tomó su turno. Encadenó una serie de patadas altas e intentó un par de llaves, pero Ranma era escurridizo como una anguila. El recién llegado terminó con su pierna horadando un profundo agujero en una de las paredes.

Confiado, Ranma intentó ejecutar un gancho de derechas, pero su contrincante le vio venir y atrapó su brazo en mitad del ataque. Lo retorció lanzándolo sobre su cabeza, pero en lugar de dejarlo ir en la caída inmovilizó sus piernas y se dejó caer a la par, enterrando un codazo en sus costillas.

El chico de la trenza se quedó un segundo sin aliento, comprendiendo que le había subestimado. Ese tipo era fuerte. Demasiado para Akane.

No, ni loco dejaría que le venciera. No pensaba abandonar a esa estúpida a su suerte, así el precio a pagar fueran sus huesos rotos.

Se levantó y le sostuvo la mirada. Tenía ojos castaños y pelo corto. De tez morena y sonrisa boba, por encima de sus labios asomaba uno de sus dientes caninos, como si los tuviera especialmente prominentes.

De nuevo Ranma tomó la iniciativa, avanzó a gran velocidad estrellando su pierna derecha contra su cabeza, pero el chico se había cubierto con el antebrazo e intentó atraparle. Se apartó rápido y le hizo un barrido que saltó sin problemas. Apretó los puños y utilizó los codos, atrasó una pierna y aprovechando la fuerza del giro lanzó un golpe colosal que esta vez sí puedo enterrar en su estómago.

Su rival hincó una rodilla en el suelo y alzó la vista colérico. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder el enfrentamiento.

—¿Quién has dicho que eres? —preguntó recobrando la verticalidad.

—No te lo he dicho —respondió Ranma volviendo a adoptar pose defensiva.

—Si te has atrevido a tocarle un solo pelo a Akane, te mataré —Le amenazó sin tapujos, Ranma pudo ver cómo sus nudillos se tornaron blancos y sus uñas clavaban en la carne de sus palmas.

Se evaluaron en silencio, no quería caer en provocaciones, pero tampoco podía decir que "no le había tocado un pelo". Había hecho mucho más que eso. Su mutismo sólo sirvió para alimentar las dudas en la cabeza de su contrincante, haciendo saltar por los aires toda su contención.

—¡Lo pagarás! —gritó fuera de sí, lanzándose contra el muchacho quién, sereno y calmado supo verle venir y le esquivó a la par que golpeaba su rostro, haciéndole girar en el aire como una peonza antes de caer de bruces y llevarse consigo varias lamas de madera.

El impacto levantó una gran polvareda. Ranma se mantuvo alerta, esperando un nuevo ataque con los puños en alto.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —en la puerta del dojô estaba plantada la chica de sus sueños y pesadillas, Akane miraba atónita los múltiples destrozos hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el chico de la trenza.

—¡Ese estúpido no deja de atacarme! —dijo él, esquivando su mirada y volviendo a prestar atención al frente.

El tipo no tardó en emerger entre la polvareda, profiriendo un grito de guerra.

—¿Ryoga? —preguntó Akane, sorprendida.

El aludido se detuvo en el acto, bajó el puño que tenía alzado a la altura de su cabeza y se quedó estático, pillado totalmente de improviso.

—A-Akane, cuanto me alegro de ver que te encuentras bien —y tras sus palabras miró acusador al chico de la trenza.

—¿Pero porqué os estáis peleando?

—Emmmh... pues... —el tal Ryoga comenzó a dudar—. Para que no te moleste este tipo, obviamente.

—Aquí el único que está molestando eres tú —se apresuró a contestar Ranma cruzándose de brazos.

La mirada que se dirigieron fue incendiaria. Con los golpes aún dolientes y el dojô agujereado no había excusa para no continuar su pelea.

Pero Akane pareció hacer acopio de valor, llenó de aire sus pulmones y tomó las riendas de la situación.

—Ranma no me molesta, Ryoga. Es el nuevo maestro y es muy competente en sus funciones —dijo de carrerilla, evitando a toda costa la mirada estupefacta del chico de la trenza—. Puedes estar tranquilo, no hay motivo para que te enfrentes a él.

—¿Qué? ¿Te ha obligado a decir eso? —replicó el aludido igual de incrédulo.

—No, es la verdad. Algo había que hacer cuando desapareciste durante meses, papá no quiso esperarte, por lo que contrató un nuevo maestro.

—Me disculparé con el señor Sôun de inmediato —se apresuró a decir, olvidando por completo la pelea.

El tal Ryoga pasó al lado del artista marcial dándole una última mirada de advertencia. Quedó a escasos pasos de Akane y sus mejillas enrojecieron como manzanas maduras.

—Me alegro de que te encuentres bien —repitió tímido, la chica asintió, incómoda.

Ranma rodó los ojos. Fantástico, ¿es que su vida no era lo suficientemente complicada hasta ahora que ese tipo venía a terminar de joderla?

Finalmente el recién llegado se fue hacia la casa y ambos se quedaron a solas, sin saber qué decirse. Ranma se dio la vuelta y se puso a recoger pedazos de madera mientras sentía los ojos de ella clavados en su nuca.

—Yo... lamento lo que ocurrió ayer —se disculpó de nuevo Akane, y él se mordió la lengua para no soltar una burrada.

—Sí, vale —contestó en un tono pasivo-agresivo.

—No te hagas la idea equivocada.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres que piense? —contestó él mirando por encima de su hombro, le sorprendió encontrarla aún en la entrada, con la mirada baja y retorciendo sus manos.

—Yo sólo... —se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, muerta de la vergüenza— ...no es que no me... gustes.

—¿Cómo? —las maderas que acababa de recoger se escurrieron de sus manos.

—Necesito que me sigas entrenando.

El chico tragó saliva sintiendo como su corazón se encabritaba en su pecho.

—¿Es por ese imbécil? —preguntó apuntando despectivo hacia el lugar por el que se había marchado el susodicho.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ryoga no tiene nada que ver en este asunto!

—Ya entiendo, eso es lo que haces. Te enrollas con los pobres idiotas que caen en tus garras y luego los vas cambiando según te conviene.

Akane abrió la boca en una perfecta "O".

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

—¿Y a quién le extraña que hablen mierda de ti?

Nada tuvo que ver aquel golpe con ninguno otro. Desde luego no se parecía a aquel primero que le había dejado K.O. después de encontrarse en el baño, ni a los otros que había recibido en medio de sus enfrentamientos.

Esta vez ella le golpeó con la mano abierta, dándole un soberano tortazo que le giró la cara y le dejó más herido por dentro que por fuera. Se sobó el rostro y la miró con la misma cólera de la que era preso, tan sólo para toparse de frente con su rostro anegado en lágrimas.

Pero ella no le dio oportunidad de decir una palabra más, salió corriendo del lugar igual que la noche anterior. Ranma se quedó clavado en el suelo, sobándose el golpe y rumiando su enfado.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

Esta vez me di un poco más de prisa en actualizar, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Voy avanzando con la historia, a ratitos y cuando me dejan.

Ah, recuerdos mis años de instituto y universidad, cuando me pensaba ocupadísima con mi vida, con cientos de tareas pendientes y sin tiempo para dedicar a la escritura o a la lectura más que los fines de semana. Si pudiese volver atrás en el tiempo me daría a mí misma en la cara con una raqueta de tenis al grito de"idiotaaaaaa" jajaja.

Como sea mil gracias a todos por leer y por vuestros hermosos comentarios, disfruto cada uno de ellos. Gracias especialmente a **Nodokita** por trabajar tanto y tan duro en las correcciones, que esta vez la volví un poco loca...

Contestando a vuestras reviews del capítulo 5: **Minue** (gracias por tu comentario, ya se va notando la química entre ellos dos, ¿verdad? Ahora tras este capítulo no hay lugar a dudas), **Mimato bombon kou** (me alegra saber que entendiste lo de los nombres, y sí, los recuerdos de Ranma a mi también me parecen muy tiernos), **alezi** **monela** (hola querida, yo te agradezco enormemente tu fidelidad. Entiendo que la escena del pasado te resulte confusa, no te preocupes, todo quedará aclarado y verás que la solución no era tan enrevesada ;) ), **mkcntkami** (me alegra que te estén gustando mis fics y que les des una oportunidad. Este es un poco más dramático de lo que suelo escribir, a excepción de Crisantemo, y si, yo solo escribo RxA), **Flynnchan** (es obvio que la pobre se sintió decepcionada, jajaja. Lo de Ryo quizás se averigüe a futuro...), **nancyriny** (yo también creo que es muy tierno. No me tardo más de un par de semanas, intento escribir lo más rápido que puedo, de veras), **Lili Tendo89** (uy, muchas incógnitas. Creo que es muy sencillo al final, pero ahí está la gracia), **Redfox** (me alegra mucho saber que te está gustando, no sé xq ff no me envío notificación de tu comentario, la maldiga web vuelve a fallar. Espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo ), **Saritanimelove** (viste que tampoco se aguantó mucho XD), **tegomitsu** (Gracias! A mí Nabiki me gusta mucho, siempre hurgando donde sabe que puede hacer daño, me encanta lo malvada que es jajaja), **Caro** (Gracias por leer), **LlekBM** (wow, muchísimas gracias, espero que disfrutaras del capítulo ), **Akai27** (Lo primero: mil gracias por dedicar tu tiempo a dejarme tan largos comentarios, los aprecio muchísimo. Tu teoría no te la voy a confirmar, pero me gusta :P. Esos dos tiene química, es innegable, pero también son muy cabezotas. De pronto se llevan bien y luego mal... lo cierto es que la más difícil de manejar en este fic es Akane, le he creado tantos problemas que no sé cómo no hace la maleta y manda a todos al carajo.), **rankane** (Genma tiene sus planes, veremos a ver si le resultan), **Dulcecito** (poco a poco ambos van cediendo en su territorio, y los recuerdos de Ranma jugarán un papel vital en todo. Claro que... nadie se pregunta qué es lo que recuerda Akane? Jejeje), **SilviaPB** (Ranma es efectivamente un inocentón, pero creo que a base de golpes va a espabilar), **xandryx** (muchas gracias por tus siempre amables comentarios. El punto de vista de Akane es algo que oculto de forma muy consciente, en el futuro empezaré a dejarla salir un poquito más), **Andy Saotome Tendo** (me alegro de que te esté gustando, espero que continúes interesada.), **Dlrn** (ya?), **Linakane** (¡espero que tu regreso al fandom sea duradero!), **Jho** (Gracias por seguir ahí linda, entiendo tu confusión inicial. No te negaré que a la historia le sobra tensión, pero no creo que sea innecesaria, ya sabras por qué).

De nuevo gracias a todos y nos leemos pronto. ¡Besos!

LUM


	7. La mentira

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **Honor**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7: La mentira**

La casa se había vuelto un lugar de locos.

De pronto se vio compartiendo habitación con ese bueno para nada al que acababa de hinchar los morros a puñetazos. No sabía que había hablado con el señor Tendô y tampoco le importaba, pero entendía que su presencia en aquel lugar implicaba más complicaciones.

El tal Ryoga le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al ver la mano fuertemente marcada en su mejilla, pero Ranma no le debía ninguna explicación y no pensaba dársela.

No se entretuvo, cogió sus cosas y se metió en el baño intentando librarse del sudor y del enfado. Pero su suerte estaba muy lejos de mejorar, y cuando vio que el imbécil entraba a su vez en el baño, más que dispuesto a meterse junto a él en la bañera no le quedó más remedio que tragar bilis y dejarlo estar.

—No mires tanto, o pensaré que te gusto —le provocó Ryoga, ante lo cual el chico de la trenza arrugó el entrecejo.

—Serás cerdo, no me van los tíos —contestó evidentemente nervioso.

El chico con la pañoleta sonrió con cinismo al haber conseguido su objetivo.

—Parece que el señor Tendô te tiene aprecio, me ha dicho que te prefiere a ti como maestro de la escuela —dijo recostándose en el borde de la bañera, haciendo que el agua rebosara ligeramente. Ranma le miró de soslayo, esquivo y aún así interesado—. No es porque seas mejor, pero me temo que he perdido su confianza. Entiendo que busque a alguien que no aprecie tanto su independencia y se quede un tiempo a dar las clases.

—¿Independencia? —repitió el chico de la trenza.

—Es natural, he tardado demasiado tiempo en regresar desde que me marché, pero no todo está perdido... ¿eso te lo ha hecho Akane?

Ranma ni siquiera hizo el intento de disimular, se apoyó con los brazos en el borde de la bañera y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellos.

—Según lo veo estás molestando, ¿porqué no te largas esta misma noche?

—No me fió de ti —contestó como si tal cosa.

El silencio solo era roto por el agua rebosando en suaves olas y alguna gota que escapaba del grifo, golpeando contra la superficie.

—¿Crees que le voy a hacer algo a ella? —respondió desdeñoso, bufó y se apartó el flequillo de la cara de un resoplido—. Se desenvuelve muy bien sola.

—Como sea, pienso quedarme unos días hasta recuperar la confianza del señor Tendô, y entonces te daré la paliza de la que te has librado hoy.

Ranma soltó una risotada seca, le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Contigo no tengo ni para empezar.

—¿Quieres que peleemos ahora?

—Cuanto antes me libre de ti, mucho mejor.

Ambos se alzaron en la bañera, pasando por alto su mutua desnudez.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño, el señor Tendô entró y les dirigió un gesto apacible. Ambos chicos regresaron dentro de la bañera cautelosos, mientras el patriarca de la familia se frotaba la espalda, como si no hubiera visto absolutamente nada.

.

* * *

.

La normalidad que tanto esfuerzo le había costado construir había sido rota de forma tan abrupta que las heridas provocadas escocerían durante semanas.

Había conseguido conciliar el sueño aún a pesar de la presencia extraña en su habitación. Ese maldito Ryoga roncaba como un cerdito, su nariz emitía un gorgojo constante e inaguantable. Al alba ya estaba en pie, aunque no ha descansado como desearía. Se vistió y se dispuso a comenzar su rutina de ejercicios.

Cuando regresó de la habitual carrera vespertina se encontró con el doctor Tofu en la puerta de la casa, en completa tensión, como si estuviera haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida por atravesar aquellas puertas.

—Buenos días —saludó el chico, adivinando lo que estaba a punto de suceder—. ¿Será hoy?

El doctor tenía el rostro perlado de sudor, asintió solo una vez, antes de que su cuello volviera a su postura recta. Demasiado recta.

—Deséame suerte —dijo apretando la mandíbula y reuniendo el coraje necesario para, al fin, cumplir sus sueños.

Ranma se pasó por el rostro la toalla que llevaba al cuello, la familia iba a estar entretenida por un buen rato. No se le ocurría mejor momento para entrar a husmear finalmente en la habitación de Sôun Tendô.

.

* * *

.

Entró a la planta de arriba descolgándose del tejado, no quería que cualquier lo viera rondando por los pasillos en actitud sospechosa. Colarse en la habitación fue lo más fácil de todo.

Era una estancia amplia, ordenada y adusta. No parecía poseer encanto o entretenimiento capaz de retener durante horas a persona alguna.

El futon estaba doblado primorosamente a un lado del cuarto, junto a la ventana, una pequeña mesa baja con ordenados folios en blanco sobre ella, un tintero y toda una colección de pinceles limpios y ordenados por tamaño.

A uno de los laterales se encontraba un gigantesco armario, y a pocos pasos de él un altar de puertas cerradas, modesto y fabricado en madera. Muy parecido al que estaba en su casa.

Movido por la curiosidad, el chico abrió las pequeñas puertas del altar, solo para encontrarse con una foto de la señora Tendô. Sin duda era una mujer muy guapa. En la fotografía sonreía y miraba a cámara, parecía feliz. Ranma no pudo evitar pensar en cuánto se parecía a Akane. Tomó la fotografía interesado y descubrió que tras ella había un paquete de papel bien doblado, ¿podría ser...?

Con las manos temblorosas lo tomó para descubrir viejas y amarilleadas cartas, escritas a mano. Cogió una de ellas al azar y la escondió en su chaqueta, no podía llevárselas todas, pero estaba seguro que esas cartas no iban a ser leídas en un tiempo.

Con cuidado volvió a colocar el bulto de papel y lo dejó todo tal cual lo había encontrado. Cerró las puertas del pequeño altar funerario y se dispuso a seguir con sus pesquisas.

Deslizó suavemente las puertas del armario principal sobre sus raíles de bambú, arrugó el entrecejo contrariado al no encontrar más que viejos futones doblados y ropa de cama.

Ni un álbum de viejas fotografías, ni siquiera un cuaderno en el que escribir sus pensamientos. Allí no había más que hakamas harapientas y decepción.

Chascó la lengua contrariado, ¿sería posible que existiera alguna trampilla secreta? Imposible averiguarlo, y menos con tan poco tiempo. No le quedó más remedio que salir de la habitación sigilosamente y conformarse con su pequeño hallazgo.

.

* * *

.

De regreso a su habitación le inquietó el aparente silencio en el que se encontraba sumida la casa. No iba a tener demasiada privacidad de ahora en adelante, por lo que optó por esconder la carta en lo profundo de su mochila y echarle un ojo en su siguiente día libre, fuera de la morada de los Tendô.

Bajó las escaleras y se asomó con cuidado por el pasillo, no le cabía duda de que toda la familia se encontraba allí reunida, a puerta cerrada, con el patriarca presidiendo la mesa cruzado de brazos. Internamente le deseó suerte al pobre doctor, no le gustaría nada estar en su pellejo.

Se calzó los zapatos y salió hacia el dojô, su siguiente clase apenas empezaba en quince minutos, debía ir calentando.

Como era de esperar la clase transcurrió de forma amena para los alumnos, que cada día estaban más entusiasmados con sus pequeños progresos que no dudaban en pedir a su maestro nuevos retos. Y Ranma se los ofrecía gustoso, complicando las katas y llevándoles a la extenuación física, prácticamente hasta que terminaban pidiendo la hora.

Sonrió al pensar lo bien que se sentía con aquello, se auto felicitó al comprobar que, después de todo, no se le daba nada mal enseñar artes marciales.

Mientras estaba terminando de limpiar, vio una sombra pasar frente a la puerta. Rápida, corría en dirección a las puertas principales. Con un suspiro devolvió el trapo con el que frotaba el suelo al cubo.

Sin duda era Akane, debía de estar afectada por todo el asunto, lo suficiente como para querer estar sola un buen rato. Tampoco era como si él fuera a ir a animarla, no después de su última pelea.

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la mejilla donde su palma había permanecido marcada horas. Aún dolía si apretaba un poco.

Le pesaba aquel golpe, pero sobre todo le pesaban sus propias palabras. Ese Ryoga no parecía atender a razones, y lo cierto es que ella le había defendido como el legítimo maestro de la escuela. Incluso, si es que no estaba alucinando, le había parecido oírla decir que aquel beso no le había sido indiferente.

Quizás... se había pasado un poco.

.

* * *

.

Tras la clase regresó a la casa, ahora sí escuchó voces en el salón por lo que decidió echar un vistazo.

Se asomó con discreción comprobando que las puertas estaban abiertas, y encontró en la mesa a Nabiki y a Kasumi, a las que acompañaba el doctor Tofu.

—Vaya Ranma, ¿ya terminaste tus clases? —preguntó la mayor de las hermanas—. Cielo santo, ¿qué hora es? ¡me olvidé por completo de la comida! —exclamó con una sonrisa, Nabiki le restó importancia.

—Hoy encargaremos algo, no te preocupes, no debes cocinar el día de tu compromiso.

—¿Compromiso? Así que... —empezó el chico tímidamente, el doctor le miró cómplice asintiendo muy ligeramente. Tan colorado que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a prenderse en llamas.

—Kasumi y Tofu están prometidos, ¡al fin! —exclamó animada Nabiki, haciendo que la pareja se incomodase por su más que evidente timidez—. A papá le costó un poco entrar en razón, pero tampoco puede hacer nada. Es un viejo cabezota chapado a la antigua, tiene que asumir que en algún momento todas tendremos que hacer nuestra vida.

—Me alegro mucho por ambos —dijo con sinceridad. Egoístamente tenía motivos para alegrarse, el primero de ellos que su relación con Tofu podría ayudarle a resolver aquel pequeño misterio que se traía entre manos. En cuanto al segundo... ese era el más egoísta.

Recordó cómo la sombra de Akane pasó corriendo, huyendo a toda prisa de la casa, ¿tan dolida estaba?

A Soun Tendô tampoco se lo esperaba. Nabiki marcó entusiasmada el teléfono de un restaurante de comida casera y pidió más que de sobras para seis personas. Tuvieron una comida agradable y una sobremesa aún más amena, hablando de planes de boda, de vestidos y ceremonias.

Ranma le dirigió una significativa mirada al doctor, un trato era un trato.

.

* * *

.

Acordaron verse en la consulta al día siguiente, con la excusa de una revisión médica rutinaria. Era innegable la buena disposición del doctor, su buen humor jugaba a su favor, aunque sabía que desconfiaba de él en cierta manera.

Tras terminar las clases de la tarde apareció ese tipo al que no tenía ninguna gana de ver. Pareciera que Ryoga se había perdido todo el día en dios sabe qué. Desde luego, si quería recuperar la confianza del señor Tendô no empezaba con buen pié.

—Oye tú, ¿has visto a Akane? —espetó de improviso, y Ranma no supo qué fue lo que peor le sentó de aquella frase; que se refiriese a él de manera tan despectiva o que le preguntara por Akane sin tapujos. Decidió ser igual de mezquino.

—No desde la mañana, ¿y tú, "cerdito"? ¿dónde te habías metido?

Ryoga le miró grave, con el ceño fruncido y con sus cabellos cayendo por encima de sus ojos, con aquella ridícula banda amarilla y negra en la frente.

—Métete en tus asuntos.

—No me digas... ¿que te perdiste? —dijo aguantando una risotada, su adversario le miró con las mejillas coloreadas.

—¡Maldito! —gritó, alzó el puño, pero se contuvo. Agarro su mano cerrada con su otra mano y habló entre dientes—. Aún no soy digno de ella, el señor Tendô prácticamente me ha echado. Tengo mi orgullo, recogeré mis cosas y me iré. Pero no pienses que no te estaré vigilando, vendré todos los días para reparar el dojô y finalmente volveré a retarte por el puesto de maestro.

—Eso será si encuentras el camino —sonrió burlón.

—¡Ahora sí que estás muerto! —y se le tiró encima, Ranma lo esquivó dando un salto y aterrizó con un mortal perfecto. Ryoga tiró sus puños de forma certera, parecían relámpagos, rápidos y potentes.

El chico de la trenza silbó mientras seguía esquivándolo, el sudor por el esfuerzo resbalaba por su sien pero ni aún así le abandonaban las terribles ganas que tenía de reírse de él.

—¿Lograste vencer a Akane con esos puñetazos tan débiles? —preguntó el artista marcial, mientras brincaba allí y allá, sacando de sus casillas a su enemigo.

—¿Vencer a Akane? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Yo jamás le pondría un dedo encima!

—Un momento... —Ranma se detuvo y, no sin esfuerzo, paró uno de los puñetazos con la palma de su mano, apretó los dientes dolorido. Ese tío era bueno—. ¿No intentó echarte?

—¿Akane? ¡Akane es una chica tierna y dulce, idiota! —gritó mientras con el otro puño intentaba darle un derechazo.

—Creo que no conoces a Akane para nada... —intervino Ranma, atónito.

—Y yo creo que quién no la conoce eres tú —sonrió su adversario de medio lado, dejando entrever sus afilados colmillos bajo el labio superior, sabiéndose ganador de su batalla verbal. Ranma comenzó a responder a sus golpes, indignado.

Pero sus puñetazos distaban mucho de estar acertados, la furia le convertía en un blanco fácil, de movimientos previsibles, y Ryoga se aprovechó de ello. Mientras Ranma intentaba acertarle un puñetazo, el chico de la pañoleta se agachó y vio el hueco, encajándole un poderosísimo gancho con la izquierda que lo dejó noqueado durante algunos segundos.

Ranma lo miró desde el suelo de forma profunda, apoyó las manos detrás de su cabeza e impulsándose con las piernas se puso en pie de un solo salto. Hizo crujir el cuello y decidió que ese combate era suyo.

—¡Aaaaahh! —gritó abalanzándose sobre su rival, pero Ryoga ya lo estaba esperando y no le costó esquivarle, Ranma perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer de bruces contra el suelo.

—¿Tanto te molesta? —dijo Ryoga burlón—. No me digas que tu…

El chico de la trenza apretó los dientes mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban irremediablemente.

—¡Métete en tus asuntos! —dijo mientras volvía a intentar acertar alguno de sus ciegos golpes, nunca se había sentido así; tan humillado, tan expuesto. Odió con toda su alma el gesto burlón que se dibujaba en el rostro de su rival, pero se odió aún más a sí mismo por no saber mantenerse frío a causa de tales afirmaciones.

No, lo que de verdad le indignaba, lo que destruía sus nervios era saber que a él Akane no le había tratado como a otro de los maestros que habían pasado por el dojô. Él había tenido un trato especial.

Y en su desmadejada pelea Ryoga le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago. Ranma volvió a caer, pero esta vez sin ánimos de levantarse; las manos le temblaban, sentía las piernas pesadas. Su rival suspiró.

—Patético, avísame cuando quieras pelear en serio.

Y desde el suelo el chico le miró altanero, sabiendo que era su propia inmadurez lo que le impedía luchar con todas sus capacidades. Podía vencer, solo tenía que levantarse, pero su ánimo se lo impedía.

—No huyas, cerdito —le provocó desde su desventaja—. Pon una fecha y será el día que no vuelva a ver tu cara.

—Mañana volveré para arreglar los desperfectos que causamos con nuestra pelea de ayer —dijo sin ganas de seguir con la discusión, quedando como un auténtico adulto, lo que a Ranma le supo como un insulto.

—¡Y no te pierdas!— gritó desde la entrada, como un perro atado ladra a la puerta de la finca.

Su frustración estaba alcanzando las cotas más altas, pero al menos aquella noche podría pasarla tranquilo y sin inquilinos. Se sacudió las ropas y arrastró los pies hacia la casa cuando algo llamó su atención.

Sobre el tejado había algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

Saltó sin esfuerzo y se quedó a más de cinco metros de la chica, quién, huraña, ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de girar la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo? —dijo Ranma, asombrado. Ni siquiera se había dignado a comer con ellos—. No es que sea asunto mío, pero deberías estar con tu hermana, no aquí escondida.

—No necesito un sermón y menos de tu parte —respondió ella mientras se encogía de frío—. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, sólo necesito un momento.

El chico suspiró y tomó asiento a unos metros de ella, con un ánimo más conciliador.

—Bueno, no eres la única, parece que tu padre tampoco se lo ha tomado demasiado bien.

—Mi padre es un hipócrita —soltó sin arrepentimiento, suspiró y miró al chico de soslayo—. Será una gran fiesta, y supongo que estarás invitado.

—¿Yo? —preguntó ligeramente sorprendido.

—Para bien o para mal, ahora eres nuestro huésped, y a Kasumi no le desagradas... por cierto, te vi antes hablando con el doctor, ¿desde cuando sois tan íntimos?

Ranma abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, por un instante le invadió el pánico antes de calmarse y soltar la mentira que tenía bien preparada.

—Sólo quiere cerciorarse de que mis lesiones se han curado, eso es todo. Es un hombre muy amable.

—Sí... sí que lo es... —contestó ella pesarosa—. Creo que bajaré de aquí —se puso en pie y se fue caminando hacia uno de los extremos del tejado, donde había apoyada una escalera.

En un instante, su pie se plantó en una teja vieja y en mal estado. Resbaló sobre la superficie llevándose otras tantas tejas de camino y gritó intentando asirse desesperada. Una mano firme atrapó la suya cuando ya se encontraba al borde del tejado. Ranma la miró urgente, con la respiración entrecortada, tiró de ella con fuerza hasta que recuperó la verticalidad.

—Por poco —suspiró él, la chica se sobó la muñeca.

—G-gracias —dijo tímida, y él no pudo más que apartar la mirada nervioso.

—O-oye, lo que dije ayer… no estuvo bien, lo siento —se disculpó de forma sincera, y Akane le miró sorprendida. Sus pálidas mejillas, heladas por el frío se colorearon en un instante, y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos aguantando las cálidas lágrimas que bajo ningún concepto quería que él volviera a ver.

—¿Te sorprendió conocer a Ryoga? —preguntó ella, bajando la cabeza, sin querer mostrarle lo frágil que se encontraba.

—Creía que ninguno de esos tipos había sido bueno contigo. Me ha contado que jamás peleasteis —soltó sin poder ocultar su ofuscación.

—Él fue amable conmigo. Jamás quiso luchar. Al final resultó ser un buen amigo. Me dolió cuando se marchó sin dar una sola explicación, pero no podía retenerle en este lugar, ¿qué clase de hombre querría estar aquí bajo estas condiciones? No… ellos no quieren quedarse… ellos sólo quieren… —se llevó una mano a los labios, sabiendo que había hablado de más. Giró la cabeza para mirar al chico de la trenza, sabiendo que sus palabras habían sido tan reales como crueles.

Eso era lo que ella pensaba, lo que todos pensaban. Sin excepción.

Ranma apartó la mirada sin saber qué responder. No era quién para darle lecciones, no era nadie para hablar de verdad o de razón. Él era otro más, quizás peor que los anteriores.

Pero aún así a él sí le gustaba aquel lugar, y lo que más quería en ese mismo instante era verla sonreir. Deseó con toda su alma tener el poder de borrar de su rostro la pena, la vergüenza y el dolor. Quiso limpiar su corazón de todos los demonios que la asaltaban.

Y se sintió aún más pequeño, aún más ridículo si cabe al entender que él menos que nadie jamás podría llegar tan lejos.

—Vamos, te ayudaré a bajar —dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Akane aceptó el ofrecimiento, Ranma cogió con fuerza su pequeña mano y comprobó que estaba helada. Con una corrección incómoda la tomó en brazos y de un solo salto la depositó a salvo en el suelo. Ambos se separaron mucho más rápido de lo necesario.

Se despidieron con tibieza, cada uno excusándose en quehaceres que no eran tales.

.

* * *

.

Al caer la noche, al fin en la soledad de su habitación Ranma se decidió a leer aquella carta.

Intentando mantener el pulso firme para no dañar de forma alguna el papel, abrió el sobre que tenía a resguardo y contempló perplejo que se trataba, ni más ni menos, que de una carta de amor.

Leyó con ojos rápidos las fogosas declaraciones que el escritor pulía en sus letras. Se llevó una mano a sus coloradas mejillas al encontrar pasajes tan explícitos como poco apropiados.

Tragó saliva al entender que, más que una carta entre marido y mujer, aquello tenía otro fondo. En algún momento el escrito aludía a un hombre, alguien de quien los amantes debían esconderse.

Ranma comprendió lleno de sorpresa que el matrimonio Tendô no había sido tan armonioso como dictaban las apariencias, pues era obvio que algunos de los cónyuges tenía un amante.

Dobló la carta con gestos nerviosos, preguntándose sin duda si ese habría sido el detonante del gran rencor de ambas familias, y si quizás, su tan "honorable" padre en realidad era un gran mentiroso. Sintió escalofríos al imaginar las posibilidades y las extrañas formas que podía adquirir aquella historia.

No, sin duda estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas. Devolvería la carta, pero cogería otra. Necesitaba llegar hasta el fondo de aquel asunto.

.

* * *

.

Ranma se presentó en la consulta a la hora acordada. Tofu parecía estar rodeado de un halo resplandeciente, el fulgor de su felicidad brillaba como un faro, molestando a aquellos cuyos corazones se sumergían en oscuros callejones.

El chico tomó asiento, era la segunda vez que visitaba la consulta pero por alguna razón en esta ocasión le pareció más diáfana, mucho más grande.

—¿Te has fijado? Hice limpieza. Kasumi se pasará en la tarde para comenzar a hablar de los preparativos, ¿no es maravilloso? —dijo entusiasmado, mientras el joven le daba un sorbo al té caliente que le acababa de servir.

—Doctor, ¿hace cuánto que conoce a los Tendô? — empezó el chico sin rodeos, sin ánimo para la charla intrascendente.

El doctor suspiró, miró al chico rendido, sin poder llegar a averiguar las intenciones que se ocultaban tras sus palabras.

—Yo no vivía aquí, si no en un barrio cercano. Mi tío llevaba este consultorio y solía pasar mis años de estudiante molestándole con mis continuas preguntas y consultando sus libros. No era más que un crío cuando conocí a la familia Tendô, pero ya entonces Kasumi capturó toda mi atención... le sacaba más de ocho años, debes pensar que soy un pervertido.

El chico de la trenza alzó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos y lo invitó a continuar con su relato.

—Parecían una familia ejemplar, tres hijas, la menor apenas tenía cinco años. Hablo de Akane, por supuesto. Aunque es cierto que el señor Tendô no parecía satisfecho, era un secreto a voces en todo el barrio que deseaba un varón. La señora Tendô era una mujer delicada de salud, lo sé porque solía acudir a menudo a la consulta de mi tío. Soun jamás la acompañaba.

Ranma escuchaba atento, sin perder detalle, intentando desgranar el principio de la que, estaba seguro, también era su historia.

—El dojô era su mayor preocupación, parecía estimarlo más que a su propia familia. Toda la línea sucesiva de los Tendô iba a terminar ahí, con esas tres niñas. Su única esperanza comenzó a ser acordar un buen matrimonio para alguna de ellas, y así seguir con su estirpe. Soun tenía un amigo, no recuerdo bien como se llamaba, pero era un tipo bruto, muy parecido a él. Creo que eran compañeros de entrenamientos o algo así. Por aquel entonces yo comenzaba a estudiar en la universidad y por las tardes acudía a la clínica a hacer prácticas. Solía visitar la casa de los Tendô con la excusa de llevarle sus medicinas a la señora, aunque en realidad solo quisiera ver a Kasumi.

Sonrió cómplice y algo avergonzado.

—Fue entonces cuando la otra mujer comenzó a vivir con ellos.

—¿Otra mujer? —preguntó el chico, inclinándose hacia delante en su asiento.

—Una mujer y una niña, si no recuerdo mal. Se quedaron una temporada mientras el señor Tendô y el otro tipo se iban de viaje a entrenar. Creo que convivieron unos meses —el doctor meneó la cabeza—. Vaya padres, ambos despechados por no haber tenido hijos varones decidieron abandonar a sus mujeres, como si ellas fueran las culpables. Eso al menos era lo que decía mi viejo tío. Regresaban de sus andaduras de vez en cuando y convivían todos en la misma casa, eso por supuesto dio que hablar a los vecinos —movió la mano restándole importancia—. En los lugares pequeños la gente es aún más chismosa.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? —preguntó Ranma impaciente—. ¿Qué pasó con la otra familia?

—Hubo un incendio —acotó grave el doctor Tofu—. Creo que lo provocaron algunas de las niñas jugando, pero los detalles nunca estuvieron claros. El caso es que cuando fue extinguido, la mitad de la casa había ardido hasta los cimientos. Afortunadamente las niñas y los dos hombres apenas sufrieron secuelas, pero…

Ranma ni siquiera pestañeaba, tragó saliva mirando serio al doctor.

—Entre los escombros encontraron el cuerpo calcinado de la señora Tendô, fue una gran tragedia. No sé qué fue de la otra familia, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Desde entonces Soun Tendô comenzó a ser especialmente cruel con sus hijas. Akane siempre se llevó la peor parte, aquella pobre niña no entendía nada. Aún a día de hoy siguen igual, si te soy sincero yo tampoco termino de entenderlo.

Al artista marcial le temblaban las manos. Se levantó con ojos secos y le dio las gracias parcamente al buen doctor. Quizás había averiguado mucho más de lo que él mismo estaba preparado para asimilar.

¿Cuándo murió su madre?¿Y dónde?¿Estaba sola cuando ocurrió? Ranma tenía recuerdos borrosos, imágenes que se mezclaban sin ningún sentido y que no conseguía olvidar. Recordaba el día en que su padre lo separó de ella. Lloraba, gritaba por poder abrazarla, pero Genma lo arrastraba sin ningún esfuerzo, arrancándole sin remordimientos de la única persona que le amaba.

Había sido muchos años atrás, en un edificio de pasillos infinitos y personas vestidas de blanco.

Sus pasos le arrastraron hasta un parque cercano, se dejó caer en uno de los bancos, incapaz de controlar el temblor de sus extremidades. De pronto sintió cómo le invadía la nostalgia, un sentimiento tan largamente olvidado. Las lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos asaltado por el recuerdo de su madre. Bajó el rostro avergonzado, bien sabía que los hombres no deben llorar. Y aún así se permitió aquel instante de debilidad.

Era la víctima de una gran mentira, aunque aún no vislumbraba cuán profundas se enterraban sus raíces.

.

* * *

.

—¿Cenaste fuera? —preguntó Kasumi cuando vio llegar al chico a altas horas de la noche. Su rostro pálido y su expresión seria no le hacían ningún favor.

—No, hoy no tengo hambre. Gracias Kasumi —contestó él subiendo a su cuarto. Arrastró los pies por el pasillo y al llegar a la habitación, se tumbó sobre el futon con la ropa puesta.

De alguna forma siempre lo había sabido, se había encontrado cómodo en esa casa desde el principio. Conocía los pasillos, podía andar a oscuras sin tropezar con las paredes. Era obvio que aquel, en algún momento, había sido su hogar.

Sin embargo, desentrañar lo que sucedió dentro de aquellas paredes en el tiempo que estuvo allí era prácticamente imposible. Se topaba con un muro, no, quizás su memoria era algo así como una tapadera, la cual con pequeños estímulos dejaba escapar pequeñas dosis de información.

Obviamente lo más sencillo podría ser buscar y obligar a hablar a su padre. Ese condenado viejo llevaba demasiado tiempo dándole esquinazo. Recordó de pasada la suciedad de su antigua casa, la luz encendida y los botes de comida rápida tirada por el suelo.

Sus obligaciones en el dojô no le dejaban demasiado tiempo libre, pero comprendió que aquello era mucho más urgente. Se escaparía por las noches, montaría guardia delante de la casa si era necesario. Ese incompetente que tenía por padre le debía una explicación, y vaya si se la iba a dar.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores!**

Bueno, pues aquí os traigo el último episodio tranquilito de este fic, a partir de ahora todo emociones fuertes, jajaja. La vedad es que es un episodio de transición que aunque aporta información importante a la trama no desvela demasiado, pero no os preocupéis, ya me encuentro trabajando en el "tronco principal" del drama que espero encontréis interesante. Pobre Ranma, ahora se siente engañado, pero me temo que esto es Y ahora contestando a vuestras reviews!

 **Lili Tendo89** (bueno, personalmente creo que su bocaza es parte de su encanto XD), **SilviaPB** (el anterior capítulo estuvo intenso, lo que lamento es que Ryoga creo que al final termina siendo más un elemento cómico que un rival, jajaja), **Paulayjoaqui** (hay muchas incógnitas que se irán resolviendo poco a poco, yo creo que ambos van madurando un poco a lo largo del fic), **tegomitsu** (si te gusta ver sufrir a Ranma te va a encantar lo que está por llegar XD), **Redfox** (muchas gracias a ti por siempre estar ahí pendiente de mis actualizaciones, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo aunque Ranma sea tan idiota...), **Lenna0813** (besos y celos, pueden ser un cóctel interesante. Y yo creo que Akane es más que capaz de ponerle en su sitio :)) , **Akai27** (Akane en este fic es un personaje crucial, supongo que todos pueden ver que tiene problemas, guarda secretos y tiene muchas contradicciones en su faceta de mujer y artista marcial. Lucha a la vez contra el orgullo que le impide acercarse a Ranma y la necesidad de tenerle cerca, como amigo, compañero y quizás sin que ella se lo reconozca como mucho más. Mejor no sigo por ahí que prefiero que lo descubras a lo largo de la historia, pero entiendo que ahora mismo se hace un poco odiosa... y creo que luego no mejora nada, jajaja), **LlekBM** (el inicio de algo nuevo para ella también supone el fin de lo anterior, y sí, la pobre Akane lo va a pasar mal seguro), **Dlrn** (¡de nada!), **Dulcecito311** (los dos están confusos, pero sin duda ella muchísimos más. Saludos para i también!), **Andy-Saotome-Tendo** (Gracias, espero que también disfrutaras este capítulo), **mkcntkami** (Veo que mepzaste a leer mis fics hace poco, muchas gracias por tus amables comentarios. Esto es un drama, pero un dramón, es todo un culebrón venezolano ? Me temo que los lectores van a sufrir conmigo mucho...), **mimato bombon kou** (algún personaje quizás aparezca, pero sin demasiado peso en la trama. Y sí, se besron y se pelearon... en fin, en este medio se arreglaron? XD), **CHIQUI09** (Gracias a ti por tus comentarios, el personaje de Akane tiene pendiente una lectura interna... que no le voy a dar de momento, lo siento, jajajaja), **Diluanma** (ya se verá, ya... y Happy murió definitivamente), **Vernica** (Gracias a ti por leer y dedicar tu tiempo a dejarme una review. Al final la vida se compone de esas pequeñas cosas que te hacen feliz, y a mi me hace muy feliz escribir.), **kanitacuri** (oh, ¡cuenta con ello!), **Minue** (A mi me alegran vuestros comentarios, muchas gracias. Al final yo creo que fue un 50% por parte de cada uno, porqueél se moría de ganas de besarla, y ella poco más y le animó a que lo hiciera de una buena vez), **nancyricoleon** (gracias, espero que te siga gustando más según avanza), **JHO** (Y lo que queda... he hecho una madeja muy complicada. Me vais a odiar XDD), **Flynnchan** (Últimamente ff da errores, a mi también me sucedió con algunos fics que sigo. Gracias por comentar.), **Estefany Carolina** (Gracias!), **Azuka27** (Gracias por seguir leyendo), **Fran** (¿no te esperabas el beso? creo que no se lo esperaban ni ellos), **Guest** (poco a poco voy avanzando ^^U), **MadameCira** (este Ranma es tan predecible en sus sentimientos...), **Rosejandra** (Muchísimas gracias por tus amables palabras, me alegra saber que disfrutas mis historias. Mil besos linda) e **ivarodsan** (¡Te pusiste al día justo a tiempo para la actualización! Gracias por leer).

Mil gracias a todos por leer y estar siempre ahí, me animáis a continuar esforzándome día a día.

Muchos besos y nos leemos en breve.

LUM


	8. La boda

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **Honor**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8: La boda**

El artista marcial no se esperaba que la ceremonia se precipitara de aquella manera. Una semana era un plazo demencial, pero por otro lado entendía que Tofu estuviera impaciente, e incluso la tranquila Kasumi parecía contar las horas para el gran acontecimiento.

Cerraron el dojô unos días y mientras tanto, él y el imbécil de Ryoga se esmeraban en clavetear tablones y dejar aquel lugar presentable. Trabajar con él fue difícil, sobre todo por las ganas locas que le entraban cada poco tiempo de terminar aquella ridícula pelea que habían empezado.

El contacto con Akane atravesaba un momento que sólo podía calificar de turbulento. A veces se encontraban en el pasillo y, obviamente incómodos se saludaban con la cabeza gacha, evitando su mutua mirada.

Durante las comidas procuraban no hacer demasiado contacto más allá del preciso, y sus clases particulares parecían haberse relegado al olvido.

Ranma tenía la impresión de haberla besado hacía un millón de años, de ser una vieja y pasajera historia de amor. Actualmente incómoda, mientras el devenir de los acontecimientos, y todo lo que le había contado el doctor Tofu no dejaba de dibujar torbellinos en su cabeza.

Se preguntaba un millón de cosas, y siempre sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

El dojô estuvo terminado tras tres días de duro trabajo, y después de eso quedó precintado para la preparación. Ingenuamente Ranma pensó que eso significaba días libres para él, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Nabiki Tendô ya se había encargado de buscarle un nuevo trabajo.

De profesor de artes marciales pasó a ser el chico de los recados. Su único momento de paz era al caer la noche, o a primera hora de la mañana cuando se permitía salir a correr y quizás entrenar un rato en la soledad del jardín.

A veces se encontraba a Ryoga trotando de igual manera, y cada día que pasaba le parecía que ese chico estaba más y más perdido, tanto en su empeño como en el más estricto significado de la palabra. Claro que él no era precisamente el adecuado para juzgarle, al fin y al cabo, sus días en aquel lugar estaban contados, ¿y qué sería de Akane cuándo se marchara?¿Qué pasaría con esa bruta cabezota el día que ya no estuviera?

La respuesta estaba bien clara, volvería a ser acosada. Indudablemente. Durante unos instantes visualizó de nuevo el torneo de artes marciales, y cómo ese cerdo de Ryu Kumon le susurraba algo al oído. Algo que ella jamás tuvo el valor de repetir.

No, no podía irse y dejarla indefensa. El día que se marchara sería sólo con la absoluta seguridad de haberla convertido en una máquina de machacar huesos. Era lo único que podía hacer por ella. Por ello regresar a los entrenamientos era muy necesario.

Ranma tomó aire y se dijo a sí mismo que ya no era un crío, no podían seguir esquivándose cuando ambos compartían intereses comunes. Se lo dejaría claro, hablaría con ella y acabaría con toda aquella absurda incomodidad.

Claro que no sería hasta después de la dichosa boda. Su esclavista personal (a la que llamaba "la bruja" en sus pensamientos) le tenía tantas tareas asignadas que mucho se temía que moriría antes del feliz acontecimiento.

Se encargó personalmente de ir a recoger las flores, contactar con un sacerdote del templo para que oficiara la ceremonia, ir a buscar los trajes de alquiler, poner y quitar mil veces los adornos, las mesas, los cojines para los asientos. Fue a buscar la mantelería, también se ocupó de hacer varios viajes a la licorería para dejar el lugar provisto de alcohol suficiente para cinco despedidas de soltero.

Al terminar el día lo único que quería era un baño caliente y la reconfortante comida de Kasumi, pero hasta eso le fue arrebatado y sustituido por comida rápida. Era de esperar que la novia estuviese muy ocupada para dedicarse a cocinar.

Ranma llegó a la conclusión de que, una vez terminada la boda, esa maldita casa se vendría abajo.

Cuando finalmente llegó el día se alegró como el que más, pues eso sólo podía significar que se terminaba parte de su infierno personal. Después de aquello podría dedicarse a buscar a su padre, a terminar los papeleos y a arreglar las cosas con Akane. Tenía la fuerte impresión de que pronto todo comenzaría a estar en su lugar.

.

* * *

.

—Y dime, ¿cómo piensas ir vestido? —preguntó Nabiki Tendô mientras le miraba grave, cruzada de brazos. Ranma giró la cabeza por encima de su hombro, intentando no desconcentrarse en su tarea. Subido sobre una altísima escalera terminaba de poner las decoraciones que colgaban del techo, para lo cual se necesitaban grandes dosis de equilibrio, destreza y paciencia.

—No tengo más ropa que esta —contestó él encogiéndose de hombros, la mujer le miró ceñuda.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no tienes siquiera una camisa?¿Ni una triste corbata?

—¿Para qué querría eso un artista marcial? —contestó él.

—No me dejas más remedio... —dijo antes de salir a la carrera del dojô, mientras Ranma suspiraba al pensar en todos los adornos que aún le quedaban por colocar.

.

* * *

.

La casa bullía de energía, y eso era algo tan nuevo como reconfortante. Ranma escuchaba los incesantes pasos en las lamas del pasillo, las carreras y los pies descalzos moviéndose de un lado y a otro. Escuchaba a las hermanas parlotear animadas, en voz bien alta, mientras entraban y salían de sus habitaciones en un clima de festejo y excitación.

El chico se había aseado hacía rato y no sabía qué más hacer hasta que dentro de unas horas comenzara la fiesta. Había pensado en huir al tejado, pero lo cierto es que prefería quedarse acurrucado en el futón con la tenue esperanza de que los ruidos le dejaran dormir. Esperanza totalmente vana al parecer.

Suspiró hastiado y meneó la cabeza dándose por vencido. Iba a ponerse en pié cuando Nabiki abrió su puerta de golpe. Le miró con la misma intensidad que le dedicaría a una araña antes de aplastarla con su zapato.

—Ponte esto —dijo tirándole encima un porta trajes que el chico atrapó a duras penas.

—¿Eh?

—No querrás avergonzar a la familia vestido como un payaso. Ah, y no me des las gracias, resté el alquiler de tu paga semanal.

—¡Un momento! —se quejó el chico, pero la puerta de su habitación se cerró tan rauda como se había abierto, dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Le dedicó un pequeño insulto a la mediana de las hermanas antes de abrir el porta trajes y descubrir lo que debería llevar a la boda. Se quedó pensando si alguna vez se había visto así de elegante.

.

* * *

.

Delante del espejo del baño Ranma se peleaba efusivamente con su corbata. Jamás había llevado nada semejante, pero entendía que en algún lado debía de hacerle ese maldito nudo que tan perfecto quedaba en otras personas.

Con las mangas de su camisa color granate arremangadas hasta los codos y el pantalón del traje ya puesto se veía increíblemente bien. Esa ropa le sentaba como un guante. Con su camisa desabotonada en los primeros botones y el lazo de color negro dando vueltas entre su cuello y sus manos le pareció que más que atársela intentaba ahogarse.

—¿Te ayudo? —cuando alzó la vista de nuevo en el espejo vio reflejado el rostro de Akane. Se giró nervioso y la miró apenas una décima de segundo antes de apartar el rostro.

Estaba diferente, casi parecía otra persona. Akane le miraba con aquellos ojos gigantes, llenos de pestañas y un maquillaje ligero aunque hermoso. Su pelo estaba trenzado y recogido, formando un enrevesado moño tras su cabeza y llevaba un bonito vestido de color rosa. Era liso y sin tirantes, ajustado a sus pechos y su cintura para luego abrirse en una falda de vuelo hasta un poco por encima de sus rodillas. Algunas pequeñas flores de tela remataban su encantador aspecto, esparcidas por el vestido, también llevaba una en el cabello.

Sus ligeros pies se acercaron al chico quien, incómodo, no dijo una sola palabra. Akane con gran cara de concentración, y aún mayor empeño empezó a anudar la corbata.

—¿Has... has hecho esto antes? —preguntó él, mientras sus sentidos se llenaban de su embriagador perfume.

—Una vez para una obra del instituto, me tocó hacer de hombre —dijo ella, apretando con demasiada fuerza la pobre corbata—. Listo —sacudió las manos y le miró con la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho.

—Gracias —respondió Ranma sincero, lo cierto es que no esperaba encontrarla de buen humor, mucho menos tan colaborativa. Ella le sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a la habitación donde estaban ayudando a Kasumi con los últimos retoques.

El artista marcial se rascó la nuca, quizás no tenía tan superado lo suyo con Akane como le gustaba creer. Se miró en el espejo y vio el catastrófico nudo en el que tanto esfuerzo había puesto ella. Un gota de sudor corrió por su sien.

Lo deshizo y volvió a empezar.

.

* * *

.

Akane caminaba con presteza y la cabeza llena de pensamientos. Se adentró en el pasillo mientras protestaba por haber roto su par de medias, pero estaba segura que tenía otras limpias en el colgador. No había tiempo para más inconvenientes, la ceremonia empezaba en menos de media hora.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción encontró lo que estaba buscando, se dispuso a volver como una flecha a su habitación cuando, desde el otro lado del pasillo escuchó la profunda voz de su padre.

—Akane —le llamó, la chica se quedó parada donde estaba y tragó saliva.

Apretó los dientes y arrastró los pies hasta la puerta de la habitación de su progenitor. Tenía un presentimiento, un miedo inespecífico agarrado a la boca de su estómago.

Corrió ligeramente la puerta y desde allí vio a su padre, sentado recto y con su traje de ceremonia tradicional. La esperaba.

—¿Si, papá?

—Pasa. Cierra la puerta —le ordenó, y ella obedeció.

.

* * *

.

Nunca había estado en una boda, por tanto toda aquella ceremonia le era ajena. Ranma se quedó en pie junto a un montón de desconocidos, todos invitados al gran acontecimiento. Reconoció a Ryoga un poco más lejos.

Estaban en el jardín, solo que los demás parecían haber tenido la genial idea de ponerse un abrigo. El artista marcial se arrebujó dentro de su elegante chaqueta negra mientras el vaho se condensaba al salir de sus labios.

La ceremonia sería al aire libre, y para ello apenas se habían apostado algunos tatamis y cojines en el suelo reservados a familiares. En la cabecera de la celebración había un monje viejo y otros mucho más jóvenes. Parecía algo sencillo, como la misma Kasumi.

Los novios hicieron acto de presencia, ambos salieron de la casa al tiempo y anduvieron por el hermoso camino de forma elegante y sosegada. Kasumi vestía un hermoso kimono blanco tradicional, y se cubría el cabello con un tsuno kakushi de fina seda. A su lado el doctor Tofu también llevaba las vestimentas tradicionales. La familia secundaba a la pareja, mientras los presentes quedaban en un muy segundo plano, siendo testigos de la ceremonia desde la lejanía.

Era de esperar que una de las imposiciones que puso el señor Tendô para la celebración de la boda fuera una ceremonia shinto en lugar de una de tipo occidental. Aquello duró lo que al chico le parecieron un millón de años.

La tarde oscurecía por minutos, y no fue hasta que el último rayo de sol desapareció en el horizonte cuando finalmente el monje que oficiaba la ceremonia terminó. Los novios bebieron sake como muestra de su unión, y el resto de la familia cercana les acompañó.

Después de aquello la fiesta quedó inaugurada. Las puertas del dojô se abrieron de par en par, para la ocasión se había contratado a todo un equipo de catering, el cual controlaba Nabiki con puño de hierro.

Ranma tomó asiento, agradeciendo por fin el calor y tener un cojín donde poder descansar. Su mesa, al igual que todas las demás, era redonda y tenía en el centro un adorno floral. No le extrañó ver al imbécil de Ryoga sentado junto a él, y en los siguientes minutos se sumaron otras muchas personas que desconocía completamente.

Unos decían ser compañeros del instituto de Kasumi, otros simples vecinos. Como fuera el alcohol y la comida comenzaron a desfilar y el chico de la trenza no puso más reparos. La ropa que llevaba le incomodaba para poder cruzar bien las piernas, pero aún así se puso cómodo y le dio un trago a su bebida.

A su lado, Ryoga pareció tomárselo como una especie de competición y también le dio un largo trago a la suya. Ambos se miraron coléricos. Hacía una semana que no se enfrentaban de forma alguna, y quizás aquel ni siquiera era el momento, pero… sin nada mejor que hacer Ranma sonrió retador.

—¿Qué pasa, cerdito? ¿No encontraste pareja para el baile y por eso me miras tanto?

—Mira quien fue a hablar, no te veo más acompañado de lo que estoy yo.

—Oh, pero tu me haces compañía, o al menos eso es lo que pensó la bruja al ponernos juntos en la misma mesa.

—¿La bruja? —repitió el chico incrédulo. Ryoga vestía un traje negro al igual que el, solo que llevaba una camisa de color mostaza y una pequeña pajarita negra con motas amarillas.

Ranma se llevó rápidamente la mano a la boca, se ve que el alcohol le había calentado la lengua.

—No hablarás de… Nabiki Tendô —dijo susurrando, y el artista marcial parpadeó y asintió rápidamente—. Es la reencarnación del mal.

—¿Verdad? —contestó entusiasmado.

—¡Me tuvo toda la semana haciendo encargos! ¡Me envió a la tienda a que le cambiara su vestido en cuatro ocasiones! ¿Qué le costaba ir en persona a probárselo?

Ranma asintió enérgico.

—A mi me hizo ir por las flores, y me mandó a cambiarlas todas porque no le parecía que tuvieran un adecuado tono rosado. ¿Sabes lo que es cargar todo eso ida y vuelta DOS veces?

—Tuve que llamar uno por uno a los invitados para confirmar la invitación, ¡hasta me hizo visitarlos en sus casas! ¡Me perdí y terminé en otra ciudad!

—No le gustó la marca de licor de ciruela que le traje y me hizo cambiar más de veinte botellas. ¡Y pedir descuento!

—Me hizo ir a todas las escuelas gastronómicas de la ciudad para contratar el catering más barato, ¡Trajo estudiantes de cocina! ¿Por qué crees que solo sirven platos típicos de izakaya?

Ambos se miraron indignadísimos, un camarero insultantemente joven dejó un plato de tofu frito sobre la mesa, al verlo ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Se palmearon el hombro y se sirvieron el maldito licor de ciruelas que tantas veces había ido y regresado de la tienda.

Los novios aparecieron por fin en el dojô, ya con trajes de corte occidental y mucho más cómodos, atravesaron el lugar y se sentaron en su mesa. La familia cercana iba con ellos, y ambos jóvenes miraron a la radiante novia y a las hermosas hermanas que la secundaban.

El jolgorio regresó al dojô, y los artistas marciales, con un repentino sentimiento de exaltación de la amistad bebieron sake, hablaron insaciables sobre técnicas y entrenamientos, comieron lo que fuera que estaban sirviendo aquellos pobres alumnos explotados y rieron ante los jocosos comentarios de las compañeras de Kasumi acerca de sus maridos.

De vez en cuando, Ranma se apartaba la bebida de los labios para dirigir distraídas miradas a la mesa presidencial. Desde donde se encontraba tan sólo veía el perfil de Akane, y aún así podía ver su expresión taciturna acompañada del sonrojo en sus mejillas producido por el licor.

—Confiesa —dijo Ryoga apoyando un codo en la mesa, hacía ya rato que ambos se habían deshecho de sus chaquetas, se habían remangado las camisas y desabrochado sus corbatas—. Estás aquí por lo del dojô.

El chico de la trenza alzó una ceja serio.

—Claro que no, a mí heredar este sitio me da igual.

—¿Entonces no crees que Akane sea la criatura más hermosa que has visto en tu vida? —preguntó con la lengua trabada y apuntando con su dedo directo hacia la chica—. Porque es la más hermosa que he visto yo.

—Estás borracho —protestó Ranma, aunque él mismo se dio cuenta de que su lengua también se trababa—. No me digas que estás enamorado de esa marimacho —dijo de seguido, lo cual provocó que Ryoga se quedara un momento pensativo.

—La amo —dijo sin tapujos—. Y se lo voy a decir ahora mismo —tuvo la intención de levantarse de la mesa, pero Ranma lo agarró raudo del hombro y lo obligó a volver a sentarse.

—¿Es que estás loco? No es un buen momento, además, el señor Tendô está a su lado. Te va a matar.

—No lo entiendes, ¡No puedo esconder por más tiempo mis sentimientos!

—Siéntate inmediatamente, estás dando el espectáculo.

—Estás celoso —apostilló tomando su vaso y volviendo a servirse sake—. Tu puedes quedarte con la bruja —rió de su propia broma, y se rió tanto y tan fuerte que se cayó de espaldas. Ranma le miró y también se rió, tampoco es que ellos dos fueran los únicos perjudicados de la fiesta.

En algún momento sirvieron los postres y el artista marcial decidió que por aquella noche se había terminado el licor. Ryoga roncaba a un lado de la mesa, la gente fumaba y reía de forma más y más escandalosa.

En un instante, le pareció ver un vestido rosa pasar a su lado. Se giró a tiempo de ver salir a Akane, no supo de donde nació el impulso de seguirla.

La noche había caído hacía muchas horas y el frío invernal impregnaba el ambiente. El chico se puso sus zapatos y avanzó a pasos lentos por el jardín, ella caminaba sobre sus finos tacones y se detuvo junto al estanque.

Quería hablarle, quería terminar con la distancia que se había formado entre ellos.

—Oye —dijo torpe, como forma de iniciar una conversación. Ella se giró y su rostro blanquecino y triste le pilló desprevenido—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, solo estoy un poco mareada —se excusó bajando la mirada. Él tomó la chaqueta que llevaba entre las manos y con delicadeza se la puso sobre los hombros.

—Cogerás frío —añadió tímido.

—Gracias.

Su semblante se mantenía sereno, tanto que su cara parecía una máscara de porcelana, como una triste muñeca observando imperturbable el devenir de los acontecimientos, ajena a ellos.

Ranma la miró sin disimulo, con sentimientos encontrados. Sentía su tristeza, se apoderaba de él un profundo sentimiento de congoja, pero también de rabia.

Esa chica… esa maldita chica.

Apretó los puños y los dientes, girando el rostro de golpe. ¿Que acaso le costaba mucho disimular un poco?¿Fingir que se alegraba por su hermana? Tanta tristeza en su mirada resultaba repugnante, casi pornográfica.

El ambiente dentro del dojô no podía ser más distendido, después de la cena todos parecían haberse abandonado a la bebida y a la fraternización en una especie de ritual antiguo y común. La gente reía y cantaba, las parejas se miraban con ojos chispeantes, algunos caían redondos hinchados de cerveza y otros bailaban y hacían el payaso para diversión de sus conocidos.

Y sin embargo ellos dos estaba allí, ella muda y él impertérrito, sin saber muy bien cómo encajaban en todo aquello.

—Tienes que olvidarle —dijo, y Akane rió de forma cínica, sin humor.

—¿Crees que ese es mi problema? ¿O sólo simulas que lo crees? —Ranma no entendió la pregunta.

Akane se llevó la mano a su perfecto recogido y dándole la espalda comenzó a deshacerlo. Sobre la hierba caigan horquillas y sus largos mechones se deshacían en una melena negra y salvaje sobre la chaqueta masculina que aún tenía en los hombros.

Sacudió la cabeza liberada y de nuevo permaneció callada. Demasiado callada.

—Akane… —se atrevió de nuevo el chico, llamándola por su nombre, pero cuando ella se giró para mirarle se quedó sin aliento. Una lágrima surcaba su rostro, deslizándose a toda prisa por su mejilla hasta llegar a la curvatura de su mandíbula.

Fue un reflejo, después de su rechazo se había prometido no volver a hacer ningún gesto, nada que pudiese descubrirle en su vergüenza. Atrapó aquella lágrima con la punta de sus dedos, rozando con ello su piel blanquecina. Durante un instante sus miradas se encontraron y Ranma pudo apreciar el brillo obnubilado en aquellos gigantescos orbes marrones.

Akane se le echó encima antes de que pudiera mover un músculo, sus finas manos se enredaron tras su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, alzándose de puntillas para tomar con ímpetu sus labios.

El estómago le dio un vuelco, algo bailó alegre en su garganta mientras su pequeña boca, de la textura del terciopelo acariciaba la suya.

La tomó por los hombros y la separó de él apenas medio segundo, lo que tardó en mandar a la mierda aquella molesta vocecita que le gritaba, le imploraba de rodillas que pensara un poco en las consecuencias.

La rodeó con sus brazos y la besó ansioso, abriendo sus labios para invadir su boca con la lengua, abrazando su cintura impaciente por experimentar el ansiado contacto. Sabía a licor y a carmín.

"No te involucres más de la cuenta. No te enamores de ella" escuchó en un lugar recóndito de su cerebro.

Era tarde para todo, condenadamente tarde.

Esa chica le iba a llevar a la perdición, moría por ella de la misma forma en la que deseaba destruirla. Su corazón trotaba veloz, tan ansioso como sus manos.

Su separación le produjo un dolor real, Akane rompió el beso, le miró con sus mejillas sonrojadas e intentado recuperar la respiración.

Sabía lo que le iba a decir; que había un millón de motivos para no volver a besarse, para detener aquella locura en ese preciso instante.

Mañana los dos se arrepentirían y culparían al alcohol. Y ella más que nadie era la única que podía ponerle fin, devolverles a la realidad donde vivían con sus pecados.

Pero Akane no dijo nada de eso, en sus ojos sólo adivinó determinación. Su fina mano tomó la suya y sus dedos se enredaron. Ranma miró hacia sus manos tomadas y luego volvió a mírala a ella, sin llegar a alcanzar sus pensamientos. Akane comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, y él se dejó llevar con la docilidad de un corderito.

Se quitaron los zapatos cuando alcanzaron el salón, Ranma tomó sus sandalias y sus propios zapatos con la mano que le quedaba libre. Ella soltó una pequeña e infantil risotada, como si estuvieran cometiendo la peor travesura, y el chico no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez con la cabeza en las nubes.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó entre susurros, y por respuesta ella se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Que no nos oigan desde la cocina —contestó, refiriéndose a los jóvenes que aún se encontraban con el catering.

Caminaron por la casa sin hacer ni un ruido, y el chico tragó saliva cuando comprendió que le conducía hacia las habitaciones de la planta superior. Su corazón se aceleraba a cada escalón, con pasos rápidos y aún así infinitamente lentos. Akane abrió la puerta de su cuarto y le hizo pasar, cerró tras ella y echó el pestillo.

Y más que sentir excitación, Ranma comprendió que estaba completamente aterrado. El corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta. Dejó los zapatos en el suelo y se obligó a no parecer un inepto. Él era un experto en todas las disciplinas del cuerpo a cuerpo, aquello no podía resultar tan difícil. Sus manos temblaban, lo quería todo de ella, y estaba claro que no le había arrastrado hasta su habitación para jugar a las cartas.

Con la oscuridad del cuarto solo la luz de la luna iluminaba la escena. Ranma se acercó a la silueta que adivinaba entre las sombras y posó una mano en su mejilla, Akane dejó caer la chaqueta de sus hombros.

Se besaron despacio, imbuidos por aquel momento sin tiempo. El artista marcial sentía sus labios suaves y sus manos agarrando sus hombros sobre la camisa. El beso comenzó a volverse mucho más hosco, sus labios se abrieron y sus lenguas jugaron entre jadeos y gruñidos.

Él enterró la mano en sus cabellos y la atrajo contra sí, totalmente dominado por sus instintos, mientras Akane le quitó la corbata que apenas colgaba sobre su cuello y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

Ranma jadeó incrédulo y se permitió dejar aquella boca que tanto deseaba para derramar besos cálidos y malintencionados sobre su cuello. La escuchó reprimir un pequeño suspiro de placer y se congratuló de no ser tan torpe como pensaba.

Sus manos se sentían imparables, desde su cintura se deslizaron hacia su trasero y palpó las piernas por encima de la falda, pero dado que las caricias de ella no paraban y prácticamente le había desprendido de su camisa para tocar sin vergüenza la piel de su espalda, él no quiso quedar atrás.

Metió las manos bajo su falda y tocó sus muslos sin reservas, descontrolado, poseído. La alzó en vilo sabiendo bien lo que quería, abriendo sus piernas y apoyando su trasero sobre su escritorio. Sus manos se cerraron posesivas sobre sus piernas y comenzaron a subir poco a poco, mientras sus pulgares apretaban la piel aprisionada por las medias y se quedaban estancadas justo en su cadera, explorando con sus dedos para sentir el calor de su intimidad.

Akane volvió a gemir al sentir cómo sus dedos la rozaban por encima de la ropa interior. En contestación Ranma ahogó un profundo beso en su garganta, la silenció al tiempo que se silenciaba a sí mismo, intentando imbuirse de valor.

La camisa del chico cayó al suelo de cualquier manera cuando ella prácticamente se la arrancó, y sus pequeñas y curiosas manos viajaron por los laterales de su musculoso torso hasta encontrar los pantalones.

Akane tomó el cinturón y comenzó a desabrocharlo, dejando claro, más que nunca, qué era lo que quería.

Él sintió cómo su respiración se aceleraba, poco dispuesto a quedar atrás en aquella carrera hacia la locura. Sacó las manos bajo de su falda y buscó con histerismo el cierre del vestido. Akane comenzó a besar su cuello de igual manera que él había hecho antes con ella, y aquella suave caricia terminó de derretirle.

Con dedos temblorosos continuó buscando el cierre hasta que frustrado se separó de ella.

—¿Cómo demonios te quito esto? —dijo con voz ronca, cargada de ciego deseo. Ella sonrió pícara y bajó de la mesa, dio un par de pasos llevándole hacia la cama mientras terminaba de bajar sus pantalones, que quedaron arrugados en el suelo. Akane se llevó una mano hacia uno de los laterales y bajó la cremallera de su vestido rosa, haciendo que cayera de golpe, con el aspecto de una flor abierta.

Ranma la miró salivando, solo arropada por su ropa interior. La arrinconó contra la cama y se inclinó suavemente, arrastrándola junto a él a la comodidad del colchón. Los besos y las caricias se volvían cada vez más osados. Ambos arañaban, agarraban y soltaban mientras se retorcían en el fuego de sus caderas que habían comenzado a perseguirse en un roce endiablado.

El chico posó las manos en su cintura y le quitó las medias, mientras su boca se empeñaba en adueñarse de cada centímetro de piel desnuda. Sus besos bajaban por su escote, por la hendidura trabajada de su ombligo. Se sentía tan imparable como excitado.

Jadeó sabiendo que no estaba en sus cabales, con la mirada perdida en aquella blanca piel que se descubría sobre la ropa interior oscura. Alzó la vista y volvió a ponerse sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos, revelando sus intenciones.

—¿Estás segura? —dijo, pero no porque quisiera detenerse, si no porque quería escuchar de su boca una sincera verbalización de su deseo.

Akane le miró en respuesta, con sus mejillas rojas y su respiración entrecortada.

—Sí —contestó impaciente.

—Es sólo que hemos bebido mucho y... después de lo del beso de la otra vez yo... no quiero que te vuelva a pasar. No quiero que te arrepientas —dijo de seguido.

En respuesta Akane se incorporó de la cama, y Ranma echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se quedó sentado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared sabiendo que su bocaza acababa de joderle su primera experiencia sexual.

Vio a Akane de pie frente a él, y cuando pensó que buscaría su vestido entre las ropas tiradas por el suelo de la habitación, la chica le sorprendió bajando sus bragas sin ningún tipo de pudor.

La miró con ojos como platos, sin pestañear, mientras ella se subía a horcajadas sobre él y se dejaba caer sobre sus piernas, rozando su evidentísima erección. Parecía poseída, presa de su propio deseo, caluroso y palpitante. Le besó de nuevo, profundo, fuerte, a la vez que trazaba círculos con su cadera y Ranma sentía su excitación palpitando contenida, rozando contra su trasero una y otra vez en una tortura innecesaria.

No tenía intención de decepcionarla.

A duras penas consiguió bajar su propia ropa interior sin detenerse, y cuando por fin se sintieron en contacto, al desnudo, sintiendo el mutuo calor incontenible de sus cuerpos Akane volvió a tomar la iniciativa y se abrazó a su fuerte pecho.

—Hazlo —le susurró al oído, famélica. Y él no pudo más que obedecer, buscar su entrada aguijoneando impaciente, moviendo la cadera mientras ella intentaba contenerse por no gritar.

La penetró en apenas un par de embestidas, sintiendo por primera vez el placer de tener a una mujer. Se besaron mientras el sudor resbalaba por su espalda, por sus sienes, y ella tomaba el control absoluto del ritmo.

La observó con reverencia, mirando su cuerpo esbelto, cubierto tan solo por su sostén moverse sobre él en un balanceo hambriento.

Era como una diosa, una valkiria guerrera que exigía a su vasallo servicio y pleitesía. Le ordenaba, le domaba, le subyugaba hasta los huesos.

Ranma abrió la boca exhalando una exclamación. Tantas sensaciones atontaban sus sentidos, aún escuchaba los ecos lejanos de la fiesta, pero todo estaba amortiguado como por un muro de agua. Lo único real eran sus cuerpos extasiados.

Tomó su cintura en un intento fútil de hacerse con parte de la iniciativa, pero ella estaba demasiado imbuida, arrastrada por una corriente de pura adrenalina que la hacía moverse a una velocidad innecesaria.

—Espera —susurró sintiendo que algo no iba bien, intentando detenerla en aquella carrera hacia ninguna parte, pero Akane no le escuchaba. Sus ojos estaban ausentes, con la misma neblina que le había parecido ver un instante antes de que se le echara encima—. Akane, espera... —suplicó sabiendo que se perdía, que sus manos se aflojaban sobre esas caderas que tanta fuerza imprimían en sus movimientos.

Eran bruscos, dañinos, estaba fuera de sí. Más que buscar placer parecía haberse lanzado al sexo en un impulso de desesperación, como un medio para dejar de escuchar sus pensamientos.

Ranma apretó los dientes mientras sentía su miembro hincharse traidor a sus deseos, capturado sin remedio en aquella vorágine de perdición. Jadeó derramándose en su interior, clavando las manos en aquellos muslos de piel blanca que con tanto empeño le retenían.

Akane se detuvo, comprendiendo que habían terminado, o al menos él lo había hecho. El chico se llevó una mano a la frente y apartó sus mojados cabellos, tan confundido como avergonzado. No era lo que quería, no de aquella manera.

La vergüenza le asaltó de forma tan súbita que no supo ni que decir, apartó la mirada al tiempo que la chica se alzaba y se dejaba caer a un lado de la cama, recuperando paulatinamente sus sentidos y tapándose con las sábanas revueltas.

—Yo... ¿estás bien? —preguntó mientras él mismo tapaba su desnudez con las mantas—. ¿No te has hecho daño? —más que sexo, parecía que se estuvieran recuperando de uno de sus acalorados entrenamientos, solo que esta vez se encontraban doloridos en zonas mucho más íntimas. Akane le observó en silencio.

—Estoy bien... será mejor que te vayas antes de que alguien se de cuenta que no estamos en la fiesta —dijo mientras se tapaba con aún más empeño con la sábana.

La incomodidad era tan obvia que él no pudo más que obedecer en silencio. No sin esfuerzo recuperó sus pantalones, se abrochó el cinturón y se puso la camisa. Mientras sus dedos torpes y nerviosos enhebraban cada uno de los pequeños botones comprendió que ella poco menos y le estaba echando de su cama después de un episodio sexual altamente decepcionante.

Encontró su corbata tirada de cualquier forma sobre el escritorio y tomó sus zapatos con una mano. Antes de salir le echó un último vistazo, le daba la espalda. Ranma suspiró, tomó el pomo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sólo entonces Akane permitió que sus cristalinas lágrimas rodaran por su rostro.

.

* * *

.

La resaca fue como si alguien hubiera introducido una bala en su cerebro. Despertó en un futón arrugado, con Ryoga tristemente durmiendo a su lado y, no en las mejores condiciones. Ambos llevaban la misma ropa que en la noche anterior, arrugada y sucia. La trenza de Ranma estaba medio deshecha de tal forma que un montón de mechones escapaban de ella dándole un aspecto desaliñado.

Sentía la boca pastosa, se incorporó intentando recordar. Había unas cuantas botellas de sake tiradas por la habitación, al parecer habían decidido continuar la fiesta hasta bien tarde.

Fue hacia el baño, se miró en el espejo y no pudo más que lamentarse por su aspecto. Fijándose un poco mejor logró ver una pequeña manchita de color rosado en su cuello. Entrecerró los ojos acercándose al espejo cuando todas las imágenes de la noche anterior le asaltaron de golpe.

Akane…

Su propia expresión estupefacta le devolvió la mirada. ¿Podría ser que hubiera tenido una noche de pasión con Akane y lo hubiera jodido todo? Con horror examinó avergonzado sus recuerdos llevándose las manos al rostro. Quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

Ayer regresó a la fiesta, y sumido en la más profunda de las humillaciones decidió seguir bebiendo para olvidar. En algún momento Ryoga se unió al ritual y prácticamente terminaron llorando las penas en la habitación del chico, cuando la fiesta había terminado y el amanecer comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte.

¿Qué había sido de aquello sobre tomar las riendas de su vida? ¿Porqué todo parecía irse a la mierda cuando ella aparecía en escena? Decidió darse una rápida ducha, se lavó con rabia y ni siquiera se metió en el ofuro. Con la cabeza algo más despejada buscó algo de ropa limpia en el armario y fue hacia la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar un poco de arroz que llevarse a la boca.

Le sorprendió encontrar el lugar completamente limpio, la arrocera estaba repleta de arroz calentito, por lo que se sirvió un tazón y rebuscó en la nevera algunas sobras de la noche anterior. De nuevo se sorprendió gratamente al encontrar un montón de recipientes perfectamente etiquetados, hasta con la fecha de envasado. Había que reconocer el excelente trabajo de aquellos pobres estudiantes.

Tomó algunos recipientes y ni siquiera se molestó en sentarse en la sala de estar, picoteó con los palillos sin creer que tuviera hambre después de todo lo de anoche fue capaz de comer y beber.

—Ahh, mi cabeza —Nabiki Tendô hizo aparición en la cocina, no se había molestado en asearse, con el pijama y el cabello revuelto parecía haber despertado con una resaca del tamaño de un zeppelin.

Miró al chico con una sonrisita pícara, e imitándole se sirvió un tazón de arroz y tomó unos palillos. Los metió en el mismo recipiente robándole un pastel de pescado.

—¿Lo pasaste bien? —preguntó cargada de intenciones, un escalofrío recorrió la médula espinal del artista marcial.

—Claro —contestó metiéndose en la boca un gran bocado de arroz.

—Te espera todo el desastre de anoche, me temo que en el precio del catering no incluí la limpieza del dojô —Ranma refunfuñó entre dientes, lo cierto es que no se esperaba otra cosa de la bruja—. Y por cierto, ¿has visto a Akane? Después de irse contigo no regresó a la fiesta.

El chico se atragantó con el arroz, la mediana de las Tendô masticó grosera un pedazo de verdura encurtida, confirmando sus sospechas.

—No sé de qué hablas —consiguió decir con voz atorada y rojo por el esfuerzo.

—Ya te dije que no sabes mentir —se burló ella comiendo su tazón de arroz. Ranma sin embargo había perdido por completo el apetito, estaba lívido pensando por primera vez en las consecuencias de la noche anterior más allá de su patética actuación.

—Creo que iré a limpiar el dojô —declaró dejando sus palillos sobre la mesa, saliendo de la cocina a toda prisa, como si huyendo de aquella chica también pudiera huir de sus problemas.

Pero no contaba que sus problemas fueran a buscarle. Cuando llegó al dojô se encontró con que Akane ya había comenzado a limpiar el lugar, y se esforzaba en recoger casquillos de botellas de cerveza vacías.

Estuvo a punto de esconderse bajo una mesa, pero el pánico se adueñó de él y se quedó quieto como un pasmarote, incapaz de mover un solo músculo.

Ella pareció notar su presencia, le miró estática con un par de botellas en una mano y se quedó igualmente quieta, en pie entre toda la suciedad.

Llevaba el pelo largo recogido en un moño, puesto en su cabeza de cualquier manera, y vestía informal, con pantalones de deporte y una vieja camiseta. Bajó la vista, quizás más avergonzada que él.

—Yo...

—Yo...

Se interrumpieron, ambos callaron de nuevo.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? —preguntó el chico con voz temblorosa.

—Yo... —Akane tomó aire—. No tengo excusa, mi comportamiento fue inadecuado y no voy a culpar al alcohol por ello. No quería estar sola. Te utilicé y entiendo que estés enfadado.

Ranma la miró pasmado, pensaba que era imposible sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba, pero ella acaba de rematarle en vida.

—¿Me utilizaste? —repitió incrédulo, y una rabia como jamás había sentido se apoderó de él. Era una mezcla de indignación y orgullo, una herida sangrante abierta a cuchilladas en su vapuleado corazón.

Ella sacó a relucir a esa guerrera que tantos días parecía haber tenido escondida, la firme e intratable que había conocido nada más llegar y le miró de frente.

Ranma apretó los dientes, lo correcto hubiera sido restarle importancia, mostrarse distante. Hacerse el duro como si a él tampoco le afectara lo más mínimo y el sexo fuera algo anecdótico, un deporte de interior.

Lamentablemente no era ni tan frío ni tan listo.

—¿A quién te crees que engañas con esas palabras? —preguntó avanzando varios pasos—. ¿Te hubieras acostado con cualquiera? Podrías haberlo hecho con el idiota de Ryoga, estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera se acordaría.

Ella se revolvió en el lugar, incómoda.

—Cada vez que me acerco a ti te da tanto miedo que no haces más que inventar excusas; que está mal, que tienes un cuelgue raro con el doctor, que los hombres han sido malos contigo... prácticamente me violaste —soltó a bocajarro, haciendo que ella se sonrojara hasta el extremo.

—Eso no es así —contestó temblando.

—Te gusto —resumió Ranma quedando a centímetros de ella—. Y te duele admitirlo porque fue tu padre quien me eligió. Te estás revelando como una adolescente. Pues entérate, vas a tener un problema conmigo, porque no me voy a contener más.

No quiso que sonara como una amenaza, era más bien una advertencia. Había llegado a su límite y todo lo que creía bien o mal, todo su autocontrol había estallado como la dinamita. Se habían acabado los juegos entre ellos dos.

Akane se quedó estupefacta, con los ojos secos y el miedo visible en su cara. Ella tampoco había calculado las consecuencias de sus actos, y desde luego no se esperaba esa respuesta.

El chico se alejó, y como si tal cosa comenzó a recoger basura. Pero ella se quedó en el sitio, temblando, sabiendo que había comenzado algo a lo que quizás no supiera poner fin.

.

* * *

.

 **Bienvenido querido lector,**

espero que nadie, en su ingenuidad, pensara que este fic no iba a tener lemon. No soy de las autoras que avisa previamente, no me gusta porque en mi opinión se pierde un poco de la magia y la experiencia de la lectura. Por ello, y sin daros más pistas sobre el desarrollo de la historia, de ahora en adelante quizá encontréis escenas subidas de tono. La clasificación M no era gratis XDD.

Mil gracias a **Nodokita** , me _betareader_ por ayudarme tanto siempre.

Aclarando conceptos:

 **Tsuno kakushi:** es una especie de "velo" que cubre la cabeza de las novias en la tradicional boda shinto. Deja al aire el rostro y es redondeado.

 **Boda Shinto:** en Japón muchas veces se une la tradición con la transgresión. No es de extrañar por tanto que muchas bodas se celebren en la intimidad y con la familia en una ceremonia religiosa, teniendo una "segunda parte" más festiva en la que los novios se cambian los trajes a uno mucho más cómodos y celebran con los invitados. En este fic hay algo a medias de las dos cosas. No me he inventado nada, si no que he buscado bastantes datos sobre las bodas actuales. Como curiosidad casi todas se celebran en la actualidad al estilo occidental, ya que salen mucho más económicas.

Y respondiendo a vuestros comentarios: **Minue** (Muchas preguntas! a partir del capítulo siguiente se empezarán a despejar bastantes dudas. Mil gracias por leer), **Silvia PB** (Yo no estoy muy segura de que ahora se hayan arreglado o no XD), **kromalex** (Gracias por leer Quince días, intento mantener el ritmo sin aburrir al lector. A veces lo consigo, otras no, jajaja. Besos), **Andy-saotomoe-tendo** (OOh, tu teoría es interesante, me encanta ver tantos puntos de vista!), **Flynnchan** (Será que el recuerda mucho más de lo que imagina... ? jajaja), **nancyriny** (Muchas gracias, espero que también hayas disfrutado de este capítulo), **Lenna0813** (Akane lleva mucho más encima de lo que todo el mundo cree...), **rankane** (gracias por salir de las sombras y comentar. La mamá de Akane tendrá un papel importante en todo, claro, jijiji), **LilyTendo89** (Gracias por leer, espero seguir sorprendiéndote en los próximos capítulos), **Llek BM** (Yo al final creo que Akane tampoco sufrió tanto, jajaja), **Dulcecito311** (MIl gracias por leer siempre de forma tan atenta, efectivamente, en este fic nadie es tan bueno, ni tan santo como aparenta...), **mimato bombon kou** (ya creo que Akane más o menos lo superó a su manera... no no XDD), **Saritanimelove** (Te saltaste un capítulo y luego volviste XDD. Siento decir que en este no se resuelven demasiadas cosas, más bien se complicar aún más), **Zagashi** (Gracias por leer mis fics! espero que disfrutes este tanto como los demás), **JHO** (Gracias Jho, como sabes antes de empezar una historia siempre tengo la costumbre de tener pensado el final. Hasta tengo un poquito escrito, pero no se verá hasta mucho más adelante. Me temo que este va a ser uno de mis fics más largos. Besos!), **tegomitsu** (Oh si, se disculpó! y en este directamente se asalvajó, jajaja), **azzulaprincess** (es normal que tengas dudas, no resolví nada. Paciencia, en el 9 empezaré con toda la trama de su pasado), **xandryx** (oooh, muy buena teoría, verás si tienes razón en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer ;)), **alezi monela** (Algo le pasa a Akane, sí... estoy escribiendo un lemon trágico XD), **Akai27** (Tienes muchas preguntas y no te culpo, aunque veo que quizás la resolución os sorprenda a gracias por tus largos comentarios), **bustamantekayla** (yo diría que no paro de enredarla más. ¿Sabes cuando metes los auriculares en el bolso y cuando vas a echar mano de ellos es un nudo imposible? pues eso me va a pasar a mí jajajaja), **Aimi Tendo** (Muchas gracias, espero poder resolver tus dudas), **mkcntkami** (prepara los kleenex, sí... que va a haber drama para todo el mundo), **ivarodsan** (Uy, uy, uy, espero no llegar a eso XD), **ronoel** (muchísimas gracias por leer todos mis fic.), **rosefe123** (Gracias por leer mis fics, Crisantemo es muy intento, jejeje), **Mina ain0** (Gracias, yo siempre, pase lo que pase, soy por Ranma-Akane ;)), **Vernica** (Creo que os vy a quitar un trauma con el siguiente capítulo y os voy a provocar otro, jeje. Mil gracias por leer).

Gracias a todos por tomaros la molestia de dejar vuestros comentarios, siempre me sacan una sonrisa en mi complicado día a día. Muchos besos y nos leemos pronto.

LUM.


	9. Recuerdos

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **Honor**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9: Recuerdos**

Nodoka Saotome se había vuelto una mujer reservada. Tanto era así que ni siquiera acostumbraba a mantener contacto telefónico con familiares o amigos. Aquellos quienes la habían conocido antes de casarse sabían que aquello sólo podía ser culpa de su marido. Un hombre déspota y bruto.

Con el tiempo su voz parecía haberse apagado, y sus gestos, siempre amables, se habían vuelto puntiagudos y llenos de aristas. Pero después de su embarazo había sido aún peor.

Por supuesto el padre siquiera estuvo durante el parto, siempre ocupado viajando y con negocios poco limpios. Y ella, profundamente infeliz en su vida marital parecía encontrar en la pequeña criatura el único consuelo posible.

La casa de los Saotome siempre estaba fría en invierno, y Nodoka se vestía con ajados kimonos de su madre, remendados una y mil veces mientras envolvía en mantas a su pequeño.

Pero llegó el día que ni con eso bastó, las facturas se acumulaban y para su vergüenza, Nodoka se vio obligada a pedir ayuda a los servicios sociales. Los rumores se sucedían, y los vecinos sabían que algo iba terriblemente mal en la familia.

Los años pasaron y ella soportaba estoica los comentarios, los cuchicheos y las críticas, mientras se esforzaba en que no se notara la extrema delgadez de sus brazos. Nada de eso le importaba si podía alimentar correctamente a Ranma.

Un día Genma regresó súbitamente de uno de sus viajes, y por primera vez mostró algo de humanidad. Pareció comprender la situación y tomó cartas en el asunto. Aquel hombre, que prácticamente no la había mirado a la cara tras decirle que había dado a luz a una niña, se comprometió a arreglar la situación.

Algunos días después su marido la abandonó delante de una gran casa, casi un palacio para lo que estaban acostumbrados. Le advirtió que moderara su comportamiento, pues quedaría al cuidado de un buen amigo y su mujer.

Hacía mucho tiempo que a Nodoka no le quedaban fuerzas ni orgullo. Sólo tenía la pequeña mano que se agarraba con fuerza a la suya.

Se agachó junto a Ranma y le sonrió débil, acariciando su precioso rostro con cariño.

—Escúchame Ranko, debes portarte bien en casa de estas personas. No puedes saltar a los árboles ni romper tus vestidos.

El niño la miró contrariado, pues aquello cada día se les hacía más difícil a los dos.

—No me gusta ese nombre, ni este lazo —dijo luchando contra el adorno que con tanto esfuerzo su madre le había colocado en la cabeza.

—Pero es necesario, mi amor. Recuerda lo que pasará si tu padre se entera; te alejará de mi lado, y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó la mujer grave. Se jugaban mucho, pero estaban desesperados.

El niño negó enérgicamente y su graciosa trenza se bamboleó a los lados de la cabeza. Hacía años que Nodoka había comprendido que no bastaba con dejarle crecer el cabello, o vestirlo de rosa. Cada día Ranma se hacía más consciente de sí mismo, y entonces su mentira, su mayor temor quedaría al descubierto. Y Genma la mataría. No tendría piedad.

—Entonces repite lo que hemos acordado.

El niño tomó aire.

—Me llamo Ranko y no me gusta pelear —Nodoka sonrió y asintió—. No estropeo mis vestidos y siempre pido permiso antes de hablar.

—Eres una niña muy buena, Ranko.

El pequeño miró hacia sus pies, adornados con preciosos zapatos de charol y calcetines de puntillas.

—Mamá, ¿cuánto vamos a estar aquí? —preguntó enfurruñado—. En casa puedo quitarme los vestidos cuando no estaba papá y jugar con el balón.

Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas con genuina inocencia infantil se clavaron en el pecho de la joven mujer como puñales.

—Pronto, mamá hallará la forma, ya lo verás. Estaremos juntos y podremos ser quienes queramos. Seremos libres, Ranma —se sonrieron un instante antes de enfrentar el gran portón de madera del dojô Tendô—. Pero hasta entonces... por favor, hazlo como sabes.

El pequeño asintió en silencio.

—Eso es, buena chica.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Ranma despertó se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su pijama intentando rememorar el sueño que había tenido, ¿o eran recuerdos?

Se puso en pie mareado, y durante una décima de segundo la pareció ver a su madre sentada en aquella misma habitación, peinando sus largos cabellos mientras tarareaba una canción.

Sacudió la cabeza como si se estuviera volviendo loco. No, no eran alucinaciones, solo su memoria negándole los detalles de su infancia, el tiempo más feliz de su vida.

Aquello no podía ser más que una señal.

Salió de la casa sin despedirse, tan temprano era que Kasumi ni había comenzado el desayuno. Corrió hacia la estación de tren y cogió el primero que pasaba hacia una de las estaciones principales de Tokyo. Tras el largo trayecto llegó de nuevo a aquella casa desvencijada y en estado de semi-abandono.

Volvió a colarse por una de las ventanas de la calle trasera y no le sorprendió encontrar el lugar en el mismo estado que la última vez. Siendo sinceros, apestaba.

Abrió las ventanas de par en par para permitir que penetrara la luz. Bajó a las habitaciones de la otra planta e hizo lo mismo. Tomó varias bolsas de basura y recogió todo lo que encontró tirado por el suelo, tiró el sake y los licores, también todo lo que encontró caducado.

Recogió el correo de la puerta principal. Tiró toda la publicidad y guardó los avisos del banco y de varias empresas. Había tantas acumuladas que leerlas todas iba a ser un verdadero horror. No obstante no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer. Dejó el grueso montón encima de una triste y solitaria mesa baja que había en lo que en otros tiempo debió ser el salón-comedor.

Sacudió los tatamis e hizo un poco de orden, a pesar del frío aquello le sentó bien. Lo cierto es que no guardaba recuerdos de aquella casa, era pequeña y de construcción barata.

Volvió a la planta de arriba, abrió el altar reservado a la fotografía de su madre y se sintió extrañamente triste al hacerlo. No, aquella fotografía no tenía razón de ser en ese lugar. Su madre se merecía salir de aquel armario solitario y polvoriento. Tomó el cuadro y sacó la imagen, guardándola con cuidado en su chaqueta. Pero otro papel acompañaba la fotografía, lo tomó y descubrió que se trataba del resguardo de la compañía funeraria. Qué tétrico guardar algo así.

Decidió sacudir de igual forma tatamis e inspeccionar armarios, y fue entonces cuando lo encontró. Al retirar uno de los tatamis descubrió un agujero en las maderas del suelo, y dentro había una carpeta y una caja lacada. Alzó una ceja pensando que aquel debía ser el escondite seguro de su padre, al menos hasta que echaran abajo la construcción.

Lo primero que hizo fue sacar la caja, dentro había un largo rollo de pergamino.

—No me digas que iba en serio... —dijo aunque no le escuchara nadie, desenrollando el papel y descubriendo precisas instrucciones escritas a pincel y mala letra. Era la tan mencionada técnica definitiva, lo que su padre guardaba con tanto celo y tenía intención de arrebatar a Sôun Tendô.

Volvió a enrollarlo y lo dejó tal cual estaba.

Después tomó la carpeta para descubrir una serie de documentos, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas e inspeccionó con aburrimiento viejos recibos, las escrituras de la casa y lo que parecía el cobro de un seguro de vida por una muy cuantiosa cantidad.

A Ranma no le sorprendió ver que estaba a nombre de su madre. Le dolió entender que, en el mundo de los adultos, hasta la muerte tiene un precio. Varios millones de yens para ser precisos.

¿Murió su madre también en aquel incendio? Porque de ser así el doctor Tofu no tenía conocimiento de ello, ¿o fue quizás a causa de las heridas? En la cabeza del joven los acontecimientos se mezclaban de forma caótica.

Volvió a dejar todo tal y como lo había encontrado. Descendió a la planta baja y sentándose en el vacío salón comenzó a abrir cartas, una detrás de otra. Todas parecían facturas demasiado viejas, incluso había una notificación de embargo. Lo único que parecía repetirse era una especie de pago mensual a una consultoría. El chico siguió amontonando papeles hasta que encontró una misiva con el membrete del ministerio de interior, con fecha de hace tan solo una semana.

Con dedos temblorosos comprendió que esa era la carta que había estado esperando. La abrió y leyó enfervorecido toda la información que de forma aséptica reflejaba el informe. Su madre había nacido en Fukui, al norte del país, mientras que su padre era originario del archipiélago de Kyushu. Él nació en Tokio, en un hospital no muy lejano a donde se encontraba.

Arrugó el entrecejo al no encontrar ninguna fecha ni dato referente al fallecimiento de su madre. ¿Cómo podía ser? Debía estar reflejado en algún sitio, pasó los escasos papeles una y otra vez entre sus manos hasta que una chispa se prendió en su cerebro.

No era posible, ¿verdad? ¿Es que acaso… seguía viva?

El engaño podría ser aún peor de lo que jamás había imaginado. Era una pesadilla. Su padre jamás había sido un ejemplo de comportamiento, pero… fingir la muerte de su mujer y cobrar una indemnización era demasiado retorcido. Era tan horrible que solo tenía ganas de vomitar.

Y de ser así, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sido de Nodoka Saotome?

Su padre no iba a ofrecerle respuestas, tendría que buscarlas por sí mismo. Se guardó las cartas y los recibos. Abandonó la casa sintiéndose muerto, arrasado en su interior. Tanto que el frío penetró hasta su corazón. Se abrazó y sus dedos se crisparon sobre las mangas del abrigo. Contuvo las lágrimas con furia.

Si seguía viva debía encontrarla.

.

* * *

.

—Usted debe ser la señora Saotome, ¿verdad? —dijo la amable mujer de cortos cabellos.

Ella la miró equiva, como un animalillo poco acostumbrado al trato humano, o a la simple bondad.

—Yo soy la señora Tendô, y esa pequeña debe ser Ranko, ¿me equivoco? —volvió a hablar, con gestos suaves y una sonrisa tierna.

La niña dio un pequeño paso atrás, resguardandose tras el kimono de su madre.

—Sí, muchísimas gracias por su amabilidad. Estamos muy agradecidas con usted y su marido —recitó Nodoka.

La mujer movió la cabeza restándole importancia.

—Esta casa es muy grande y tiene demasiada tarea, me vendrán bien un par de manos. Mi marido apenas pasa tiempo conmigo o mis hijas, y ahora que está usted aquí mucho me temo que tendrá la excusa perfecta para empezar ese viaje de entrenamiento que siempre ha estado posponiendo.

Nodoka sonrió tímida en respuesta.

—Veo que su marido y el mío no son tan diferentes, solo que a él jamás le ha hecho falta una excusa para ir y venir cuando se le antoja —soltó sin percatarse de su insolencia, luego se llevó una mano a la boca, sabiendo que cualquier paso en falso podría ser fatal. No sabía nada de aquella mujer, pero la señora Tendô rió encantada, como si aquella sinceridad fuese un soplo de aire fresco en su rutina.

—Ranko, ¿no quieres conocer a mis niñas? Creo que Akane tiene tu misma edad, seguro que podéis divertiros jugando en el jardín —dijo la señora Tendô, agachándose a la altura de la pequeña que continuaba mirándola con gesto desconfiado.

—Vamos Ranko, ve —le animó su madre con un pequeño empujón en la espalda. Y el niño, tímido en un principio, caminó en busca de compañía.

Las dos mujeres le vieron alejarse, una sonreía, la otra parecía nerviosa.

—Señora Saotome, me preguntaba si le gustaría tomar un té —dijo la señora Tendô inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—M-me encantaría, pero… ¿puede por favor llamarme sólo Nodoka? Lo preferiría así —Y la mujer vio en su pálido rostro la ansiedad y el dolor que le producía aquel apellido, sin duda impuesto. La señora Tendô no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tipo de infierno habría pasado Nodoka durante su matrimonio.

—Entonces tu puedes llamarme Saya —contestó con una sonrisa, intentando con gestos simples inbuírle confianza.

Nodoka asintió agradecida y ambas entraron en la casa.

.

* * *

.

Si su madre no había muerto en el incendio, si seguía viva… ¿estaría allí, en Tokyo? Y de ser así, ¿porqué se había alejado de él? ¿Acaso huyó amenazada? ¿O simplemente le abandonó?

Tofu, él sin duda debía recordar algo más, algún detalle que había dejado en el fondo de su cerebro. Sí, iría a verle de inmediato.

Era de sobras conocido que tras la boda no iba a haber luna de miel ni nada parecido, de hecho sus vidas no iban a variar demasiado por el momento. Aunque Kasumi y el doctor habían acordado mudarse en un futuro a una casa del vecindario, de momento sus vidas seguían sin demasiadas alteraciones, con la excepción de que Kasumi se ocupaba de llevar la comida a Tofu, y de forma esporádica pasar alguna noche fuera del hogar paterno.

Eso era todo lo que habían conseguido que cediera el señor Tendô, y por el momento parecía que a ambos les valía.

Ranma se plantó de regreso en Nerima en menos de una hora. Corrió desde la estación de tren hasta la clínica, que por supuesto permanecía abierta.

Entró como un elefante en una cacharrería y por suerte encontró la sala de espera vacía. No se le ocurrió llamar a la puerta, llevado por su estado de ansiedad entró sin preguntar.

Dentro de la consulta había una chica de pelo corto. Estaba sentada en una banqueta, con las piernas juntas pulcramente y una humeante taza de té entre las manos. Se miraron una décima de segundo.

—Perdón, no sabía que hubiese alguien —dijo cerrando la puerta torpe, suspiró sabiendo que le iba a tocar esperar.

—Vaya Ranma, ¿como tu de visita? —Giró la cabeza sólo para encontrar al doctor con una bandeja entre las manos, llevaba algunas pastas y una tetera. —Pasa, pasa, así le harás compañía a Akane.

—¿Akane? —preguntó confuso.

—¿No la has visto? —dijo Tofu abriendo la puerta e invitándolo a seguirle.

No es que no la hubiera visto, es que no la había reconocido. Se quedó como un pasmarote en el marco de la puerta, y ella bajó la vista avergonzada. Su cabello… lo había cortado hasta dejarlo a ras de su nuca, dándole un aspecto fresco, diferente.

Se sonrojó notoriamente por su propia estupidez.

—Llegas justo a tiempo. Al parecer una anciana se encuentra mal y no puede acudir a la clínica, debo ir a visitarla. ¿Os importa esperarme un rato? Espero no tardar demasiado —dijo mirando el reloj de la pared, justo después tomó su maletín médico y salió del lugar a paso ligero sin dar a ninguno de los dos lugar para la réplica.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí dejándolos solos y absolutamente atónitos.

Estaba claro que verse encerrados y sin más remedio que compartir la misma habitación no entraba en los planes de ninguno de los dos.

Akane no despegaba la vista de su taza de té, encontrándola sumamente interesante. Mientras, el chico que se encontraba de pie frente a ella se movió incómodo, no muy seguro de cómo se sentía respecto a nada.

La seguridad que había sacado a relucir por culpa de la rabia tan sólo un día antes ahora se veía opacada por sus recientes descubrimientos y lo sumamente frágil que le hacían sentir.

¿Cómo le había dicho Akane en otra ocasión? Ah, sí, estaba "solo". Pero él no quería estar solo. Él, el indestructible guerrero, necesitaba unos brazos que le consolaran y le protegieran de todo mal. Necesitaba urgentemente su calor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó de improviso, haciendo que la chica pegara un pequeño bote.

—Sólo vine de visita —contestó ella, llevándose inconscientemente una mano a sus cortos cabellos.

Ranma pareció rumiar sus palabras, paladearlas lentamente intentando adivinar la intención tras ellas. Una idea descabellada cruzó por su cerebro.

—No será... por lo del día de la boda, ¿no? —preguntó sintiendo cómo sus mejillas enrojecían ante la ocurrencia.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella alterada.

—Pues eso... ya sabes, nosotros no usamos protección... y me preguntaba sí... —A cada palabra que soltaba, más horrible se volvía la frase, hasta que él mismo se detuvo rogando por que ella entendiera sin necesidad de continuar humillándose.

Akane comprendió y enrojeciendo aún más que él habló con la cabeza gacha, como si quisiera abrir un agujero en el suelo con su mirada.

—Eso no es problema, tomo anticonceptivos desde hace un tiempo.

—Ah —dijo aliviado, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí? —esta vez fue el turno de Akane de preguntar, y Ranma no tenía preparada una respuesta ocurrente.

—Yo… vine por lo de mis lesiones —contestó esquivo.

—¿Qué lesiones? Estás perfectamente —dijo alzando al fin la mirada y encontrándose con sus ojos azules clavados en ella como estacas. El chico de la trenza descubrió que no tenía ánimo de seguir con aquella charla de excusas baratas.

—Te queda bien —dijo cambiando súbitamente el tema de conversación.

Ella pareció incómoda por el inesperado cumplido.

—¿De veras? —dijo, repitiendo el gesto anterior de llevarse la mano a los cabellos, casi como si esperara volver a encontrar sus largos mechones entre sus dedos.

—¿Has venido a enseñarle al doctor tu nuevo look? —atacó con discreción, Akane alzó la barbilla orgullosa, sin temor a enfrentarle.

—He venido a despedirme de mis viejos sentimientos, tengo demasiados recuerdos en este lugar —murmuró mientras su mirada se perdía a su espalda, en los libros ahora ordenados de las estanterías —. No me has respondido, ¿qué haces aquí? —y cuando volvió a enfrentarle le vio apenas a un paso de distancia.

Akane alzó la mirada mientras Ranma la contemplaba desde su altura.

—Demasiados recuerdos... —pensó él en voz alta. De forma instintiva ella captó el ligero temblor de su tono, estaba ansioso, alterado. No parecía él mismo.

—¿Ranma? —preguntó preocupada.

—Quizás sólo necesitas recuerdos nuevos —caviló con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Tomó la taza de té que sostenía la chica entre sus manos, Akane ni siquiera se quejó. Tiró de ella suavemente pero con autoridad, levantándola de la silla y dejando la taza de té donde había estado sentada.

Con su pequeña mano atrapada en la suya sus gestos se volvieron impetuosos. La condujo con la misma seguridad que ella le había mostrado tan solo unas noches atrás, se armó de un inesperado valor inflado con la más pura necesidad de calor humano.

Se escondieron tras un biombo de tela blanca, en la zona de exploración de pacientes donde convenientemente se ubicaba una camilla.

El chico no se lo pensó ni dos segundos, la alzó a horcajadas abriendo sus piernas y sentando su trasero sobre la camilla, mirándola a los ojos con intenciones más que evidentes.

—¡Ranma! —se quejó abochornada por lo poco prudente de sus actos, pero él no parecía de humor para la charla ni para excusas. Ya se las sabía todas, ya le había advertido que se habían acabado los juegos entre ellos.

La besó desesperado, abrazándola fuerte, con un anhelo de años de espera. Ahogó su protesta en la intensidad del beso, enredando sus lenguas a la vez que comenzaba a palpar los muslos por encima de la falda.

Ah, le encantaba que siempre llevara falda.

Esta vez quería el control, necesitaba sentir que algo tenía sentido, que había alguien en el mundo para él. Akane rompió el beso con un jadeo quedo, mientras Ranma lejos de amedrentarse comenzaba a besar su cuello con alevosía.

—Puede venir alguien... —suspiró rendida a sus caricias, sintiendo como se derretía entre sus manos.

—No vendrá nadie —contestó él con una seguridad alejada de toda lógica. Sus dedos se arrastraron osados entre sus piernas y se adentraron en su ropa interior. La chica pegó un pequeño grito al sentirle acariciar su intimidad.

—Pero... ¡ah! —exclamó cuando él comenzó a imprimir confianza a sus movimientos, atento a sus reacciones.

Ranma era un experto en las artes marciales, sabía analizar a su rival y con un sólo enfrentamiento entendía e interiorizaba sus técnicas. Era ahí, justo en ese lugar donde sabía que debía insistir. Contempló sus arreboladas mejillas y el devenir de sus músculos tensándose. Akane se agarró a su cuello mientras le sentía hacer magia con sus dedos. Enredó sus finas y blancas manos en sus cabellos azabaches intentando contener los gritos de placer.

—Basta —suplicó—. Si nos ven... —No alcanzó a terminar la frase antes de que un nuevo jadeo sustituyera al anterior. Tan incrédula como excitada apretó sus labios en un fuerte cerrojo, intentando acallar su conciencia y sus palabras.

Él entendió, y sediento a la par que impaciente se dispuso a probarla sereno. La primera vez ambos estaban demasiado cegados por el deseo y la bebida, ella apenas habló, él dijo demasiado. El alcohol actuó como un filtro para sus sentidos, una especie de velo invisible en el tacto de sus manos. Pero ya no más, el artista marcial le bajó las bragas y de un tirón la atrajo hasta el borde de la incómoda camilla, mientras él mismo intentaba contener sus precipitados actos.

Pero es que no tenían tiempo, todo aquello no era más que un momento robado. Un instante de intimidad precioso y quizás irrepetible. Se estaban condenando al mismo infierno entre besos, paladeando sus lenguas, ahogando sus respiraciones en un irracional impulso. No era romántico, no era más ni menos que pura necesidad.

Ranma se sintió poderoso, imbuido de una seguridad que hasta el momento no había mostrado, o que tan sólo salía a flote en sus enfrentamientos. Quizás se estaba tomando aquello como otro reto, uno de naturaleza perversa. Tanteó el nudo de su pantalón estilo chino y tiró de él enfermo de deseo, terminó de bajar su propia ropa mientras agarraba con saña los muslos de la muchacha y se encajaba contra ella impetuoso, reclamándola como sólo podría haber imaginado en sus sueños más húmedos.

Ella emitió un quejido e inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con su mano, mientras sentía la angustia de los embates penetrando en su interior con una fuerza arrolladora. Clavó las uñas de sus dedos en la espalda corpulenta de su amante, ahogando nuevos y espásticos jadeos de placer y asombro en su pecho.

Muda, intentando contener sus traidoras sensaciones, negándose a sí misma a dejarse dominar por él. Su orgullo se lo impedía, su cuerpo se lo rogaba. No quería ceder a sus más bajos impulsos. No quería rendirse a la evidencia de su fracaso.

—Ranma —murmuró su nombre mientras sus músculos languidecían arrastrados por el placer absoluto, como una ola del mar asaltando la orilla de arena blanca. Se agarró aún más fuerte a su espalda mientras le sobrepasaba su propio orgasmo, rindiéndose finalmente a la evidencia. Y él la besó famélico, tumbándola sobre la camilla y deshaciendo las sábanas a su paso, permitiéndose observar su rostro sonrojado y complacido. La tomó sin descanso, agarró sus muñecas y se "vengó" de aquella fatídica noche en la que ella le había arrebatado la inocencia. Ahora él tenía el control, ambos lo sabían y pese a todo, a los dos les gustaba demasiado.

—Akane... —suspiró besándola y dejándose ir en su interior, disfrutando de aquel acto de unión, de pura osadía. Había roto las normas, todas. Y pensaba hacerlo un millón de veces más. Comprendió que estaba loco, pues no sabía cómo frenar aquello. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Se miraron en unos segundos de fugaz comprensión, el chico se tumbó sobre ella con una sonrisa fanfarrona y ella miró hacia el techo del consultorio soltando un suspiro, ambos intentando recuperar la respiración.

—¿Quieres... que hablemos de esto? —preguntó dubitativo.

—No estoy segura —respondió ella avergonzada.

Era más que evidente que no podían postergarlo por más tiempo, pero a la vez resultaba más conveniente pasar sobre ello de puntillas. Si no fuera porque su "problema" tenía el tamaño de un aeropuerto internacional.

Él se levantó y se quedó a su lado apoyado sobre un codo, mirándola.

—Admitirás que te ha gustado mucho más que la otra vez —dijo pagado de sí mismo, consiguiendo que ella le observara incrédula.

—Dios mío, eres un presumido hasta para... ¡eso! —terminó sin atreverse a completar la frase. Intentó incorporarse de la camilla y arreglar sus desvencijadas ropas sin mucho éxito, él la imitó con una parsimonia premeditada.

—Tienes el pelo revuelto —dijo Ranma terminando de subirse los pantalones.

—Tu no estás mucho mejor —apuntó ella mirando la trenza medio deshecha y la camisa arrugada del chico.

—Pero en serio que te queda bien —la miró con una media sonrisa, y aquello desmontó a Akane, se sonrojó profunda y realmente.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Ajá —se acercó un paso a ella, ambos de pie junto al lugar de su fechoría.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí —dijo él con voz gruesa, mirándola a los ojos, respirando sobre su boca, amenazando con volver a besarla, o quizás mucho más que eso.

—¿Más que antes?

—Cada vez más —respondió no muy seguro si seguían hablando de su nuevo peinado.

—A mí también me gusta —dijo ella seria. Eran como imanes, entre ellos existía una atracción fuera de toda lógica, más bien parecía un instinto animal.

Akane agarró de forma encantadora la tela de su camisa china, y él supo que debía controlarse, pues hacerlo dos veces seguidas en aquel consultorio podía no ser la mejor de las ideas.

Aún así no pudo resistirse a la tentación de su boca, la besó profundo como había hecho durante el sexo, haciéndola saber que aquello no iba a ser algo pasajero o esporádico. Aquello era otra cosa, algo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía aún a poner en palabras.

—¿Tardé mucho? —se separaron tan bruscamente como se habían unido, saltando casi un metro en direcciones opuestas.

El buen y despistado doctor entró sin percatarse de la escena, dejando su maletín médico sobre la mesa, hasta que observó a los dos jóvenes sonrojados y con ropas revueltas. No le costó demasiado atar cabos. Tofu dejó caer ligeramente la mandíbula, sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra más.

—Muchas gracias por el té doctor, yo ya me iba —dijo Akane, completamente consciente de que su taza permanecía fría y sin tocar encima de una banqueta. Salió del consultorio prácticamente a la carrera y Ranma intentó imitarla.

—Sí, gracias por el té —dijo olvidando por completo sus intenciones iniciales y todas sus preguntas. En aquel instante solo deseaba atraparla en su carrera.

—Ranma, quédate un momento, por favor —rogó el doctor, aunque a la par que lo decía atrapó el brazo del chico de forma muy poco amigable, cosa que al artista marcial no le pasó por alto.

Vió con frustración cómo se le escapaba su pequeña guerrera, y asumió que ya la atraparía más tarde. Ahora al parecer le esperaba una charla de aquellas que nadie quiere escuchar.

—Sé que sois adultos y podéis hacer lo que queráis —dijo el hombre frente a él, con un tono tan severo como su expresión—. Pero si estás jugando con ella... no voy a perdonarte.

—No estoy jugando a nada —se defendió—. Y de todas maneras, no sé quién se ha creído para darme lecciones.

—Es mi cuñada.

—Y es mi... —se quedó callado un instante, incapaz de encontrar un término adecuado—. Da igual, no tiene nada que ver con lo que hablamos el otro día.

—¿Seguro?

—Estoy buscando a esa mujer, la que se fue a vivir con los Tendô y la niña. ¿No murió en el incendio, verdad?

—No que yo sepa —contestó el doctor, la pregunta le había pillado de improviso.

—¿Y no sabe nada más? ¿Nadie recuerda qué le pasó?

—Yo no estaba allí ese día, Ranma. Pero puedo consultar a algún vecino por sí recuerda más detalles, ¿tan importante es esto?

—Es de vida o muerte.

—¿Y puedo saber quién es esa mujer?

—Quizás... sea mi madre —terminó él. No es que se fiara al cien por cien del doctor, pero empezaba a no distinguir la verdad de la mentira, los acontecimientos de los recuerdos. Su pretexto para quedarse en aquella casa era muy diferente del que ahora le ataba a ella.

Todo se había complicado, y necesitaba aliados.

—¿Tu madre? —repitió incrédulo, pero la mirada ausente del chico le hizo detenerse en sus especulaciones—. Está bien, te ayudaré. —asintió finalmente, y solo entonces Ranma salió de la clínica.

.

* * *

.

Cuando regresó a la residencia Tendô lo hizo justo a tiempo para la cena.

Kasumi estaba de regreso, y más radiante que nunca. Al parecer, el no haber podido salir de viaje de novios para ella no suponía mayor problema, y servía los tazones de arroz con gracia y su habitual sonrisa.

Se podía decir que, aún a pesar de todo, la vida de casada le sentaba bien.

Pidió perdón por el retraso y se apresuró a sentarse a la mesa. Finalmente no había podido darle alcance, pero allí seguía ella, a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

Akane le echó un par de miradas rápidas, por el rabillo del ojo. Él aprovechó cuando dejaba el tazón de arroz y sin que nadie le viera, deslizó suavemente su mano atreviéndose a tocar su pierna bajo la mesa.

La travesura pasó desapercibida menos para los dos implicados, ella se tensó incrédula, y él, sintiéndose cada vez más desinhibido en sus acciones sonrió con disimulo.

Sí, aquello era lo único que mantenía su cabeza ocupada, lejos de sus problemas. Lo recordaba, a cada paso, a cada día los recuerdos comenzaban a volverse nítidos, a trazar una historia.

Él había vivido allí, había comido allí mismo, junto a ella. Habían reído y jugado, habían peleado y subido a los muros del templo cercano.

Aquellas paredes habían sido testigos de una tragedia. Algo que quizás nadie recordaba, o no querían recordar.

.

* * *

.

Tras la cena Akane echó la llave de su cuarto y recargó la espalda contra la puerta.

Lentamente, dejó que sus piernas se aflojaran hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Dónde acababan las mentiras y empezaba la verdad?

Le conocía desde hacía apenas unos meses, pero cada vez que se acercaba… cada vez que la tocaba sentía electricidad. Eso no era mentira. Ranma le gustaba, y justamente ese era el problema, que no podía enamorarse de él.

Su padre se lo había dejado claro. Mentía. Lo había hecho desde el primer momento en el que puso un pie en aquella casa. No era quién decía ser, el error fué no contárselo a ella desde el principio, dejarla caer en aquella red de engaños como una idiota. Dejarse cautivar por aquellos ojos azules que siempre parecían sinceros.

Eso era, sólo "parecían" sinceros, ¿no? Y qué avergonzada se sentía, cuán sucia y expuesta rindiéndose a sus perversos deseos.

No podía seguir así, no podía doblegarse de nuevo ante sus besos traidores.

Se dijo a sí misma que era un juego, uno al que ella también podía jugar. Sin sentimientos, sin más candor que el propio del deseo. No permitiría que destrozara su corazón.

.

* * *

.

 **Hola de nuevo queridos lectores,**

No pretendo daros una larga charla, pero sí quería aclarar un par de cosas. Este es un fic escrito desde el enfado, desde el más profundo de los cabreos que siento al abrir los periódicos, encender la tv o mirar las redes sociales. Aquí todos venimos a evadirnos un poco de nuestro día a día, pero me vais a permitir que os saque de nuestro saludable entretenimiento y os hable de un par de cosas.

En esta historia he querido tocar varios temas, aunque sea muy por encima. Os vais a encontrar una historia dura, pero no por ello menos cierta de lo que pasa todos los días a nuestro alrededor. Nodoka en este fic es una mujer maltratada, aunque ni ella misma lo considere así. Ranma en este fic es un niño al que han hecho pasar por niña toda la vida, y aún a pesar de eso tiene muy claro lo que es y lo que siente. La madeja se irá desenrrollando poco a poco, o enrollándose aún más, según se mire. Ya advertí que es un drama, ¿no?. Aún a pesar de ello deseo de corazón que lo sigáis leyendo.

Mil gracias por tantísimos comentarios en el capítulo pasado, ya vi que el lemon (ahora se dice smut?) alborotó y sorprendió a partes iguales.

Respondiendo brevemente:

 **Bustamante kayla** (un poco violenta esta pareja en sus inicios, ¿no? jajaja), **Minue** (Me encanta sorprender, jajaja, ya va quedando menos para saberlo todo...), **xandryx** (Sí, esos dos son fuego puro, y en este capítulo queda más que demostrado. Nos esperan capítulos "intensos" XD), **Lily Tendo89** (La escena es tal como dices, ella parece casi "desconectada" del mundo. No voy a excusarla por comportarse así con Ranma, que no tiene culpa de nada, pero de veras que ella tiene sus problemas...), **Paulayjoaqui** (perdón si pasé por alto alguna de tus reviews, te aseguro que intento contestar a todo el mundo, no era mi intención. Ya sé que las cosas están demasiado enredadas, espero poder darles un desenlace a la altura), **Silvia PB** (a mi también me gusta sufrir, si no no escribiría estos dramas! jajaja), **Tegomitsu** (gracias a ti por leer, te aseguro que el próximo capítulo va a ser mucho más revelador de lo que ha sido este), **Kiku27** (Soun es un personaje muy retorcido en este fic, y tu intuición va por buen camino ;)), **alezi monela** (Me alegra haberte sorprendido, efectivamente Akane siente algo muy fuerte por él, pero es algo que ni ella misma se quiere permitir. Soy consciente de que el personaje de Soun no se parece en NADA al del manga, está muy Ooc pero es que lo necesito así :P. ¿Leíste en la oficina? OMG, ten cuidado que no te pillen), **nancyrini** (Gracias por leer Quince días, es un fic al que le dediqué muchas horas de esfuerzo. A todos les sorprende mucho la actitud de Akane, supongo que en breve podré dar más detalles), **Guest** (Thank you for your reviews, Akane have many reason for acting like that, and exactly, the mith of the breaking hymm is very present in all of us like you can see...), **Kromalex** (Gracias por tus palabras siempre me alegra crear tanta expectación, no creo que en este capítulo se hable demasiado del presente, más bien es un viaje al pasado con algunas pinceladas de su nueva relación.), **mkctnkami** (A mi escribir la escena me dio hasta pena jajaja, de todas formas también me gusta plantear escenas de sexo desastroso, estamos demasiado acostumbrados a leer que todo es genial y maravilloso), **Agatha** (Bueno, es obvio que es una escena fabricada para "no gustar", así que obvio que me alegra que no te guste, lo contrario seria extraño XD. Gracias por leer mis fics!), **caro** (cierto que bien que quería, lo que pasa es que no en esos términos ? jajaja), **nancyricoleon** (espero que con este capítulo ya quede claro todo el tema de Ranko), **Vernica** (lo sabrás, lo sabrás... pero tendrás que esperar :P), **Guest** (yo creo que la escena llegó a un punto de sufrimiento para los dos), **Redfox** (muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra saber que te mantengo interesada. Sí, pobre Ranma... pero yo creo que ya se dejó de tonterías con ella, jajaja), **Lenna0813** (siento que estés desesperada con su actitud, aunque no te culpo XD), **rosefe123** (bueno, él dijo eso, pero yo no creo que fuera para tanto XD), **Andy Saotome Tendo** (Akane creo que no sabe muy bien donde se metió.. aunque lo mismo empieza a darse cuenta ahora mismito), **sjofnj** (Mil gracias a ti por seguir leyendome, y como bien dices, el tiempo pasa y de pronto todos tenemos un millón de responsabilidades... es agotador. No te tortures con Crisantemo ^^U), **Llek BM** (Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me haces sonrojar con tantos halagos. Creeme que el personaje de Akane, aún a pesar de todo, es el más fuerte de todo el fic. Yo tb la amo mucho 3), **Guest** (thank you), **Kris de Andromeda** (Gracias por tus altas espectativas y por animarte a comentar. Espero no decepcionarte.), **nichegomez nova** (los leíste todos en un día? vaya, muchísimas gracias. Hay tantas cosas por resolver que a ratos temo no poder hacerlo de forma satisfactoria para todos, jaja. Me esforzaré mucho.), **Saritanimelove** (Los chicos debían estar muy guapos con sus trajes, menos mal de esa Nabiki previsora XD. Sé que Akane resulta muy compleja ahora, pero todo se resolverá, lo prometo), **Dulcecito311** (Un encuentro pasional que terminó en la mierda, jajaja. Lo sé y lo siento, quizás este capítulo guste más), **azzulaprincess** (tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar? lo cierto es que parece un panorama un poco funesto...), **Guest** (pues sí... Ranma inexperto, y no pasa nada de nada. La virginidad es un estado mental que en la cultura latina tiene demasiado peso, ya es hora de empezar a quitarnos complejos y machismos de encima), **Akai27** (Me hizo mucha gracia tu review, me alegra haberte emocionado tanto. La historia da unos pocos bandazos iniciales porque tiene muchos hilos "sueltos" y entiendo que eso despista. No desesperes, estamos llegando poco a poco. Gracias por comentar siempre), **Ishi24** (jajaja, "mejorar su técnica", eso me hizo gracia. Gracias a ti por comentar), **Zagashi** (Akane jugó con fuego y me parece que va a terminar ardiendo XD), **Jessica** (Akane tiene muchas cosas que ocultar y que lamentar... a Ranma nadie puede culparle por su encuentro, es un novato en prácticas XD), **Mina Ain0** (Ranma lo está pasando mal en varios sentidos...), **lucyluok** (Gracias por leer mi fic, obviamente los Tendô tienen tantos o más secretos que los Saotome, jujuju), **mimato bombon kou** (UY, no sé si hizo una tontería esta vez o empezó a jugar aún más duro), **Guest** (Los fics UA son mis favoritos), **Diana nara** (Gracias!), **Edisa Inu** (Aquí tienes la continuación!), **Chiqui09** (Lo cierto es que no planeo meter nuevos personajes con demasiadas líneas, ya está el asunto muy enredado...), **ivarodsan** (Oh sí, pobre, y no tan "Pobre" XD).

Y Mil gracias a **Nodokita** por su valiosísimas correcciones. Ahora me voy una semana de vacaciones, ¡nos leemos a la vuelta!

LUM


	10. Cuestión de confianza

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **Honor**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10: Cuestión de confianza**

En su vida jamás había habido lugar para el descanso, menos aún desde que sus padres la regalaron a ese hombre. No le quedó más opción que aceptar su oferta de matrimonio, sus padres prácticamente la expulsaron del hogar familiar por haberles deshonrado.

Una mujer sin dote, problemática y sin herencia. El tipo que aceptó quedarse con ella lo hizo a sabiendas de lo que estaba adquiriendo.

Nodoka no se consideraba a sí misma como alguien de valía, siquiera a tener en cuenta. Como ya le dijo su madre en más de una ocasión, ella era "material defectuoso". Pero también era una superviviente.

Llevaba apenas una par de semanas en aquella casa, no debía confiarse, pero era imposible ignorar el inmenso alivio que sentía al ver pasar los días sin sorpresas ni miserias. Había mucho trabajo, eso era cierto, pero siempre había víveres en las despensas y la casa era cálida.

Ranma parecía haberse adaptado incluso mejor que ella. No paraba de jugar con la menor de la hija de las Tendô, haciendo que su propia madre le advirtiera, en numerosas ocasiones, sobre su comportamiento.

—Son niñas, además, Akane también es muy bruta —rió Saya una mañana, mientras ambas preparaban la comida y las niñas se perseguían con espadas de madera.

—Sí... —contestó pensativa Nodoka, sabiendo que aquel, uno de sus más horrendos secretos, no tardaría en explotarle en la cara—. Ranko no suele jugar en compañía, me preocupa que pueda excederse.

—Nodoka —susurró Saya a su lado, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta su frágil mano apretaba la suya en un gesto de cariño y confianza—. No sé qué tipo de vida has llevado hasta ahora, pero no tienes porqué temer. Deja de estar tan asustada.

¿Tan evidente era? Las mejillas de Nodoka palidecieron y sus ojos azules se enturbiaron llenos de cálidas lágrimas.

—No Saya, no lo entiendes. Agradezco tu generosidad pero… debo encontrar un trabajo y encargarme yo misma de Ranko.

—¿Quieres abandonar a tu marido?

—Yo… —con la boca seca Nodoka se encontró entre la espada y la pared. Atrapada en su más absoluta verdad. Sí, llevaba mucho tiempo planeándolo, pero le faltaba dinero, le faltaban fuerzas, y sobre todo, le faltaba valor para poder escapar.

—¿Te golpea? —preguntó Saya con voz trémula, apretando aún más fuerte sus manos.

—N-no… él… no es eso —esquivó su mirada—. Es complicado —la mujer alzó al fin la mirada, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas, tanto tiempo retenidas.

—Nodoka, puedes contármelo. Si temes que le diga algo a mi marido te equivocas, jamás traicionaría a una amiga.

¿Una amiga? Nodoka intentó reprimir sin éxito un gemido en su garganta.

—No seas tan amable conmigo… o te arrepentirás —dijo librándose de sus manos y saliendo de la cocina, huyendo hacia un lugar donde poder escapar de su vergüenza.

.

* * *

.

—¿Qué mierda te has creído? —prácticamente le escupió a la cara cuando le encontró solo al fin, al caer la noche en el dojô.

Ranma la miró con una sonrisa arrogante llena de maldad.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¡No puedes hacer esas cosas! ¡No puedes… tocarme delante de todo el mundo!

—¿Ahora sí quieres hablar?

Tarde comprendió Akane su estratagema, ese chico le había tendido una trampa, prácticamente le había puesto su conversación pendiente en bandeja. Provocándola, haciendo que reaccionara para volver a quedar a solas. Se avergonzó de nuevo de su ingenuidad.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva. Gesto que entendió Ranma a la perfección.

—Akane… no quiero hacerte daño —empezó él, sabiendo que estaba tratando con un animal salvaje y asustado—. Pero necesito entender qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, ¿por qué te portaste así en la boda? ¿Por qué parece que estás todo el rato a la defensiva conmigo?

—No quieres hacerme daño —repitió ella lentamente—. ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Quieres follarme cuando te apetezca? ¿Quieres quedarte mi dojô? ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo, Ranma? —la pregunta le pilló desprevenido, ahora la que sonreía lacónica era Akane.

El artista marcial tragó saliva, mientras lágrimas traidoras se acumulaban en el rabillo del ojo de la joven.

—Ya no hace falta que digas más. Ha sido un error. Vete de esta casa, por favor —pidió ella en un susurro, agachando la mirada.

—No puedo.

Ella alzó la vista, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero su mirada era de pura rabia, sus dientes se apretaban y su fina mandíbula temblaba de ira.

—¿No puedes? ¿¡Qué es lo que buscas entonces!? ¿¡Qué quieres de mí!?

Incapaz de encontrar palabras adecuadas el chico avanzó a rápidos pasos y la atrajo contra sí, la apresó entre sus brazos mientras sentía todo su pequeño cuerpo temblar de miedo e ira.

—¡Suéltame desgraciado!

—Ayúdame, Akane —pidió intentando con todas sus fuerzas contenerla entre sus brazos—. Haz que lo entienda, cuéntame de una vez qué es lo que te pasa. Yo… no sé qué quiero hacer con mi vida, no sé siquiera lo que es un hogar, pero… —La apretó contra sí, estrechando el abrazo hasta que su mejilla surcada en lágrimas estuvo pegada sin remedio a su pecho, escuchando los fuertes y rápidos latidos de su corazón—. Pero… no quiero alejarme de ti.

Las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron en color carmín, ella dejó de pelear, sus manos quedaron laxas a los lados de su cuerpo pero Ranma no aflojó ni un milímetro su abrazo.

Ella quería creerle, con todo su corazón.

—Quería… hacerme daño —dijo en una voz tan fina, tan apagada que el chico dudó siquiera de que hubiera hablado, se separó de ella centímetros y la miró atento, impaciente—. Ese día… sólo quería destrozarme a mí misma, quería demostrarme que no eras diferente a otro hombre. Necesitaba sentir que controlaba algo. Sabía que no te negarias, pero pensé… creí que después de… estaba segura de que te irías.

Ranma arrugó las cejas, sintiendo el dolor de aquella confesión atravesar todas sus defensas.

—¿Eso pensaste de mí?

—Quería creerlo.

—¿Querías creer que soy un monstruo? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Hubiera sido más fácil así.

—¿El qué? —insistió él sintiéndose asqueado de aquellos pensamientos.

—Mi padre me odia. Odia mi cara, odia mi voz, odia hasta el sonido de mis pasos. Y yo, desde pequeña no he querido más que su aprobación, solo quería que me quisiera como me quería entonces, cuando tan solo era una niña. Pero hice algo que le ofendió profundamente, y ahora llevo todo el peso del honor de la familia sobre mis espaldas —Se separó de él, empujándole dulcemente, como si necesitara aquel espacio para respirar, para confesar aquello de lo que jamás se había atrevido a hablar con nadie—. No quería obedecerle, quería ser yo por una noche, por un instante… quería revelarme contra él.

Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la cara consternada del artista marcial. A través de los ojos de Ranma solo se adivinaba la confusión y el caos.

—Siento lo que hice —confesó derrotada, sabiendo que el chico no iba a terminar de soltarla, era un terco, su terco mentiroso.

—¿Tu padre no quiere que te acerques a mi? —preguntó.

Ella desvió la mirada.

—No se fía de ti.

Y Ranma tragó saliva, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba.

—¿Y tu? ¿Te fías de mí?

—No —contestó enfrentándole—. Pero me fio aún menos de él.

Ambos se observaron en el silencio de la noche, entendiendo que sus preguntas eran mucho mayores que sus respuestas. Tanteándose con la mirada, decidiendo hasta dónde podían llegar sin sentirse un par de traidores.

—Querías hacerte daño… pero tenías experiencia, ¿verdad? —preguntó dubitativo.

—¿Eso importa? —contestó violentada.

—No —aseveró Ranma tajante—. Sólo quiero saber si estás bien.

—Yo… —la conversación avanzaba por derroteros incómodos, ella sintió frío aún a pesar de seguir apresada. Las fuertes manos del artista marcial se cerraban como tenazas sobre sus brazos—. Prefiero no hablar de ello.

—¿Quién? —insistió buscando una respuesta.

—Nadie.

—¿Le conozco?

—No —negó rotunda.

Los labios de Ranma se volvieron una fina línea, sabía que no debía seguir, pero algo le decía que nada de aquello estaba bien. Tenía un presentimiento, algo en su expresión la delataba, veía el miedo bailando al final de sus pupilas. Comprendió que de momento era mejor no insistir.

—Está bien —lo dejó ir, y hasta pudo sentir como la expresión de Akane se relajaba, todo su cuerpo pareció perder la tensión.

—¿Y tu?

—¿Ah? —respondió sin saber a lo que se refería.

—¿Con cuántas has...?

Ranma alzó una ceja, olvidando de golpe esa sensación extraña que se había agarrado a su estómago. Sonrió juguetón entendiendo que ella no mentía cuando hablaba de su poca experiencia.

—¿Con cuantas mujeres he estado? —terminó la frase, el hecho de que se le lo preguntara ya denostaba un interés más que evidente.

—No tienes que contestar si no quieres —repuso ella, arrepintiéndose de su pregunta enseguida.

—Quiero que confíes en mí —contestó Ranma de inmediato—. Yo... tampoco es que tenga mucha experiencia. Más bien ninguna —Terminó de confesar esquivo.

Akane se llevó una mano a la boca. Muda de asombro.

—¿Tan raro te parece?

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó ella.

—Porque me estaba muriendo por ti, no hubiese parado por nada del mundo. Sólo si tu me lo pedías.

Los labios de Akane temblaron ligeramente.

—Creo que necesito pensar —dijo dándose la vuelta, pero el chico se apresuró a alcanzarla, agarró su mano y la giró para mirarla a los ojos.

—No me arrepiento de nada —aclaró, por si a ella le quedaba aún alguna duda—. De hecho cada vez es peor, has despertado algo aquí dentro— dijo señalándose el pecho—, y no soy capaz de apagarlo por más que lo intento.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? —contestó ella acalorada, sintiendo como sus sentidos se activaban ante su cercanía.

—¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—¿Eh?

—¿Te parece bien esto?

—Dices... ¿nosotros? —dijo Akane dubitativa, y él solo asintió, igual de avergonzado—. ¿Tú quieres...? —dejó la frase a medias, perdida sobre qué hacer o esperar.

—Sólo si tú quieres —terminó él, igual de esquivo.

—Yo… yo nunca antes…

—Yo tampoco.

—No sé qué decir.

—Entonces, nos dejaremos llevar —concluyó dando la conversación por zanjada. Se acercó a ella hasta acabar con el espacio físico que les separaba y sus intenciones traslucieron en sus facciones, pero Akane fue más rápida y apoyó una mano sobre su pecho, mirándole seria.

—Me voy a dormir —declaró firme, y él chasqueó la lengua dándose por enterado.

—Buenas noches —dijo, apenas rozando su boca en una despedida con sabor a mucho más, ella pareció decir con la mirada que era un aprovechado. Se marchó avergonzada, a rápidos pasos, pero cuando llegó a la puerta del dojô se giró un instante y le sonrió tímida.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

.

* * *

.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —dijo Saya, Nodoka tensó la espalda mientras se detenía en su afán de tender la ropa.

—¿D-de qué hablas? —contestó en tensión.

—Es un niño, ¿verdad? Hablo de Ranko.

Las manos de la menuda mujer comenzaron a temblar sin control.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Es cuestión de fijarse en los detalles… además, le ha pedido a Akane que sea su novia, me lo confesó anoche avergonzada. Está confundida, no sabe si está bien porque ambas son niñas —la miró fijamente, y Nodoka finalmente tuvo que detenerse en su empeño y enfrentarla con ojos suplicantes.

—¿Se lo vas a decir a mi marido?

—Claro que no —contestó de inmediato—. Supongo que debes tener una buena razón, solo me duele que me lo hayas escondido tantos días.

—No se lo he contado a nadie, jamás —respondió ella—. Eres la primera persona que se da cuenta. Cada día es más evidente… pero ahora que lo sabes ya no podemos quedarnos aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Os he puesto en peligro, Genma no es un hombre que atienda razones. Me desprecia profundamente, solo me tomó como esposa con la esperanza de que le diera un hijo varón. El día que se entere de que Ranko... de que Ranma es un niño, me lo quitará. Lo alejará de mí para siempre, y no podré soportarlo.

—Nodoka…

—Haremos las maletas y nos marcharemos de inmediato, muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad Saya, pero me temo que debemos irnos.

—Espera Nodoka, ¡yo no quiero que os vayáis! —dijo tomándola súbitamente de la mano—. Te ayudaré a guardar el secreto, te ayudaré en todo lo que me pidas. Yo también estoy sola con mis hijas. Hasta que llegasteis a esta casa jamás había tenido a nadie con quien poder hablar… si os marchais yo tampoco podré soportarlo.

—Saya… —las mejillas de Nodoka se colorearon por el calor, rompió el contacto súbitamente, sabiendo que debía contenerse—. Hay más cosas que no sabes de mí, cosas que harían que me odiaras.

—No te creo —contestó seria—. Puedes contarme lo que sea, yo jamás te odiaría.

Nodoka quería creerle, lo deseaba tanto que su corazón no dejaba de latir traidor al secreto que con tanto empeño se había esforzado en ocultar. Las lágrimas contenidas brillaron en sus ojos y bajó la cabeza llena de la más baja de las vergüenza.

—No puedo.

Saya la observó enfadada, furiosa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Apretó los puños frustrada por su propia cobardía.

—Yo no soy una mujer fuerte, Nodoka. Me he limitado a hacer lo que siempre se esperaba de mí, me casé, tuve hijos, y dedico mi día entero a cuidar y mantener esta familia sin esperar nada a cambio. Hace años que mi marido no me dedica siquiera una sonrisa. Tú sin embargo… no quiero ni pensar el infierno por el que has vivido, y sigues dispuesta a seguir luchando.

Los ojos azules de la enjuta mujer la miraron desde la más profunda de las oscuridades. Abrió los labios sorprendida cuando las manos de Saya volvieron a capturar las suyas, apretándolas fuerte.

—Lo que quiero decir es que sé lo que te ocurre, y no me importa.

—No sabes lo que dices, Saya —intervino de nuevo, temblando—. No sabes lo que les hacen a las personas como yo. Nos encierran en manicomios y tiran la llave. ¡Somos despojos humanos! —gritó ya sin poder contener las lágrimas que corrían por sus hermosas mejillas.

—Los hombres siempre tendrán miedo de lo que no entienden. Pero no tienen por qué entenderlo, no tienen porqué enterarse —terminó apretando aún más fuerte sus manos, Nodoka la miró temblando, comprendiendo al fin.

.

* * *

.

Akane caminaba distraída a la salida de sus clases. Se le había vuelto a hacer tarde y apenas quedaban unos pocos alumnos en la facultad. Con la cabeza en las nubes, pensando en demasiadas cosas a la vez se sintió mareada.

Para ella nada era fácil, no iba a ser menos ahora. Se sentía sucia y liberada al mismo tiempo. Traidora y eufórica. Era tan confuso que se sentía explotar por momentos y volar de entusiasmo en otros.

—Por fin —la voz masculina, de sobras conocida llegó hasta sus oídos desde un lugar no muy distante. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con la imponente figura del artista marcial, cruzado de brazos y obviamente impaciente.

—¿Ranma? ¿Has venido a buscarme? —dijo sorprendida.

El chico miró por encima de su hombro.

—Quería asegurarme de que todo fuera bien por aquí.

Akane le miró sin poder evitar el encontrar tierna esa faceta protectora.

—Salen corriendo cada vez que me ven en un pasillo —aclaró—. Ahora ni siquiera se me acerca nadie para pedirme citas, has conseguido espantarlos a todos.

—¿Citas?¿Te pedían citas? —preguntó molesto.

—No todos los hombres se dedican a pelear, ¿sabes? —dijo divertida, pero Ranma la observaba ceñudo.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio? —preguntó cohibido, mirando atentamente sus zapatos.

—No puede ser… ¿me estás pidiendo una cita? —Akane se quedó atónita, y el chico de la trenza se encogió sobre sí mismo, cada vez más incómodo.

—Olvídalo —dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y encaminandose hacia la salida, ella corrió tras él a pequeños pasos dándole alcance enseguida.

—Disculpa, es sólo que pensé que no te pega nada —dijo sin poder evitar que la sonrisa se asomara en sus finas facciones.

—Ya te dije que esto es nuevo para mí —se disculpó apretando el paso, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse completamente conmovida, agarró su camisa haciéndole parar.

—Me encantaría —respondió sin más. Ranma sonrió pagado de sí mismo y se giró para mirarla.

—Bien, ¿a dónde vamos?

—¿Ahora? —Akane pestañeó confundida.

—O podemos sólo regresar a casa... —intervino de nuevo el chico, sin saber qué hacer con las manos, ella le miró divertida.

—No, tengo una idea.

Y comenzaron a caminar hacia una de las calles aledañas a la facultad, se detuvieron frente a un puesto ambulante de crepês y Akane se encargó de pedir por los dos. Cuando le entregó a Ranma el dulce coronado por montones de helado y caramelo el chico la miró espantado.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?

—¿Pues qué más? Una crepê con helado —dijo ella dándole un buen mordisco a la suya.

El artista marcial pareció incómodo, miró a los lados de forma sospechosa por si había alguien mirándoles.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Comer esto no es nada masculino —se quejó entre dientes. Akane rió ante el comentario.

—Qué tontería.

—A ti puede parecerte una tontería, pero para mí esto es muy serio —volvió a quejarse, dió un suspiro y casi con resignación mordió su dulce. Lo degustó durante varios segundos antes de darle un nuevo mordisco, y luego otro más.

—¿Qué no decías que era poco masculino? —dijo ella comenzando a caminar de regreso a la casa.

—Pero solo estás tú, así que... —continuó él disfrutando del helado.

Akane no supo si aquello era un halago o todo lo contrario.

—No sé qué os pasa a los hombres con eso de la masculinidad, comer un helado no tiene género, ¿sabes?

El chico pareció pensar su respuesta mientras le daba un nuevo bocado y prácticamente lo terminaba.

—Mi padre siempre me prohibió acercarme a los dulces, siquiera a nada que no considerara lo suficientemente "masculino". Para él yo debía ser el hombre entre los hombres, el más fuerte de todos.

—Oh, entonces seguro que tu padre y el mío se llevaban bien —dijo Akane despreocupada, sin ver la tensión que se apoderó del chico.

—Sí, supongo.

Sus pasos les condujeron hasta la entrada de un templo cercano. Ranma detuvo sus pasos frente a las escaleras empinadas que conducían hacia el viejo lugar. Akane terminó su dulce y miró al artista marcial, estaba anocheciendo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Es sólo... —su memoria de nuevo jugaba al escondite, tenía vanas pinceladas de algo que había sucedido en aquel lugar—. ¿Podemos entrar?

—¿Al templo? —preguntó extrañada—. Bueno, pero mejor nos damos prisa, parece que va a llover —dijo mirando hacia el cielo, donde densas nubes oscuras parecían competir con el cielo por volverlo negro.

Subieron en silencio, teniendo cuidado de dónde ponían los pies. El templo no era un lugar inaccesible, pero sus escalones podían resultar resbaladizos. Cuando llegaron arriba Akane miró con desinterés la vieja estructura, seguramente había estado allí millones de veces.

Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a mojar sus cabellos, ambos miraron fastidiados hacia el cielo antes de correr y resguardarse en el soportal.

—Ah, a ver cómo bajamos de aquí... —se quejó ella pensando en los empinados escalones de piedra, pero Ranma estaba distraído, miraba con ansia hacia las pequeñas puertas corredizas del lugar.

—Tengo que comprobar una cosa —se disculpó avanzando por el soportal.

—¿Dónde vas? No se puede entrar ahí —protestó ella siguiéndole a su pesar.

El chico caminó hasta la escalerilla principal del santuario, era pequeña y construida en madera. Sus escalones bajos estaban al resguardo de la lluvia.

Podía verlo, a él vinieron los viejos recuerdos de una calurosa noche de verano.

.

* * *

.

Todo se encontraba adornado con hermosos farolillos de papel en colores alegres. Había multitud de puestos de comida y diversiones. Los tambores acompañaban a la música que sonaban alegres en la lejanía.

Era la fiesta del o-bon.

Su madre estaba a su lado y le sonreía. Para la ocasión le había dejado vestir un yukata de tonos oscuros, quizás un poco más varonil de lo normal, lo que hacía que el pequeño se envalentonara satisfecho. Las hermanas Tendô también estaban allí. Todos parecían relajados y felices, disfrutando de la feria.

En un momento los pequeños se alejaron de sus madres, y entre risas infantiles decidieron jugar al escondite. Kasumi asumía las tareas de niñera, mientras que Nabiki observaba con indiferencia a la gente pasar, sin ganas de unirse a la diversión.

—Tú la llevas —dijo Akane antes de salir corriendo, Ranma la miró fastidiado y comenzó a contar hasta diez con los ojos cerrados, dando a su compañera de juegos tiempo de esconderse.

Después anunció que iba a encontrarla en menos de un minuto y salió corriendo fuera de la zona comercial, hacia el templo que en aquellos momentos solo era iluminado por las luces residuales de los puestos cercanos y la luna.

Kasumi bramó que no se alejara demasiado, pero Ranma estaba demasiado metido en el juego para hacer caso. Sabía que Akane era una miedosa, y por eso mismo no podía alejarse de los lugares con luz. Aquel detalle le ponía las cosas mucho más fáciles. Sin hacer ni un ruido avanzó hacia el templo, y no le costó nada encontrarla agazapada donde se alzaban los primeros escalones.

—Boba, siempre te escondes fatal —dijo burlándose de ella, Akane se puso en pié de golpe, molesta por ser tan obvia.

—Es que no puedo ir hacia el fondo del templo, Nabiki dice que hay fantasmas —confesó con un mohín.

—Nabiki es una mentirosa —se quejó Ranma—. Ven, voy a demostrarte que los fantasmas no existen.

Su pequeña mano infantil tomó la suya y con convicción la guió hacia la oscuridad. Akane se pegó a su espalda, con pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

—Ranko, tengo miedo —dijo amenazando con romper a llorar.

—N—no llores, si sale un fantasma yo me enfrentaré a él —dijo el niño con sus mejillas sonrojadas, intentando manifestar la seguridad que iba perdiendo por momentos.

—¿Pero no has dicho que no existían? —se quejó Akane comenzando a temblar.

Ambos niños se detuvieron de improviso al escuchar unas voces en la lejanía. Más bien parecían susurros.

—Quédate detrás de mí —Ranma, haciendo acopio de valor siguió avanzando, cuidando de que Akane no tropezara en el camino.

Con tiento y sin hacer ni un ruido se asomaron discretamente por la esquina del templo. En aquel lugar a resguardo, donde el único testigo de sus actos era la resplandeciente luna pudieron distinguir la silueta de sus madres.

Ambas intercambiaban confidencias entre susurros. Hablaban tan bajo que ni los niños podían entenderlas, en un momento, Ranma vio claramente como sus manos se entrelazaban, mientras sus palabras se volvían más altas y exigentes.

Contemplaron atónitos como sus madres se enredaban en un caluroso e inesperado beso, cargado de emociones y lágrimas contenidas, de deseo y rebeldía.

Akane soltó una exclamación que Ranma se apresuró a acallar con la palma de su mano. Era un niño, pero comprendía que lo que acababa de ver estaba mal, había descubierto a sus mayores en una actitud inexplicable.

Arrastró a Akane de regreso a la algarabía, y antes de reunirse con Kasumi y Nabiki se giró para mirarla. Estaba pálida, más que eso, la niña no sabía cómo asimilar lo que acababa de presenciar. Para ella los besos sólo se los daban los hombres y las mujeres, lo había visto en la televisión y es lo que contaban sus cuentos. Ambos habían presenciado algo insólito.

—Akane no le puedes contar esto a nadie —dijo convencido, sabiéndose en aquellos momentos poseedor del mayor de todos los secretos, la niña le miró confusa.

—Nuestras mamás…¿se quieren? —preguntó, depositando en su amiga Ranko todas sus dudas e incertidumbres—. ¿Pueden ser novias?

—Mi mamá me explicó que las personas pueden ser lo que quieran ser —contestó Ranma convencido—. Creo que sí son novias.

—¿Y qué pasa con nuestros papás? —dijo ella con genuina preocupación.

—No lo sé —contestó el pequeño mirando por encima de su hombro, con temor de ser descubiertos—. Mi papá nunca está en casa, y cuando viene sólo está enfadado…

Akane pareció recapacitar, pero en su despreocupada naturaleza no estaba la de cargar los problemas durante demasiado tiempo. Su rostro se iluminó con una idea, algo que hasta el momento le había parecido imposible.

—¡Ranko! Si las chicas pueden ser novias tú y yo también podemos serlo.

Ranma abrió los ojos tan sorprendido como encantado, era una muy buena conclusión, claro que él era un niño… y se moría de ganas de decírselo a Akane, pero había hecho una firme promesa, y sabía que no debía desvelar su naturaleza o auténtico nombre. Chico o chica, ¿qué importaba? Si podía estar con Akane comprendió que le daba igual. Sonrió alegre y con adorable inocencia infantil le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos a jugar al escondite en otro lugar —dijo tomando su mano, ella asintió sonrojada.

Ambos continuaron correteando ajenos completamente a la situación.

.

* * *

.

—¿Ranma? — la trémula voz de Akane le trasladó de regreso a la realidad.

Ahora lo veía, lo recordaba todo con una nitidez espantosa. Recordaba los meses siguientes, los juegos con Akane, los escarceos de sus madres. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando sacar de ella las risas y los llantos… y el olor a madera quemada, aquel día en que todo ardió hasta convertirse en cenizas.

—¡Ranma! —Akane se puso delante de él, preocupada, el chico de la trenza parecía estar sufriendo algún tipo de crisis nerviosa. Ella le examinó y miró hacia el templo decidida, le arrastró hacia el interior, tan sólo habitado por una estatua de buda a cuyos pies se acumulaban los presentes de los fieles visitantes de la mañana.

Akane puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y le obligó a sentarse, tomó su rostro comprendiendo que había algo que no iba bien. Sus ojos azules parecían haber perdido su brillo repentinamente. Estaba lejos de ella, en algún lugar al que no alcanzaba a llegar.

No tuvo que pensárselo demasiado, conocía bien esa expresión de desamparo. Extendió sus finos brazos y abrazó su cabeza, posándola suavemente sobre su pecho y pasando sus dedos por sus negros cabellos. La chica se balanceaba ligeramente, como si con aquel gesto quisiera transmitirle algún tipo de consuelo. Ranma levantó el rostro lentamente, la miró como si la viera por primera vez, comprendiendo demasiadas cosas. Sus fuertes brazos se cerraron lentamente sobre su cintura, y Akane le observó cargada de dudas.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

El chico tragó saliva. Sí, podía decirse que se encontraba mejor, al menos ya podía pensar con lucidez. Volvió a agachar la cabeza y resopló contra sus pechos, ella ahogó un suspiro y más al sentir cómo las manos del artista marcial se desprendían de su cintura y comenzaban a desabotonar su blusa. Lentamente, con gestos tan medidos como sensuales, ella le dejó hacer sin dejar de mirarle. Tragó saliva al verse desprovista de su camisa, que él deslizó por sus hombros hasta dejarla caer sobre sus codos.

No se habían parado a mirarse jamás de aquella forma pesada y contenida. Ella sólo observaba sometida a un dulce embrujo, mientras el frío invernal erizaba su piel y las manos de Ranma la templaban a su paso. Afuera llovía de forma desmedida, la puerta del templo continuaba abierta mientras las tenues y mudas caricias avanzaban más y más.

Ranma cerró una mano sobre su pecho, explorando a placer su anatomía. Le pareció insuficiente por lo que la deslizó por debajo del sostén y presionó suavemente, arrancánadole al fin una exclamación de placer culposo. Toqueteó su pezón notándolo erguirse al momento, intrigado terminó por bajar la suave tela que lo cubría y lo tomó con los labios, primero suave y después ansioso, abriendo la boca y succionando con fuerza lo cual provocó que Akane gimiera de puro placer, echando hacia atrás el cuello y sorprendiendo al chico con aquella reacción. La soltó dejando su saliva sobre su piel, buscó el broche del sostén y lo quitó sin ceremonias. Miró extasiado el espectáculo que se prestaba frente a él, mientras Akane respiraba de forma entrecortada y excitada, sabiéndose presa de sus osadas caricias, sintiendo como su deseo se trasladaba a su entrepierna y luchando por no ser tan transparente a sus terrenales deseos.

Se sentía húmeda por momentos, mientras él tomaba con ambas manos sus pechos y los apretaba descubriendo su tersura. Prestó atención a su otro pezón, esta vez lo pellizcó ligeramente entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y Akane soltó un pequeño gritito que le hizo alzar la mirada de su interesante exploración y observarla deshacerse ante sus actos.

Sonrió complacido al saberla entregada, más dispuesta que nunca a seguir con sus mutuos hallazgos.

La agarró de forma impetuosa y la tumbó en el tatami, suspiró cautivado por su belleza, su corta melenita extendida por el suelo y sus pechos al descubierto, subiendo y bajando acompasados a su nerviosa respiración.

—Eres tan hermosa —dijo arrastrado por el momento consiguiendo que ella se sonrojara aún más, profundamente afectada por aquellas palabras—. Me enloqueces, Akane —confesó ronco y amenazante, deslizando suavemente las manos sobre sus pechos, pasando por su fina y esculpida cintura hasta llegar a los botones de su pantalón. Los desabrochó de forma lenta y después comenzó a besar con dedicación su cuello, su lengua suave se adueñó de la fina piel de la muchacha mientras ella gemía poseída, exigiendo más. Sus manos comenzaron a hurgar nerviosas con su camisa china, intentando dejarle igual de expuesto de lo que se encontraba ella, pero Ranma paró de inmediato de besar su cuello, la miró serio y cargado de deseo y agarró sus manos poniéndolas por encima de su cabeza.

—Quieta —ordenó soltándola y deshaciéndose él mismo de la camisa. Sus ojos no daban lugar a contestación, no tenía prisa, se estaba dando el gusto de explorarla y torturarla a un tiempo. Quería descubrir sus detalles, delatar sus puntos débiles, estudiar sus reacciones y para ello necesitaba concentración—. Si me tocas así me entrarán ganas de follarte, y no me podré contener.

Akane se quedó perpleja y expectante, se sintió temblar ante la anticipación sin querer esperar más tiempo. Ella ya se sentía arder por dentro, tanto que le dolía tanta contención. Dejó las manos por encima de su cabeza, obediente, pero no estaba ni mucho menos dispuesta a portarse bien.

Movió su cadera haciendo contacto con la de él y le miró provocativa, invitándolo a seguirla, haciéndole saber que estaba más que lista. Ranma gruñó y de un tirón bajó los pantalones y las bragas de la muchacha hasta las rodillas, la miró grave.

—He dicho que no —declaró de nuevo, intentando seguir con lo que demonios fuese que estaba haciendo. Besó su cuello con un suspiro de contención y comenzó a bajar poco a poco, deteniéndose en sus senos, acariciándolos y pellizcándolos mientras Akane se retorcia hambrienta. Continuó su camino besando su cintura, metiendo la lengua en el agujero de su ombligo.

—Ranma, por favor —suplicó su fina voz, totalmente entregada, sintiéndose arder por tenerle dentro. Pero el chico no se apiadó de sus deseos, besó el hueco de su cadera y ella sintió un cosquilleo, un gemido incontenible escapó de su garganta mientras sentía su boca seguir bajando hasta sentir su lengua jugar en la entrada de su femineidad.

—Aaaah —gritó incontenible. Mientras él seguía explorando, acariciando, chupando, succionando. Le sintió dentro de ella húmedo y exigente, su boca la deshacía completamente. Se mordió el labio hasta que lo sintió sangrar mientras él no parecía ni mucho menos satisfecho con aquellos gemidos. La respiración de Akane se volvió superficial, intentaba inhalar aire a la par que él la castigaba con aquella dulce perversión, y le era imposible.

—¡Ranma! —rogó mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas, apretó los dientes intentando no pensar. Sintió un nuevo tirón y vio que el chico había terminado por arrancarle los pantalones y ahora, desnuda y a su merced se estremeció de frío, con una punzada de vergüenza púdica al recordar que estaban en un templo, un lugar público y bajo la mirada atenta del gran buda.

No era una persona religiosa, pero estaba claro que aquello debía de ser blasfemo. Ranma separó sus piernas, totalmente centrado en su tarea, y para su alivio su lengua dejó su intimidad y comenzó a resbalar por su muslo. Ella suspiró agotada, pues se sentía incapaz de seguir soportando aquella tortura.

Comprendió sin sorpresa que aquel hombre era instintivo, un feroz felino que la estaba subyugando de forma abrumadora. Descubriéndose a los placeres de su cuerpo, permitiéndose conocerla de forma minuciosa. Le miró entregada, aún con sus manos rendidas sobre su cabeza, mientras él estudiaba con detalle sus muslos, terminando un recorrido sin fin. Sus ojos se encontraron y Akane tragó duro, había una parte animal en él, algo que le recordaba a un ser salvaje y sobrenatural.

¿Se habría hartado ya de su festín? Se dejó caer dulcemente sobre ella, arropando su desnudo cuerpo con su pecho descubierto. Akane comprendió que ardía febril, tanto que el frió la abandonó de golpe. La miró posesivo y besó su boca, tan dulce y despacio que del deseo supremo, Akane pasó a sentir ternura.

Se permitió agarrar su ancha espalda y bajar sus manos hasta sus fortísimos glúteos, palpando aquellos músculos como malditas piedras.

Balanceó su cadera buscándole y esta vez él no dudó en aceptar lo que le proponía. Bajó sus pantalones en un gesto tan torpe como rápido, quedando al desnudo sobre ella sin miedo a ser observado. Akane contuvo la respiración un segundo comprendiendo que no solo ella había estado conteniéndose. Ranma parecía a punto de perder el control, jadeaba con los dientes apretados, con la sangre hirviendo y los dedos arrugados en puños.

Abrió sus piernas con un ímpetu que desconocía, con una fuerza que hasta el momento había contenido. Akane ahogó una exclamación al sentirle fuerte y duro, entrando en ella enfermo de pura necesidad. Ranma jadeó, aunque aquella muestra de debilidad terminó por convertirse en un gruñido gutural. La empujó con tanta rabia que ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo real por permanecer agarrada a su espalda, conteniendo sus gritos de placer cada vez que salía y volvía a entrar.

Sus manos agarraron con fuerza sus divinas caderas, llenas de él. Sintió la necesidad salvaje adueñarse de todo y tal y como había prometido, se dejó llevar.

La penetró sin reservas, sin contenerse lo más mínimo. Era salvaje y magnífico, entraba y salía entre espasmos y gritos que ninguno de los dos podía ni quería contener.

Estaban idos, completamente subyugados por un deseo desconocido. Entregados a sus instintos más primarios con una rabia sin razón. Suspiraron casi al unísono, dejándose vencer por el culmen de sus cuerpos, explotando en fuego y caliente pasión.

Con la cabeza completamente vacía, intentando recuperar el aliento, aún unidos de aquella forma pecaminosa se miraron a los ojos sabiendo que hablaban mejor callados que con palabras.

Ranma la besó dulce, saliendo al fin de ella con un deje de molestia. Akane se incorporó aún sin entender aquel arrebato, intentando encontrar sus ropas en el frío tatami. Eran como malditas bestias sin conocimiento, totalmente enloquecidos el uno por el otro.

—Esto debe contar mínimo como profanación —dijo ella abrochando su camisa, durante los últimos minutos lo único que había salido de su garganta eran gemidos y el nombre del chico, pronunciado una y otra vez cargando de lujuria.

—Sí… —continuó él, recuperándose del súbito ejercicio—. Disculpa, quizás estoy siendo un poco impulsivo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, así eres tu —concluyó agarrando sus pantalones y comenzando a enfundarse en ellos de nuevo—. Y hablando de eso… ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado antes?

Ranma pareció pensárselo unos instantes, también se puso en pie abrochando sus pantalones.

—Nada, sólo… a veces recuerdo cosas de mi pasado, me resulta confuso. Eso es todo.

Akane pareció cavilar su respuesta.

—Sí… a mi también me ocurre —seguía lloviendo sin tregua ni fin, la humedad del ambiente resultaba asfixiante—. Ranma, ¿puedo confiar en tí?

El chico la miró grave, la expresión de Akane había cambiado, sus labios parecían temblar antes las palabras impronunciables que necesitaba liberar. En contestación asintió, mirándola tan embelesado que sentía que podía matar y morir por ella.

—Tengo que hablar con una persona, una mujer.

El artista marcial tragó saliva, con la ligera intuición de que en realidad, ambos habían estado dando vueltas a la misma piedra, al mismo árbol. Dos niños perdidos en pos de una verdad oculta por sus padres.

—Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Ranko Saotome.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

Lamentablemente en esta ocasión me toca ser breve. No sé cuándo podré actualizar de nuevo este fic, cosa que sin duda haré, pero me temo que voy a empezar a espaciar un poco más los capítulos. Lo siento de veras, pero prometo que, al igual que todas mis historias, esta también la terminaré.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros hermosos comentarios, me disculpo de nuevo por no poder responderlos uno a uno, pero tened por seguro que los leo todos atentamente y con una sonrisa.

Gracias también a **Nodokita** , mi beta reader por su santísima paciencia.

Nos leemos pronto.

Muchos besos.

LUM.


	11. Fantasmas del pasado

**Ranma** **1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **Honor**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11: Fantasmas del pasado**

—Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Ranko Saotome.

Sus palabras le dieron de lleno en el pecho, se hincaron profundas en sus entrañas hasta hacerle sentir dolor real. Ella le conocía, ella le recordaba. Akane le estaba buscando.

Intentó que su expresión no le delatara, calmar su respiración y parecer indiferente, tuvo que dejar de mirarla pues la culpabilidad le carcomía.

—¿Quién es? —atinó a preguntar de forma aséptica.

—Es una amiga de la infancia —explicó a media voz—. Quizás ni siquiera me recuerda, pero necesito encontrarla, quizás ella sepa algo sobre…—. Dudó durante unos angustiantes segundos en los que Ranma tragó saliva—, la muerte de mi madre.

El chico se giró de golpe, mirándola espantado. En los ojos de Akane no había dudas ni miedo, solo una aplastante seguridad cargada de la más opresora angustia.

—¿Tu madre? —preguntó con miedo— ¿Pero no dijiste que fué un accidente?

—Sí, eso dije —contestó ella—. Aunque eso es sólo la mitad de la verdad. Mi padre me contó cosas terribles sobre Ranko y su familia, pero yo ya no soy una niña, y no tengo por qué creerle. Se ha equivocado otras veces.

Ranma entendió que la había subestimado desde el mismo principio. Akane no sólo era una chica que vivía con un cruento yugo impuesto por su padre, era mucho más, tenía peores problemas que ese. Su resolución tembló y durante un instante estuvo tentado de confesarlo todo. Decirle que la había engañado desde el principio, pero un temor que no había sentido antes se adueñó de sus decisiones.

Comprendió que tenía demasiado miedo a perderla, aunque eso significara vivir en una eterna mentira.

—¿Qué te dijo sobre mi? —preguntó con el temor atorado en su garganta.

—Dijo… —le miró pensativa—. Que tu estilo de lucha se parece demasiado al de los Saotome, que no podía ser casualidad. ¿Lo es? Dime, ¿se equivoca mi padre?

La lluvia había comenzado a ceder su intensidad, Ranma se sintió tan vil como estúpido mientras ella se quedaba allí, quieta, esperando una respuesta.

—No conozco a nadie llamado así —dijo finalmente, y Akane bajó la mirada. Sus hombros cayeron, pareció derrumbarse y volverse aún más pequeña en su estatura.

—Vaya, ¿de veras? Eres lo más cercano a una pista que he tenido hasta el momento, creí que quizás les conocías… que el señor Saotome te había dado clases o que practicaste con ellos. Que quizás te habían engañado o contratado para… —no terminó la frase, clavó sus ojos marrones en los azules del muchacho. La mirada de Ranma era febril, urgente.

—¿Akane?

Ella negó con la cabeza, haciendo que su encantadora melena se balanceara a los lados de su rostro.

—Es mejor así. Al menos ahora sé que eres sincero —sonrió lacónica—. Ha cesado la lluvia, volvamos a casa.

.

* * *

.

Cuando llegaron al dojô había anochecido. Por el camino no hubo chistes ni bromas, siquiera tímidas muestras de cariño. Cada uno caminó demasiado centrado en sus pensamientos.

Kasumi les esperaba con la cena lista, a ambos les sorprendió que aquella noche contaban con un invitado más a la mesa. Un empapado Ryoga les recibió ceñudo, al parecer su tienda de campaña no había soportado el terrible chaparrón y ahora tenía una gotera, por lo que fue amablemente acogido por la mayor de las Tendô por una noche.

Honestamente, Ranma seguía sin entender su presencia constante en aquel lugar. Durante la boda y en pleno ataque etílico había confesado sus sentimientos por la menor de las Tendô, pero finalmente no había hecho nada al respecto.

Y no es que Ranma se sintiera culpable por el pobre chico, aunque en cierta medida así era, si no que aquella especie de vigilancia, como un perro guardián distante no dejaba de escamarle.

Reflexionó sobre ello durante la cena, y tomó el valor de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas cuando finalmente se quedaran a solas.

Después del baño y mientras alistaban los futones para dormir, el chico de la trenza vio finalmente su oportunidad. Le encaró de buen humor, queriendo recuperar aquella atmósfera de familiaridad que sólo habían tenido borrachos.

—Sigues aquí —dijo como forma de romper el hielo, Ryoga suspiró de forma cansina y asintió en silencio.

—Sí, supongo... aunque quería hablar contigo sobre eso.

Sorprendentemente, Ranma no tuvo que decir una sola palabra antes de que el tema de conversación surgiera de forma natural.

—Estáis juntos, ¿no?

—¿Eh? —respondió nervioso, mientras sentía su corazón encabritarse acelerado.

—No soy idiota, dímelo de una vez. No vas a herir mis sentimientos —terminó burlón, esperando la estocada.

—B-bueno... sí —confesó el artista marcial, Ryoga soltó el aire que sostenían sus pulmones, perdiendo casi un par de centímetros de altura.

—Me pasa por cobarde —murmuró para sí mismo, parecía haber aceptado su derrota en aquella batalla mucho antes de haber tenido la oportunidad de librarla—. Ella me parecía tan débil, tan indefensa... y al final llegaste tú y te adelantaste. No te culpo, habría que estar loco para no intentarlo.

Ranma permaneció callado un instante, intentando hacerse con las riendas de la conversación.

—Lo siento, debería habértelo dicho. Ella también me gusta —confesó sincero, intentaba que sonara como una disculpa, pero en realidad no tenía porqué disculparse o avergonzarse. Ryoga no tenía nada que ver en su relación.

—¿Puedo confiártela, Ranma? —preguntó el chico con una sonrisa triste, haciendo que la parte superior de sus dientes mostraran apenas la punta de su prominente colmillo.

Con una ceremonia excesiva, sintiendo que el ambiente se volvía tenso por momentos, Ranma asintió.

—Yo la cuidaré —declaró firme, creyendo indudablemente en sus propias palabras—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Ryoga le miró de soslayo, quizás adivinando qué era aquello que tanto ansiaba saber.

—¿Cómo os conocisteis? Es decir... tú no apareciste aquí y retaste a Soun Tendô, ni viniste por ella en primer lugar. ¿Qué pasó entre vosotros dos?

El chico se mesó los cabellos y suspiró.

—Si Akane no te lo ha contado no creo que yo deba —respondió esquivo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —respondió Ranma confirmando sus temores. Entre ellos dos había ocurrido algo lo suficientemente importante como para que ninguno de los dos quisiera hablar al respecto.

—Lo que has oído. Ella tiene sus problemas, yo no soy nadie para contarlos.

—Ryoga no me jodas... —dijo entre dientes, sintiendo que le abandonaba la razón—. Ella me importa más que mi propia vida, no te atrevas a pensar que puedes ocultarlo —se acercó hasta él y le agarró de forma violenta por el cuello de la camisa.

—¡No puedo decírtelo!

—¿¡Os acostasteis!? —escupió, comprendiendo finalmente que estaba enloquecido de celos—. ¿Es eso?

—¿Qué? ¡No la he tocado un sólo cabello! —se quejó enrojeciendo hasta el tuétano.

—¿Entonces...?

Ryoga resopló y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—La encontré hace dos años, después de la competición regional de la zona de Ochiai llorando en un vestuario —dijo a regañadientes—. Yo ni siquiera había competido, me apunté pero como siempre, me perdí, y no llegué a tiempo. El estadio estaba casi vacío, y no sé cómo... la encontré.

Ranma sintió como sus manos se quedaban flojas, soltó el agarre que ejercía sobre el chico sin comprender qué le estaba contando.

—No me lo dijo, pero era obvio que... —apretó los puños, tensando los músculos y temblando por el esfuerzo de la contención—. Algo ocurrió, ¿entiendes? La llevé a casa y me quedé un tiempo, pero jamás volvimos a hablar de ello.

El chico de la trenza sentía un pitido en los oídos, escuchaba, pero a la vez no lo hacía. Tenía la sensación de ser una presencia ajena a su propio cuerpo, solo así se explicaba la sensación de evasión, de completa laxitud de sus miembros. Sintió la garganta seca, tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de pasar saliva.

—Qué —susurró quedo, entendiendo que hubiera preferido mil veces una breve historia de pasión entre ellos a lo que estaba insinuando. —Eso es imposible, ella es...

—...fuerte, sí —respondió Ryoga, igual de rendido a la evidencia—. Pero sigue siendo una mujer.

Ambos se miraron devorados por la misma fuerza sorda, el más cruel de los silencios. Las pupilas de Ranma se movían frenéticas dentro de sus iris, como si quisiera correr sin saber a dónde, necesitaba luchar, golpear. Necesitaba abrazarla inmediatamente.

—Tengo que hablar con ella —dijo caminando con pasos inestables hacia fuera de la habitación.

—No —negó Ryoga agarrándole del antebrazo de forma severa—. ¿Qué ganas con eso? Akane no te lo ha contado y ahora parece haberlo superado. No abras viejas heridas.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Aquí el único cínico eres tú. ¿Quieres hablar con ella para consolarla o sólo quieres confirmar tus miedos? Te recuerdo que fui yo el que estuvo allí, y ni siquiera sé qué le ocurrió. Así que tranquilízate, si quiere y confía en ti te lo contará tarde o temprano, ¿no crees?

—No pienso quedarme quieto si alguien se ha atrevido a... le voy a matar Ryoga, ¡averiguaré quién fué y te juro que le mataré! —bufó mientras sus puños se tensaban, se abrían y cerraban y su cabeza daba vueltas enferma.

—Maldita sea, ¡estás perdiendo el juicio! Vamos fuera o despertarás a toda la puta casa.

Y esta vez fue el chico del pañuelo amarillo quién le agarró de la pechera y tiró de él de forma violenta, obligándole a seguirlo por la ventana. Saltaron sobre el tejado y caminaron apenas un par de manzanas antes de dejarse caer sobre el techado de una casa cualquiera. Ambos respiraban de forma entrecortada y sobre sus cabezas se adivinaban las primeras estrellas.

Ranma se dejó caer pesado, sintiendo que las piernas no le respondían. Se miró las manos haciendo aún más evidente el temblor del que era preso. No sabía porqué se encontraba en aquel estado de ansiedad, si era miedo o puros nervios. Quizás de algo más salvaje y oscuro que todo eso.

Recordó el rechazo de Akane tras aquella primera vez, ambos ebrios en la boda, después de su más que torpe encuentro en su habitación. Ingenuamente pensó que era producto de su propio egoísmo, de su orgullo negándose a rendirse a él de forma flagrante. Quizás lo era, pero también había algo más.

Ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de su torpeza, de su brusquedad. Si tan sólo ella le hubiera dicho... si le hubiese contado... él jamás se habría atrevido a ponerle la mano encima, desde luego no como en la consulta del doctor y mucho menos de la forma depravada e incontenible que había tenido lugar sólo unas horas atrás.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sin importarle la presencia de Ryoga soltó un incontenible grito de impotencia. El chico a su lado no dijo nada, se sentó a su lado comprensivo.

Los minutos pasaron y en la noche solo se escuchaba el aullido de un perro lejano. Ranma alzó la cabeza al fin, intentando normalizar la respiración.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó, completamente perdido ante la evidencia—. ¿Qué hago?

Ryoga suspiró.

—Nada, intentar cuidarla... como intenté hacer yo. Aunque te advierto que no te lo pondrá fácil, es demasiado orgullosa.

—¿Cómo lo has soportado, Ryoga? Yo... siento que voy a enloquecer por momentos.

—Tendrás que ser más maduro que eso —respondió dando a entender su punto.

Continuaron allí durante horas, hasta que el sueño les venció y de mutuo acuerdo decidieron dormir algo antes del alba.

.

* * *

.

Ryoga se marchó a la mañana siguiente. Se despidieron de forma lacónica, con el mutuo convencimiento de que no se verían en mucho tiempo.

También se despidió de Akane de manera más íntima. Ranma no se metió, bajó la cabeza demasiado obnubilado, con un peso en el estómago que pensaba que ya no se iría por el resto de su vida.

A los nuevos descubrimientos sobre la vida de Akane se sumaba el hecho de haberle mentido todo el tiempo. Él que internamente tanto se felicitaba por su faceta protectora. Si la mentira continuaba la destrozaría, y no podría perdonárselo jamás.

¿Era lícito lo que le estaba haciendo con tal de seguir los preceptos de su padre? Comprendió que se estaba convirtiendo en un reflejo de su propio progenitor: un mentiroso, un aprovechado.

Le dolía hasta mirarla. Se encontraba tan descompuesto que ya no sabía si la verdad podría borrar el rastro de la mentira, ¿serviría de algo ser sincero, o por el contrario, la perdería para siempre?

Pero siquiera le dio tiempo a meditar aquello, pues la alegre pareja de recién casados estaba de visita esa misma tarde, y por la significativa mirada que le dirigió el doctor supo que, sin duda, esta vez sí le traía información fiable.

Se vieron a escondidas detrás de la casa, cuando la tarde comenzaba a dar paso a la noche y el cielo se mantenía de un color gris claro.

—¿Conoces la empresa de prestamistas Aokiri? —dijo Tofu sin miramientos, y Ranma negó con la cabeza, cruzado de brazos—. No sé de qué forma, pero creo que tienen algo que ver con la desaparición de tu madre.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó desconfiado.

—Es una... "empresa" famosa en el barrio, no está regentada por buenas personas.

—Hablamos de la yakuza —concluyó el chico con un revoltijo en el estómago.

—Sí, algunas de las personas mayores dicen que les vieron rondando el lugar días después.

—Aokiri... —reflexionó en el nombre, antes de recordar casi de pasada que ese era el nombre y el anagrama que estaba grabada en una de las muchas cartas que tenía escondidas su padre—. ¿Sabes dónde están sus oficinas?

.

* * *

.

Al final todo siempre se reducía a lo mismo, el maldito dinero.

El dinero movía el mundo, y siempre estaba en las manos de quien menos parecía merecerlo. Esa gente se dedicaba a los préstamos a intereses cuasi pornográficos, al chantaje, a la extorsión y a los negocios de pachinko.

Obviamente siempre era mejor estar alejado de la yakuza, pero se había propuesto seguir hasta el final.

Hinchando el pecho y apretando los puños para armarse de coraje caminó resuelto hacia aquella oficina cuyo aspecto impoluto no engañaba a nadie, siquiera a la policía que se dedicaba a hacer la vista gorda.

En su chaqueta guardaba algunos de los últimos recibos, y más preguntas que respuestas. Esperó pacientemente hasta que una señorita le condujo amablemente hasta la mesa de un "asesor", un tipo con corbata y piel cetrina, que fumaba sin vergüenza alguna en su escritorio. A la derecha un vaso hasta arriba de colillas y a la izquierda un montón de papeles, algunos con restos de ceniza.

Ranma tomó asiento mientras los ojos oscuros como canicas de aquel tipo se fijaban en él y apuraba su cigarrillo.

—¿Qué buscas, chico? —preguntó grosero, como si oliese a la legua las segundas intenciones. El artista marcial irguió la espalda en su silla.

—Encontré estas facturas en mi casa, creo que son suyas —dijo tendiéndole alguno de los sobres que había conseguido reunir.

El tipo los tomó con sus dedos amarillentos de nicotina, los abrió y leyó a vista de pájaro.

—Es una gestión por un seguro de vida.

—¿Trabajais con seguros? —preguntó el chico alzando una ceja.

—Tenemos muchos negocios.

—¿A quién pertenecía?

—Vamos a ver… —el tipo encorbatado se levantó y miró en un grueso archivador, bien parecía que el equipo informático sobre su mesa era simplemente decorativo. —Nodoka Saotome, el preceptor es su marido, Genma Saotome.

Ranma torció el gesto, era lo que se temía.

—Soy su hijo, Ranma Saotome, ¿no debería saber algo? Al fin y al cabo soy el heredero legal.

—Son asuntos de familia chico, habla con tu padre y no me metas en líos. Estoy ocupado —se excusó pobremente, dando carpetazo al asunto.

—¿Quién firmó ese seguro?¿Y cuántos años quedan para amortizarlo? Al menos me podrá decir eso.

—Deja ya de hacer preguntas —Le echó con paños destemplados.

—Oiga, esto para mí es cuestión de vida o muerte —dió un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa, sabiéndose de nuevo sin opciones, en un callejón sin salida. —¿Qué es lo que quiere?¿Más dinero?¿Un soborno?

—Creo que no tienes ni idea de con quién te la estás jugando… —le amenazó, mirándole fijamente con sus pequeños y rasgados ojos, apagando el cigarrillo casi extinguido entre sus dedos.

—No tengo nada que perder —le mantuvo la mirada, sabiéndose imparable.

El viejo hombre suspiró. Sólo quería otro cigarrillo y quizás un buen vaso de licor. Se masajeó las sienes comprendiendo que ese chico sería peor que un mal dolor de cabeza, un maldito grano en el culo.

Echó la silla hacia atrás y se balanceó unos segundos en el respaldo, aguantando aquella mirada del color de las aguas profundas del mar. Chasqueó los dientes y se levantó de nuevo, esta vez ausentandose de su puesto. Tardó unos minutos en regresar y cuando lo hizo soltó una carpeta de color marrón, envejecida y con olor a moho sobre la mesa.

—No has estado aquí, ¿entendido? Y yo no te he dado esto.

Ranma tragó saliva y tomó la carpeta antes de que el hombre pudiera arrepentirse, hizo una breve inclinación con la cabeza y salió a toda prisa de aquella oficina.

.

* * *

.

Apenas caminó una veintena de metros antes de que sus nerviosos dedos decidieran dar descanso a su apabullados pensamientos. Abrió la carpeta y apoyó la espalda contra la pared de ladrillo que acompañaba la vereda.

Lo sabía, su intuición se lo había susurrado al oído pero se negaba a creerlo. Su padre era un cerdo mentiroso. Arrugó en su mano aquel papelajo donde había escrito a mano una dirección y el nombre de soltera de su madre. Su gesto mudó a uno de absoluta angustia. Le temblaban las piernas al pensar que quizás a escasos kilómetros encontrara por fin las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

.

* * *

.

Todo el enfado pareció disiparse cuando se encontró ante el gigantesco jardín salvaguardado por inmensas vallas de acero forjado. El cartel exterior no dejaba lugar a dudas.

"Hospital psiquiátrico de Setagaya"

No le costó encontrar el timbre, a uno de los laterales de la puerta había un pequeño comunicador. Lo pulsó reticente, esperando una contestación durante instantes que se le hicieron eternos.

—Hospital de Setagaya — contestó una voz femenina, aséptica.

—H-Hola —respondió el chico sin poder evitar un leve tartamudeo—. Soy familiar de una paciente, querría saber si puedo verla.

—¿Nombre de la paciente?

—¡Ah! Eh… Nodoka Tsunemori.

No recibió contestación, en su lugar escuchó un timbre metálico que indicaba la apertura de la puerta. Se dió prisa en entrar al recinto y avanzó admirado por el bonito jardín, por el que algunas personas parecían pasear, pintar o simplemente contemplar los árboles. Cuando llegó a la puerta principal se percató de que estaba sudando, se limpió las palmas de las manos en la tela del pantalón, no, no sólo estaba sudando. Temblaba.

La recepción estaba presidida por un largo y alto mostrador, al otro lado una mujer de mediana edad le miró por encima de sus gafas.

—Dijiste que venías a ver a Nodoka Tsunemori —le interrogó sin compasión, y Ranma tragó saliva.

—Sí, eso es —se reafirmó intentando que en su voz no transluciera su estado de alteración total.

—¿Eres familiar?

—Soy su hijo, Ranma —aclaró amedrentado.

La mujer le miró lentamente, de arriba a abajo, recorriéndole con un gesto desaprobatorio.

—No ha venido nadie preguntando por ella en años.

El chico apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Puedo verla?

La mujer tomó el teléfono sin quitarle la vista de encima. Intercambió algunas frases cortas con la persona al otro lado de la línea y cuando colgó continuó mirándole con esa cara llena de profundo desagrado.

—Por el pasillo de la izquierda, toma el ascensor a la segunda planta.

Ranma inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y obedeció en el acto.

De alguna forma entendía esa actitud, si su madre estaba allí eso significaba que bien podía llevar quince años encerrada, en la más absoluta de las soledades sin un solo pariente o persona que siquiera la echara en falta. Era imperdonable.

Subió raudo y en la puerta del ascensor salió a recibirle otra mujer, delgada y con el uniforme reglamentario del personal sanitario.

—¿Eres Ranma? —preguntó a quemarropa, con los ojos llenos de brillos que denotaban un especial y genuino interés.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Vaaaaaya, qué te parece. Siempre pensé que no existías —contestó ella, de nuevo recorriéndole con la vista en un gesto tan interesado como desagradable. —A veces habla de ti, aunque con el paso de los años… en fin, será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo. No quiero entrometerme en tan esperada reunión familiar. —esto último lo dijo con evidente molestia, echándole en cara sin disimulo alguno su injustificable ausencia.

Y cuando Ranma pensaba que todas esas personas ya no podían hacerle sentir peor, la vio. Tan sola, tan desamparada. Junto a uno de los grandes ventanales del largo pasillo había una mujer sentada en una silla de ruedas, tan delgada y pálida que parecía un esqueleto, como si sobre los huesos hubiesen posado una fina tela blanquecina que hacía las veces de piel.

Su gesto ausente iba acompañado de una neblina que cubría sus ojos, otrora vivos y del color de las aguas, ahora apagados y vacíos. Ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, pero Ranma supo sin lugar a dudas que estaba frente a ella. Acababa de encontrar a su madre.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó con voz trémula, intentando tragar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, la congoja que agarraba ardiente su garganta. Se agachó junto a ella intentando captar la atención de sus ojos. —Mamá… soy yo, Ranma.

—Ranma… —repitió ella por inercia, con la vista aún fija en un punto lejano y vacío del cielo—. Ranma no debes jugar a las peleas delante de tu padre.—dijo ida, y aquello fue la confirmación de sus peores temores, el chico se llevó una mano al rostro mientras las lágrimas traidoras surcaban sus mejillas y sentía cómo se astillaba por dentro.

Tantos años creyéndola muerta, tanto tiempo viviendo una mentira.

—Mamá —susurró roto, agarrando su huesuda y fría mano. Ella ni siquiera le miró, permaneció ausente, como si la persona que le hablaba en realidad no estuviera allí. Consumida por los años y la pena, enferma en lo más profundo de su ser.

Dió una fuerte bocanada, intentando hacer llegar a sus pulmones el aire en una inspiración agónica que pareció un quejido. Solo entonces Ranma se percató de la botella de oxígeno y el fino tubo que se enterraba en sus fosas nasales. Como una cuerda que la mantenía atada a aquella vida miserable en la que parecía haber perdido todo, hasta a sí misma.

Apenas unos minutos le bastaron para comprender que, aunque viva, su madre había muerto. De ella no quedaba más que la carcasa que contenía difusos recuerdos de años de abandono, de momentos fugaces. Con suerte alguno feliz.

El chico tragó saliva, sabiendo que el día que encontrara a su padre iba a golpearlo hasta la muerte. Era tal la rabia que sentía que el temblor de sus manos llegó hasta lo profundo de los huesos. Ese hombre, ese ser que le había alejado de ella, haciéndole creer que había muerto. ¿Lo hizo por venganza?¿Quizás por dinero? Al fin y al cabo se había asociado con la yakuza, fingiendo una muerte para así estafar a un seguro por una muy cuantiosa cantidad.

Quizás sólo la había usado, desde el principio. Primero para tener un hijo, y después, cuando ya no le servía, para poder vivir cómodamente con el importe del seguro.

Ruin y mezquino eran palabras que se quedaban muy cortas para definir a Genma Saotome.

—Mamá, estoy aquí. Voy a sacarte de este sitio —declaró agarrando con fuerza su mano, intentando imprimirle la determinación que sentía arder en su pecho.

—Ya que estás aquí, ¿porqué no la llevas a dar un paseo por el jardín? La cena no es hasta dentro de una hora —le dijo una de las sanitarias que transitaban el pasillo. Y Ranma se sintió idiota, porque entendió que ese era el único lugar al que podría llevarla. A un paseo por el jardín. No tenía casa, no tenía dinero, no tenía forma alguna de cuidarla adecuadamente. Se sintió de nuevo inútil. Eso es lo que era, un inútil crónico.

Empujó la silla de ruedas con la bala de oxígeno y tomó el ascensor. Nodoka balbuceaba palabras sin demasiado sentido, perdida en las neblinas del pasado. Ranma tuvo que tragarse sus lágrimas para poder ver por donde pisaba.

Pasearon unos minutos, agradables y tranquilos, en una falsa burbuja de tranquilidad. Ella podía haber olvidado quién era, pero él no lo olvidaría jamás. Cuando comenzaba a anochecer la regresó a su cuarto, a pesar de todo aquel hospital no parecía un mal lugar.

—Mamá, espérame. Voy a conseguir un buen trabajo y te sacaré de aquí. Conseguiré mejores médicos… y mataré a papá por haberte hecho esto —repitió en voz baja, una promesa susurrada en sus oídos que pasó inerte por el pensamiento de la mujer.

—Saya —contestó en su lugar, y su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de dolor. Comenzó a llorar mientras hipaba, provocando horribles sonidos por la falta de oxígeno. —¡Saya!

—¡Mamá! —exclamó el chico asustado, y apenas unos segundos después entró en tropel parte del equipo médico. Iban preparados, una mujer agarró fuerte el brazo de Nodoka mientras otra le inyectaba un calmante de forma eficiente. El chico miró la escena ajeno, con los ojos desorbitados entendiendo que debía ser habitual, pero eso no lo hacía menos perturbador. Había algo que estaba profundamente mal.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo, queriendo volverse invisible, materializarse con la pared. Finalmente el sedante hizo efecto y Nodoka se quedó aún más lívida de lo que ya era, prácticamente tirada en la silla de ruedas como una marioneta sin hilos.

—Creo que por hoy es suficiente, han sido demasiadas emociones para ella —le dijo una de las enfermeras, y Ranma estuvo de acuerdo. Se despidió susurrándole la promesa de regresar pronto, salió de la clínica aún más asustado de lo que había entrado.

Le temblaba la mandíbula. Sentía sus dientes castañear ante el miedo que le provocaban sus propias decisiones. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer?

.

* * *

.

Se había pasado todo el camino hacia el dojô pensando, dándole vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza a sus siguientes pasos. No podía dejar a su madre en aquel lugar… su objetivo actual distaba un mundo del que le había llevado a la concurrida ciudad de Tokio.

Y no solo eso había cambiado. De estar solo ahora había dos personas que le necesitaban, dos mujeres a las que había prometido proteger. Con toda la rabia que era capaz de soportar se dijo a sí mismo que no podía, era imposible seguir con su mentira. Debía poner fin a su mascarada para así poner sus asuntos en orden. Y ahora mismo quién más le necesitaba era su madre, postrada, amnésica, tan débil que ya apenas podía revolverse contra su propia y enferma mente.

En su corazón ya no había lugar para ese odio enfermizo que tanto esmero puso su padre en transmitirle por los Tendô. Ahora todo parecía irreal, sin importancia. Todo su enfado, su empeño en conseguir aquella maldita y estúpida técnica ancestral había quedado a un lado. Debía hacer de tripas corazón y enfrentarse a Akane.

Llegó tarde, tanto que la familia ya se había acostado. Encontró en la cocina algo de comida, primorosamente preparada y tapada para cuando regresara. Kasumi siempre pensaba en todo, pero Ranma tenía revuelto el estómago.

Caminó hacia su cuarto y no le llevó más de diez minutos meter todas sus pertenencias en su mochila de viaje. Después salió de la casa y con sigilo la dejó junto a la puerta. No iba a irse sin más, no sin darle una explicación. Debía verla una última vez.

Saltó hasta su ventana y dió un par de golpes en el cristal. Esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad. Akane abrió la ventana con expresión somnolienta y el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Ranma?¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó mientras se rascaba los ojos de manera adorable.

—¿Puedes salir? —respondió él con voz grave, más serio de lo que le había visto jamás. Ella asintió entendido que algo había pasado, tomó una gruesa chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros. Se subió al escritorio y encontró la mano del chico tomando fuerte la suya, agarrándola impaciente y desesperado por el contacto.

Akane se dejó llevar, se agarró fuerte a su cuello y el luchador tomó sin dificultad su figura, saltando desde el alféizar de la ventana hasta posarse sobre la hierba del jardín con una habilidad prodigiosa.

—Vamos al dojô, aquí hace frío. —dijo él sin soltarla, cargándola decidido hacia la construcción de madera. Akane siquiera protestó, tragó saliva y sintió agarrándose aún más fuerte a él; como si en el fondo de su corazón ya hubiera entendido lo que Ranma debía decirle de forma tan urgente como para despertarla en mitad de la noche.

Corrieron las pesadas puertas y encendieron la luz. Él la dejó en el suelo, y ella se giró llena de preguntas, con sus finos pies descalzos y agarrándose con fuerza la chaqueta.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó inquieta, y el chico sintió como toda su determinación se hacía trizas. Apartó la mirada incapaz de hacerle frente.

—Debo irme.

Pasaron unos segundos de voraz y oscuro silencio.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella con voz de cristal, tan fina y temblorosa que hasta él mismo se sintió flaquear.

—Hay algo que debo hacer, no puedo seguir aquí —contestó de corrido, como si así fuera menos doloroso.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Yo… no he sido del todo sincero contigo, Akane. —tragó saliva y alzó la vista, intentando poner en orden sus palabras a la vez que sus pensamientos—. Pero cuando consiga arreglarlo te prometo que volveré por ti, y te lo contaré todo.

Y para su mortificación tuvo que contemplar su rostro pálido y consternado. Sus ojos secos le miraron tónitos.

—Me estás dejando —No lo preguntó, más bien lo aseveró tan impactada que apenas y podía creerlo, Ranma se llenó de rabia y vergüenza.

—¡No! Escucha, es complicado, ni yo mismo sé muy bien lo que está pasando pero tienes que creerme. Voy a volver.

Akane dejó caer el rostro y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, por un momento Ranma se espantó al pensar que estaba llorando, dio un decidido paso hacia ella y agarró sus brazos, prácticamente inmovilizándola con sus poderosas manos. El sonido era cada vez más alto, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era llanto.

La irónica risa de la chica le golpeó de lleno, se apartó de ella confuso.

—Soy una idiota —dijo ella con una sonrisa extraña—. Te debe haber resultado muy divertido todo esto. Venir aquí y fingir que yo te importaba algo, he de admitir que has sido listo. Has sabido engañarme a la perfección.

—¡Akane! —exclamó espantado, comprendiendo los oscuros pensamientos de la chica.

—¡No te atrevas a decir mi nombre, desgraciado! —explotó ella señalándole acusadora—. ¿Te retó alguien a intentar meterte en mis bragas o lo hiciste de motu propio? Eres un cabrón sin corazón. Pero te lo agradezco, ahora ya me queda claro que no hay un maldito hombre decente en el mundo.

Y reteniendo como podía las lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos de color avellana salió a la carrera del dojô con la intención clara de no volverle a ver, pero Ranma no dudó un segundo en agarrar su brazo, desesperado por el rumbo de su conversación.

—No lo estás entendiendo, deja que te lo expli…

Sintió el tortazo en mitad de la cara con una velocidad ajena a la lógica. La soltó por puro instinto y pestañeó intentando recomponerse, pero cuando quiso volver a agarrarla ya era tarde.

—¡Akane! —gritó desesperado a la par que la puerta de la casa azotaba sobre sus goznes, replicando el tortazo. Y se quedó quieto, con el alma rota y la boca seca pensando en que no había forma de que aquella conversación hubiese salido peor.

Salió del dojô y miró hacia la ventana, aún abierta. ¿Debía intentar que comprendiera? ¿O la verdad resultaría el fin definitivo?

—Voy a volver, ¿me oyes? —declaró en voz alta—. Volveré y entonces…

La ventana de Akane se cerró de golpe. Ranma apretó los puños y la mandíbula, tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente. Ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de continuar con aquella conversación.

Tomó la mochila que había dejado junto a la puerta y salió de aquel lugar que durante tan breve tiempo había considerado su hogar.

.

* * *

.

 **Lo primero** ,

hola de nuevo queridas lectoras, y muchas gracias por seguir aquí.

Me encanta escribir, y hubo momentos en los que pensé que quizás ya había pasado mi momento, que se habían acabado para mí los días del "tac-tac-tac" de mis dedos sobre el teclado y la sonrisa al terminar un capítulo. Pero obvio que la rutina vuelve, y finalmente he podido regresar. Oh no, no os preocupéis, no me ha pasado nada malo, ¡todo lo contrario! Es sólo que mi preciosa familia me ha tenido muy ocupada.

Lo que os quiero decir es que me gusta tanto escribir que no quiero volver a ausentarme nunca más. Gracias por vuestros preciosos comentarios, los leía una y otra vez mientras contestaba adolorida "ya see, ya seee... yo también quiero actualizar". Como sea gracias a los que seguís por aquí, espero que no se os haya olvidado este pequeño fic, aunque os confieso que yo tuve que releerlo para poder continuarlo. Y si la misma autora está así no me puedo imaginar a las lectoras tras un año entero de ausencia.

Por supuesto una mención muy especial a mi queridisima _betareader_ **Nodokita** , que tantisimo me ha ayudado y continua haciendolo.

Paso a contestar los comentarios del capítulo 10:

 **Minue** (¿Lo de Nodoka y saya es menos fuerte de lo que esperabas? vaya, a saber qué imaginabas XDD. Creo que Ranma se muere por ser sincero con ella, pero después de tanto tiempo le cuesta encontrar las palabras), **bustamantekayla** (me alegra haberte sorprendido), **alezi monela** (Si llevas todos los días entrando para la actualización lo lamento muchísimo, gracias mil por tu paciencia. No lo considero un fic "transgresor" en ese aspecto, pero me alegro que remueva un poco nuestras consciencias y haga que nos planteemos cosas acerca del amor y la tolerancia. Y sobre su relación... bueno, es complicada? jajaja), **Chiqui09** (Ya viste que Ranma tiene muchos problemas, a veces creo que demasiados...), **Silvia PB** (Muchas gracias por confiar en mi regreso. Ya ves que cumplí- con un año de retraso-. No sorprendo a nadie si digo que Akane es el personaje más complejo de todo este fic), **Shojoranko** (Querida amiga, mientras yo estuve de descanso tu escribiste muchísimo. Voy a intentar sacar tiempo y ponerme al día con tus fics, pero quiero que sepas que me encanta como escribes. Gracias por seguir ahí), **kromalex** ("sacarla del estadio" me encanta como metáfora. la trama a partir de aquí como podrás ver se ensombrece tanto que se vuelve casi negra...), **Carol Fvargas** (Gracias a ti por leer querida Carol, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado), **Alezi Monela** (ya veo que dejaste dos comentarios, ¿pues yo te dejo también dos? jaja. Ya somos dos las que escribimos desde la clandestinidad del trabajo. De hecho el trabajo es de los pocos lugares donde ahora puedo escribir. Es cierto lo que dices, oculto a Akane completamente a propósito a la espera de que ella también pueda contar su parte de la historia, quizás un poco más adelante), **xandryx** (Me hace sentir dichosa y afortunada el poder transmitir tantas emociones con mis historias. Oh si, Akane la pobre tiene mil cosas en las que pensar), **Guest** (thank you for reading, and yes, is a chance, but maybe he isn't ready), **Ranma84** (muchas gracias), **Redfox** (Todo este fic es romance prohibido y dañino, si ya me conoces, AMO el drama. Pero si estás aquí es porque tu también jajajaja), **nichegomez** (Siento decir que esta capítulo tardó aún más de lo que imaginaba, pero me alegra mucho saber que te gustó tanto el anterior. Ahora llegan de nuevo emociones fuertes), **belldandi17** (muchísimas gracias, espero no haber perdido práctica), **rankane** (Ellas sufrieron mucho, eso es cierto. Y los otros dos son pura llama. Siento haber tardado tanto...), **Guest** (de nuevo siento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar. para saber eso tendrás que esperar...), **paulayjoaqui** (Oh, te sorprendí! me alegra saberlo, yo pensaba que más o menos lo había dejado caer antes, jajaja), **akane** - **kun19** (Gracias por esperar), **Lenna0813** (supongo que ellos no pueden comenzar nada "al uso" al no ser ellos tampoco muy normales. Y sí, de veras que lo voy a terminar, ya estoy en ello al 100%), **Agatha** (Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Sí, todo en mi vida está bien, pero me tuvo súper ocupada. Como ya dije será un fic largo, estamos como a la mitad o un poco más), **nancyricoleon** (espero que sigas manteniendo tu interés), **Saritanimelove** (no tendrás que esperar mucho para saber eso. Me alegra que te gustara esa parte, a mi también me gusta mucho, y la parte del templo sí, puro a ti por esperar ), **Karenpin91** (es una parte importante del fic y supongo que puede incomodar, aún así espero que le des una oportunidad), **Dulcecito311** (Me alegra que te gustada el capítulo, Akane tiene muchos secretos, algunos quedarán aclarados pronto, y otros no. A mí también me gusta mostrarle sin reservas, aunque me lo permita pocas veces...), **Tieve** (Ooooh, you made all the important questions! Congratulations), **Caro** (Oh si, ya te digo que viene el drama), **tegomitsu** (ya viste que tardé bastante, lo siento por eso. Y temo haber sembrado aún más preguntas), **Llek BM** (Creo que hay mucha gente que esperaba algun lío entre los padres aún peor, jajaja. Gracias por esperar. Bueno, el nombre del fic no es "Honor" por nada, creo que es un término tan ambiguo como representativo de ciertas culturas), **mimato** **bombon kou** (tranquila, lo entiendo perfectamente. A mi también me da flojera dejar reviews a las mil de la mañana, pero aún así lo hiciste. Mil gracias), **Revontuli Amin** (las mentiras, siempre son las mentiras las que terminan por echarlo todo a perder. Oh, esa canción me encanta! Espero que te gustara Crisantemo), **Akai27** (El capítulo anterior fue bien caliente, siento que este sea como un jarro de agua fría. Ya ves que sí que fue mucho tiempo, lo lamento muchísimo.), **JHO** (Gracias a ti por seguir siempre ahí, leyéndome. No te creas, este fic me cuesta), **azzulaprincess** (Gracias por leer, siento la espera), **Vernica** (No creas, a veces yo misma lo veo todo tan enredado que no sé ni por dónde comenzar a tirar... y ahora que se acerca el desenlace me pongo a temblar. A mí también me gusta mucho el género AU, estoy muy cómoda en él.), **Ishy-24** (Ah si, cuando pongo clasificación M no es por nada, jajaja. En un par de capítulos más quedará casi todo resuelto... casi), KattytoNebel (Esto va a explotar por muchos sitios, sí), **camyg64** (yo siempre he pensado que Rumiko fue un poco revolucionaria, porque habló de muchas cosas importantes desde una perspectiva humorística. Besos para Argentina), **Luna Akane** (como ya he dicho en comentarios anteriores, Akane es muy compleja a muchos niveles), **Aimi Tendo** (perdón por tan larga espera), **Lila** (Muchísimas gracias, finalmente sí que os torturé... tus suposiciones están bien fundadas), **Guest** (Saludos también para Perú, un buen compañero de trabajo es de allá y siempre me trae regalos artesanales preciosos cada vez que va de vacaciones 3. Veo que me sigues desde hace mucho, mil gracias), **A.R Tendo** (sí, en el capítulo anterior subieron unos grados...), **BunnyTsukino18** (Gracias, lamento la espera), **JHO** (Te la volviste a leer? wow, eso me hace sentir muy responsable de poder responder correctamente a tus expectativas, prometo esforzarme), **akanitacuri** (Ya ves que la actualización se tardó, lo siento), **Guest** (nunca me olvidé...), **FlynnChan** (ya está aqui! ya llegó!), **Gayco** (Gracias, claro que la terminaré), **Clara TR** (jajaja, tanto no creo que sea, pero me alegra que te guste), **tegomitsu** (muchas gracias por tu interés, me encuentro perfectamente y aquí está la esperada actualización), **Arabella Li** (muchas gracias, los acontecimientos se empiezan a suceder muy rápido), Guest (muchísimas gracias por leer), Saritanimelove (Si la lees de seguido lo mismo hasta encuentras algunos detalles que dejé por ahí a propósito, jeje), **Anitha 56** (Ay no, dejaste este comentario en navidad... me muero de la vergüenza, disculpa la demora), **darymontillato** (siiii, estoy aquí, no me ha pasado nada. La vida que me tiene loca), **Maryconchita** (Muchas gracias, no tardaré tanto en siguientes capítulos), **Guest** (Cuando escribo lemon siempre temo no encontrar el equilibrio entre la pasión cruda y lo vulgar. Supongo que la balanza se tambalea de un lado y al otro, finalmente me conformo con que me guste a mi U. Besos para México ), **mdberry** (Jajaj, un poco de presión sí que noté. Espero que te gustara la actualización).

Uuuuuuuf, creo que me pasé más rato pidiendo disculpas que escribiendo, y lo digo completamente en serio.

En este capítulo pasan algunas cosas importantes, pero os garantizo que el que viene fuerte es el siguiente. Dadme unos días para corregir, repasar y subirlo. De nuevo siento mucho la demora y gracias por esperar.

Nos leemos pronto (esta vez de verdad).

LUM


	12. La verdad

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **Honor**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12: La verdad**

Ranma Saotome no era un pusilánime. La mayor parte de su vida había transcurrido en la más estricta austeridad, siendo él mismo responsable de su manutención desde una tierna edad.

Cazaba, recolectaba y hacía pequeños trabajos para los aldeanos de los pueblos cercanos. Y entrenaba duro. A diario. Por eso, el regresar a su incómoda rutina donde nadie le preparaba la comida, donde tenía que lavar su ropa en lavanderías, trabajar de madrugada hasta la noche y, al llegar a casa conformarse con un triste bote de ramen instantáneo no le resultó tan difícil.

La rutina y el trabajo extenuante mantenían su cabeza ocupada, centrada en su objetivo y lejos del profundo hueco que sentía en sus entrañas.

Era cierto que regresar a la precariedad no le había resultado demasiado complicado, pero no podía decir lo mismo del terrible daño que le hacía su ausencia. La echaba tanto de menos que pensaba enloquecer por momentos. Muchas veces estaba tentado de cometer la locura de regresar al dojô, aunque fuera para verla un instante, pero apretaba los dientes y seguía trabajando.

Eso era lo peor que podía hacer, el mayor error a cometer en aquel momento. Tenía un objetivo, uno noble al fin, un deber que no le generaba culpa ni remordimientos. Y por más que ansiara su calor cuando caía rendido en su solitario futón, entendía que ella quizás no quisiera volver a verle. Y no podía culparla.

Se había instalado en la vieja y desvencijada casa de su infancia. No se sentía especialmente orgulloso de ello. Limpió a fondo cada uno de sus mohosos rincones, desatrancó la puerta principal y cambió la cerradura. Hasta habló con las empresas de suministros para ponerlo todo en orden. Por suerte sus documentos de identidad falsificados no levantaban sospechas, y podía labrarse una vida con su nuevo apellido sin que le persiguieran los cobradores. Compró apenas lo necesario para sobrevivir: un futon de segunda mano y un calefactor eléctrico. Las primeras semanas habían sido especialmente duras, hasta que le llegó el primer cheque y pudo empezar a vivir con dignidad.

Había conseguido un empleo en la construcción, por suerte la empresa pagaba de maravilla cada una de las horas extras, y él era un trabajador muy aplicado.

Cuando sus compañeros terminaban la jornada Ranma continuaba al menos otras dos horas, cosa que sus empleadores agradecían. Después tenía un segundo empleo, este en horario nocturno, que la mayor parte de las veces consistía en señalización de calles.

Pero aún así y después de unos pocos cálculos, descubrió con estupor que le faltaba mucho más dinero del que pensaba en un principio. Ni con un año completo de sueldo conseguiría juntar lo suficiente para llevarse a su madre a otro lugar. Por no hablar de contratar médicos o siquiera un psicólogo que consiguiera traer su cordura de vuelta. Estaba claro que sólo con su sudor jamás conseguiría huir de la miseria.

Se frustró, apretó los puños y siguió trabajando. No importaba cuánto tardara, debía conseguirlo a toda costa. Durante semanas siquiera se acordó de entrenar, era como si su vida hasta el momento hubiera sido una farsa, el show de otra persona. Dejó de ser un artista marcial de forma tan súbita que pareció no darse cuenta, hasta el instante que entre el agotamiento y la frustración se encontró dando puñetazos sin control a una de las paredes de hormigón de la obra durante otra extenuante jornada.

Miró sus nudillos sanguinolentos, los estudió sintiendo cómo se resquebrajaba su propia cordura, ¿acabaría igual que su madre? Los secó desdeñoso sobre su camisa y decidió que toda aquella fuerza y rabia llevaban demasiado tiempo bullendo en su interior. Debía dejarlas salir.

Aquel día no hizo horas extras, buscó el gimnasio más destartalado del barrio y pagó una pequeña cuota para que le dejaran golpear un saco durante unas horas. Lamentablemente lo destrozó en minutos. Pero antes de que la tomara con un segundo saco el responsable del gimnasio se le acercó serio, y con tono confidencial le citó en horario nocturno en aquel mismo lugar.

Ranma sabía de la existencia de las peleas clandestinas, pero jamás se había planteado hasta qué punto podrían resultar lucrativas. No le costó más de una noche averiguarlo.

Acudió puntual a la cita y el dueño del gimnasio le condujo hacia una nave industrial, en las afueras de la ciudad. En un espacio acomodado con gradas y un gran ring en el centro se reunía la peor calaña de la zona. El ambiente estaba caldeado, se hacían apuestas y se bebía alcohol a espuertas. También se comerciaban drogas y armas. Las densas nubes de humo de tabaco se mezclaba con los gritos de ánimo y abucheos dirigidos a dos hombres que parecían luchar hasta el coma, ensangrentados y tambaleantes.

Ranma evaluó el lugar de forma crítica, así como anestesiado, como si le costara discernir entre lo que estaba bien y mal. Su juicio, alterado por los últimos acontecimientos no le supo advertir del peligro, él solo vio una oportunidad. El dueño del gimnasio le escribió una cifra en un papel, con más ceros de los que había visto juntos en toda su vida. Comprendió que sus días como trabajador asalariado acababan de concluir, y de alguna forma sintió alivio. Compadeció al pobre iluso que le enfrentara aquella noche, pues había acumulado tanta ira que sentía la necesidad real de golpear a alguien sin compasión.

No fue tan fácil como pensó en un principio pero aún así ganó sin más complicaciones que una ceja rota y un feo moretón en un ojo. Las ovaciones le hicieron sentirse vivo, y entre el sudor y la sangre derramada escuchó el rápido latir de su corazón, recordándole quién era, quién seguía siendo. Y susurrándole que no tenía a dónde huir, que sus demonios crecían a pasos agigantados adueñándose de sus pensamientos y su razón.

Aquella fue la primera de muchas noches en las que regresó a su casa con la cabeza vacía y los bolsillos llenos.

.

* * *

.

Esa noche las gradas se encontraban especialmente llenas. El artista marcial no solía reparar en el público, al menos ya no. Sus gritos y abucheos le resbalaban igual que el sudor en su espalda. Desde una de las esquinas del cuadrilátero comenzó sus estiramientos, mientras hasta sus oídos llegaban los murmullos y apuestas. Parecían subir más de lo normal.

No le había costado más que unas semanas labrarse una reputación envidiable y un apodo acorde. Le conocían como "el chino", pero lejos de sentirse ofendido, aquel mote le reconfortaba, le recordaba un tiempo no más feliz, pero sí más despreocupado. Quizás fue culpa suya por aquel atuendo nada japonés, por su larga trenza o porque efectivamente había parloteado brevemente en chino con uno de los responsables de apuestas, que pretendía pagarle de menos. Se lo dejó claro, a todos.

Y ahora entre el murmullo general escuchaba aquel apodo. Le querían y le odiaban a partes iguales. Envidiaban su fuerza de la misma manera que ansiaban verle caer. Era como destruir a un ídolo, sentir el fracaso ajeno en su máxima expresión, teñido de sangre y dolor. Aquella era la mejor droga que se vendía en el local.

Ranma suspiró y continuó estirando sus brazos, intentando mantener bien sujeta su concentración. Un paso en falso y todo se iría a la mierda. Otra vez.

Eso era lo único que le consolaba, su objetivo estaba claro y cristalino, ahora más que nunca al alcance de su mano. Si seguía al mismo ritmo conseguiría alquilar un apartamento decente, y podría comenzar llevándose a casa a su madre los fines de semana. Sí, cada día estaba más convencido que ella terminaría recordando, le reconocería y recuperaría la cordura. Debía confiar en ello.

Su errático pensamiento le llevó sin pretenderlo a una sonrisa conocida. ¿Qué sería de ella?¿Se encontraría bien?¿Habría algún tipo acosándola de nuevo? ¿Le… odiaría? Su corazón se arrugó al imaginarla desconsolada, vagando por aquella casa en la que siempre se encontraba tan sola.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría posponer lo inevitable? Ella se merecía una explicación más que nadie. Recordó aquellos besos hoscos y fogosos en los que se había perdido, sus dulces labios ansiándolo y sus caderas suaves en cuyas aguas naufragar una y mil veces. Le consumían los remordimientos.

Demasiados problemas agolpados en la puerta. De momento debía resolver el más acuciante, destrozar al tipo que tenía delante y cobrar su parte.

Las voces se escuchaban tan alto que le impedían pensar, y quizás fuera mejor así. Su contrincante de aquella noche parecía especialmente hábil; con cuerpo de boxeador y la nariz torcida, sus ojos vacíos le mostraban un fiel reflejo de sí mismo. Otro luchador sin nada que perder.

Ranma subió la guardia y esperó paciente, su adversario hizo lo mismo, hasta que las voces exigentes del público les empujaron a comenzar la pelea.

El artista marcial esquivó un potentísimo golpe directo a su cara, escuchó el aire silbar ante su embestida, comprendiendo que si le cazaba estaba perdido. Era pura potencia concentrada en un puño. Por fortuna él era rápido.

Ranma bailó durante casi cinco minutos a su alrededor, jugando con él, cansándole de forma premeditada, amagando y esquivando de nuevo. Las voces a su alrededor cada vez se escuchaban más altas, convertidas en gritos de impaciencia.

El chico de la trenza sonrió confiado, viendo las gotas de sudor correr por la frente del boxeador. Aprovechando un hueco en su defensa le pateó el costado y de seguido encadenó con un giro horizontal en el aire directo al parietal, su rival se cubrió a tiempo y se retiró dos pasos, evaluándole. Ranma sabía que le tenía contra las cuerdas, era cuestión de tiempo que volviera a ver un hueco en su defensa por el que atacar.

Hizo un ademán con la cabeza, apartando su trenza a la vez que pequeñas gotas de sudor salían disparadas. Volvió a fijar la vista en su rival, el boxeador intentó golpearle feroz. El artista marcial caminaba hacia atrás, esquivando los potentes puñetazos cada vez más confiado, hasta que atisbó algo inesperado entre el público de aquella noche.

La vio a ella, pequeña y menuda vistiendo una sudadera deportiva demasiado grande, y con una gorra que intentaba sin conseguirlo disimular sus finas facciones. Parada entre la gente, sus ojos marrones le aturdieron más duro que cualquier golpe. No podía ser, su desesperado anhelo la había traído hasta el lugar más sórdido de la ciudad, eso era, Akane no podía estar allí…

Al boxeador le bastó ese segundo de duda para tomar ventaja. Le acertó un brutal gancho de derecha seguido de un rodillazo en el estómago. Ranma sintió cómo se vaciaba de todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones. Retrocedió instintivamente chocando contra las cuerdas, aprisionado y dolorido.

Pero su contrincante no estaba dispuesto a perder su oportunidad, se enzarzaron en una lluvia de golpes que los apostantes recibieron enfervorecidos. Gritaban, bramaban y escupían asidos a los laterales del ring. Primarios, enganchados en aquella droga de ira y juego. Ranma intentó recuperarse de los golpes, pero un nuevo puñetazo le acertó en pleno rostro y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y se sorprendió al verla empapada de sangre, su visión borrosa le permitió apenas discernir los puños vendados de su contrincante, comprendiendo que debía llevar alguna clase de zarcillos de alambre escondidos para provocar el triple de daño.

No se sorprendió, allí nadie jugaba limpio. Paseó la mirada de forma errática, respirando pesadamente, sintiendo el sudor y la sangre comenzar a correr por su duro cuello. Por más que la buscaba no la veía, suspiró aliviado comprendiendo que había sido un espejismo. Y mejor así.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas regresar al combate, se enfocó en su arte, en todos los años de duro entrenamiento… en las continuas palizas que le daba su padre cuando aún era un crío, "¿No eres un hombre? ¡Levántate!", "Lloras como una niña", "Deja de gimotear como si fueras una mujer".

Los recuerdos corrían raudos por su memoria, despertando del obligado olvido al que los había sometido por auto preservación. Quizás para no perder la cabeza, como le había pasado a su madre.

Sintió como la ira lo bañaba todo. Se filtraba a borbotones desde el tuétano hasta el músculo, apretó los dientes y golpeó dejándose llevar, despertando a la bestia herida de su letargo. Sus golpes eran contestados una y otra vez, por cada puñetazo o patada infligidos recibía lo mismo de forma brutal. Los encajaba sin pestañear, con el torso, la cara y los brazos llenos de heridas. Finalmente tanto él como el boxeador cayeron al suelo, enmarañados como en una sucia riña de bar entre dos borrachos, con alaridos y jaleos de fondo.

Apenas le quedaban fuerzas para levantarse, pero a su rival tampoco. Se quedó unos instantes tendido boca arriba, cegado por las luces del techo. Giró el rostro y tosió de forma sanguinolenta, concediendo una nueva "medalla" a aquel desgastado suelo, lleno de manchas parduzcas de cientos de combates a lo largos de los años. La sangre jamás terminaba de quitarse del todo.

Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y renqueante intentó levantarse. Apenas alzó el rostro apoyado sobre sus doloridos brazos para recibir una atronadora ovación. No sonrió, miró a desgana a su público con la auténtica certeza de que si hubiera perdido el combate habrían aplaudido aún más fuerte. Su mirada enturbiada dió con la única persona que parecía no compartir el júbilo colectivo. La volvió a ver y su estómago dio un vuelco inundando su cuerpo con una desagradable sensación de caída libre. Comprendió que no era una alucinación, ella estaba allí. Ella le estaba mirando.

Ella lo sabía todo.

Se arrastró como un gusano hasta las cuerdas y prácticamente se tiró de la plataforma esperando que sus piernas reaccionaran. Una multitud de desconocidos se le vino encima, felicitándolo, dándole groseras palmadas en el pecho y en los hombros, reteniéndole con su cháchara insulsa.

Pero Ranma no les escuchaba, se deshizo de ellos intentando ignorar el dolor de las heridas, y apartándolos con brusquedad buscó a Akane. La vió por el rabillo del ojo, caminando hacia la salida. Corrió. Trató de alcanzarla mientras esquivaba borrachos, ganadores y perdedores. Le retenían, agarraban sus brazos, le paraban en los pasillos, y él les empujaba sin miramientos, cada vez más aprisa.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, explicárselo. Necesitaba que entendiera lo que acaba de ver.

Alcanzó la puerta y la oscuridad de la noche le golpeó de lleno, al igual que el frío.

Vestido apenas con una camiseta de tirantes y con su piel cubierta de sudor y sangre se estremeció mientras veía el vaho de su aliento ascender en volutas de vapor.

Miró histérico en todas direcciones, dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo antes de apretar los dientes de pura frustración.

—¡Joder! — gritó al aire, pateando un cubo de basura cercano, después se dejó caer, agazapado, apenas sosteniendo su peso sobre la punta de los pies y las manos colgando sobre sus rodillas. —Akane...

.

* * *

.

Le invitaron a copas, a muchas copas, pero él las rechazaba con una sonrisa tensa. Intentó escabullirse cuanto antes con su dinero, pero el tipo que hacía el reparto aquella noche estaba especialmente pesado.

Tardó una hora en salir de allí, apenas se pasó una toalla por la cara sucia y se la lavó en un roñoso fregadero de una sala aún más roñosa.

Renqueante y adormilado a causa del cansancio, se descubrió a sí mismo vagabundeando por las callejuelas de aquel barrio de mala muerte, escudriñando la noche y mirando una y otra vez sobre su hombro, como si temiese que ella volviera a aparecer en cualquier instante.

¿Cómo lo había sabido? Los círculos de las peleas clandestinas no eran demasiado grandes, quizás el rumor de un nuevo luchador llegó a sus oídos de boca de algún tipo. Quizás, ya había algún desgraciado instalado en el dôjo Tendô, intentando aprovecharse de ella. No era tan descabellado.

Apretó los dientes al darse cuenta que aquel pensamiento le dolía más que todos los golpes de su destrozado cuerpo juntos.

Tuvo que controlarse para no salir corriendo de regreso a Nerima. Lo pensó un millar de veces mientras volvía a casa, y constantemente la imaginaba acosada, de nuevo intentando establecer su terreno en aquella lucha sin cuartel por su cuerpo y su orgullo.

No podía continuar así y lo sabía, menos ahora que ella parecía haber descubierto aquel pequeño secreto, quizás el más inofensivo de todos los que guardaba.

.

* * *

.

La noche resultó larga, tras una ducha para quitarse los restos de sangre y sudor se recompuso como buenamente pudo, curando sus heridas con vendajes y aplicando desinfectante. Más doloroso resultó vendarse el torso, sus costillas gritaban de pura agonía cada vez que respiraba, y el abdomen había adquirido un aspecto lamentable, con fuertes moretones del tamaño de un gran puño. Nada más terminar algunos puntos de la venda se tiñeron de sangre fresca, pero el artista marcial estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se animó a cambiarlas.

Se tiró de lado en el viejo futon e intentó dormir sin mucho resultado. Por su cabeza no paraban de circular pensamientos sin propósito ni control.

Por las mañanas no tenía nada que hacer, la mayor parte del tiempo dormía o compraba algo para comer, pero otras veces tan sólo caminaba sin rumbo. O eso quería pensar, porque sus pasos le llevaban a un lugar conocido del que nunca sabía si quería entrar o salir corriendo.

Aquel día no fue distinto. Se quedó quieto delante de la valla del hospital psiquiátrico y cargado de miedo y dudas llamó al timbre. En la última semana había estado allí un par de veces, todas las visitas fueron desesperanzadoras.

Su madre no sólo no le reconocía con su edad actual, si no que siquiera parecía escuchar una sola de sus palabras. Ranma había comenzado a frustrarse, pero aún así no se daba por vencido. La había creído muerta tantos años que se conformaba con disfrutar de su presencia, aunque ahora fueran dos desconocidos con una conversación parecida a jugar al tenis sin pelota.

Recorrió los pasillos del hospital, cada vez más familiares, y saludó de forma tímida a un par de enfermeras que charlaban en el pasillo. No era idiota, sabía que le miraban con desaprobación, aunque no las culpaba por ello. Los labios partidos, la cara llena de tiritas y el ojo morado no ayudaban en absoluto.

Encontró a Nodoka en el lugar de siempre, en su silla de ruedas mirando distraída por el ventanal hacia el jardín, absorta en las nubes y el volar de los gorriones.

—Mamá, ¿qué tal te encuentras hoy? —preguntó poniéndose a su altura, pero sin ocupar su campo de visión, sabía que eso le molestaba.

Una vez más recibió el silencio por respuesta. Suspiró y agarró la silla de ruedas, empujándola con gentileza por el largo pasillo. Nodoka giró la cabeza ante el movimiento, como si echara de menos el paisaje del jardín.

—Vamos fuera, te irá bien tomar el aire —dijo él, aunque aquella frase quizás estuviera más dirigida a sí mismo que a su madre.

Caminaron con parsimonia y la fría brisa de la tarde les recibió iracunda. No era un buen día para pasear, y por momentos las nubes grises comenzaban a copar el cielo amenazando con tormenta. Se refugiaron bajo un porche sin mucho más que hacer, el chico estiró una manta sobre los hombros de su madre.

—¿Recuerdas cuando papá te dejó aquí? Yo apenas era un niño, no ha sido hasta ahora que me he puesto a pensar en ello. ¿Qué te hizo, mamá?

La miró intentando encontrar en su rostro algún tipo de expresión, pero le recibió la nada más absoluta.

—Se llamaba Saya, ¿verdad? Era… tu y ella… —la incomodidad se adueñó por completo de la conversación. Ranma hizo de tripas corazón, intentando encontrar aquellas palabras que despertaran a su madre de aquel letargo—. ¿La amabas?

—Saya… —susurró apenas dejando escapar el aire entre sus labios—. ¡Saya, corre!

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó acercándose más a ella.

—Los niños… ¿dónde están los niños?

El chico enarcó las cejas, entendiendo que la memoria de Nodoka seguía allí, atrapada sin remedio en aquel fatídico día en el que su vida se convirtió en cenizas.

Ranma no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello era lo que estaba buscando, la puerta, la escasa rendija hacia el momento que lo cambió todo.

—Los niños están a salvo —contestó, intentando así arrancarle nuevas palabras.

—Menos mal —suspiró su madre, arrebujándose dentro de la manta. Pero de repente la asaltó una intranquilidad arrolladora, tanto que incluso intentó levantarse de la silla de ruedas, tirando del cable del oxígeno —. ¡Viene! ¡Él viene!

—Mamá, siéntate por favor —dijo Ranma poniendo sus fuertes manos sobre sus hombros compungidos—. ¿Quién?¿Quién viene?

—¡Suéltala! —gritó con el semblante descompuesto y lágrimas asomando por sus hermosos ojos azules. Miró a Ranma con un odio descomunal, tanto que el chico aflojó su agarre y la miró consternado.

—Han pasado más de quince años de aquello, mamá. Mírame, soy yo, tu hijo Ranma.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por su pálido semblante, sin entender. Se le quedó mirando largo rato antes de apartar la mirada.

—Ranma es un niño —dijo sin más, afirmándose en aquella realidad que había construido su torturada mente.

—Saya murió —habló él, rogando por rescatar su conciencia de las negras aguas en las que estaba hundida. Pero no encontró la reacción que esperaba, Nodoka siquiera se movió.

—No, no "murió" —respondió ella, mientras su aliento se volvía vaho blanco en contacto con el cada vez más frío y oscuro cielo.

Entonces comenzó a llover. Una fina lluvia que lo mojaba todo, la humedad se les metió hasta los huesos.

—Volvamos dentro —Ranma empujó la silla con parsimonia, transmitiendo una calma que no sentía en absoluto. Cada vez tenía más claro que su madre y aquella mujer habían vivido un auténtico infierno en vida, y que su padre tenía mucho que ver en aquello.

Llegaron hasta la habitación y Ranma le retiró la manta de los hombros. La dobló con cuidado y la depositó a los pies de su cama.

—Ya casi es la hora de cenar, regresaré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

De nuevo el silencio fue su única respuesta. No obstante estaba contento, había sido el día que más había conseguido hablar con su madre. Ranma sonrió lacónico pensando que las pequeñas conquistas bien podrían ser en este caso grandes victorias.

Distraído la miró una última vez antes de salir de la habitación. Concluyó que aquella noche no iría a luchar, estaba demasiado destrozado, por lo menos se tomaría un par de días libres antes de… se la topó de bruces, siquiera le dio tiempo a calcular el inexplicable hecho de verla en aquel lugar.

Akane le miró con tanta dureza que de ser posible habría caído petrificado como la víctima de la medusa. Lo cierto es que poco le faltó. El chico se asustó tanto que hasta pegó un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

—A...¿A-kane?

Pero ella pasó de largo, ignorándole furiosa. Leyó tres veces el nombre que figuraba en una pequeña placa, puesta en un lateral de la puerta de la habitación y entró con más decisión de la que Ranma había visto jamás en una persona. Era un soldado plantándole cara a la misma guerra, enfrentando a todo un ejército con el simple poder de la determinación.

Ranma se quedó en completo silencio, quieto en el pasillo, conteniendo la respiración. Le costó varios segundos correr tras ella.

—¿Cómo...?¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —preguntó cómo un idiota, cuando la respuesta a esa pregunta era más que evidente.

Akane miraba a Nodoka sin pestañear, intentando con todas sus fuerzas rememorar su rostro, encontrar entre sus recuerdos la confirmación de sus sospechas.

—Nodoka Saotome, ¿es usted? —preguntó con una voz trémula que pretendía hacer pasar como segura. Ranma sintió una corriente eléctrica, un profundo ramalazo de rabia y vergüenza. Observaba a ambas mujeres histérico, deseando terminar con aquel encuentro lo más rápido posible.

Su madre reaccionó despacio, como solía hacer ante cualquier pregunta o estímulo externo. El chico de la trenza pensó por un instante que quizás lo negaría todo, que disiparía las dudas de Akane con su deshecha mente y que quizás podrían salir de aquel lugar sin que todo se fuera aún más a la mierda.

Obviamente se equivocó.

—Saya —dijo Nodoka, Akane se estremeció y ahogó una exclamación. Se llevó una mano a la boca intentando no ponerse a gritar—. Saya, estás viva —Ranma presenció cómo el rostro descompuesto de su madre adquiría una expresión de auténtica dicha. Su blanquecino rostro fue surcado por lágrimas de sincera felicidad. Nodoka intentó levantarse, tirando nuevamente del cable de oxígeno y haciendo un descomunal esfuerzo por poner en marcha sus entumecidas piernas. Sus brazos delgados como el palo de una escoba se sacudían agónicos luchando por levantar su propio peso.

Para Ranma fué demasiado, de tres grandes zancadas echó a un lado a Akane e intentó que volviera a sentarse.

—Mamá por favor, te harás daño —le susurraba con voz adolorida. Nodoka comenzó a toser tan fuerte que por un momento ambos jóvenes pensaron que dejaría de respirar—. ¡Mamá! —exclamó impotente, observando como el rostro de Nodoka adquiría un color azulado por la falta de oxígeno.

—¡Voy a buscar a alguien! —dijo Akane apresurada, saliendo a la carrera de la habitación tan asustada como el chico.

—Mamá intenta respirar —musitaba Ranma—. No es ella, se le parece mucho, lo sé. Es su hija Akane, tranquilízate.

La mujer dejó de toser, cogió aire bruscamente y agarró el brazo de su hijo con mucha más fuerza de la que el artista marcial la creía capaz. Tanto que el agarre de aquella cadavérica mano marcó su piel en blanco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió Nodoka, mirándole con una seriedad y una concentración fuera de toda duda—. ¿Qué le estás haciendo a esa muchacha?

—¿Mamá...?

Un nuevo ataque de tos rompió sus palabras a la vez que un par de sanitarios entraban a la habitación a la carrera, seguidos de Akane quién tal y como había prometido fue en busca de ayuda.

Hicieron lo que acostumbraban, lo que habían repetido medio millar de veces en todos aquellos años cada vez que Nodoka se alteraba hasta el punto de poner en riesgo su salud. La sujetaron con vehemencia mientras le inyectaban un sedante.

Los dos jóvenes contemplaban la escena desde lugares opuestos de la habitación. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante fugaz en el que pudieron paladear la preocupación mezclada con el reproche.

.

* * *

.

A los pocos minutos estaban en las puertas del hospital psiquiátrico, afuera diluviaba y Nodoka se había quedado inconsciente en los brazos del sueño narcótico.

Ranma se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, no se miraban, ambos contemplaban la lluvia absortos. Fue Akane la que puso fin a la tensa escena. Tomó aire y se puso a caminar sin más, a paso rápido bajo la lluvia. Él la miró apenas un momento antes de caminar detrás.

—Sé que te debo una explicación —comenzó sintiendo cómo la fría lluvia mojaba su cara.

El sonido de las grandes gotas golpeando el asfalto lo llenaba todo, pero ella no se detuvo. Caminaba rápido, airada. El chico llenó los pulmones de aire y apretó el paso.

—¿Crees que yo estoy cómodo con esta situación? ¡No tienes ni idea! ¡No sabes nada!

Akane no se giró, en su lugar echó a correr calle abajo.

—¡Eh! —bramó él intentando darle caza, corriendo desesperado, derrapando con los acuciantes charcos que se formaban en la calle mal asfaltada.

Encontró su brazo tras más de cien metros de agónica carrera, tiró de ella obnubilado para encontrarse con la furiosa cara de una empapada muchacha. A nadie podía engañar, si hubiese querido perderle no habría corrido en línea recta.

—¡Eres un cabrón mentiroso! —explotó ella intentando retorcer su brazo dentro del fortísimo agarre—. Déjame, ¡no me toques!

Ranma no la soltó, respiraba agitado intentando recuperar el aliento mientras fríos chorretones de agua de lluvia corrían sobre su rostro, y el calor del brazo de Akane le quemaba al contacto con la palma de su mano.

—¡Haz el favor de escucharme!

—¿Para qué? ¿¡Para que vuelvas a mentirme!?

—¡A mí también me han mentido! ¡Toda mi vida ha sido una jodida mentira! ¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¿Quieres entender lo que pasó? ¡Entonces escúchame!

—No se te ocurra darme órdenes, Saotome —dijo ella, pronunciando su apellido de forma completamente deliberada. Lo masticó con el mismo asco que el natto fermentado.

El chico dejó traslucir la frustración en su gesto, apretó los dientes mientras su flequillo mojado se apelmazaba en su frente y el agua calaba hasta sus huesos.

—¡Eres una cabezota orgullosa! Sí, mentí. Te mentí. Lo hice a propósito. Lo hice a sabiendas de que te iba a causar dolor. ¿Satisfecha? ¿Es eso lo que querías, una confesión?

Pero ella no parecía satisfecha en absoluto, sus labios se tornaron en una mueca y durante un instante pareció querer romper en llanto. Se recompuso y le miró con un odio asesino.

—Quiero respuestas.

Ranma dio un paso hacia ella, y aún a pesar de saber que iba a enfrentar de nuevo su rechazo deslizó el agarre hasta su mano, entrelazando sus dedos intentando aparentar seguridad, aunque en realidad estuviera aterrado. No soportaba aquellos ojos juzgándole, odiándole. Toda aquella situación le superaba por mucho.

—Entonces ven.

.

* * *

.

La fría y vieja casa les recibió con olor a humedad y una escuálida luz amarillenta colgando de un casquillo en la entrada. Los zapatos de ambos jóvenes estaban encharcados, así que se los quitaron y los dejaron en el recibidor. Sólo entonces el artista marcial se permitió tomar aire.

Lo había hecho, la había llevado hasta su casa y ella le había seguido sin más. Sin volver a cuestionarle ni hacerle preguntas. Se había dejado llevar con la suavidad de la lluvia y de su fuerte mano apresando la suya en un gesto tan significativo como desesperado.

Necesitaban hablar, sincerarse de una vez y poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Pero no iba a ser fácil para ninguno.

Ranma se giró y la miró encogida bajo aquella luz mortecina, aterida de frío, empapada por la lluvia. Él no estaba en mejor situación.

—Lo mejor será que entres en calor, te prepararé el baño —dijo de corrido, dirigiéndose a un recodo del pasillo. Por el camino se desprendió de su chaqueta y también de su camiseta interior, pegada a su piel de forma incómoda. Sólo entonces recordó las heridas del dorso, por un buen rato había sido como si no existieran.

Miró con resignación las vendas mojadas, en algunas zonas con restos parduzcos de sangre y también se deshizo de ellas. Apretó los dientes cuando tuvo que separar los pedazos más resecos pegados a las heridas. Después suspiró al ver que pese a su terrible aspecto seguía de una pieza.

Abrió a toda presión el grifo del agua caliente y esperó hasta que la bañera se llenó a la mitad, luego salió en busca de la chica que parecía dar vueltas confusa por la diminuta cocina conectada al cuarto de estar.

—No es gran cosa, pero aquí me crié —dijo apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta, Akane se giró y le observó sobrecogida.

Con su cabello negro salvaje, sus ojos azules resplandecientes, sus abdominales perfectamente marcados y los grandes moretones salpicados de restos de sangre seca, Ranma representaba una mezcla única entre el delirio y el drama.

La chica se acercó un paso y le miró con detenimiento.

—Estás destrozado —dijo sin ocultar su sorpresa, y un pequeño deje de preocupación asomó delator en su voz.

—La pelea de anoche no terminó muy bien, pero eso ya lo sabías. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siguiéndome?

Akane se retiró el flequillo mojado de la frente.

—¿Acaso importa?

—¿No te fiabas de mí?

Ella sonrió cínica.

—Claro que no.

Se sostuvieron una mirada tan tensa que pareció durar mil años. Akane finalmente suspiró.

—Voy a bañarme —dijo antes de perderse en el pasillo.

.

* * *

.

Akane reapareció con las ropas de hombre que Ranma le había dejado. Se secaba el cabello con una vieja toalla y sus pies descalzos se posaban suaves sobre la fría madera del suelo.

Encontró al artista marcial sentado a una diminuta mesa, con su trenza deshecha y una toalla sobre la cabeza. Se empeñaba en hacerse algunas curas de forma bastante torpe, ella se sentó a su lado.

—Deja que te ayude —pidió tendiendo la mano hacia el pequeño botiquín.

No pudo evitar recordar aquella vez que también le había curado, después del desastroso torneo, al poco de conocerse. Claro que entonces las cosas eran muy diferentes. Quizás fue allí cuando comenzó a sospechar.

—No hace falta —se quejó él, aún con el torso desnudo y las heridas expuestas.

—Ahora estás siendo tú el cabezota —le arrebató las vendas. Tomó unas gasas y comenzó a frotar con desinfectante la herida de su labio.

—Auch, ten cuidado —se quejó exactamente igual que entonces, pero ella le ignoró afanándose en su tarea.

—¿Dónde está tu hermana? —preguntó a bocajarro, Ranma la miró sin entender.

—¿Hermana?

—Ranko, Ranko Saotome —aclaró Akane dejando el desinfectante sobre la mesa, impaciente. —¿Sois mellizos?¿Eres adoptado o algo así?

—Ah —Ranma miró avergonzado hacia el suelo. —No, no es nada de eso.

—¿Entonces? —Akane parecía tan intrigada como perdida.

—No tengo ninguna hermana —alzó la vista poco a poco, intentando que sus ojos reflejaran el bochorno que sentía. —Sólo estoy yo.

—¡Se supone que ibas a contarme la verdad! —le acusó indignada, y el chico se quitó la toalla de la cabeza con un suspiro.

—Esa es la verdad.

Akane se quedó callada durante un minuto entero.

—¿Murió? —preguntó con voz trémula, desinflando su regia postura. Sus manos temblaron y tragó saliva, preparándose para afrontar una nueva pérdida.

Ranma intentó encontrar las palabras.

—Nunca existió —confesó sintiendo la garganta seca. —Ya te lo he dicho, sólo estoy yo.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo, pero poco a poco su expresión se fue suavizando hasta que sus facciones perdieron todo el color. Se quedó más blanca que la pared y se levantó de golpe, entendiendo al fin.

—No es verdad… —negó con la vista fija en él, con los ojos abiertos incapaces de un simple pestañeo. Ranma apartó la mirada.

—Siempre fui yo, aunque no lo recordé hasta que regresé al dojô. El pasado siempre me ha resultado confuso. No intento justificarlo, créeme.

El rostro de la muchacha que le escuchaba se encontraba desolado. Su mentón tembló ante el peso de aquellas palabras. Negó con la cabeza y su pelo mojado se movió apelmazado por mechones.

—Es aún peor de lo que me había imaginado —dijo con la voz rota—. Él... todo fue por nada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ranma, pero ella estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, en un dolor más sordo y profundo del que podía hablar.

—¿Crees que tu vida ha sido una mentira? Deberías ver la mía —confesó Akane con una sonrisa dolida—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Decirte que era Ranko?

—No, decirme que eras un hombre —pronunció como si aquella palabra le pesara en la lengua.

—Sólo era un niño y estaba asustado. Mi madre me prohibió decírselo a nadie, temía que mi padre me llevara con él si lo descubría, aunque al final no sirvió de nada.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—¿Eh?

—El incendio.

Ella le miró con los puños apretados y la mandíbula rígida, con un rictus tan severo que parecía esculpido en piedra. Ranma se forzó a pensar.

—No del todo —confesó a su pesar.

—No eres de ninguna ayuda —se quejó ella.

—¿Para eso me estabas buscando? ¿Para saber si recordaba algo del pasado? ¿Acaso tú te acuerdas?

—Maldita sea, ¡claro que me acuerdo! ¡Es el recuerdo de aquello lo que ha hecho mierda mi vida! Pero me faltan pedazos, detalles... y después de toda mi búsqueda sólo tengo un mentiroso y una mujer ingresada en un psiquiátrico.

—Cuidado, es mi madre de quien hablas —le advirtió él sintiendo como la tensión regresaba por momentos, se alzó en toda su altura, enfrentándola.

—Te habrá resultado muy fácil mentirme, con toda esa triste historia de que había muerto —dijo ella acusadora.

—No era una historia, realmente creía que estaba muerta. Descubrí el engaño apenas unas semanas atrás. ¿Te crees que tu padre es el único pirado de esta historia? ¡Te reto a vivir con el mío!

—No tienes ni idea —contestó ella.

—La que no tiene idea eres tú.

—Al menos tienes a tu madre, aunque esté loca.

—No está loca, ¡está traumada! Perdió el juicio cuando murió la tuya.

Akane se llevó una mano al pecho y la apretó fuerte.

—Toda mi vida me advirtieron sobre ti, sobre tu familia... él dijo que vendrías, dijo… qué estúpida, qué terriblemente estúpida he sido.

—¿Te advirtió? —inquirió sintiendo el corazón latir a toda prisa.

—¿De veras no recuerdas nada? —preguntó Akane consternada—. ¿No recuerdas el momento en el que me salvaste y destrozaste por siempre la vida?

—¿Yo? —su voz titiló y sintió la lengua seca dentro de su boca.

Akane se secó una lágrima repentina que comenzó a correr sin previo aviso por su mejilla.

—No éramos más que unas niñas. Tú me sacaste de allí, Ranma. Me salvaste del incendio que arrasó mi hogar. Te enfrentaste a mi padre cuando salió de entre el humo, le gritaste... le dijiste que yo era tu novia. Era un amor infantil, tan volátil e inocuo como una tierna amistad. No había nada de malo en ello, y aún así le bastó como excusa.  
Creyó que yo era igual que mi madre, y sin esperar siquiera a su entierro me golpeó tan fuerte como nadie lo ha hecho jamás. Me enseñó mi lugar, y con los años fue a peor. ¿Te haces a la idea? le daba igual quien, con que fueran hombres le valía. Siempre con sus promesas de matrimonio, siempre entregándome a descerebrados que apenas y sabían dar dos patadas seguidas. Todos se creían con derecho a tocarme, a exigirme como suya. Llevo demasiado tiempo luchando contra aquello que empezaste, y estoy cansada. No puedo más, Ranma.

—Akane... —susurró su nombre descorazonado, intentando entender el infierno que había vivido.

—¿A qué viniste al dojô? ¿Por qué volviste? Está claro que no a buscarme, esa era mi última esperanza; que Ranko me rescatara, que se volviera a enfrentar a mi padre. Que recordara cómo murió mi madre y me quitara por fin este gran peso de los hombros. Pero todas mis esperanzas fueron en vano, y sólo estás tú.

Las lágrimas de sus mejillas caían tan suaves como la primera nevada del invierno. El chico apretaba los dientes consternado ante tanto dolor, se acercó cauto y tomó sus mejillas entre sus callosas manos, alzó su pequeño rostro mirándola a los ojos, tan profundos como la más honda fosa del océano.

—Si quieres que te lleve conmigo sólo tienes que pedírmelo. Haré lo que sea por ti, Akane. Da igual lo que me llevara allí, no fue eso por lo que me quedé. Mi padre... —tomó aire—. Es un cabronazo. Me dijo que mi madre había muerto, y yo le creí. Sólo era un niño, pero recuerdo perfectamente todo el esfuerzo, todas las palizas... estaba obsesionado con la fuerza, con que fuera un hombre entre los hombres. Ahora no dejo de pensar que quizás tuvo mucho que ver con lo que te ocurrió a ti. Mi madre me vestía de niña, obvio que entendió las cosas a su manera. Se esforzó tanto por borrar aquellos recuerdos de mi cabeza que apenas y me quedan retazos. Me entrenó más duro que a nadie, más solo que ninguno... y al final me mandó aquí para robaros alguna clase de técnica, qué sé yo. Quizás ni siquiera exista tal cosa. Quizás esto no deja de ser otra parte de un retorcido plan de venganza que ninguno de los dos alcanza a comprender.

—Has dicho... ¿una técnica? —preguntó ella curiosa.

—Sí, un pergamino de su viejo maestro. Encontré una parte en un agujero del suelo de la habitación hace días, no creo que tenga ningún valor.

Akane se libró de sus manos.

—¡Entraste a mi casa a robar y tras no encontrar nada te marchaste! —le acusó con dureza.

—Sí, no pretendía quedarme más de una semana. Pero algo pasó...

—¡Qué! —protestó airada.

—Tú. Me pasaste tú.

Su elocuencia pareció morir a la par que aquellas palabras. Las mejillas de la muchacha se colorearon y tuvo que tragar con la vergüenza que le producía la confesión.

—¿Me crees tan estúpida como para caer en lo mismo dos veces? —preguntó titubeante, apartándose apenas medio metro y mirándole con dureza—. Ni lo sueñes.

—Supongo que me lo merezco, pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás. Llevas sospechando de mí desde que llegué.

—¿Y acaso hice mal? —replicó airada.

—¿Si tan sospechoso era por qué…? —carraspeó, intentando no poner en palabras sus inseguridades—. Ya sabes.

—Si hubiera sabido que eras tú jamás habría pasado nada entre nosotros —dijo Akane, dejando bien claro que entre ellos había un muro invisible e inderrumbable.

—Puede que todo haya resultado una gran mentira, pero ahora sabes que soy la única persona que puede ayudarte a entender qué fue lo que pasó. Cuéntamelo Akane, hazme recordar.

—¿Serviría de algo? —dijo dubitativa—. No, debería irme. Si mi padre se entera… si descubre que yo… que tú...

—Qué —repitió Ranma, intentando a la vez poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—Tú eres mi enemigo, Ranma —Akane le miró a los ojos con una mezcla de frustración y tristeza—. Es lo único que jamás debería olvidar.

—¡No, espera! —dijo atropellado, atrapando su mano entre sus largos dedos—. Somos mejores que ellos, nosotros no somos nuestros padres.

—Es bonito lo que dices, ojalá y fuera cierto.

—Akane, tú eres lo único real que me ha pasado. Puede que todo lo demás se vaya a la mierda, puede que mi vida no haya sido más que una mentira tras otra, pero lo que siento por ti… te juro que es tan cierto como la tierra y el cielo.

Las cristalinas lágrimas de Akane rodaban por sus mejillas de nuevo, suspiró rendida y se acercó al muchacho, y en un gesto cuidado y triste puso la palma de su mano sobre su boca.

—Cállate, ¿no ves que me muero por creerte? Pero no puedo, porque si eso también es mentira no podré volver a confiar en nadie nunca más.

—Pero…—intentó replicar antes de que ella apretase con más fuerza su mano.

—No. Sólo finjamos que esto no ha ocurrido. Finjamos que no somos quienes somos, que nunca supimos el uno del otro. Sólo así podré vivir con esto. Sólo así me quedaré esta noche.

Ranma abrió los ojos hasta que los sintió secos. Apartó la mano de la terca muchacha tomando con firmeza su muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí. Era inútil intentar negar aquello, poseían una atracción mutua sólo comparable a la fuerza gravitacional.

—Lo arreglaremos —susurró el artista marcial sobre sus labios—. Mañana me lo contarás todo, y yo lograré recordar. Mañana…

Sus bocas se buscaron ansiosas, consumidas por la sed. Apagaron las palabras espinosas y secaron las lágrimas. Ranma sentía cada una de sus heridas, la del labio aún sabía a sangre y las manos de Akane se apoyaban sobre su destrozado pecho mezclando el placer con el dolor. Quizás por eso, o por la sensación de profunda tristeza que parecía conmover a su compañera se obligó a calmarse y apaciguar sus gestos.

La besó con una delicadeza que desconocía, la acarició despacio disfrutando de su presencia y de su candor.

Sus respiraciones colapsaban, sus latidos se aceleraban a la par que sus gestos se tornaban densos y agónicos. Ranma la tomó con vehemencia, acorralándola como un dulce arrullo entre sus brazos y la pared, como si temiera que recuperara su impulso inicial y saliera de su vida para nunca más volver.

Su cabello humedecido resbalaba sobre su espalda, las finas y largas hebras acariciaban la cara de la muchacha, quien suspiraba conmovida, atrapada en aquel instante de erróneo e irresistible abandono.

Los labios se abrían y cerraban en un balanceo fuerte como el romper de las olas. Suave como la espuma. Hipnótico como su cadencia.

El chico rompió el contacto, echando de menos de inmediato la suavidad de su piel. No pensaba volver a comportarse como un salvaje hambriento nunca más. En un gesto decidido la tomó en brazos, más que dispuesto a continuar lo que habían empezado pero esta vez en su habitación. Se arrepintió de inmediato al sentir el latir de sus heridas y una fuerte punzada en su abdomen. Akane se bajó de sus brazos y le miró con dureza.

—¡Serás idiota! No deberías hacer esfuerzos.

Él se agarró el costado y resopló, intentando que no le notara el súbito dolor que le atenazaba.

—Intentaba ser romántico —hizo un intento de media sonrisa, Akane resopló incrédula.

—Pues me temo que en tu estado vas a tener que aplazarlo.

Ranma arrugó las cejas, disgustado.

—¿Y si no quiero?

Akane le devolvió la mirada, divertida y a la vez autoritaria.

—No creo que tengas elección.

El artista marcial recuperó el aliento y volvió a erguirse, ocultándola con su amplia sombra.

—Eso ya lo veremos —tomó su mano, renunciando a gestos más osados, y al igual que hiciera ella en aquella primera ocasión tras la boda de su hermana, la condujo hacia su cuarto por las escaleras con sus manos suavemente entrelazadas.

Cerró la puerta tras él y con un gesto tan simple como firme tiró de su mano hasta que volvió a encontrar sus labios. La besó contenido, intentando llenar sus silencios con todo lo que sentía: deseo, arrepentimiento y tristeza.

Ella estaba allí, a su lado. Eso debía significar algo. No se resignaba a perderla atendiendo a viejas rencillas o inexistentes artes marciales. Sus cuerpos se abrazaron tan impacientes como acalorados, recordando de repente cuán dolorosos habían resultados aquellos días de ruptura y separación.

—Te quiero —dijo sin aliento, agarrando sus cabellos con firmeza y desespero, asegurándose de que ella le entendía, que le oía bien. No quería más dudas ni malentendidos, la necesitaba en su vida de forma tan desesperada que no le importaba desnudar su corazón y entregárselo en mano. Porque por encima de todo, de intenciones y de mentiras estaba aquello, el amor. Y sobre ese sentimiento no podía existir más certeza.

Akane le miró conmovida, arrugó las cejas y derramó una lágrima.

—¿De veras?

Y en respuesta volvió a besarla, tan suave y contenido como era capaz. La arrastró junto con él al fino y viejo futón, mientras sus manos abandonaban su cintura y emprendían caminos más osados. Reprimió un gruñido de dolor al apoyar su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sintiendo que el placer se sobreponía a las molestas heridas. Aspiraba su perfume y agarraba satisfecho sus fuertes y entrenados muslos desnudos sobre la ligera camisa china que le había prestado.

Su erección creció incontrolable, dura y exigente. No entendía cómo había podido vivir sin aquello tanto tiempo. Ahora comprendía más que nunca el sosiego del agnosticismo. En ella encontraba tanta paz como desazón, ella le elevaba y le hundía sin remedio en el vórtice de sus propios deseos. Se sintió tan embotado como la primera vez, agarrando histérico la goma de sus bragas y luchando contra su propio pantalón por liberarse de aquel ahogo. Apretó los dientes por sus súbitos actos, conteniéndose en su suavidad, ahogando un gemido de lujuria y dolor por sus heridas.

—Ranma… —susurró ella igual de embebida en el viaje de sus cuerpos—. Para.

Y se giró, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él mientras el chico intentaba que no se transparentase en su cara la sorpresa y el pudor. Akane parecía tan entregada como libre de mentiras y engaños. Suya y voluntaria, decidida y excitada. Con sus mejillas arreboladas se inclinó sobre su rostro y le besó a su ritmo, y él no puedo hacer otra cosa que volver a agarrar su trasero y restregarla con fuerza contra su cuerpo, negándose a entregar los mandos de su buscada satisfacción.

Akane se resistió, le miró autoritaria mientras comenzaba a regar sus duros pectorales de besos. Tuvo cuidado al esquivar sus heridas y moratones. Mordió apenas aquella piel tostada al sol mientras bajaba más y más. Pronto Ranma adivinó sus intenciones tan excitado como asustado.

—Nonono, si haces eso voy a… —No terminó la frase antes de que un gemido se quedara atorado en su garganta, sintió las manos perder su fuerza y sus músculos quedar tan blandos como la mantequilla. Ella acarició su miembro disfrutando de su reacción y deslizó la lengua por toda su longitud. Ranma boqueó con la mente en blanco y maldiciendo su debilidad. Aquella sensación de vulnerabilidad no le terminaba de gustar. Sintió su pequeña boca rodearle, cálida y húmeda, le atrapó y recorrió hondo, y él se obligó a pensar que cualquier otra cosa por no perderse tan pronto. Apretó los dientes, respiró profundo intentando soportar aquel placer descarnado que se le antojaba más una tortura, mientras le sublimaba con fuerza una y otra vez. Jadeó suplicante y ella pareció entender, se detuvo y le miró tan excitada como él.

El artista marcial mandó a la mierda todo el dolor de sus heridas o aquella lejana promesa de no volver a comportarse como un salvaje. Se lanzó sobre ella y la besó ido, le arrancó la ropa interior y se encajó en su pelvis desquiciado, agarrando sus piernas y alzándolas hasta que rodearon fuerte su propia cintura. Atravesó su carne y sonrió cuando escuchó sus gemidos impacientes. Más y más fuerte, más y más rápido, poseídos por una necesidad que nacía de sus mutuos abandonos. Akane contuvo un grito lujurioso al sentir el placer de sus embistes, de su cadera poderosa llevándola al orgasmo. Se deshizo entre aquellos robustos brazos mientras él hacía otro tanto, se derramaba en ella saciado. Con el sudor perlando todo su magullado cuerpo y la sonrisa indeleble, sintiéndola aún retorcerse sobre él.

Se durmieron agotados y desnudos, entrelazados en su agonía. Suspirando sobre sus pieles expuestas, cansados física y mentalmente.

.

* * *

.

Ranma despertó al alba al escuchar pisadas en el piso de abajo. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y se encontró con el rostro de su dulce invitada, durmiendo ajena a todo. Sonrió y la arropó con cuidado, después buscó sus pantalones por la habitación y bajó con sigilo las escaleras.

No podía haber peor día para que aquel jodido viejo decidiera dar la cara.

Su padre rebuscaba en la cocina, desordenando los exiguos estantes en los que Ranma apenas había colocado lo poco que comía.

—Viejo —dijo el chico con voz cavernaria, Genma se giró sobresaltado y miró a su hijo mientras masticaba lo que fuera que acababa de echarse a la boca.

—¿Cómo has encontrado este lugar? —dijo cuando terminó de tragar, parecía contrariado, aunque no sorprendido.

—No soy idiota, investigué por mi cuenta.

—Ya veo —dijo pasándose la lengua por los dientes con disgusto. —¿Tienes eso?

—¿En serio es todo lo que tienes que decirme? —escupió él sintiendo como comenzaba a perder los nervios. Y eso que se había prometido no hacerlo, se había prometido machacarle el cráneo contra el suelo de forma lenta y calculada.

El viejo artista marcial se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hijo condescendiente.

—No hables así a tu padre.

—Te hablaré como me dé la gana, viejo de mierda. ¿¡Pensabas contarme lo de mamá!?

Eso sí que pareció pillarle a contrapié, Genma se ajustó las gafas y desvió la mirada.

—No hay nada que contar.

—Oh, ¿no te pareció importante decirme que seguía VIVA? —gritó sabiendo que acababa de perder por completo los estribos, su padre le miró fastidiado.

—Ah, ¿sigue viva? —contestó con desinterés—. Hace muchos años que no sé de ella.

—¡La encerraste en un psiquiátrico! ¡Fingiste su muerte ayudado de una banda de yakuzas para estafar millones al seguro! Y no contento con eso me secuestraste y me llevaste a China, donde te gastaste todo el dinero en alcohol —dijo acusador, con la ira ardiendo irrefrenable al fondo de sus ojos.

—Estaba desequilibrada, Ranma. ¡No podía hacerse cargo de ti, no podía ni cuidarse sola! Hice lo mejor para todos, lo necesario para sobrevivir.

—¡Tú la metiste allí dentro y terminó por enloquecer! No sabe ni quien soy, no sabe ni dónde está.

—No fue culpa mía que perdiera la cabeza. Entiéndelo de una vez, tu madre nunca estuvo bien. Se pensaba cosas que no eran, te hizo creer tonterías. ¡Te lavó el cerebro, Ranma!

—¡No! Intentaba protegerme de tí, viejo pirado. ¿Te crees que no lo recuerdo? Sé que me hizo pasar por niña durante años, ¡y qué! Eso no me convierte en nada, no me hace sentir menos hombre, aquí el único que se creyó lo que no era fuiste tú.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó perplejo, como si toda su labor hubiese sido en vano.

—No intentes cargar sobre las espaldas de otra persona tus mierdas de prejuicios e inseguridades, eso ya no va a pasar. Se acabó, viejo. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. No quiero volver a saber nada más de ti. No te equivoques, me muero de ganas de darte una paliza aunque sea la mitad de fuerte de las que me diste tú de niño, pero no te mereces ni siquiera mi atención. Me das pena.

El hombre aguantó estoico la retahíla y el desprecio salió a relucir entre sus facciones.

—Si ahora eres quién eres, es gracias a mí. Puse mucho esfuerzo en borrar todas las tonterías que te metió en la cabeza tu loca madre. Eres fuerte, ¿no? Sabes luchar y eres lo suficientemente inteligente para formar tus propias ideas. ¿Acaso sabes lo que ocurrió en el dojô Tendô? Eras demasiado pequeño para entender, pero tu madre y esa otra mujer hicieron cosas contra natura. Se aprovecharon de la ingenuidad de sus maridos para mantener una aventura a nuestras espaldas. Lo intentaron ocultar, hasta que todo estalló. Dime, Ranma, ¿acaso está bien eso? ¿Crees que una buena madre cometería tales actos obscenos delante de sus hijos?

—No eres quién para juzgar a mamá —le advirtió Ranma—. Y yo tampoco. Me da igual con quien se metiera en la cama, siempre me cuidó. A ti ni siquiera te interesé hasta que descubriste lo que tenía entre las piernas.

—¡Cuida tu lengua muchacho!

—¡No! Esto se ha terminado. Para mí estás muerto, igual que toda esa tontería del pergamino y ser el hombre más fuerte. Los Tendô no saben nada, se acabó. Olvida tu estúpida venganza y no vuelvas.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Ranma le miró imperturbable, pero Genma comenzaba a sudar.

—Has dicho que los Tendô no saben nada. Acaso… ¿no habrás sido tan estúpido como para preguntarles?

El chico de la trenza le miró desdeñoso.

—Sí, y qué.

—¿¡Te descubrieron!? — estalló, perdiendo su temple por primera vez en toda la discusión.

—No te metas en mi vida, viejo. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

—¡Muchacho insolente! —de dos zancadas Genma acorraló a su hijo, y a falta de una camisa de la que agarrarle le echó mano al cuello. Ranma resopló con furia pero le miró retador, tentándole a apretar aquella mano si es que tenía valor para hacerlo. —Te lo dije, ¡te lo dije! Te dije que no eran de fiar, ¡que no debían descubrirte!. La técnica existe, Ranma. Es el legado de mi viejo maestro, quién fue el artista marcial más temido de cuantos han existido. No solo es una cuestión de poder, también es por honor. Los Tendô no merecen ese secreto después de lo que nos hicieron. ¡Ellos nos destrozaron la vida! y no sólo eso, si no que además quieren ser los legítimos herederos. Tú eres un hombre, entiendes la importancia de la fuerza.

Ranma agarró la muñeca de su padre y apretó fuerte hasta que el hombre aflojó ligeramente el agarre.

—¿Crees que mamá está loca? Deberías oírte, viejo chiflado. Lárgate de una vez.

Genma terminó de soltarle y se dispuso a subir las escaleras, Ranma sintió un repentino calambrazo recorrerle la espalda al recordar que Akane seguía en su cuarto.

—¿Dónde vas? —inquirió dándole alcance.

—Ahora que lo saben el pergamino no está a salvo, pueden haberte seguido. Voy a llevármelo a un lugar seguro lejos de mi inútil hijo.

—No vas a subir —Ranma se interpuso en su camino. El hombre arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué más me ocultas, muchacho?

El chico de la trenza suspiró rendido, quizás en este caso era mejor media verdad que una mentira.

—Estoy con alguien.

La confesión pilló a su padre desprevenido.

—Es una…

—Sí, es una mujer —reclamó tan avergonzado como hastiado. Genma sonrió sin disimular la gracia que le hacía la situación. Miró a su hijo de arriba a abajo percatandose de su pobre indumentaria por primera vez.

—Qué te parece, se te llena la boca con palabras nobles y luego usas la casa de tu padre para revolcarte con cualquier ramera.

—Ahora eres tú quien debe medir sus palabras —le advirtió, nada dispuesto a dejarle pasar una ofensa más.

—Me da igual. Pienso entrar ahí a por lo que me pertenece.

—No, no lo harás —le advirtió por segunda vez, esta vez alzándose ante él como un muro de ladrillo.

—¡Deja de faltar el respeto a tu padre y obedece!

—¡Te llevo obedeciendo toda la vida! ¿Y para qué? ¡Sólo me has contado mentiras!

—Maldito niñato —apretó los dientes y los puños, más que dispuesto a plantar batalla—. Quítate de en medio.

—No, viejo. Me importa una mierda el supuesto honor de la familia o lo que sea que te hayas inventado en contra de los Tendô, pero a ella no vas a tocarla.

Genma degustó la declaración de su hijo con nefasta amargura. Prácticamente hervía de pura furia cuando sus ojos pequeños como canicas se armaron de razones y su boca pareció encontrar las palabras justas.

—Lo único que te pedí expresamente es que no se te ocurriera encapricharte con ninguna de ellas —reflexionó dándose cuenta de su mayor error—. Y tú has sido tan idiota... tan insensato de no hacerme caso.

Ranma le miró retador pero no contestó.

—No lo niegas —miró entrecerrando los ojos—. ¡Responde, Ranma!

—La quiero —declaró sin dudas, tajante y firme. Su padre terminó de perder la paciencia.

—¡Aparta! —le empujó fuerte golpeándole un hombro, el chico se atrincheró en la escalera y ambos terminaron forcejeando. Finalmente Genma le encajó un fuerte puñetazo en el costado, justo el lugar donde su contrincante le había machacado la noche anterior. Ranma gruñó y se retorció, se agarró a la pierna de su padre pero no pudo evitar que pasara por encima de él.

—¡Déjala en paz! —exclamó antes de conseguir darle alcance, pero ya era tarde. Genma alcanzó la puerta de la habitación y la abrió de par en par.

Ranma llegó apenas dos segundos después para encontrarse un cuarto completamente vacío a excepción del arrugado futón. El chico inspeccionó la habitación, como si ella pudiera estar escondida en algún rincón. Su padre le escudriñó inmisericorde y señaló hacia uno de los tatamis del suelo, ligeramente movido.

Todo pareció encajar de golpe. Absolutamente todo. Aunque el anonadado artista marcial seguía sin comprender, o sin querer hacerlo.

Genma le dio una brusca patada al tatami que salió despedido contra la pared, tan sólo para ver lo que ya se esperaba, el agujero en el suelo en el que faltaba la caja, y con ella su mitad del pergamino.

—Te lo dije, pedazo de imbécil. Te dije que no te fiaras de los Tendô, ¡y aún menos de una mujer!

—No… es imposible… Akane no sabe nada —tartamudeó incrédulo.

—Tu ramera Tendô nos ha robado, es hora de saldar todas las deudas.

—¿Qué?

El hombre salió de la habitación y comenzó a bajar la escalera.

—Viejo, ¿a donde vas? —acertó a preguntar Ranma mientras veía alejarse la espalda de su padre.

—Voy a hacer lo que tu no has tenido el valor de llevar a cabo. Voy a recuperar el maldito honor de esta familia.

Ranma se quedó muy quieto, la puerta de la entrada se cerró de un soberano portazo y el artista marcial se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una leve pátina de sudor y escuchaba su respiración rápida batiendo sus pulmones, como si acabara de correr.

Miró perdido hacia la escalera, mientras asimilaba descorazonado la traición de la mujer que amaba.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Hola de nuevo mis queridas lectoras!**

Vamos, vamos, no me digáis que no os lo olíais, os lo llevo avisando desde hace tiempo. Que ella es un personaje complicado ya lo sabíais, que tuviera más secretos incluso que el propio Ranma no era tan descabellado.

Esta vez me quedó un capítulo larguísimo (casi 30 páginas), espero que os haya gustado. Al principio la escena _smut_ simplemente la omití, pero luego pensé "estas perezosa, ¿qué te cuesta elaborarla?" y ahí está. Se la dedico a mi amiga JHO, ella sabe por qué (?) jajaja. Nah, en realidad es porque hace tiempo me hizo un comentario al respecto, y tenía mucha razón indicando que en mis lemons jamás había representado de forma explícita una fe-lación. Era verdad. Me lo apunté y prometí corregirlo. Siempre tengo muy presentes vuestros comentarios. Así que la culpa de esa escena tan caliente es de JHO, que lo sepáis XDD.

Respondiendo brevemente a vuestras reviews: **paulayjoaqui** (ah si, según avanza la trama es más compleja de lo que parecía...), **xandryx** (Dejé las suficientes pistas, la verdad. Casi diría que dejé las suficientes pistas para todos los acontecimientos. En el fondo soy una bocazas XD.), **alezi monela** (espero que a brevedad del capítulo anterior quede compensada con este, aunque creo que subí bastantes decibelios el nivel de drama.), **mdberry** (Gracias a ti por leer), **Lily Tendo89** (No estuvo muy acertado, pero creo que él mismo se vio superado por la situación), **Shojoranko** (Come tranquila, jajaja. A mí también me pasa a veces que quiero hacer tantas cosa que no se ni cómo me las apaño para leer o escribir algo. Mil besos y ánimos a ti también con la escritura), **nancyriny** (Si llevas la historia fresca mucho mejor para enfrentar esta recta final, mil besos), **nancycoleon** (Las cosas parecen casi irresolubles a estas alturas...), **Gogoga** (Yo entiendo que lo que escribo no le gste a todo el mundo, ni tiene porque gustarle. Yo voy avisando de que la historia es dramática desde el inicio XD), **Akai27** (Lamento que estos capítulos que voy escribiendo sean tan terribles. Al final parece que él fue sincero, lo que no sabemos es qué debe pasar por la cabeza de Akane), **SakuraSaotome** (Corazón de pollo, jajaja. La primera vez que lo oigo y me encanta. El capítulo que viene lo dejará todo bien claro), **GabyCo** (Ay no, los pobres niños XD. Te entiendo, en mi trabajo también me resulta imposible leer y tengo que buscarme las mañas), **Akanitacuri** (Ahora ya no tengo claro ni yo quién de los dos tiene más roto el corazón..), **ARedfox** (Ya sé que tu eres de las mías, jajaja. Ración doble de drama, y el capítulo que viene ya aviso que es de los más duros que he escrito), **ARTendo** (muchísimas gracias, me alegra un montón saber que te está gustando), **Chiqui09** (Lo del capítulo anterior y el casi año de espera de verdad que ha sido muy puntual, espero regresar bien fuerte a partir de ahora, así me tenga que quitar tiempo de sueño. Es verdad, era la oportunidad perfecta para sincerarse, pero creo que él no estaba listo y e pilló muy desprevenido), **DanisitaM** (Mil gracias por leerte todos mis fics, no sabes lo que agradezco tus palabras. Este fic tiene como varias capas según lo veo yo, son como muchas historias que se entrelazan, digamos que son muchos personajes con diferentes circunstancias vitales. La verdad es que tenía ganas de escribir un romance que se saliera un poco de a línea de lo heteronormativo.), **Dulcecito311** (Gracias por acordarte de mi, como ves ya regresé y dispuesta a daros drama y entretenimiento, jajaja. Ya me cuentas que te pareció este capítulo), **JHO** (Mucho, mucho amargor. La trama la dejaré bastante cerrada en el siguiente capítulo, y espero que todo se entienda mucho mejor. Mil besos), **JuanyRDZ** (Muchas gracias, espero que disfrutaras el capítulo), **Saritanimelove** (No eres fastidiosa, yo más que nadie entiende la frustración de leer un fic y que te dejen a medias PARA SIEMPRE, espero que disfrutaras del capítulo), **Kekita** (Gracias por leer, tus dudas quedarán resueltas muy pronto), **Azulmitla** (jajajaja, me alegro que lo disfrutaras) y **EroLadyLawliet** (Déjame decirte que estoy disfrutando muchísimo tu fic "Un prometido de verdad" lo siento tan cercano al propio manga que no puedo evitar reír con las absurdas situaciones, tengo pendiente dejarte una cacho review en cuanto lo termine. En Honor es verdad que hay muchísimos frentes abiertos, tantos que siento que em enfrento a una labor titánica intentando cerrarlo todo de manera satisfactoria. Lo intentaré muy fuerte XD. Si me lees verás que soy algo así como una pirada de los AU -sorry, not sorry- espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Muchos besos).

Gracias a todos por vuestras palabras. El siguiente capítulo es el final (?), bueno, o algo así. Me quita el aire escribir ciertas escenas, pero me estoy esforzando mucho.

Y por supuesto nada de todo esto sería posible sin mi _betareader_ siempre dispuesta a ayudar, **Nodokita**. Mil gracias linda.

Nos leemos muy pronto.

LUM


	13. Arde hasta los huesos

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **Honor**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13: Arde hasta los huesos**

La luz de la mañana se reflejaba blanca y pura sobre su etérea piel. Su pelo negro, corto y suave caía grácil sobre la almohada y abrazaba aquel rostro angelical.

Pensó que quizás tuviera frío, pero se permitió observarla dormir sólo un rato más. Desnuda como estaba, con el escalón de su cadera trazando complicadas curvas sobre el futón y sus pechos subiendo y bajando acompasando su respiración.

Era una visión tan maravillosa como sensual. Cometió la travesura de pasear uno de sus dedos sobre su piel, desde la cintura hasta el hombro, y vuelta a empezar. Ella suspiró entre sueños, molesta y divertida al tiempo.

—¿Qué haces? —protestó.

—No deberías dormir desnuda, cogerás un resfriado.

—Fuiste tú quién me desvistió anoche —dijo agarrando parte del futón y tapándose hasta el cuello. —¿Qué hora es?

—Pronto —le susurró al oído—. Aún no ha amanecido.

—Entonces aún podemos dormir —contestó perezosa, intentando con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar el sueño que tan cruelmente le habían robado.

—O quizás… —susurró con voz juguetona, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, agradeciendo aquel bendito calor.

—Ni lo pienses, los niños podrían despertarse.

Nodoka la miró con fastidio, aunque aquello no le impidió rodear su cintura y hundir su nariz en su cuello, aspirando con fuerza el perfume de su piel.

—Aguafiestas —le acusó cerrando los ojos, sin poner en palabras la absoluta felicidad que le reportaban aquellos momentos, aquella paz. Ese glorioso amor que jamás creyó poder encontrar.

Era demasiado frágil, demasiado hermoso. Tan brillante que costaba creer en él sin derramar lágrimas de pura dicha. Saya ronroneó entre sus brazos, mientras el pelo de Nodoka caía suelto y salvaje en todas direcciones.

—Tus ojos… son muy azules —observó mirándola directa, con sus narices casi rozándose. Su amante pareció cavilar un instante.

—A mi siempre me han parecido grises.

—Creo que su color cambia con tu ánimo.

—Vaya, entonces será que estoy de muy buen humor.

—De demasiado buen humor —le respondió Saya sacando una mano de debajo del cobertor y dándole un par de toquecitos de advertencia en la nariz —. Deberíamos comenzar con el desayuno.

—Vale, pero antes… —se entregaron a un beso liviano y se sonrieron cómplices de su delito prohibido. Allí, viviendo en secreto de las ruinas de su otras vidas, resurgiendo de sus cenizas para abrazar la calidez que se les había negado.

Eran felices de haberse encontrado.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? — dijo de pronto Saya, saliendo de su ensoñación y retorciéndose entre los brazos de Nodoka.

—Quizás alguno de los niños se ha despertado y anda por la cocina, ya sabes como son. Ranma parece que siempre tiene hambre.

—No, no es eso…— se levantó de golpe y se dio prisa en vestirse con su ligero yukata, miró a Nodoka con urgencia. —Son ellos, han vuelto.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de esconderse, siquiera de disimular lo más mínimo. Antes de poder arreglar sus ropas, siquiera esconder su retorcido y usado futón de matrimonio, sus ufanos maridos las sorprendieron con caras cansadas y actitud impetuosa. No se lo esperaban, no lo comprendieron. Las torpes excusas parecieron distraer a Soun, pero no a Genma. Él sabía lo que era Nodoka. Él las delató con su voz cascada y rota.

—Maldita zorra, lo has vuelto a hacer.

.

* * *

.

En cuanto sus pies desnudos se posaron sobre el frío asfalto comenzó a correr. No lo había planificado, pero era indudable que había tenido un golpe de suerte. Las pulsaciones disparadas por la adrenalina aceleraban sus pasos más y más. Miró un par de veces hacia su espalda y cuando comprobó que no la seguía siguió corriendo.

¿De qué huía en realidad?¿Y hacia dónde? Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Akane había dejado de hacerse preguntas complicadas, se limitaba a vivir. O a sobrevivir, depende de cómo se mirara.

Era un juego, uno peligroso. No había llegado hasta allí para dejarlo todo. Su sacrificio no podía ser en vano.

Pronto la piel de sus pies comenzó a chillar en agonía, desde luego no había sido buena idea escapar de aquella casa sin sus zapatos, pero si quería la técnica no le quedaba más remedio. Se detuvo tras una esquina intentando recuperar el aliento, en su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza el pergamino. Se sacudió la arenilla de los pies rogando por que dejara de clavarse en sus talones y no le abriera feas heridas, no podía detenerse. Le conocía lo suficiente para saberlo.

Él la perseguiría sin piedad en busca de una explicación.

Lo peor de todo es que no estaba segura de tener una. Apenas se asomó por la esquina para ver la calle despejada, y entonces continuó corriendo. La camisa china que le había tomado prestada (tal vez robada) bailaba sobre sus caderas, dándole un aspecto tan sexy como llamativo. Daba gracias de que a esas horas aún no hubiera demasiada gente en la calle.

Decidió continuar por los tejados. Saltó hacia una casa baja y siguió corriendo, echando de vez en cuando la vista atrás, sintiendo como su flequillo se apelmazaba en su frente y su aliento cortaba el frío aire en bocanadas de nubes blancas.

¿Así era como se sentía la libertad? Tan añorada, tan deseada... y sin embargo no sabía dulce en su boca, sólo a traición y a engaño. Amarga y pegajosa.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que había tomado la determinación de encontrar el pergamino, hasta sus últimas consecuencias, ¿por qué ahora se le antojaba ajeno?. Quizás fuera por la adrenalina que latía en sus oídos, quizás por imaginar la cara del chico al encontrar aquella habitación vacía.

"No seas tonta, él hubiera hecho lo mismo" —se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, queriendo creer que su traición no era mayor que la de él. No, lo cierto es que navegaba con tanta habilidad entre la verdad y la mentira que ya apenas distinguía la realidad. Todo se mezclaba. Todos le decían lo que tenía que hacer, lo que debía creer.

 _"Te quiero"_

Sus palabras resonaron en cada rincón de su cerebro. Le impactaron tanto que tuvo que detenerse un instante. No, era una mentira, otra más.

Si lo pensaba estaba perdida, por eso era más sencillo seguir con el plan. Correr, huir de él. Eso era más fácil que creerle, que pensar en sus gentiles manos y en sus cálidos besos. Se secó las lágrimas traidoras que surcaban sus mejillas. Malditas fueran. Ellas no entendían de razones, venganzas o mentiras. Ellas simplemente estaban y ya. Podía intentar detenerlas, pero corría el riesgo de caer en el pozo oscuro al que no se atrevía ni a echar un simple vistazo.

Lo que estaba claro es que él vendría, y más le valía estar preparada.

.

* * *

.

Se sentó durante casi una hora en aquella escalera, con las manos pasando una y otra vez sobre su largo pelo, agarrándolo y soltándolo. Intentando comprender.

Era como haber perdido el suelo y estar cayendo de un avión sin paracaídas. No pudo más que asumir su indiscutible ingenuidad. Rió sin humor antes de ser poseído por la rabia. Golpeó con sus doloridos puños la pared hasta que creó un hueco de más de medio metro.

Pero estaba muy lejos de calmarse. Sentía los músculos doloridos, recorridos por una especie de hormigueo de intranquilidad.

¿Quién mentía?¿Quién decía la verdad? Su precario equilibrio afectivo volvía a desmoronarse como un castillo de naipes, quedando esparcido de forma grotesca a sus pies.

Ya no sabía si quería huir o quedarse, buscarla o no volver a verla. No sabía si quería de ella aquella explicación que se habían prometido, ni siquiera sabía si en realidad había una.

Lo único que estaba claro es que ella le había engañado. ¿Desde cuándo?¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba gestando el embuste? Era demasiado doloroso creer que desde el mismo principio. No, no podía creerlo. No de ella. Ella no, por favor. Ella no.

Se derrumbó con el sabor de la traición hiriéndole más profundo que cualquier golpe asestado, hundido entre sus costillas, impidiéndole respirar. Rechazó con todo su ser las lágrimas de frustración que pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos azules.

Estaba acabado, ahora sí. Ahora ya podía decir sin temor a preocuparse que todo, todo en su vida era mentira. Incluso lo único que pensó que era verdad. Él le había entregado su corazón y ella lo había pisoteado sin compasión.

La autocompasión nunca había sido plato de buen gusto, pero en aquel momento se dio auténtica y real pena. Se rehízo como pudo y entendió que estaba tan cansado y hambriento que no podía pensar.

Subió de nuevo a la habitación e hizo todo lo posible por no mirar hacia el arrugado futón, único testigo de una noche de mentiras. Buscó en el armario un cambio de ropa. Una camisa china de color negro, como su humor.

Todo él era negro y gris. Como una sombra. Como un borrón al margen de una hoja. Comió por inercia algunas sobras, lo hizo sin pensar, con la vista fija en la pared que tenía enfrente, y cuando terminó salió de casa.

Al principio caminaba, luego comenzó a correr.

¿Todo mentira? Y una mierda. No pensaba aceptarlo.

.

* * *

.

—Mamá, necesito hablar contigo —Ranma respiraba ansioso. Era primera hora de la mañana y encontró a su madre en su habitación, ensimismada. Como siempre—. Tienes que recordar, mamá. Y necesito que lo hagas ahora—. Se puso a su altura, agachado frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos.

La desesperación del chico se transmitía en su voz, en cada uno de los gestos de su dolorido rostro. Notaba cómo se le escapaba, cómo todo lo que creía como cierto se desvanecía ante sus ojos, entre sus manos.

Nodoka le miró sin verle, con los ojos vacíos.

—¿Qué pasó ese día? El día del incendio, cuando Saya murió.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza, para ella la voz de su hijo era como ruido de fondo. Ella se encontraba muy lejos, al otro lado de un gran muro.

—¿Y los niños? —preguntó más por costumbre que por curiosidad.

Ranma se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado. No quería hacerla recordar aquello, no quería causarle dolor, pero necesitaba que lo hiciera. Tragó saliva y apretó los dientes comprendiendo la crueldad de sus actos.

—Están en peligro —tentó con voz urgente—. Todo está en llamas, si no haces algo van a morir.

El plácido rostro de Nodoka cambió de golpe, le miró con ansiedad e intentó levantarse de su silla. Ranma fue más rápido, la agarró de las manos y las apretó, asiéndose tercamente a sus dispersos recuerdos.

—¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde estás tú?

La mujer no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a surcar su rostro, haciendo que el chico se sintiera más y más miserable. Pero ya no podía más, debía sacar los recuerdos de su cabeza aunque fuera a costa de aquellas lágrimas.

—Él viene... —susurró aterrorizada—. Viene.

—Quién —exigió saber, sediento de conocimiento.

—Su marido... nos va a matar.

—¿Soun Tendô? —preguntó sintiéndose repentinamente alterado—. ¿¡Qué os hizo!?

—¡Hay que sacar a los niños! ¡Ranma, Akane! ¿Dónde estáis?

—¿Qué le pasó a Saya?¿Qué fue tan terrible, mamá?

Nodoka emitió un gemido desangelado, un grito pequeño de auténtica angustia vital. Tosió por el esfuerzo, como solía pasarle, pero en esta ocasión Ranma se limitó a apretarle la mano, intentando rescatar aquella información como fuera. Algo, debía haber algo que le hiciera recordar, que despertara su memoria perdida y le permitiera entender algo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Genma? —dijo ella, reviviendo el pasado como si leyera un viejo libro. Repasando lentamente las frases de una estudiada escena. —Me da igual, no pienso volver a casa. ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡No, no te llevarás a Ranma! ¡Huid niños, escondeos!

El chico sentía como sus manos temblaban, como la angustia y la necesidad de saber se mezclaban en un trago amargo y seco.

—Qué más ves, mamá. Qué ocurre.

—Soun se ha llevado a Saya, hay mucho humo... debo ir a buscarla, todo esto es culpa mía. Tampoco encuentro a Ranma, no veo bien —se llevó una mano a la cara, como si apartara algo de delante de sus ojos. —Es sangre.

—¿Sangre? —repitió Ranma totalmente engullido en el relato, tan perplejo como impaciente.

—Me he debido golpear con algo. Escucho una voz, es Saya. Está discutiendo con su marido por mi culpa —su tez mudó a una de pánico absoluto—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltala! ¡Suéltala de inmediato! Fue culpa mía, ella no quería... fui yo, siempre he sido así. No, por favor... ¡No! ¡Saya! ¡Sa...!

Un abrupto y brutal ataque de tos interrumpió el diálogo. Ranma se levantó temblando, estaba pálido y sudaba frío. Quizás suponía demasiado, pero era obvio que la muerte de la madre de Akane no había sido un accidente. Y de ser así... su corazón se encogió, sucumbiendo al pánico.

"Akane".

¿Cuánto sabía en realidad? ¿Qué le habían contado? ¿Sabía que acaso llevaba toda su vida conviviendo con un más que probable asesino?

En realidad no importaba, no cuando él ya había tomado una decisión. Quizás fuera una mentirosa, una sucia traidora. Pero de lo que no cabía duda era que estaba en peligro.

.

* * *

.

Cuando llegó al dojô apenas era mediodía, el sudor empapaba su ropa y lo sentía correr bajo la fina tela de su camisa. Se había rehecho su larga trenza ya que el cabello le molestaba en la cara. Parado frente a la puerta no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde se habría metido su padre. ¿Estaría en los alrededores, al acecho?¿O quizás había decidido ir de cara por una vez en su vida y enfrentar al viejo Tendô?

Los fantasmas del pasado revoloteaban alrededor de su cabeza como pequeñas mariposas, polillas de luz inevitablemente atraídas por el fuego de la vela. Quería gritar, quería quemarse. Necesitaba entender.

E igual que el conocimiento parecía traer consigo dolor, aquella casa era el conjuro que les ataba a todos ellos, al pasado, al presente y al futuro.

Ranma intentó en vano recuperar el aliento, pero temblaba de pura y auténtica ansiedad. No podía controlar sus nervios. No tenía un plan, tampoco sabía qué decir ni que se encontraría al otro lado de aquellas puertas, pero no iba a huír.

¿Qué es lo que le había dicho Akane? Él la rescató en aquella ocasión, la sacó de la casa en llamas y se enfrentó a su padre. Si lo pensaba bien, si hacía un verdadero y colosal esfuerzo podía ver retazos de aquella escena.

Todo olía a humo y a madera quemada, Akane lloraba asustada, y él la buscaba desesperado. Eso era, ella estaba escondida en un armario. Llamaba de forma interminable a su madre mientras el fuego bailaba devorándolo todo.

Ranma la encontró y le dio la mano, y entonces... se llevó de forma distraída una mano a la espalda. Siempre había estado allí la cicatriz de aquella pequeña quemadura, pero hasta el momento no le había dado ninguna importancia.

Algo cayó, algo le atrapó, él se interpuso entre ella y el fuego. Ya en aquel entonces era un pequeño temerario. Pasaron agónicos minutos mientras ella tiraba de su mano y le prometía entre lágrimas y gritos de auxilio que no le dejaría nunca. Que estarían juntos para siempre.

¿De dónde sacó las fuerzas aquel pequeño cuerpecito? Gritó, se retorció hasta que consiguió liberarse y ambos salieron al jardín, donde atónitos contemplaron como el dojô, su hogar, era consumido por el fuego.

Akane continuaba llorando asustada, llamaba a su madre. Él escuchaba un zumbido constante, agotado, envenenado por la inhalación de humo. Sólo regresó en sí cuando Soun Tendô apareció como invocado emergiendo entre el humo negro, con los ojos idos y las manos grandes.

Agarró a Akane, sí, lo recordaba, la alzó en el aire y le gritó mientras la zarandeaba. Él bramó enfurecido. Era un niño, un débil niño, pero con todo y con eso le golpeó tan duro como pudo. No, nadie trataba así a Akane. Ellos iban a estar juntos para siempre.

Y entonces su mirada, cruel y despectiva. No hubo más palabras, le pateó en el estómago y Ranma rodó por la hierba inerte como un saco de arroz. Luego recordaba a su padre sacándolo de allí por la fuerza, y su madre... ¿dónde estaba ella?

Demasiado por un día, quizás para una vida. Al menos tenía las suficientes piezas para poner en orden el puzzle del pasado.

Tomo aire y empujó las puertas del dojô Tendô dispuesto a poner fin a años de pesadillas.

.

* * *

.

—Se acabó, es lo que querías. Espero que estés satisfecho —Akane lanzó el rollo de pergamino al suelo, delante de su padre.

Apenas había llegado a casa se puso algo de ropa encima y fue directa a la habitación de su padre. Le encontró tranquilo, examinando sus papeles. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla más de un segundo antes de posar sus ojos ante el objeto de sus deseos.

La chica temblaba de ira, de puros nervios. Ella tampoco podía creer que finalmente lo hubiera conseguido, pero allí estaba. Era el fin de todos aquellos años de apretar los dientes y soportar lo insoportable. Ella había hecho todo, ¡todo cuanto él le había pedido!, y eso era el culmen de sus esfuerzos. Era su ansiada libertad.

El viejo Soun apartó con pulcritud los papeles de su mesa baja y se levantó lleno de ceremonia, recogió el rollo de pergamino y lo sopesó en su mano. Regresó sobre sus pasos y lo extendió sobre la superficie lisa de la mesa. El pergamino se desenrolló colgando en sus extremos del mueble.

Akane contuvo el aliento mientras su padre lo examinaba con ojo crítico, como si sopesara sobre su procedencia real. Lo miró durante largos diez minutos antes de levantarse e ir a buscar su gemelo, aquel trozo de tela y tinta del que tantas veces había hablado a su hija pero jamás había tenido la decencia de enseñarle.

No tardó más de unos minutos, Akane no pudo evitar mirar con desdén que el escondite de su padre no era mucho mejor que el del padre de Ranma. Había escondido su parte en una caja lacada, sobre una tabla suelta del techo de la habitación.

Lo extendió con la misma ceremonia, sobreponiendo ambos en la mesa, leyendo finalmente los kanjis que el viejo Happosai había caligrafiado.

Akane retorció sus manos esperando algo, unas palabras, ¡lo que fuera! Pero la concentración de Soun era tal que había olvidado por completo su presencia.

—Eso es todo, ¿verdad? Con eso se terminó todo —dijo Akane, queriendo dejar claras las condiciones del trato.

Soun levantó sus pequeños ojos negros de su preciada adquisición, tan sólo para mirar a su hija con un rictus rígido.

—Lo has hecho bien —se limitó a decir, apenas moviendo los labios y su tupido bigote. —Aunque para ello hayas tenido que revolcarte con un espía de los Saotome.

La miró esperando una reacción que no se produjo. Akane alzó el rostro y tomó aire, más que acostumbrada a las puyas sobre su pertrechado honor. Sus labios se contrajeron apenas unos milímetros en las comisuras pero se mordió la lengua. No estaba dispuesta a darle más balas, ni más explicaciones.

—Ya tienes tu técnica, con eso te basta y te sobra para derrotarles, para resucitar el dojô. Déjame fuera de todo esto —zanjó ella esperando por fin beneplácito. La confirmación de que no habría más desconocidos en su casa, más desfiles interminables de lamentables artistas marciales a los que investigar, ni que la exigieran como suya.

Ella dejaría de temer la llegada del siguiente don nadie, de ser la maldita comidilla de todo el mundo. Podría hacer su vida al margen de los disparatados planes de su padre. Con aquel pergamino finalmente había conseguido restaurar el perdido honor de su familia. Reparar el terrible error de su madre.

Soun asintió pensativo.

—Claro, en cuanto tenga un heredero —dijo sin más, y su joven hija arrugó el entrecejo sin entender.

—¿Cómo?

—Soy viejo, Akane. Esta técnica no es para mí. Necesito un fuerte heredero que se encargue de todo.

—Yo... yo soy la heredera —acertó a articular, como si el hecho de que ella llevara años dedicándose en cuerpo y en alma a aquella tarea hubiera sido un mero trámite.

Su padre la observó con la muda burla dibujada en su rostro.

—Eres una mujer —recitó, como si en aquella frase cupiera la contestación a todas las cuestiones.

—No me casaré con ningún pirado que tu elijas. Esto se ha terminado aquí, papá. Me lo prometiste —prácticamente escupió, a sabiendas de lo cara que podía pagar su osadía—. Yo... he hecho lo que me pediste —apretó los dientes y sus puños se cerraron en forma de fuertes rocas, agarrando con fuerza la tela de su pantalón, durante un momento corrió el riesgo de estallar en lágrimas, pero se contuvo. No, no le daría el placer de verla llorar, no de nuevo—. Lo hice por nuestra familia. Para reparar todo el daño que causó mamá. Tú mismo lo dijiste, fue culpa de los Saotome, la enfermaron hasta el punto que prefirió morir y abandonarnos a tener que enfrentar el deshonor de sus actos. Fue así... ¿verdad, papá? Pero ahora no tenemos porqué continuar con este despropósito, ahora podremos llorarla y acudir al cementerio —era imposible, rompió en hermosas lágrimas que bañaban su crispado rostro—, podremos volver a mencionar su nombre. Con esa técnica en nuestras manos queda reparado el honor de nuestra familia y saldada la deuda con los Saotome.

—¿Y qué hay de tu honor, hija mía?

La muchacha le miró sin entender, sabiendo que su voz calma y el peligroso y lento fluir de sus palabras no presagiaba nada bueno.

—A mí no me engañas, lo supe entonces y lo sé ahora. Tu eres igual que tu madre.

Ella se estremeció, y a pesar de ello le sostuvo la mirada.

—Nos traerás pesar y vergüenza. ¿Crees que he disfrutado viéndote batallar tan duramente con todos tus pretendientes? No, claro que no. Pero era necesario para que entendieras, era necesario para que te _reformaras_. —Los labios de Akane temblaron tanto que se vio forzada a morderlos, respiraba agitada y no porque las palabras de su padre contuvieran siquiera una traza de verdad, si no al pensar que él había sido testigo de todo su sufrimiento sin siquiera pestañear. Y ahora se atrevía a insinuar que había sido por su bien. —Sin embargo no podemos bajar la guardia, no hasta que estés convenientemente casada. Necesitas un buen hombre al que cuidar y que te mantenga vigilada. Hablaremos de ello otro día, puedes retirarte.

Tembló de la cabeza a los pies, de arriba a abajo, el estómago se le encogió comprendiendo que aquello jamás terminaría, que no tendría fin. Para ella no habría futuro ni descanso jamás.

—No es así, papá. Yo no soy así, y aunque lo fuera no puedes hacer eso... yo... yo...

—Tú eres material defectuoso, tendrás suerte si algún hombre te acepta —sentenció poco dispuesto a seguir con la charla—. ¿Me avergonzarás a mí y a tus hermanas? Kasumi está casada, a mi pesar, y Nabiki es un ser mezquino; si le concertara un matrimonio me sometería a la más alta de las vergüenzas haciendo correr todo tipo de rumores. Pero tú no, Akane. Yo sé que tú harás lo que debes y cumplirás con tus obligaciones.

No entraría en razón, ni ahora, ni nunca. Akane miró de nuevo el pergamino que yacía en la mesa y la expresión invariable de su padre. Se tragó sus lágrimas y salió de la habitación. Él jamás había tenido la intención de dejarla libre, siquiera de darle las gracias o pedirle perdón. Él jamás le contaría la verdad de lo que pasó entre aquellas paredes. Se guardó para ella el hecho de que Nodoka Saotome seguía con vida, o de la verdadera identidad de Ranma, ¿a quién le importaba?

Llegó hasta su habitación y cuando cerró la puerta se percató de que estaba sollozando.

Todo había sido por nada. Absolutamente todo. Deshecha en lágrimas se preguntó qué estaría pensando Ranma. Si volvía a su lado y se lo explicaba… ¿le perdonaría? No, claro que no. Qué estúpida.

Había tenido que elegir entre su libertad y el amor. Al final cedió comprendiendo que era mejor una vida libre que una promesa. Pero ahora no tendría ninguna de las dos cosas.

Era una mujer sin pasado, presente ni futuro.

Las piernas dejaron de sostenerla, cayó al suelo. Le faltaba el aire. No podía respirar, la habitación daba vueltas a una velocidad disparatada. Comprendió que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Se quedó en el suelo hecha un ovillo, en posición fetal, mientras las lágrimas se derramaban sin control y caía en un oscuro pozo del cual no llegaba a atisbar la salida.  
¿Sentiría aquello mismo su madre antes de decidir ponerle fin a todo?

 _"Te quiero"_.

De nuevo sus palabras roncas y desesperadas, arrancadas entre besos parecieron penetrar la densa pared de sombras que la rodeaba, las sintió latir aguijoneando su corazón.

"No seas tonta... no le creas. Nadie puede quererte, ellos sólo quieren..." —había una voz en su interior, una voz aguda y pequeñita que se aseguraba de mantenerla en su lugar, de plantarle los pies en la tierra. El mundo era un lugar oscuro, y ella no era tan tonta como para creer que de todos los hombres, justamente él la amara.

Ranma… Ranma llegó a su vida fingiendo un engaño, tan sólo para obtener lo mismo que ella, la técnica definitiva. Su padre lo supo nada más luchar con él, pero tuvo cuidado de guardar el secreto el tiempo justo. Hasta que decidió que era momento de la acción.

Ese fue el primer error de Soun Tendô; no advertirle desde el mismo principio, dejar que de algún modo extraño conectaran. Su padre jamás creyó que ella pudiese llegar a desarrollar algún tipo de simpatía por él. No, su padre tenía muy claro lo que esperar de ella.

Y ese fue su segundo error.

Tan súbito como inesperado, aquel primer beso destapó su particular caja de pandora. Todo comenzó a cambiar. No creyó posible dejarse llevar de aquella manera, ni siquiera se planteó que su agrietado corazón pudiera latir a la carrera cada vez que él la miraba o tenía un pequeño gesto amable. Fueron días tan suaves como extraños. Hasta el momento en el que lo confesó todo, justo antes de la boda. Igual que aquella jodida primera vez.

Soun Tendô jamás sabría la dura batalla que libró entre sus florecientes sentimientos y el absurdo y aplastante deber. Él ordenaba y planificaba, ella obedecía. Y ese día le encomendó el más abyecto de los planes.

"Gánate su confianza" —dijo— "Aprovecha el ambiente festivo, ofrécele una bebida. No creo que se resista demasiado, a pesar de tus escasos encantos es un hombre joven y de sangre caliente. No debería suponer un problema".

Así fue. No le costó lo más mínimo, solo odiarse a sí misma más de lo que ya lo hacía. Obvio que Ranma no era idiota, en seguida supo que algo le ocurría, pero afortunadamente supo salir del atolladero sin levantar sus sospechas. Y sin embargo... su plan se le fue de las manos. Estaba preparada para entregarse a él por deber, pero no estaba lista para el torrente de emociones que desencadenaron sus actos.

Era fuego, puro y vivo. Él la devoraba con una fuerza animal, la subyugaba hasta el absurdo, la hacía sentir tan amada y dichosa que por momentos dejó de distinguir entre engaño y realidad. No, quizás es que no quería hacerlo, quizás llegó un momento en el que de veras quiso creer que no eran más que un par de jóvenes descubriéndose mutuamente sin embustes ni secretos.

Hasta que él se fue, y la realidad la golpeó tan fuerte como el suelo tras un salto al vacío. No desconocía aquel sentimiento, la traición le era tristemente familiar. Llevaba toda la vida sin recibir otra cosa que no fueran gestos interesados, pero podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que aquello le dolió como una puñalada. Sin saber cómo se había confiado, había depositado sus verdades más ocultas entre sus brazos. O al menos sus medias verdades.

¿Dónde terminaba la mentira y empezaba la verdad? Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero ahora más que nunca sentía el peso asfixiante de sus actos y renuncias. Había traicionado a la única persona que le había tendido la mano, al único hombre que decía amarla. A cambio de nada.

Era una ilusa. Apretó los dientes hasta que le dolió la mandíbula. No, nada de eso. No continuaría con la espiral de autodestrucción que mató a su madre y llevó la desgracia a sus vidas, ella acabaría con todo de una vez y para siempre.

Con la decisión tomada se sintió más ligera, pero no más segura. Si no la dejaban libre volaría lejos igualmente. Le daría una lección a aquel padre sin corazón que debería haberla amado en lugar de castigarla. Iba a enseñarle que por más que lo hubiera intentado, no había conseguido destruirla. Iba a hacerle ver que existía una oportunidad lejos de allí, lejos de él. Que era digna de ser amada.

.

* * *

.

Durante unos segundos toda la casa fue presa del demoledor silencio. Saya puso su mejor cara, esa amable que aparentaba absoluta tranquilidad y control. Nodoka sin embargo no pudo disimular lo más mínimo, apenas se cubrió con la ropa desperdigada a los lados del futón antes de que su marido caminara directo a ella y la agarrara brutalmente por el brazo.

Él gritó. Ella gritó. Saya también, pero Soun se la llevó a empujones a otra sala.

Genma bramaba, gritaba y escupía mientras los ojos de su mujer se llenaban de lágrimas de terror. Él siempre supo de su anomalía, pero pensó que después de estar con él se le habría pasado. Una fase, sí, eso era. Una larga fase. La vergüenza de haber seducido a la mujer de su mejor amigo sería una herida que jamás conseguiría borrar de su memoria mientras viviera. Una mancha imborrable en su honor. El artista marcial tiró con aún más fuerza de sus cabellos, y ella se retorció clavando las uñas en sus manos, suplicando que la soltara.

Finalmente cedió tras exponer muy seriamente sus intenciones: se llevaría a la niña, pediría el divorcio y la repudiaría para siempre. Jamás volvería a verla. Genma Saotome se consideraba un hombre de palabra, y estaba más que dispuesto a cumplirla. Caminó en busca de su objetivo, no miraría atrás.

Tan embotado estaba, tan lleno de ira que no se percató de la acuciante humareda hasta que se le metió al fondo de los pulmones. Salió de la casa despavorido, tosiendo y atragantado. A lo lejos escuchó los amortiguados gritos de su traidora mujer. Tragó saliva. Ellas se lo merecían.

.

* * *

.

Durante demasiado tiempo parecía haber olvidado que ella también era una guerrera. Peleaba, sí, luchaba casi a diario contra sus demonios, pero hasta el momento no había enfocado de forma correcta a su enemigo.

Akane salió de su habitación y bajó hasta la cocina. Tomó una caja entera de cerillas que sabía que Kasumi guardaba en los cajones cercanos a los fogones de gas.

Daba gracias que sus hermanas no estuviesen presentes, y rogaba porque no aparecieran para ver el espectáculo. Era hora de terminar por siempre con las ofensas y el pesar. Era hora de enseñarle a aquel viejo de mierda una lección.

Se escondió prudentemente en uno de los recodos del pasillo, y esperó. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, sólo un despiste, un minuto le bastaba. Finalmente su padre abandonó su habitación y bajó al aseo y ella no dudó ni dos segundos en colarse en su cuarto. Encontró los dos pergaminos tal y cómo los había visto por última vez, extendidos sobre la mesa baja, sin duda siendo sometidos a un meticuloso estudio.

Tan falto de piedad con ella que jamás le preocupó lo que le pasara, sometiéndola a años de atropellos de la mano de otros hombres. ¿Enseñarla qué? Miró con repulsa aquellos papeles por los que lo había perdido todo. Pero si ella no tenía nada, entonces él tampoco.

Los tomó abruptamente, apretándolos en su mano izquierda, sin miedo a que la vieja tela se agrietara o cediera. Los tiró al suelo, sobre el cuidado tatami de la habitación y con calculado deleite sacó su caja de cerillas.

—¿Akane? —sus ojos furibundos encontraron los de su padre, mirándola desde la puerta—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó autoritario.

Incapaz de contener su actos y sabiendo que en apenas dos pasos su padre podría detenerla, sacó una cerilla y le miró llena de rezumante odio.

—¿Quieres a alguien más de lo que te quieres a ti mismo? —preguntó ella, y Soun supo que pisaba suelo quebradizo, su gesto no cambió. Se mantuvo firme, observando a la chica—. No, claro que no. Nunca quisiste a tu mujer, ¿cómo ibas a querer a tus hijas?

—No hables a la ligera, Akane —le advirtió señalándola con un dedo.

—No pienso casarme con quien tu digas ni volveré a obedecerte jamás. Eres un viejo decrépito que morirá sólo. Y sin esta jodida cosa —dijo pisando los dos pergaminos, tomó una cerilla y vio la urgencia en los ojos de su padre.

—¡No te atrevas, niña insolente!

—¡O qué! —gritó ella en contestación—. ¿Me obligarás a coquetearle a cualquier tipo sin importar lo que pueda pasarme? ¿Me veré obligada a soportar que todos se piensen que pueden tenerme? ¿Me convertiré en una mujer sin honor? Llegas muy tarde, "papá".

Deseó con toda su alma prender un fuego caliente y abrasador, tan beligerante como sus palabras. Apretó con fuerza la cerilla mientras el traidor temblor de sus manos la delataba. Soun sonrió displicente.

—Te sigue asustando el fuego, ¿verdad?

—¡Cállate! —gritó fuera de sí, tomando al fin el valor de prender la llama y lanzarla sobre ese maldito trozo de tela vieja que tanto le había costado.

Pero no llegó siquiera a alzarse en llamas cuando una gruesa mano salida de la nada se abalanzó sobre ella, la agarró fuerte y con un pie apagó el diminuto fuego. Akane intentó forcejear, pero el asaltante le cerró la boca con su mano grande y callosa. Sus brazos quedaron inmovilizados en una llave perfecta. Sintió el sudor frío rodar por su espalda a la vez que una voz familiar zanganeaba cerca de su oído.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba esperar para poder llevarme lo que me pertenece de forma civilizada... no me has dejado más remedio, chica.

La reconoció al instante, era la voz que había escuchado en la casa de Ranma, justo antes de huir por la ventana. Intentó no respirar al percibir el olor a sudor, la voz pegajosa y llena de vileza. La fuerza brutal que ejercía sobre su mandíbula.

No había duda, se trataba del señor Saotome. Otro hombre despreciable.

La tensión era tal entre los presentes enfrentados que no se atrevían ni a parpadear. Soun avanzó un paso y Genma se desplazó en horizontal.

—De nada te va a servir esto, Saotome —le dijo el patriarca de los Tendô, con una voz monocorde, fría como el hielo. No se alegraban demasiado de volver a verse, eso estaba claro.

Akane tragó saliva, sintiendo la fuerza de sus vastos dedos.

—¿Tan poco te importa lo que le pase a ella? —amenazó dando un pequeño tirón del hombro de la chica, cosa que ella aguantó estoica sin dejar escapar ni una sola muestra de debilidad de su garganta—. Lo cierto es que no me sorprende.

—Años sin vernos y vuelves a mi casa a llevarte las sobras, siempre has sido ese tipo de hombre —susurró con desagrado, Genma sonrió.

—Vamos a ser claros, eso de ahí me pertenece. Sabía que no me lo darías e intenté hacer las cosas de la forma menos dolorosa, pero contigo eso parece imposible —volvió a tirar del hombro de Akane y esta vez sí la chica apretó los dientes y gimió de dolor de forma muy tenue, a regañadientes—. ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? Ya ves, mujeres débiles y embaucadoras. Sigues sin un heredero.

—Tendré un heredero y el apellido Saotome será desterrado y olvidado por siempre. Sucesores de nada, con un legado decadente. Yo tengo la técnica, Genma. Desaparece.

—Te ciega tanto el rencor que eres incapaz de mirar con los ojos. Nunca te diste cuenta, y por lo que veo esta chica tonta tampoco te lo ha contado —Genma sonrió con todos sus dientes, disfrutando de la revelación—. La escuela Saotome siempre ha tenido un heredero.

Akane intentó hablar, retorció su brazo anclado fuerte a su espalda, luchando por liberarse, pero sólo consiguió que el hombre que la apresaba la estrujara aún más fuerte, hundiéndola en su obeso abdomen.

—Mientes —contestó Soun, pero sus ojos taladraban a su hija con un odio sin fin—. No sólo trajiste la vergüenza a esta casa si no que ahora además pretendes hacerme creer... tú tenías una hija, sólo una. Una pordiosera igual que su madre.

—No se parece a mi, ¿eh? —gruñó divertido—. Ha estado en tu casa todo el tiempo y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.

—¿Tu espía? —preguntó Soun.

—Mi hijo —respondió él hinchando el pecho—. No lo ha hecho bien del todo, lo admito. Creo que la culpa la tiene esta jovencita, se ha dedicado a engañarle con demasiado entusiasmo. La carne es débil Tendô, lo sabes bien.

Los ojos de Akane se fijaron en los de su padre, negros como carbones ardientes, y supo que aquello iba a pagarlo muy caro. El engaño y la mentira llegaban a su final. Soun era un monstruo consumido por la venganza hacia los Saotome, no podría entender sus razones jamás.

Con un movimiento firme y hábil Akane clavó su codo en la gruesa cintura de Genma y se liberó de un giro.

—¡Basta! —gritó ella, respirando agitada en medio de los dos hombres—. Vuestro rencor se acaba aquí, papá... Ranma es... él... —alzó la mirada para encontrarse el rostro deformado de su progenitor—. Me quiere.

Lo dijo sin pretenderlo, casi se escapó entre sus labios, desde el centro de sus propios pensamientos, desde lo más profundo de su deshecho corazón. A la afirmación le siguieron vergonzosas lágrimas de incredulidad.

Eso era, ahí estaba, ¿cómo podía ser mentira algo tan arrollador? Él la amaba de la misma manera que ella lo amaba a él. Negarlo por más tiempo era imposible. La terca muchacha se dio cuenta en aquel mismo momento que era la mayor transgresión que había osado cometer, y lo había hecho sin querer. Querer sin querer, caer por accidente, ¿era así como sucedía?¿sin más?

Sintió como una fuerza mayor guiaba sus pasos, tomaba posesión de su lengua y palabras.

—Y yo también le quiero —declaró, disfrutando de la cara perpleja de ambos—. No podéis hacer nada por cambiarlo.

—Antes muerto —dijo Soun con la cara roja y los dientes apretados—. ¡Antes muerto que permitir que otro Saotome mancille nuestro honor!

Akane no supo lo que pretendía su padre cuando con dos firmes pasos se plantó junto a ella y tomó la caja de cerillas. No se lo pensó, quizás en un arrebato, o presa de la furia y enajenación hizo justo lo que le había rogado que no hiciera ella, de un furioso manotazo le prendió fuego a varios fósforos y los dejó caer sobre los viejos pergaminos, que ardieron violentamente.

—¡No! —gritó Genma atónito, Akane se alejó un paso del incendio.

—La he memorizado —declaró—. Y aunque es una pena que se pierda el original, no consentiré que caiga en otras manos que no sean las mías.

El viejo Genma bajó la cabeza y sonrió ladino, con las gafas empañadas y el gesto contradicho.

—Siempre has sido así, Tendô. Prefieres ver tu mundo arder que compartirlo con alguien. Que así sea, quédate la maldita técnica. Nunca me ha hecho falta para ser mejor que tú.

Tal y como había llegado se fue, saltó por la ventana de la habitación y Akane siquiera se fijó cuando lo hizo, demasiado absorta por las llamas, cada vez más y más potentes.

—¿Qué... ha querido decir? —preguntó, dándose cuenta en aquel instante de que su voz salía temblorosa. Tosió, el humo comenzaba a llenar toda la habitación. —¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? —pero cuando su vista volvió a posarse en el rostro de su padre ya no había rabia ni pesar. La cara de Soun solo reflejaba calma.

—Niña ingrata —sus palabras retumbaron en su profunda garganta—. Eres una traidora, igual que tu madre.

.

* * *

.

¿Por qué había humo? Ranma sintió un hormigueo en el pecho que le instaba a salir de allí, todos sus sentidos parecían gritárselo, pero él se empeñaba en desoirlos.

Salía humo de la casa, de una de las habitaciones superiores más concretamente. El temor se adueñó de sus actos, todo le resultaba terriblemente familiar.

El incendio, el puto incendio que había arrasado su vida.

—¿Qué está pasando? —se sobresaltó al escuchar a su lado una voz conocida, cargada de miedo e inocencia. Kasumi llevaba varias bolsas de la compra y miraba espantada el humo negro que salía en volutas desde la ventana. —Ranma, ¿acabas de llegar? ¿Están todos bien? —preguntó alterada, obviamente aquella escena tampoco le resultaba desconocida.

—No lo sé... —contestó a la par que sentía el sudor frío viajar por su espalda y el temblor en las manos. —Voy a entrar.

—¡No! ¡es muy peligroso! —gritó ella al borde del llanto, agarrando su brazo.—Hay que avisar a los bomberos.

El chico asintió y ella salió disparada en busca de ayuda. Pero lo cierto es que no tenía pensado hacerle ningún caso, justo en ese momento una mano se posó en su hombro. Se giró para encontrarse de nuevo frente a frente con su progenitor.

—¿Qué haces aquí?¡Larguémonos!

—Viejo, ¿qué ocurre?

—Nada que nos incumba, son asuntos de familia. Vayámonos antes de que nos culpen de algo.

—¿¡De qué demonios hablas!?¿De qué nos van a inculpar? —los ojos de Ranma estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, su respiración se aceleraba, sus pulsaciones se dispararon. —Lo sabías, lo supiste todo este tiempo y no dijiste nada, ¡nada!

—Yo no sé nada —afirmó apretando tanto los dientes que las palabras silbaron entre ellos.

—¿Aquel día hiciste lo mismo?¿Huiste sin más? ¡Cobarde! ¡Maldito viejo majadero! ¡Te dio igual tu mujer, te dio igual la señora Tendô, te di igual yo! ¡Huiste y sólo regresaste a recoger los despojos! Que mala suerte que tu mujer sobreviviera, que buena suerte que se volviera loca, ¡desgraciado! —el puñetazo que le había estado preparando salió disparado desde su hombro, proyectando toda la fuerza en su mano inmisericorde.

Le golpeó tan fuerte que Genma cayó de espaldas casi cinco metros, sangrando abundantemente por la nariz, con las gafas rotas y algunos dientes saltados. Ranma caminó hacia él lleno de ciega furia, del dolor acumulado durante años de engaños y mentiras. Le agarró por la pechera arrugando su ropa y se dispuso a descargar sobre él un segundo golpe, hasta que escuchó el grito.

Fue tan desgarrador como agudo, giró la cabeza hacia el fuego a una velocidad solo parecida a la de un animal observando el peligro por primera vez, mirándolo a los ojos, sabiendo que es el fin.

—No te metas —dijo Genma atragantado—. Ella se lo ha buscado.

Ranma le soltó, el cuerpo de su padre volvió a caer casi un metro, estrellándose sobre el suelo de gravilla con un quejido.

—Yo... no soy como tu —proclamó antes de correr desesperado hacia la casa.

.

* * *

.

Akane luchaba contra la agonía de no poder respirar a causa del humo. Apenas veía por donde iba, las lágrimas no la dejaban avanzar. Daba pasos al azar intentando encontrar la salida de la habitación, intentando mantener a raya el terror que sentía.

—Traicionado por mi propia familia otra vez, no sabes lo triste que me siento, Akane —la voz de su padre era tan afilada como el arma que le había visto sacar de uno de los cajones del aparador.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía creerlo, o quizás es que no quería hacerlo. ¿Acaso llevaba toda su vida conviviendo con un monstruo? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? La rabia se veía opacada por el miedo. Tenían razón, ella sólo era una débil mujer, una estúpida que jamás se había permitido el lujo de sentirse amada. Mucho menos de albergar sentimientos por otra persona. Y aún así lo único que ansiaba en aquel instante era volver a verle, que la rescatara de aquel pozo oscuro con su voz atronadora y su fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura. Aunque sonara ilógico, aunque no lo mereciera. Aunque fuera una traidora.

Sus manos palparon la ligera puerta corrediza y con un alivio indescriptible consiguió hacerla a un lado y salir al pasillo. El fuego se estaba extendiendo a través de los listones de madera superiores, el humo gris llegaba a cada rescoldo, estaba en cada esquina. Con la mano apoyada en una de las paredes caminó en completo silencio intentando huír. El techo crujió, de pronto una viga de madera se desprendió y Akane se vio forzada a saltar hacia atrás, ahogando un grito de pánico. El pasillo se llenó de escombro y llamas. Retrocedió sintiendo el calor en el rostro, y entonces la mano de su padre la agarró del brazo. Gritó llena de angustia, se retorció mientras aquel hombre la arrastraba de regreso a la habitación sin hacer caso de sus grandísimos esfuerzos por liberarse.

—¿No lo ves Akane? ¡Eres una idiota! ¿Cómo te has dejado convencer por sus mentiras? ¡Es un Saotome! ¡Tanto te gustaba que hasta olvidaste tu propia predilección! Oh sí, ellos tienen ese don, son capaces de pervertir todo lo que tocan. Hasta de curar a la desviada de mi hija. ¡Hasta de hacer que mi mujer me traicione!

—¡No papá! ¡Suéltame! —arañó su mano, pero el miedo a las llamas la tenía bloqueada, no podía pensar, siquiera acordarse de una sola llave de judo—. ¡No quería, pero sucedió! ¡Por favor, déjame!

—No te ama, Akane. Él es igual que su padre, un cobarde estafador. Se olvidará de ti tan pronto como descubra que ya no existe la técnica. Pero eso no hará que yo ignore tu traición. ¡Eres una sucia perra que se ha atrevido a encamarse con uno de ellos!

—¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿¡Qué le hiciste a mamá!?

—No necesito una hija inútil y desobediente —la empujó dentro de la habitación en llamas y cerró la puerta tras él. Akane cayó de bruces y antes de comenzar a retroceder asustada por las llamas vio relucir a su lado la pequeña espada wakizashi que empuñaba su padre.

Lo supo con una certeza absoluta. Iba a morir allí. Se preguntó si su madre habría sentido lo mismo; el miedo y el estupor.

Escuchó nuevamente la puerta abrirse pero no tuvo tiempo de girarse. Soun la agarró por sus cortos cabellos y la alzó de golpe, puso el frío metal contra la suave piel de su garganta mientras Akane intentaba forcejear cada vez más débil, con las lágrimas surcando su rostro oscurecido por el humo y sus pulmones a punto de explotar.

—¡Akane! —las lágrimas se secaron de golpe, miró esperanzada hacia la humareda contra la que se recortaba una figura humana. Rogó porque no fuera un sueño, ni producto de su desesperado corazón.

—Vaya, mira quién aparece justo a tiempo —dijo Soun, echando con ímpetu el níveo cuello de su hija hacia atrás y mirando imperturbable hacia el muchacho que avanzaba entre el fuego—. Qué apropiado.

Ranma surgió evocado por sus desesperados anhelos, rompiendo con su presencia la desesperanza. Ella quiso gritar, quiso tirarse a sus brazos rogando por perdón y consuelo, pero se encontró apenas pudiendo respirar, agarrando la misma mano que su padre tenía sobre su garganta, intentando separarse desesperada de la fría hoja de la muerte.

El artista marcial se quedó congelado, alzó las manos intentando llevar calma o cordura sobre el atacante, pero Soun Tendô más que nervioso parecía divertido, y eso era aún más aterrador.

—Suéltela —pidió sin quitarle un ojo de encima, sintiendo el miedo atenazar sus tripas. Sabiendo que aquella misma escena quizás ya había tenido lugar, muchos años atrás—. Por favor… —se encontró suplicando.

—Aquí ya no hay nada para ti —dijo con voz firme, manteniendo rígida la pequeña espada—. Sólo esta pequeña furcia traidora.

La nuez del chico subió y bajó al pasar saliva. Evaluó a su enemigo con una calma que no sentía. Intentaba meterse en su cabeza, pero que tuviera una afilada arma sobre el cuello de Akane no ayudaba demasiado.

El fuego ardía hambriento, sitiándolos de forma irremediable. Si no salían pronto estaban perdidos.

—No sé qué está pasando, pero no tiene que hacerlo.

—Ya sé quién eres y qué venías a buscar. No os salió bien la jugada, supe que tenías algo que ver con el traidor de Genma desde el principio.

—¿Desde... el principio? —preguntó él, no quería saberlo, no quería hacerse más daño, pero si seguía hablando quizás tendría la oportunidad de desarmarle.

—¿Por qué crees que luché contra ti? No me subestimes, conozco todos y cada uno de los secretos de MI escuela. Puse a esta tonta tras la pista en cuanto me pareció prudente, y lo hizo bien, ¿no crees? Consiguió ganarse tu confianza con mucha rapidez.

—¡No! —gimió Akane, haciendo un vacuo intento por callar a su propio padre, de detener esas palabras que aireaban su vergüenza y traición. —No sigas...

—Deberías sentirte afortunado, no suele aceptar acostarse con ningún hombre, pero a ti no te puso demasiados reparos. Cuando quiere algo se traga los escrúpulos. Pero tú eres igual, ¿no?

No había respuesta correcta para esa cuestión. Ranma intentaba pensar más rápido que él, adelantarse a sus propios pensamientos sin que su torturado corazón se viese afectado. Teniendo en cuenta que aquel monstruo podría haber matado a su propia mujer delante de Nodoka tan solo para regocijarse en su sufrimiento, no era descabellado pensar que estuviera a punto de repetirlo con su propia hija. El artista marcial observó la afilada hoja de la wakizashi clavándose sobre aquel cuello blanco, abriendo la piel en una herida limpia y diminuta. Su contención explotó en mil pedazos.

—Sí, lo confieso. Todo ha sido mentira. Sólo quería hacerme con la técnica definitiva, ¡ella jamás me ha importado una mierda!

Akane le miró fijamente, con los ojos secos y la boca en una mueca indescifrable.

—¿Acaso te creíste algo de lo que dije? ¡Qué estúpida! Tú jugabas conmigo, pero yo también contigo. Y lo cierto es que no fue especialmente divertido. Tuve que contenerme muchas veces para no vomitar —se forzó a sonreír de forma burlona, intentado emular la propia cara de Soun Tendô. Si le consideraba un igual, si entendía que de aquella forma no podía dañarle estaba seguro de que la soltaría, si no... Ya sabía de lo que era capaz. Estaba a punto de dar un paso más en su dirección, incluso de intentar arrebatarle el arma cuando Soun finalmente relajó su postura y la bajó.

Ranma dio un hondo suspiro de alivio.

—¿Has oído?¿Acaso no te lo dije? ¡Niña idiota! —dijo empujándola de forma brusca contra el suelo. Akane se quedó tirada intentando recuperar la respiración y palpándose la delgada herida del cuello del que brotaba apenas un hilo sanguinolento.

El artista marcial no movió un músculo, no se atrevía ni a parpadear, mucho menos a correr hacia ella por más que estuviera muriendo de pura preocupación. Se mantuvo estoico luchando como una fiera por aparentar lo que no era, por su orgullo herido de muerte y su corazón hecho cenizas.

—Tú… lo hiciste, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, luchando por permanecer al menos apoyada sobre sus manos. Miró a su padre con los ojos opacados, sobrepasada por tantos acontecimientos. —¿La mataste?

Soun Tendô la miró con el mismo desagrado que si hubiera pisado un gusano con el pie desnudo. No contestó, se quedó allí plantado, entre las llamas.

De pronto un tenso crujido se dejó oír en toda la casa. Ranma miró hacia el techado comprendiendo que el calor de las llamas alcanzaba en su punta la cifra más alta. Todo se venía abajo, consumido por el insoportable calor.

Vio en cámara lenta como se derrumbaba el techo de la habitación, de gruesa y dura madera sobre el debilitado cuerpo de Akane. La agarró veloz y tiró de ella por uno de sus pies. Akane siquiera reaccionó, impactada por su recién descubrimiento se encontró de pronto contra él.

Entre los dos faltaban y sobraban las explicaciones a partes iguales, pero en cualquier caso no era tiempo ni lugar. Akane se liberó del agarre, arrugada sobre sí misma.

—No… —susurró deshecha—. No me toques —Y Ranma no supo si ponerse gritar o morderse la lengua. Lo único que tenía claro es que debían salir de allí.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó agarrando su muñeca y tirando de ella, sin dar lugar a quejas o reproches. Si no hacían algo iban a morir allí. Soun Tendô había quedado del otro lado de las maderas que habían caído sobre la habitación, pero al artista marcial no le interesaba su suerte.

A su espalda aún estaba la puerta, semienterrada por los cascotes y devorada por las salvajes llamas. No les quedaba más opción. Tiró de aquella delgada muñeca sin querer pararse a pensar, siquiera a mirarla a la cara.

Atravesaron la desvencijada puerta saltando por encima del fuego que pretendía calcinar sus ropas y cuerpos, atraparles en la densa humareda que cada vez les asfixiaba con más fuerza.

Ranma se cubrió el rostro con la manga de su mano libre, respirando con dificultad, intentando encontrar la salida de aquel laberinto que de otra forma sería su tumba. Sentía el calor de la piel de Akane, pero se negaba a pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera sobrevivir, ya entonces podría ordenar todo aquello, lamerse las heridas en soledad. Ella no se resistía, parecía seguirle en una especie de trance voluntario. Demasiado lenta en todo caso.

El chico se giró sobre sí mismo en busca de una huida, viendo el pasillo completamente sepultado. Corrió en dirección contraria para encontrarse de igual manera el camino cortado. Maldijo sabiendo que la solución no iba a ser fácil. Akane comenzó a toser de forma brusca, ahogándose por completo en su respiración. A Ranma le recordó demasiado a su madre, con los pulmones hechos papilla tras inhalar demasiado humo. Un minuto más y quizás ella correría la misma suerte. Apretando los dientes agarró con más fuerza su muñeca y la miró de reojo, después se quitó la camisa y se la echó sobre la cabeza, no supo bien si para protegerla o para ahorrarles a ambos el mal trago de tener que soportar sus mutuas miradas. La tomó en brazos sin que ella tuviera las fuerzas ni las ganas de protestar.

Contó hasta diez y con una soberana patada apartó una viga de madera que ardía en mitad de su camino. Sintió el dolor de sus piernas, y el calor extremo abrasándole las pantorrillas, y aún así nada podía detener su carrera. Akane ya siquiera emitía un leve quejido, sólo un pitido que hablaba de muerte inminente al cerrase por completo sus vías respiratorias.

—¡Ni se te ocurra morirte, idiota! —gritó él desesperado, viéndose de nuevo atrapado por una montaña de cascotes en llamas. Atisbó a su derecha una puerta que no dudó un segundo en derribar con el hombro, adentrándose en la que debía ser una de las habitaciones, ahora mismo indistinguible en plena combustión.

Buscó una vía de escape, y allí estaba la pequeña ventana. Viéndose sin más opciones dejó a Akane en el suelo y recuperó su camisa, se envolvió la mano con la tela sabiendo que el cristal podía estar a una temperatura digna de volver a convertirlo en una masa de pegajosa y roja arena. Apretó los dientes y lanzó un directo de derecha hacia la ventana, haciendo que saltara en pedacitos.

Tuvo que quitarse algunos de los pedazos más grandes que habían conseguido atravesar la tela y clavarse en sus nudillos y antebrazo. Lo hizo con un gemido gutural, no había tiempo para quejas. Recuperó a la inconsciente chica del suelo y al fin logró salir al exterior. Saltó con ella hasta que sintió la gravilla bajo sus pies y se alejó varios pasos, viendo la casa arder desde el jardín interior. Aquello era un infierno de fuego. A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido rítmico y monocorde de las sirenas.

Posó el pequeño cuerpo en la hierba, viendo su pecho subir y bajar en un intento vacuo de respiración. Él también respiraba agitado, envenenado por el humo, sintiendo el aire quemar en su garganta a cada inspiración. Tomó sus pálidas mejillas comprobando impotente como aquellos hermosos ojos marrones que tanto amaba, que tanto daño le habían hecho se apagaban poco a poco.

—¡No! ¡Akane! —sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, enfocándole durante unos segundos eternos. Ambos se miraron llenos desdicha, vergüenza y culpa. Y aún así…

Una ambulancia aparcó en la puerta del dojô y varias personas se bajaron entre gritos y órdenes. Ranma se vio repentinamente empujado lejos de ella. Lo último que atisbó fue su pequeño cuerpo cargado en una camilla entre luces naranjas y blancas y un sin fin de voces.

Se puso en pie. Él no necesitaba ayuda, no quería saber nunca más de aquella condenada familia. Rogaba por no volver a cruzárselos jamás.

Y en cuanto a ella… miró con tristeza la ambulancia en la que acababan de subirla alzar la bocina y salir a toda velocidad calle abajo. A su alrededor había gente, demasiada gente que no conocía y que pronto comenzarían a hacer preguntas.

A pesar de todo aquel dolor no tenía forma de borrar lo que sentía. Así que rogó porque que ella viviera, que volviera a ser la terca cabezota que conoció un día, emperrada en no dejarse vencer jamás.

Rezó, aunque no creyera en dioses. Y en su sincero patetismo también deseó no haberla conocido para no tener que hacer frente al horrible peso de su traición.

Tambaleante abandonó el escenario de aquella tragedia, con la profunda sensación de haber cambiado para siempre.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Hola de nuevo mis queridas lectoras!**

Pues como ya adelanté en el capítulo anterior aquí estamos en el fin... de la primera parte de este fic. Demasiado drama, ya lo sé, me costó bastante escribirlo y a momentos tenía que parar para tomar aire, como si yo misma me asfixiara en el incendio. Cuando comencé a escribir Honor lo hice por la mitad. Es decir, lo primero que escribí fue el capítulo 14, y todo lo vivido hasta ahora nos lleva hasta él. Lo cierto es que no es una historia fácil en ningún sentido, y esto me hace plantearme escribir cosas más ligeras para la siguiente vez, pero aún es pronto para pensar en ello, antes debo terminar Honor. En todo caso espero que hayáis disfrutado/sufrido este capítulo tanto como yo.

Mil gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios, los leo todos con una sonrisa y me dan ánimos a continuar escribiendo. Disculpad si en esta ocasión no los contesto, ya tengo bastante con conseguir actualizar T_T.

Y especial agradecimiento a **Nodokita** , mi querida _beta reader_ , que siempre mejora y corrige mis textos. Hace un trabajo imprescindible.

Nos leemos pronto.

LUM


	14. Cenizas

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 ***··*·*·*·*·*··*··***

 **Honor**

 ***··*·*·*·*·*··*··***

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14: Cenizas**

Se suele decir que del amor al odio hay un paso. Pero ella sabía que eso era una gran mentira.

Ella entendía perfectamente que el amor y el odio eran lo mismo, las dos caras de una moneda. Sentimientos arraigados en lo más profundo del alma, esperando pacientes el momento en el que poder liberarse de las ataduras que les impone la razón.

Sí, tan parecidos que en momentos como aquel era incapaz de distinguirlos.

Siempre pensó que los enemigos debían ser odiados, pero ahora que tenía uno le gustaría poder librarse del fuego que desprendía su corazón, de las llamaradas que irradiaban sus ojos al observarle desde la lejanía.

El odio hacía que su cabeza se llenara de él, y no le gustaba. Le hubiera gustado sentir indiferencia, incluso algún tipo de desprecio en cualquiera de sus facetas, esos sentimientos eran mejores, no implicaban culpabilidad ni deseos ocultos.

Pero era innegable que él era su enemigo, un hombre al que odiaba... Un hombre que un día amó.

Y si del amor al odio solo había un paso, no dejaba de preguntarse si del odio al amor existía algún camino igual de corto. Rezaba por que no fuera así.

Akane se forzó a apartar la mirada del artista marcial, quien ajeno a su escrutinio hacía estiramientos a un lado de la superficie de combate, mientras charlaba amigablemente con otro muchacho.

Se encogió sobre sí misma, sintiéndose sucia, una traidora a sí misma o al más mínimo sentido de la lógica o auto preservación.

El combate no tardaría en comenzar, y Ranma Saotome era el indiscutible favorito para la categoría del estilo libre en su peso. Afortunadamente en aquel pabellón había tanta multitud de gente que su presencia pasaría inadvertida. Se repitió ese mantra hasta que ella misma lo creyó. Solo tenía que poner cuidado en sus pasos, esquivar hábilmente las horas en las que no había combates y aprovechar aquellos momentos en los que luchaba. Si lo hacía así no habría problemas. No tenía por qué cruzarse con él.

Suspirando se ocultó entre las sombras y tomó uno de los pasillos laterales. Con un poco de suerte incluso podría regresar a Tokyo aquella misma tarde.

Lamentablemente _él_ no era fácil de esquivar. Atrás quedaron las ideas sobre echar pastillas para la diarrea en su bebida energética o incluso huir dejándolo a su suerte. No, lo cierto es que estaba atada de pies y manos en esa puta situación. Seguía viviendo rodeada de enemigos, lo diferente es que ahora todos iban sin careta y se mostraban como los monstruos sociales que eran. Unos jodidos psicópatas.

Volvió con pasos lentos hacia uno de los vomitorios del estadio, donde sabía que la esperaba. Sintió un escalofrío al saber que estaría de mal humor, había vuelto a ser descalificado por pisarle el cuello a un rival cuando ya estaba en el suelo. A estas alturas ni ella misma se explicaba que le siguieran permitiendo inscribirse en aquel torneo año tras año.

—¿Ya te has quedado a gusto? —preguntó, entrando sin permiso en uno de los pequeños y privados cubículos de amonestación que usaba la organización con los luchadores expulsados.

Él la miró con desdén, sentado en una incómoda silla se había quitado la camiseta e intentaba ver las heridas de sus costados. Era una montaña de músculos, una maldita máquina de matar. Sus ojos siempre parecían vacíos bajo aquel flequillo demasiado largo, y cuando la miraban fijamente a Akane siempre le parecía tan frío como peligroso.

—Esto es una mierda, son todos unos llorones.

—Si piensas así deja de inscribirte. Y de paso deja de joderme.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión. Eres igual que ellos.

Akane le miró con más odio del que era capaz de procesar. Ojalá y pudiera matarle, ojalá y tuviera las suficientes agallas para poder vivir con ello.

—Pues gracias a tu actuación yo también he sido descalificada. Pero eso ya lo sabías.

—Ni siquiera has luchado un combate —repuso mirándola grave, sin importarle absolutamente nada sus problemas—. No hagas tanto drama.

—Eres un desgraciado —le contestó con firmeza—. Me das asco, Ryu Kumon.

El luchador sonrió de soslayo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó levantándose y acercándose un paso a su posición.

—He dicho que me das asco —repitió ella, sin dejarse amedrentar.

—No me refiero a eso —terminó con una solidez tan elevada como incontestable. Akane apretó los dientes sabiendo exactamente lo que quería decir.

—Tu no eres nada mío, no eres nadie. Deja de perseguirme, deja de aparecer en los malditos torneos si solo lo haces para que me echen a patadas, psicópata.

—Vamos, antes eras más cariñosa… —dijo alzando su mano e intentando pasar sus dedos entre sus cabellos, ella le dio un manotazo y retrocedió hasta la puerta.

—En tus sueños.

—Oh si, en mis sueños siempre eres muy cariñosa —respondió acorralándola, la tomó fuerte del antebrazo haciendo imposible su huida. Akane le miró hecha una furia, se retorció pero fue en vano, él apretó tanto su muñeca que sintió como dejaba de circular la sangre hasta sus dedos.

—Atrévete y te mato.

Ryu rió con la garganta y alzó el rostro de la chica con su mano libre.

—Tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Y en respuesta Akane alzó la rodilla pillándole desprevenido y encajando un soberano golpe en sus testículos. El luchador se quedó sin aire, perdiendo toda la fuerza y liberando a su presa. Ella se dio prisa en alcanzar la puerta y abrirla.

—No vuelvas a tocarme, malnacido —le espetó antes de huir del lugar. Su agresor la observó furibundo y se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla.

.

* * *

.

Akane andaba a paso ligero intentando calmar su agitada respiración, sobre todo, intentaba no echarse a llorar. Aquella coraza que había construido, esa máscara de chica dura que no dudaba en exhibir ante los demás se venía abajo ante el mínimo descuido.

Alzó la manga de su camiseta y lanzó un gemido al ver su brazo amoratado e hinchado. Ese desgraciado no dudaba en usar la fuerza en cada ocasión. Arrastró los pies hacia la enfermería.

Abrió la puerta apenas una rendija y comprobó que no había nadie en el interior, la espaciosa sala estaba formada por un par de camillas, una mesa con un ordenador y una estantería llena de vendas y material sanitario. Se dio prisa en entrar, le bastaba con una venda para disimular un poco los oscuros moratones que habían dejado sus dedos. Cuando Nabiki preguntara podría contestar que se torció la mano en un enfrentamiento.

Tomó un par de vendas y se dedicó a buscar algunos antiinflamatorios antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse a su espalda. Con llave.

Tuvo un extraño presentimiento, un rayo helado recorrió su espalda y apenas le dio tiempo a girar la cabeza cuando una figura se le echó encima. La agarró sin compasión y la empujó sobre la cama. Akane sintió su cuerpo rebotar contra el colchón antes de ver encima suyo el rostro que tanto temía y odiaba. Ranma la miró con una furia tan arrolladora como inusitada.

—Akane Tendô… —pronunció arrastrando la lengua, como si le pesara su nombre—. Esperaba no volver a verte.

Y ella sintió su locuacidad morir por la impresión de encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara con su enemigo. Separó los labios pero de su garganta no escapó un solo sonido. Sus ojos se quedaron prendidos en los de él, mientras sentía sus manos apresar sus muñecas contra el firme colchón. Contuvo un gemido de dolor.

—Saotome —contestó tan asertiva como fue capaz.

—¿Me lo explicas? —exigió él, dejando entrever su profunda frustración. Y Akane sintió una punzada en el pecho al creer que le pedía explicaciones por su pasado juntos, por aquellos funestos acontecimientos imborrables en su memoria.

—¿Qué? —atinó a contestar en un susurro.

—¿Me tomas por idiota? De todos los hombres del mundo… ¿¡te casaste con ese!?¿CON ESE?

Akane arrugó el entrecejo y abrió la boca completamente alucinada, después de casi un año no esperaba perdón igual que no lo pedía. No quería redimirse, de la misma manera que no esperaba que él se disculpara por todas las mentiras. Pero desde luego, lo que jamás imaginó es que al reencontrarse con Ranma Saotome lo primero que le pidiera fuera una explicación de su vida sentimental.

—¡Métete en tus asuntos! —escupió tan atónita como humillada, sintiendo sus manos retenidas por su tensa firmeza. Los ojos del chico relampaguearon iracundos.

—Ya veo que estás recuperada al cien por cien —rezongó relajando ligeramente la postura—. Será que las cosas no han cambiado por la casa de los Tendô… dime, ¿sigues abriéndote de piernas por honor?

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso, lo que le faltaba para rematar un día de mierda. Apretó los dientes hasta que sintió que podía reventarse una muela, y retorciendo una de sus manos consiguió librarse de él lo suficiente para estamparle un sonoro bofetón.

Ranma se alzó sobándose el golpe, pero sin cambiar un ápice su descarnada mirada. Durante unos segundos Akane olvidó respirar.

—Tú... no entiendes nada, no te creas con derecho a juzgarme —dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas se agarraban tercas a sus ojos—. Yo tampoco quiero volver a verte —concluyó levantándose de la cama.

Las vendas habían quedado tristemente olvidadas por el suelo. Le dio la espalda e intentó salir de la enfermería, pero se encontró de nuevo retenida, en una escena casi calcada a la anterior con un protagonista muy diferente.

—Escucha... —Ranma tomó su muñeca y ella gritó de dolor. El artista marcial miró el agarre y arrugó las cejas. Alzó la mano a la altura de sus ojos y bajó la tela de la camiseta hasta el codo, ella trató de evitarlo con desespero.

El antebrazo enrojecido, adquiriendo un tono morado en forma de largos dedos se mostró ante ellos siniestro y revelador.

Akane pudo jurar haber visto al artista marcial tragar saliva mientras su nuez se movía arriba y abajo. Aprovechó el impás para librarse de él y bajar la manga, le dirigió una última mirada en la que había demasiadas emociones contenidas, pero intentó que su orgullo se impusiera a todas ellas.

—No te importa —concluyó.

Salió de la enfermería con el ánimo deshecho, tanto como su voluntad. Necesitaba regresar a casa, aquel viaje había sido una mala idea. La peor de todas. ¿Cómo no se imaginó lo que podría pasar? había sido una auténtica idiota.

Comenzó a correr mientras miraba varias veces hacia atrás, de nuevo esperando que ninguno de los dos siguiera sus pasos. Que el pasado no osara alcanzarla.

.

* * *

.

—Estoy en casa —dijo tras ingresar en el pequeño apartamento que compartía con su hermana.

Nabiki levantó la vista de su pc para ver a su hermana pequeña soltar su bolsa de deportes un segundo antes de desplomarse sentada en el suelo.

—Bienvenida —respondió con tono monocorde, regresando de inmediato a su trabajo—. ¿Algo interesante?

—Dímelo tú, seguro que ya has vuelto a meterte en las actas del torneo —respondió ella conociendo a la perfección los métodos de Nabiki.

—Te han descalificado nada más empezar, casi es un récord.

—Ya te imaginas porqué.

—No debiste ir —respondió tomando una galleta del bol que estaba encima de la mesa del diminuto comedor.

—No dejaré que ese cabrón dicte mi vida, Nabiki. Quiero vivir libre de una vez.

Su hermana asintió en silencio.

—Eso es muy poco realista, pero te admiro por ello.

Akane resopló.

—Necesito un baño —dijo abandonando la mitad de su ropa por el camino y entrando en el lavabo.

Hacía meses que ambas habían tomado la determinación de abandonar su hogar, y más a la luz de los recientes acontecimientos. Como siempre Nabiki había sido tan pragmática como calculadora. Se deshicieron de la mayoría de sus pertenencias que no habían sido calcinadas en el incendio, y con alguna ayuda económica de Kasumi y el doctor Tofu consiguieron alquilar un pequeño apartamento para dos personas, no muy lejos de la facultad. Así ambas podrían continuar con sus vidas, pero lo suficientemente alejadas de la figura autoritaria de su padre.

Akane tomaba pequeños trabajos en cafeterías locales y daba clases en un dojô cercano. Sólo instruía a los niños a cambio de una miseria, pero eso era más de lo que podría esperar.

Tras el incendio los vecinos se habían volcado por completo en ayudar a Soun Tendô en la reconstrucción de la casa y del dojô. Fue por ello que ninguno vio con buenos ojos el hecho de que sus tres hijas decidieran darle la espalda. Claro que ninguno de ellos conocía la triste historia detrás de su actitud.

Akane vio como aquella decisión lejos de brindarle paz le había cerrado todas las puertas a las que llamaba. Nunca pensó que la influencia de su padre fuera tan grande, pero ni siquiera así se dejó amedrentar. Estaba más que dispuesta a demostrar de lo que era capaz por sí misma, sin tener que volver a mirar a aquel miserable.

Y allí estaban, Nabiki le creyó desde el mismo principio, y eso era algo que jamás podría pagarle. Le había demostrado un amor filial del que no la creía capaz, claro que no por ello le perdonaba su parte del alquiler.

Juntas habían intentado encontrar una solución, demostrar, de alguna manera la culpabilidad de su padre. Pero comprendieron que un crimen así ya no le importaba a nadie. Con lágrimas de auténtica frustración vieron como el recuerdo de su madre quedaba descolorido en la memoria de un pueblo que no ansiaba abrir viejas heridas, unos policías que se lavaban las manos y que las miraban con condescendencia, y un fiscal del distrito demasiado ocupado con "asuntos de verdad".

Así era, al final a las únicas a las que les importaba la muerte de su madre era a ellas.

Lo aceptaron. La lloraron. Y siguieron viviendo.

Nabiki se había vuelto una adicta al trabajo y a la cafeína, y de vez en cuando abría la ventana de la cocina para fumarse un cigarrillo cuando los nervios terminaban por desquiciarla. Miraba ausente la oscuridad nocturna con un sosiego sorprendente para alguien tan joven, suspiraba y continuaba trabajando, con la esperanza de llenar aquel agujero en su alma.

Kasumi se había entregado a su matrimonio con tal fervor que apenas la veían, demasiado ocupada con sus quehaceres diarios, sumergida por completo en una vorágine de dedicación inspiradora.

Y Akane... Akane intentaba olvidar. Pasaba los días entre los trabajos a tiempo parcial y las clases a las que cada vez le encontraba menos sentido, y después se entregaba al ejercicio hasta caer extenuada. Las heridas eran demasiado profundas, sentía con tanta claridad el rechazo que apenas le dejaba respirar.

Por las noches era peor, varias veces estuvo tentada de pedirle a su hermana uno de sus cigarrillos. De hecho una vez se fumó uno a escondidas y acabó vomitando hasta la cena. No, los malos vicios no eran lo suyo.

Akane se dedicaba a correr. Corría y pensaba. Corría y recordaba. Y cuanto más rápido lo hacía, más creía huir de sus demonios.

A veces se detenía en medio de la noche después de una agotadora carrera y se descubría llorando como una niña perdida. Entonces se acurrucaba en algún lugar resguardado y daba rienda suelta a toda su pena, hasta quedarse vacía. Pero nada era suficiente.

Con los meses el dolor sordo se había amortiguado ligeramente, enterrado por el irremediable paso del tiempo. Pero aunque lo intentara con todo su ser seguía sin conseguir olvidar.

Cerró la puerta del minúsculo cuarto de aseo. Era pequeño e incómodo, nada que ver con el de tamaño familiar que había en su antigua casa. En la bañera apenas podía estirar las rodillas dos palmos, pero era lo que se podían permitir.

Después de frotarse con rabia la piel se sumergió hasta la nariz en el agua aromatizada. Estuvo allí varios minutos de sosiego hasta que su hermana irrumpió su momento de relax, entrando sin pedir permiso con el portátil en una mano.

—Tu ex ha ganado —dijo girando la pantalla y ofreciéndole a Akane la visión de un Ranma sudoroso y victorioso sobre la plataforma de combate.

Ella levantó una ceja y sacó la barbilla del agua.

—No le llames así —le amonestó.

Su hermana siguió leyendo atentamente de su pc.

—¿Y cómo le digo entonces?

—¿Que tal si no le mencionas?

—Sigue estando buenísimo —dijo con un profundo suspiro—. No entiendo el drama hermanita, si yo hubiese estado con este tío lo publicaría en la prensa del corazón.

—No estábamos juntos... todo fue una mentira por su parte, y también por la mía —repitió aquel mantra, lo hacía a diario, hasta llegar a creerlo.

—¿Sabes? Las buenas mentiras siempre están salpicadas de un poco de verdad. Además, él te salvó la vida, ¿o lo has olvidado? No puede ser tan malo.

—¡Me estoy bañando!, ¿puedes dejar de molestarme? —dijo furiosa señalando la puerta, lo que menos necesitaba era a Nabiki con otra de sus charlas que no conducían a nada.

Pero su hermana lejos de amilanarse miró con sorpresa el amoratado brazo que le señalaba la salida.

—¿Pero quién te ha hecho eso? —preguntó, Akane se dio prisa en regresar el brazo dentro de la bañera.

—Adivina —respondió con voz apagada, sumergiéndose hasta los ojos en la cálida superficie. Nabiki cerró el pc de golpe y se lo puso bajo el brazo.

—¡Es el colmo! ¿Cómo puede estar tan jodido de la cabeza? ¡Está obsesionado contigo, Akane!

—¿Y crees que no lo sé? —terminó por salir de la bañera, su momento de relax se había ido por el desagüe de forma literal. Tomó una toalla y se envolvió con ella.

—Ese capullo va a terminar por hacerte algo, deberíamos ir a la policía.

Akane rió sin humor, soltó una carcajada tan falsa como desesperanzada.

—La policía, esos que piden pruebas de un asesinato de hace más de quince años. Sí, seguro que me creen —terminó irónica dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Se trataba de un pequeño habitáculo en el que apenas entraba su cama y unas pocas estanterías. Toda su ropa estaba en un pequeño colgador a la vista. También tenía una diminuta mesa plegable que usaba para estudiar.

Nabiki la siguió con la mirada, apretó los dientes y resopló por la nariz, asumiendo a su pesar que tenía razón. Ella nunca paraba de pensar, le daba vueltas una y otra vez a todas las injusticias y los atropellos a los que su padre había sometido a su pequeña hermana. Lo cierto era que se sentía culpable, porque quizás no es que no los viera, es que no quiso verlos hasta que se encontró velando el debilitado cuerpo de Akane enganchado a un respirador. Aquello fue una bofetada de realidad, un tren pasando por encima de todo su aparente cinismo.

Y cuando Akane despertó se juró que no lo permitiría, que ella, con sus escasas fuerzas la protegería. Proteger... justo esa era la palabra que él había empleado, hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Recordó contrariada como Ranma le había jurado que no tenía ningún tipo de intención mezquina con Akane, que quería protegerla. Y en aquel entonces le creyó, claro que lo hizo. Aún seguía haciéndolo.

No adivinaba a desenredar la complejidad de la relación de aquellos dos, y lo cierto es que había ciertos asuntos que era mejor no tratar con su irascible hermana pequeña, pero estaba segura de que aquel muchacho la amaba. La amaba hasta la enfermedad, la amaba hasta el tuétano, la amaba tanto que había renunciado a ella por algún motivo que no llegaba a entender.

Nabiki suspiró, los problemas mejor de uno en uno.

—Debemos librarnos de él —dijo desde la puerta de la habitación, Akane dejó caer su toalla hasta el suelo y comenzó a vestirse.

—Oh, claro. Como si yo no lo hubiera pensado.

—Podría morir en un accidente... —dijo medio en broma, su hermana se encogió de hombros.

—Ojalá y papá también se muriera.

El silencio engulló la conversación, ambas pesarosas, atrapadas en aquel lugar, en aquella situación sin salida. No, no eran unas asesinas. Sólo podían vivir en aquella mierda, muy a su pesar.

—El muy idiota... se pensó que me había casado con él.

Nabiki alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué?¿Quién?

—Saotome.

—¿¡Has hablado con Ranma!? —dijo atónita, aquello sí que era un chismorreo de los buenos.

—No he hablado con él, le he dado una bofetada y le he dicho que se metiera en sus asuntos.

—Qué dulce eres... pero no puedes culparle, es la conclusión más lógica.

—¿¡Cómo va a ser lógico eso!? El muy desgraciado reaparece después de meses y pretende que le dé explicaciones, ¡explicaciones!

Nabiki observó a su hermana pequeña pateando el suelo, llena de ruidosa ira.

Sonrió al verla tan animada.

—Venga, esta noche el ramen instantáneo lo pago yo.

Akane asintió entendiendo que su hermana pretendía ser amable, y obviando el hecho de que el ramen instantáneo solo costaba 100 míseros yens.

.

* * *

.

Desde la facultad tenía exactamente veinte minutos andando hasta el dojô Hasegawa. Quedaba al otro lado del río y en días soleados era un paseo magnífico. Lástima que no tuviera tiempo de disfrutar del paisaje.

Akane corrió con su mochila deportiva cruzada sobre el pecho y atravesó toda la vereda en un tiempo récord de 6 minutos. Justo a tiempo de empezar su clase.

Pero cuando entró con su mejor intento de sonrisa y energía a raudales no encontró a sus pequeños alumnos. Aquel día solo estaba el viejo Hasegawa, sentado en el pequeño dojô, meditabundo.

La chica repasó mentalmente su muy elaborado planning de trabajo, hoy sin duda tenía clases, la cafetería era los jueves, viernes y sábados.

—Disculpe... —carraspeó confundida—. ¿Hoy no hay clase?

—He mandado a los alumnos a sus casas, señorita Tendô.

—¿Qué?¿Ocurre algo? —dijo dando un paso en el interior del recinto. El viejo artista marcial se incorporó con dificultad.

—Entiéndelo, no estoy disgustado con tu trabajo... pero no quiero líos, y estoy recibiendo muchísima presión por tu presencia aquí.

Akane tomó aire, sí, claro que lo entendía. Era lo mismo que le venía pasando desde hacía meses. Sostuvo las lágrimas de frustración.

—Presión por parte de mi padre —aclaró, como si necesitara la confirmación para poder odiarle un poco más, si es que era posible.

—Es una persona influyente en la ciudad. Ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes, pero me temo que en este momento no estoy en situación de...

—Entiendo —cortó Akane. Hizo una profunda inclinación de noventa grados delante del viejo hombre—. Muchas gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de trabajar aquí, no lo olvidaré.

Se recompuso y echando mano de toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir se dispuso a salir para siempre de aquel dojô en el que por primera vez había podido instruir a alguien. Donde se sintió respetada y admirada por sus pequeños y revoltosos alumnos.

—Espere señorita Tendô, tome —dijo el hombre tendiéndole un sobre abultado, ella vaciló un instante.

—Sé que debe ser duro para usted, pero créame si le digo que ojalá todo fuese diferente. Es una gran profesora. Esto le pertenece.

Akane tendió la mano vacilante, sabiendo a su pesar que ningún pago podría compensar la pérdida de aquel trabajo. Se tragó el orgullo y con una nueva inclinación de cabeza le dio las gracias. Necesitaba el dinero.

Ahora sí salió del dojô Hasegawa, suspirando y secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey. Deseó de nuevo y con toda su alma que su padre muriera de la forma más dolorosa y lenta posible. No se había conformado con destruirla por completo, seguía dando coletazos para hacerle la vida más y más difícil.

Caminó vacilante apenas unos metros antes de encontrarse con un grupo de tristes y lacrimosos niños. Los miró con una sonrisa amarga antes de que todos ellos corrieran en su busca y se agarran a sus faldas, restregando sus caras sucias contra sus medias y gritando con sus voces infantiles en contra de la injusticia.

Akane les abrazó conmovida, entendiendo que aún quedaban lugares a los que la alargada sombra de su padre no podía llegar, como el corazón de aquellos niños.

.

* * *

.

Se había jurado no volver. Se lo había jurado una y mil veces. Lo había jurado sobre la tumba de su madre.

Pero estaba cabreada, y de qué manera.

La chica irrumpió en el dojô Tendô empujando las puertas principales y prácticamente azotándolas a su paso. Dejó su bolsa de deportes tirada de cualquier manera junto a la entrada y caminó con pasos firmes hasta la casa. A los pocos meses de producirse el incendio ya estaba casi como nueva. Los listones de madera quemados habían sido sustituidos por otros, todos los tatamis y las puertas de papel de arroz habían sido cambiados, donados por un antiguo amigo de Soun.

Y en general gracias a la ayuda de todo el barrio, parecía que allí jamás hubiera ocurrido nada. Lo cual para Akane suponía un grave insulto.

Aunque mucho peor fue la mezquina forma que tuvo su padre de vengarse tras verse abandonado por todas sus hijas.

La chica intentó abrir la puerta en balde, estaba cerrada con llave. Dio un rodeo y se asomó por el salón. De nuevo cerrado. Akane arrugó el entrecejo comprendiendo que no había nadie en casa y que por lo tanto tendría que tragarse todo aquel enfado en lugar de escupírselo a la cara al psicópata de su padre.

Tragó saliva en una bola ardiente y amarga.

—¿Buscas al señor Soun?

Saltó como impulsada por un resorte, no le había escuchado acercarse. Ryu la miró con curiosidad, cruzándose de brazos en una pose autoritaria.

—Qué te importa —respondió ella con la lengua afilada, intentando esquivarlo, pero el chico se interpuso en su camino.

—Ha salido, ¿puedo ayudarte yo?

—Sí, me ayudaría mucho que te murieras —contestó de forma automática, de nuevo intentando esquivarlo y queriendo salir de la casa, no se sentía cómoda en su presencia, mucho menos a salvo. De pronto se arrepintió de haber cerrado la puerta principal con tanto ímpetu.

—Deberíamos aprovechar para aclarar algo —dijo él, poco dispuesto a dejarla ir ahora que se encontraba acorralada—. Al fin y al cabo, somos familia.

Aquello le ultrajó. Familia. Antes muerta.

—Eres un arrastrado y un violador —le acusó con los ojos en llamas y todos los músculos en tensión, completamente preparada para saltar encima suyo y molerle a golpes, así se llevara ella la paliza—. Apártate de mi camino.

—Eso no fue lo que pasó —inquirió atrapando su brazo, exactamente por el mismo lugar que lo había hecho en el torneo. Akane gimió de dolor mientras él la arrastraba y pegaba su cuerpo al suyo—. No soy un monstruo.

—Claro que lo eres —contestó ella intentando librarse de aquel agarre, cada vez más desesperada—. ¡Suéltame!

En contestación sintió la furia de Ryu elevarse de forma peligrosa, atrapó su cintura con un firme abrazo y miró su rostro con la advertencia brillando implacable en sus pupilas.

—No sé qué mierdas te has imaginado, pero ten cuidado con lo que vas diciendo por ahí de mí.

Akane sintió miedo, unas tenazas de hierro apresando su columna, agarrando con fuerza su corazón. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas vergonzosamente incontrolables. Negó entre hipidos de pánico, derrumbada al fin, rogando que la dejara ir. Le conocía, sabía de lo que era capaz.

De nuevo era culpa suya por haber ido allí sola, por haberse expuesto. Por pensar que era fuerte, que tenía controlada la situación.

—No empieces algo que no puedas terminar. Deja de negar lo evidente, te gustó tanto como a mí.

Apretó aún más fuerte su fino brazo, ¿sería que en la mente de Ryu el placer y el dolor ocupaban el mismo espacio? Akane se vio transportada de golpe a una de sus más terribles pesadillas, esa en la que procuraba no pensar demasiado bajo el riesgo de perder el poco amor propio que le quedaba.

—¿Sabes porqué me eligió tu padre? —preguntó él, siendo consciente del poder que ejercía sobre la pequeña chica, de cómo tenía la situación bajo control—. Lo hizo porque le expliqué exactamente cómo pensaba traerte de vuelta a casa.

—Esta no es tu casa —escupió ella, intentando recuperar el arrojo que tanta falta le hacía.

—Eres terca y orgullosa, eso me gusta. Yo sé exactamente lo que necesitas.

Llamarle bruto sería quedarse tremendamente corto. Ryu era un hombre violento, que no dudaba en ejercer aquella fuerza desmesurada en cada uno de sus actos. Ya luchara, ya pretendiera hacerse escuchar, siempre lo hacía por la fuerza. Y disfrutaba con ello.

Akane entendió que intentar controlar la violencia con más violencia solo la sumergiría en una espiral de destrucción. Debía ser más lista, pero era difícil pensar mientras la mano de aquel tipo repugnante se enredaba en su cintura como el lomo de una gruesa serpiente, aprentándola contra él. Sonriéndole sabiéndose victorioso.

Porque para él Akane jamás había sido una víctima de su bestialidad, ella le deseaba, pero le gustaba demasiado hacerse rogar. Le rechazaba por orgullo, pero también por diversión, aunque en el fondo de sus tripas le consumiera el mismo deseo que a él. Para Ryu era una mujer caprichosa y salvaje, a la que se había dispuesto domesticar.

Y aunque el camino fuera pedregoso, sabía que al final cedería. Siempre lo hacían.

Bajó su mano hacia su trasero y agarrando con desespero su glúteo pegó su cadera a la suya, haciéndole sentir la enorme erección de la que era preso desde el mismo instante que la había visto aparecer.

Ella alzó sus ojos lacrimosos y aún así retadores, con las cejas contraídas y la mandíbula tensa.

—Cerdo desgraciado pienso matarte —le advirtió, y esta vez no lo hacía en vano.

—No sabes cómo me pones con esa boquita tan sucia… —musitó terminando de forzar el contacto y profanando sus labios. Ahogó su lengua en su boca hosco, rudo y fuerte. Ella intentó gritar, retorciéndose con toda su alma, pero era como estar atada por cadenas. No, debía ser más lista.

Dejó de retorcerse hasta que sintió que aquel animal tomaba confianza, y en cuanto se permitió separarse ligeramente de ella para tomar aire Akane contraatacó. Mordió sus labios hasta romperlos, hasta que sintió el sabor de la ferrosa sangre en su paladar.

Ryu gritó y la soltó de inmediato, se llevó una mano a la herida y la miró con rabia y deseo. Con la misma determinación de una bestia hambrienta frente a un festín. Akane supo que su único recurso era huír. Dio un par de vacilantes pasos hacia atrás antes de comenzar a correr hacia la puerta, la adrenalina se mezclaba con las lágrimas de tal forma que su borrosa visión apenas atinaba a adivinar el gigantesco portón.

Chocó contra los tablones de madera. O al menos eso creyó.

Al alzar las manos sobre la dura superficie descubrió la suavidad de una tela. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el última persona que esperaba ver en aquel lugar.

—¿Ran… ma? —se le escapó su nombre, tan aterrorizada, tan completamente desquiciada que ya no sabía si se había vuelto loca.

El chico la observó en absoluto silencio, con sus ojos azules tan abiertos como era capaz. Tomó su barbilla y la alzó para tener una mejor visión del penoso espectáculo. Akane entendió que Ranma estaba intentando saber qué ocurría, y sus delatoras lágrimas, así como toda aquella sangre manchando su boca bien podrían darle una idea.

Aún callado la echó a un lado, la colocó tras su espalda y soltó su pesada mochila. La chica pudo escuchar el fuerte golpe y la humareda de polvo que levantó al chocar el trofeo prefectural de artes marciales libres contra el suelo de gravilla. Lo observó un segundo sin entender qué estaba pasando, hasta que le vio caminar hacia Ryu con una determinación colosal.

Su estómago se arrugó, y sus lágrimas surcaron vivas sus mejillas mientras que el chico de la trenza se plantaba ante él.

—¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? —fueron las confusas palabras de Ryu antes de recibir un puñetazo en la nariz. Ranma descargó toda su ira, toda su furia en un poderoso golpe que estampó el cuerpo del agresor en la fachada de la casa, destruyendo varios tablones.

El artista marcial seguía mortalmente mudo, mirando frío y quieto a su enemigo con una concentración inmutable. Ryu se alzó dolorido y cabreado.

—Ya veo... —contestó levantándose entre los cascotes, se sacudió las ropas y se limpió con la camiseta la sangre que manaba roja y rápida desde su boca y su nariz.

Sustituyó la furia con la que pensaba adueñarse de la muchacha por otra de un tipo no muy distinto. Rugió con un grito gutural y se abalanzó sobre el chico de la trenza, quién ya le estaba esperando más que dispuesto.

Armó el brazo y con la mano libre intentó agarrar su odiada camisa china. Ranma dio un paso hacia atrás y después giró con los pies, esquivándole y dándole la espalda en el momento justo de tomar su brazo y con una llave mandarle de nuevo a volar por el jardín. La chica pudo observar las gotas de sudor de pura contención en su semblante. No entendía su presencia, no sabía qué hacía allí... pero se sentía tan profundamente aliviada que no pudo más que dejarse caer hasta el suelo, sin poder soportar la tensión. Se quedó sentada contemplando la pelea, con las manos apoyadas en las rocas del camino y apenas creyendo lo que estaba pasando.

Ranma estaba diferente. Ante sus ojos se erguía con una espalda tan ancha y firme como su voluntad. Parecía haber crecido, quizás en más de un sentido. Su cabello, atado en aquella familiar trenza era lo único que parecía seguir igual. El artista marcial se paró en mitad del jardín y se quitó la camisa, entonces Akane supo que las cosas comenzaban a ponerse serias.

Los músculos de sus brazos se revelaron bajo la última luz de la tarde. Eran cuerdas de acero, marcados a base de disciplina y combate. Se había convertido en un arma humana implacable.

Dobló las rodillas y sus manos adquieron una postura característica, entre el relax y la tensión. Entonces atacó. Sus pies casi volaron sobre la fina hierba del jardín, se apoyó contra una de las paredes y corrió sobre ella un par de pasos antes de dejarse caer con la furia de mil soles.

Su puñetazo le pasó rozando, pero hizo que saliera despedido contra uno de las lámparas de piedra. Ryu se volvió a levantar, para él también habían terminado los jueguecitos. Ranma se movía a pasos lentos y estudiados, mirándole con ojos afilados, sin querer caer en el descontrol de la furia que le invadía. Sus puños apretados temblaban ansiosos, tan contenidos como su lengua.

Su enemigo hizo crujir sus nudillos, y después su cuello, se estiró como si sólo hubiera estado calentando.

—Mi turno —dijo con sonrisa ladina teñida de rojo, corriendo hacia el chico de la trenza.

El combate dejó de ser un soliloquio para convertirse en un diálogo que hablaba de sangre y rabia. Ella observaba sin pestañear como su defensor hundía sus puños coléricos en el cuerpo de su adversario, y de la misma manera recibía golpes tan potentes como un martillo de demolición.

No eran los gráciles enfrentamientos que habían tenido lugar durante el torneo, aquello era una sucia pelea de bar, pero con la brutalidad de dos tanques humanos.

Ryu agarró a Ranma por la cabeza y estampó su rodilla en su rostro, haciendo que el chico gruñera emitiendo el primer sonido que le habían escuchado desde que atravesó las puertas del dojô. Se tambaleó atontado hacia atrás y su enemigo aprovechó para echarse sobre él y continuar la pelea en el suelo.

Los dos cuerpos enredados se pateaban las costillas, se golpeaban con puñetazos cortos y se luxaban uno a otro codos y rodillas mientras no cesaban de moverse en un enredado montón de músculos y sangre. En un fortísimo placaje Ranma estrelló el cuerpo de Ryu contra la pared de la sala de entrenamiento, haciendo un agujero del tamaño de un obús. Le golpeó el pecho hasta que toda la pared saltó en astillas y ambos se encontraron continuando su pelea dentro del propio dojô.

Librándose de un agarre, Ryu consiguió rodar sobre sí mismo hasta alejarse un par de metros del guerrero. Ambos apoyados sobre el suelo lleno de sudor, saliva y sangre, mirándose con unas ganas sobrehumanas de darse mutua muerte.

El chico de la trenza gritó de pura frustración, fue como un crujido saliendo desde lo más hondo de sus pulmones. Se abalanzó sobre él devolviéndolos a la marabunta de su ciega ira.

Akane se obligó a levantarse sobre sus temblorosas piernas y continuó observando la escena desde el agujero que habían provocado en la pared del recién reconstruido gimnasio. Miró las heridas de Ranma, los grandes moretones en sus pómulos y en sus brazos, las heridas repartidas por los brazos y la camiseta, cada vez más teñida de rojo. Su corazón se encogió angustiado. Llevaba mucho rato peleando y estaba agotado, pero su enemigo no corría mejor suerte.

Ryu se tocaba insistentemente uno de sus costados, quizás y con un poco de suerte, con varias costillas rotas.

La atenta observadora tragó saliva, y se arrepintió al segundo de degustar en su lengua la amarga sangre de su peor pesadilla. Con el corazón en un puño comprendió que aquel combate no iba a detenerse, no iba a parar de forma alguna hasta que uno de los dos cayera.

La más primaria de las iras les consumía por completo. Se incorporaron agotados y aún así clamando por más. En la violencia desatada encontraban su esencia y anhelos. Venganza y despecho.

Ranma respiraba por la boca, mientras el sudor y el rojo de las heridas teñía su piel. Pareció encontrar fuerzas de la flaqueza y volvió a atacar a su enemigo, esta vez en el aire. Cogió carrerilla y con un prodigioso salto intentó propinar una patada directa a su sien, Ryu se defendió absorbiendo el impacto con su brazo, pero el chico contraatacó con una nueva patada a pierna cambiada antes de dibujar un tirabuzón por encima de su cabeza y continuar el ataque por la espalda.

Hizo un barrido que su contrincante esquivó dando un salto hacia atrás, mirándole en busca de un punto débil. Adquirió una posición de defensa y aguantó una nueva lluvia de puñetazos y patadas de parte del furioso chico de la trenza. Akane se sentía anonadada, el dojô era preso de la absoluta destrucción, las maderas del suelo saltaban a pedazos con sus fuertes pisotones, y las de las paredes no corrían mejor suerte. La muchacha dirigía nerviosas miradas por encima de su hombro sabiendo que tanto escándalo no tardaría en atraer la atención de alguien.

De pronto escuchó un quejido y sintió cómo se le cortaba la respiración al ver a Ranma aplastado bajo el peso de aquella bestia, clavándole un codo en el pecho, retorciéndose de dolor.

Dio un vacilante paso hacia el interior recordando una escena tristemente parecida de su pasado, aunque en esta ocasión no se sentía con la potestad de interrumpir. Quería que Ryu se llevara una soberbia paliza, pero no a costa de su inesperado defensor. Ese hombre que una vez dijo amarla, el mismo que después se quitó la careta para confesar cuánto la odiaba.

Pero si era así... ¿por qué hacía aquello? Había muchas cosas que Akane no entendía, muchas veces ni a sí misma, pero aquel combate sólo podía tener un motivo.

—¡Basta! —gritó, pero los contendientes hicieron oídos sordos a sus palabras. Ranma apretó los dientes intentando librarse de Ryu, mientras que él ejercía más y más presión sobre él. —¡Déjale, maldita bestia!

Concentrado como estaba en su objetivo, el agresor no le prestó atención, el chico de la trenza cerró los ojos intentando aguantar el castigo, hasta que en un momento consiguió hacer una finta, escabulléndose con una voltereta. Estaba claro que aquel último ataque le había dejado tocado.

Hacía demasiado tiempo desde que ella se había encontrado con el afán y el valor de detener una pelea. Ya no era la misma, ninguno lo era, y en aquel momento sentía todo su arrojo pisoteado.

El monstruo parecía no querer rendirse jamás, disfrutando del dolor propio e infligido hasta la náusea. Regocijándose del fervor de la batalla como sólo un loco podría.

Akane escuchó las gruesas puertas de madera abrirse emitiendo un quejido. No se giró, aquellos pasos eran inconfundibles. Rehízo su quebrada voluntad y alzó la cabeza con orgullo, se secó la sangre con la manga de la camiseta y enfrentó a su odiado padre.

Soun tampoco había vuelto a ser el mismo, por supuesto. Sufrió graves y limitantes quemaduras que le tuvieron al borde de la muerte durante meses, y a consecuencia de ello apenas podía mover uno de sus brazos y presentaba una cicatriz fea y abultada en la cara.

Su hija no sintió ni un ápice de pena por él, de hecho y en cuanto estuvo consciente gastó todo su ánimo en convencer a sus hermanas de que le dejaran sólo, de que un alma tan negra como la suya sólo merecía la muerte en soledad.

Pero no murió, claro que no. Ascendió de sus cenizas para convertirse en el hombre pútrido y taimado que siempre había sido. Más amargado, con más rencor que nunca.

Ignoraban su mutua existencia todo lo posible, o al menos lo hicieron hasta que Soun decidió tomar su venganza de la más ruin de las maneras. Y vaya si lo había hecho.

El hombre llegó hasta su altura y contempló con su dura mirada el terrible espectáculo. No le costó demasiado entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero el volver a ver al hijo de su enemigo hizo que una gruesa arruga surgiera en su frente, acompañado de una mueca de profundo disgusto.

La destrucción era lo de menos, incluso la presencia de su hija pasó a un segundo plano cuando Soun Tendô atravesó el grueso agujero en la pared del dojô y puso un pie en la destruida estancia.

El agónico combate no cesó.

Los contendientes se arremolinaban en un intercambio de golpes erráticos, hastiados y furiosos. Daban y recibían con la angustiosa certeza de que el primero que volviera a caer sería el perdedor de aquel combate. Sin embargo no les dio tiempo a terminar la pelea.

La presencia del propietario del dojô les pilló a ambos por sorpresa, y quizás más llevados por ella que por el súbito odio que se profesaban pararon los golpes, apenas respirando, con las caras hinchadas y los puños ensangrentados. Soun Tendô les miró ambos de forma grave, pero su mirada de desprecio se fijó en el chico de la trenza de forma intimidatoria.

—Tú —dijo sin más, señalándole con el dedo de su mano sana —. Largo de mi casa.

Por respuesta Ranma sonrió, como si aquella fuera la última puta broma que le deparaba el destino. Dió un par de pasos hacia atrás, separándose de su enemigo y aún así dirigiéndole una última mirada de advertencia que parecía decir que el combate estaba de todo menos terminado.

El artista marcial caminó con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir, y al pasar al lado de Soun no se contuvo de escupir la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca en el suelo del dojô, justo a su lado, en un gesto de profundo desprecio.

Salió por el agujero que él mismo se había encargado de abrir, donde la chica observaba la escena vacilante y con el corazón encogido. Pasó junto a ella sin decir una palabra, se cargó su pesada mochila y se dirigió a la puerta.

Akane respiró profundamente, enfrentó a Ryu una última vez, viendo sus ojos de reptil hacerle una clara advertencia que decidió ignorar.

Se giró movida por el viento, por la estúpida esperanza, y corrió a encontrarse con Ranma Saotome.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

Lo primero y antes de nada agradecer a mi _beta reader_ **Nodokita** por todo su excelente e indispensable trabajo. Sin ella no sabría qué hacer, y lo digo muy en serio.

Lo segundo es que aquí comienza la segunda parte de Honor, no creo que sea tan larga como la primera, pero calculo aún unos cuantos capítulos antes de alcanzar el final. La tensión está por las nubes, y es difícil manejarla en la escritura, yo misma siento que estoy de los nervios tras este capítulo. Voy avanzando rápido porque yo misma siento que necesito terminar el fic, pero no tan rápido como me gustaría. Ah, ojalá pudiera vivir de escribir y hacer esto toooodo el día. Qué felicidad.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que me dejasteis **reviews** en el capítulo 12 y en el 13, ahora que tengo un ratito voy a intentar contestaros lo mejor que pueda.

 **Reviews Cap. 12:** **Tegomistu** (los hago sufrir demasiado, lo sé. No tienes que disculparte por no dejar review! Te agradezco mucho que lo hagas ahora. Muchos besos), **SakuraSaotome** (Ya viste que había una especie de engaño doble, era la "trampa" de este fic XD), **Hana Note** (Gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que también disfrutas del drama), **akanitacuri** (gracias! espero que lo disfrutes), **sjofnj** (Gracias a ti por seguir ahí. Ya veremos como se desenreda todo...), **Lily Tendo89** (Supongo que ella no tenía tanta fe en sus palabras como hacia ver, las personas son complicadas), **Felicius** (Me alegra haberte sorprendido, ahora ya ves que las cosas cambiaron mucho), **Minue** (En este capítulo es el punto de vista de Akane el que prima, confieso que me gusta mucho narrar a través de sus ojos), **paulayjoaqui** (gracias! ya viste que se complicó mucho la trama, y a la vez se desenredó jajaja) **AR Tendo** (No sabes lo que me gusta sorprender a los lectores, jijij) **miladis** (ay muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que sigas disfrutando este fic), **Gogoga** (Sé que este capítulo iba a dejar sensaciones agridulces, a mi también me las causó), **Carol FVargas** (ya viste que lo medio resolví... para volver a estropearlo. Soy lo peor jajaja), **Kromalex** (mucha oscuridad... es uno de los fics más oscuros que he escrito, la verdad. Y amargos. Gracias por leer), **livamesauribe** (Me encanta cuando me decís que he conseguido "atraparos", es el mejor sentimiento para un autor. Gracias a ti por leer), Caro (ah si, ella es complicada), **nichegomez nova** (No fue mentira como vistes en el siguiente capítulo. El inicio estaba basado en una mentira, supongo que son matices que finalmente les destrozaron), **xandryx** (ay no, a mi también me ha pasado en ocasiones y entonces cierro el pc y me enfado con el mundo durante horas. No te preocupes linda, gracias por tu hermosa review), **alezi monela** (Hola! bueno, no era exactamente así, pero lo aclararé todo muy pronto, prometido. Ten un poco de fe, no todo es tan negro XD), **nancyriny** (Gracias a ti por leer, algo así si que hay, jajaja), **Chiqui09** (Bueno, diria que no todo el tiempo, al final ella misma terminó por caer en su propia trampa), **Dulcecito311** (El fic es puro sufrimiento, al menos esa parte U), **GabyCo** (Me alegra mucho que te gustara el lemon, jujuju), **mimato bombon kou** (Gracias!), **Aimi Tendo** (y eso que estoy escribiendo capítulos de 20 páginas!), **Tereca** (Cómo me alegra que me sigas leyendo, y aún más que te tomes la molestia de dejarme un comentario. Echo mucho de menos a todas las chicas del fandom italiano de Ranma, ojalá y supiera entender italiano mejor. Qué bien que te gustara el capítulo, sé que fue verdad que para servir a la trama algunos personajes están muy OOC, no puedo negarlo. Aunque también es verdad que buscaba una doble lectura, que hasta detrás de la cara más amable puede esconderse un monstruo. Mil gracias por seguir ahí. Besos ), **Saritanimelove** (Gracias! sí, ella lo pasó realmente mal), **Angie Molina** (Creo que a todos nos hubiese gustado que en el manga el fuera un poco más decidido, apenas y le vimos un par de veces así, será que mi anhelo me lleva a escribirle de esa forma? jajaja), **Revontuli Amin** (Ah sí, lo entiendo porque yo también estaba perdidisima cuando retomé este fic, el tiempo no pasa en balde. Efectivamente es una deficinición muy buena, "se sostiene con cinta", pues cierto es. Gracias por leer mis fics. Besos! ), **Azulmitla** (Creo que aunque sea complejo no es un comportamiento "extraño", más bien todo lo contrario para su entorno y vivencias. Te diré que yo también hay temas que prefiero no leer, pero ya me he metido aquí, no hay forma humana de salir sin hablar de unas cuentas cosas: violencia, impunidad, victimas y agresores que no creen serlo. Con eso vivimos, con eso también creamos ficción. Besos y gracias por leer), **Kris de Andromeda** (No eres una pésima seguidora y prueba de ello es que me dejas una review ahora, mil gracias. Intento conservar sus características, pero a veces en algunos Au se me hace complicado. Siempre es más sencillo si te pegas más al tono de manga. Saludos!), **nancyricoleon** (Graciaaaas, en ello estoy), **Lucitachan** (Yo diría que es la más "jodida" de todas las que he escrito, aunque ahora que empieza su narración espero que todos la entiendan un poco mejor), **Luchan87** (Gracias a ti por seguir leyéndome. Besos), **Ishy24** (Su relación es complicada, y ahora casi que un poco más...), **azzulaprincess** (Ah no, yo y mientras la salud y la vida me lo permita jamás dejaré de escribir una historia, de eso puedas estar segura.), **Mina Ain0** (Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando según se van desarrollando los acontecimientos), **Sakudai** (Te entiendo, yo también lo hago jajaja. Creo que con el capítulo 13 se resolvieron tus dudas ;)).

 **Reviews Cap. 13: Minue** (No juzgues al bueno de Soun con la canallada que le hice yo, al fin y al cabo los fic están para eso, para dejar volar la imaginación...), **SakuraSaotome** (Me alegra que tengas esa impresión, me gusta mucho "dirigir" la mirada del lector, supongo que es como funciona la narración en mi cabeza. Realmente "la veo" e incluso voy diciendo frases y enfadándome junto a los personajes, algo veo que os llega XDD), **Lila Davila** (Vistes que al final tenías razón y obvio pasaron un tiempo separados, no podía ser de otra manera), **Dulcecito311** (Sí, al final aunque me de pereza hay que escirbir revelaciones o no vamos a ninguna parte con el fic eterno. Gracias por dejarme siempre reviews *), **Lily Tendo89** (Ah sí, no se si se aclararon muchas cosas pero Akane sigue paándolo bastante mal), **Shojoranko** (Viste que ahora tengo dos villanos y no sólo Soun, a cada cual, peor. Gracias por tu comentario, yo también espero impaciente la actualización de tu fic!), **Juanyrdz0** (Yo por momentos hasta contenía la respiración, no se ni como no murió alguien...), **Revontuli Amin** (Creo que en este fic hay muchos personajes miserables, espero que ahora entiendas a Akane un poco más. Besos!), **Carol Fvargas** (no mueras! espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo también), **Gogoga** (La intensidad me gusta y me da verguencita escribirla, a veces pienso que si sacara un libro lo escondería de mi familia hasta el día de mi muerte XD. Gracias por tus comentarios), **mdberry** (tomó decisiones, quizás no as acertadas, pero tendrá que vivir con ello...), **SusyChantilly** (Gracias, espero que lo disfrutaras), **Lu chan87** (GRacias por leer!), **Anychan** (Aún me queda un poco para concluirlo, espero mantenerte interesada), **nancyricoleon** (uy! pues acertaste que fue a buscarla!), **alezi monela** (bueno, la verdad es que ese detalle lo dejé de forma muuuuy velada en el capítulo... 1! Más o menos se lo suelta Soun a Genma cuando muere Happosai, ya entonces lo tenía todo previsto. Eso es, ahora arrancamos con la segunda mitad de la historia, pero ya te adelanto que será menos larga que la anterior, aunque espero que la disfrutes igual o más. Ah, que cierto eso que dices del amor. Mil besos!), **guest** (ay, no sé quien eres que me dejaste el comentario sin usuario :_(, pero muchas gracias por apreciar tanto el pasado capítulo, me costó bastante escribirlo), **iselaglezcam** (me alegro que te gustara, espero disfrutes lo que sigue), **livamesauribe** (gracias! me alegra tanto conseguir transmitir esas emociones. Te agradezco un montón todos tus ánimos), **kromalex** (Terminó pero obvio que quedan demasiadas cosas entre ellos para que al menos tengan que ponerlas sobre la mesa, más drama! mucho más drama! Tanta tensión me agota hasta a mí), **Felicius** (ay no! que lo leéis juntos! eso por algún motivo me da vergüenza, jajaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo), **GabyCo** (Ranma se vio forzado a decir eso, pero el caso es que se siente tan engañado que siquiera piensa en que a ella le puedan haber afectado esas palabras, me frustro hasta yo misma con la situación), **Caro** (Yo diría que la culpa fue de los dos, pero uno resultó ser peor), **Zwoelf** (Gracias a ti por tus comentarios, algo tendrá que ver a futuro...), **Norma Isela Torres** (Ah si, obvio no voy a dejar las cosas como están ahora, espero que disfrutes los siguientes capítulos), **Akai27** (Estoy de acuerdo en que es muy extremo tanto en acontecimientos como en sentimientos, para mi también resulta difícil manejarlo. Claro, Akane era la gran incógnita hasta ahora, con lo que me gusta narrar desde su punto de vista he tenido que contenerme muchísimo. Mil besos), **akanitacuri** (Gracias por leer), **SakuDai** (:_(), **Kris de Andromeda** (Esa es también parte de la trama, ¿qué hace "mala" a una persona? En este fic es un asesino, antes de asesinar no lo era, sólo una persona más. para mí eso es lo terrorífico del caso), **Grimya** (Gracias!), **Ishy24** (Gracias a ti por leer, el siguiente capítulo tendrá un poco más de diálogo), **mimato bombon kou** (Por suerte no lo hizo... habría sido el fin de este fic. Lamentablemente Soun aún tiene mucho que decir en esta historia), **saritanimelove** (cierto, casi la mata y sólo por no obedecer hasta el final. Al final uno pro hacer y otro por no hacer, Genma y él son de la misma cuerda), **JHO** (Hola JHO, para que veas que eso que me dijiste hace tanto tiempo lo tuve presente, y es que tenías razón, pocas escenas así se escriben en el fandom con personajes heteros. Parece que eso sólo existe en el BL y no podía dejar las cosas así, jajaja. Ah, si, ese momento. Dudé si ponerlo, pero es que lo tenía hasta el el primer borrador del fic, me hubiese apenado que ella no fuera consciente de nada, ni por un segundo. Y lo que comentas de los "monstruos" es totalmente como pienso yo. Vivimos con ellos, rodeados, lo sabemos y parece que si lo ignoramos es menos cierto. esta es sólo una historia con monstruos, pero los reales son mucho más aterradores. Mil besos), **Aimi Tendo** (Ah, paciencia :)) y **Mina Ain0** (Ya ves que aun sigue habiendo drama de sobras XD).

Bueno, sabed que llevo todo el día contestando reviews a ratitos, estoy agotada, jajaja. Mil besos a todos y muchas, muchas gracias.

Nos leemos pronto.

LUM


	15. Pesadilla

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **Honor**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15: Pesadilla**

Nabiki Tendô era una escéptica, cínica la mayor parte del tiempo, amante de la risa fácil y de las frases con doble sentido. Le gustaba torturar a amigos y ajenos con sus constantes burlas que camuflaba bajo grandes dosis de sarcasmo.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta aquella tarde su afilada lengua se encontró más muda que una tumba; por primera vez en su vida sin nada que decir. La patata que tenía a medio comer cayó de su boca, y ella se quedó allí plantada, aún con el pomo en la mano sin entender lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

—Luego te lo explico —dijo Akane suplicante, mientras las gotas de sudor empapaban su frente por el esfuerzo de sostener el brazo de Ranma Saotome por encima de sus hombros.

Nabiki se hizo a un lado y su hermana se derrumbó a medio camino nada más atravesar la puerta, dejando al semi inconsciente y golpeado guerrero caer con todo su peso en el tatami del diminuto apartamento.

La media de los Tendô no pestañeó, pero tuvo el buen juicio de cerrar la puerta antes de ser la comidilla del resto de los vecinos. Observó a Akane intentar recuperar el aliento, la pesadísima mochila que cargaba en uno de sus hombros y a un sangrante y agónico artista marcial que parecía tan deshecho como agotado. Pasó por encima de ellos apoyando los pies con cuidado entre los huecos que dejaban sus tirados cuerpos.

—Vaya que tienes mucho qué explicar —rezongó arrugando las cejas, al percatarse que la sangre de sus múltiples heridas manchaba el tejido tatami, y hasta su hermana tenía restos en la cara y en la ropa.

—Voy a por el botiquín —dijo Akane levantándose con esfuerzo y dejando al malherido chico tal cual estaba, Nabiki se encontró de pronto con una compañía inesperada, se agachó a su lado y le dio con la punta del dedo en la frente, Ranma alcanzó a abrir un ojo.

—Eh —dijo ella a modo de saludo—. No te mueras en mi casa.

El chico no tenía ni fuerzas para responder, Akane regresó en seguida con el botiquín en una mano y una bolsa de hielo en la otra.

—Ayúdame a llevarlo al salón.

—Qué dices, ahí es donde trabajo. Si te dedicas a recoger cosas por la calle metelas en tu cuarto.

—¡Nabiki! —protestó incrédula—. ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?

—No vas a dejarlo por aquí en medio, no quiero ver cadáveres mientras como. Qué asco.

—¿Crees que esta situación es cómoda para mí? —le reprendió en un siseo, su hermana mayor sonrió de medio lado.

—No sé qué demonios ha ocurrido, pero si no querías hacerte cargo no deberías haberle golpeado así.

—¿¡Piensas que lo he hecho yo!?¿Yo?¿Al maldito campeón regional? —terminó apuntando al opulento trofeo que asomaba por encima de la gruesa mochila y dirigiéndole una inquisitiva mirada a su hermana.

Sólo entonces comprendió que después del trauma inicial Nabiki había recuperado su habitual cinismo y lo estaba aplicando a base de bien. Akane apretó los dientes, no estaba de humor para aguantar más tonterías.

—Si eso quieres por mi perfecto, lo meteré en mi habitación. Disculpa por las molestias —dijo con resentimiento, volviendo a echarse todo el peso del dolorido chico a la espalda y avanzando renqueante por el diminuto salón. Nabiki tuvo la decencia de ayudar con la mochila y se quedó mirando el espectáculo desde la puerta.

—Deberías haberlo llevado a la consulta de Tofu —dijo cruzándose de brazos desde el marco. Akane lo dejó caer sobre su cama y se secó el sudor de la frente con un ademán brusco.

—No, no quiero meter a Tofu y a Kasumi en problemas. Además, allí irá él.

—¿Él? —el rostro de Nabiki palideció, comprendiendo —. ¿Ese desgraciado ha vuelto a sobrepasarse?¿Por eso está ese así?¿¡Se han peleado por ti!?

Akane la miró con los ojos ardiendo en llamas de pura indignación.

—¡Cállate, claro que no se han peleado por mi!

—Eso no es lo que parece —susurró entre dientes y ladeando de forma muy expresiva la cabeza. Ambas sabían que Ranma se encontraba en un estado lamentable, no parecía escucharlas, y ellas se debatían entre mantener aquella conversación en privado o no hacerlo en absoluto.

—Pues no es lo que parece —respondió muy grave.

—Eres tan cabezota como estúpida —Terminó su hermana, dando la conversación por imposible—. No quiero saber nada, si mañana viene la policía y encuentra a un hombre muerto en tu cama diré que estás pirada.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga con él?¿Abandonarle delante de un hospital?

—Es lo que haría una persona normal.

—¡Nada de esto es "normal"! —Se quejó Akane, tuvo un momento de colapso y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando asimilar todo lo que le había ocurrido en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

El encuentro, el enfrentamiento, la pelea. Sus ojos del color del acero mirándola tan duros como su exacerbado mutismo.

Un ligero gemido de dolor sacó a ambas chicas de su discusión. Akane pegó un respingo, Nabiki se ocultó tras el marco de la puerta. Ranma se movió ligeramente sobre su costado, respirando agitado.

—Como sea tengo que hacer algo —dijo Akane recuperando el botiquín y comenzando a sacar vendas a toda prisa, le colocó el hielo sobre uno de sus ojos y el chico chascó la lengua, en un quejido entre sueños, tan molesto como agotado.

Durante las siguientes horas Akane se esmeró en vendar heridas, poner parches y tiritas y aplicar hielo. Incluso le obligó a tragar un sospechoso cóctel de antiinflamatorios y analgésicos.

Sus recuerdos del incendio eran difusos, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que si seguía con vida era gracias a él. La odiara o no, eso no cambiaba nada. Tenía una deuda de vida, y estaba dispuesta a honrarla.

Tan ocupada estaba con su tarea que siquiera se paró a pensar en lo absurdo de la situación. Cuando finalmente terminó y comprobó que el chico dormía tranquilo cogió sus enseres básicos y salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y se derrumbó abrumada en el salón. Nabiki seguía despierta, con una taza de café recién hecha y con la única luz del pc iluminando su rostro en color azulado. Lo único que se escuchaba en el pequeño apartamento eran sus dedos tecleando a toda velocidad.

—¿Ya? —preguntó apenas alzando la vista sobre la pantalla, Akane suspiró tirada sobre el tatami.

—Supongo que sí —respondió queda, se miró las manos dándose cuenta que estaban llenas de sangre—. Necesito un baño y algo de comer.

—Y… ¿dónde se supone que vas a dormir? —dijo Nabiki cargada de maldad.

—Obvio que aquí, sólo déjame una manta.

—Te tomas muchas molestias por un tipo al que odias, ¿no crees?

La chica se tomó unos segundos para contestar a la nueva puya.

—No es tan fácil.

Se levantó y se metió en el baño. Nabiki sonrió por encima de la pantalla.

.

* * *

.

Ranma abrió los ojos, tenía la boca pastosa y le dolía la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor con resignación aunque sin alarma. Sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba, muy a su pesar. Se incorporó con un quejido, no sabía qué hora era, la habitación estaba en absoluta penumbra y las sábanas desprendían un suave olor a vainilla que le hacía sentir tan absurdo como incómodo.

Tenía vendajes por todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todo el del pecho estaba ajustado a conciencia.

Lo había hecho, había regresado al dojôTendô, a aquella maldita casa donde se juró no volver. Consiguió salir caminando firme después de la pelea, pero cuando llevaba recorrido algo menos de medio kilómetro comenzó a acusar los golpes. Se paró a descansar un instante, a tomar aire antes de poder continuar orgulloso y altivo, y entonces ella apareció ante sus narices, como una jodida y tentadora visión, haciéndole recordar tiempos mejores (¿o quizás peores?) donde tenía una amiga, incluso algo más que eso. Él farfulló una maldición, ella le miró alarmada y se lo echó a la espalda.

Le hubiese gustado negarse, pero comenzó a perder el sentido a pasos agigantados. Quizás había perdido más sangre de la que creía. Akane le condujo zigzagueante por la calle, esquivando las grandes avenidas y los comercios, le guió a paso rápido y sin perdón hacia algún lugar seguro.

Y allí estaba, no le costaba demasiado concluir que le había llevado a su propia casa. Le había curado las heridas y atendido con diligencia.

Joder.

Ranma gruñó, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y tragó en seco. Necesitaba beber algo.

Se puso en pie temblorosos y dio un par de pasos inestables antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Caminó hasta la puerta y descubrió que no temblaba sólo por su penoso estado físico. No sabía cómo enfrentarla de nuevo, ni qué decir. De hecho pensó que quizás una opción mucho más sencilla para todos sería huir por la ventana. Una lástima que siquiera supiera donde estaban sus pertenencias.

No le quedaba más remedio. Tan sólo vestía sus pantalones, el resto de su torso estaba desnudo, cubierto por parches de curas y vendajes. Abrió la puerta tímidamente y se asomó al exterior, descubriendo una pequeña sala de tatamis, en cuyo centro había una mesa baja, un pc portátil y una cara conocida detrás de la pantalla.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente —saludó Nabiki, deteniendo su incesante teclear para mirar a su invitado. Sonrió barriéndole de arriba a abajo con un pestañeo.

Ranma se removió en el sitio.

—¿Ésta es tú casa? —preguntó, dándose cuenta de que la voz apenas le salía. Por respuesta la mediana de las Tendô se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la diminuta cocina aledaña, llenó un vaso de agua y regresó sobre sus pasos, tendiéndoselo al machacado muchacho. Él bebió agradecido.

—Akane y yo compartimos piso —aclaró regresando a su pc.

—Ah... —respondió él mirando en rededor.

—No está —Se apresuró a aclarar siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Se fue a la facultad y hoy trabaja en una cafetería de esas... ya sabes, en las que hay que vestir con uniforme de criada y aguantar a pervertidos. Llega tarde, aunque le pagan bien —dijo como si tal cosa, Ranma se obligó a guardar la compostura.

—Bueno… dile que… —Se aclaró la garganta, incapaz de encontrar nada adecuado con lo que terminar la frase. Localizó su gruesa mochila, apoyada junto a la puerta. Se dirigió hacia ella y comenzó a rebuscar a la caza de una camisa limpia.

—¿Te vas? —Nabiki alzó una ceja y retiró de nuevo su atención de la pantalla—. Antes toma un baño y come algo. Llevas inconsciente tres días. —El chico dio un respingo inesperado, realmente pensaba que sólo había descansado unas horas.

Y aunque él no lo supiera, la astuta de Nabiki intentaba ser amable... y ganar tiempo. Ranma asintió dándose asco de inmediato, lleno de sudor y sangre seca. Aceptó el ofrecimiento, se duchó separando las vendas de su piel y se frotó a conciencia, lavó su pelo y salió del baño sintiéndose una persona nueva.

Aquel cabrón le había golpeado de lo lindo, claro que él también se había llevado una buena paliza. El muchacho sentía el palpitar de las heridas y la inflamación de sus puños, sus costillas y esternón machacados, y lucía fuertes moretones en la espalda, en los brazos y en las piernas. El rostro lo tenía mejor de lo que se esperaba, tan solo los pómulos amoratados y algún corte en la ceja y en el labio. Akane debía haberse esforzado mucho.

Akane... el miedo y la rabia se le agarraban a las tripas al pensar en ella. Tantas emociones que era difícil separarlas. Desde luego era más sencillo no detenerse demasiado a pensar; no hablar de su explosión durante el torneo, ni de su presencia en el dojô, ni de la reacción que tuvo al contemplar aquella escena.

No, por su bien, por el de todos era mejor olvidar.

Nabiki seguía en el salón, sólo que había retirado el pc de la mesa y había servido un poco de comida. Nada extraordinario, más bien víveres precocinados. Sobre la escueta mesa había colocado dos boles de arroz (el de Ranma especialmente lleno), ramen instantáneo, encurtidos de verduras, té, bolitas de pescado cocinadas al microondas y un aperitivo de algas. Le miró sonriente. Aquello olía a trampa a kilómetros.

Aún así Ranma estaba hambriento, y se dejó tentar con un hondo suspiro.

—Muchas gracias —dijo parco en palabras, ella tomó sus palillos y su bol de arroz.

—No hay de qué —contestó antes de meterse a la boca el primer bocado—. Así que... ¿te peleaste con Ryu?

Era como si aquella pregunta le hubiese estado ardiendo en la lengua, el chico de la trenza afiló los ojos, suspicaz.

—Sí.

—Que casualidad que te dejaras caer por el dojô justo a tiempo...

—Sí —volvió a decir esta vez llenándose la boca de ramen.

—Digo que es una casualidad porque no tenías ninguna razón para volver, ¿cierto? Al fin y al cabo tú y Akane terminasteis.

—Sí —respondió lo más seco posible, esperando que ella no siguiera por aquel pedregoso camino.

—Me dijo que os "saludasteis" en el torneo.

A estas alturas de la conversación Ranma optó por dejar de contestar, al fin y al cabo no es como si Nabiki quisiera mantener una charla, sólo confirmar sus sospechas mediante afirmaciones trasnochadas.

—Menos mal que apareciste, ese tipo tiene una obsesión enfermiza. Akane siempre está huyendo de él, es agotador.

—Si tanto le odia... si tan poco le gusta... —los palillos de Ranma estallaron en tres partes, la mediana de los Tendô se irguió en el sitio— ¿¡Por qué mierda se casó con él!?

Se levantó de la mesa, su contención había estallado acompañado de la más atroz incredulidad. La rabia se lo bebía todo, la profunda indignación por tan inexplicables actos.

Nabiki dejó de masticar, su rostro cambió mientras su boca se deformaba y soltaba una sonora y altísima carcajada. Reía de forma grosera, mientras el arroz saltaba de su boca y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

—Sigues siendo taaaan inocente —dijo ella intentando recomponerse—. Te morías de ganas de preguntar eso todo el tiempo.

Por respuesta él enrojeció, aún así no volvió a sentarse y se quedó en pie contemplando desde su altura a la desvergonzada chica.

—Debes haber malinterpretado la situación, por supuesto que Akane no está casada, y menos con ese.

Ranma pestañeó, sin entender.

—Entonces… tú…

—¡Oh,no! ¡Yo tampoco! Ni que estuviera chiflada.

—¡Pues explícame cómo ese tipo va por ahí con vuestro apellido! —exclamó agachándose de nuevo, plantando las manos sobre la mesa y mirándola a los ojos con una seriedad abrumadora.

En ese momento se escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves al otro lado de la puerta. Ranma sintió cómo se le escapaba el alma al entender que no podía tratarse más que de ella.

—¡Dijiste que llegaba tarde! —acusó a Nabiki más pálido que la pared.

—¿Dije eso? —ella ladeó la cabeza fingiendo inocencia, pero era tarde, Ranma no tenía dónde huir ni esconderse.

Akane terminó de abrir la puerta y a su llegada se encontró con un panorama inesperado. Ranma estaba recuperado, y además compartía cena con su hermana. La chica se quedó un instante en la puerta, presa del mismo nerviosismo que le poseía a él.

—¿Hoy terminaste temprano? —preguntó Nabiki intentando romper el hielo, Akane se aclaró la garganta e hizo un soberano esfuerzo para no fijar la mirada.

—Ya sabes que los viernes no me quedo al cierre.

—Ah, sí. Qué despistada… —miró de soslayo al artista marcial con una sonrisa—. Bueno, me comí parte de tu cena, pero ya no quiero más.

Nabiki se levantó del sitio y se desperezó. Tomó las llaves de la casa y un bolso del perchero cercano a la entrada.

—Necesito un poco de aire, chao —les saludó desde la puerta, poniéndose los zapatos y saliendo en menos de diez segundos.

De pronto se habían quedado solos. La tensión podía mascarse. Bajaron la mirada avergonzados, moviendo sus manos de forma errante intentando evitarse en aquel pequeño espacio. Akane se quitó las deportivas en la entrada, intentando ganar tiempo. Ranma miró hacia otro lado, se dejó caer con las piernas cruzadas sin ninguna gana de hablar con ella.

Finalmente y sin otro remedio, la chica se sentó a la mesa justo delante suyo, Ranma tragó duro e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no levantar la vista del plato, como un adolescente enfadado.

—Gracias —empezó ella, claramente incómoda—. Por dar la cara por mí.

Ranma asintió sin apenas mover el cuello, tomó sus palillos entendiendo que si tenía la boca llena no tenía por qué hablar. Y es que no se le ocurría qué decir, o quizás era otra cosa. Quizás estaba demasiado asustado de saber aquello que le llevaba reconcomiendo por dentro, que no le dejaba dormir. Lo que más temía y más ansiaba.

Pero era más prudente callar y quedarse con la duda que descubrir una verdad insalvable.

—Y gracias también por sacarme del incendio.

Levantó la vista, sus ojos se alzaron sin que sus músculos faciales se movieran ni un milímetro. Se llevó una bolita de pescado a la boca y la masticó con lentitud, sopesando la situación, evaluándola.

Akane estaba hermosa. Lucía un maquillaje natural, y su cabello levemente más largo rozaba con suavidad sus hombros. Vestía coqueta y recatada, con falda larga y blusa ligera, ancha en los hombros que dejaba ver sus marcadas clavículas y la nívea piel del inicio de su escote. Ranma tragó su comida y bajó la vista de nuevo.

—No podía dejarte allí —dijo como si fuera una excusa, o quizás una explicación. Ella tembló y sin nada mejor que hacer también tomó los palillos que había dejado su hermana, aunque fuera para mantener las manos ocupadas—. Gracias a tí por hacerte cargo de mis heridas.

—Yo tampoco podía dejarte allí —Akane repitió la frase—. Y menos si te las causaron por mi culpa.

—Eso no fue tu culpa —aclaró el artista marcial, notando como su lengua comenzaba a soltarse, dejó los palillos sobre la mesa, era imposible seguir comiendo.

Se miraron con la tensión latente en cada uno de sus gestos, con los ojos ardientes y las respuestas a flor de piel.

—No estoy casada con él —dijo Akane, estirando la espalda y mirando al frente, su interlocutor no se molestó en decirle que eso ya lo sabía, que su hermana ya se lo había dicho hacía apenas un momento. Quería escucharlo de sus labios, igual que otras muchas cosas.

Esperó a que ella continuara, impaciente por dilucidar el misterio.

Ryu Tendô. La primera vez que escuchó ese nombre lo recibió con incredulidad. En su cabeza solo entraba una explicación, y le daba náuseas.

Imaginarla en un matrimonio impuesto, atada por siempre a un hombre violento… Era una pesadilla interminable, un círculo vicioso de terror al que no encontraría fin.

Y cuando fué en su busca, cuando la vio entrar en la enfermería del torneo no pudo resistir el clamor por la injusticia. La acorraló, le gritó como si ella tuviera la culpa de la situación… hasta que vio la brutal marca de su brazo. Aquello terminó de quebrar su mundo.

Con la ira y la culpabilidad por no poder hacer nada, por la inevitabilidad de aquel destino golpeó a sus contrincantes hasta quedar victorioso. El clamor del público le llegó amortiguado y el pesado trofeo en sus manos se le antojaba absurdo. Sabía a cenizas y barro.

Estaba derrotado.

El vacío crecía a pasos agigantados en su pecho, sintió vértigo cuando entendió que no podía dejarlo estar. Él no era como su padre, un cobarde escurridizo que da la espalda a las injusticias. Y aunque nadie se lo había pedido, aunque le esperaran gritos y golpes supo que no podía regresar a su vida tal cual.

Puso rumbo al dojô por pura inercia, caminando lento pero seguro. Y a cada metro que avanzaba, cuanto más familiar se volvía el camino más sentía la furia apresar sus sentidos.

Le recibió una escena desoladora.

Se quedó como un maldito pasmarote cuando tras abrir aquellas gruesas puertas la vio en sus brazos, en un beso tan ahogado como extraño. Alguien prudente se habría largado en aquel mismo instante. Pero por pura necedad permaneció allí, quizás en pos de abrir la profunda herida de su alma hasta hacerla sangrar, para que le entrase en la cabeza de una puta vez que debía sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Entonces ella reaccionó con un feroz ataque, revolviéndose en aquellos brazos, defendiéndose con uñas y dientes hasta liberarse. En su ciega huida se dió de bruces contra él, y Ranma se encontró inundado por la sin razón. Iba a matarle.

Y la pelea interrumpida les conducía exactamente a aquel momento incómodo.

—Es mi… hermano —confesó a su pesar, como si el parentesco le viniera tan grande como impuesto.

—¿Hermano? —interrogó Ranma agrandando los ojos.

—Cuando mis hermanas y yo le dimos la espalda, mi padre decidió vengarse. No nos consideraba dignas herederas del dojô ni el apellido Tendô, así que adoptó un nuevo hijo. Se presentaron varios candidatos y le eligió a él. Así que ahora es mi hermano y heredero de la familia: Ryu Tendô.

La confesión dejó al chico de la trenza sin palabras.

—Había oído que a veces se hacía… pero jamás había conocido a nadie —Las cejas de Ranma se fruncieron entre la confusión y el profundo alivio, ahora se sentía culpable por haberla juzgado, por haber supuesto sin siquiera preguntar. Pero eso significaba también que ellos eran familia, y que Akane no podría librarse de él jamás.

—Pensaba que mi padre no podía hacerme más daño del que ya me había hecho, pero siempre consigue sorprenderme.

—Él... —Se le atragantaban las palabras, nunca había sido especialmente bueno con ellas pero en esta ocasión parecía que su lengua se atoraba sin remedio—. Ese tío, ¿te ha hecho algo?

Se miraron serios, intentando demostrar entereza y sin saber que se encontraban igual de aterrados por dentro.

—¿Por eso has venido? Estabas... ¿preocupado?¿Por mí? —pronunció aquella pregunta con voz aguda, casi estridente, como si no terminara de creerlo. En seguida se dio cuenta de que acababa de traspasar una sólida línea invisible, la que les separaba de los gritos y las acusaciones. Lo que les mantenía en pié.

Ranma apartó la mirada.

—No mentí cuando acepté entrenarte. No quería que te siguieran haciendo daño tipos como él —Se puso en pie avergonzado, poco dispuesto a seguir con una conversación que sólo le humillaría de la peor de las formas. Prefería huir a enfrentar más dolor—. No soporto a los cobardes que abusan de las mujeres, eso es todo. En el futuro procura no cruzarte en su camino.

Akane tragó saliva, sabiendo que no podía dejar las cosas tal cual. Le vio moverse a cámara lenta y recoger su gastada mochila, se la echó al hombro de forma lastimera y se dispuso a salir de la casa.

—No podré —dijo sintiendo romperse en lágrimas—. Él siempre es más fuerte que yo.

Ranma apenas se movió en el sitio, puso la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué significa eso? Tú misma dijiste que me metiera en mis asuntos. Y esto no es mi asunto.

—Cierto, no lo es —confirmó ella percatandose tarde de su grito de auxilio desesperado, oculto tras aquellas lágrimas traidoras. No tenía derecho a pedir nada más—. Disculpa.

Ranma tragó saliva, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta.

—No has contestado —dijo aún dándole la espalda, mirando fijamente la puerta de salida—. Te he preguntado si te ha hecho algo, y no has contestado.

El silencio que se cernía sobre ellos resultaba más escarpado que un acantilado, más profundo y tenebroso que el fondo abisal. Akane sintió cómo se hacía diminuta, cómo todo su ser se encogía y arrugaba dando el mutismo por respuesta.

—¿Fué él? —preguntó de nuevo Ranma, dejó caer la mochila mientras sus manos no dejaban de temblar—. Dímelo.

—¿Qué? —dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras su pensamiento espídico intentaba sobreponerse a lo imposible, Ranma no sabía nada—. ¿De qué hablas?

El artista marcial se alejó un paso de la puerta y giró el cuello lentamente, con su mirada acerada dura y aún así rota.

—Ryoga me lo contó.

Fué como un puñetazo directo al estómago, Akane se quedó sin aire a la par que la indignación y el miedo explotaban en su cabeza. Hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano por intentar controlarse, por luchar contra ello, pero aquella sensación la acompañaba pegada como el alquitrán en todos los recovecos de su carcomido corazón.

Estalló como nunca antes lo había hecho, defendiéndose con uñas y dientes de una verdad inconfesable.

—¡Ryoga no sabe una mierda! ¿¡Qué os habéis creído!? ¡Fuera! ¡Largo! —las lágrimas le impedían ver, tan asustada, tan indefensa que dolía—. ¡No quiero volver a verte jamás!

Y Ranma, contemplándola con el mismo pasmo que si fuera testigo un accidente aéreo alzó las manos intentando imponer una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

—Akane…

Pero ella no escuchaba, cogió su tazón de arroz y se lo arrojó a la cabeza, el chico lo esquivó por milímetros mientras la loza se rompía en un estallido contra la puerta.

—¡No te debo explicaciones, no te debo nada! —le lanzó un nuevo plato que se rompió de forma brutal regando todo de restos de comida y filos cortantes.

Temblaba como si fuera a morir allí mismo, con el mismo miedo primitivo que había sentido en aquel incendio.

—¡No necesito compasión! ¡La tuya menos que la de nadie! Maldito mentiroso, ¿te crees mejor que ese animal? —no veía, apenas atinaba a encontrar más objetos que arrojar, un nuevo plato estalló contra una de las paredes y la afilada cerámica rebotó, haciendo un corte en uno de los antebrazos del atónito muchacho.

Ranma apretó los dientes al sentir el escozor del corte, no tenía elección. O quizás sí, podía salir de aquel apartamento y no volver la vista atrás. Podía olvidarse de todo y de todos, o al menos fingir que lo había hecho. Podía vivir con los remordimientos en su propio patetismo, igual que su padre. Pero él no era su padre.

Se echó sobre ella, no le costó más que unos cuantos pasos agarrar sus muñecas. Aún a pesar de toda aquella ciega furia estaba débil. Apenas luchó.

—¡Basta! —dijo Ranma sintiendo la angustia de su efímera resistencia.

Akane se dejó caer hasta el suelo, con sus muñecas atrapadas y sin lugar a dónde huir, desnuda con todos sus fantasmas ante el más cruel de sus enemigos. Aquel que había destrozado por siempre su fe en el amor, el que había terminado de convertir en polvo sus sueños y esperanzas. El único que podía salvarla.

—¿Fue tu padre? ¿Él te obligó?

—Qué te importa... —susurró con la cabeza gacha, mientras Ranma sostenía sus muñecas desde su altura.

—No puedo ayudarte si no me lo cuentas —dijo frustrado, sabiendo que estaba recorriendo un peligroso sendero sin vuelta atrás.

—No quiero que me odies —confesó a la desesperada, tan rota por dentro como por fuera. Ranma aligeró el agarre que ejercía sobre sus muñecas, dejándolas caer.

—Yo no te odio —dijo sintiéndose desfallecer.

—Aquella vez dijiste que me odiabas, que te daba asco —Sacó a relucir las palabras que tanto daño le habían hecho, el fin de todos sus anhelos.

—¡Tenías una maldita espada al cuello! El pirado de tu padre estaba dispuesto a todo, ¿¡qué crees que hubiera pasado si no le dejaba claro que no me importabas!? Yo te lo diré; te hubiese matado delante de mí y yo habría acabado igual que mi madre, completamente desquiciado.

Akane alzó la mirada, temblorosa.

—¿No me… odias?

—No —contestó dejándose caer hasta su altura, sin atreverse a buscar sus ojos—. Ya no.

El silencio volvió a engullir la conversación, Ranma ladeó la cabeza temeroso y aún así lleno de necia sed. Necesitaba entenderlo, ansiaba con toda su alma conocer su verdad.

—Cuéntamelo, por favor —rogó quedo, ella se retorció en el sitio, liberando sus muñecas de sus grandes manos.

—Y cuando lo sepas todo, ¿qué pasará? —preguntó cargada de temor.

—No lo sé —dijo sincero.

Akane asintió. Quizás compartir con alguien aquello la liberaría al fin de la pesada carga de la culpabilidad, la haría libre. Él esperaba, y ella titubeante comenzó a hablar.

.

* * *

.

Le observaba resguardada tras una de las esquinas que daban a la salida de la pista deportiva. No había duda alguna, era fuerte, brutal y sospechoso.

Akane miraba con interés creciente los movimientos de Ryu, no era evidente a nivel objetivo, pero allí subyacía algo que le hacía pensar en su propio arte, en todos los intrincados recovecos del estilo libre que practicaba su padre. El mismo Soun se lo había confirmado tras verle luchar un par de veces en torneos locales.

Ryu los transformaba, los retorcía a placer creando su propio estilo, único y arrollador. No podía ser casualidad, ella bien lo sabía, era una observadora prodigiosa y si su instinto no le fallaba ese hombre debía poseer una información vital.

Su padre se lo había repetido varias veces, debía obtener esa información. Él debía saber algo sobre los Saotome.

Era la primera pista en años, Akane se obligó a apaciguar los exaltados latidos de su corazón. La búsqueda al fin daba sus frutos, tantos años de pistas inútiles y callejones sin salida la conducían directamente a él. Sonrió sin querer, planificando mentalmente cómo haría para ganar su confianza, para asaltarle de forma casual sin levantar sospechas.

Esta vez no regresaría a casa con las manos vacías.

Esperó a que terminaran los combates, era una de las clasificatorias estatales para el campeonato de artes marciales mixtas, y Ryu Kumon era uno de los indiscutibles favoritos.

Lamentablemente no resultó ganador de uno de los últimos combates, fue expulsado por decisión unánime del jurado tras un rodillazo a un contrincante por la espalda.

El espectáculo resultó tan cruel como abrumador. Akane se obligó a pasar saliva mientras intentaba darse ánimos. Aquel no era un tipo normal, se trataba de una maldita bestia.

Y aún a pesar de todo le buscó, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Era la única pista en años que podría conducirla al fin de su pesadilla. Necesitaba aquella información desesperadamente.

Llamó a la puerta del vestuario, tuvo cuidado de esperar lo suficiente para asegurarse cierta confidencialidad. La mayoría de los luchadores estaban en otra ala o se habían marchado. Entró a hurtadillas con su mejor cara impostada, intentando deshacerse del miedo y las dudas.

Ryu Kumon acababa de salir de la ducha y sólo llevaba una toalla anudada a la cintura, la miró perplejo con la muda pregunta en su rostro.

—Este es el vestuario de hombres —dijo temiendo que la chica pudiera haberse equivocado, Akane se giró avergonzada y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

—¡L-lo siento! Esperaré fuera —se apresuró a alcanzar la puerta, pero el chico soltó una honda risotada, al parecer encantado con su súbita timidez.

—No es necesario, ¿querías algo? —preguntó lleno de intención, Akane continuó dándole la espalda sintiendo como su cara enrojecía por segundos.

—Yo… yo te vi luchar. Sólo quería preguntarte por tu estilo.

—Oh, con que es eso… —murmuró sin perder la sonrisa, tomó su bolsa y comenzó a vestirse, como si el hecho de que ella estuviera allí no le importara en los más mínimo para mostrar su desnudez—. Eres una fan de las artes marciales.

—Algo así —asintió completamente tensa, lo cierto es que las cosas no iban como ella las había imaginado.

—No tengo un estilo definido, es una mezcla de muchos otros que he ido aprendiendo y perfeccionando con los años, ¿satisface eso tu curiosidad?

—Entonces… ¿conoces el estilo Musabetsu Kakuto? —dijo Akane, apenas girando el rostro para adivinar su reacción. Ryu pareció pensárselo un instante y después se puso una camiseta, cubriendo al fin su musculoso abdomen.

—Sí, un poco.

—¿Dónde lo aprendiste? ¿Quién te lo enseñó? —preguntó impaciente, girando a verle al fin y enfrentándole de forma directa.

—No sé, un tipo hace tiempo —se encogió de hombros como si aquello careciera de importancia. La miró atentamente y se inclinó sobre ella—. Qué más da.

—¿No puedes ser más específico? —inquirió ella con todas sus esperanzas puestas en sus palabras, pero Ryu parecía estar pensando en algo muy diferente. Con una sonrisa ladina apoyó una mano entre ella y la pared.

—¿Y qué me darás a cambio?

—¿Qué?

—Haces muchas preguntas, quizás podamos entendernos bien.

A Akane no le llevó más de un instante comprender la intención en sus palabras. Le miró aturullada sintiendo la cabeza en blanco de puros nervios.

—No estoy aquí por eso.

—Oh, pero ya que estás… —terminó con voz ronca, invadiendo su espacio personal y tomando su boca en un contacto firme y hosco. Ella se quedó tan quieta como un temeroso pajarillo, experimentando aquel beso incrédula. Sus manos la acorralaron ansiosas y Akane se debatió entre la acuciante curiosidad que sentía su cuerpo y el temor que aquel chico le provocaba. Se estremeció al recordar sus golpes asestados sin compasión y se separó de él con un suspiro agónico.

Tragó saliva pensando muy bien sus palabras.

—Entonces no conoces a los Saotome —dijo insistente, y Ryu interpretó aquello como una nueva invitación.

—Conocí a un tío gordo hace años que me enseñó algunas técnicas a cambio de un poco de dinero —Su respiración era entrecortada, claramente excitado, anticipándose al delicioso festín que se le presentaba—. ¿Eso querías saber?

—¿Nada más? —dijo ella con la desesperación brillando en cada una de sus palabras.

—Deja ya de hablar, ambos sabemos lo que has venido a buscar —concluyó de nuevo abalanzándose sobre ella, abriendo su boca e invadiéndola con la lengua. En esta ocasión sus manos no se detuvieron en sus finos brazos, si no que se metieron sin pudor bajo su camisa, explorando a placer su anatomía.

Akane se debatió en una vorágine de confusión, su agarre era férreo y ella se sentía arrastrado con la misma fuerza que un barco en una tormenta. No sabía lo que era un hombre, pero no quería conocerlo de aquella manera.

Puso sus manos sobre su pecho y volvió a separarse de él, Ryu la miró contrariado.

—Para —pidió con voz trémula.

—Ahora no me puedes dejar así —advirtió solemne, y ella no tuvo dudas de que había ido directo a la boca del lobo, metiéndose en la guarida de un depredador hambriento.

Le miró a los ojos con la esperanza de encontrar en ellos un atisbo de duda, pero solo encontró dos pozos oscuros obnubilados por la lujuria y el poder.

—Espera —volvió a intentar absurdamente, pero no tuvo más respuesta que su lengua de nuevo profunda hasta su garganta. Lo supo con una claridad abrumadora, no iba a detenerse.

Intentó una vez más poner espacio apoyando sus manos contra su pecho, pero se descubrió tan débil como asustada, apenas pudo palmotear sus hombros sin consecuencia alguna. Ryu se separó de ella lo justo para desabrochar sus pantalones y dejarlos caer hasta el suelo, jadeaba espídico mientras con una mano la giraba y la ponía contra a una de las taquillas, con su cara en contacto el frío metal.

—Relájate —susurró a su oído, apoyando su mejilla contra su blanco cuello, pero para entonces Akane ya no estaba allí. Su mente estaba muy lejos, en otro lugar. Dado que su cuerpo era incapaz de responder paralizado por el terror, su cabeza parecía haber obrado en su propia defensa bloqueando toda emoción.

Gimió cuando le sintió dentro de ella, incrédula y adolorida, pensando que era imposible que aquello le estuviera sucediendo a ella, ¡A ella! Después de todo cuanto había pasado, después de su incesante búsqueda aquella era su recompensa y castigo. No emitió un sonido más, el tiempo se detuvo mientras él jadeaba cada vez más fuerte y sentía su aliento caliente en su nuca. Salió de ella de forma abrupta derramándose fuera con un gruñido de placer y furia. Akane se dejó caer hasta el suelo, con su ropa interior arrugada en sus rodillas y los ojos secos, aún sin entender qué demonios acababa de suceder.

Ryu se abrochó los pantalones.

—Joder —farfulló con una sonrisa, apartándose el sudor de la frente y echando sus cabellos hacia atrás—. Ha sido espectacular, cuando quieras lo repetimos.

Ella se esforzaba de sobre manera por mirar al suelo, y Ryu acalorado y satisfecho tomó su mochila. Le dirigió una última y ufana mirada antes de despedirse y cerrar la puerta del vestuario.

.

* * *

.

—Vale —Ranma asintió atontado y se puso en pie—. Quién más lo sabe.

—Sólo tú —contestó ella quebrada.

—Perfecto, porque cuando mañana encuentren el cadáver de ese mal nacido flotando boca abajo en el canal no quiero que piensen que tienes algo que ver.

—¿Qué? —atinó a preguntar, pero era tarde pues Ranma ya estaba en la puerta con la espalda a tensión y la barbilla alzada—. ¿Qué dices?

—Digo que voy a matarle —sus puños se apretaron hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y las uñas se clavaron en la plama de sus manos, provocando surcos de carne viva—. Eso digo.

Y en su afirmación había tal seriedad y calma que a Akane no le cupo duda que decía la verdad.

—No eres un asesino —argumentó intentando que entrara en razón.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo él con una frialdad fuera de toda duda—. Quizás soy algo mucho peor que eso.

—¿Ranma? —pronunció su nombre desesperada, se levantó y fue hacia él con una mano extendida, como si así él fuera a parar.

El artista marcial intentó abrir la puerta sin éxito, arrugó las cejas dándose cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave.

—Abre —dijo con la voz cada vez más compungida—. ¡Ábreme, maldita sea!

Golpeó con fuerza el pomo y éste crujió resentido. Akane llegó hasta su altura y agarró su fuerte brazo, intentando que la mirara, que recuperar la cordura.

—¿Qué crees que vas a hacer?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Debí matarle aquella primera vez en el torneo, cuando te hizo llorar. Sabía que había algo, lo sabía —siseó entre dientes, descargando toda esa furia contra sí mismo—. ¡Lo sabía y le dejé con vida! —Estrelló su puño derecho contra la endeble pared, produciendo un agujero y una pequeña ventisca de polvo a su alrededor. Akane sentía su corazón latir a toda velocidad.

—¡No es culpa tuya, Ranma! ¡Es mía! ¡Todo es culpa mía!

—Ni te atrevas —contestó él prestándole atención de nuevo, con sus ojos refulgiendo en el fuego del mismísimo infierno—. No vuelvas a decir eso.

—¡Pero es la verdad! Es culpa mía por creer a mi padre, por meterme donde no me llamaban. No debí contártelo, yo… —sus lágrimas escaparon de sus gigantescos ojos marrones.

Ranma resopló, sintiendo como la ira lo abandonaba, sustituyéndolo todo por la más honda desesperación.

—¿Yo también?

Akane alzó el rostro sin entender a qué se refería.

—¿Yo también te hice eso?

Ella le miró con la boca seca y manos temblorosas, intentó negar con la cabeza, pero el movimiento fue tan tenue que no hizo más que inflamar el desasosiego del muchacho.

—La primera vez tú... estabas tan rara, tan distante —cavilaba con la vista perdida, sintiéndose naufragar en los recuerdos—. Y cuando te encontré en la consulta del doctor, yo... sólo pensé en...

—¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo pedazo de idiota!? —le recriminó entendiendo que había sembrado la semilla de la duda en él—. ¡Escúchame!

—Antes has dicho que no soy mejor que él, ¿te referías a eso? Yo te...

Recibió un sonoro tortazo cargado de furiosa indignación, Ranma pestañeó despertando de golpe de su delirio.

—Sólo lo diré una vez, así que atiende bien maldito imbécil. No hice nada de eso obligada, ¡si me acosté contigo fue porque me dio la gana! —exclamó con los restos de lágrimas surcando su rostro, que se había tornado del puro color grana.

La súbita vergüenza por la confesión les dejó a ambos igual de aturdidos. Sin lugar al que escapar, Akane reunió la poca dignidad que le quedaba y se encerró en el baño dando un sonoro portazo. Ranma pestañeó.

Se sobó la zona del golpe, ya de por sí bastante maltratada por todos los combates que llevaba a sus espaldas. Tomó aire y lo dejó ir lentamente. Repitió la operación.

Desde el baño no se escuchaba nada, Akane no debía correr mejor suerte que él. Sin duda eran demasiadas revelaciones para un sólo día. Aquella conversación había acabado con los nervios de ambos estallando igual que los pobres platos, víctimas de su batalla verbal.

Estaba agotado. Le invadía el odio y la sed de venganza.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas sobre Akane, más que nunca. Podía vislumbrar el momento exacto, cuando surgieron todos los rumores y su vida comenzó a desmoronarse ante ella. No había sido suficiente con lo que le había hecho, además ese jodido cerdo se había jactado de ello. Para él un triunfo, una mujer que se presta. Para ella un infierno de culpa y vergüenza.

Si tan sólo se lo hubiese contado, si hubiese confiado en él... ¿pero cómo creer a un mentiroso? Y más cuando tu propio padre lleva una vida dedicado a envenenarte.

Akane hizo todo cuanto estuvo en su mano, absolutamente todo. Y al final se quedó sin nada. Ellos dos seguían pagando las consecuencias del odio de sus padres, quién sabe durante cuánto tiempo más. Lo que tenía claro es que ella no era su enemiga, nunca lo había sido.

—Akane —dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño, apoyando las manos sobre ella—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

No hubo respuesta, el chico suspiró entendiendo que necesitaba espacio, igual que él. Pero al mismo tiempo le invadía la incertidumbre, ¿y si el monstruo regresaba?

—¿Irás a buscarle? —respondió ella con el temor temblando en su garganta.

—No, si tu no quieres.

 _Hoy no, al menos,_ pensó para él.

La puerta del baño se abrió, ella miraba hacia el suelo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

—Estoy cansada, necesito dormir —Y con pasos vacilantes dejó al chico allí mismo, mientras se metía en su cuarto. Ranma tragó saliva no muy seguro de lo que significaba eso.

Con gestos calmados se propuso limpiar en la medida de lo posible, quitó los restos de arroz de la pared, recogió todos los restos de loza que encontró y los tiró a la basura. Ordenó la mesa y dejó los platos que habían sobrevivido al desastre limpios en el escurridor.

Después se sentó en el silencioso salón con un nuevo suspiro, sacó una manta de su abultada mochila y se hizo un ovillo contra la pared. De todas formas tampoco es que tuviera donde ir.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Hola de nuevo mis queridas y queridos lectores,**

¿Hablamos de este capítulo? Me he resistido con uñas y dientes a escribirlo, creo que por eso se llama así: pesadilla. Es mi esqueleto en el armario, la escena que no quería escribir de ninguna forma pero que sabía que debía hacerlo. Me ha causado mucha tristeza plasmarla tan cruda y horrible. No os voy a mentir, tenía idea de contarla en la primera parte del fic, pero me resultaba más cómodo no hacerlo, hasta que a final ha resultado así... en todo caso siento si ha herido sensibilidades, a mí misma me cuesta publicar. De nuevo pido perdón.

¿Cuantos capítulos le quedan al fic? Creo que no más de 4, tanto drama me agota, por favor tenedme un poco de paciencia, ya voy terminando. El siguiente fic que escriba va a ser humor, romance y aventura, eso SEGURO.

Mil gracias por todos vuestros preciosos comentarios, los leo todos con una sonrisa. Disculpad si no los contesto en esta ocasión pero voy un poco apurada y prefiero actualizar. Y también gracias a mi maravillosa beta reader **Nodokita** que se a esforzado tantísimo por corregir el capítulo.

Muchos besos

LUM


	16. La tumba

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 ***··*·*·*·*·*··*··***

 **Honor**

 ***··*·*·*·*·*··*··***

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16: La tumba**

La puerta principal crujió de madrugada. Nabiki Tendô tuvo buen cuidado de dejar pasar unas cuantas horas antes de regresar al apartamento, pero cuando lo hizo la recibieron varios hechos desconcertantes.

El primero de ellos fue que se había quedado con el pomo en la mano. Aquello entraba dentro de las posibilidades al dejar la puerta bajo llave, pero tenía la esperanza de que la sangre no hubiera llegado al río. Tras caminar tan sólo un paso en la penumbra encendió la tenue luz de la entrada, y descubrió un agujero en la pared.

—Vaya… —murmuró mientras su boca se transformaba en una línea fina y firme de completa indignación. Eso se lo pensaba cobrar con intereses.

Pero sin duda lo más sorprendente fue encontrar al chico de la trenza abrigado con una pobre manta y durmiendo junto a la habitación de su hermana, aquello despertó en ella una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Al menos no había ido del todo mal.

.

* * *

.

El ruido de platos y sartenes terminó por despertarle. Ranma había dormido apenas un par de horas, demasiado alterado para descansar en condiciones. Abrió un ojo para descubrir a la media de las Tendô peleándose con una cafetera de goteo en busca de su chute de cafeína vespertino. A decir verdad a él también la hacía falta algo de eso.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido y se acercó a ella, Nabiki dió un respingo y tuvo que contenerse por no gritar.

—Haz un poco de ruido al caminar, casi me matas —dijo llevándose una mano al pecho, sintiendo el corazón desbocado.

—Lo siento, ¿hay para mí también? —dijo con una docilidad desconocida, la chica le miró de soslayo y le llenó una taza.

—¿Quieres azúcar? —le ofreció.

—No es necesario —dijo él bebiendo la amarga infusión con parsimonia.

—Entonces, ¿te vas a quedar unos días? —se atrevió a preguntar, muriendo de curiosidad por lo que fuera que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior.

—No lo sé, no creo —contestó encogiéndose de hombros, con la mirada perdida.

Nabiki sabía reconocer esa expresión apabullada, es la que ella misma había tenido durante demasiado tiempo mientras intentaba comprender cuál era su objetivo. Mientras armaba un plan.

—No me importa que duermas en el suelo, pero si vamos a compartir piso lo mínimo es que arregles los desperfectos que causas… y que pagues tu parte del alquiler.

Ranma bajó la vista y la dejó fija en su taza.

—Me iré pronto, yo sólo… yo…

Parecía tan perdido como un niño abandonado en mitad de un centro comercial, hasta el duro corazón de Nabiki se estremeció ante tanto desespero.

—Acompáñame —le pidió, sin entender ni ella misma lo que estaba a punto de proponerle.

Se sentaron de nuevo a la pequeña mesa baja del salón, ambos con sus cafés y miradas enturbiadas. Nabiki sacó su pc portátil y sin ningún reparo comenzó a teclear a toda velocidad. El chico se removió impaciente en el sitio, a la espera.

—¿Quieres vengarte? —soltó sin más, mientras sus dedos continuaban volando espídicos por el teclado y sus pupilas viajaban a toda velocidad por la pantalla.

Ranma la miró sintiendo cómo la ira volvía a tomar forma en su interior, burbujeó en su garganta y crispó los dedos sobre su taza.

—Sí —contestó, tenía motivos más que de sobra, motivos que iban mucho más allá del honor de su familia. Quería ver muertos a aquellos dos hombres.

—Imbécil... —farfulló ella parando sus dedos—. La venganza es para los estúpidos.

—¿Qué? —El chico alzó una ceja, ella apartó un instante en pc.

—No ganarás nada, la venganza no te devolverá lo que has perdido, ni siquiera les enseñará algo a ellos, mucho menos a tí. Solo provocarás aún más ira y dolor. Es una rueda de mierda sin fin.

—¿Entonces qué propones? ¿¡Que me quede de brazos cruzados y actúe como si nada!? —dijo mirándola grave, Nabiki ladeó la cabeza.

—No, yo no he dicho eso. Verás, he estado reflexionando mucho sobre este asunto y he llegado a la conclusión de que la única forma efectiva de obtener una compensación es a través del poder. Quién tiene el poder puede hacer lo que se le antoje.

Ranma la observó ceñudo y se cruzó de brazos, no estaba entendiendo nada.

—¿Y dónde reside el poder? En el dinero —terminó ella formando un círculo con sus dedos pulgar e índice—. Con el dinero suficiente podría hacer cualquier cosa.

—¿Entonces tu plan es hacerte rica? —dijo poco convencido.

—Efectivamente, veo que me entiendes. Necesito dinero, millones de yens, lo suficiente como para poder expropiar la casa a mi padre y construir allí una maldita sala de pachinko, lo que sea con tal de ver su cara cuando le arrebate aquello que considera suyo y sagrado. No pienso quedarme sin mi herencia, no permitiré que nos pisotee con ese estúpido pelele que ha puesto como sucesor. La única forma de ganarles es siendo mucho, mucho más exitosa que ellos, y entonces... vendrán a rogar.

El artista marcial pestañeó lento.

—¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?

—Tengo cinco trabajos —aclaró, y por sus grandes ojeras y su preocupante adicción a la cafeína, a Ranma no le cupo duda de que decía la verdad.—Llevo la ingeniería económica a varias empresas, con los beneficios invierto en bolsa. A parte de eso tengo negocios de compra venta e importación online bastante beneficiosos. Soy buena en lo mío, pero seamos claros, me va a llevar años.

—Y… ¿en qué parte entro yo? —preguntó temeroso.

—Quiero que te la lleves.

—¿Eh?

—Hablo de Akane, llévatela de aquí, ya ha sufrido bastante. No quiero que tenga nada que ver en todo esto. Si sigue en esta maldita ciudad es por pura tozudez.

—Nabiki —dijo serio, midiendo bien sus palabras—. Eso no va a pasar.

La mediana de las hermanas Tendô gruño y volvió a agarrar su pc.

—Tercos —dijo sin más, Ranma se acabó el café.

—No es que no aprecie tu plan pero…

—Sí, ya sé. Irás allí y les matarás con tus propias manos. Luego pasarás una vida entera en prisión pagando por tus pecados como un auténtico "hombre" —hizo el signo de las comillas con dos dedos en un claro gesto de burla—. Eres más básico que un lapicero.

—Le hizo daño a tu madre, a la mía, y también a Akane. Verle en la ruina no es suficiente. Quiero matar a Ryu y a tu padre.

—Ya, bueno… —La chica se encogió de hombros—. ¿Le retarás a muerte en mitad de una montaña?¿Y qué pasará si pierdes, Ranma? Por eso te he dicho que la venganza es para estúpidos, tienes mucho más que perder de lo que crees.

—No perderé.

—No va a aceptar, tiene todo lo que quiere; Un dojô, un "padre"... y tiene la técnica definitiva del estilo Musabetsu kakuto —sentenció señalando algo que Ranma bien sabía.

—Pero hay algo que no tiene… —reflexionó él—. No tiene a Akane.

Entre los dos se instauró una densa cortina de silencio, Nabiki estrechó los ojos.

—No vas a jugarte a mi hermana por una jodida venganza —siseó ella apoyándose sobre la mesa—. Si pierdes, si ese tipo te mata y se lleva a Akane… ¿sabes lo que le hará?

—Lo sé mejor que tú, Nabiki.

—Y una mierda —Le enseñó el dedo medio de la mano, retadora—. ¡Los hombres no entendéis nada por más que os los expliquen! Sé perfectamente por qué has vuelto, así que hazme caso; Dile de una maldita vez lo que sientes y llévatela del país.

—¡Te he dicho que eso no va a pasar! ¡No es tan fácil como crees! —gritó dando un manotazo en la mesa que puso furiosa a su interlocutora.

—¡Es tan fácil cómo quieras hacerlo! Mi hermana…

—Tu hermana qué —dijo una tercera voz. Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación de Akane, allí estaba ella, con el pelo revuelto y luciendo una camiseta gastada como pijama. Con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho y los ojos entrecerrados en una clara muestra de desaprobación.

Ranma y Nabiki se dirigieron una furibunda mirada mientras hacían un silencioso pacto de continuar en algún otro momento aquella conversación.

—¿Ya habéis terminado de discutir? —volvió a preguntar Akane, pasando junto a ellos y dirigiéndose a la cocina por una taza de café—. Tengo clases, así que haced el favor de bajar el volumen.

—Ranma, ¿tú que vas a hacer? —preguntó Nabiki en voz alta, con mucha afectación—. Ya que estás comiendo gratis al menos podrías acompañarla hasta la universidad —propuso con una sonrisa malvada, el chico de la trenza crujió los dientes.

—No necesito un guardaespaldas —se oyó a Akane desde la cocina, y aquella declaración fue más que suficiente para que Ranma no se pensara dos veces su respuesta.

—Te acompañaré a la universidad —declaró levantándose de la mesa y tomando algo de ropa de su mochila.

.

* * *

.

Caminar juntos cerca de la vereda del canal era algo que no hacían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Un recuerdo muy lejano que con el tiempo parecía haberse oscurecido hasta casi desaparecer.

—Entonces… ¿ya te encuentras bien? —preguntó ella, refiriéndose a sus heridas. El chico asintió.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó con genuino interés.

—Yo estoy bien —declaró ella, cerrando los ojos mientras el viento soplaba en su cara y jugaba con sus cabellos—. De veras.

—Ah —articuló bajando la mirada.

—¿Te irás? —preguntó Akane, y en su voz había una tirantez de fondo, temerosa y pequeña.

—Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes en Tokyo, me quedaré un tiempo.

—Imagino que querrás visitar a tu madre —caviló ella meneando su corta melenita—. Por cierto, ¿qué tal se encuentra?

—Murió.

Akane detuvo sus pasos y le observó atónita, el chico caminó unos metros más antes de pararse y mirarla con una sonrisa triste.

—No pongas esa cara, no sufrió. Se fué una mañana hace apenas dos meses. Sus pulmones no podían más —Ranma tomó aire y miró pensativo hacia el canal—. Tendrías que haber visto el entierro, el viejo ni siquiera apareció. Solos un monje budista y yo.

Le dió una patada a una pequeña piedra del camino y continuó con el paseo, Akane le alcanzó en un par de zancadas y se puso a su altura.

—Lo lamento tanto, si lo hubiera sabido...

—No importa, a veces creo que es mejor así. Vivía atrapada en el pasado, siempre echando de menos. Apenas tuvo un par de momentos lúcidos en los últimos meses, quiero creer que me reconoció y entendió que estaba de nuevo a su lado.

—Claro que lo hizo —dijo ella con las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos—. Seguro que sí.

Ranma asintió.

—Voy a derribar aquella casa, y llevaré sus cenizas a un lugar bonito.

—Quizás… —aventuró Akane—. Ella hubiese querido descansar con mi madre.

El chico la miró con el corazón en un puño.

—¿En serio?

Akane asintió.

—Hablaré con el monje del cementerio, pondremos sus cenizas juntas.

Ranma no pudo reprimir una sonrisa que hablaba de tristeza y soledad, pero también de un enorme sosiego.

—Gracias. Seguro que a ella le hubiese gustado.

—Ranma —habló Akane, deteniéndose de nuevo y tomando sorpresivamente su mano. Las clases habían quedado olvidadas completamente entre sus prioridades— ¿Estamos en paz?

Él miró sus finos dedos, tibios y temblorosos ajustados a su mano ruda, llena de heridas y callos. Tragó saliva sintiéndose sobrepasado por aquel gesto.

—¿Podemos volver a ser amigos? —preguntó, y en su voz había tal desespero que él no pudo más que sentir cómo se derretía poco a poco aquella coraza de hielo que con tanto ímpetu se había autoimpuesto en su presencia.

—Sí —contestó quedo—. Claro.

No pudo evitar que un suspiro escapara entre sus labios de forma accidental. Se sentía aliviado y a la vez compungido. Estaba tan deshecho por dentro que aquel contacto humano se le antojaba ficción. Insuficiente en todo caso.

Ella sonrió con la comisura de los labios y soltó su mano.

Siguieron caminando por la vereda del canal hasta que desembocó en una pequeña colina de hierba fresca. Tomaron el sol de la mañana con la tranquilidad de un viajero tras una larga travesía, llegando al fin a su destino. Callados, simplemente intentando acomodarse de nuevo a su mutua presencia.

.

* * *

.

Su plan avanzaba lento, tanto que por instantes parecía estar completamente estancado en aguas ponzoñosas. Como un bote viejo varado en mitad de un pantano.

Estar en cama le trituraba los nervios, no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, una y otra vez volvía sobre sus recuerdos a cada momento más deformados.

¿Qué se había creído esa pequeña zorra? Se sentía humillado. Vale que ellos dos no tuvieran nada serio, pero él había hecho muchas veces el intento de reparar aquello, y a pesar de todo continuaba resistiéndose. Akane insistía una y otra vez en darle la espalda, en calentarle y dejarle con las ganas, en ir en su busca para salir huyendo.

Ryu jadeó de puro deseo e inmediatamente sintió el fuerte dolor de sus costillas partidas. Ese malnacido iba a pagárselas todas, si él no hubiera aparecido estaba seguro que ya la tendría en su cama, desnuda y entregada a su innegable atracción.

Por eso mismo había ido hasta Tokyo, acudiendo raudo al llamado de Soun Tendô en busca de un heredero, ¿pues quién mejor que él, que tenía total intención de casarse con su hija? Eso haría, ese era su plan: que Akane reconociera de una maldita vez lo que había entre ambos y aceptara entregarse en cuerpo y alma a él y a su legado. Era su deber, lo correcto. Y Soun Tendô también lo creía así.

El problema es que aquella maldita niñata se estaba haciendo la dura mucho más allá de lo indecente. Ryu luchó contra el amargo sentimiento de sentirse burlado por ella y el imbécil que le hacía de guardaespaldas, ¿estarían ellos...? La sensación se clavó mucho más hondo, hasta el fondo de sus tripas, hasta causarle náuseas.

No iba a permitirlo, no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara a su presa.

.

* * *

.

Akane alternaba sus clases con trabajos precarios, pero aquel día se las había saltado. Tras estar con Ranma y dejar que la acompañara hasta la universidad se pasó el resto del día intentando templar sus nervios en uno de los gimnasios que usaban los alumnos de kendô. Obviamente nadie le dijo nada cuando se ajustó uno de los uniformes y comenzó a entrenar en un rincón con airada potencia. Su fama le precedía, y tras los acontecimientos recientes pocos eran los que aún se atrevían a acercarse a ella.

Se encontraba tan confusa como alterada. Qué fácil era con él, como si su presencia hubiera borrado de un plumazo todo el dolor y las mentiras. Su mera sonrisa y sus ojos de niño abandonado la invitaban continuamente a confiar, y eso era justo lo que temía.

—¡Ha! —exclamó dando un espadazo al aire, manteniendo rígido su boken con su punta en una inclinación perfecta de quince grados.

El sudor corría por su espalda como un río, sentía el dolor de los brazos por la fuerza de sus acciones, y sin embargo no tenía intención de parar. Ya no tenía nada que perder, ni dónde huir. Igual que él. Sólo les quedaba encontrarse. Sólo se tenían el uno al otro.

Si es que él estaba dispuesto a…

Golpeó el suelo con la punta del bôken mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Él lo sabía todo, y aún así permanecía a su lado, ¿lo haría por pena?¿lástima, quizás? No podía entenderlo.

Se dirigió a las duchas bajo la atenta mirada de algunos alumnos, quienes observaban con desasosiego el agujero que había abierto la chica en el suelo.

.

* * *

.

Ranma observó sin un ápice de melancolía cómo aquella grúa se llevaba por delante su único hogar. Allí tenía vagos recuerdos de su madre, aunque era demasiado pequeño para hilarlos con claridad. Lo único que sabía es que aquella casa había sido su mutua cárcel, el lugar donde ella había perdido todo y le había criado a él.

No se merecía más que el olvido. Se quedó observando mientras los operarios hacían su trabajo, quería ver los cimientos desnudos de aquella construcción maldita. Quería que si su padre alguna vez acudía allí en busca de refugio se encontrara con la más absoluta nada.

Atardeció entre humo, ruido y escombros, mientras algunos obreros terminaban de retirar pedazos de madera y piedra con grandes máquinas y los vecinos curiosos observaban la obra. Finalmente el capataz apareció junto a Ranma, satisfecho de un trabajo bien hecho.

El chico asintió en una señal de agradecimiento. Aquella había sido la mejor inversión posible de todo el dinero ganado en el torneo.

.

* * *

.

—Mira, no es que me moleste… pero es un apartamento muy pequeño, ¿Por qué no alquilas el de al lado? Está libre y seguro que te rebajan el precio. Al parecer algún energúmeno con demasiada fuerza le hizo un agujero en la pared —soltó Nabiki.

Pasaban de las nueve de la noche y de nuevo se encontraban en mutua compañía, a la espera de que Akane regresara de su trabajo. Aquello se había convertido en una rutina de lo más desconcertante.

Ranma se cruzó de brazos y pareció pensar sobre sus opciones.

—No debería quedarme, ya he abusado mucho de vuestra hospitalidad.

Nabiki alzó una ceja.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan modosito?

—Akane tiene problemas —dijo él, a lo que la mediana de los Tendô asintió.

—¿Has pensado en mi oferta?

—Sí —confesó Ranma meditabundo—. Pero no creo que arregle nada, no al menos tan rápido como necesito. No soy de planes a largo plazo, no puedo esperar años a que consigas el dinero suficiente.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer —dijo ella entendiendo su punto.

—Pues no es suficiente.

—Lo sé, nada es perfecto —Nabiki se encogió de hombros tras lo cual consultó el reloj de la pared—. Qué raro, debería estar aquí hace rato.

Aquella afirmación alteró durante un instante el latido del corazón del artista marcial.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó levantándose del sitio—. ¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!?

Comenzó a ponerse los zapatos de forma nerviosa mientras Nabiki garabateaba unas escuetas instrucciones en un papel. Casi se lo tiró mientras Ranma salía a la carrera por la puerta y ella le gritaba las indicaciones de la cafetería.

Suspiró y volvió al apartamento, esos dos eran de lo más pesado.

.

* * *

.

Ranma corría por la calle iluminada por la tenue y amarillenta luz de las farolas. Mil y una situaciones pasaban a toda velocidad por su cabeza. No quería parecer un acosador pirado, no quería que ella pensara que intentaba vigilarla, pero la desazón que le provocaban las posibilidades le quitaban la respiración.

Ese asqueroso tipo, ese ser infecto de Ryu Kumon no iba a dejarla en paz. Conocía aquella mirada de depredador impío. No se rendiría, y era cuestión de tiempo que perdiera los pocos escrúpulos que tenía y se decidiera a atacar.

Y Akane le respondería, vaya si lo haría, así las consecuencias la arrastraran a su propia muerte. Su espíritu guerrero estaba levantado en pie de guerra, revelándose contra todos aquellos que le habían dañado. Negándose a abandonar la batalla en pos de una justicia que no encontraría de otra forma.

Ranma apretó los dientes y apresuró la carrera. Quizás incluso toleraba su presencia en aras de tener un aliado en su personal vendetta. ¿Cómo había dicho? ¿Amigos?

Él sería su amigo, así le partiera en pedazos. Él sería sus brazos con fuerza destructora, su escudo contra la injusticia y la espada que daría caza a los demonios. Sería todo eso por Akane.

Se adentró entre las estrechas calles de cielos llenos de cables telefónicos y letreros luminosos en las fachadas. Según le había dicho Nabiki el café en el que trabajaba quedaba por allí, lo localizó tras dar vueltas por casi diez minutos, y apunto estuvo de entrar cuando ella misma salió tranquila y por su propio pie del local.

—¿Ranma? —pestañeó desconcertada ante el estupor del chico de la trenza, quién no pudo más que llevarse una mano al pecho y dar un hondísimo suspiro de alivio.

—Creí… pensé… —intentaba hablar entre bocanadas, recuperando el aliento, mientras gotas de sudor se acumulaban en su frente.

—Se complicó un poco la noche, no es nada, pasa a menudo —explicó, y él se llevó ambas manos al rostro entendiendo que no podía continuar con aquella tensión tan prolongada.

—No puedes salir sola de noche —concluyó como si hubiese llegado a la mejor solución posible. Akane alzó una ceja y comenzó a caminar de regreso al apartamento.

—Claro, entonces págame el alquiler. Iré dónde y cuándo se me antoje.

—Creo que no te das cuenta del peligro que...

—¡Me doy cuenta mejor que tú! —Le espetó dándose la vuelta y enfretándole furiosa— ¿Acaso crees entenderlo más que quién lo lleva sufriendo toda la vida? ¡Prueba a ser mujer una semana!

Volvió a girarse airada exagerando sus pasos, Ranma se rascó la nuca.

—Ese tipo no va a rendirse —dijo intentando darle alcance.

—Dime algo que no sepa —contestó ella continuando con su rápido avance.

—¿Y si buscaras un trabajo de día? —intervino intentando alcanzar un acuerdo.

—¿Y renunciar a mis clases? Además, cómo si el día o la noche importaran algo para los hombres como él. Te agradezco la preocupación, pero no es necesaria.

—Eso no fué lo que dijiste el otro día —razonó, recordando cómo le había retenido justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse del apartamento, aquella noche fatídica.

Akane detuvo sus pasos.

—Estaba asustada. No puedo pretender que tú… —le miró por el rabillo del ojo—. En algún momento te marcharás, y yo tendré que seguir lidiando con todo esto. No puedo depender de tu amabilidad.

Sus rápidos pasos les habían llevado hasta un vecindario tranquilo, con calles desiertas y un silencio apabullante tan sólo roto por el lejano ladrido de algún perro.

—Entonces vete —soltó sin pensar—. Si no puede encontrarte…

—No —contestó ella alzando la barbilla y mirándole firme—. No huiré.

Ranma apretó los dientes sintiendo la mortal frustración que le provocaba aquella mujer.

—¡Pues supongo que te merecerás lo que te ocurra! Maldita sea, ¿¡que no ves que es absurdo!?

—¡Absurdo lo será para tí! —le atacó ella apuntándole con un dedo y golpeándolo repetidas veces en mitad de pecho—. Con todos esos músculos te cuesta ver cómo nos sentimos el resto de las personas. Sólo quiero vivir tranquila, ¿tan difícil es de entender? Pero no quiero renunciar a mis hermanas, son mi única familia. Tampoco quiero renunciar a mi hogar. Tarde o temprano lo recuperaré de sus garras, tenlo por seguro.

—¡No! ¡Eso no pasará! —exclamó frustrado—. Ellos no se rendirán y tú…

Ella le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

—Pero hasta entonces viviré libre —dijo volviendo a retomar su camino, respirando con un peso que apenas y le permitía llenar los pulmones.

Y entonces sintió sus brazos rodeándola, cerniéndose fuertes sobre sus hombros y estrechando su espalda contra el pecho de él. Sintió su respiración junto a su cuello, alterada y profunda. Escuchó el rechinar de los dientes, el latido acelerado de su corazón mientras su cerebro colapsaba y no se permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquella enfermiza cercanía.

—Estás loca si crees que voy a permitirlo —Su voz ronca acarició todos los resquicios de su alma herida.

Akane tuvo que hacer un colosal esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar allí mismo, sintió las cristalinas lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos y se obligó a desterrarlas. Tomó aire una, dos, tres veces, y posando su fina mano sobre sus antebrazos deshizo el nudo que tan fuerte la retenía.

—Esta no es tu lucha, si no la mía.

Y Ranma entendió mientras sentía la amargura de su rechazo, la tristeza intrínseca de sus gestos. Estaban condenados, ella caminando hacia el abismo y él viéndola caer. Era tan tozuda que ni en mil años podría hacerla entrar en razón. Akane había elegido aquella vida, la única real que había tenido, y él formaba parte de un pasado que dolía demasiado recordar.

Apartó la mirada y no se atrevió a decir una palabra más. Terminaron de recorrer el camino de vuelta a casa rodeados del más atroz de los silencios.

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente decidieron visitar el pequeño cementerio cerca del templo de la colina. Ranma sorprendió a la chica tomando su mochila y aludió que era allí donde siempre llevaba las cenizas de Nodoka. Al parecer no se había separado de la pequeña urna desde que se la entregaron los funcionarios del crematorio.

Eso hizo que Akane se revolviera tan incómoda como culpable. El artista marcial tenía sus propios problemas con los que lidiar para además tener que estar pendiente de ella.

Volvieron a Nerima y subieron aquellos conocidos escalones de piedra, los mismos que una vez los contemplaron en un inesperado día de lluvia.

Llegaron hasta el templo y ambos se miraron con los mismos vergonzosos recuerdos en sus cabezas. Akane apartó la mirada sonrojada, Ranma carraspeó y miró distraído hacia la copa de los árboles cercanos.

—Voy a hablar con el monje —Se ofreció ella poniendo espacio entre los dos.

—Te espero aquí —contestó sintiendo cómo le invadía el calor.

Huyó de él envuelta en el más flagrante de los sonrojos, intentando sacarse de encima los nervios. Mientras, el artista marcial se dio tiempo de pasear por el lugar, de mirar en detalle cada una de las rocas y de los bodhisattvas del camino. Siguió uno de los senderos laterales que rodeaban al templo y allí, en aquel abandonado camino descubrió toda una colección de pequeñas figuras de monjes entre los árboles, llenos de musgo verde y humedad, adornados con telas de colores rojos y ocres. Continuó caminando hasta que sus vacilantes pasos llegaron, sin querer, hasta el cementerio.

La buscó. No tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer. Le costó más de un cuarto de hora estar frente a la tumba de la señora Tendô.

Era una tumba grande, con una gran losa de hermoso granito gris rectangular coronándola. En una de sus caras, con delicada caligrafía esculpido en kanji estaba el nombre de los Tendô.

Ranma no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella estaría satisfecha con ese detalle, con el nombre de su asesino por siempre guardando sus cenizas. No, claro que no. Qué estupidez.

Akane llegó con el monje al poco rato. Le miró intrigada y él no pudo más que encogerse de hombros.

—Comprenda que se trata de algo realmente inusual, señorita —dijo el viejo monje plantado junto a ellos a los pies de la tumba.

—Lo entiendo, pero ya le digo que ellas eran queridísimas amigas, y así quedó escrito entre sus últimas voluntades —intervino Akane, afligida.

—No sé señorita Tendô, creo que debería consultarlo con el marido de ella para estar seguros que…

—Oh, no se preocupe por eso. Mi padre se encuentra completamente informado y está de acuerdo. Si me envía a mí para ocuparme de este asunto es porque él sigue afectado por el fallecimiento de mi madre a pesar de los años. No le resulta nada fácil.

Ranma la miró de soslayo, casi con admiración. A veces olvidaba que Akane era una maravillosa mentirosa. El monje se aclaró la garganta.

—Y sin embargo no se ha molestado en visitarnos en tanto tiempo —Le echó en cara, Akane sonrió de forma encantadora.

—Estoy segura que una pequeña donación podrá resarcir la situación —dijo ella buscando en el pequeño bolso que llevaba colgado del brazo y sacando un sobre. El monje la miró reticente apenas medio segundo, tras lo cual aceptó el "donativo" y le mostró una sonrisa confiada.

—No se hable más, señorita Tendô. Buscaré un muchacho para que nos ayude, no conviene hacer esperar a las almas —terminó con una inclinación y regresóal templo.

Akane soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, aliviada.

—Bueno, ha ido bien —dijo mirando al chico de la trenza.

—Muchas gracias —dijo él en tono formal, dedicándole una inclinación educada—. Te devolveré ese dinero—. Akane negó con la cabeza, moviendo su melenita morena.

—No, también es por mi madre. Déjame hacer esto al menos.

Ambos miraron absortos el monolito de piedra gris, el monje apenas se tardó unos minutos en llegar con uno de los responsables de mantenimiento del cementerio. Ranma también ayudó. Tan solo les costó un par de intentos destapar lo suficiente la piedra para ver el lugar de descanso de las cenizas de la madre de Akane. La chica no pudo evitar emocionarse.

Con gran ceremonia Ranma depositó la pequeña urna que cargaba dentro del pequeño habitáculo, tras lo cual procedieron a dejarlo todo tal cual estaba.

El monje tuvo a bien recitar un par de oraciones y dejarles a los chicos un puñado de incienso. Pronto estuvieron los dos solos sumidos en la pena y el dolor.

Akane encendió una varilla y se agachó junto a la tumba, juntó sus manos en un silencioso rezo y cerró los ojos. Ranma la observó sintiéndose como un pulpo en un garaje.

—¿Tú no rezas? —dijo ella sin moverse del sitio.

—No sé qué decirle —murmuró esquivo.

—Al menos deséale buen viaje —insistió, esta vez sí girando la cabeza y dedicándole una mirada melancólica. Viendo que el chico no reaccionaba extendió una mano hasta alcanzar la suya y le dió un pequeño tirón. Ranma se rindió y se agachó junto a ella, encendió una varita de incienso y juntó las manos intentando pensar algo elocuente con lo que despedir a su madre.

Así pasaron un buen rato hasta que la chica finalmente se levantó y se sacudió su falda plisada, se secó los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano y suspiró, dando aquel capítulo de su vida por zanjado. Ranma abrió los ojos con lentitud y también se puso en pie.

—¿Vamos? —dijo ella, invitándole con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, él la siguió por el estrecho camino lleno de monjes de piedra diminutos, apostillados como mudos guardianes de las almas que moraban aquel santuario.

—¿Dónde crees que esté su tumba? —preguntó Ranma de improvisto, parándose en mitad de aquel camino verde, lleno de árboles y estatuas. Akane se giró sin comprender.

—¿De quién hablas?

—De la tumba del maestro de nuestros padres.

—¿Para qué querrías buscar eso? —dijo ella, intentando alcanzar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Digo que quizás aún no esté todo perdido, quizás exista una posibilidad de recuperar la técnica.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Aún piensas en esa cosa? —dijo atónita, pero la cabeza de Ranma parecía estar funcionando a toda prisa, sus ojos fijos en sus propias manos.

—Necesito entenderlo, el porqué de todo esto. ¿Por qué su maestro les dio un pedazo a cada uno cuando murió? Sólo hay una explicación posible, él quería que ellos se entendieran. Quería que hicieran las paces y olvidaran tanto rencor.

—Le salió de fábula —la chica se cruzó de brazos impaciente, lo cierto es que no le gustaba volver sobre aquel tema que tanto dolor les había causado a ambos, todo por culpa de un papelajo que ardió con el fuego.

—Si podemos recuperarla quizás podamos librarnos de ellos.

—Pero qué dices... —farfulló incrédula.

—Se supone que tu padre posee los conocimientos sobre esa técnica, pero seamos sinceros, no podrá usarla jamás, no después de las secuelas que le dejó el incendio. Le vi perfectamente, ya no es un artista marcial, sólo un pobre viejo. Aunque es de suponer que...

—Seguro que se lo ha contado todo a Ryu, al fin y al cabo es su heredero —concluyó Akane.

Ranma gruñó al escuchar de sus labios aquel nombre.

—Iré a buscarla. Buscaré el origen mismo de la técnica y entonces... le mataré.

Ella le miró seria, aún con los brazos cruzados, apretados en un fuerte nudo bajo sus pechos.

—¿Estás dispuesto a seguir con eso? No quiero saber absolutamente nada de esa técnica ni de nuestros padres, conmigo no cuentes —Akane se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a trompicones, él suspiró echándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Akane...

—¡No! —gritó airada—. ¡He desperdiciado toda mi vida persiguiendo esa cosa!

—Escucha —rogó él dándole alcance cuando casi estaba en las escaleras.

—¡Eres igual que ellos! ¡Hombres! Obsesionados con la fuerza, con ser los mejores... no perderé un segundo más en esa absurda búsqueda. ¡Esa técnica sólo merece desaparecer!

—¡Yo no quiero ser el más fuerte, yo sólo quiero...!

Protegerte.

Lo pensó, pero no lo dijo. No, no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Ella le observó suspicaz y meneó la cabeza en una continua negación.

—Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy.

Y Ranma suspiró hastiado. Con ella era siempre así, a ratos sencillo, en otros terriblemente complicado. La muy idiota no quería entender y no había forma de hacerle entrar en razón. La siguió a varios metros de distancia, dándole una falsa sensación de soledad. Para cuando llegaron al apartamento ya estaba muy entrada la noche. El artista marcial se quedó fuera, como temiendo entrar allí por última vez. Si se iba ahora que las cosas parecían calmadas quizás volvería a joderlo todo entre ellos.

¿Pero es que acaso tenía otra salida? No tenía por qué ser así, si se daba prisa en regresar sería como si nunca se hubiese marchado. Tomó aire y se dispuso a tener una conversación que hubiese deseado esquivar una vida entera.

La puerta estaba abierta, y en la sala Nabiki continuaba tecleando en su portátil, como siempre hacía. Ranma cerró tras de sí y permaneció a la espera, la mediana de los Tendô siquiera advirtió su presencia.

En los pocos días transcurridos desde que había comenzado a dormir allí apenas había dejado un sólo objeto personal en el apartamento. No se le había perdido nada, y bien podría haber agarrado su mochila y marcharse sin más. Pero no lo haría, no sin darle una explicación. No quería que ella volviera a sentir que la dejaba.

Caminó por el salón hasta su puerta y llamó tímidamente con los nudillos.

—Escucha... ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó temiéndose la respuesta, Nabiki le dirigió una mirada suspicaz sin dejar de teclear ni un instante.

Se quedó allí un largo minuto hasta que Akane asomó por una pequeña rendija con el enfado brillando en su expresión. Terminó de abrir del todo y en sus ojos se adivinaba el desafío. Era una invitación a regañadientes, pero una invitación al fin y al cabo.

Ranma entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sabiendo que si la discusión ascendía de tono les iban a escuchar en todo el maldito edificio. Incluida Nabiki, que de seguro estaba detrás de la puerta con una oreja bien apoyada sobre la madera... y sin parar de darle a las teclas.

—¿Tan descabellado te parece? —comenzó él, intentando romper el hielo. Con aquel airado paseo le debía haber dado tiempo a pensar más que de sobras. Akane le enfrentó furiosa, dio un paso invadiendo por completo su espacio personal y le miró directamente a los ojos desde su altura.

—Me da igual —dijo muy seria, pero era más que obvio que no era así. Ranma la miró un tanto amedrentado.

—Sólo serán unos días, si no encuentro nada regresaré.

—Estupendo, pues buen viaje —se giró airada y le dio la espalda, el chico resopló y extendió una mano hacia ella.

—Akane...— pronunció su nombre de forma suave y calmada, necesitaba hacerle entender que todo aquello era por su bien. Se habían quedado sin opciones ni plan B. Atrapados en un callejón a la espera de la fatalidad. Y no iba a permitirlo.

—Si te vas a ir hazlo de una buena vez —dijo ella cortante—. Tampoco es como si te fueras a quedar para siempre.

—Ven conmigo —pronunció, aunque de sus labios escapó como un suspiro desesperado—. Aquí no tienes nada, no tienes porqué seguir siendo tan cabezota.

Era la segunda vez que se lo pedía, ¿verdad? Era la segunda vez que intentaba inútilmente llevársela lejos. Y comprendió, no sin vergüenza, que iba a volver a ser rechazado.

Era un completo imbécil. Un idiota. El campeón de los estúpidos.

—Ya sabes que no puedo —dijo ella arrugando la barbilla—. No lo entiendes, yo también estoy luchando a mi manera.

Ranma miró apesadumbrado hacia sus pies.

—Sí que lo comprendo, yo mejor que nadie sé que tienes tus razones. Y también... —tomó carrerilla, iba a decirlo—...entiendo por qué te fuiste aquella vez.

Akane abrió mucho los ojos, sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta quedar en pequeños puntitos al fondo de sus inmensos iris. Era como si estuviese mirando de frente a un tren de mercancías, que se aproximaba inexorable hasta pasarla por encima.

Negó ligeramente, intentando abandonar aquella conversación.

—Yo…

—Cualquiera en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo. ¿Cómo ibas a creer a un tipo que te lleva mintiendo meses? Era más seguro traicionar mi confianza e intentar ser libre de una vez. Ojalá lo hubieras conseguido, de ser así ni siquiera estaríamos teniendo esta conversación —dijo apesadumbrado, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

—No lo tenía planificado —La excusa abandonó sus labios mucho más mediocre de lo que jamás pensó. No estaba lista para aquello, ni mucho menos, pero no iba a huir.

—Ya no importa, es el pasado —dijo él intentando no mostrar lo que aún le dolía aquella herida—. Aunque he de confesar… que me partiste el corazón.

Sonrió sin alegría, como quien habla de algo tan lejano que podría haberle pasado a otra persona. La voz monocorde no le delató, siquiera el ligero temblor de su voz, mucho menos el de sus manos.

Akane se quedó sin aliento. Su corazón se encogió mientras recibía aquellas palabras como una estocada, una bala disparada directamente en su cabeza.

—Ah —atinó a balbucear mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban—. No… yo… —retorció sus manos tan nerviosa como perdida, incapaz de mantener su mirada.

—Pero ahora somos amigos —concluyó diluyendo por completo la extraña tensión de su inesperada confesión—. Y ya no tengo motivos para mentirte, así que créeme si te digo que voy a regresar en apenas unos días.

Ella buscó sus ojos retorciéndose en el cruel consuelo que le proporcionaba su promesa de amistad. Ya no había nada más, ¿verdad? Eso era todo entre ellos. Sus ojos de un azul enturbiado le confirmaron su temor, la ingenuidad de su anhelos.

Asintió y su barbilla tembló intentando no partirse en llanto.

Se hizo un silencio anómalo, tan denso como profundo. Se habían asomado a la inmensidad de sus sentimientos, para retroceder acobardados ante el dolor aún latente.

—Bien, pues… —Ranma se aclaró la garganta, no era una despedida, pero sabía cómo tal—. No te metas en líos mientras yo no estoy.

—Vaya, no sé cómo he podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin tu supervisión —apostilló ella con una fingida sonrisa de suficiencia. Pero no había reproche en su respuesta, sólo tristeza.

Se observaron con idénticas preguntas sin formular. Finalmente Ranma tomó aire, intentando dejar de dilatar el momento.

—Saldré cuanto antes.

—¿Ahora? —dijo Akane preocupada—. No habrá trenes hasta mañana.

—Eh… sí, eso es verdad —Se rascó la nuca nervioso, percatándose de que su impulsividad le acaba de jugar una mala pasada.

—Quizás te puedes quedar esta noche, compramos comida para llevar y… vemos una película en la televisión.

La propuesta le pilló totalmente de improviso, fue como si acabara de arropar su alma con una gruesa manta de calidez. Se sonrojó ante el plan de pareja más habitual del universo.

—M-Me gustaría… mucho —término sintiendo cómo sus orejas acababan de comenzar a arder. Intentó controlar los latidos de su corazón.

Salieron de la habitación entre tartamudeos, Nabiki les observaba con una sonrisita que daban ganas de borrar a tortazos. Hicieron lo prometido, compraron un par de okonomiyakis y algo de bebida.

También invitaron a Nabiki, quien les agradeció la comida con un gesto ausente mientras las letras del pc se reflejaban en sus ojos. Comieron en la habitación de Akane, hablando entre susurros del viaje de Ranma.

Al parecer él recordaba la muerte del maestro de sus padres, Genma le llevó con él y se pasó un par de días oculto en un albergue cercano a un pueblo de Hakone. Ya era una pista, aunque fuera lejana.

Se sentaron en la cama de la chica y con un inesperado buen humor pusieron una película al azar en un pequeño portátil que tenía Akane. Ella se durmió a los veinte minutos, quizás abrumada por todas las emociones de la semana. Ranma no tardó en seguirla.

Sin pretenderlo siquiera, terminaron durmiendo juntos, sin tocarse en aquel endeble espacio de paz. Antes de cerrar los ojos el artista marcial suspiró al observar su tranquilo rostro, su pelo negro cayendo a los lados de su rostro color nácar, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos dejando escapar su pausada respiración. Rozó su pómulo con la punta de un dedo, eso fue lo más que se permitió. Tragó saliva e internamente suplicó por que aquel instante no terminara jamás.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Hola mis queridos lectores!**

Este mes estoy agotada, encuentro fuerzas para publicar ya que prometí no retrasarme mucho, y además, estoy terminando de escribir el fic, ya sólo me queda el último empujón.

Espero que sepáis perdonarme el hecho de no contestar vuestros preciosos comentarios, intentaré hacerlo directamente en cuanto tenga un rato libre, ahora mismo me estoy quitando horas de sueño por publicar la bendita actualización. Como ya he dicho, este mes voy que me muero.

Mil gracias a mi queridísima betareader Nodokita, por estar siempre atenta a mis meteduras de pata, y mil gracias a vosotros por seguir ahí. Las incógnitas se revelarán, nuestros dos cabezotas terminarán por entenderse (¿o no?), y yo me iré de vacaciones a la playa a beber mojitos, que ya me toca jajaja.

Muchos besos.

LUM


	17. La técnica definitiva

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **Honor**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17: La técnica definitiva**

Cuando Akane se volteó en la cama y descubrió que se encontraba sola, un extraño agujero se abrió en sus entrañas, ¿sería lo mismo que sintió él aquella vez al encontrar su cama vacía?

Por más que quisiera negarlo, la sensación de abandono era real.

Pero ni eso era nuevo, ellos ya se habían hecho aquello varias veces, parecían destinados a repetir sus propios errores una y otra vez.

Sólo llevaban juntos unos días, ¿cómo era posible que se hubiera acostumbrado a su presencia tan rápido? Aunque no la tocara, Ranma le envolvía de forma tan cálida que era fácil acostumbrarse.

Se repitió las palabras del chico de la trenza, sólo iban a ser un par de días y después... ¿después qué?

Akane sintió una grieta bajo sus pies, tan profunda que le invadía el terror de sólo pensar en asomarse. No podían continuar por aquel camino sin palabras, sin poner un nombre a su descarnada dependencia.

Ella misma le había pedido que fueran amigos pensando que esa palabra no les podría dañar. Pero lo hacía. Era como una barrera que le impedía dejarse caer en sus brazos y rogarle que la abrazara fuerte. El desespero que sentía sólo podía compararse con el ahogo de intentar llenar los pulmones de aire sin conseguirlo.

La respuesta era clara, estaba muerta de miedo. Con toda su alma luchaba contra sus demonios, pero la ansiedad que le generaba aquel amor arrollador lo superaba todo. Ranma barría de un golpe su mundo y lo convertía en un lugar amable. Algo impensable.

Sonrió con incredulidad. No había nada que hacer al respecto, estaba enamorada de ese idiota hasta los huesos. Se puso en pie y estiró las manos sobre su cabeza, preparándose para un nuevo día. Estaba de un humor extraño, incluso... ¿feliz?

Suspiró y salió de la habitación, encontrándose con la permanente presencia de su hermana Nabiki y su inseparable pc, quién enseguida dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le dirigió una mirada llena de picardía.

—¿Qué tal el sexo de reconciliación? —preguntó intentando hacerla sonrojar, pero Akane alzó la cabeza altiva, sin mostrar una sola fisura.

—No te inventes cosas, no ha habido nada de eso —respondió dirigiéndose hacia la nevera de la cocina y buscando cualquier cosa de desayuno.

—¿Eeeeeeeeeeh? ¿Me he pasado la noche con tapones en los oídos para nada? —preguntó la chica desconcertada.

—Eres una chismosa, para ya.

—Oh Akane, ¿por qué eres así? Llevo una vida de lo más monótona y solitaria, cuéntame al menos que os metisteis mano bajo las sábanas. Ese cotilleo me mantendrá callada un mes, lo prometo —levantó una mano, con la misma lealtad que si estuviera jurando en un acto militar sobre la bandera del país. Su hermana pequeña suspiró exhausta.

—No puedo contarte cosas que no han pasado. Sólo dormimos.

Nabiki pestañeó lento.

—¿Va en serio?

Los ojos de su hermana mayor no podían estar más abiertos, aunque aquello bien podía deberse a su preocupante abuso del café. Lanzó un hondísimo suspiro y se pasó los dedos por las sienes, como si el hecho de que su compañera de piso no hubiese tenido una noche de pasión trastocara por completo su concepción del universo.

—Me agotáis —dijo sin más, regresando a sus asuntos con un mohín en los labios. Akane negó con la cabeza, tenía un día muy ocupado por delante.

—Se ha ido unos días, volverá pronto —canturreó sin pretenderlo—. Está intentando devolvérsela a papá.

Tomó unas galletas de arroz y un vaso con té tostado amargo, se sentó a la pequeña mesita en el hueco libre que dejaba el pc.

—Aaah, ya veo. Tenéis un plan —contestó con aburrimiento, mientras sus ojos reflejaban una cascada de letras y números.

—Sí, supongo que sí... —Akane se quedó pensativa con aire soñador, lo cierto es que no podía quitarse de la cabeza la noche anterior. Se sentía como la joven despreocupada que jamás se había permitido ser, llena de expectativas.

—¿Sabes lo que sería una buena idea y que además volvería completamente loco a papá? —dijo sin pensarlo demasiado, Akane la miró alzando una ceja mientras bebía su té—. Cásate con él.

Escupió la ardiente bebida mientras sufría un incontrolable ataque de tos, sin embargo su hermana no mudó la expresión.

—¡Nabiki! —exclamó incrédula.

—¿Qué? No digo que tenga que ser para siempre, una vez os dejen en paz podéis divorciaros y jugar a los amigos con derechos o lo que quiera que seáis...

—¡Sólo somos amigos! —recalcó la última palabra como si le costara digerirla, pero a su hermana mayor le resbaló por completo su comentario.

—Bien, pues cuando vuelva tu "amigo" dale la factura que nos pasó el seguro por la pared y la puerta, y si se va a quedar a dormir contigo al menos avísame por si la cosa se pone caliente. Con todo lo que os estáis aguantando va a ser como un maldito terremoto.

—¡Ya basta Nabiki! —dijo sonrojada hasta el extremo—. Estoy intentando pasar página, no necesito una relación con nadie.

—¿Entonces te va bien que él tenga una relación con otra persona? —preguntó incisiva, y al ver la súbita palidez del rostro de su hermana, Nabiki se mordió la lengua—. Mira que eres tonta.

Akane dejó su té a medias y se metió al baño. Se frotó la piel con desespero, entendiendo aquel punto. ¿Y si él...? ¿Y si...? No podía pensar con claridad, pero aún podía sentir toda su ciega fiereza defendiéndola de aquel monstruo, su preocupación corriendo en su busca por las calles de la pequeña barriada de Tokyo.

Se dijo a sí misma que no estaba bien, que no podía continuar en aquel trance debido a su propia indecisión. Se golpeó las mejillas con un par de tortazos enérgicos. Tomó aire decidida. Iba a hacerlo, no sabía cómo, pero lo haría. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Se vistió deprisa y caminó por costumbre hacia la facultad. Una vez allí estuvo haciendo tiempo para no tener que entrar a sus clases.

¿Qué es lo que quería? Se descubrió pensando en ella misma por primera vez en mucho tiempo, haciéndose preguntas incómodas sin respuestas fáciles.

En la facultad no tenía amigas, su mala fama había actuado como un muy eficiente repelente de relaciones personales. En el trabajo tampoco es que fuera el alma de la fiesta... se limitaba a cumplir y recibir el escueto sueldo a final de mes.

No era la vida de sus sueños, pero era una vida al fin y al cabo. Se había convertido en una adulta disfuncional, casi tan normal como cualquiera. Podía considerarse un logro, y sin embargo... se sentó a la sombra de un gran árbol, junto a uno de los gimnasios en los que solía practicar kendo. Miró sus hojas otoñales con melancolía. Si pudiese elegir, si le estuviera permitido soñar, entonces podría pasarse el día practicando artes marciales, al fin con un maestro de verdad. Enseñando a los pequeños, manejando su boken, blandiéndolo sin temor ni dudas.

Sí, eso sería algo parecido a la felicidad. Quizás si Ranma se quedaba a su lado podría convertir aquel tímido deseo en algo más. Suspiró comprobando que aún a pesar de todo, el miedo seguía protagonizando cada uno de sus actos, y así seguiría hasta que su padre y el monstruo de Ryu Kumon continuasen tan presentes en su vida. A pesar de todas las excusas que le dio, comprendió que Ranma tenía su parte de razón. Ella estaba siendo una maldita cabezota, debían zanjar aquel asunto cuanto antes.

Aquel fue el último día que pisó la facultad, se despidió de ella sin pena, y a decir verdad, cuando sus pasos la llevaron finalmente lejos del lugar sintió como si pudiera respirar mejor, como si su cabeza pudiera alzarse recta y mirar hacia el horizonte con más nitidez.

Al final corría hacia su mal pagado trabajo, con una tímida sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

.

* * *

.

Al chico de la trenza le invadía la desazón. Su firme voluntad de la mañana, cuando había abandonado a Akane tiernamente dormida, se había ido diluyendo con cada uno de sus pasos, hasta que apenas pasado el mediodía ya no quedaba nada.

Estaba cruelmente tentado de dar la vuelta y regresar junto a ella tan sólo para comprobar que seguía a salvo, para tomar el valor de estrecharla entre sus brazos y hacerla entrar en razón de una maldita vez.

Estaba al sur de Tokyo, en un pequeño pueblo de nombre impronunciable que se había quedado atascado entre las montañas, lejos de la carretera comarcal. Ranma sólo llevaba consigo su inseparable mochila de viaje y la firme convicción de que quizás allí, pudiese hallar la respuesta a alguna de sus muchas preguntas.

De niño ya había estado en aquel sitio, pero sobre todo, lo que le hizo regresar fue el recuerdo de su padre pronunciando de vez en cuando, entre maldiciones y murmullos, el nombre del lugar.

Los lugareños le miraron con curiosidad, como si se tratara de un muchacho perdido, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Los pasos de Ranma eran firmes, y tras preguntar a un par de ancianas que se encontraban en mitad de la calle llegó sin vacilación al cementerio local.

Buscó con desazón entre las amontonadas columnas de piedra un nombre en concreto. Le venía a la memoria que aquel viejo se apellidaba de una forma pintoresca, hasta que finalmente dio con un túmulo anodino, de piedra gris con un nombre tallado en letras rojas.

"Rokkou Happôsai"

No le cupo duda alguna de que estaba en el lugar correcto. Hincó la rodilla delante de la fría piedra y observó el nombre cargado de ansiedad. Había llegado. Se sentó de forma dramática y dejó su gruesa mochila de viaje a un lado. Esperó con el ceño fruncido, como si la misma tumba pudiese comenzar a contarle la historia de la muerte de aquel hombre.

Al cabo de algo menos de una hora sintió una presencia, alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con una anciana, quien le miraba molesta.

Vestía con un escueto kimono de tonos marrones y verdes, su pelo cano se apretaba en un moño sobre su cabeza, y sus ojos estaban tan rasgados que casi parecían cerrados.

Era pequeña, casi diminuta, pero emanaba una fuerza interior colosal.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano alguien vendría —dijo sin más, y dándose la vuelta comenzó a caminar sobre sus desgastados zuecos de madera. Ranma se alzó a toda prisa, tomando sus pertenencias y apresurándose a seguir sus pasos por las estrechas calles del cementerio, hasta regresar al pueblo.

La anciana continuó con sus rápidos y pequeños pasos sin mirar atrás, se adentró en una casa tradicional al pie de la calle, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí. Ranma se apresuró a quitarse los zapatos antes de poner un pie en el pasillo, vestido de oscura madera y paredes de papel de arroz.

Ya no la veía, pero estaba seguro que se encontraba allí. Apenas segundos después la anciana se materializó a su lado como por arte de magia, portando entre sus manos un bandeja con dos tacitas de té fabricadas en cerámica gris. El chico se contuvo para no pegar un brinco en el sitio. Esa mujer parecía un ninja diminuto.

Cabeceó apenas unos grados, tomando la taza y mirándola con creciente curiosidad, ella seguía plantada con gesto adusto, hasta que con un ademán suave le indicó que la acompañara hasta una sala de estar.

Los adornos brillaban por su ausencia, la casa entera parecía vivir en un perpetuo régimen de auto impuesta constricción.

Ranma esbozó una sonrisa que intentaba ser amable, pero la anciana se llevó su taza a los labios, ignorándolo notablemente.

—Debes de ser uno de los herederos del señor Happôsai, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó, y Ranma por fin pudo materializar sus sospechas.

—Siento la intromisión —dijo intentando ser agradable y educado, aquella era la mejor manera de obtener información.

—Tonterías, como ya he dicho te estaba esperando. ¿Eres hijo o alumno de alguno de esos dos cabezas de alcornoque? —preguntó sin subterfugios, directa al grano. Ranma temió ser rechazado si iba con la verdad de frente, pero estaba cansado de mentiras.

—Soy hijo de Genma Saotome, alumno de Happôsai. También conozco a Soun Tendô. Ambos son hombres crueles y sin escrúpulos. He venido para derrotarlos.

La anciana alzó una ceja y dejó de mirar su té, examinó al chico sin poder disimular su incredulidad.

—¿Crees que aquí encontrarás sabiduría? —dijo con una sonrisa en sus arrugados labios—. Quieres respuestas, y si no me equivoco buscas la técnica de Happy para conseguir convertirte en el hombre más fuerte.

Ranma contuvo el aliento y una gruesa gota de sudor corrió por su sien.

—¿Es posible? ¿Acaso usted... conoce la técnica? —preguntó impaciente, sintiendo que sus sospechas estaban más que fundamentadas.

—Aquellos dos tontos alumnos eran un par de sabandijas traidoras. Le habrían matado con tal de conseguir poder. Claro que de tal palo...

—¡Dígame lo que sepa, por favor! —exclamó el muchacho.

—¿Tú también necesitas fuerza? —preguntó con una expresión extraña mientras volvía a sorber su amargo té.

—No —afirmó Ranma sin atisbo de duda—. Yo quiero destruirles.

La mujer le miró con sus sabios ojos titilando de la emoción, rió con voz cascada y sus escasos dientes asomaron afilados y solitarios en sus encías.

—¿Destruirás el legado de tu escuela? —dijo perpleja y aún así divertida—. Qué interesante.

—No lo entiende, ellos... ellos le hicieron daño a mi madre, mataron a otra mujer, y ahora alguien importante para mí corre un gran peligro. Sus acciones pasadas son imperdonables, pero... ¡necesito entender a lo que enfrento para poder protegerla!

La anciana apuró su té.

—¿Sabes quién soy? —preguntó sin más, Ranma pestañeó nervioso.

—No —contestó sincero.

—Eso es. Nadie lo sabe, porque a nadie le importo. Fui asistente de Happy por más de cincuenta años, y ni él, ni mucho menos sus estúpidos alumnos me tuvieron jamás en cuenta. Al morir el carcamal al menos tuvo la decencia de dejarme en herencia esta casa, pero su legado... todo lo que sabía, sus últimas palabras se las dedicó a ellos.

Ranma tragó saliva sin entender hacia donde iba el pensamiento de la anciana.

—Ellos jamás me miraron dos veces, e hicieron mal: Todos los secretos, las técnicas estúpidas, hasta esa que tanto mal hizo en tu familia... todas las conozco.

El artista marcial no pestañeaba, puso sus manos sobre la mesa y miró a la enjuta anciana suplicante.

—Haré lo que me pida, pero por favor...

—A veces la maldad de los hombres parece no encontrar fin, y aunque busques poder sólo hallarás tristeza ¿aún así la quieres? Es una técnica maldita, y al conocerla quizás te arrepientas de haberla buscado.

—Yo... debo protegerla —declaró firme, y la mujer tras una dramática pausa suspiró rendida.

—Te la daré, la técnica definitiva, pero tengo una condición.

—¿Cual? —preguntó él, impaciente.

—Sólo te enseñaré una mitad, debes escoger entre "fuerza" o "debilidad".

—No entiendo —Sus ojos se encontraron en la neblina de confusión, Ranma tragó saliva sintiendo una gruesa capa de sudor cubriendo su rostro. ¿Tan terrible era aquella técnica que sólo merecía saberse a medias?

La vieja sonreía con los labios, pero no con los ojos. Entonces lo supo, estaba ante una prueba. Midió sus palabras sabiendo que sólo el conocimiento arrojaría luz en aquel lugar habitado por las sombras.

—Elijo... —declaró sin duda.

.

* * *

.

Akane miró el atardecer desde la ventana de la cafetería. Era el cuarto día desde que Ranma se había marchado. El chico de la trenza había prometido regresar en tan sólo dos días, pero seguro que había una buena explicación que justificara su ausencia.

Suspiró sin creer ni ella misma cuánto le echaba de menos, su ausencia era dolorosa de forma tangible. Sin querer, a ratos no podía evitar soñar con que aparecía en la puerta del apartamento con su ruda expresión acompañada de una sonrisa tímida, quizás hasta con un ramo de flores.

Sonrió tímida entendiendo que todo aquello era sorprendentemente nuevo, la emoción que le embargaba ya no respondía a intereses ni mentiras. Era real, al fin. Por ella misma y sin manipulaciones, se sabía enamorada, y el sentimiento era tan brillante como terrorífico.

En aquellos escasos días le había dado tiempo a arrepentirse mil veces de no haber ido con él, ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, ¿por qué había sido tan cabezota? Había forzado la situación hasta el extremo, pretendiendo fingir que no se moría porque aquel idiota la abrazara hasta el ahogo. Por orgullo, por miedo, por vergüenza.

Pero no es como si no fuera a volver a verle, sólo tenía que ser paciente, y entonces... se sonrojó hasta las orejas al pensar en las posibilidades.

—¡Akane! haz el favor de ir a la mesa seis, hace ya cinco minutos que caminas como atontada —le dijo una de sus compañeras de trabajo, a lo que la chica respondió saliendo de golpe de sus ensoñaciones. Era imposible disimular el color de sus mejillas, así que apenas atinó a esconder el rostro tras la bandeja de servir que llevaba entre las manos.

Se encaminó rápidamente hacia la mesa a tomar nota a unos nuevos clientes. Su rostro angelical y su fina voz hacían las delicias de todos aquellos que cruzaban las puertas del café. Akane era muy popular, una lástima que también resultara ser cómicamente torpe con los pedidos.

Los platos en sus manos volcaban o directamente volaban por la cafetería para acabar, en el mejor de los casos, estrellándose contra el suelo, y en el peor en la cabeza de un cliente.

Pero aún así su buena voluntad y su disposición eran incuestionables, por lo que la dueña del local la mantenía en nómina a cambio de que tomase notas, limpiara platos, sacara la basura y se mantuviera calladita y adorable al menos la mayor parte de la jornada.

Y la muchacha se esforzaba mucho en cumplir con sus tareas. Aquel era un trabajo transitorio, tristemente temporal cómo se recordaban todas y cada una de las chicas que trabajaban allí. Al fin y al cabo la candidez y la juventud estaban a disposición del tiempo, y nadie era eterno.

Las chicas iban y venían, y al final, los hombres que frecuentaban el local se cansaban de ver siempre las mismas caras. "Carne fresca", decía siempre una de las camareras, la más mayor de todas y que llevaba en aquel maid café casi tres años. No era de extrañar que su carácter se hubiese tornado igual de negro que el café que servía.

A ninguna le terminaba de agradar el puesto, pero pagaban bien, lo suficiente para que olvidaran momentáneamente que todos sus clientes eran un montón de viejos depravados en busca de la atención femenina que no obtenían en su triste vida real.

Y el uniforme era bonito, aunque lamentablemente corto. Entre sonrisas fingidas y pedidos pasaba la tarde inexorablemente, hasta que llegaba la hora del cierre. Akane se estiró sintiendo los brazos y la espalda anquilosados. Dió un profundo suspiro y se dispuso a terminar con sus tareas.

Aún con su ridiculamente corto uniforme de maid, se cargó varias bolsas de basura que dejó apiladas en la puerta trasera del café, en una estrechisima y oscura callejuela.

Sacudió las manos por el esfuerzo, y fue entonces cuando percibió un movimiento a su espalda. El corazón disparó las pulsaciones, y Akane se giró contra la pared, alzando los puños en posición de defensa.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —bramó tan fuerte como le permitió su voz. La tapa de basura de un contenedor cercano cayó al suelo, sembrando un tremendo ruido, como un potente gong.

La chica se llevó una mano al pecho y sonrió aliviada al ver al culpable de su sobresalto.

—Un gato… —suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza, y viendo al felino abandonar el callejón a la carrera, ahora se sentía tan estúpida que le daban ganas de soltar una carcajada.

Se dispuso a entrar de nuevo a la cafetería para quitarse el uniforme cuando unas fuertes manos salieron de ninguna parte. La oscuridad del callejón había conseguido confundirla, ocultarle en las sombras, debería haber hecho caso a su instinto.

Tragó las lágrimas, calmó su corazón e intentó mostrar una entereza que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Ryu Kumôn la acorraló contra una pared, agarrando sin cuidado sus muñecas, poniéndola a su merced.

—Lo lamento estimado cliente, ya hemos cerrado —dijo con la burla en su voz, a lo que su atacante gruñó impaciente.

—¿A esto has llegado? ¿Tan bajo has caído? —preguntó observando el atuendo de la joven, a lo que ella respondió con un nuevo ataque.

—¡Mírate en un espejo antes de juzgar a nadie, mal nacido! —espetó, y los ojos verdes del hombre se arrugaron iracundos.

—He venido en son de paz… —apretó aún más el agarre sobre sus muñecas, y Akane contuvo un quejido, no le daría el placer de escucharla gritar.

—Seguro… —jadeó con esfuerzo.

—Al menos deberías escuchar mi oferta. No estás en posición de exigir, hermanita.

—Escucha tú la mía; Lárgate y olvídate de mí, o atente a las consecuencias —lanzó un órdago y sus ojos cafés parecieron penetrar las defensas de aquel tipo durante un segundo, lo que tardó en recuperar aquella apabullante y apestosa seguridad en sí mismo.

—Ah, ya veo. Crees que le tengo miedo a tu amiguito —sonrió ufano, como si le acabaran de contar un buen chiste—. La última vez me pilló desprevenido, y fuí bastante considerado, igual que siempre lo he sido contigo, aunque…— dió un paso, y consiguió encajar una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de la chica, Akane ladeó la cabeza, tan asqueada como asustada por lo que sabía podría ocurrir—, la próxima vez voy a matarle. Sabes que puedo, ¿verdad? Porque conozco la técnica definitiva, esa que tu padre jamás quiso enseñarte a ti —susurró ponzoñoso a su oído.

Akane retorció las muñecas sin éxito, sintiendo como toda su entereza se convertía en pedazos al confirmar sus peores temores, y lo que era aún peor, al entender que Ranma podría no ganar el próximo combate.

—Si le pasa algo a Ranma… —comenzó la frase, y sus dientes apretados y su gesto sombrío se encargaron de terminar la amenaza, Ryu la miró con desdén.

—No tiene porqué pasarle nada, ni tiene que haber ninguna pelea… si vienes conmigo.

Akane se rió de pura ironía, se carcajeó entre dientes descorazonada.

—Antes muerta —declaró mirando a su más que probable asesino a los ojos, él arrugó las cejas con una expresión llena de autoridad.

—Este jueguecito que te traes ya ha durado demasiado, ¿no te parece? He sido paciente y te he consentido aventurillas y desquites. Como a una adolescente, esperando pacientemente a que entres en razón y regreses a casa. Pero mi paciencia tiene un límite, y hay veces que la única forma de enseñar algo es con actos.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer, desgraciado? —Le miró con ojos vacíos, sabiendo que estaba perdida; era lo que Ranma le había advertido, lo que todos se habían cansado de repetirle una y otra vez ante su absurda decisión de permanecer en la ciudad. Y allí estaba su enemigo, yendo en su busca dispuesto a terminar con ella.

—Te lo voy a pedir una última vez de forma civilizada: Akane, regresa a casa y discúlpate con tu padre. Cuando él te perdone y vuelva a considerarte una hija digna entonces te convertirás en una amante y servil esposa. Te espera una buena vida si entiendes exactamente cuál es tu lugar.

—Vaya, qué chica resistiría tan generosa oferta —respondió mordaz moviendo sus inmovilizadas articulaciones.

—No tiene por qué ser así, y lo sabes —gruñó a su oído, embriagándose con el olor de sus cortos cabellos, a lo que ella respondió apartando aún más su rostro.

—No soporto que me toques —dijo asqueada—. Regresa con el asesino de mi padre, y no vuelvas a buscarme. Tú y él podéis meteros el dojô y la maldita técnica por dónde os quepa.

—Quería que esto fuera por las buenas, pequeña, pero ya veo que no me dejas más opción. Al final vendrás a mi, lo quieras o no…

—En tus sueños —Akane alzó la mirada, enfrentándole estoica, a lo que Ryu torció la boca en una mueca.

—Cómo quieras…

Sus manos rudas no dudaron, la giraron con ímpetu hasta conseguir que ella le diera la espalda y estrellara su mejilla contra la desconchada pared. Akane sintió el vértigo de la adrenalina disparada, pero esta vez iba a ser diferente, se defendería de aquel monstruo así le costara la vida. Gritó intentando que alguien la escuchara, mientras las manos de aquel animal se situaban de forma estudiada, con una agarraba sus dos manos contra la pared y la otra se empeñaba en desabrochar su vestido.

—¡No! ¡Maldito seas Kumôn! ¡Suéltame! —exclamó intentando poner sus pies en la pared para tomar impulso y librarse de su agarre, sus piernas claudicaban y ella misma sentía la tensión extrema de los músculos por el esfuerzo, pero su atacante no cejó en su empeño y apretando los dientes hizo aún más fuerza. Viendo cómo se resistía su víctima no le quedó más remedio que soltarle las manos, y agarrando su brazo derecho lo retorció contra su escapada en un gesto impetuoso.

—Estate quieta o te lo parto —amenazó obcecado, y Akane gimió de dolor al sentir su hombro a punto de luxarse.

—No… no voy a detenerme… —dijo mientras sentía como la visión se volvía difusa y el dolor llenaba toda su cabeza. Apretó los labios fuerte mientras Ryu volvía a su tarea de intentar aflojar el corsé que ceñía su cintura. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un golpe tan brutal que estuvo apunto ella misma de perder el conocimiento. Se quedó mareada casi durante un minuto entero, pero era libre.

Consiguió ponerse en pie con sus piernas titubeantes, preguntándose si la conmoción cerebral podría matarla, y entonces adivinó a Ryu haciendo otro tanto, recuperándose a trompicones del impacto. Tenía la nariz rota y un sangrado tan profuso que había empapado por completo su camiseta, dándole un aspecto dantesco.

Akane dio un paso hacia atrás, no viendo el momento de echar a correr, pero su colérico agresor no le dio tregua, se le echó encima con la furia salvaje de un león herido. Consiguió inmovilizarla a duras penas contra el suelo, entre ellos sólo se escuchaban gruñidos de esfuerzo y dientes apretados. Finalmente Ryu consiguió tumbarla de espaldas,como si encontrase un placer morboso en tomarla de aquella manera, y Akane pensó que era el fin.

—Por favor… no… por favor —se encontró suplicando a su pesar, mientras él terminaba de quitar el corsé y arrancaba los botones del reverso del vestido, el chico gruñó satisfecho al ver al fin aquella espalda blanca y desnuda que tanto esfuerzo le había costado tener a su merced.

—Piensas que soy un monstruo incontrolable… Esto no es lo que tú crees —susurró a su oído mientras sus grandes manos recorrían las elevaciones de sus vértebras, de una en una.

La muchacha se estremeció, ahora sí, de auténtico terror. Sintió un chasquido, una presión a la altura lumbar, y después absolutamente nada. Las grandes manos de Ryu la dejaron ir y Akane se escabulló de debajo suyo y se acurrucó como una criatura asustada junto a la puerta trasera de la cafetería.

El chico se levantó del sitio con una sonrisa triunfal y se secó los restos de sangre con su ya empapada camiseta.

—Ven a verme cuando quieras hablar —dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y abandonando el callejón. Los ojos de Akane se quedaron fijos en él, y sólo volvió a respirar cuando estuvo completamente segura de que se había marchado.

.

* * *

.

—Akane, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Nabiki extrañada. No solía inmiscuirse en demasía en los estados de ánimo de los demás, entendía que todos tenían problemas, (su hermana especialmente sangrantes), pero su actitud en el último día había comenzado a ser más que extraña.

No había acudido a sus clases, y se había excusado con el trabajo pretendiendo estar enferma. Y eso que a simple vista se encontraba a la perfección. Akane no era de ese tipo de personas, y Nabiki lo sabía bien, por eso entendía que algo raro le debía estar pasando.

—Sí… sólo estoy cansada —contestó sirviéndose un vaso de agua, su hermana la miró con la sospecha reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Cansada? ¿Tú? —repitió incrédula— ¿Ocurrió algo ayer? Volviste rara del trabajo.

—No, nada en especial —su voz tembló ante la afirmación, hecho que Nabiki no pasó por alto.

—Si no me lo quieres contar estas en tu derecho, pero pensaba que confiabas en mí… —dijo dolida regresando la vista a su fiel pc, Akane suspiró y parecía realmente agotada.

—No es eso… tú ya tienes muchos problemas, no quiero molestarte con los míos.

—Estamos juntas en esto —señaló la mediana de las Tendô con semblante serio, recordando que ella también estaba esforzándose todo lo humanamente posible por salir adelante. Akane suspiró y se sentó delante de ella.

—Ayer al cierre de la cafetería me encontré con Ryu, nos peleamos y… —tragó saliva antes de continuar—. No sé bien qué pretendía, pero pude escabullirme de sus manazas por los pelos.

—Oh, ¡por dios Akane! ¿Cómo no me lo contaste nada más llegar?

—No me pasó nada —se excusó pobremente.

—¡Es igual! ¡Te atacó! Ese desgraciado va a pagarlas todas juntas… —crujió los nudillos haciendo ver que iba a pegarle una paliza, gesto ante el que Akane sonrió enternecida.

—Quiere que vuelva al dojô, que pida disculpas por mi comportamiento… Y que me case con él.

Nabiki resopló.

—Está loco.

—No, no lo está —respondió con la mirada perdida—. Sabe que puede presionarme sin consecuencias.

Su hermana mayor la observó mientras le recorría un escalofrío. Tuvo que abrazarse para intentar contener el frío que sintió de repente.

—Él tenía razón… no hay tiempo… —susurró para sí, intentando recalcular sus opciones mientras que Akane contemplaba una de sus manos absorta.

—¿Te hizo daño en la mano? —volvió a interesarse Nabiki.

—No —Akane cerró los puños y golpeó la pequeña mesilla, el golpe apenas se escuchó pero ella retiró ambas manos dolorida en extremo. Volvió a mirarlas llena de congoja—. Creo… creo que me voy a la cama.

—Pero si acabas de despertarte…—interrumpió Nabiki con el entrecejo fruncido, pero Akane estaba pálida. La vio cerrar a puerta de su habitación y resopló nerviosa. Necesitaban que ese idiota regresara ya.

.

* * *

.

No fue hasta la noche cuando se escucharon unos tímidos golpes en la puerta. La mediana de las hermanas se levantó como una exhalación deseando que sus ruegos hubieran sido escuchados, y no pudo evitar suspirar de puro y sincero alivio al ver al chico de la trenza plantado en su puerta.

—Sí que te hiciste de rogar… —dijo en parte dolida, aunque no más de lo que podría estar Akane.

—La maldita técnica me retrasó unos días. Pero ya es mía —sonrió confiado, entrando en el pequeño apartamento y dejando su mochila en el lugar exacto donde había permanecido varios días en su primera estancia, apoyada junto a la pared de a entrada, como si entendiera que aquel era justo su lugar— ¿Akane aún no ha vuelto del trabajo?

Nabiki torció el gesto y cerró la puerta.

—Hoy no ha ido. Será mejor que hables con ella, lleva todo el día encerrada en su habitación.

—¿Qué?

—Al parecer nuestro "hermano" fue a hacerle una visita a la cafetería y…

Siquiera terminó de hablar cuando Ranma se tomó la completa confianza de entrar en la habitación de la muchacha como una exhalación.

—¡Akane! —Histérico, con las manos temblando y la voz en grito prácticamente derribó la puerta. La encontró acurrucada en la cama, con una palidez cadavérica y una expresión perdida.

—¿Ran...?

—¡Joder! —Le dolía físicamente, le desgarraba por dentro su estupidez, su debilidad. La abrazó como si le fuera la vida en ello, la acunó en su pecho desesperado entendiendo que no existía la tregua para ellos, no había descanso en su vida mientras no eliminara a sus enemigos—. Le mataré Akane, lo juro. Yo… te dejé sola y él…

—Ranma… —murmuró ella, entendiendo que él estaba allí, con ella. Al fin, se dejó acunar cerrando los ojos, aspirando el aroma de su camisa, sintiendo el calor de sus manos desesperadas sobre su espalda.

—Por dios dime que no te ha…

—Él… —Alzó sus ojos con un brillo extraño, opacado. Alcanzó a adivinar la desesperación en la expresión de Ranma. Intentó extender una mano, responder a su abrazo, siquiera tocar su rostro, pero era imposible. Completamente imposible—. Él…

El artista marcial no cejó el ímpetu de su apretado nudo, se deshacía de rabia y dolor de sólo pensar en ella.

—No hace falta que digas más —Concluyó mientras las lágrimas de impotencia se apelmazaban en sus ojos—. Sé lo que debo hacer.

La sentía débil, tremendamente sumisa en comparación con hacía tan sólo unos días, todo aquello que tanto esfuerzo le había costado construir se lo había llevado la mar embravecida de su maldad, como una ola inconsciente que destruye un castillo de arena.

—Él me hizo algo… no sé bien qué fue —dijo Akane con una voz fina y apurada.

—¿Cómo? —Ranma se separó de ella apenas unos centímetros, lo justo para observar su rostro confuso, sus ojos frustrados.

—Me siento débil —confesó la chica—. Es como… como si me hubiera robado…

—...la fuerza —terminó Ranma por ella, tan alucinado como indignado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella apretando los puños, revolviéndose inconsciente en el abrazo que aún no cesaba.

—¡Ese maldito! ¡La ha usado contra ti!

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿A qué más? ¡A la jodida técnica secreta! La lamentable "técnica" para conseguir ser el hombre más fuerte.

Ella apretó los puños y los miró compungida. Nunca había sido hábil, mucho menos la más lista, ni la más guapa. Sólo tenía una cosa de la que sentirse orgullosa, y eso era su fuerza. Sin su fuerza sólo era otra víctima más. Ahora entendía que su obstinación no nacía de la obcecación pura, si no del empuje de lo que ella era y había sido siempre: una artista marcial. Sus palabras resonaron una vez más en su mente: "Cuando quieras hablar ven a verme". Era así de obvio, él entendía mejor que nadie la importancia de la fuerza, y sabía que Akane se arrastraría sobre su estómago de vuelta el dojô con tal de recuperar la suya.

Tembló de ira, miedo y rabia. Era cierto, esta vez sí, Ryu se lo había arrebatado todo.

—Ranma… ¿qué ocurre?

Él tragó saliva.

—No era una técnica buena, Akane. No consistía en aprender a ser más fuerte, si no en conseguir que los demás sean más débiles. Era vil, propia de cobardes, igual que lo era el maestro Happôsai, igual que lo son nuestros padres.

Ella volvió a mirarse las manos, las vio borrosas, temblaban sin control.

—¿Puedes… revertirlo? —preguntó acongojada, sintiendo las lágrimas romper en su garganta. Lo que no se había permitido hacer en soledad estallaba en su presencia, mostrando su fragilidad.

—Akane… —murmuró Ranma aflojando el abrazo y con las cejas contraídas.

—¿Puedes?

—No.

—No puede ser… Ryu dijo…

—¡Mintió! —resopló soltándola al fin y llevándose las manos al rostro—, ¡Quería que regresaras al dojô, quizás hasta en su retorcida mente esté creyendo que irás allí y aceptaras hacer CUALQUIER COSA con tal de volver a ser quien eras! Y cuando lo tenga todo, cuando consiga que te humilles y te arrastres hasta él te embaucará con falsas promesas, hasta que un día te rindas y aceptes de una buena vez cumplir con sus degeneradas fantasías.

—¿Voy a ser así… para siempre? —La desesperación asomó sembrando su rostro de profunda incredulidad. Sintió cómo la habitación daba vueltas, cómo su mundo volvía a transformarse en un lugar hostil y sin refugio alguno.

—Escucha, yo te protegeré de él. De todos.

—No, Ranma —dijo con una calma que nacía de sus tripas, de su estómago, tan imposible como presente—. Tú no puedes hacer nada, no tienes responsabilidad en esto. No te condenaré a tener que dormir con un ojo abierto, no lo mereces. Aún puedes olvidarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo, quizás en otro lugar, quizás con otra persona que no…

Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta, tragó las lágrimas que amenazaban con romper su firme discurso y se atrevió a mirarle de reojo, el chico ardía de rabia.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¿¡Que no he hablado claro!? ¡He dicho que te protegeré, y eso es lo que pienso hacer!

—Pero…

—Ya me he cansado de tantas palabras. Debí hacerlo mucho antes, voy a matar a ese desgraciado ahora mismo.

El artista marcial se dio la vuelta y caminó con paso firme hacia la puerta, Akane sintió cómo se le daba la vuelta el estómago ante la completa certeza de que no estaba fanfarroneando; De veras iba a matarle.

—¡No Ranma! —gritó, pero el chico de la trenza siquiera se giró a escucharla, salió a la calle con la locura pintada en sus ojos y los dientes rechinando de tan apretados—. ¡Ranma, por favor!

Al menos la agilidad y la rapidez seguían estando presentes, Akane corrió hasta darle alcance y se plantó ante él con el aliento entrecortado, lágrimas en sus mejillas y desesperación pura.

—¡Tenías razón, he sido una completa cabezota, debí ir contigo!

—Ya es tarde para eso —dijo él apartándola y siguiendo su camino.

—¡Aún podemos hacerlo! No te conviertas en lo mismo que ellos, no eres un asesino —rogó volviendo a su lado—, vámonos a otro lugar. Empecemos de nuevo…

—Ellos van a pagarlo, Akane. No puedes hacer nada por impedírmelo.

La joven aceleró el paso y volvió a plantarse ante él, pero cuando el chico hizo ademán de volver a apartarla Akane se adelantó y se abrazó a su cuello desesperada.

—Si te pierdo a ti… mi mundo se destruirá por completo.

—Akane — suspiró triste, intentando vencer la tentación de responder al abrazo que le brindaba la muchacha—. No me hagas esto… No ahora.

—Me he dado cuenta de que mi orgullo me impedía alcanzar lo único que deseaba. Yo sólo quiero estar a tu lado, Ranma. Si puedes aceptar a esta mujer débil y torpe, entonces...

—No sabes lo que he deseado escuchar esas palabras en tus labios —musitó frustrado—, pero no es el momento.

Intentó reanudar sus firmes pasos, ella tenía la misma fuerza de una criatura, pero sus lágrimas le herían en lo más profundo de su ser, clavándose en su pecho como estacas.

—Escúchame —suplicó una vez más, intentando hacerle entrar en razón—. Si me ha hecho esto a mí… también puede robarte la fuerza a ti y entonces sí que habremos perdido.

—No podrá vencerme —apretó la mandíbula y la apartó con lo que a Akane le pareció la dureza de una montaña.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó luchando por volver a él, agarrando sus ropas y acurrucándose en su pecho en un intento inane de retenerle a su lado—. Ran…

Sus manos se prendieron de su camisa, y en impulso guiado por el anhelo y la desesperación se alzó de puntillas hasta tocar sus labios, tan tenúe como las alas de una mariposa. Intentó atraerle contra sí, pero sus debilitados músculos no respondieron, él era una roca granítica y ella la brisa intentando hacerle mella.

Buscó sus pupilas intentando adivinar si su gesto había causado algo en él, lo que fuera. Sus tripas se revolvieron en un mar de nervios, atenazadas en la ansiedad. Pero antes de que pudiera encontrar los ojos azules del terco artista marcial entre la maraña de oscuro cabello, sus grandes manos agarraron su rostro y sus duros labios tomaron su boca hambrientos y sinceros.

Akane se dejó llevar dichosa al desahogo que tanto anheló, respondió a aquel beso con toda la intensidad que era capaz con sus mermadas fuerzas. Quería morder, arañar, quería gritar mientras sentía el ímpetu del chico al beber de ella con la sed de una vida.

Sus lenguas se buscaron a la par que sus manos apretaban la piel impacientes. Sintió su sabor, la dulzura de sus actos restándole el aire, la cabeza le daba vueltas mientras él se empeñaba en acariciar su boca con la suya, en enredarse en un baile de sabor y calor sofocante.

Akane se alejó apenas pudo y tomó una bocanada de aire, sintiendo que aquel prolongado beso la había llevado al borde del colapso.

Por respuesta, Ranma pegó su frente con la suya e hizo otro tanto, suspiró henchido mientras intentaba recuperarse del oclusivo beso con respiración sofocada. Entonces sonrió con la dulzura del sol veraniego, más feliz y sincero de lo que recordaba haberle visto jamás, y aún con los ojos cerrados y sus manos sosteniendo el óvalo de su rostro tragó saliva.

—Ahora sí que definitivamente ganaré —declaró con la sonrisa a fuego, abrió sus ojos azules llenos de brillo y los fijó de nuevo en sus labios, barajando si volver a besarlos. Se resistió y la dejó ir sabiendo que iba a arrepentirse de aquello.

Lo último que vio Akane fue su fuerte espalda dejándola atrás, alejándose de ella por la oscura calle mientras las fuerzas la abandonaban por completo.

.

* * *

.

Pasaron horas que parecieron días enteros. En su cobardía, en su completa inutilidad había sido incapaz de pararle, siquiera de seguirle. Y eso la conducía al borde del ataque de nervios. Nabiki había hecho todo lo posible por hacerla entrar en razón, y con sus mermadas fuerzas Akane no había resultado una gran rival, bastó con empujarla ligeramente para conseguir que tomara asiento en el salón, y volvió a bastar con tomarla por la muñeca para que ella nada pudiera hacer por salir del piso.

Era ridículo, ¿de veras iba a continuar así toda su vida? Lloró sin contenerse, por su fuerza, por sus planes frustrados, por la humillación de sentirse débil. Si antes estaba perdida, ahora en un enfrentamiento contra Ryu estaría muerta. Y Ranma lo sabía, por eso él mismo había decidido sacrificarse.

Aún a pesar de ello no podía permanecer allí, la noche cerrada no era un lugar apropiado para alguien como ella, tan débil y expuesta, pero no dejaría al artista marcial solo, así esa decisión le costara la vida.

Discutió con su hermana, quien parecía más consciente que nunca de la gravedad de la situación, pero sus gritos se acallaron cuando rozando la madrugada Ranma regresó.

Ambas lo miraron mudas y perplejas, sobre todo porque a pesar de la brutal seriedad de su rostro, el chico no presentaba ni un solo rasguño.

Nabiki se retiró a su habitación, y Akane le contempló intentando disimular lo hinchado de sus ojos o el temblor de sus rodillas.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde fuiste? —preguntó confusa, y aún así agradecida pues se temía lo peor.

Ranma cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Será mañana, en una zona de bosque al noroeste —dijo sin más, ella apretó los dientes.

—No…

—Akane, no es tu decisión.

—Y tampoco la tuya, no tienes nada que ver en este asunto.

El chico respiró hondo y le pidió con un simple gesto que lo acompañara, ambos entraron en la habitación de Akane cuando las primeras luces del alba despuntaban por la ventana.

—Todo esto es asunto mío en tanto que la técnica concierne a mi padre y por tanto a mi herencia. Y lo que es peor, te involucra a tí.

Alzó la vista orgullosa y grave, sabía exactamente el derrotero que seguían sus pensamientos.

—Pase lo que pase… perderás. No hay forma de que ganes nada si luchas contra él, perderás la vida o te perderás a ti mismo.

Ranma esbozó una sonrisa triste, suplicante.

—Lucho porque no quiero que vuelva a tocarte, lo que me pase no me importa.

—¡Pero a mí sí, cabezota!

—¿Cabezota, yo? —preguntó irónico—. Me lo dice la mujer más terca sobre la tierra, incapaz de ser sincera con ella misma o siquiera de ordenar sus propios sentimientos.

—Creo que acabo de ser más que directa con mis sentimientos —replicó orgullosa, sin pizca de vergüenza ni arrepentimiento, el chico sonrió desdeñoso.

—Quizás demasiado tarde…

—Pareciera que nunca podemos ponernos de acuerdo, ni siquiera en las cosas más simples.

Él tragó saliva y la miró dolido, ella se rodeó con sus propios brazos, como si el frío que estaba sintiendo saliera directamente de su corazón.

—Sabes que es la única salida que nos queda —susurró ronco, queriendo imprimirle a sus palabras la gravedad de los actos acometidos.

Akane le miró con ojos cristalinos.

—Te matará.

—Deja de subestimarme —se quejó dolido.

—No lo entiendes, ya hemos perdido.

—Confía en mí, voy a resolverlo todo.

—Es inútil, ¿verdad? Diga lo que diga, haga lo que haga, irás a enfrentarle —comprendió ella bajando el rostro—. Pero esta vez iré contigo.

Ranma la observó un instante, intentando contestar sereno.

—No, no lo harás.

—¿Ves como no podemos ponernos de acuerdo ni en lo más simple?

—Akane, si fracaso…

—Acabas de asegurar que ganarás —contestó mordaz, como si en sus palabras esquivas estuviera su mejor respuesta.

Ranma dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones exhausto. Se sentó en la pequeña cama de la chica y revolvió sus cabellos emitiendo un quejido.

—¡Eres más terca que una mula! ¿¡No puedes sólo decir que confías en mí y ya!?

—¡No cuando hablamos de tu vida!

—¡Joder, Akane! —explotó agarrando su mano súbitamente y arrastrándola con él a la suavidad del colchón. Recibió su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos sin resistencia alguna, y con una habilidad innegable se giró y la tumbó bajo él. Ella pestañeó pero no emitió queja alguna, sobrecogida por sus acciones—. ¿Por qué no me dejas protegerte?

—Porque es injusto —musitó sin poder ignorar la cercanía de su rostro, la calidez de su pesado cuerpo cubriéndola inexorable. Se encontró con un revoltijo de burbujas en el estómago, inquieta y aún así expectante. No podía moverse, pero tampoco quería hacerlo —. No haces más que intentar arreglar aquello que rompieron nuestros padres, y no es tu obligación.

—Tú para mí no eres una obligación —La corrigió harto—. Tú eres…

Ranma tragó saliva.

—¿Si? —preguntó ella con el corazón latiendole imperioso.

—No me hagas decirlo, no otra vez después de aquello.

Y Akane supo sin dudas que ese doloroso episodio aún ocupaba los pensamientos del chico de la trenza, lo cual la conmovió e hirió a partes iguales.

—Te quiero, Ranma —declaró sin miedo, sin disculpas ni más razones que la pura necesidad de confesar sus sentimientos. En seguida se sintió más ligera, embargada de felicidad al ver la cara de bobo que acababa de poner el sorprendido chico.

Ella tenía razón, parecían no poder ponerse nunca de acuerdo, ni en el qué, ni en el cómo. Justo ahora que Akane era débil, se sentía la mujer más fuerte del mundo en sus brazos. La contrariedad les acompañaba en cada uno de sus desesperados actos.

—Akane… —La observó absorto, queriendo recordar cada una de las facciones de su rostro, llevarse con él los brillos de sus gigantescos ojos castaños que le observaban conmovidos.

Lentamente cayeron en el ensueño de su tan esperado reencuentro, se acercaron hasta que sus labios se rozaron tímidos e impacientes, llenándoles de ansiedad. Cerraron los ojos arrastrados por el momento, por el embate de sus corazones encontrándose de nuevo, golpeteando en sus pechos hinchados de suspiros.

Akane gimió cuando él comenzó a depositar pequeños besos que comenzaron tras su oreja y continuaron bajando lentamente, sin soltar el agarre que la mantenía anclada a la cama. Ranma suspiraba de placer mientras sus labios robaban quejidos de su cuello extendido. Soltó sus manos y se aventuró a alcanzar nuevos horizontes palpando sus muslos bajo la falda, acomodándose lleno de valor entre sus piernas. Se recorrieron con la punta de los dedos, sintiendo la piel cálida y trémula abrirse bajo las ropas.

Comenzaron a rozarse en un baile sofocante de caricias lentas y ardientes, sintiéndose febriles e imparables. Sin mentiras entre ellos, con la cruda realidad vistiendo el efímero instante de perdición al que se entregaban.

Él aspiró sintiendo el deseo adueñarse de sus sentidos, midiendo sus actos en una contención y ternura insufribles. Las manos de ella resbalaban sobre sus anchos hombros, le acariciaban suaves, demasiado para su imperiosa personalidad.

Hasta en aquel gesto Ranma podía adivinar su debilidad. Ella era fuego y hielo, era pura fuerza llena de contrastes. No pudo evitar recordar cómo le dominó la primera vez, arrastrándole como un torrente. Y ahora Akane se entregaba a su cruel suerte con tal de permanecer a su lado.

Por más que se muriera por dejarse llevar por la fantasía no podía hacerlo, no era justo. Akane era amarga dulzura, pero también mucho más. Merecía ser feliz.

Y mientras revolvían las sábanas se juraban amor entre besos con cada una de sus palabras no pronunciadas, de su falta de aire atrapado en la unión de sus bocas. Se desvistieron entre más suspiros y quejidos retenidos en la garganta.

Embargados de calor y aún así necesitando del más primario contacto humano, sus pieles se encontraron desnudas y desamparadas, hasta que el sofoco del mismo arrebato hizo que comenzaran a respirar a ritmo de maratón. Ranma terminó por recortar todo centímetro de aire entre ellos y la cubrió con su pecho, enredando las piernas impetuoso y aún así tranquilo.

Sentía cómo en cierto sentido aquella era su primera y última vez, la verdadera, la más injusta de todas. Ella tratando con toda su alma de hacerle entender, y él sabiendo que hacía tiempo que lo entendía demasiado bien.

Sus manos agarraban y soltaban, sus bocas buscaban sus besos mientras se ahogaban desesperadas, se tocaban con los sentidos ardiendo en las yemas, voraces y aún así pausados. Ranma entró en ella tan lento como alcanzaba a medirse y ella respondió con un ronroneo grave al ajustar por completo sus pelvis.

Se balancearon en un silencio roto de quejidos contenidos y exclamaciones calladas, se amaron de aquella forma tortuosa y placentera todo lo que dieron de sí sus corazones. Y rendidos, con el alba sobre ellos anunciando un nuevo día durmieron en su tregua, en su efímera paz.

.

* * *

.

Akane escuchaba una conversación apagada. Era ténue, apenas susurros. Con más cansancio del que recordaba haber tenido en su vida tiró de su débil cuerpo, cubierto de las marcas victoriosas de su amante.

Se puso en pie tambaleante, le dolían las piernas. Realmente Ranma no se andaba con medias tintas, era capaz de dejarla al borde del desmayo con tanto ejercicio.

Llegó hasta el marco de la puerta y se asomó apenas una rendija. Descubrió llena de pasmo que el chico de la trenza se encontraba en la puerta y hablaba con Nabiki de forma rápida y tajante. Llevaba su mochila de viaje el hombro, Akane entendió que se estaban despidiendo.

—¡No! —gritó abriendo de golpe, y descubriendo de paso sus intenciones. Ese maldito pensaba irse sin hacer ruido, sin un beso ni un adios, ¡despues de lo de anoche! ¡Después de que ella tirase su orgullo por tierra para rogarle que se quedara a su lado!— Ni siquiera lo pienses, Saotome, ¡no irás!

Altiva se plantó en mitad del salón vistiendo apenas una camiseta que solía usar como pijama. Nabiki les miró a ambos antes de desaparecer como un ninja, ni siquiera vieron a donde fue. El chico se rascó la cabeza.

—Con que has despertado... —dijo incómodo.

—¿Pensabas que no me iba a enterar? Eres un estúpido, ¿¡cómo has podido!?

—Akane, debo hacerlo.

Ella le miró sabiendo que era incapaz de retenerle, que sus menguadas fuerzas no lograrían hacer que se quedara a su lado.

—Entonces iré contigo.

—No.

—No lo puedes impedir —respondió alzando la barbilla en un gesto empecinado.

—No me obligues —La amenazó aún a pesar de sí mismo, rogando con sus ojos azules como el mar porque le hiciera caso por una vez.

—Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si así consigo que no luches, iré donde haga falta con tal de estar a tu lado.

Y ante tan clara afirmación Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír de pura felicidad.

—Eres increíble —dijo dando un paso hacia ella, y sin pensárselo dos veces, darle siquiera tiempo para recapacitar la besó profundo, arrastrandola de regreso a la tranquilidad que tanto ansiaban. Akane cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir cuando sintió disolverse el beso. Sonrió como sólo ella sabía, pero en el rostro de su amante ya no quedaba rastro alguno de felicidad. La miró lleno de pesar y remordimientos.

—Perdóname.

Y en ese momento Akane sintió un pinchazo en la espalda, después todo se volvió negro.

.

* * *

.

 **Buenos, vamos allá,**

este es el penúltimo capítulo de "Honor", un fic que he de confesar me ha costado mucho concluir. Esta misma semana podré subir el último capítulo, no tendréis que sufrir mucho más.

Y gracias a mi beta reader **Nodokita** por corregir tan rápido y bien todos mis desastres.

Contestando a todas vuestras preciosas reviews del capítulo anterior:

 **A.R. Tendo:** Tontos desde el inicio, pero es que si no no serían ellos. Gracias por estar ahí siempre y leerme; **SakuraSaotome:** Gracias a ti wapa, ¿ya ves que al final parece que se entendieron? Pero sigue el drama...; **Maryconchita** : Yo también añoré actualizar, lo cierto es que Akane se pasó de cabezota y ella misma se lo reconoce, como bien dices, la venganza tiene consecuencias; **JuanyRDZ** : Ya llega la tormenta como bien dices.; **MissSF** : Me alegra saber que estás disfrutando el fic, espero que también disfrutes con el final. Sobre el fic que recomiendas no tengo claro si lo leí o no, le daré un vistazo. Gracias!; **Felicius** : Jajaja, me hizo gracia que temieras y amaras mis actualizaciones de igual forma, es muy halagador. Finalmente no pude irme de vacaciones, aunque ahora tengo unos días libres. No te equivocabas, Ryu ya ves que sigue complicando todo; **DanisitaM** : Gracias amiga, y más viniendo de una genial escritora como tú. Creo que en Honor me pasé de drama y no quiero volver a escribir nada parecido NUNCA, jajaja. Espero que disfrutaras este capítulo; **Shojo** **Ranko** : Ay gracias, aunque como dije en otro comentario al final me quedé sin vacaciones porque tenía más trabajo, espero tener el año que viene. Sobre su relación es verdad que en el capítulo anterior no avanzó apenas, pero creo que lo compensé XD; **Alezi Monela** : Yo también quiero un Ranma para mí, ¿dónde se consiguen? Y sí, lo de Akane pasó de cabezonería a suicidio puro, le pudo haber pasado algo mucho peor, aunque al fin creo que recapacitó (tarde); **1Andrea11** : Muchas me decís que la actitud de Akane es desesperante, y lo admito, a mi también me lo resulta, es obcecada de forma ciega y eso no le hace bien, aún así el personaje ha sufrido mucho y también merece equivocarse y cometer errores como todo el mundo. Al final entró en razón a base de golpazos...; **Kris** : En este fic dan ganas de abrazar mucho al pobre Ranma, lo pasa fatal; **Minue** : Gracias! creo que el enterrar juntas las cenizas de sus madres no sólo fue tierno, si no una forma de reconciliarse entre ellos; **xandryx** : Me gusta terminar lo que empiezo, y aunque me ha llevado años (¿!) por fin he terminado Honor, siento que se ha hecho tan largo, para mí también ha sido un sufrimiento, creeme. Espero que disfrutes el final; **nancyricoleon** : Lo son, lo es.; **Dulcecito311:** Ranma ya se ha cansado de dar vueltas y de tonterías, veremos a ver cómo termina todo...; **Caro** : Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo; **MissSF** : Ya ves que tus sospechas eran acertadas, me costó muchísimo escribir esa escena, fue muy duro, creeme. Me alegra poder haber transmitido toda esa rabia, que entiendas tan bien por qué está ahí. Es común en todos los países, es común en todas las culturas. Sólo hace falta ser mujer para entenderlo. Como ya he dicho, este fic nace del enfado. Gracias por tus palabras; **Mina** **Ain0** : Gracias por leer, sí son muy cabezotas XD; **Akanitacuri** : ESpero que este capítulo haya resuelto tus inquietudes; **Saritanimelove** : Poquito a poco... y de golpe; **Hinatacris** : Ya ves que al final sí que le pasó algo; **StaAkane** : Muchísimas gracias por leerte de seguido mi fic y dejar comentarios en cada uno de los capítulos, es una de las cosas que me emocionan: repasar tanto trabajo con la mirada de otra persona. Gracias por seguir este drama y sufrirlo, disfrutarlo... de veras que agradezco muchísimos tus palabras y el tiempo que has empleado en dejarlas escritas. Gracias de corazón; **JHO** : Pues es lo bonito de los personajes, que los podemos entender aunque no estemos de acuerdo... o estar de acuerdo con dos cosas opuestas, jejeje. Gracias por seguir leyendo; **Revonturi** **Amin** : Pues justo el capítulo anterior es eso, calma antes del desenlace. Espero que lo disfrutes (o sufras jiijiji); **Jacquelet** **Darcy** : Si lo encuentras dime dónde _; **Kazuha** : Gracias a ti por leer, espero que disfrutes el desenlace; **Chiqui09** : Ah s,i, terca hasta la muerte, ya ves que se dio cuenta al final; **FlynnChan** : Disculpa, ya sé que fueron meses, pero tuve mucho trabajo y apenas tocaba el pc... ya traigo el desenlace; **Luz Aurea** : Gracias, espero que te guste; **Calipzo1993** : Pues gracias por atreverte a dejarme una review, ¡no muerdo! Jajaja, y los autores de fics lo agradecemos de corazón; **Denisanai** : Gracias a ti por no olvidarte de mi fic, claro que lo voy a concluir, en breve subo el último capítulo; **Yumari** **Jimenez** : Tendrás un final, no desfallezcas; **Hikari** : No era mi intención ser cruel, sólo quería terminar de escribir antes de publicar, jajaja. Espero que disfrutes el final;

Gracias por seguir ahí.

Muchos besos,

LUM


	18. Sólo el inicio

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **Honor**

 ****··**·*·*·*·*··**··****

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18: Sólo el inicio**

Hay formas terriblemente extrañas de despertar de una borrachera, o al menos eso tenía entendido.

Akane jamás había tenido resaca, una auténtica, pues el día que más bebió en su vida fue en la boda de su hermana Kasumi, y en aquel momento le pudo más el bochorno que el dolor de cabeza.

Pero si no tenía resaca al menos se le parecía mucho, pues se sentía igual que un pequeño barquito castigado por la marea embravecida.

Su cabeza maltratada daba vueltas y más vueltas, de tal forma que sólo tenía ganas de vomitar, pero siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que comió. Intentó levantarse con nefastos resultados, no sólo sus piernas no respondían, lo más grave de todo es que descubrió que estaba atrapada.

Miró anonadada hacia su cintura comprendiendo que llevaba puesto un cinturón de seguridad. Intentó enfocar su visión en algún punto concreto, pero no había forma. Estaba comenzando a asustarse.

—Señorita, por favor, no se levante —Le advirtió una voz femenina desconocida. Ella alzó la mirada y distinguió un uniforme, ¿pero de qué? Parpadeó lento mientras el sueño volvía a arrastrarla a ese mar de dudas en el que naufragaba.

.

* * *

.

Despertó de una sacudida, a su lado alguien movía su hombro de forma insistente.

—Señorita ya hemos llegado, ¿necesita ayuda para bajar? ¿Viaja sola?

Akane miró de nuevo a la mujer de uniforme azul marino, y de su rostro regresó la vista a su cinturón, que continuaba abrochado firme a su cintura. Miró en rededor comprendiendo llena de ansiedad que estaba en un maldito avión.

—¿¡Qué!? —atinó a gorgojear con la garganta seca y rasposa, en seguida la azafata dio unas precisas órdenes por el walkie-talkie que llevaba al cuello.

—No se preocupe, si se encuentra indispuesta nuestro servicio de desembarco se encargará de llevarle a la salida, incluso de conseguir un taxi para que pueda dirigirse a su destino.

—¿Dónde...? —Y de pronto sintió un inmenso dolor de cabeza, como si alguien hubiese estado bailando sobre su sien con botas militares. Se llevó ambas manos a la frente y no se movió hasta que un par de personas vinieron para ayudarla a bajar.

Fueron realmente amables, le ofrecieron agua y algunas galletas que rechazó al sentir el estómago revuelto. Y después se encontró completamente sola, con una triste bolsa de mano mirando perpleja los monitores de vuelos en un idioma desconocido.

Pestañeó, tragó saliva. Apretó los dientes.

Nabiki.

El nombre de su hermana vino a ella como un fogonazo, un potente relámpago de luz que proyectaba dantescas sombras, ¿pues quién más sería capaz de drogarla para mandarla en un vuelo internacional? Mil veces se lo había dicho y repetido, que se fuera lejos, que se olvidara de todo… y finalmente había tomado la decisión sin contar con su opinión.

Iba a matarla, y también a Ranma, que de seguro habría cooperado en… Sus ojos se agrandaron, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Lo último que recordaba era estar en sus brazos para después encontrarse en aquel condenado avión.

Ranma no sólo había sido partícipe, posiblemente también había colaborado muy activamente en el disparatado plan con tal de que ella no tuviera nada que ver en su pelea.

A pesar de sentir las piernas flojas comenzó a correr, no sabía hacia dónde, pero debía salir de allí, ¡debía regresar a Tokio! Chocó bruscamente con una mujer de mediana edad que la fulminó con la mirada, Akane se repuso y la agarró con urgencia.

—¿Dónde estoy? —dijo espídica, por respuesta sólo recibió una retahíla de insultos. Una suerte que no entendiera nada de aquel idioma.

Salió al exterior del aeropuerto y miró decaída hacia un gigantesco aparcamiento y una eterna fila de taxis esperando clientes. Se acercó hacia el primero de ellos y repitió la misma pregunta, esta vez de forma más pausada.

—¿Me entiende? —preguntó con la desesperación pintada en su cara, asomándose por la ventanilla del copiloto— ¿Podría decirme dónde estoy?

El taxista respondió con aburrimiento.

—¿Japonesa?

—¡Me entiende! Sí, soy japonesa.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó de forma muy precaria, pero Akane se alegraba muchísimo de tener una conversación.

—No, quiero saber dónde estoy —repitió rogando por una respuesta.

—Al centro 500 kuài —La muchacha pestañeó confusa mientras el hombre le enseñaba la mano abierta, remarcando sus cinco dedos.

—¡No le estoy preguntando el precio, le pregunto dónde estoy!

—Ah sí —asintió el taxista serio—. Afueras 300 kuài.

Akane suspiró y dejó en paz al taxista, se alejó un par de pasos y sintió cómo la frustración dejaba lugar a la rabia. Delante de todo aquel que esperaba en la puerta de llegada le pegó una soberana patada a un cubo de basura, el cual se arrugó y dobló sobre sí mismo por el brutal impacto. Ella lo miró, y de ahí miró su pié.

Apretó los puños, abrió los ojos de nuevo sorprendida, pero esta vez con una nueva esperanza creciendo dentro de ella.

Volvía a tenerlo,¡había recuperado sus fuerzas! ¿Pero cómo era posible? Ranma había dicho que no había cura, no existía manera de revertirlo.

Sintió cómo el vacío se abría en sus entrañas al comprender que le había mentido. Ranma le había mentido después de prometer que jamás volverían a ocultarse nada, de entregarse ciega y loca con la esperanza de un futuro juntos, y él, de nuevo, le había mentido.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué estúpido plan tenía en mente? Quizás siempre estuvo en su mano el devolverle las fuerzas, quizás si no lo hizo fue simplemente porque le convenía que ella se pensara débil. Akane lo sopesó un instante antes de volver a caer en que tenía problemas mayores.

Renqueante se dejó caer en un banco del aeropuerto y rebuscó en su equipaje en un intento de alcanzar respuestas.

Y allí estaba: una carta.

La abrió a toda velocidad, tanto que rasgó parte del papel y se vio obligada a superponer la hoja sobre sí misma intentando entender los apretujados caracteres.

Estaba segura que esa letra fea y apresurada sin duda pertenecía a Ranma.

 _"Akane,_

 _de todas las cosas difíciles que he tenido que enfrentar a lo largo de mi vida, decirte adiós es la más dura de todas. Sé que estarás enfadada, pero también sé que entiendes nuestros motivos (o al menos eso quiero creer). No nos has dejado más opción, debemos acabar con esta la situación y la mejor forma de poder hacerlo es contigo a salvo._

 _Voy a terminar con todo para que puedas ser libre, esta vez de verdad. Sólo espero que me perdones por mi cobardía, pues lo que más temo no es perder, si no perderte a ti. Por favor, permanece escondida una temporada, yo sin duda te encontraré._

 _Te quiero,_

 _Ranma"_

Para cuando terminó de leer las lágrimas habían conseguido escapar de sus ojos y correr la tinta de los últimos ideogramas, de tal forma que aquella carta de amor había borrado la palabra más importante de todas. La tocó con la punta de los dedos sabiendo lo que le debía haber costado dejarla allí plasmada, para que ella, con su tonto llanto la borrara de un plumazo.

Siguió rebuscando en su bolsa de mano con dedos temblorosos, y apenas pudo encontrar unas cuantas prendas, una bolsa de aseo y su cartera con algo de dinero. Calculaba que muy insuficiente para un vuelo internacional. Aquellos dos se habían asegurado de ejecutar su plan con ella fuera de juego.

Akane se frotó los ojos, se enjugó las lágrimas y alzó el rostro. Volvería a Tokio y le daría una paliza a Ranma y otra a Nabiki, pero para eso necesitaba saber dónde demonios la habían mandado.

Se dirigió hacia el mostrador de información del aeropuerto, aún sosteniendo la carta de Ranma en la mano.

.

* * *

.

Taipei era una ciudad peculiar. Sin más remedio Akane terminó cambiando todos sus yens a la moneda local, y tras seguir rebuscando un rato en su cartera descubrió un papel con una reserva de hotel, bueno, aunque llamar "hotel" a aquella casa de locos era todo un halago.

Más bien se trataba de una especie de hostal, con habitaciones básicas y baños compartidos. Habitado en su mayor parte por estudiantes y turistas, Akane se vio inmersa en una rutina asfixiante, pero lo peor era la falta de noticias.

Consiguió llamar a casa, pero nadie contestó al teléfono, y eso la inquietaba pues Nabiki apenas salía del apartamento para comprar comida en el combini de la esquina y poco más.

En los dos días que llevaba allí había adquirido la fea costumbre de comerse las uñas hasta hacer sangrar sus dedos, estaba al borde de la desesperación.

Sin apenas dinero ni forma humana de regresar a Japón hizo lo único que podía, comenzar a buscar trabajo, pero lo cierto es que los chinos no eran especialmente amables con los japoneses, por no decir que en la mayoría de los comercios que visitó la despidieron con malas palabras, que por suerte no entendió.

Calculando sus posibilidades no le quedó más remedio que buscar un trabajo mal pagado y sin papeles, pues con su visado no se consideraba más que una turista sin derecho alguno.

Maldijo una y mil veces a su hermana, y desde luego maldijo a su novio o lo que quiera que fuera ese imbécil que la había mandado de cabeza a un país extranjero con un puñado de dinero y una carta de despedida, ¿pero qué se habían pensado? Trabajó casi dos semanas fregando platos y suelos en varios restaurantes de la zona, y con el poco dinero que reunió se propuso tomar un barco, era la forma más barata de llegar a Japón, aunque fuera a un puerto al sur del país.

Embarcó sin dudas, pero cargada de miedos, era consciente de que llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera de casa… y le preocupaba enormemente no haber podido contactar con nadie hasta ahora. El viaje duró casi cinco días y le supuso la totalidad del escueto dinero que había ganado.

Bajó del barco en Okinawa y se lanzó desesperada hacia el primer teléfono público que encontró, con exiguos resultados. Apretó los dientes y marcó el número del dojô Tendô tragándose el orgullo, así debiera hablar con el asesino de su madre debía saber qué había ocurrido con Ranma.

A los tres tonos una voz conocida respondió la llamada.

—¡Kasumi! —exclamó Akane aliviada, lo cierto era que su hermana mayor se había desentendido en gran medida de sus problemas, no sabía si consumida por la pena o simplemente intentando reconstruir su propia vida sin mirar de frente al pasado. No la culpaba—. Kasumi, soy Akane —dijo intentando contener las lágrimas por volver a hablar con ella y por otra parte por escuchar al fin a alguien familiar que no le dirigiese insultos en chino.

—¿Akane? —contestó su hermana conteniendo el aliento—. ¡Akane! Cielo santo, ¿dónde estabas?

—Nabiki me mandó en un vuelo a Taipei —aclaró de pasada, intentando centrarse en aquello que mantenía su alma en vilo—. Hermana, ¿dónde está...? —sintió cómo la boca se le secaba antes de poder pronunciar su nombre, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas incontenibles alimentadas del terror que le daba conocer la respuesta.

Kasumi entendió sin más palabras.

—Aquí no hay nadie —dijo con voz rota—. Se fueron hace unas semanas y aún no han regresado. Imagino que estarán en alguna clase de viaje de entrenamiento pero… es raro no tener noticias. Suelo venir al dojô a preparar algo de comida y limpiar un par de veces en semana, a estas alturas ya…

Hasta Akane llegó el deje de preocupación de su hermana mayor, y eso no hizo más que incentivar la suya propia, ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido ese par de miserables?

—¿Y tú Akane, qué tal estás? —preguntó Kasumi, a lo que su hermana, turbada, no supo cómo responder.

—Yo… yo… no lo sé. Kasumi, cuídate —Colgó el teléfono mientras hipaba, incapaz de contenerse. Sus piernas se aflojaron y se dejó vencer por la desesperanza, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo junto al terminal. Se balanceó sin poder pensar en nada, sucumbiendo a sus peores pesadillas.

.

* * *

.

Su desventurado viaje la había conducido a una encrucijada, y de nuevo no le quedó más remedio que ponerse a trabajar, aunque esta vez con un contrato. En una cafetería de comida tradicional y a cambio de una habitación y un salario mísero, Akane limpiaba mesas mientras miraba con desesperanza hacia la puerta del establecimiento.

Él dijo que sin duda la encontraría, ¿pero cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Casi dos meses? Unas semanas atrás consiguió dar con Nabiki, la cual lejos de disculparse le recriminó que la decisión de irse no hubiera salido de ella misma. Terminaron a gritos por teléfono, orgullosas, sin querer reconocer cuánto se preocupaban la una por la otra. Lo único que le quedó claro a la chica después de aquella conversación es que su hermana tampoco había vuelto a saber nada de Ranma desde el día que se marchó.

Fue una tarde, cuando el calor previo a la temporada de lluvias comenzaba a instalarse en el ambiente y la televisión emitía un programa de informativos. Akane se había habituado a su trabajo, y calculaba que en apenas unas semanas podría al fin comprar un maldito billete de regreso a Tokio. Mientras recogía una mesa alzó la mirada y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la pequeña pantalla que emitía sin descanso las noticias desde una esquina del local.

No había duda, ¿verdad? Tampoco error. Una mujer decía con voz aséptica que se habían encontrado los cuerpos de unos excursionistas desaparecido hacía meses en las inmediaciones de Hakone. Akane se quedó quieta, erguida en su horror contemplando imágenes de un helicóptero de rescate. No se percató de cuando sus manos comenzaron a temblar, tampoco de cuando sus dientes comenzaron a castañear hasta que la propietaria del restaurante le puso una mano en el hombro.

Fue el detonante que necesitaba para hundirse en los más oscuros rincones del abismo. No supo qué había ocurrido, sólo que despertó en una clínica. Al parecer había sufrido un desmayo. Con sus fuerzas renqueantes, aquellas que Ranma le había devuelto en su despedida, se levantó de la cama.

Ya nada dolía porque nada importaba, no podían hacerle más daño. Se había vuelto inmune al dolor, sin nada que ansiar, sin nada que perder. Era libre de todos y era presa de sí misma.

.

* * *

.

Una mujer sola, sin dinero ni familia no tiene muchas opciones. Akane pensó que terminaría muriendo de pena, arrugada en el rincón de cualquier callejón, lejos de su hogar. Hasta que se percató de un detalle que había pasado por alto todo aquel tiempo, y se odió por ser tan idiota de no haberse parado ni un segundo a pensar en ello.

Sacó fuerzas de su desdicha, una vez más volvió a ponerse en pié. No regresaría a Tokio, pero tampoco podía morir allí. Libre comenzaría una nueva vida allá dónde nunca había estado, y quizás, con un poco de suerte, en algún momento el dolor lacerante que se hincaba en su pecho menguaría con el tiempo. Debía creerlo.

Hasta en la más pequeña isla de Okinawa aparecía un pequeño pueblo. En mitad de ninguna parte Akane encontró un hogar. Era pequeño, un lugar alejado del mundo que vivía sobre todo de la pesca. Nadie la encontraría allí jamás.

Alquiló una habitación en un hostal barato y comenzó a trabajar en el mercado, pero pronto surgió la oportunidad de ayudar en un viejo dojô, cuyo sensei, ya mayor y cansado la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la calidez de un padre, aquel que jamás tuvo.

Comenzó a dar clases de artes marciales, y para su sorpresa el viejo sensei resultó ser uno de los más galardonados luchadores de karate-do de sus tiempos, todo un artista marcial que en su ocaso se había establecido allí. Él la enseñaba, y ella aprendía deprisa.

Se mudó con él y se empleó a fondo, pero ni el suave clima, ni el aire marino conseguían que olvidara. En las noches seguía llorando su pesar, añorando sus brazos, los besos que no regresarían jamás.

La libertad con la que tanto había soñado se mostraba ante ella cruel y vacía.

.

* * *

.

—¿Sabes? Hay un chico nuevo en el pueblo —dijo su amiga moviendo ufana la cuchara dentro de su kakigori.

Akane se llevó su dulce a los labios, el verano ese año estaba resultando especialmente caluroso, y un buen helado de hielo con sirope de melón ayudaba a pasar las peores horas.

—¿Y? —respondió con desinterés.

—Vamos, eres joven, guapa y no estás muerta. Podrías intentar salir con alguien.

La chica suspiró agotada.

—Tengo obligaciones, Rikako —Se quejó mirándola con ojos secos, la mujer se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre estás con lo mismo, ya no sé ni a cuántos pretendientes has rechazado. No es excusa, puedes permitirte salir una noche.

Akane se zampó su helado sin hacerle el menor caso.

—¿No tienes que vender calamares? —preguntó alzando una ceja, su amiga apretó los dientes.

—No me cambies de tema.

—En serio, te agradezco la molestia pero…

—La gente habla, Akane —prosiguió ladeando la cabeza—. Aunque eso ya lo sabes y nunca te ha importado, pero seamos sinceros: nadie termina aquí por accidente. A esta pequeña isla todo el mundo viene para huir de algo: de una promesa, de un fracaso… de un hombre.

La chica de ojos avellana pestañeó iracunda.

—¡Me da igual lo que chismorrean los vecinos, no voy a salir con el primer idiota que se plante en mi puerta! —exclamó golpeando con el puño cerrado la vieja mesa sobre la que tomaban su helado. El mobiliario gruñó herido.

—¡Akane, ten más cuidado! —gritó desde el otro lado de la casa la ajada voz de un anciano.

—¡Lo siento sensei!

Su amiga estaba acostumbrada a mal humor de Akane cada vez que intentaba arañar aunque fuera la superficie de su anterior vida. Y lo cierto es que no sabía gran cosa, pero aún así aquella torpe chica se había ganado su corazón con su esfuerzo y amabilidad. Akane destacaba en muchas cosas, aunque era bastante torpe en las tareas del hogar y había casi quemado varias veces la cocina. O sin el casi.

—Hagamos una cosa, yo le hago la comida al viejo cabezota durante la semana y tú a cambio te quitas ese gi de entrenamiento tan feo y le das una oportunidad al pobre chico.

En contestación Rikako recibió un nuevo gruñido.

—Eres inaguantable —protestó cruzándose de brazos.

—Y tú una metomentodo.

—Cuando quieras darte cuenta serás vieja y estarás sola.

—Nunca estaré sola —repuso Akane con media sonrisa—. Tengo a Ume.

Su amiga entrecerró los ojos vencida por la declaración.

—Pues cuando Ume sea una adolescente comenzará a salir con chicos guapos, y tú te quedarás la noche en vela esperando recibir noticias suyas, arrepintiéndote de tu perdida juventud.

La chica de ojos castaños suspiró con una sonrisa.

—Qué dura es la vida de una madre soltera… —comentó con burla en su expresión, y esta vez fué Rikako la que gruñó.

—Como quieras, me voy a vender calamares —dijo tras terminar su helado, sabía que cuando Akane decía que no, era muy complicado sacarla de su obcecación, era la mujer más terca que había conocido, pero quizás gracias a esa terquedad había podido salir adelante.

Akane también se levantó y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

—¿Vendrás mañana para ayudarme a cocinar? —preguntó cómo una niña recién regañada, sabía que esa técnica siempre conseguía ablandar el corazón de Rikako tras una de sus discusiones.

—Claro, no quiero que tu pobre hija muera de hambre, el viejo me da igual —sonrió, y tras ello se fue caminando por la calle de regreso a la zona del puerto.

Akane suspiró, los inicios habían sido difíciles, pero ahora comenzaba a encontrar algo de paz en su rutina diaria. La rutina era buena, le hacía estar concentrada, acabar las tareas del día a día… no tener que pensar demasiado.

Se despertaba casi en la madrugada y preparaba el desayuno, salía a correr una hora tras lo cual se daba un baño. Después despertaba a Ume y la llevaba a la escuela infantil, justo a tiempo de comenzar con sus clases en el dojô. Un par de madres en ocasiones intentaron sonsacarle algo de información, por puro morbo y curiosidad comenzaron a decir que la pequeña poco se parecía a ella, y que sin duda tenía un encantador rostro heredado de su padre. Akane sonreía tan triste como enigmática, los preciosos ojos añiles de Ume eran la envidia de cercanos y extraños.

Quizás por eso no podía olvidar, porque su pequeña hija parecía haber venido al mundo en el peor de los momentos, para recordarle por siempre el mayor de los amores.

Y aún a pesar de los problemas y de sus maratonianas jornadas debía sentirse agradecida, pues después de todo seguía viva, recibiendo más amor del que creía merecer.

Salió de casa de camino a la escuela infantil. Pasó junto al puerto y saludó a los pescadores y pescadoras que arreglaban sus redes. Sonreía casi ufana al pensar en la cara de su pequeña cuando descubriera que hoy había aprendido a cocinar tortilla de arroz.

Sin entretenerse demasiado recorrió al habitual sendero, hasta que se cruzó con un extraño. Akane se quedó quieta, sintiendo la cálida brisa del clima tropical en sus mejillas, pues el viajero que se erguía ante ella no le era tan desconocido como creía.

Tanto tiempo huyendo de su vida que ahora una cara conocida le hacía temblar las rodillas. Sonrió y lloró al tiempo mientras el hombre la miraba como si fuese producto de su imaginación. Y sin embargo ninguno de los dos se movió, se contemplaron atónitos reconociéndose en la distancia.

—Ryoga… me alegra verte.

.

* * *

.

Akane sonreía y servía té, mientras, su invitado no perdía detalle del lugar; Una vieja casa con ciertas similitudes al dojô Tendô, pero muchísimo más humilde. Y por supuesto estaba ella, nadie se lo había dicho, pero era obvio que la pequeña que jugaba ufana con varios muñecos era hija de él.

—Mamá, ¿juegas? —preguntó la pequeña tironeando de las faldas de su madre, Akane le acarició con dulzura la cabeza.

—Más tarde Ume, ahora tenemos invitados —La pequeña fulminó a Ryoga con la mirada antes de alejarse airada, ante lo cual él tragó saliva, ¿cómo demonios podían ser tan parecidos?

—Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas...?

—Unos años —suspiró ella un tanto esquiva—. Ya no tenía razón para volver a Tokio, y si te soy sincera, tampoco fuerzas. Este es un lugar pequeño, tengo trabajo y la gente me trata bien. Supongo que es más de lo que podría haber soñado.

Lo dijo con tristeza, quedando atoradas en su garganta palabras de añoranza, el chico arrugó las cejas.

—¿Y él? —preguntó contrariado—. Cuando regresé al dojô lo encontré vacío…

—Pasaron muchas cosas desde que nos despedimos —dijo bebiendo de su taza.

—Sí, eso ya lo veo —concluyó observando a la pequeña corretear por el pasillo— ¿No quiso hacerse responsable? No parecía ese tipo de hombre.

—Murió —dijo ella, y su declaración fue como un disparo directo a la sien—. No me mires así Ryoga, estamos bien —terminó con una tristísima sonrisa. El chico tragó saliva.

—¿Pero cómo?

—Le rogué que no fuera, pero el muy idiota… Quería protegerme, quería que tuviera una vida tranquila y finalmente lo consiguió. Qué estúpido, yo habría dado todo con tal de quedarme su lado.

—Debes haber estado muy sola.

Las manos de la muchacha temblaron, y ella sólo pudo dar un vacío sorbo a su té como escueta respuesta.

—Tengo amigos, y tengo a Ume —concluyó ella haciendo de tripas corazón para sonreír.

El chico la observó embelesado, pues en aquellos años de separación su belleza sólo había aumentado. Estaba más esbelta aún que cuando se conocieron, y su rostro afilado y de altas mejillas poseía la hermosura de la adultez. Su cabello había crecido hasta alcanzar sus hombros, espeso y negro, sin embargo lo que no estaba igual eran sus ojos: ahora parecían apagados, eternamente tristes.

Terminó su bebida caliente con la decisión a fuego en su mirada, si hace años Ryoga había tenido dudas, todas habían quedado dilucidadas por aquel encuentro obra de los dioses. El haberse perdido formaba tristemente parte de su día a día, pero de todos los barcos, de todas las islas, ir a desembarcar justo allí no podía más que ser una jugada del destino.

En aquel entonces su juvenil cobardía le había impedido demostrarle sus acuciantes sentimientos, pero ese amor no había sido extinguido con el paso del tiempo, si no que se fortalecía, ardía fuerte en su hermosa presencia más alto que cualquier hoguera.

—Decidido. Voy a quedarme a vivir aquí —dijo con voz temblorosa, haciendo puños sus manos sobre sus tambaleantes rodillas.

—¿Qué?

—Me quedaré a tu lado, cuidaré de vosotras.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Ryoga? ¿¡Es que te has vuelto loco!? —protestó alterada, mirando por encima de su hombro nerviosa, como si temiera sobre todas las cosas que alguien escuchara su conversación.

—¡No! Akane escúchame, yo siempre… Yo… —pasó saliva ante la atónita mirada de la mujer que tenía en frente—. Fui un cobarde y jamás tuve el valor de decirte lo que en realidad siento por ti, pero ahora que te he encontrado no voy a permitir que vuelva a suceder. Yo te quiero Akane, siempre te he querido —terminó con las mejillas encendidas, aunque no tanto como las de la propia Akane cuyos labios temblaban sin que pudiese encontrar absolutamente nada que decir.

—Entonces supongo que te quedarás a cenar —dijo el anciano, quién apareció por el salón simplemente de camino, interrumpiendo pero sin hacerlo, perdiéndose de nuevo por el pasillo sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron pálidos y nerviosos, se miraron un instante a los ojos antes de retroceder casi un palmo y apartar la mirada cohibidos.

—¿¡No estabas sola!? —preguntó Ryoga espantado.

—¡El señor Nihei me acogió cuando llegué aquí, esta es su casa! —susurró ella llevándose una mano al pecho, intentando con ello calmar los latidos de su agitado corazón.

—Oh, vaya… —Él se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tiró ligeramente de sus cabellos, aturdido por su propio impulso, pero de alguna forma sentía que aquello era lo más honesto que había dicho en su vida.

—Mamaaaaaaa —Llamó Ume desde una habitación cercana, Akane se puso de inmediato en pié.

—Iré a ver qué le pasa —dijo comenzando a caminar, aunque en cuanto dio dos pasos se detuvo de espaldas, demasiado abochornada para mirar a su invitado—. Esto es una isla pequeña, el señor Nihei tiene razón, deberías quedarte a cenar.

Y salió a toda prisa del cuarto, Ryoga soltó todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones y no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

.

* * *

.

Los días transcurrieron tensos y confusos, Akane intentaba continuar con su rutina pero no podía ignorar a su invitado. Ryoga llevaba apenas una semana en la casa y lo cierto es que la visita comenzaba a hacerse un tanto larga, y más después de la vergonzosa confesión que había protagonizado.

Ella intentaba mantener las formas sin sucumbir al dolor de cabeza que le generaba pensar en los sentimientos del chico, y mientras él, paciente, sonreía y ayudaba en los quehaceres domésticos, incluso había practicado con el anciano en un par de ocasiones.

Intentaba esquivarle, no quedarse con él a solas, pero sabía que estaba prolongando lo inevitable: Debía darle una respuesta, una justa, pero le faltaban las fuerzas.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a su monótona vida que hasta algo tan hermoso como una declaración de amor se le antojaba espinosa. Qué tonta había sido al no percatarse de lo que él sentía, y que noble por su parte confesárselo aún a pesar de la barrera del tiempo, aún a pesar de que ella ahora era otra persona.

Una y otra vez las roncas y sinceras palabras de Ryoga volvían a su memoria alterando los latidos de su corazón, coloreando sus pálidas mejillas en un rosado sofocante, pero de la misma forma no podía dejar de preguntarse si aquella confesión no nacía de la lástima, de la pura pena de encontrarla sola en mitad de ninguna parte y con una hija, intentando sobrevivir.

Sí, Ryoga se presentaba como una flotador salvavidas, demasiado tentador en sus ojos vivaces y sus brazos fuertes, tanto que era capaz de dejarse llevar por esa calidez y simplemente descansar.

Aquella misma noche Akane supo que no podía seguir alargando aquella charla, después de acostar a Ume había visto como el chico salía a pasear por la costa. Era un pueblo pequeño, y aún así de vez en cuando no regresaba hasta la madrugada.

Salió en su busca, caminó unas cuantas calles hasta que su inequívoca figura la sorprendió en un pequeño parque, con altos y frondosos árboles de copa.

Estaba sentado en uno de los columpios infantiles y se mecía sin más, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —dijo ella ocupando el columpio de al lado, regalándole una tímida sonrisa. Ryoga botó en el sitio y se puso en pié, nervioso.

—¡A-Akane! Claro que puedes… es decir, por favor… —hizo un galante gesto con la mano y después, con manos intranquilas volvió a sentarse en su columpio.

—Esta semana ha sido muy especial para mí, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con alguien conocido —comenzó ella, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

—Para mí también, aunque tu amiga Rikako casi me hace un tercer grado —sonrió al recordar cómo la mujer le había intentando sonsacar información de forma muy activa, hasta que finalmente Akane acudió en su ayuda a poner orden.

—Discúlpala, en este pueblo no hay grandes chismes, aunque he de confesar que también es culpa mía, suelo negarme a contarle demasiadas cosas de mi pasado. Tú has sido toda una revelación.

Ryoga rió con una sonora carcajada.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto —dijo risueño.

—Ryoga —Akane apretó las cadena de los columpios en sus manos—, sobre lo que me dijiste aquel día cuando nos reencontramos...

—Era cierto, no fue por un arrebato. No creas que me arrepiento de haberlo confesado.

—¡P-pero...! —Akane intentó protestar, decirle que ella era madre y que no podía permitirse una relación de ese tipo, no ahora que comenzaba a respirar, aunque fuera de vez en cuando. Pero el artista marcial se puso en pié, se acercó a ella y la miró grave, agarró una de sus manos y tiró de ella, sin miedos ni más dudas, dispuesto a demostrar todo lo que llevaba demasiado tiempo callando.

—Dame una oportunidad, Akane. Yo puedo ser todo lo que necesitas, déjame estar a tu lado —estrechó su cintura en un movimiento osado, se estremeció al contacto de su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo, los ojos de la muchacha temblaban enturbiados por las lágrimas sin derramar.

—Ryoga, no es tan fácil —protestó apenas, demostrando cuán rota seguía por dentro, cuánto necesitaba algo de calor.

Pero él ya no escuchaba, estaba demasiado perdido en sus ojos oscuros, en su frágil renuncia. Se acercó impaciente a sus labios, con el deseo irrefrenable de mil noches de sueños. Apenas los rozó su estómago se volvió del revés y su mundo tembló de pura dicha, pero su segundo en el cielo terminó de forma abrupta cuando ella se separó de él y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es justo.

—¿Qué?

—Yo aún…

—¡Ya sé que aún le amas, no soy idiota! —dijo de corrido, angustiado por aquel beso interrumpido—. ¡No me importa!

—¡Pero a mí sí! —sollozó, pues una parte de sí misma necesitaba perderse en él, dejarse ir y simplemente olvidar, pero la otra… la otra vivía de la fuerza que le daba su recuerdo—. No puedo, entiéndelo.

Sus débiles lágrimas le consumieron, le agotaron en lo más profundo de su ser. La dejó ir, soltó el agarre que ejercía sobre su cintura y se quedó plantado, incapaz de articular réplica, viendo sus mejillas recorridas por sus brillantes lágrimas.

—Pero… quizás con el tiempo cambies de opinión —sugirió sin percatarse de la desesperación que se entrecortaba en su voz, de lo patético de aquel ruego—, puedo esperar.

Y ella le contestó con una tristeza inmensa, más oscura que las profundas aguas del mar. Sonrió sólo con los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Debes irte —dijo separándose un paso más, descubriendo un espacio entre ellos que a Ryoga le pareció un abismo—. Me ha alegrado mucho ver una cara conocida, pero por favor, no le digas a nadie dónde estoy.

El chico bajó la mirada triste, entendiendo que le estaba expulsando de su lado, ingenuamente jamás pensó que dolería tanto.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu familia?

—Ume y yo somos una familia —se excusó compungida, y aún así orgullosa en su desafío, en su decisión.

—No lo saben, ¿verdad? —Tentó él, empapándose de la sangre que aún manaba de aquella herida abierta en su alma, asomándose a las más oscuras rendijas de su atormentado corazón.

En respuesta Akane alzó el mentón.

—No lo dirás, sé que puedo confiar en ti —Concluyó osada, y aún así con la advertencia ardiendo indudable al fondo de sus iris, Ryoga tragó saliva y asintió.

—No lo haré, pero no tienes porqué pasar por esto sola. Tus hermanas…

La mención hizo que los vellos de la joven se erizaran, Akane dio un paso más hacia atrás, alejándose completamente de él.

—Si se enteran me obligarán a regresar.

—¿Y qué habría de malo? Ella podrían ayudarte, darte un hogar, además esa niña se merece conocer a su familia.

—¡No te metas en lo que no te importa, Ryoga! —estalló como jamás pensó que podría hacerlo con un buen amigo, ante un consejo tan humano. El artista marcial retrocedió instintivamente.

—Akane, yo…

—¡No lo entiendes, no puedo regresar! ¡No quiero volver allí, me volvería loca! Tan sólo de pensar en él me duele, ¿cómo voy a ir a ese lugar lleno de recuerdos?

—¿Tanto le amabas? —preguntó con el corazón hecho migajas, ella no respondió, se abrazó a sí misma queriendo concluir aquella incómoda conversación de una vez. Ryoga comprendió deshaciéndose al fin de sus anhelos. Asintió en silencio.

Él también permanecería por siempre anclado a un amor imposible, no tenía nada que reprocharle.

—Siento haberte molestado.

—Gracias por…

—No. No me des las gracias —dijo descorazonado—. Yo también me alegro de haberte visto.

Tenía su orgullo, aunque él mismo se hubiera encargado de pisotearlo hasta sangrar. Aún así se atrevió a avanzar hacia ella y depositar un casto beso en su mejilla, esta vez de despedida. Ella le miró suplicante, pero aquel sentimiento duró apenas un pestañeo antes de sus sus ojos se endurecieran de nuevo, alejándose definitivamente de su lado. Ryoga regresó a la vieja casa, rehízo su equipaje y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

.

* * *

.

—Entonces, ¿dónde fue tu novio? —preguntó Rikako apurando el paso, Akane la seguía por las atestadas calles cercanas al puerto.

—No era mi novio, sólo un amigo.

—Oh, por favor Akane. Estaba loco por ti —Le reprochó girando la cabeza y mirándola grave, en contestación ella se encogió de hombros.

—Vino de visita y se marchó, siento no tener más chismes que contarte.

—¿Y no se te ha removido nada dentro? Después de tanto tiempo tener un chico tan guapo y musculoso en tu casa… seguro que el viejo gruñón se puso celoso —rió a propósito, Akane sonrió de medio lado.

—No le quitaba el ojo, aunque creo no se llevaban mal del todo —dijo recordando aquella extraña semana. Ahora que volvía a recuperar su rutina se le antojaba como un lejano sueño.

—¿Entonces? Os acostasteis o no —soltó sin más, Akane casi se cae de culo al suelo de la impresión.

—¡Rikako! —protestó esquivando por poco un carrito que servía brochetas de pescado.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—¡Eso es un no!

—Pfffff —la chica sopló con los mofletes hinchados, fastidiada—. Bueno, supongo que eso hace las cosas más fáciles.

—¿Disculpa? —Akane se detuvo, al fin su amiga había decidido dejar de correr por la maldita calle. Rikako alzó un dedo y sonrió llena de intenciones.

—Hemos llegado —declaró, sólo entonces Akane se percató de que estaban en la puerta de un restaurante. Ella conocía aquel lugar, al fin y al cabo el pueblo no era muy grande. Se trataba de una taberna con especialidad de ostras a la brasa, aperitivos de pescado y cerveza.

—¿Me vas invitar a comer? —preguntó extrañada.

—Si te hubiera dicho a qué veníamos no habrías querido, así que te lo diré ahora, ¡vamos a una cita doble!

Akane pestañeó lento y la miró con los labios fruncidos en una línea finísima.

—Me vuelvo a casa.

—¡Oh, no! ¡De eso nada! No sabes lo que he sufrido para conseguir esta cita.

—Esto no es una cita doble, es una encerrona. Está Makoto dentro, ¿verdad?

—Claro, él me ha ayudado —repuso la mujer como si fuera más que obvio.

—¡Tú y tu marido sois un par de viejas casamenteras inaguantables! —Se quejó Akane, pues no era la primera vez que ese par le intentaban arreglar un encuentro con algún chico.

—Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti, nos preocupas mucho Akane —dijo Rikako, con la desesperación viva en su voz, la morena suspiró. Eran sus amigos y la habían ayudado más allá de toda duda, como si fuese parte de su familia. Se tragó el orgullo, no le costaba nada darle un gusto por una vez.

—Está bien, pero en una hora me marcho, tengo que recoger a Ume.

Rikako prácticamente se puso a brincar delante de la puerta del local.

—¡Sí! ¿Recuerdas el chico nuevo del que te hablé? Llegó hace apenas unas semanas y es guapísimo, parece sacado de un sueño. En cuanto lo vi pensé que era perfecto para ti, aunque te juro que si no estuviera casada…

—No digas esas cosas delante de Makoto —La regañó Akane entrando al local.

—Mirar no es pecado, pero por increíble que parezca lo más interesante de ese chico no es su cuerpo de infarto, es su historia.

Akane miró a su amiga de forma escéptica, alzando una ceja.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Casi se sonrió esperando un nuevo cotilleo, de esos que Rikako disfrutaba tanto.

—Está buscando a una mujer —soltó sin más, Akane arrugó las cejas.

—¿Para casarse?

—No, está buscando a su novia desaparecida, ¿no es para morirse? Tuvieron que separarse hace unos años y le perdió la pista, nadie ha vuelto a saber de ella y el pobre está completamente desesperado. Debe amarla tanto... —suspiró como si estuviera relatando el último capítulo de la novela a la que estaba enganchada en televisión.

Akane detuvo sus pasos antes de llegar a la mesa.

—Rikako —La miró urgente—. ¿Le hablaste de mi?

—Insistió mucho en conocerte. Sabes que respeto que no quieras hablar nada de tu vida pasada, pero pensé que quizás…

Akane no se permitía tener esperanzas, siquiera expectativas de futuro. Hacía tiempo que había decidido vivir la vida tal y como viniera, día a día, sobreviviendo. Lo hacía por Ume, lo hacía por ella misma, y lo hacía por su recuerdo.

No, la esperanza no tenía cabida en su vocabulario, mucho menos en sus pensamientos. Jamás en su corazón.

¿Pero y si...?

Akane corrió como alma que lleva al diablo, corrió entre las mesas ante la cara boquiabierta de su amiga, asustando a trabajadores y comensales. Localizó a Makoto sentado solo en un reservado al fondo.

—¿Dónde está? —inquirió perturbada, con los ojos enloquecidos, mirando en los rincones.

El bonachón marido de Rikako sonrió conciliador, malinterpretándola.

—Akane, sólo comeremos, te prometo que llegarás a tiempo de recoger a Ume de la guardería.

—¿Dónde está ese tipo? ¿¡Cómo se llama!? —avanzó de forma violenta y plantó las manos en la mesa de un soberano golpe, asustando al pobre pescador que la observaba pasmado.

—Esta no es una actitud muy correcta para una cita —La corrigió como haría un padre.

—¿Akane? ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa! —La increpó su amiga llegando justo tras ella.

Y entonces otra idea surcó su frenético pensamiento, el terror atroz mordió su estómago invadiéndola por completo. Porque en su vida no había lugar para la esperanza, pero tampoco para el miedo.

Ese sentimiento también había desaparecido, y no lo añoraba lo más mínimo. Sí, estaba claro que alguien la había encontrado, ¿pero quién?

Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, la mataría. Si era él la mataría, y también a Ume. No tendría piedad.

Rikako y Makoto la miraban confusos, pues su buena acción se estaba transformando ante sus ojos en una pesadilla.

—Es verdad, tenías razón. Estoy huyendo —dijo temblorosa, completamente ida—. Sólo hay dos hombres que me buscarían, y uno de ellos quiere matarme.

La desesperación traslucía en cada una de sus palabras, y tan grave acusación impactó a sus amigos. Ninguno había podido adivinar cuán complicada había sido su anterior vida antes de llegar a ellos.

—¡Nos vamos inmediatamente! —dijo Rikako, agarrando con brusquedad su brazo y comenzando a llevarla a la salida—. Joder Akane, deberías habérmelo dicho —Le reprochó bajito, con más miedo del que recordaba haber pasado en su vida.

Salieron del restaurante a paso ligero, mirando una y mil veces hacia atrás. La respiración de Akane se había tornado frenética, la duda le carcomía.

¿Acaso era posible que alguno de ellos hubiera salido con vida? Y de ser así… Negó con la cabeza, detuvo sus pasos bruscamente. Una vez ya había decidido que no huiría, ahora menos que nunca.

Se soltó del agarre de Rikako.

—¿Pero y si es Ranma?

—¿Ranma? —repitieron a coro sus apabullados amigos, Akane miró hacia atrás, hacia la puerta de aquel restaurante que ahora se le antojaba tan terrible como lejano.

—¿Y si me ha estado buscando todo este tiempo? —Sus labios temblaron, las ardientes lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

Corrió de regreso con el corazón en la garganta, con la cabeza embotada llena de dudas y sueños, de miedo y anhelo. Un milagro, lo que jamás se había atrevido a pronunciar en voz alta. Ansiaba con toda su alma un jodido milagro, se lo merecía. La vida se lo debía.

Agarró la manilla de la puerta temblando, pero no llegó a abrirla cuando sintió que alguien la elevaba del suelo, sus pies dejaron la tierra y su cuerpo quedó atrapado entre una maldita montaña de músculos. Por un instante la dominó el pánico. No respiró, y menos cuando sintió su mejilla sobre su cuello, aspirando extasiado.

—Te encontré —declaró con voz ronca, tan rota que apenas fue un susurro.

No era un sueño, ¿verdad?

Akane se revolvió en sus brazos y se giró para poder mirarle, necesitaba confirmar su milagro. Buscó frenética los ojos azules como el cielo en los primeros instantes de noche, esos que tanto había añorado, los que veía todos los días en Ume.

Suspiró sin palabras, feliz como no recordaba haberlo sido jamás. Ranma le devolvió una sonrisa infinita. Era diferente, parecía que en aquel tiempo de injusta separación su gran amor había terminado de completar su transformación en hombre. Alto y apuesto, con los músculos de la mandíbula dibujados firmes y duros. Alzó las manos y agarró su rostro confirmando así que no era un espejismo. Tal y como prometió la había encontrado.

Si fue demasiado atrevido no le importó lo más mínimo. Se alzó de puntillas y le trajo hacia ella con desespero, con el mismo que él sentía. Sus bocas se encontraron ansiosas a medio camino.

Le besó fuerte y Ranma respondió volviendo a alzarla, estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo, juntos, muy juntos, como siempre debieron estar.

A escasos metros Rikako gritaba emocionada, ante el mayor cotilleo público que había presenciado jamás.

.

* * *

.

Akane se sentía extenuada. Tantas emociones eran difíciles de manejar, y más cuando el hombre al que amas regresa de entre los muertos.

Tras su vergonzosa exhibición pública tenían un millón de cosas que hablar y que poner en claro, pero en ese instante se encontraban aún en una nube. Ninguno de los dos podía parar de sonreír. Habían comenzado a caminar desde la calle comercial, y con las manos firmemente entrelazadas rodeaban la isla en un paseo lento y privado a la orilla del mar.

—¿Dónde demonios te habías metido, pedazo de idiota? —preguntó ella, aún con voz temblorosa, deteniéndose al fin. El chico arrugó las cejas.

—Eso mismo podría preguntar yo, ¿sabes cuántas islas tiene Japón? ¿Todos los lugares en los que he estado? ¿Por qué demonios no volviste a tu casa?

Akane tragó saliva.

—Me expulsasteis de mi casa con tal de protegerme, y después entendí que no podía soportar regresar sin ti —confesó, ante lo cual Ranma sólo pudo volver a abrazarla, necesitaban de su mutuo contacto dolorosamente.

—No he parado de buscarte en todo este tiempo, sabía que al final te encontraría, aunque me llevara toda una vida —dijo besando su coronilla estrechándola aún más fuerte—. Dime, ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió y rodeó su cintura.

—¿Qué pasó, Ranma? —dijo al fin, en respuesta el muchacho suspiró sabiendo que no podía eludir las explicaciones.

—¿Te refieres a la pelea? Fue su propio orgullo lo que les mató. Tu padre sólo tuvo tiempo de aprender la técnica para debilitar a un enemigo, pero jamás supo revertirla, eso lleva más tiempo. La anciana me enseñó las dos. Cuando ese asqueroso de Ryu se vio débil le echó la culpa a tu padre y le atacó. Cayeron a un barranco sin que pudiera hacer nada por salvarles.

—Te creo —dijo la muchacha, y aunque el saber lo que ocurrió de alguna forma la liberara, no podía evitar la congoja y el pesar que se anclaban traidores a su garganta.

El chico de la trenza asintió dando aquel tema por zanjado, pues al fin y al cabo, el relato de aquella historia le pertenecía sólo a él. Se sintió culpable un instante, mirando los ojos enturbiados de su amada. Era mejor así, la verdad no le haría bien a nadie.

Akane alzó la cabeza furiosa, como si las emociones le hubiesen estado impidiendo recordar todo por lo que había pasado, lo que había ocurrido.

—¡Tú me mentiste! Dijiste que no podía recuperar mi fuerza, pero era mentira. ¡Colaboraste con Nabiki para meterme en un maldito avión en contra de mi voluntad y te fuiste a morir a un bosque! —soltó resentida, como si todo su dolor y anhelo estuviese rezumando por cada uno de los poros de su piel.

Ranma suspiró culpable.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Si perdía la pelea él hubiese vuelto a por ti, lo hicimos por tu propia seguridad. Sobre la fuerza… acababa de aprender la técnica, ¡no estaba siquiera seguro de que hubiera funcionado! No lo oculté a propósito, pero temía que salieras corriendo tras de mí si lo descubrías de inmediato.

—Oh, y por eso mejor mandarme a Taipei, ¿no?

—¡Yo ni siquiera sabía dónde te mandó Nabiki! Era más seguro así, ¿que no lo entiendes?

—¡No, claro que no lo entiendo!

—Eres una… —apretó los dientes y sin preámbulos la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez lo hizo de forma diferente, nada más rozar sus labios invadió su boca con su lengua, furioso y exaltado. Tan contenido como imperioso.

Ella se dejó llevar como la espuma de mar a la orilla, a sus espaldas se dormía el sol y en sus oídos sólo el sonido del vaivén de las aguas. Estaban tan agotados de su espera que no iban a perder más tiempo discutiendo.

Ranma agarró su pequeño rostro sin separarse un centímetro, adentrándose voraz en su boca, rápido y certero la soltó un instante que fue lo que le llevó tumbarla en la arena. No había ojos fisgones, y si los había que se fueran al demonio. Akane gimió a su oído mientras él se separaba de su boca y besaba su cuello con devoción absoluta, a la par que comenzaba a moverse sobre ella en un contoneo lleno de intenciones.

Gruñó incontenible, recorriendo el cuerpo de la mujer que había ansiado cientos de noches en vela. Agarró sus glúteos y alzó su cadera, dando aún más profundidad a aquel juego ardiente. Volvieron a besarse ávidos, sedientos el uno del otro, recorriéndose imparables. Rodaron por la orilla sin sentir incomodidad alguna ante sus cuerpos salpicados. Ranma se apoyó con fuerza sobre blanca y cada vez más fría arena arrugándola en sus puños, bebiendo de Akane y haciendo evidente su desquiciado deseo.

Acalorados e impacientes, su roce despertaba quejidos traidores y obscenos. La ropa sobraba, todo lo que no fuese piel ardiente estaba de más. Se descubrieron acariciándose a bocados, más salvajes que nunca. Él apenas llegó a bajarse los pantalones cuando ella rodeaba con sus piernas su cintura y estiraba el torso rogando por que lo hiciera de una vez. Y Ranma obedeció sin duda, fuerte y entregado. Bajó los pantalones de la chica con un tirón limpio, llevándose con el movimiento hasta la ropa interior. Se lanzó sobre ella y le mordió la boca mientras su pelvis se encajaba en la suya en un embiste rápido y feroz.

En aquello no había discusiones, cuando sus cuerpos hablaban estaban en completa sintonía.

—¡Ra-Ranma! —exclamó ella con la cabeza en las nubes y su corazón a punto de estallar, sintiéndolo en su interior poseyendo todo lo que siempre había sido suyo. Ranma se movía endiablado, disfrutando de su rostro compungido, de la entrega pecaminosa que disfrutaban en su reencuentro—. Sí, Ranma… —sollozó de placer, y él no tardó en seguirla en una explosión de culposa satisfacción.

—Akane —suspiró volviendo a besarla, lento y caliente mientras terminaba de moverse dentro de ella. Henchidos de felicidad se miraron un instante con sendas sonrisas perennes.

—Sigues siendo un pervertido —dijo ella muy bajito, ahora sonrojada de forma adorable.

—Tú también eres una pervertida —Le corrigió él, ronroneando en su cuello, aspirando su olor.

Se quedaron quietos un instante, sin querer separarse, intentando recuperar el aliento, hasta que Akane casi se lo quitó de encima.

—Oh, no, ¡Oh, no! —exclamó buscando sus pantalones perdidos a más de dos metros, semi enterrados en la arena. —¡Mierda! —exclamó mientras se vestía a trompicones y salía corriendo.

—¿Qué? —Ranma la observó perplejo, comenzando a colocarse su propia ropa, dispuesto a seguirla. —¿Qué pasa?

—¡Se me ha olvidado por completo! —dijo ella alterada, corriendo a toda prisa. Cogió sus zapatos en una mano y prácticamente huyó de la playa, Ranma la imitó sin entender absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué es tan importante? ¡Pensaba que estábamos...! —no terminó la frase cuando advirtió la confusión en el rostro de Akane.

La boca de la chica se tornó una fina línea, prácticamente bufó, apretó los puños, sus pupilas se dilataron y contuvo un grito. Cuando llegó a la carretera que rodeaba la isla se puso los zapatos y comenzó a correr aún más deprisa.

—¡Akane, me estás asustando!

Pero ella no contestaba, azorada e histérica corría dándole la espalda, hasta que se detuvo. Ranma la alcanzó exhausto.

—¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? —preguntó apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento. Akane se había detenido delante de un edificio. La verja estaba echada, se encontraba cerrado. Apoyó las manos sobre los barrotes y miró con desesperación hacia la puerta.

—He llegado tarde… —dijo confusa, ante lo cual Ranma no pudo más que fijarse que se encontraban ante una escuela infantil. El chico alzó una ceja comprendiendo que ahora mismo no sabía nada de Akane, se habían separado durante más de dos años, ¿que había sido de ella en todo ese tiempo?—. ¡Rikako! —soltó de golpe y sin más explicaciones comenzó de nuevo su imparable carrera.

El chico tragó saliva, no lo entendía, pero ahora que por fin la había encontrado estaba dispuesto a seguirla hasta el fin del mundo. Así de pronto fueran un par de desconocidos, lo único que sabía es que la seguía amando como el primer día.

Llegaron hasta una vieja construcción de madera y teja negra, la chica entró como una exhalación y prácticamente tiró sus zapatos llenos de tierra en la entrada. Ranma se quedó un instante cohibido. Se quitó sus propios zapatos e intentó sacudirse un poco la ropa, aunque no había nada que hacer, tenía arena hasta en las orejas.

Entró con calma y miedo, adivinando un pasillo largo y una conversación al fondo. El lugar se daba cierto aire al antiguo dojô Tendô, aunque bastante más humilde. Llegó hasta una sala de estar, y descubrió a la mujer que le había hablado de Akane en primer lugar y había acordado su encuentro, eso le tranquilizó. Le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida antes de percatarse de que Akane se encontraba sentada a la mesa… y entre sus piernas se acurrucaba una pequeña niña.

El chico las observó perdido, pestañeó intentando hacer un esfuerzo colosal por disociar la imagen que le mostraban sus ojos, pero no podía, todo había comenzado a dar vueltas.

"Quizás es la hija de esa mujer…", se dijo para tranquilizarse, pero entonces la pequeña ante la presencia de un desconocido se agarró con aún más fuerza a Akane y ocultó su pequeño rostro entre sus ropas.

—Mamá —dijo asustada, y Ranma sintió cómo su mundo se resquebrajaba. La sangre dejó de llegar a su cabeza y se desplomó ante sus pies, se quedó pálido, azul.

Rikako los miraba con una sonrisa expectante, no le pasaban desapercibidas sus ropas llena de arena a medio colocar y sus cabellos hechos un desastre. Akane se aclaró la garganta y miró a su amiga grave, haciéndole un gesto para que se fuera.

—¡Oh, pero si ahora es cuando está interesante! —se quejó levantándose—. Esta bien, me marcho —concluyó pasando al lado de Ranma y guiñándole un ojo al aterrado muchacho.

—Gracias por recogerla —dijo Akane gritando un poco para que Rikako la escuchara desde la puerta, finalmente oyeron como la mujer se iba, dejándolos de nuevo a solas. Más o menos.

—Mamá —repitió la niña mirando de reojo al artista marcial.

—No tengas miedo Ume, él es… —La palabra que siempre quiso pronunciar se quedó atascada en su garganta, lo cierto es que jamás había pensado que enfrentaría aquella situación—. Es un buen amigo mío —concluyó, pensando que quizás soltarlo sin más no era la forma más adecuada. Ambos se merecían una explicación, aunque Ranma no parecía pensar lo mismo. El chico no se movía, pero su rostro era lo más descorazonador que había visto jamás.

—Ah, yo… yo no sabía que tú… —No sabía qué hacer con las manos, no sabía siquiera qué hacía allí plantado—. Supuse que… —pestañeó, no veía bien. Tarde descubrió que sus ojos se habían empañado en lágrimas.

No lo entendía, no podía entenderlo. Akane dejó a la pequeña a un lado y se puso en pié, le sonrió conmovida.

—Idiota —susurró tocando su mejilla, haciendo que alzara la mirada para despejar toda duda—. Mírala bien.

Y lo hizo, entre la confusión y el desconcierto volvió a observar a la pequeña niña de pelo negro que se ocultaba (y a la vez no lo hacía) tras la mesa baja de la sala, curiosa y tímida a un tiempo. Era preciosa, con unos ojos azules enormes. Tragó saliva y de la impresión siquiera pudo sostenerse en pié.

Cayó al suelo al ver su vivo retrato devolviéndole la mirada, como si a un tiempo ambos hubiesen conectado de forma inexorable por primera vez.

Ranma alzó la cabeza para mirar a una sonriente Akane, quién contenía el aliento, de pronto no sabía ni cómo sentirse, lo único que sabía es que le recorría una sensación cálida que le hacía temblar.

—Es… es… —articuló apenas, en respuesta Akane asintió.

—Sí.

El artista marcial tragó saliva mientras la pequeña salía de su escondrijo.

—¿Jugamos? —preguntó en su inocencia, y el muchacho sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, incrédulo, dichoso.

—Claro, ¿por qué no os conocéis un poco? —aventuró Akane emocionada, la niña corrió a buscar unos cuantos juguetes. Ranma no le quitaba ojo, atónito.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó perplejo, sin poder pestañear, Akane se agachó a su lado.

—¿De veras tengo que explicártelo? —susurró con cara seria.

—¿Aquella vez? ¿¡Aquella vez antes de la pelea!? —Casi gritó, aún intentaba hacerse a la idea.

—En un mes cumplirá dos años.

—Oh, dios —murmuró para el cuello de su camisa, el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho—. Pensaba que tú… tomabas, ya sabes…

—Las tomaba por regular mi ciclo, y durante una larga temporada se me olvidaron —remarcó, comenzando a estar molesta por tantas explicaciones, se quedó pensativa un momento—. Ahora tampoco las estoy tomando.

Las manos del muchacho comenzaron a temblar.

—Tengo… una familia —dijo reaccionando al fin, mirando a Akane con ojos cristalinos de la emoción—. Soy padre.

Ella pegó un grito cuando sintió sus manos rodeando su cintura y llevándola al tatami, sin esperarlo Ranma la besó en una muda e incrédula celebración.

—¡Mamá! —gritó la niña pillándoles infraganti, regresando a la sala con las manos llenas de juguetes.

—¡Ume, esto no es…! —intentó excusarse ella, pretendiendo quitarse de encima al eufórico artista marcial.

—Entonces supongo que te quedarás a cenar —dijo la voz de un hombre apareciendo sin más por la sala, pasando sin alterarse lo más mínimo sobre las piernas de los sonrojados y enredados amantes y siguiendo su camino.

Akane se tapó el rostro abochornada y Ranma la dejó ir de inmediato.

—¿¡Pero quién es ese!? —dijo señalando al anciano que se perdía por el pasillo, en contestación la chica comenzó a reír sin poder parar.

Era feliz sin excusas, se sentía pletórica, y el ver la mirada confusa del chico no hacía más que provocarla más y más risa, mucha más felicidad.

Aquello sólo era el accidentado, postergado y mil veces ansiado inicio de sus vidas.

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

.

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado.

Gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo, gracias por leerme y dejar review, muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo y ánimos para poder continuar y concluir Honor.

No miento si os digo que en un primer momento Akane finalmente se rendía y se quedaba con Ryoga, pero no me terminaba de convencer, ellos se merecían un final feliz. Quizás alguien esperaba una gran batalla, siento si era así, en esta ocasión esa parte de la historia pertenece a Ranma, y es mejor así.

Muchas cosas quedan en el aire, ¿qué fue del dojô? ¿volvieron a Tokio? Prefiero que eso quede en vuestra imaginación. Y sobre la pequeña Ume, quienes hayan leído Crisantemo sabrán que es el nombre de uno de los personajes principales, es un pequeño guiño a esa historia.

Honor ha sido un grano en el culo (siento ser tan directa XD). Me ha costado horrores terminarla y ha habido momentos en el que el drama me superaba por mucho y era incapaz de seguir. Soy la primer que se alegra en haberlo terminado, de verdad os lo digo. Mi próximo fic va a ser de HUMOR y romance, no quiero más tristezas.

Lo cierto es que en un primer borrador el fic no era TAN oscuro, fue mi ánimo y mi enfado el que lo volvieron así. No obstante y echando la vista atrás me alegro de haberlo escrito, siempre es un orgullo concluir un trabajo difícil.

Mis agradecimientos a todas las personas que no tiraron la toalla conmigo, que me animaron a continuar y que me siguen teniendo en cuenta aunque ya apenas pueda escribir mas que de vez en cuando. Muchas gracias a mi beta reader por seguir acompañándome todo el camino. Gracias **Nodokita**.

Y también gracias a ti que me lees, espero haberte entretenido, aunque sea un rato.

Besos.

LUM.


End file.
